Harry Potter and the Founders
by Policin' Yer Grammar
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are embarking on their seventh year. They're ready for Horcruxes and the Dark Lord, but what they find instead is more then even they bargained for... contains scenes for RHR HG DG HHR RL
1. Ch 1: Of the Oily Git and His Apprentice

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**A/N:**

All characters belong to J.K.Rowling, however the plot belongs to me and my editor. Dedicated to Harmony and Red Moon. This is how I imagine Year Seven to be and how I think the last book will turn out. Please leave lots of reviews!

**Chapter One: Of the Oily Nosed Git and His Apprentice**

It was a cloudy and overcast morning in mid July when two lone, cloaked figures apparated into view. One stood tall, his face hidden from view by a heavy black hood; revealing naught but a hooked, eagle like nose which protruded from his face sharply. Beside him stood a slightly shorter, lithe figure of a slender boy adorned in rumpled black robes with a single crest upon his breast; a silver serpent emblazoned upon an emerald background. His pale blond hair hung limply over his head in the stifling humidity of the heavy July air, and his pale skin was rubbed red and raw from rough journeying.

"Come!" Snapped his companion angrily, dragging the boy by his arm into a run-down shack which had slowly faded into view. The boy wrenched his arm from the man's grasp, his face contorted in fury.

"If my _father_ knew you were-!"

"If your father knew you were here at all, _Draconis_, you would be dead already!" The man hissed between barely parted lips, "Now, come _here_!" He had pulled out his wand and was pointing it threateningly at Draco, his pointed teeth parted in a sneer,

"Or maybe I shall just have to force you to with a little…_curse_," His voice though faint dripped with suppressed fury and disgust.

Draco favored him a horrific glare and strode over to the man, "I could have done the job myself," He said angrily, "I didn't need _you_ to do it for me!"

"Fool," The man hissed, "You are a fool to speak of this in plain sight! Perhaps you have forgotten the people who are pursuing us!" He gave an irritable rap upon the old wooden door with his wand, silver and black sparks flying from the tip as he rapped upon each of the four corners in turn. "Severus Snape," He murmured quietly. The creaking hinges of the ancient door swung open and the two were greeted by a long, dank hall scented heavily with the dust and rot accumulated over a century.

Without a word, Snape stepped into the hall, dragging Draco after him. The door swung shut with an eerie creak, the rusty hinges protesting even this small task they were set too. Snape raised his wand high into the air as they were engulfed in a smothering inky darkness.

"_Lumos_!" He muttered. A silvery orb of light appeared at the tip of his wand, illuminating his still covered pale face and Draco's flushed one.

"We will have to search the house," He announced loudly, "To make sure that there is no one untrustworthy hiding here."

Draco grunted but otherwise made no reply. He sank into an ancient, threadbare couch with the stuffing falling out of it and sneezed as a particularly large dust cloud erupted into the air.

"Well, make yourself useful!" Snape snapped, "Check upstairs for boggarts or ghouls!"

Draco's face paled and he remained seated, "Don't you have a…_house elf_ for that?"

Snape's lip curled up and his pale face flushed slightly.

"Oh yes," Draco said in mock forgetfulness, "You're a _halfblood_ haven't _got_ a house-elf do you?"

Snape rounded on him forcefully, "You forget your place, Draco," His voice was surprisingly cool despite the rage he was in, "If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now, and I'd be better off for it. After all," Snape hissed softly, "I succeeded where neither you nor He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named did. The old fool is dead."

Draco sullenly made for the ancient stairway leading to the second floor of the run-down house. The floorboards creaking behind him loudly in the wake of his footsteps. Snape watched him go, distaste etched onto his every line of his haggard and pale face. Pushing the hood from his head and allowing his unkempt, oily hair to slide down his neck, he walked across to the other end of the dirty hall where there stood an old, cracked archway of rotting wood chewed through in several places by insects. The cracking gray plaster crumbled onto his raven hair as he walked underneath the arch, leaving small specks of dust and plaster in his hair. Lighting one of the ancient dust and cob-web encrusted torches with a flick of his wand, he moved to shut the windows that let in small patches of golden sunlight as it peeked in through the heavy clouds. The room was completely dark save for the light of the flickering torch now.

Snape moved towards a rusting faucet of a sink, giving it a slight tap with his wand it sprang to life, the bowl of the sink opening up to reveal a large, stone bowl filled with a swirling, silvery substance. Snape's pensieve. Raising the tip of his wand to his head, he with drew a shining, silvery thought and dropped it into the pensieve. It appeared in the basin as clearly as if it was just then replaying itself in front of Snape's dark, beady eyes.

"_Severus," Dumbledore was saying a calm, but serious tone, "I am telling you this because it is vital you know of it. Harry and I have been hunting down Voldenmort's horcruxes; as you well know."_

_Snape winced at the name but nodded slowly, "Yes, I know of this."_

"_And I have already destroyed one; this ring," Dumbledore gestured towards the man's ring upon the table littered with his spindly instruments. Snape looked from Dumbledore to the ring without interest._

"_He would know of this lost horcrux of course, the moment you destroyed it."_

"_I am not so sure," Dumbledore sighed and sank into his chair, watching Snape closely out of his blue eyes, "I believe it is possible Voldemort would not realize his loss until he decided to check upon the horcrux. He is, after all, quite busy at the moment as you have informed me."_

_Snape stood silently, not putting forth another word. Fawkes stirred slightly on his perch. _

"_I believe, Severus, that I have found another horcrux of Voldemort's."_

"_Yes?"_

"_The locket of Salazaar Slytherin's line," Dumbledore replied calmly, "It would be the token of Slytherin that he would use."_

"_I thoug t that would be the diary of Tom Riddle."_

"_Ah, but the diary never belonged to Slytherin," Dumbledore said calmly, "That was just another item Voldemort saw fit to use as he had hidden away his sixteen-year old self in there by writing in it, so it would be useful to possess it again."_

"_So you are saying you have already destroyed two," Snape began quietly, "And have discovered the third."_

"_Yes, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly, watching him closely._

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_I think you know very well why I am," Dumbledore said evenly._

A sound behind Snape made him tap the faucet hastily. The pensieve sunk from view and was replaced by the rusting basin of the sink. Draco sauntered over to him,

"There's nothing upstairs."

"Good," Snape said softly, "I suppose then that I had best set you to work."

Draco's pale face curled up into a heavy sneer, "So I'm to be your own private slave, is it?"

"Until the time comes, _yes_," Snape hissed back softly, "After all, both sides are after your blood now."

"And yours," Draco replied snidely.

Snape's eyes sharpened and he took in a quick breath, "_Actually_, Draco, if I were to turn in a certain _someone_ our Master would be very pleased with me indeed. You see, I am giving up far too much for your sorry hide…" Snape lowered his face so that it was mere inches from Draco's, "…for that mother of yours!" He hissed, "And I wouldn't push it if I were you. Or else," He allowed a small smile to flit across his face, "I could always do you in myself."

Draco's pale face had gone even paler and he blanched slightly, "What does this have to do with my mother?" He asked, not able to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

"Oh, you have a weakness do you?" Snape demanded, the hideous smile on his face growing more apparent, "Well that's fascinating."

Draco was shaking slightly now, "Leave my mother out of this!"

"Draco," Snape hissed again, "I sense some disrespect emanating from your abnormally large ego!" His pale lips twisted into a slight smile, "Perhaps I might have to punish you…" He allowed Draco to infer the conclusion to that sentence himself.

"Now, go upstairs. I do not want to see or hear of you until dinner time when you are to report down here. Go!" Draco turned angrily, his hands clenched in fists and exited the grimy kitchen, his head nearly quivering with suppressed rage.

Snape watched his retreat, his face once more mirroring the emotions churning within him. Pure hatred poured from every part of him, hatred and loathing. Draco Malfoy was responsible for everything that happened that night, Snape thought viciously, him and his _mother_.

A/N:

**Please review!**


	2. Ch 2: Memories

**Chapter Two: Memories**

That same day, three figures were making their way up to the ruins of a once grand, large house.

The windows were cracked and boarded up by the Muggle neighbors, the door swung back and forth eerily in the slight breeze; the only thing to make a noise in the heavy air. It was nearly noon now, and the three friends stood clumped together, all of them staring at the house, the breeze playing with their hair.

The center figure, a tall boy with jet black, untidy hair, circle glasses, and a jagged shaped scar on his forehead was being watched anxiously by his two friends.

"Harry," The girl with bushy brown hair on his right said quietly, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, mate," The other boy with bright red hair on Harry's left inquired, "It's fine, mate. Don't…don't…"

"I'm fine!" The boy called Harry snapped irritably, stalking towards the house, "If anyone's worrying it's you two." He made for the swinging door and then stopped as he reached it. He gingerly lifted a finger and touched the rusty, metal lock.

His two companions gave each other uneasy looks. The boy, an extremely tall teenager with a fluttering, hooting small owl, made to follow Harry. The bushy haired girl held him back,

"No, Ron," She whispered quietly, "Let him be for while. He should be the first to go in. Give him some time."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ron asked, watching Harry anxiously as his friend slowly reached to open the door for the first time, "There could be something inside the house. A Death Eater or something…"

"Oh, _Ronald_," She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the anxiety out of her own voice, "I highly doubt…" She breathed in deeply, "I highly doubt Voldemort" (Ron winced) "is going to be deploying Death Eaters in Godric's Hollow. They have more important things to do then keep an eye on a run-down house."

"But if he knew Harry was stopping here…?"

"How would he know?" Hermione snapped, "Harry only told _us_!"

"And Ginny," Ron mumbled.

Hermione rounded to look at Ron, "He did?"

"Yeah," Ron shrugged, "He told her after the funeral…" Ron paused, bowing his head as if to remember their dead headmaster. There was a long pause before he continued, "Yeah, Ginny was in a right state if you know what I mean. She was boiling mad, wanted to know why Harry was bringing _you_-!"

Hermione's calm face had contorted angrily,

"She…wanted…to…know…why…_I_...was…going!" Hermione demanded through gritted teeth.

Ron nodded slowly, looking quite shocked at Hermione's reaction, "She has a right to know," He continued, "I mean, she is-_was_ his girlfriend…" Ron trailed off as Hermione grew more incensed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, her voice quivering with indignation, "_I'm_ the one who's been with him and supported him and…and-!" She broke off, her face flushed red. She turned from Ron, "I can't believe her _nerve_!"

Eager to change the subject, Ron looked back towards the house. The walkway leading to the door was abandoned. Harry had entered.

"Reckon we can go in now?" Ron asked. "Harry's no longer in sight."

Hermione seemed to deflate a little at the mention of Harry. Turning her brown eyes towards the house she nodded slowly, "Alright. We can go in now. But let's go slowly," She added hastily as Ron looked ready to charge in. Ron stopped in the middle of lifting up his foot and lowered it slowly,

"Oh, right. Ok then."

The two of them set up the walkway which had become overgrown with weeds and grass sprouting up through the cracked cobblestones. They reached the doorway and Ron slowly turned the handle. It creaked open ominously and the two stepped inside quietly. Ron let go of the handle. The door slammed shut loudly behind them.

Before them was a large room with what looked like was once finely paneled walls now blackened with random burn marks and blasts of fire. The furniture was overturned and broken, stuffing had fallen from the chairs, legs had been broken off of the coffee table. A piano in the side of the room was blasted and a large hole bored through it from a curse. Paintings on the walls hung askew and a stray cat was curled up underneath an overturned chair.

Hermione's face paled and she quickly strode into the following room; Ron closely at her heels. The fight between Voldemort and James Potter had clearly traveled into this room as well. What looked like had been a Kitchen and Dining Room was littered with six, broken chairs an overturned dining table with a leg missing and the once regal blue paint on the walls was peeling and scarred with hex marks. To the left of the room was what looked like a sink but had been blasted so much it was hard to be sure. Twisted bits of shiny metal lay scattered on the floor from the oven and refrigerator, the wooden cabinets were rotten and chewed through by insects. The wooden floor had holes in it here and there where insects had destroyed it. On one of the few undamaged counters beside the wall was a wizarding picture. The glass of the frame had been shattered and the five figures inside of it were waving and smiling from the center of it.

Hermione strode over to the picture and picked it up, frowning at it. Inside the picture were a James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, and Harry just before the time of Mr. and Mrs. Potter's deaths. They were all laughing and grinning. Lily was seated on a stone bench in the center with Harry balanced on her lap. James was standing directly behind her, his hands on her shoulders, grinning proudly. Lupin stood to his left, looking much younger and not quite as shabby. Sirius was on the right of James, his hair clean for once and cut to the proper length. He was laughing and Hermione noticed James was holding bunny ears over Lily's head and Lupin's; Sirius holding up another pair of bunny ears on top of James' head. She couldn't hide a small smile herself.

Ron stopped the examination of the broken furniture and room to look over at Hermione, "What's that?" He asked, coming up behind her. Hermione handed him the picture and said quietly, "It's Harry's parents and Sirius and Lupin. I imagine…" A tremor appeared in her voice, "I imagine … Peter was in it," At these words Ron's face clouded over with suppressed rage. Hermione continued in a broken sort of voice, "But he must have walked out of it…"

Ron threw the picture back onto the counter angrily. "All the people in that picture are dead, Hermione! All of them except Harry and Lupin!"

Hermione watched him anxiously. Ron bowed his head, "Come on, let's get out of this room and find Harry." They walked through the door and found themselves before a stairwell. The stairs were blackened and pitted with small holes, the railing completely blasted off and lying a few feet to the left; a horrific testament to the fact that James had continued his noble fight all the way up the stairwell to defend his wife and infant son. Hermione suppressed a shudder and a low moan escaped her tightly pursed lips. The two hastily made their way up the stairs, not wanting to tread on them; knowing that they were the first to do so besides Harry since Voldemort had all those years ago.

At the top of the stairwell, they were faced with three different doors. Directly in front of them was a door marked with only one blast from a hex. It stood open a jar and Hermione vaguely made out the shape of a shower. It was the bathroom and had been left untouched. To their left was a shut door with no marks on it at all. On the right was another door; the sight of it extracted a groan from both of the friends. Hardly an inch of it had been left free of zigzagging hex marks, pitholes and dents from the curses. James had died right there, in front of the door leading into Harry's room where Lilly must have stood; guarding her son. She had heard the words that ushered in her own husband's death.

Silent tears fell from Hermione's eyes and Ron mumbled something about "Harry must be in there, Hermione." He walked slowly to the door, his feet feeling as heavy as lead. He knocked gently on the door. It was a long time before he received an answer,

"Come in." It was Harry's voice, dry and monotone which greeted them. Ron looked back at Hermione, she nodded slowly and he turned the handle. They were greeted by a fairly large room. The floor was seemingly untouched, as were all of the walls. In fact, there was no hint that Lilly had died there at all, that Voldemort had tried to kill a baby and that the curse had rebounded on him. Everything was orderly and neat. The baby crib was dusty and the blankets slightly wrinkled; the toys were all stacked neatly beside a small wooden box. Picture books were lined up neatly on blue shelves in their book case, pictures of a baby Harry and his parents lined a low, but long blue end table.

The 16 year old Harry was sitting indian-style before this end table, his emerald eyes fixed upon the many moving pictures, refusing to look at any other place in the room. Hermione pursed her lips together tremulously as she watched him, and Ron stood beside her, uncertain what to do.

"Saw the…saw the other rooms, mate," Ron began seriously, "Your dad put up one hell of a fight."

Harry didn't answer. He continued to stare at one picture in particular; one of his mother and father both attempting to feed him baby food as he sat in his high chair; throwing the Gerber-baby food right back at them repeatedly. James was laughing hysterically at his wife, Lily, while she attempted to clean out her red locks, a smile plastered on her face as well.

Hermione watched Harry anxiously and walked over to him slowly, touching his shoulder gently.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her, and she saw that his green eyes were full of unshed tears. "How could he do this to them?" Harry demanded; his face ashen with fury and sorrow. "To _anyone_? How could he destroy people without a second thought?"

Hermione sank down next to Harry, her bottom lip quivering, her own eyes slowly filling with tears, "Because he's evil, Harry, that's why."

Ron slumped down on Harry's other side, "He does it because he likes it!" He said in a murderously angry tone, "Because he gets happy when he murders others."

The three of them sat silently together, watching the smiling faces of the Potters with an occasional Sirius, Lupin, and even more rare, an Albus Dumbledore. After what must have been a complete hour, Harry moved. Standing jerkily to his feet he said,

"Come on, I think we've been here long enough."

Ron stood up as well, "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to stay here for three days. No more," Harry said firmly.

Hermione got up too, "We'll have to clean it up then…is that alright with you, Harry?" She asked tentatively.

Harry hesitated and then slowly nodded, "Something tells me that my parents wouldn't have liked their house to be so messy." He ran a hand over his eyes, flicking away some tears and replacing his glasses, "But no one touches their room. I don't want _anyone_ going in there," There was a tremor in his voice and he turned away from Ron and Hermione. "I'm going to be…I'm going to visit their graves."

Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it quickly as Harry continued to speak,

"I don't know when I'll be back. It may not be until tomorrow." He reached for the door, but Hermione's quavering voice stopped him.

"Harry, how will we know that you're okay? What if someone attacks you?"

Harry's voice took on a vicious note, "I can take care of myself, Hermione."

"Of – of course you can, Harry," She sounded shocked, "I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't but it's just…" She trailed off, staring at the back of his head.

"I'll be fine," He replied coldly. Harry wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Hermione turned to Ron, the tears falling freely from her eyes.

"What did I say wrong?" She asked, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"Nothing," Ron sighed loudly as well. "Harry's just been…_touchy_. It's this whole He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thing. I mean come on, if _you_ had He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named possessing you and channeling his emotions through you after he murdered your parents and Dumbledore, you wouldn't be too happy either."

"I know," Hermione snuffled and sank back down onto the floor again, "It's just…" She let out a loud sob and pulled one of the pictures towards her without even looking at it, "It's just…oh something happened last year, Ron!" Another sob erupted from her and she slammed the picture back onto the table, "Harry and I used to be so close but…something _happened_."

Ron stared at her sadly, not knowing what to do or say. He had noticed how Harry and Hermione rarely interacted the year before as well. He hadn't understood it though, and hadn't given it much thought either. He had been too shocked to find that Hermione was so jealous over _him_. It had never occurred to him that she might think of him as more than a rather annoying and not intelligent brother, but last year it had seemed like she was throwing herself at him. He had always assumed that if she ever liked one of them it would be Harry, after all Harry had everything why shouldn't he get Hermione too? But now, as Ron stared at the vacant and almost untouched room, he realized with a shudder that Harry _didn't_ have everything. He might have had fans and popularity, but he didn't have a family to share it with. He could have all the money in the world, but he didn't have anyone to spend it on. He might be the world's greatest hero, but there was no one to save _him_. And it was then that Ron realized with a shock that he had more then Harry did. He, the gangly boy with the frightfully red hair had a loving family, enough money that he could still appreciate it and spend it on those important to him, and more importantly he had people who cared about him that would lay down their lives for him.

Ron's eyes traveled to the doorway that Harry had just vacated. He had been wrong to envy Harry all those years, and horrifically wrong in fourth year when he had thought Harry had been rubbing it in his face. Ron grimaced at the memory. If there was one thing Ron had learned that year it was that Harry didn't want any of what he had. He didn't want the money, the popularity, or the fate that awaited him. And, Ron realized with another shock that he didn't want what Harry had anymore either. If the fans came with the murder of his family, if the money came with the loss of all relatives and godparents, the heroism with solitary, he didn't want to go near any of it with a ten foot stick. And, Ron continued to speculate, it was Harry who was jealous of him…sort of. Harry wanted a family and someone who he could love that would love him back. Harry prized these simple things that Ron had taken for granted over all the money and fame in the world, the very things that Ron had striven for all his life. The thing Harry wanted most in the world was his friends, and he prized them above everything else. So why, Ron mused, had he, Harry, and Hermione grown so apart the previous year?

**A/N:**

**Alright, this is it for now. Please read and review, and no ship bashing please. Those of you who know my writing know what ships I support, and I promise you that at least one of them will come through in the end. **

**LuvFantasy**


	3. Ch 3: Logical and Illogical Reasoning

**Chapter Three: Logical and Illogical Reasoning**

Harry returned to the house around midnight. The door had been locked but he murmured "_Alohomora_!" and it sprung open with a low click. He shut it quietly behind him, not knowing if Ron and Hermione were still up. When he entered the Living Room he was surprised to see the amount of work they had gotten done in his absence. The furniture had been righted and most of the broken legs had been magically been fixed. Of course, there was no repairing the hole in the piano or the singed walls; but Hermione had sewed up the rifts in the upholstery and re-stuffed the furniture that needed it. Ron had even thought ahead and left a candle glowing brightly in its bronze holder on a small table that hadn't been broken. Harry smiled faintly and entered the guest-bedroom on the first floor. It hadn't been damaged at all when he first entered the house, but he wanted to see if Ron or Hermione were sleeping in there. When he opened the door though, the room was completely empty of life.

Frowning slightly and wondering where they were, Harry closed the door behind him and re-entered the living room. It was then that he heard voices emanating from the Kitchen. He walked a little closer and heard Hermione laughing softly at something Ron had just said. Harry froze, listening to them both.

"…so," Hermione had stopped laughing now and was talking, "Ron, where do you suppose Harry plans on going after The Burrow?"

A loud sigh sounded throughout the room. Harry assumed it came from Ron. "I don't know. Horcrux Hunting I suppose…" He trailed off and Pigwidgeon hooted loudly. "Where do you suppose Hedwig is?"

"Harry said he was sending her to Ginny," Hermione answered, "To tell her we had gotten here safely. Weren't you listening when he told us he was sending her at breakfast this morning?"

"Nah," Ron paused and Harry assumed he had shrugged, "I was…thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the curiosity from her voice.

"Girlfriends," Ron said bluntly.

"Oh," Hermione paused and then burst out, "You don't still like Lavender do you?"

Ron's voice sounded shocked, "No! I mean, no…it wasn't Lavender."

"Then who, for heaven's sake, _was_ it?" Hermione demanded, her voice sounding shrill.

"No one in particular," Ron said quickly – too quickly, Harry thought – "just, well, the subject in general."

Harry edged a little closer quietly. He didn't know why he was eavesdropping on them; they would certainly continue talking if he entered the room just then…or would they? A little voice was questioning him. _Would Ron and Hermione keep talking if you came in now?_ It asked, _or would they stop talking the moment you entered?_

Not wanting to answer the voice, Harry pushed it from his mind and continued to listen, this time close enough to the doorway that he could see what they were doing. Ron and Hermione were both seated on the chairs in the kitchen around the table which had been repaired. They each had a mug of what looked like cider from this distance and they were both still wearing their Gryffindor robes. Pig was hooting energetically from behind them as he zoomed around the room.

Hermione glanced at her watch, "It's past midnight. Where's Harry?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Come on, Hermione, he said it might take him awhile."

Hermione frowned, "I don't like him going out there alone." At the look on Ron's face she continued defensively, "Come on, Ron! I know he's _brilliant_ at Defense Against the Dark Arts – I mean, he beat _me_ – but, he's all alone, in the dark, in a graveyard, and he's bound to be well…not, completely…" She chose her words carefully, "_aware_ of everything going on around him. After all, he's visiting his parents' graves!"

"Hermione, I think you're worrying for no reason. Harry will be fine, but there's no sense staying up any later for him. Come on," Ron stood up, "Will you be taking the guest bedroom?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm staying up longer, Ron. He could be home any minute."

"_Hermione_…"

She stood up and walked to the sink, "Besides Ron, I have to clean the mugs anyways. Just go to bed, you can have the bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione said firmly.

Ron sighed, "Fine, just don't stay up too late. G'night, Herms."

"Good night, Ronald."

Harry backed away from the door just in time and faked entering the house as Ron exited the Kitchen.

"Oy, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, grinning, "Hermione! Harry's back!"

Hermione ran out of the kitchen, still swinging a dish rag and soapy water along with Ron's mug, "Harry!" She cried, "You're back! And you're not hurt!"

Harry reddened, feeling extremely guilty for eavesdropping on them. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione."

She smiled brightly at him and turned to look at Ron, "Well, we were just about to go to bed. Where will you be sleeping, Harry?"

"Well," Harry said, "My parents' room has a bed, the guest bedroom has a bed, and the Living Room has a couch. So that's three rooms-!"

"You'll be having the Master Bedroom of course," Hermione cut in, "Ron can have the Guest Bedroom-!"

"I can take the couch, Hermione," Ron argued.

"No you can't," Hermione said sensibly, "The couch isn't long enough for you to sleep on it properly. You're too tall."

"You can't argue with that," Harry said, grinning.

Ron's face reddened, but he said nothing more. Harry turned to Hermione,

"Look, I can take the couch," He said quickly, "I really…I wouldn't mind if you slept in my parents' room, Hermione. I just didn't want either of you going in there before because…I didn't want anything moved or changed when you guys were cleaning."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry, you sleep up there. Anyways, I'll be closest to the Kitchen, and I'll be making breakfast. So it works out fine."

"But, Hermione," Harry began, "You're always complaining about privacy. You'd be in an open room down here and any one of us could go wandering through-!"

"Harry," Hermione smiled lightly, "if any of you boys came into the Living Room while I was changing I would hex you both so far into the next century you wouldn't be able to find your way back. It's really not a problem as long as both of you understand there is to be no wandering through the Living Room between now and six A.M."

"But that cuts off all my access to the bathroom!" Ron said indignantly.

"Why would you even _need_ to use the bathroom between then and now?" Hermione demanded irritably.

Ron shook his head, "You can never be too careful."

"Well, if you want to be careful, go to the bathroom now and stop complaining!" Hermione argued.

"I don't need to go _now_!"

"Well then, _why_ are you complaining?"

Ron opened his mouth to object, but Harry cut over him.

"Look you two; I'm really not in the mood for your squabbling. Please stop. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted and tomorrow we have a lot of work to do. So, let's all go to bed."

Ron looked at Hermione, shrugged, and turned away, making for the Guest Bedroom and calling good-nights over his shoulder. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione." He exited the Living Room, walked through the Kitchen, and up the stairs turning to the left when he reached the top. He opened the door of his parents' bedroom and entered, shutting it quietly behind him.

He reached for the light-switch, turning on the electricity in his room. The double bed was covered in dust, the blankets still folded neatly. An oak dresser stood to the left of the bed, its doors locked securely. A matching oak night stand stood to the right of the bed and upon it rested a bright lamp with the body of a griffin, the light bulb cleverly hidden away in its beak. Harry was surprised it still worked.

The walls were a light green and gold paint with pictures hanging on them. Most were muggle paintings of rolling hills and country landscapes; however a few were of a wizarding nature. One of the picture frames was of an old man with a gnarly beard, his eyes were shut and he was snoring gently. Harry watched him for awhile, realizing with a shock that the last people to enter this room were his parents.

Trying to push away the feelings of depression and sadness that were settling over him again, he quickly changed into his pajamas, took off his glasses and turned out the griffin lamp.

His dreams that night were restless and punctuated with random visions of a red haired girl with brown eyes.

_She was smiling at him beside a much older, plump red haired witch, "Good luck!" She said, smiling once more encouragingly. Then everything went black, she was a year older now, her hair was longer, she was in her pajamas, "Mama, have you seen my jumper-?" Her brown eyes landed on him and she paled. Everything went black once more. He was in _Flourish and Blotts_ the girl was clapping and smiling. He was standing next to a grinning blond haired man. A camera flashed, once; twice. Another blackout. Then a boy with pale blond hair was standing in front of him, "…can't even go into a _bookstore_ without hitting the front page can you, Potter?"_

"_Leave him alone!" It was the redhead. The pale blond stared at her for a second and turned back to Harry,_

"_What's this? Got yourself a girlfriend have you, Potter?"_

_Blackout. Screaming she had forgotten her diary. _

Harry's scar prickled. He rolled over in his sleep. The dream went on, with even more blackouts then before.

_The Valentine in the hallway. The scattered books. The vanishing ink. The attack on the Mudbloo-Hermione._

Harry frowned in his sleep.

_Meeting Tom in the Chamber. The red head lying near death on the ground. Tom watching her, a maniac smile on his face._

"_You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger…"_

Harry's head was aching now; beginning to throb. He groaned and rolled over again.

_Dumbledore's office. The sword. Looking at Fawkes._

"…_Voldemort left a bit of his soul in Ginny Weasley..."_

_He was older now. In the Common Room. _

"_I'm going with Neville," the red head was saying, "You see he asked me…"_

_Everything was blurring, as if someone was hand-picking through his memories and watching them as he saw them flash before his eyes. Sixth year now. _

"_Do you have any love potions?"_

"_Not for our sister…"_

_Being jealous over Ginny. Kissing Ginny. Dating Ginny. Dumping Ginny. Ginny crying. Ginny screaming angrily._

Pain shot through Harry. He screamed and sat bolt upright, clutching his bleeding scar in the palm of his hand. He heard movement from downstairs. Harry couldn't see properly through the pain and the blood. The memories were still replaying themselves in his head…

"_Do you have any love potions?"_

"_Not for our sister…"_

_Being jealous over Ginny. Kissing Ginny. Dating Ginny. Dumping Ginny. Ginny crying. Ginny screaming angrily._

"Harry!" Hermione was screaming, "Harry, your scar! Ron! RONALD! _RON!_"

Pounding footsteps; Ron was hurtling through the doorway.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron gasped, "Hermione…?"

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione gasped, trying to pry Harry's hands from his bloody scar.

Harry pushed her away, his temper rising as the pain rattled through every bone in his body and the blood seeped down his face.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione was too shocked to say anything.

Harry could barely see them now. He wiped the blood away from his eyes and pushed himself up from the bed. It was near dawn…a little before six.

He clutched his head, trying to think. The pain was still there, but it was slowly receding. He had a throbbing headache and his clothing was bloody. Harry turned back to face them.

Hermione was pushing herself up off the floor and looking at him in shock. Ron was staring at him.

"Harry?" Hermione began, "Why…what…what happened?"

Harry shook his head emphatically, still clutching the scar. It had stopped bleeding now at least.

"I don't know, I was sleeping and then…" Harry frowned, trying to remember the dream. It was slipping from him even now, "…there was just exploding pain and I was screaming and bleeding at the same time…" He trailed off, trying to grasp all the fragments of the dream before they vanish, "I had been dreaming about Tom…and Ginny…" He shook his head again, "I don't remember."

Ron was looking frightened, "My sister and-and _him_!"

Harry nodded numbly.

"Was he hurting her? Was he-?"

"He wasn't hurting her!" Harry interrupted, "I would have remembered if he was!" He snapped irritably, annoyed at Ron for his fear and at himself for being so angry over nothing, "It was…memories of the Chamber of Secrets."

Hermione looked quickly at Harry, "What else did you dream of?"

"Mostly Ginny."

Hermione looked away and then back at Harry, and then at the floor. Ron took over,

"What about her?" He demanded, also annoyed.

"Memories."

"Of _what_?"

"I told you I don't remember what they were of!" Harry snapped impatiently, "I only know they were of Ginny and Tom!"

There was a long, drawn out silence before Hermione spoke.

"Come here, Harry, let me look at your scar. It needs to get cleaned."

Harry obeyed and walked towards her. Hermione looked up at him (he was a good three inches taller then her now) and pointed towards the floor, "You'll have to sit. I can't see your face properly otherwise. Ron would you fetch me a rag and some warm water?"

Ron exited the room. Hermione sat down opposite Harry; drawing her white bathrobe tighter around herself. "Harry, does it still hurt?" She asked.

Harry shook his head and she leaned forward, holding out her hand.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked uncertainly, stopping her finger just an inch from his scar.

"No, it's fine," Harry muttered. She took a breath and pressed her fingers lightly against the lightening shaped scar.

"Does that hurt?" She asked quickly.

"No, Hermione," Harry smiled faintly, "You would be able to tell if it did."

"Not necessarily," She said briskly, pulling away from him and sitting back down normally, "Some of you boys are so chauvinistic you pretend not to be able to feel pain."

Harry grinned at her and then just as quickly stopped. "Hermione?" He began.

She looked at him expectantly, "I'm sorry…I think I pushed you earlier."

Hermione blushed and looked away, "It's fine, Harry. Don't think about-!"

"No, it's not fine!" Harry said harshly, surprising even himself at the fervor with which he said this. "Hermione, I could have hurt you and I-I can't believe I did that! It was horrible…" He trailed off and shook his head.

Ron entered. "Here, I got the rag and the water. Harry, mate, you alright?" He asked, looking over at Harry anxiously as he dropped the items on the ground near Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry shrugged. Ron looked slightly reassured.

"Well, I think I'll start some breakfast seeing as we're all up. We can talk while we all eat." He made to turn for the door but Hermione's voice cut through his progress.

"Don't try cooking anything, Ronald." She commanded sternly. Ron turned back to look at her, a pleading look on his face.

"Come on, Hermione, that was two years ago! I've become a better cook since then!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically, an I-Don't-Believe-You-Ronald look plastered across every inch of her countenance.

"Honest!" He said in a pleading voice, "I was just distracted when I tried cooking those pancakes! You would have been too if you'd had Mad Eye boring a hole into your head because he thought you were trying to poison his breakfast!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at this, "When did that happen?" He asked, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again.

"Back in 5th year when we were at Grim-!" Ron broke off, looking uncertainly at his surroundings as if expecting a Death Eater to jump from the ceiling, "Well, you know where. Mum asked me to help with breakfast-!"

"The point is, _Ronald_," Hermione cut in sternly, "is that you are not to be alone and unsupervised in the kitchen. You are not allowed to bake or cook anything at all. Is that understood?"

Ron nodded glumly and made for the stairwell. Harry looked at Hermione, still grinning.

"How bad was it? I mean, if it's just some burnt pancakes…?" He trailed off at the look on Hermione's face. She was muttering darkly under her breath and shaking her head angrily,

"Trust me, Harry, it was _not_ just a minor burnt-food-situation."

"How bad was it?"

"We'll put it this way; Moody was right to worry about poison I think everyone suffered from air pollution from all the smoke. Ron set the kitchen afire, Kreacher refused to vacate the house for fear that the 'Mistress'' house would be destroyed, Sirius got a much needed break from the indoors (he jumped out the window in dog form) and some of Buckbeak's feathers caught fire. That's putting it _lightly_. You should have heard Mrs. Weasley afterwards."

Harry laughed and Hermione couldn't help but smile herself. "Yes, you can grin now, Harry, but it was quite frightening then. Now, hold still." She picked up the rag and placed it in the warm water, ringing it out gently. The she got up on her knees and leaned forwards, her own face just six inches from Harry's as she dabbed at his scar worriedly. Harry stared at her as she did this simply because it was hard to anywhere else because her bushy brown hair was blocking the rest of the room from view.

Without meaning to, Harry found himself marveling at how pretty Hermione had become since he first met her. When they were eleven, she was a short know-it-all with bushy hair, buck teeth, and a death wish if she ever broke one school rule. Now a sixteen year old girl (soon to be seventeen) was kneeling before him, cleaning his bloody scar. She was still fairly short, and still a know-it-all, but a little less of a stickler for the rules. Her bushy hair had thinned slightly over the years and she had had the buckteeth magically shrunk, but she was still the same girl. She had just grown up. Harry had never seen it before.

In Fourth Year he had never noticed how the other boys looked at her in shock, never really made the connection between Viktor's behavior and the other boys'. In Fifth Year, he had finally gotten Cho and had eyes for no one else. Sixth Year…Harry frowned slightly.

"Am I hurting you?" Hermione asked quickly, her eyes wide with anxiety. Harry shook his head but he noticed that she scrubbed at his scar far gentler then before. _She doesn't believe me_. He thought to himself. He looked up into her eyes and was shocked to see that she had been watching his expressions change. She quickly averted her gaze and pulled away.

"There," She said shakily, "It's done. All clean," She smiled brightly and dumped the bloodied rag in the water bucket. Harry felt his forehead. The skin around the scar was puffy, but other then that there was no sign he had just been screaming in pain.

"Thanks, Hermione," He said gratefully, helping her to her feet and picking up the bucket for her.

"It's nothing," Hermione said lightly; avoiding his gaze, "I mean, come on _Ginny_ would have done it…" She trailed off and Harry looked at her in shock.

"What does Ginny have to do with anything?" He asked, frowning slightly at the mention of his ex-girlfriend.

"Nothing," Hermione entered the bathroom, "Look, Harry, would you mind checking on Ron and making sure he's not doing something he shouldn't be in the kitchen? I've got to clean up my hands first."

"Sure," Harry walked down the stairs and found Ron hunched over a bowl of cereal. As soon as he heard Harry's footsteps behind him, he jumped and whirled around. Then he relaxed,

"Oh it's just you, mate. Had me worried for a second."

Harry laughed, "Hermione sent me down to make sure you didn't burn down this house too."

Ron grinned, "Yeah, I figured she'd do that."

Harry went to one of the cabinets and pulled out three dusty bowls, "I'll just rinse these out and then we can serve."

"Yes," Ron grinned and looked into the fridge, "between the two of us serving up three portions of newly bought cereal, I think the worst we can do is spill milk and slip on it."

Harry laughed again and set the newly washed crockery on the table. Hermione came down the stairs.

"Good morning, boys," She peered over Ron's shoulder and looked visibly relieved to see it was only cereal, "What's today's plan?" She looked over at Harry expectantly; taking the cereal bowl from Ron as she did so and beginning to serve it out equally among them. Ron sat down in his chair, watching Harry closely.

"Well, I reckon we should make up a list of the horcruxes Voldemort," (Ron winced) "look, Ron," Harry said quickly, "I think it's time you learned to say his name. Hermione and I are going to be saying it a lot around you in the future and unless you're prepared to jump every few minutes, than start saying his name."

Ron shook his head, "Harry, you can say his name, but I'm not going to. Ever." He picked up his spoon and adamantly began to shovel cereal onto it. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Just ignore him, Harry. What else will we do today?"

"After we've made up the list, we should try to figure out where they are likely to be," Harry mused aloud, "And…" He trailed off. He really hadn't thought much past that.

"We'll have to start practicing our jinxes," Hermione said quickly, sensing his indirection, "And we'll have to practice apparating some more since some of us can't do that properly yet."

Ron choked on his cereal.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Alright. When we're done with all that, we'll decide what to do then." He sank into his chair and picked up his spoon. Hermione did likewise.

"So," Ron began, attempting to talk and swallow at the same time, "why do you reckon Harry's scar hurt this morning?"

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and then back again, "Well, I really don't understand it, and Harry can remember so little of his dream anyways…" She shrugged, "It definitely means _something_ though. Harry, do you think … do you think Voldemort" (Ron jumped) "_Voldemort_" (Hermione pointedly stared at Ron as she said this before turning to look back at Harry) "was using Legilimens against you this morning? That would explain your scar hurting as much as it did."

"Well," Harry said, "if it was Voldemort" (again, Ron cringed) "why would he need to look at my memories of Ginny and him in the Chamber of Secrets? I mean, he was there, wasn't he?"

Hermione shook her head and turned to her cereal, "I really don't know, Harry."

Ron lowered his spoon and looked at them both, "Alright, moving off the subject of my sister and Him. Let's start that list on He-Who-Must-!"

"We know who you're talking about, Ronald," Hermione interrupted, "And I, like Harry, really wish you would start calling Voldemort" (Ron grimaced) "his real name. Honestly, what's Voldemort going to think if the three of us go marching up to him one day ready for the final duel and Harry starts addressing him and all you can do half the time is jump like a scared rabbit at the mention of his name?"

Ron ignored her. "So what are some possible horcruxes of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Hermione looked ready to start up an argument with Ron over the usage of Voldemort's name, but Harry, eager to stop another fight, spoke quickly.

"Well, Dumbledore believed Voldemort had seven. The first would have been the diary which I destroyed in Second Year. Dumbledore had destroyed a ring which was also a horcrux," Harry began to count on his fingers, "Voldemort himself counts as a horcux, because he's part of his soul, so that's a third horcrux. Then," Harry paused, "…there was the locket which turned out to be useless. R.A.B. had already destroyed that horcrux. So Voldemort has lost three horcruxes now."

"What are the others?"

"Dumbledore said he believed Voldemort would make a horcrux out of an item from each house. He said that Voldemort probably would have used Helga Hufflepuff's cup, so that's the fifth horcrux. We need two more."

"A horcrux from Slytherin-!"

"That was the locket."

"Alright," Ron screwed up his face in concentration, "Well he hasn't got a horcrux from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw yet has he?"

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head, "But then the ring might have been from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Or it might not have been," Hermione argued.

"Well if it did belong to one of the Houses, what would be the seventh horcrux?" Ron asked.

"Nagini," Harry replied immediately, "Nagini his snake."

"And why would he want to possess her?" Hermione argued, "I mean, come on, she's rather obvious. And after he died she would be the first people killed."

Harry groaned, all the thinking was bad enough without the headache from his scar as well, "Well, we know that so far Voldemort has lost three horcruxes. The other four we can't be positive of yet, but I think it's definite Voldemort wants a horcrux from each house. We've taken care of the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Houses, so now we need to think of what he could possibly take from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"The ring from Ravenclaw," Ron said, "So what from Gryffindor?"

"Godric Gryffindor only left behind two items," Hermione stated wisely, "And he wants items from the founders themselves. The Gryffindor item could only be the Sorting Hat or Godric's sword. Both would be impossible for Voldemort to turn into horcruxes because both have been in Dumbledore's possession all of Voldemort's life."

"Except for now," Harry said quietly, "Dumbledore's dead. Who's defending the hat and the sword?"

Silence greeted him and Harry connected the dots in the pause.

"And if Voldemort _was_ picking through my memories that would explain why my scar hurt and why he was looking over my memory of Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets. The sword _and_ the hat were there. He'll know that Dumbledore had them now. He'll know they would be in Dumbledore's office."

Hermione's face paled and Ron sunk back in his chair, "Bloody _hell_!" He exclaimed, "He could be there right now…in Hogwarts making a horcrux of his choice! There's no Dumbledore to guard them!"

Hermione cast Ron a frightened look, "Don't be ridiculous, Ronald, there are plenty of people at Hogwarts to watch over it like Professor McGonnagall and…" Hermione looked over at Harry, her eyes wide with fear. "Harry, if Voldemort goes to Hogwarts no one can stop him…Dumbledore was the only one he ever feared…"

Ron's face was fading in pallor very fast indeed, "This isn't good at _all_. He could murder everyone…"

Harry rose from the table angrily, "We have to warn them somehow."

"How?" Hermione demanded as sensibly as she could under the circumstances, "Harry we don't even know if he's going there…we don't know who's _waiting_ at Hogwarts for us. The Ministry-!"

"The Ministry can do whatever they want to me," Harry said heatedly, "But I still have to warn the others. I can't just _leave_ them there defenseless!"

"Harry, that's not what I meant at _all_," Hermione exclaimed desperately, "I meant that if we go back there now…" She shook her head, "I don't think it's wise, Harry. The Order of the Phoenix can take care of it, they're more experienced in these matters."

"Hermione, Voldemort's had since this morning to get to Hogwarts – ever since he saw my

memory and the Order isn't prepared. The only ones who can get there fast enough are here in this room!"

Hermione sighed resignedly, "Harry, I still don't think this is a good idea. It could be a trap."

Ron stood up too, making for the door, "We should owl someone at least. I'll send Pig to mum and dad telling them what we think is happening."

Harry turned to Hermione, "We'll have to Apparate outside Hogwarts grounds. I've heard you rant about _Hogwarts, A History_ enough to realize we can't apparate within the castle."

Hermione sniffed disdainfully but looked pleased nonetheless at his praise.

"And with my luck, Voldemort's probably already there," Harry groaned, "Hermione, you're the only one who can apparate legally, I can do it fine by myself but-!"

"Absolutely not, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's illegal for you to apparate!"

"I did it with Dumbledore when…" Harry broke off and looked away from her, "I did it before without leaving any part of me behind, I can do it again. Legalities are the least of our concerns."

"Harry, it's…" She sighed and shook her head, her golden-brown curls shaking gently as she did so, "Fine. Apparate by yourself if you must, but I refuse to let Ron do so. He could leave part of himself behind again."

"You can do side-by-apparition with him," Harry said blithely.

"That's not much better than letting him do it himself-!"

"Hermione," Harry cut over her, "I have no doubt in your ability to take Ron there without leaving behind part of him. If anyone can it's you," She rolled her eyes even as a pink flush of pride crept up her neck, "Hermione, I'm serious. You're the most talented witch I've ever met."

Hermione had turned red as a cherry at this point. She looked at everything but Harry. "Oh, _alright!_" She conceded, "I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Harry grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up a good two inches off the ground, whirling her around him. Hermione shrieked and clutched to his shoulders frantically, laughing as she did so. He lowered her to the ground slowly and Hermione gingerly let go of Harry's shirt; blushing profusely. Ron entered.

"Alright," Hermione said slowly, "I guess we'll go now. Ron, you'll be apparating with me."

"Why not Harry?" Ron asked. At the look on Hermione's face he elaborated, "Not that I doubt your abilities, Herm, but I…well, Harry's stronger than you."

"You don't need _strength_ to apparate Ronald," Hermione sniffed, "You need the three D's, _Determination, Deliberation, and Destination_."

"The reason why Hermione's bringing you is because it would be safer for someone who's legally able to apparate to bring you. Less body parts missing."

"Oh, um…ok," Ron said awkwardly. He looked over at Hermione and reddened, "Uh…right, so… Hermione, where exactly do you want me to…to hold on to you?"

"Oh _honestly_, Ronald!" Hermione snapped, "Just grab my hand!"

"Wait!" Harry said quickly, "I think I should apparate first, just to make sure the coast is clear. I'm the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts so if a Death Eater is waiting for us I can fend him off."

"That's stupid," Ron announced bluntly, "We're all apparating at the same time."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione rode over him, "I agree with Ronald. It would be safer for all three of us to arrive at the same time, Harry."

"Hermione-!"

"Take my hand, Ronald," Hermione said briskly, ignoring Harry's protests, "On the count of three…One, Two, Three!"

Harry was being compressed into a shapeless mass and being pushed through a tiny hole, the muscles in his body cramping and his breath trapped in his lungs. And then it was over.

They were in Hogsmeade Village beside the Three Broomsticks. Hermione's eyes sprang open with a crack and she looked anxiously at Ron, who was lying in the grass next to her.

"I didn't leave anything behind did I? You're all here?"

Ron grinned and stood up, "I'm fine, Hermione. After all, a missing buttock isn't life threatening."

Harry laughed and Hermione's head snapped around in his direction to favor him with a glare. Turning back to Ron, she proceeded to glower,

"Oh very funny, Ronald!" Hermione said irritably, her cheeks flushing, "Real _witty_."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron demanded bluntly.

"This isn't a time for jokes," Hermione announced disdainfully, turning her back on him and walking over to Harry, "This is serious."

"I know it's _serious_!" Ron snapped angrily.

Hermione ignored him and looked towards Harry, "Off to Hogwarts then?"

He nodded, "Let's get out of here before Madame Rosmerta chases us out for all the apparating, unless," Harry grinned wryly, "_Ron_ has any objections?"

Ron blushed furiously, "Oh come on you git! I am _so_ over her! Never even liked her in the first place…" His ears were bright red and they all laughed.

"Oh you two are so…!" She broke off heatedly and started up towards the castle, continuing her rant as she went,

"Vold-!" at the look on Ron's face she rolled her eyes, "_emort_ could be there now already. And you two are making _jokes_...!"

**A/N:**

**Well don't I feel loved. One review! Thank you, **MilanGulsar, **for deciding to be kind to this poor author and giving me some feedback.**

MilanGulsar: **I apologize if the next update is a little slow. My computer is having problems. Please continue to review and read!**

**The rest of you out there, REVIEW! I can tell how many people have read my stories and how many have left reviews. It's one of the privileges an author gets. 132 people read this story, and only ONE thought to review! Authors need feedback to decide what needs to be fixed or changed. It's not that hard to review either. You just press a button and write whether you hate the story or love it. Thank you again, **MilanGulsar, **for reviewing. I can only hope that other people will do the same.**


	4. Ch 4: A Story of the Past

**Chapter Four: A Story of the Past**

The trio stopped in front of the great oaken doors leading into the castle and unconsciously stepped closer together. All the walk up they had been hemmed in by thick mists and suffocated by a stiflingly unnatural silence that had settled over the castle. The sun was shrouded over by clouds and a damp breeze made its way towards them.

"Do you think he's already here?" Hermione whispered nervously, looking up at the dark and foreboding windows of the castle as if expecting to see Voldemort's red eyes glaring out of them.

"No," Harry said quietly, "If he were here we would hear the fighting."

"Then why is it so quiet?" Ron whispered back, turning his head to look behind him at the advancing fog.

"Maybe he's already done what he meant to do," Hermione answered, drawing closer to Harry, her argument with the boys earlier completely forgotten.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry answered. Withdrawing his wand and motioning for the others to do so as well he held it out in front of him like one would hold a sword, and with his other hand knocked on the ancient doors.

A hollow echo sounded through the castle and pounded in their ears, mocking their anxiety. Without realizing it, the trio had stopped breathing and all three of them were frozen as if statues, as solemn footsteps made their way towards the doors as if from a far place.

Without a word passed between them, the trio took on their defensive stance, with Harry in the center and most prominent, Ron to his right, a few feet behind Harry, and Hermione to Harry's left, all three of their wands held steady and pointed at the doors.

The footsteps grew louder and faster, until in just a few seconds they were at the doors and bolts were being withdrawn. Suddenly, the doors swung open and the trio found themselves face to face with Professor McGonnagall, her ancient face screwed up in anxiety, the worry lines juxtaposed harshly against her severe glance.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" She demanded, her eyes landing on Harry's wand and then scanning quickly behind him, "Weasley, Granger, what are you doing?"

Harry lowered his wand and the others did as well.

"Then you mean he isn't here?"

"Who isn't here?" McGonnagall demanded, "Speak some sense, Potter!"

"Voldemort," Harry said quickly, "He isn't here?"

"Of course not!" Professor McGonnagall looked shocked, "What led you to believe he would be?"

"The horcru-ow!" Ron yelped and clutched the foot Harry had just stomped on.

"Profess- um, sorry, Headmistress," Harry amended, "Could we come inside?"

McGonnagall stepped away from the doors, making way for the three of them and looking out furtively into the mists before closing them again. Turning back to face them, she began her questioning,

"Now, what is the meaning of this?" She asked, pursing her lips into a thin line, "What were you saying, Weasley?"

"Nothing," Ron mumbled.

McGonnagall gave him a surreptitious look and then glanced at Harry, "Whatever it was you were talking about I'm sure Potter is the reason you stopped."

Ron scratched his neck awkwardly and looked at the floor. McGonnagall ignored him,

"Come you three, we need to talk."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they fell into step behind her and made their way through the familiar hallways.

"To the Headmaste- well…" McGonnagall began to take longer strides and she clutched her bony hands tightly, "…to my office. We need to speak privately."

Harry barely registered the alteration in title. It would always be Dumbledore's office to him, no matter how many Headmasters and Headmistresses followed him.

They stopped in front of the gargoyle Harry had visited so many times the previous year. McGonnagall wasted no time with complex hand motions or frivolities and merely said a simple phrase in a commanding tone,

"The Power the Dark Lord knows not."

The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside for them, revealing a circular staircase. They climbed upwards and found themselves in Dumbledore's Office, just as he had left it the night he died.

All the strange instruments and whirring contraptions remained, Fawkes' stand still stood by the desk, a dark and sad reminder of what had once been. Upon the circular walls were the portraits of past Headmasters, the last of which was Dumbledore himself, sitting contentedly in a chintz chair, a bright purple turban balanced on his gray head, his bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"Hello, Harry," He said brightly, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Minerva."

"Hello, professor," Harry said quietly. Behind him Hermione blinked back tears and Ron stared uncomfortably at the floor, his face flushing.

McGonnagall took the chair behind the desk and sat in it, looking over at the trio in a business-like fashion,

"Now, Potter, tell me why the three of you came here without warning, protection, or reasonable thought in the middle of a war." Though she had not raised her voice, her tone was unmistakably accusatory and her eyes glinted angrily from behind her glasses.

"I had a hunch that Voldemort would be here," Harry said without preamble, staring directly at McGonnagall.

"A hunch," She said testily.

"A hunch." Harry replied, staring at her.

"You risked your lives for _a hunch_?" She demanded, her voice rising, "You risked your _friends'_ lives for a _hunch_!"

"It…It wasn't exactly a hunch, professor," Hermione interjected, "Harry based his reasoning on something…on something Dumbledore told him before…before he died."

"And what was that?" McGonnagall asked, looking from one to the other.

"I believed that Lord Voldemort would come to Hogwarts for something," Harry said quietly, looking past McGonnagall and over at the portrait of Dumbledore who was watching the scene unfold. "I thought he coming for, for the last…thing we'd discussed before, Headma- professor."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry, "What led you to believe this, Harry?"

"I had a dream, sir, and he saw that-those…items from my memory," Harry said quietly, "I thought that was why he was invading my mind…so he could find out where…they were. I thought he would come here."

McGonnagall whirled around to look at Dumbledore's portrait, "Albus, what is he talking about?"

"Not now, Minerva," Dumbledore said quietly, "It is not wise to tell you just yet. Potter is doing the right thing in not telling anyone but his closest friends."

"But Albus-!"

"Minerva, please," Dumbledore said calmly, holding up his hand, "I need to speak to Harry and find out what he needs to say." He looked back over at Harry, "Please continue."

"I was almost certain he would come for them, sir."

"By 'them', I assume you mean the sword of Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat Godric took off his head?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry looked quickly over at McGonnagall and then back at Dumbledore, "Yes."

"Your fears were well founded, Harry," Dumbledore said gravely, "but quite impossible. Defenses have been laid over both these items in case of just such an event."

"So," Harry sighed, "So Voldemort can't ever get Gryffindor's sword or his hat?"

"Not quite, Harry," Dumbledore said slowly, "but almost there. Lord Voldemort cannot ever touch the sword of Gryffindor or the Sorting Hat or the item of Ravenclaw."

"Why not?" Harry interrupted.

"Patience," Dumbledore smiled faintly, "I am getting there. Harry, remember when I told you of the Prophecy back in your fifth year?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore went on, "Harry, I mentioned the Power the Dark Lord knows not. I told you it was love."

"Yes."  
"As long as you _love_ Harry, Voldemort cannot touch those three items."

"What do I have to do with Gryffindor?" Harry demanded "Or _Ravenclaw_ for that matter?"

"I believe Miss Granger can answer that question, Harry."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Harry, you aren't _in_ Gryffindor, you _are_ Gryffindor. You're everything the house stands for."

"Ok…?"

"Godric Gryffindor fell in love with Rowena Ravenclaw," Hermione said slowly, "and she loved him back. The problem was that Salazaar Slytherin loved Rowena as well, and Helga Hufflepuff loved Godric. Because the four friends were so close at the time and to prevent heartache, Godric and Rowena promised each other they would never marry and instead would found a school where children of the future would be taught magic. Salazaar and Helga thought this was a great idea so they decided to help with the school as well. But Godric and Rowena had wanted the school to be their own, so they decided to each pick a certain object very close to them and enchant this object with the characteristics of themselves.

"After they died these objects would remain and would stay in Hogwarts. They were meant to find the two students who were most alike to Godric and Rowena and help these two people fight the battle that was to come. Once these objects got into the hands of the intended, nothing would be able to stop them because of the love retained in the relics of Godric and Rowena." Hermione finished, breathless and looked back over at Dumbledore's portrait.

"As you can guess, Harry, what Miss Granger is saying is that you are the intended 'heir' of Godric. His sword is meant for you." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Then who is Rowena?" Harry asked, "I mean, well…Rowena's _heir_. Surely it's not Hermione?" He looked quickly over at her, "I mean, not as if I wouldn't _like_ to be romantically involved with you…" Ron glowered and Harry reddened, "but uh…I've never really…um, thought of you like that."

Hermione nodded, "I'm not offended Harry. Pre-destined love is completely stereotypical. I like to choose my own future."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked from Harry to Hermione and back again, "Well, now that that's been sorted out, back to the subject of Rowena's heir. Harry, just because Rowena and Godric were in love doesn't mean you have to fall in love with Rowena's heir. The love in the objects of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw will be triggered when they fall into the hands of the intended students."

Harry sank into the chair in front of the desk, "Um, sir, I'm a little confused. Godric and Rowena were in love, they put their love into objects…why?"

"They wanted what they could not have themselves to be given to their heirs."

"So I _do_ have to be in love with Rowena's heir!"

"No, but you must have a strong bond with the heir. After all, Rowena's heir could be your sister, not that that could ever happen, but hypothetically speaking."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore in surprise at this, "But I always thought…oh never mind." He sighed, "Where was I? Yes. Ok, so I have to at least be friends with Rowena's heir for the magic to work. I have that down, and we know Godric's sword is in this office, but why would the Founders' love be enough to defeat Voldemort? And how am I 'protecting' the objects by continuing to love? And what does the Sorting Hat have to do with anything?"

Dumbledore took a breath, "That's a long train of questions, Harry, but I'll do my best to answer them all. Firstly, the Founders' love (Godric and Rowena) is enough to counter-act the hate of Salazaar. Salazaar is dead, so one could say the heirlooms of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are useless. This is not true. Salazaar has an heir-Voldemort, and part of him is carried on in this heir just as part of Gryffindor is carried in you, Harry. You must carry Godric's sword into battle along with Rowena's heir in order to fully destroy the spirit of Salazaar.

"Secondly, you are protecting the heirlooms of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw from Voldemort who will seek to destroy them by continuing to love. As long as you, the heir of Gryffindor continue to love the others around you, Gryffindor's love for Rowena will remain in the sword. By loving, Harry, you are preventing Voldemort from taking the heirlooms and turning their love into his hatred so that he can well…you know what I mean," Dumbledore said, giving Harry a wry smile.

"But why can't Voldemort just destroy the objects rather than turn them into a you-know-what?"

"I was getting there, Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "As I mentioned before, Voldemort carries the spirit of Salazaar Slytherin within him. Just as Voldemort could previously never touch you thanks to Lily's sacrifice, Salazaar could never touch Godric or Rowena because of their sacrifice. Since their characteristics were added to their heirlooms, Voldemort – who is the heir of Salazaar – cannot touch them. Their love still prevails."

"But isn't this whole 'having a part of Godric in me' rather like a you-know-what?" Harry asked.

"No, because Godric is not living is he?" Dumbledore asked, smiling, "He blessed his heir with his character. There is a difference."

"Oh."

"Now, where was I?" Dumbledore asked lightly, "Ah yes, your third and last question, Harry. What does the Sorting Hat have to do with all of this?"

"Yes."

"And the answer to that Harry, is a blank. I do not know. I have devoted my life to fighting evil and learning all I could about the ways of doing so. It took years to uncover the full story of Godric, Helga, Salazaar, and Rowena-!"

"Then how did Hermione know?" Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore smiled and looked over at Hermione, "She and I had a little chat some years back."

Harry looked at Hermione curiously and then back at Dumbledore, "Why?"

"That," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chintz chair, "is for you to find out Harry. But now, I believe we have used up enough of Minerva's time and she must be thoroughly confused. Am I correct?" Dumbledore asked, turning to look at McGonnagall.

"Yes," She said stiffly.

"Don't worry, you will find out what we were speaking of soon enough. Now," Dumbledore began, "I think it is time to present Harry with his sword and then these three friends should be on their way. I believe Bill and Fleur have a wedding in a few days, correct, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron looked up, "Uh…yes sir, that's right."

Dumbledore smiled, "And you should all be well rested before then. Minerva, if you will present Mr. Potter with his sword…"

McGonnagall stood up and lifted up the glass casing over Godric's sword. Reverently, she lifted it up and walked back to Harry with the ruby encrusted weapon held carefully in her palms,

"Here," She said, "take good care of it…and do us proud."

Harry nodded and lifted up the sword. Dumbledore spoke from his portrait,

"And Harry, find Rowena's heir before it is too late."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"There are limits to love, Harry…it cannot wait forever."

The trio arrived back at Godric's Hollow that evening. Harry and Ron proceeded with a customary search of the premises and Hermione set about making dinner for them. Ron still wasn't allowed in the kitchen. Around six thirty the meal was over and the dishes were washing themselves in the sink as the three of them talked around the dining table, each with a mug of tea in their hands.

"So where do you suppose Rowena's thing-a-majig is?" Ron asked after giving Harry's sword a thorough examination.

"No one knows where Rowena's _heirloom_ is, Ronald," Hermione corrected, "It was misplaced over the years. Or stolen."

"What I want to know is who Rowena's heir is," Harry mused, "then we can start worrying over the heirloom. According to Dumbledore as long as I love the heirlooms are safe from Voldemort, so their location isn't really a major concern right now."

The three of them were silent for some time until Hermione looked up suddenly,

"Do you think Rowena's heir is Ginny? It would explain why Voldemort was looking at your memories of her in the Chamber."

"It's not Ginny," Ron said quickly, "My sister isn't smart enough to be Rowena's heir."

"She's rather good at Potions, Ron," Hermione countered, "Perhaps you didn't notice when Slughorn told Harry he quite approved of him dating her last year?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Ron mumbled, "And since when did _I_ pay attention to Harry's love life?"

"Are you implying I do?" Hermione demanded, her temper flaring.

"Oh shut up!" Harry exclaimed, "What's up with you two?"

"Ronald is being a prat."

"He asked you a question." Harry said reasonably.

"It certainly _implied_ something!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"It didn't imply anything!" Ron countered, "I was making a statement on my own character, but if you _think_ it implied something maybe I struck a nerve-!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched, standing up from the table and slamming her mug down furiously so that tea slopped over the table.

"Oh both of you just stop, _please_!" Harry appealed, "Just once, _don't_ argue. It's really dumb. We're in a crisis right now and you guys are fighting over a dumb sentence Ron said."

Hermione sat down huffily, her face still flushed,

"Very well then, Harry, I'm ready to listen to what _you_ have to say." She said stiffly.

Harry sighed. It wasn't peace but at least it was a truce.

"I don't think Ravenclaw's Heir is Ginny, I don't feel that way for her anymore."

"Dumbledore said it didn't have to be a romantic feeling," Hermione said quickly, "There just needed to be a bond for the magic to work."

"I still don't think it's Ginny," Harry said, shaking his head. "She doesn't seem like a Ravenclaw to me."

"Well that's just because you've always considered her a Gryffindor." Hermione answered, "It's perfectly understandable."

"Hey," Ron said, "Maybe it's Luna. You know, she's a Ravenclaw."

Harry looked over at Ron, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Um, yeah…Luna's a great girl and everything Ron, but I can't imagine her as Ravenclaw's Heir either." Harry said slowly.

"Well you took her to Slughorn's Party last year," Ron countered.

"Because she was fun to be around, not because I was _interested_ in her."

"For the millionth time!" Hermione exclaimed, "You do _not_ have to be romantically involved with Rowena's Heir, Harry!"

"Right," Harry conceded, "I'm sorry, it's just…I always thought that…never mind."

"Funny," Ron mused, "That's exactly what you said back in Dumbledore's Office, mate. Is there something you want to tell us? Maybe a hope that you'd be able to force some girl into marrying you because oh…_it was meant to be_!" Ron performed a strange fluttering of the eyelids and clasping of hands as he said this that was so comical even Hermione laughed.

After he had recovered, Harry shook his head,

"No, Ron, it's not like that. I just always thought I'd…that I'd feel _something_ for the one I face Voldemort down with."

Ron looked highly affronted, "Excuse me, mate, but _I_ plan on facing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with you, and I don't want you swinging that way towards me."

Harry grinned, "No, Ron I didn't mean it like that. I mean I always thought I'd feel something for the girl who was there for me."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the weight of Harry's words sunk in and he realized just what he had said.

"But I mean, of course I didn't mean _you_, Hermione!" He exclaimed, appalled, "I just thought that um, that the girl who cared enough about me to fight Voldemort would um…that I'd uh…like…that girl, not that it's…I just thought…" Harry trailed off, muttering incoherently under his breath, his face reddening furiously.

Hermione was the first to react.

"Well, yes… It's um, it's getting late," She said in a flustered manner, "I think it's time we all went to bed. It's a big day tomorrow. We can't be late." She hastily turned around and made her exit from the kitchen. Harry made to follow in suit and go up to bed, but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat.

"You…you don't have a thing for Hermione do you, Harry?" He asked sternly, his face anything but comical.

Harry yanked his arm out of Ron's grasp, "Of course I don't, Ron! What kind of question is that? She's my best friend…nothing more."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Nothing more?" He said skeptically.

"Nothing more." Harry repeated irritably, "What's it to you anyway? Have _you_ got a 'thing' for her?" He snapped.

"No." Ron said quickly, looking away from Harry, "She's my friend. That's it."

Harry looked over at Ron, "That's _it_?"

Ron nodded and Harry almost laughed.

"Don't lie, Ron, I know you like her. Or else what was that whole thing with Viktor?"

Ron's face turned bright red within a second and he rose from his chair violently, "I don't like Hermione, I was just looking out for her!" He snarled, stomping off through the door angrily.

Harry watched him go and slowly rose from his chair, feeling inexplicably tired after all the arguing. Somehow, this wasn't how he had imagined living with Ron and Hermione would be.

**A/N:**

**I thank you (five people) for reviewing. This is better than before, but considering I now have over 300 hits on this story, I still would like more. That aside, thank you for reading and reviewing (the five of you that did) and please continue to do so.**

Nocturnal007:** Thank you, and I will try to look at your story (if I do have the spare time) however, in a few days my computer is getting fixed, so it could be awhile.**

Gaelyn: **Thank you, and I hope that this will help formulate a good opinion (I'm a sporadic reviewer too)**

Sky Spirit**: Thanks, I was sort of worried about how my characters were coming across, but thanks to you I know I'm doing okay**

Sweet-As-Sugar-Just-Might-M...:**Yes, Irealized the ring was also the Gaunts after I had typed up that particular chapter (Iam currently several chapters ahead of this one you see) when I was re-readingHBP with my family. I will try to correct the mistake in future chapters, however, I must apologize if I do not. I'm sort of lazy :)**  
**  
**


	5. Ch 5: Enter the Weasleys

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

**Chapter Five: Enter the Weasleys**

Harry was dreaming again.

He was striding through a dark tunnel with a gleaming silver sword held high. Torches sputtered and flickered in his wake and a chill of the underground reached down to his marrow. His footsteps were hollow and echoed harshly against the hollowed out stone walls, too loudly he thought. Turning around he looked back and saw the silhouette of a tall, gawky boy following closely behind him.

"Oy, Harry! Why've you stopped?" Called the silhouette.

Harry ignored him and turned back to face the direction he had been headed in, hastening his stride as an anxiety stole through him. _This was it,_ came the thought, like an electric spark shooting through his body, _the answer is down this tunnel_.

He rounded a corner and the echoing footsteps did as well. The air was growing fouler as he went on, and suddenly the walls were no longer hewn out of stone, instead to his right, left, and ceiling all was dirt and worms. The torches were left in the darkness behind him and he drew his wand,

"_Lumos_!" He muttered quietly, knowing that stealth was of the essence; he wasn't the only one looking.

"Harry." The voice was quiet, it filled up his mind and engulfed him.

"_Harry_."

The ground began to vibrate and in shock he whirled about to face the crumbling dirt walls. In alarm, he saw great rents form in the ceiling,

"Ron!" He roared, running back up the tunnel towards his friend, "RON!"

"Harry!"

"_Move_, Ron!" He shouted hoarsely, dirt falling in a rocky deluge around him and clogging up his senses, muffling him.

"Help me!" Ron was screaming frantically, "Harry! No! _Impediamenta!_"

"Ro-!" Harry stumbled and fell, the dirt was pouring down on him, it was stiflingly hot. Something was grabbing at him, his arms were imprisoned in a mound of dirt and debris, he couldn't feel his legs.

"No! No!" The voice was calling faintly, "_Impediament-!_"

Harry's eyes were closing, his eyelids were drooping and he was engulfed in darkness, absolute, stifling darkness, slowly suffocating him…

"_Harry!_"

He woke with a start to find himself staring into the light of a single, flickering candle. Blinking as his eyes came into focus, he peered about himself.

Hermione was crouched beside the bed, her expression insistent and slightly put off.

"I've been shaking you forever, Harry!" She said accusingly, "You wouldn't budge. We're about to be late because of you…and Ron." She added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, attempting to sit up, only to realize his legs were entangled in his sheets and that he was drenched in sweat. Wiping at his feverish face and reaching for his glasses, he disentangled himself from his sheets as Hermione answered him,

"I was going to wake you up at 6:00 sharp, but _Ronald_ told me to lighten up and let you sleep in. Because of him we're going to be late to the Burrow."

"We're going to the Burrow?" Harry asked faintly, his mind elsewhere.

"_Yes_," Hermione exclaimed, "Have you already forgotten, Harry? Mrs. Weasley asked us to help with the wedding preparations. Bill and Fleur are getting married in _three days_."

"Oh…right, the wedding," Harry mumbled, swinging his legs over the bed and stretching.

"Are…are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Yes," Harry lied.

"You didn't have a dream?" Hermione asked furtively.

"Of course I had a dream," Harry snapped bitterly.

"What was it?" Hermione pressed.

"Nothing important." Harry said angrily, reminded of all his other dreams; all those premonitions Voldemort had manipulated him with.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked, watching him closely and biting her lip nervously, "It wasn't…one of _those_ dreams was it?"

Harry stood up and walked around her, "I'm not a fool, Hermione, 'those' dreams aren't…" Harry searched for a word to describe how he felt but couldn't find one, "Look, I need to get dressed, Hermione, otherwise we _will_ be late to the Burrow. Just go downstairs and make sure Ron isn't in the Kitchen."

Hermione bit her lip even harder and looked at Harry, "Are…are you sure, if this is important, Harry…"

"It's not!" He shot at her, more harshly than he had intended to.

Hermione paled, "Oh…alright then, I'll…I'll just go…if that's – if that's what you really want, Harry."

"It is," Harry said firmly, refusing to look at her. He didn't know why he was being so hard on her. Maybe it was just his fear of falling into the same trap twice…

He heard the door shut quietly and Hermione's steps leading down the stairs that announced her departure.

Harry slumped down onto his unmade bed, bowing his head in his hands and clutching his jet black hair, racking his brain for the reasons behind his actions.

He was angry because of the dream, that was it. He was embarrassed because he had put his life and his friends' lives in danger for the sake of a dream, not once, but _twice_ in the space of two years. The first dream had resulted in Sirius' death, fortunately the second hadn't cost any lives, but it had still reminded him how young and foolish he still was.

Death seemed to be the only thing that could remind him of the danger he and his friends lived in, and he had baited it in his last venture. He wasn't going to allow this most recent dream to lead him to entice Death more. Fate had been kind to him yesterday, he, Ron, and Hermione hadn't come to any harm and had instead learned a valuable lesson from Dumbledore, he couldn't be so sure fate would shine on him again.

They apparated into the Burrow, the three of them all holding hands, Hermione in the center. It was a clear, sunny day and the grass was green and the pond was covered in duckweed and buzzing with insects in the heavy air. The Burrow was even more dilapidated and lopsided than ever with paint peeling off on every single square inch and the door nearly off its hinges; but to Harry it looked more like home than anywhere he had lived yet.

Beside him, Ron sighed and took in a breath of air.

"Mum's baking," He announced with a grin, "and it smells like quiche."

Hermione looked over at him with a smile playing around her mouth, "You just ate, Ron!"

"Yes well, nothing can compare to mum's cooking…not even your pancakes, Herm."

Harry laughed and Hermione shoved them both on the shoulder playfully.

"Well that's the last time I'm cooking for you two, you ungrateful boys!"

"That's okay," Ron said roguishly, "Fred and George came up with an Instant-Weasley-Cook-Off package. They took samples of all of mum's dishes and magically mass-produced them. Harry and I can buy out their stock."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when the door of the Burrow was thrown off its hinges – not that it took much effort – and a blur of red and blue charged at Harry.

With a squeal, Ginny Weasley through her arms about Harry's neck and clutched at him tightly, laughing gaily into his ear,

"Oh, Harry!" She exclaimed, "I've been waiting ever since summer holiday started to see you!"

"Um," Harry looked at Ron for help but only received a grin and a shrug. Awkwardly, Harry patted the back of Ginny's blue shirt, "Uh…Ginny-!"

Cutting him off, Ginny finally released Harry and held him away at arm's length, examining him, "You look tired, Harry. Ron hasn't been keeping you up all night playing Quidditch all night has he?" She asked, laughing and flipping her long mane of copper hair over her shoulder.

"Um…no," Harry began, only to be cut off by Ginny again. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and stood up on her toes to land a kiss on his cheek,

"I've missed you so much, Harry, you can't even begin to imagine how long I've waited for this moment."

"Actually, Ginny-!"

"Harry you _have_ to come see the gardens, I've been working on them in my spare time just to surprise you. Come on," She exclaimed, grabbing his hand energetically and trying to yank him after her.

"Ginny, wait," Harry said, pulling her back to face him, "Ginny, I…I thought you…we broke up for a reason last year you know."

Ginny's face fell, though her smile remained fixated horribly, as if someone had come up and glued it on to her face but surely not as if it actually belonged there.

"I know," She said, her voice oddly strained and too happy, "but we still feel the same way about each other, don't we? I mean Voldemort isn't likely to call at the Burrow and see us is he?" She broke into strained laughter at her weak joke and Harry looked towards his two friends for help.

Hermione was looking uncomfortable and refused to meet his eyes or even look at Ginny. Ron, on the other hand was looking angry.

"Ginny, I could love you with all my heart or sprout wings and fly for you but that wouldn't change the fact that we can't be together," He pled, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived…I'm meant to fight Voldemort but not to have happiness. We can't be together."

Hermione looked up at his words and then hastily looked away. Turning to Ron she whispered quietly,

"Come on, Ron, we should go."

Ron looked as if he wanted to say something to Harry, but Hermione forcibly turned him and grabbed his arm, taking off for the door.

Ginny did not even notice their departure.

"Harry, that's…that's a lie," She said, her smile still plastered across her face, "We can still be together. Voldemort-!"

"-won't rest until I'm dead and everyone I hold dear is dead too," Harry cut in.

"Then why do you let _them_ go with you?" Ginny demanded, her smile vanishing in a flash to be replaced with angry tears, "Why do you bring _her_!"

"Because they refuse to stay behind."

"_They_!" Ginny exclaimed, "They refuse to stay behind? How about me? _I_ refuse to stay behind but you won't let _me_-!"

"They've been there for me!" Harry countered.

"_I've been there for you_!" Ginny shrieked.

"Twice, Ginny, they've been there for six years of my life; through thick and thin."

"I'm the one who loves you!"

Harry looked down at the ground and dug at the dirt awkwardly with his shoe.

"Except-!" Ginny broke off and a solitary tear slipped down her face as she stared at him in shock, "Except you're not in love with me anymore…are you?"

Harry made no objection but she couldn't look away from him.

"Maybe you never were. Maybe it was all…all just in my head," She whispered, her voice shaking, her eyes pleading with him to prove her wrong.

Harry looked up at her quickly, "Ginny, I…I _did_ love you last year. You were everything I wanted."

"You were everything I wanted," She repeated in a tremulous whisper, another tear falling down her face.

Harry wiped away the tear with him thumb, "Ginny, I loved you in the past. But now is now, and we can't ever look back. The only way to live is to look ahead and deal with now."

She made no response other then to take a step backwards from him, her eyes still wide in shock.

"I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything ever happened to you Ginny, you're my sister now…but I can't, I just…" Harry trailed off, shaking his head, "_We_ no longer exist Ginny. It's just Harry and Ginny now – two separate people living two separate lives."

Ginny took another step back, away from Harry, as if she could just rewind time by backing away from him. Hesitantly, Harry stepped towards her, his hands outstretched to apologize for hurting her. But it was too much for Ginny, whirling about she ran from him and pounded up the stairs and through the doorway, hiding from the one who had taken her heart and torn it in two.

Harry ran after her, charging up the creaking stairs and into the hall where Ron stood waiting for him, his face looking mutinous. Grabbing Harry by the throat with one hand and pushing him up against the wall with the other he roared between gritted teeth,

"What did you do to my little sister!"

"I…" Harry struggled against Ron but his friend was significantly taller and held the advantage, "I told her I was…sorry but…just…just let me _down_, Ron!" He commanded angrily, choking with the effort.

"You made her cry!" Ron shouted, driving Harry up against the wall even harder, "What did you say you git!"

That was the last straw. Furiously, Harry yanked away from Ron's grasp and punched him soundly in the nose. Howling with rage, Ron balled his fists and slugged Harry in the stomach. Doubled over in pain and clutching his bruised throat, Harry coughed and struck out with his feet, kicking Ron hard in the shins. Collapsing on the floor, Ron clutched his bleeding nose and got back up again, swinging out with his free hand.

Harry blocked the blow just in time and roared out hoarsely, "_Petrificus Total-!_" Just as a shocked Hermione and a horrified Mrs. Weasley entered the hall.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Harry!"

Ron took advantage of the situation and swung out at Harry again; catching Harry off guard he punched him in the side of the head. Harry was thrown up against the wall with the force of the blow and his knee crashed against the wood painfully. He slid to the floor, and Ron yanked out his wand just as Hermione jumped between them, shielding Harry, her own wand withdrawn and a dangerous spark in her eye,

"Don't make me, Ronald!" She shrieked.

Ron hesitated and Fleur appeared in the doorway,

"Vat iz ze meaning ov zis?" She asked, her blue eyes taking in the scene with shock.

"Exactly!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, staring at her son and Harry in utter astonishment and fury, "What is going on here?"

"He started it!" Ron interjected, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. Hermione looked over at Harry in surprise,

"What?"

"That's not true," Harry groaned, rubbing his throat and aching knee, dragging himself to his feet, "Ron pushed me against the wall for no reason!"

"For no _reason_!" Ron bellowed, "You made my little sister _cry_!"

Hermione whirled about to face Ron furiously,

"Is that it? You attacked Harry because _Ginny_ started crying!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, the shock completely gone and pure fury radiating from her, "You are a _disgrace_!"

"I can't _believe_ you!" Hermione exclaimed furiously, "Apologize!"

"No!" Ron shot back at her mutinously.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you _will_ apologize to Harry!" Mrs. Weasley commanded, her voice shaking with barely controlled anger.

"That's alright," Harry said bitterly, glaring daggers at Ron, "I don't need his apology; nor do I want it." Harry pushed past them and grabbed at the ancient banister for support, his knee send electric shocks of pain up his leg. He grimaced.

"Harry wait!" Hermione said quickly, running to him and aiming her wand at his knee. Concentrating very hard, she closed her eyes and Harry felt his knee cap slide back into place with a sickening squelching noise. Hermione opened her eyes again and pocketed her wand. She stood up and looked Harry over,

"Did he get you anywhere else?"

Harry felt Ron's mocking gaze boring into the back of his head and he shook it violently.

"No."

"Yes he did!" Hermione said, a catch in her voice, "Look at your throat, it's all bruised and…oh, Harry, let me look at it!"

She tried to pull out her wand again but Harry forced her hand away, "Not now, Hermione." He turned his back on them all and walked upstairs as quickly and with as much honor that he could manage under the circumstances, conscious that Ron's scornful eyes were watching his every move.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I suppose that's the best I'll get. I really appreciated your feedback, andI hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. That being said, before I reply to your reviews, I want to explain why I did what I did in this chapter.**

**Don't think I'm being mean to Ron because I hate him. That is not true. I do not hate Ron. To the contrary, I think he is a very nice, loveable character. What I was portraying in this chapter is how loyal he is to his family. Ron has already shown his over-protectiveness of Ginny in OotP and HBP. I was merely trying to show exactly how much his little sister means to him in this chapter. Ron only let Harry date Ginny because Harry was his best friend. When he sees Ginny storm into the Burrow crying, he thinks that he was wrong about Harry and letting him date Ginny. Ron also showed this attitude in GoF when he ignored Harry because of the Triwizard Cup.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like what I've done with Ron's character, but don't worry. Things will straighten out in a few chapters. That being said...**

Sky Spirit: **Thanks, I personally like the idea of Rowena and Godric as well (thus I put it in :) and I had some fun writing Harry and Ron's conversation. It seemed very much like the characters to do that, not to mention it tends to get my over shippy characters annoyed that I'm dragging it out...**

truthxfantasy: **Thank you, that's what I've been aiming for. I hope you still think that after this chapter, if not, please read the above few paragraphs...**

anti-thule: **Gracias (I like talking in Spanish) I appreciate the comment and the fact that you took the time to review...**

AzhureTigress: **Yeah, I couldn't exactly figure out what the problem with McGonagall was. Maybe I didn't let her talk enough in the last chapter. I apologize if that is the reason, I was trying to have Dumbledore explain what was going on.**

potterfan: **I apologize for the confusion. In a nutshell, both Godric and Rowena have two items which they set aside to hold some of their characteristics. So far, we know that the sword belongs to Godric. Now, for horcruxes, as long as Harry keeps loving, Voldemort cannot touch the items of G and R. If Harry stops loving, Voldemort can take the items and turn them into horcruxes. If he does this, there is no hope of destroying him. **

MilanGulsar: **I'm sorry if the updates are slow, my computer is having major issues. We still haven't gotten it wiped yet. I couldn't even log in yesterday. The screen kept freezing up. Hopefully it'll get fixed soon... **

Sweet-As-Sugar-Just-Might-M...: **Well, I can't say that I think HHR or RHR should happen. That would give away the plot. However (as a hint) if you've read any of my other work, it'll give you a clue...:)**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my story,I look forward as eagerly to your reviews as you do to my updates. However, as I've mentioned before, my computer is having large difficulties, so it could be awhile until my next update. I am sorry for the inconvenience I know this causes.**

**LuvFantasy**


	6. Ch 6: A Much Disguised Secret

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Six: A Much Disguised Secret**

**A/N:**

**Warning, if you are an HHR shipper, I remind you again, this is how I believe the 7th book will turn out. We all knew that Ron liked Hermione. It's only a matter of time until he admitted this. I remind you to please hang in for the entire story, and not to give up halfway through. As HHR shippers, your opinions are very important to me - perhaps more so than you know. That being said, (drum roll -- curtains open) Chapter Six!**

Hermione came into Harry's room (or Fred and George's old one) a few hours later. She sat down on the bed beside him and crossed her legs indian-style.

"Ronald has been punished by his mother."

Harry laughed bitterly and looked out the cracked window towards the lawn. A rather large mosquito buzzed by.

"I just finished talking with Ginny," Hermione continued matter-of-factly, "Or rather having a one-sided conversation with her on what a heart-breaker you are."

"You said that about me?" Harry demanded irritably.

"No. Ginny did. I asked to talk with her and she just took off. She thinks she's going to make you jealous at the party." Hermione added as an after-thought.

"Oh." Harry replied glumly.

Hermione looked at him in concern, "Are you okay, Harry?"

"Oh I'm just _peachy_ really, Hermione, thank you for asking." Harry announced sarcastically, "I've just broken up again with my ex-girlfriend even though I wasn't dating her, made her cry, gotten into a fight with my best friend-!"

"You don't need to jump down my throat, Harry," Hermione interrupted, slightly miffed. "I'm on your side."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Harry countered angrily.

Hermione glared at him, "If all you can do is throw insults at me then I'll just leave."

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just a little angry right now."

"You don't need to take it out on me."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Harry said, looking away from her and staring out the window again. Hermione sighed loudly and spoke again,

"Ronald asked me to tell you he wants to speak to you."

"You can tell him I won't."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and forced him to look at her,

"What's gotten into you, Harry? Ron's always the prat – not you. You're the one I can always depend on to be self sacrificing and kind."

"Maybe I've been pushed too far now!" Harry said angrily.

"Maybe you're just feeling sorry for yourself!" Hermione argued.

Harry looked away from her and back out the window,

"I'm not in the mood for this Hermione."

"If you don't talk now you never will." She countered.

Harry exhaled sharply, "Hermione, could you just leave me alone?"

"No," Hermione said sharply, "I did last time and look where it got you."

Harry glared at her, "Fine then. Talk. I'm listening."

"_I_ don't want to talk. I'm here to listen to you, Harry. Something's been bothering you lately, Ron may not notice but I do. What is it?"

"It's nothing important."

"What bothers you _is_ important to me, Harry."

"It's just…it's nothing important!" Harry argued.

"If it wasn't important you would have told me. So by your own refusal you are proving my point."

Harry sighed, "Fine then. I give up. I had another dream last night."

"So I was right."

"It wasn't an important dream though."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because there was no meaning to it," Harry continued slowly, "Not like the one I had about Sirius or Ginny and the Chamber…this one was just me and Ron."

"Oh," Hermione said, her voice oddly strained, "So…I wasn't there?"

Harry frowned, "No, you weren't. I wonder why not?"

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't matter. What were you and Ron doing?"

"We were climbing down a tunnel…and then there was an avalanche. Ron started shouting for help…as if he were fighting something," Harry paused, trying to remember his dream, "…the rest is rather blurry, I can't be sure, but I think…I think I died."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Harry looked at her worriedly,

"I don't think I did actually, I just got knocked out." He said hastily.

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly lowered her hands, "Harry, don't lie to make me feel better." She whispered tremulously. Opening her eyes she looked at him in annoyance, "And you said this wasn't important!" She demanded angrily and her voice breaking.

"It was a dream," Harry defended.

It was Hermione this time that looked away and refused to meet his gaze, "Harry…I…promise me you'll tell me about all of your dreams."

"Hermione-!"

"Promise!" She said firmly.

Harry sighed in resignation, "Fine, I promise."

Hermione gave him a watery smile, "Good." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if to remind herself he was still alive and well, "Now, Ron wants to talk to you downstairs."

Harry pulled away, "I don't want to talk to him."

Hermione grew fierce, "Harry, he's your best friend. Talk to him."

"He's a prat." Harry corrected.

"_You're_ a prat if you won't talk to him when he wants to apologize."

Harry looked over at her, "He doesn't _want_ to, his mother is making him."

Hermione shook her head, "No, he wants to. Not even his mother could make him apologize if he set himself against it. He's stubborn like that."

Harry looked away, "I still don't want to see him."

Hermione glared at Harry, "You should give him a chance, he was only defending Ginny after all."

"He should know that I would never hurt her on purpose!"

"Ron tends to think with his emotions rather than his head. He saw her charge in bawling and immediately jumped to conclusions. He'd jump off a cliff and decide it was a mistake while he was falling, Harry, you know that."

Harry sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. He's down in the kitchen."

"Alright."

Harry made his way downstairs and walked into the kitchen where he found Ron sitting in a chair. When he saw Harry he got up and walked over with his head down.

"I'm sorry, mate," He said slowly, "I didn't think."

Harry looked at him seriously, "I gathered as much."

Ron reddened, "Ginny's always been rather emotional, I should have known better."

"I should have known she was too and just avoided her," Harry conceded.

"Nah," Ron sighed, "She would have just clung on to you – literally – your entire stay here."

They both laughed and the old camaraderie came back, the argument forgotten.

"Friends?" Harry asked.

"Friends." Ron agreed, grinning, "I never knew you could hit that hard, mate."

"I never knew you could either." Harry agreed, rubbing his head, "It still hurts."

"Mum couldn't get my nose to stop bleeding even with magic for an hour. Fleur made it worse when she tried a healing spell because her 'Eenglish' izn't zat good!" They both laughed and Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"It's good to be friends again, mate."

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed, "Fighting with you isn't easy. I reckon I'll have permanent voice problems."

"I'll never be able to walk properly again."

They were still laughing and cracking jokes even as Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione entered the Kitchen to start dinner.

"It ez good to zee zem laughing zo 'appily," Fleur said, smiling as she looked at Ron and Harry.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Made up have you, boys?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry I fought in your house and Fleur," he said turning to look at her, "I'm sorry for disrupting your happiness. This is supposed to be _your_ week."

Fleur smiled, "Oh, 'arry, et ez fine. All boyz fight…etz 'ealthy for them."

Hermione on the other hand was shaking her head and smiling. She walked over to them both quickly and grabbed their hands,

"Promise me you two won't ever fight again, it was hard enough fourth year…I don't want to go through that again."

"We promise," Harry said quickly. She squeezed his hand gratefully and looked over at Ron,

"Ronald?"

Ron reddened and mumbled something about 'whatever you want, Hermione'.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"He agrees," Harry said, laughing at Ron's predicament. _Oh yes, Ron _definitely_ has a thing for Hermione_, Harry thought.

Hermione smiled, "Alright then, both of you, _out_. We're trying to cook in here."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and made for the door only to be stopped by Mrs. Weasley as she bustled about the kitchen tying her apron strings,

"Actually, Ron, you can set the table for eleven and Harry can go get washed. Arthur will be home in an hour and the older boys will be back half an hour after him."

Ron groaned, "Can't _Ginny_ set the table, mum?"

"No, _Ginny_ is going to be helping to make dinner. Be sure to remind her of that after you've set the table, dear."

"Like I want to be the one to tell a hysterical Ginny she has to _work_," Ron muttered darkly under his breath as he turned to go get the dishes. Harry left to go wash up in the bathroom while the others worked in the kitchen. After he was done, he re-entered the room and offered to help with the cooking, Mrs. Weasley turned him down.

"Oh no, dear, you're our guest."

"But I don't mind," Harry protested.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, "Ginny's going to be helping and given her state…" She trailed off and left Harry to infer the rest.

"I can go apologize-!"

"No, no, 'arry," Fleur interrupted, "zat girl needz to learn a lesson. Let 'er ztew I zay."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Fleur is right, Harry. Ginny needs seclusion right now…" She patted Harry on the cheek, "You did the right thing, dear, don't worry."

"It didn't come out the way I had expected," Harry said guiltily, "I didn't expect anything to come up at all, actually."

Hermione dropped the potato she had been peeling into the boiling water with a loud splash. Blushing furiously, Hermione pulled out her wand,

"_Wengardium Leviosa!_" She commanded, the half-peeled potato floated upwards and she continued with the peeling. Harry watched her for a few seconds in puzzlement before turning back to Mrs. Weasley,

"I didn't mean to make her cry."

"Don't worry, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly, "Just, run along now. You and Ron can practice…practice Quidditch, yes that's it. Go play Quidditch."

"Alright…but it's rather hard to play with only two people."

"Oh you'll manage, jut go have fun you two. Dinner will be ready soon and oh…" She glanced at the clock and smiled as Arthur Weasley's hand moved from 'Traveling' to 'Home'.

"Molly, I'm home!" He called jovially, walking in through the door and kissing her on the cheek. She blushed and he turned to Fleur.

"And of course," He said cheerfully, holding out his arms, "The bride!"

"Not juzt yet, Mr. Weazley," Fleur said, smiling at the reminder.

"And Harry!" He exclaimed, turning to look at Harry. "Long time no see!"

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, shaking his hand.

"Good man. And Hermione!" Hermione smiled and walked over to him,

"Mr. Weasley."

They shook hands and Mr. Weasley looked around and caught sight of Ron.

"Ronald! How's life as a bachelor?"

"Great dad!" Ron said, grinning, "Hermione won't let me near the kitchen."

Mr. Weasley laughed, "Ah yes, that's my son, always getting banned from the food at some point or another. Where's Ginny?"

There was an awkward silence and then Mrs. Weasley answered him,

"She and Harry had a misunderstanding earlier today."

"Oh?"

"Um, Ginny…she sort of thought we were still…still dating, sir," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Which was completely unfair of her," Hermione said quickly, "We were all there when they broke up."

Mr. Weasley looked confused, "You and Ginny were going out?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry said slowly, "And we broke up at the…funeral."

"Ginny never told us that," Mr. Weasley said, "She never mentioned it at all. Did she tell you, Molly?"

"I knew they were dating but," Mrs. Weasley paused, "I thought you and Ginny just broke up this morning, Harry?"

"We broke up at the funeral, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley turned back to her baking and began to stir the soup violently.

"Zat leetle girl 'as a lot to anzer for," Fleur announced condescendingly.

Mr. Weasly stood up, "Maybe she just didn't consider it very important after…after his death."

"Zat could be," Fleur said, nodding.

"But either way, I think I need to have a talk with my daughter." Mr. Weasley exited the room and made his way upstairs.

Harry looked over at Ron, "Come on," he muttered, "Want to play some Quidditch?"

Ron shrugged, "Fine by me."

They played against each other for the next forty minutes regardless of Mrs. Weasley's dinner calls until she came out and started chasing them inside with their brooms. Dinner was loud and raucous with seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur crammed in at the table. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was as usual wonderful and everyone had a fun time, excluding Ginny who refused to say a word or even touch her food.

Everyone went to bed late that night, and Harry, Ron, Fred, and George stayed up even later talking about everything from Voldemort to girls.

"Honestly, Ron," Fred was saying, "We all _know_ you have a thing for Hermione. Just go for it."

"Exactly, or else I might sweep her off her feet before you even admit you like her," George concluded.

Ron laughed uncomfortably, "It's not that easy for me you know. You two have had it so easy with girls. Hermione's different."

"No, _you're_ different, ickle Ronnie."

"Come on," Harry said in his friend's defense, "I had it tough with Cho too."

"But in that case it was _Cho_ who was different, not you Harry." Fred said, "From what I've heard all she ever did was cry."

Harry shrugged in the darkness, "Yeah, but it was still difficult to ask her out. Ron's right, you two don't really care if a girl turns you down-!"

"I am offended," George said in mock pain, "He thinks we're heartless and don't care if our love is snatched from under our noses!"

"The nerve of him, especially after what we did for love in third year!"

"You guys were in love when you were thirteen?" Harry asked skeptically.

"You guys _liked_ someone!" Ron demanded.

"The same person," George corrected, "One of the few times Fred and I ever fought."

"It was Krystalia Jones," Fred continued, "We did all sorts of things to each other."

"And then she went and got herself a boyfriend."

"Samuel Clemens."

"Poor Samuel."

"We weren't exactly kind."

"So you guys are telling us you actually liked someone in third year and fought over her?" Ron asked in shock.

"Ahh, it was only for a week or two at the beginning of the year. Then we discovered she liked us back."

"And of course there's no fun when the girl _likes_ you." George whined.

"She demands you write sonnets,"

"And take her to the dance,"

"Or buy her flowers,"

"And take her on dates!"

"The only fun is when they hate you."

"Then things are interesting."

"Maybe you should go find yourself a Death Eater then," Ron suggested, "Those girls are sure to hate you."

Everyone laughed and after another fifty minutes of teasing Ron and Harry at their lack of tact when it came to girls, the boys all fell asleep around one in the morning.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all your reviews. Now, we still don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Or the next. Or the next next. I have typed up more. However, as I've mentioned on numerous occations, my computer is having major issues. This will be the last update for awhile. Probably until mid August as I am currently taking Latin, having the computer wiped next week (hopefully) and out of town the following. I'll update ASAP.**

AzhureTigress: **Yes, my friends often say I apologize too much as well. I almost did it agian. Ah well. It's habit. I appreciate your review and your comments on the fight scene. It was something I wanted - but dreaded (beacuse of reacitons) putting in. Anyways. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!**

Monstermike086: **Please do not give up on this story. I realize there is a spoiler in that sentence. So I'll give you another one: "Not everything is as it seems". That's all I can say other than to keep on reading and reviewing. I really want to hear your opinion in particular (no offense to other reviewers) because you have stated you are an HHR shipper. Until the next chapter!**

Maegmel: **Solidarity and Loyalty. My two favorite words. If you others don't know what that means, re-read OotP. It's a hint to this story.**

Sky Spirit: **Thank you, I was worried about portraying Ginny's emotions correctly. However, if she does seem out of character during some later points in the story...well, we'll get there when we get there...**

Sweet-As-Sugar-Just-Might-M...: **I hope this chapter was long enough. Unfortunately, as said above, I won't be updating until August. But that's the computer's fault. Not mine. I had to log myself in three times before it finally took today. And then I had to upload the story. Murder. Anyways, until next chapter!**

**Thank you for all your support so far. I really appreciate the reviews and I look forward to hearing your replies soon!**


	7. Ch 7: Problems d'Amore

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

**A/N:**

**I apologize for the extremely long wait and realize that I am more than a month overdue. Unfortunately, as I have mentioned several times previous my parents took their sweet time in getting the computer wiped and during that time (thanks to the virus) I could not even log in. When it finally did get wiped we had to set up accoutns and get new passwords, blah blah. In short, I am very sorry for the long wait and hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Seven: Problems d'Amore**

The day before the wedding was a blur of last minute decorations being set up, trying on old dress robes, Mrs. Weasley screaming at everyone because of her nerves, Fleur's horrible accent, a new cold Ginny, and de-gnoming the garden. All of the men (including Fred and George) went into London for Bill's bachelor party and all of the women went to a bachelorette party for Fleur.

So it was that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were the only ones left in the Burrow at the end of the day. All four of them were sitting in the crammed Family Room (Ginny and Harry were at opposite ends of the couch).

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"Let's play Quidditch," Harry suggested.

"I don't like Quidditch." Ginny said instantaneously.

"You're on the team," Ron said.

"Let me elaborate then, I don't like Quidditch when _Harry_ plays." Ginny said coldly.

A long pause followed and then Hermione shot back,

"Well you don't have to _play_. The three of us can."

"We can't exclude Ginny," Harry said fairly.

"Yes we can." Ron said bluntly, "I mean come on, she's got enough guy friends she can just send them mail all night long."

Ginny glared daggers at him and sniffed disdainfully, "Believe it or not, _Ronald_, there is more to me than just a love of men."

"Not really," Ron countered irritably, "Everything you do is for guys. Back in Second Year you gave Harry a valentine, in Third Year you started dating whatever his name was in an effort to make Harry jealous, in Fourth Year you dated whatever his name was #2 in an effort to make Harry jealous, in Fifth Year you joined Quidditch to make Harry notice you, you joined Dumbledore's Army for the same reason and started dating whatever his name was #3 again, to make Harry jealous, in Sixth Year you-ow!" Ron rubbed the foot Ginny had stomped on gingerly.

"Let me elaborate again, Harry is not a _man_. Real men don't lead the ones they care about on."

"That's not true, Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, feeling his temper rising, "I broke up with you and made everything clear. _You_ chose to ignore it!"

Ginny made no answer and instead got up from the couch,

"I'm going to go read a book," She announced coldly, "On Breaking Up With Your Cheating Boyfriend."

She stomped off upstairs and slammed her door loudly behind her. The trio remained seated on the collapsing couch. Hermione was the first to speak,

"So what are you two wearing to the wedding?"

"Dress robes." Ron said flippantly.

"Obviously. What color?"

"Mine are black," Harry said.

"Fred and George got me some nice new green ones. No more shall I wear mauve!"

Harry laughed and Hermione smiled. Ron looked over at Hermione, "What are you wearing?"

Hermione blushed, "I got a lavender dress."

"Nice," Ron said, "It doesn't clash with red hair."

"What?" Hermione asked, looking over at Ron in puzzlement. Harry sniggered and Ron blushed.

"Just um…didn't want it to…uh, to clash with Bill's hair. You know…it would be…really awkward if the guests' dresses clashed with the…with the groom's hair.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Ron, but lavender _does_ clash with red hair."

She looked away and turned to Harry, "Do you know what color Ginny is wearing?"

"No, and I personally don't really care." Harry said gloomily, he looked at Ron, "Who's coming to the wedding?"

Ron scratched his head and began to count out on his fingers, "All of us Weasleys except Percy, you, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, McGonnagall, Hagrid, all of the Order actually, and Mum invited the Lovegoods cause they live so close by."

"The Lovegoods?" Hermione asked, "As in Luna Lovegood and her father?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled, "Well with Luna and the twins there won't be a dull moment at the wedding."

"No," Ron grinned, "there won't. I wonder what she'll come in…be funny if she wore crocodile skins or something? Maybe," He laughed, "Maybe she'll wear a Crumple Horned Snorkack!"

Harry grinned, "Believe it or not Ron, she actually wore a semi-normal outfit last year when I brought her to Slughorn's Party."

Ron sobered, "Oh. Right. You and Luna. I gotcha."

"What? No!" Harry started, "No, I don't like Luna that way Ron."

"If he did he would have told me," Hermione said, "Because Harry wouldn't have forgotten to mention that, _would he_?" She said, emphasizing the last phrase and looking at Harry severely.

"Of course I don't like her." Harry said emphatically, "Gosh, I already told you two that – do I have to say everything twice before you finally get it?"

"Some of us do," Ron muttered. Hermione turned to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Harry groaned, "Oh come on Ron, just ask her and save us all a lot of suffering!"

"Ask me what?" Hermione demanded, looking from one boy to the other. Ron blushed furiously and stared at his feet,

"Shut up Harry!"

"Shut up about what!" Hermione demanded angrily. "Tell me, Harry!"

"He knows nothing and will say nothing unless he wants to get socked again!" Ron said between gritted teeth.

"Ron knows everything and will say everything unless _he_ wants to get socked again!" Harry said between laughter. Hermione glared at them both.

"You both know _something_ and will say _something_ unless you _both_ want to get socked again!"

That shut up the two boys who proceeded to look at anything but their companions. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Alright, alright!" Ron exclaimed, "I'll…I'll tell you tomorrow night, Hermione. I promise, just don't, _don't_ resort to magic. You know neither of us can defend ourselves against you. We'd never hurt you."

Hermione lowered her wand, "Fine. I'll wait. But you'd better tell me. If you don't I _will_ hex you."

"Agreed."

"And Harry," She rounded on him, "I'll hex you next time you keep another secret from me in general, understood."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said, laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Boys." She sniffed disdainfully and proceeded to straighten out the room with her wand.

"Don't you ever help your poor mother out, Ronald? This room is a horrible mess."

"She has Fleur to do that! Or Ginny!" He exclaimed, sounding appalled at the idea of cleaning.

"That is a horribly sexist comment," Hermione said prissily, "Take it back."

"No," Ron said bluntly, "I meant it. Can you imagine me running around cleaning while Ginny plays Quidditch or vice versa? It makes more sense my way, Herm."

"He has a point," Harry said. Hermione glared and took care to 'accidentally' let her wand slip and smack both Ron and Harry across their heads with a rather heavy book on Prewett Genealogy. Ron and Harry took matters into their own hands at that point and proceeded to tickle Hermione to death until she had shrieked herself hoarse and proceeded to make a mess of the room she had just finished cleaning. And that was how the evening before Bill and Fleur's wedding was spent; in laughter and jokes between three friends.

Harry and Ron crammed themselves into Ron's garish orange room that night, both staring at the ceiling. Harry turned over on his side so that he faced the window and could feel the summer breeze on his face as he looked over the grounds of the Burrow. Ron, on the other hand couldn't stay still. He was constantly tossing and turning and sighing emphatically. Finally, he couldn't contain what was bothering him any longer,

"Harry!" He whispered urgently, "Harry, are you still awake?"

Harry rolled over to look at Ron's silhouette, "Yeah."

"Good," Ron took a breath, "Mate…what if she says no?"

"Who?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Hermione."

"To dance?" Harry said, hiding a smile, "Ron, she's not going to say no to either of us, you know that-!"

"Not to the _dance_," Ron snapped irritably, "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Harry's smile froze, "What?"

"I'm going to ask her out," Ron repeated in a loud whisper, "Tomorrow, at the wedding. What did you think I was going to ask her?"

"For a dance," Harry said blankly, not able to comprehend why this was affecting him so, "I thought you were going to ask her to _dance_ with you."

"How could you think that?" Ron asked, his tone revealing the humor he saw in Harry's statement, "You and the twins couldn't stop telling me to ask her all last night!"

"I thought we were talking about you asking her on a dance!" Harry snapped irritably, turning over on his side so that his back was facing Ron.

There was an odd silence and then Ron said in an odd, strained, voice,

"Do you have a problem with that, Harry? 'Cause I really don't see any difference between me asking Hermione to be my girlfriend and me asking her on a dance. They both involve romantic feelings."

"Not necessarily!" Harry argued, "You could go to a dance with a friend."

"But you know I like her!"

Harry didn't answer.

Ron sighed, "Do you not _want_ us to be dating then?"

Harry shrugged, "Of course I want you dating. You've liked her for years."

Ron's voice brightened, "So you don't have a problem with it?"

"No," Harry shrugged again, "No, I don't have a problem with it. Why would I? She's just Hermione after all. I don't _like_ Hermione. She's my friend. Nothing more."

"So there's no problem?" Ron whispered optimistically.

"No." Harry agreed, staring fixedly at the pond.

"Good," Ron half chuckled, " 'Cause I don't know what I'd have done if you'd liked her, mate."

Silence reigned again throughout the room and a frog croaked loudly in the pond below Harry's window. Ron turned over again,

"But, Harry, what if Hermione says no? What if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? What if she hates me for asking?"

"Hermione won't hate you for asking."

"If she says no?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well if she says no that means she's not interested, doesn't it?" Harry snarled, more viciously than he had intended. He sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. _What was wrong with him? _

"What I meant to say is," He said more quietly, "If she says no maybe she's just not ready to be dating yet."

"She dated Krum!" Ron said stubbornly.

"Things are…_different_ now." Harry replied, "We're not going to school again, Ron, we won't have that protection. We have no plans for the near future outside of Bill's wedding. We have no idea what or where Voldemort's horcruxes are. You haven't even told your _mother_ that you're dropping out of school yet!"

"Telling Mum I'm dropping out is worse than it sounds," Ron defended, "and _telling_ her seems scary enough."

Harry didn't answer for a long time; finally he turned away from the pond and looked over at Ron's darkened silhouette, "Ron, I don't think this is the best time to talk about you dating Hermione."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Harry looked down at the floor, "…I don't even know. Good night."

Harry flopped down on his bed again and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts lost in a dark never-ending tunnel of confusion and incomprehension.

**A/N:**

**Thank you to all for reviewing, here are my long overdue replies:**

harry'n'mione4ever: I'm sorry it took me so long in updating, I hope you liked this chapter. Harry's a little confused about his feelings...

Sky Spirit: Thanks, and again, I think some HHR shippers will have enjoyed this chapter. After all, Harry's getting a little uncomfortable about certain things. Rather like he was in Book 6, when he was thinking about Hermione and Ron dating...

Maegmel: As always, I do try. Anyways, now that you're up in NU - if you are reading this, good luck! And I will totally understand if you don't have time to review...

AzhureTigress: Yeah, I didn't keep up with the whole quick review thing this month (again am sorry) but as I said at the beginning I have a whole list of excuses - mostly my parents procrastinating and not taking in the computer. Please continue to R and R!

lindsey: Well, tell me since you are an HHR shipper, what did you think of Harry's feelings in this chapter? Am I still portraying him in character?

pinktricity101: Well I can't tell you if it will be HHR, but I think this chapter gives away some RHR hints and HHR hints...

Aznballla21: Yeah, I'm trying not to use too much "relationship drama" in this story. It is rather hard not to, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it...

Akako: I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend, but what language is that?


	8. C8 Of Twins, Flour, and Hangover Potions

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

**Chapter Eight: Of Twins, Flour, and Hangover Potions**

Everyone woke up at 6:00 AM sharp due to Mrs. Weasley's pounding up the stairs and thwacking all of their doors with broomsticks. It was only the women and Harry and Ron that morning for breakfast, the guys were still out in London recovering from their hangovers the night before.

"And besides," Mrs. Weasley sniffed, handing the porridge to Harry after Ginny had questioned her on the subject of the party, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Exactly," said Ron, "So why wasn't Bill thrown out of the house yesterday when he saw Fleur?"

"Becauze ze day before se wedding doezn't count," Fleur announced upon entering the kitchen, clutching her blond head in her hands, "Molly, do you 'ave zat 'angover potion? I am a mez."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips together, "I warned you, Fleur, I said 'Now don't-!'"

"Oh jez get ze potion!" Fleur screamed, her thin fingers tightening on her crown as she sank into an empty chair.

Mrs. Weasley, looking thoroughly affronted rose up from her chair and made for one of the many cabinets in the Weasley Kitchen. Pulling out a clear glass vial filled with a dark brown liquid, she took out a tumbler glass and poured it into the cup. Handing the glass to Fleur, she motioned for her to drink it.

Immediately, Fleur's face cleared and she took on a cheery expression, "Thank you, Molly, et workz like magic."

Mrs. Weasley yanked the cup away and muttered something about "alcoholics" and "I'd hate to see the _twins_ when they get here".

Harry hid a smile and began to shovel down his scrambled eggs as fast as he could. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have lost his appetite the moment Hermione entered the room.

"Um, I think I'll go check on the decorations, Mum." He said in a strained voice, rising up from the table the second Hermione took her seat.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him, "You haven't had your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry!" He called over his shoulder, running from the room.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and turned to look at Harry, "What was that all about?"

Harry lost his appetite the second she asked. It triggered the memory of last night's talk with Ron, and for some reason, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Maybe Ron's found his helping spirit."

"Please," Hermione sniffed, "The day Ronald finds a 'helping spirit' is the day the cow jumps over the moon."

"Oh?" Fleur asked eagerly, "Vat ez zis? Zee cow jumped over zee moon? Vat do you mean?"

"It's a Muggle Folktale," Mrs. Weasley answered, bustling over to the table and serving up sausage, "Arthur talks about them all the time. The cow story is one of his favorites." She placed her hands on her hips and paused as if in thought, "That and the Rubber Ducky song."

Harry and Hermione laughed and Fleur looked confused.

"Zing et!" She commanded Harry, "Zing ze Rubber Ducky zong! 'Ow doez et go?"

Mrs. Weasley waved her hands dismissively at Harry's mortified expression, "Oh now is hardly the time, Fleur. Right now we all have to eat and then get ready. The wedding is at noon!"

Ginny slurped up the remainder of her porridge and gulped down her orange juice, "I'm off to get ready Mum," She said coldly, brushing past Harry without a second thought.

"Nonsense, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley scolded gently, "We have to help Fleur first."

"The _Maid of Honor_ can help Fleur get ready," Ginny sniffed condescendingly, "_I_ am going to get dressed."

"It doesn't take _six hours_ to get ready, Ginerva!"

"Well my hairstyle is quite complicated!" Ginny countered.

"We agreed you were to be wearing braids!" Mrs. Weasley shouted vehemently, her face reddening.

"Braids are for kids!" Ginny shrieked hysterically, stamping her foot.

"Exactly!" Mrs. Weasley argued, "That's what you're acting like Ginerva Molly Weasley! A _child_! This entire week! Now you are going to march outside this _instant_ and you are going to help your brother with the decorations and then you are going to help Fleur and-!"

"No!" Ginny snarled, rounding on the staircase and storming up it.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"Et's alright," Fleur shrugged, "Gabriel ez going to 'elp me anyways. She should be getting 'ere in three hours."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Fleur, "Absolutely not! _Ginny _is going to help you _and_ Gabriel and _Ginny_ is going to get downstairs this instant and _Ginny_ is going to help Ronald and _Ginny_ is going to wear braids in pink!"

Harry looked up from his half-eaten meal, "Maybe I should go talk to Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. It's because of me that she's mad, after all."

"No! Ginny is going to learn obedience!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously. She turned to Fleur. "Now, you are going to go upstairs and start getting ready for your wedding…which is going to be perfect. Hermione, you're going to help me here in the kitchen with the baking. Harry, you will too since Ginny and Ron are going to be doing decorations. The recipe book is over there. I need a triple layer vanilla cake with blue frosting in four hours. Now," She took a breath, "I'm going to talk to Ginerva."

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur both left the kitchen, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves with a foot-thick baking book.

Harry took a breath and Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry," She said, patting his arm, "I know a thing or two about baking."

Harry breathed in relief, "Thanks, because I haven't cooked anything in over a year."

Hermione smiled and picked up the heavy book; flipping through the book.

"Alright, Harry, we need ten eggs."

"Okay," Harry was about to go towards the refrigerator when he realized there wasn't one, "Um, where do the Weasleys keep their food?"

"The icebox, they magically refrigerate everything in it," Hermione pointed over to a large wooden chest near the stairs, "Should be somewhere in there."

"We'll need ten cups of milk and twenty cups of pastry flour," Hermione called over her shoulder as Harry battled to hold up the lid as he grabbed the eggs. Hermione laughed and ran over,

"Here, Harry, I'll hold it."

Harry smiled and looked at her, "Thanks." He leaned over and grabbed ten eggs and placed them in a wicker basket Ginny had left on the floor.

"You know for the most dangerous seventeen year old wizard of the age, you're pretty hopeless when it comes to baking," She said sarcastically.

"Well at least I'm not as bad as Ron," He retorted teasingly.

"That remains to be seen."

Harry pulled out a measuring cup to pick up the flour, "Uh, Hermione, could you go get a bowl for me to put this in?"

"Kay," She paused, "Can you manage to hold it while I get the bowl?"

"Just 'Accio' it," Harry said.

"Oh, right," Hermione sounded flustered as she pulled out her wand, "Accio bowl!"

It zoomed over and she grabbed it. Harry scooped out a cup of flour.

"Alright, here, put it in," Hermione turned around to face Harry with the bowl at the exact same time as Harry turned around to pour in the flour. They smashed into each other and fell onto the floor, covered in flour, laughing.

"Well," Hermione said between fits of laughter, slowly getting off the floor and brushing the flour off of herself, "I guess that proves-ugh!" She coughed up a mouthful of flour that Harry had just hurled at her. "_Harry!_"

He laughed and grabbed the flour bowl, throwing another fistful at her and running around to the opposite end of the table.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed, running after him, flour floating off of her in a white stream. Hermione dipped both hands into the flour bag and returned with brimming fistfuls of the lethal white substance.

Harry's eyes widened, and he ducked to hide beneath the table. Just in time too, because Hermione hurled both fistfuls at Harry seconds earlier.

"You're going to pay for _that_ one Granger!" Harry exclaimed

Hermione, momentarily confused by the cloud of dust resulting from her flour launch, did not see Harry sneak up underneath the table and grab the hem of her robes and yank so hard she slipped on the flour-coated floor.

In the split-second Hermione took to fall, Harry rolled out from under the table and righted himself on the left side, and grabbed the entire bag of unsuspecting flour off the table.

Hermione had just managed to brush all of the flour from her hair and eyes, only to be met with the sight of Harry Potter standing directly over her, holding a fairly full bag of flour.

Her brain reeled with ways to get Harry _not_ to drop that bag on her, but she only had a few seconds, so she did the first semi-logical thing that came to her mind. "_Diffindo!_"

Then, many things happened in a short period of time.

First, when Hermione raised her wand to aim it at the bag, Harry dropped the bag, rather than be hit by whatever she had in mind.

Second, Hermione's spell hit the falling bag head on, and it split into scraps, which fluttered separately to the ground, whereas the flour exploded like a miniature firework. Everywhere.

Lastly, a cloud of dusty flour enveloped both Gryffindors and coated Harry's glasses rather thickly, due to the humid weather they'd been having of late. Hermione's hair, already incredibly bushy for a normal day, absorbed inordinate amounts of the powdery substance.

Hermione, in her exasperation attempted to stand up and shake all the flour from her hair, but in doing so, she rammed into a blinded Harry. Both students fell to the floor again with curses, tangled limbs and _very_ messy hair.

"HARRY POTTER _what _did you _think_ you were doing!" Hermione exclaimed

"HERMIONE! Why'd you do _that?_ Now it's everywhere!" Harry shouted at the same time.

Then, the front door opened, and two _very_ hung-over red-headed twins traipsed through the door. At the same instant, Ron walked through the other kitchen door.

For once, the twins were too aghast at the sight that met them to utter a single word. (It might have helped that they were hung-over.) Ron, however, was quite the opposite.

"Harry what in the bloody fuck did you _think_ you were doing with _my_ friend!" Ron bellowed.

Harry and Hermione looked in the direction of Ron's voice (being far too blinded to actually see him.)

"Looks like ickle Harrikins has beat you to the punch Baby Bonald!" the twins chorused

Ron's face flushed six shades of red before settling on the shade of puce that Harry previously thought only Uncle Vernon could reach.

"Now wait a minute!" Hermione began, "Harry and I-we-_this isn't what it looks like_!" Hermione tried to explain desperately.

A thunderous crack reverberated in the kitchen, a sound that any Weasley offspring feared above all else…because it meant…Mrs. Weasley.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU IDIOTS?"

"What the BLOODY hell?" The twins chorused. "We didn't do _that_!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" Mrs. Weasley roared, "THIS IS BILL AND FLEUR'S WEDDING AND YOU'RE PLAYING WITH _FLOUR_?"

"WE DIDN'T DO THIS!" Fred screamed, clutching his pounding head while George proceeded to scream at intervals,

"THIS WASN'T US!"

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE _CAKE_ YOU DOLTS!" Mrs. Weasley ranted, "THE _CAKE_! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Fred and George both paused in their screaming and looked over at each other. Their eyes caught, they smiled, and they both turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"You're right mum," Fred said quietly, "What _were_ we thinking?"

"I know," George agreed, smiling all the while, "This is our brother's big day and we're destroying it by attacking our two good friends with his wedding cake…tsk…tsk…tsk." He shook his head sadly.

Mrs. Weasley paused too and Harry and Hermione took the opportunity to intervene,

"Wait, Mrs. Weasley," Harry started. The twins cut him off by loudly interrupting.

"I suppose you're wondering mum, how we managed to get a hold of the flour and steal it under the noses of such dutiful cooks," George said coolly.

"Let me tell you, it took much great pain to do so."

"We had to levitate ourselves so that we could float up behind them without being heard."

"Then, I turned into my animagi form of a spider and – oops, did I let that slip?" Fred pretended to look mortified. Mrs. Weasley turned an even deeper shade of red. Ron turned white.

"Your _what_, Frederick Castor Weasley!"

"And," George went on, ignoring his mother, "we made a spider thread and had to attach it to the flour bag and yank it up when neither lovebirds – I mean _cooks_ were looking."

"And _then_ for the matter of how we got the flour all over the entire _room_ and not us!" Fred continued.

"That was the best part!"

"We were wearing our magical non-stick robes," Fred started as George muttered under his breath,

"Which we have yet to invent," He muttered, giving a pointed glare to Harry and Hermione.

"and we proceeded to magically multiply the flour bags and levitate them all like this," he waved his wand and five flour bags burst into the air over Mrs. Weasley's head. With a splat, he dropped them.

"Brilliant, no?"

Mrs. Weasley looked incredibly _white_.

"And don't tell me," She hissed angrily, "That this is _un-scourgifiable_ flour!"

Fred clapped his hands eagerly and George announced, grinning,

"Oh yes, mother, it is. _Accio Hang-Over Potion!_" The bottle flew into his outstretched hand.

"Ciao!" They both chorused, and with a loud crack they had both disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "There's no telling where they've gone."

**A/N:**

**Thank you, I tried to make up for the long wait by updating quickly. Unfortunately, I had typed up in advance at least two other chapters to this story and they seem to have been lost in the wipe. I will try to make up for this setback as soon as possible. (First I need to find my other computer's mouse though) Anyways, I apologize if this chapter seemed a little corny. I tried to make it more lighthearted than the others will be because even as JKR said, this is "one last moment of happiness" before Harry goes hunting for horcruxes. But onwards to the answers to my two reviewers...**

**harry'n'mione4ever**: Thank you, I do appreciate the compliments, they help keep up my writing spirit!

**Sky Spirit** : I'm sorry, when you said "though I don't ship them" did you mean Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione? I apologize if I am being tedious, but I was a little confused reading this because in my last response I think I had called you an HHR shipper... Anyways, I too don't really like it when a relationship is rushed I think it diminishes its duration. If a relationship doesn't have a foundation, how will it last? But I'm going all Persuasive Essay again... (I'm one of those Honor Kid Losers who writes essays all day long). In answer to your question about Hermione and her violent statement towards Harry, it was meant as a joke. In the coming chapters, the trio is going to be facing some dark objects, people, and events. I figured I'd bring out the lighter side now and thne slowly drop you all into the depths of depression along with the characters. But yeah, my parents want me upstairs now for our "Family Time"... Adieu!

**Thank you for the reviews, I look forward to hearing from you all again!**


	9. Ch 9: A Weasley Wedding

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Nine: A Weasley Wedding**

Mrs. Weasley tore off upstairs in search of the twins, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone in the kitchen with each other. Harry looked over at Ron from beneath his flour-encrusted glasses and realized that Ron seemed deeply incensed…and hurt.

Hermione picked herself up from the floor and began to brush off her hair nervously, attempting to straighten her clothing before finally remembering her wand and muttering "_Scourgify!_" She looked over at Harry and then over at Ron, and back to Harry. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry but her off – breaking the drawn out silence.

"Ron, we just got into a flour-fight," He said quietly, "We were making the cake."

Ron stared at Harry, his ears still flushed a furious red, "You were on the floor."

Hermione's expression of surprise changed to one of anger and resentment, "And you thought Harry and _I_ – me and _Harry_!" She spluttered, "I can't BELIEVE you, Ronald Weasley! How could you think that?"

There was a moment's angry silence before Ron opened his mouth and roared, all sense of propriety forgotten, "YOU WERE ON THE FLOOR WITH HIM!"

"OH!" Hermione shrieked, "_OH! I DON'T _BELIEVE _THIS!"_

"NEITHER CAN I!" Ron roared. He turned to Harry, "You were my _friend_! I _told_ you everything! I can't-!"

"NOTHING HAPPENED HERE RON!" Harry exclaimed, an inexplicable fury rising up in him from nowhere as he saw the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes and Ron's accusing face. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING BUT _COME OFF IT_! WE WERE MAKING A CAKE, AND _I_ STARTED THE FLOUR FIGHT! THEN WE WERE INTERRUPTED! NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED!"

Ron glowered at them both, his ears deepening in their shade of red. Beside Harry, Hermione sniffled and hastily wiped a stray tear from her eyes.

"Ron, nothing happened," she whispered. "How could you even think something did?"

Harry picked himself up off the floor and took a step towards Hermione. He looked from her to Ron and said through clenched teeth, "If the first thing you can do when you come into a room is jump to conclusions despite all we've been through then-!"

"Okay," Ron said quickly, his fists unclenching slowly and hanging limply by his sides, "I-I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"SORRY!" Harry exclaimed, "Ron, you accused us-!"

"Look, I-I just _don't think okay!_ I…I jump to conclusions and let my emotions take over. I'm not you or Hermione. You two are…" Ron stared down at his feet, his ears beginning to redden again.

Harry looked over at him angrily while Hermione wiped away another tear.

"Me and Hermione are _what_? What _exactly_ do you think we are, Ron?" He demanded heatedly.

"Smart and perfect for each other!" Ron shouted, "She has all the ideas, you're the hero, and I make all the mistakes! It's obvious who's the third wheel in this relationship! So, fine, go and take her _too_, why don't you? You already have everything else!" Ron turned on his heel and then pounded off upstairs. Harry ran upstairs right after him and barged into the room he had shared with him, slamming the door behind him.

Ron whirled about and faced him – and Harry saw there were tears on his face, "What? Come to have another go, eh, _mate_!" Ron spat viciously.

"Oh come _off it_, Ron!" Harry shouted, "I DON'T WANT HERMIONE!"

"Yes you do!" Ron argued, "You think I haven't noticed, but I have! You two miss my Quidditch games to go save each other from _giants_, you two go on secret expeditions with _time turners_-!"

"I never did that because I _wanted_ her I did it because it _had to be done_!" Harry roared, "I wouldn't do that to you, Ron! You're my best friend and I've known you longer than I've known her! If you want her you can have her because I _bloody don't_!" Harry broke off, panting hard; and in the silence that followed he vaguely heard the pounding of footsteps as Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny broke out into another argument.

"Y-You…don't?" Ron asked, shaken.

Harry sank down onto the bed. It creaked beneath his weight and he sank his head into his hands. "No, I don't." He mumbled, "I never did."

Ron didn't say anything, so Harry looked up to see his reaction. Ron was looking down at where Harry was sitting, his face pale and his eyes still bloodshot. He finally managed to croak,

"Never?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, as he recalled a particular moment when Hermione had turned back and kissed his cheek before returning to the muggle world and felt a blush creeping up his neck. But only for a moment.

"Never." He repeated, meeting Ron's gaze steadily with his own.

Ron sank onto the bed opposite and stared at the garish walls, managing a wry smile. "Huh…how many times can we fight before this wedding?" He stared down at his hands, not really expecting an answer. Harry didn't have the heart to give him one.

They sat in silence for some time as the distant shrieks of Mrs. Weasley reached their ears,

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU WILL HELP FLEUR PREPARE FOR HER WEDDING THIS INSTANT! I DON'T _CARE_ IF YOU HAVE TO GET READY! THIS ISN'T YOUR WEDDING, GINNY! GET HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT CHASING YOU-_GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!_"

Ron, still staring at his hands muttered, "I'm sorry…for everything, Harry." He looked up and over at him, "There was no excuse. I know you and Hermione better than to have believe that of you. I don't know…" Ron shook his head, "No, I _do_ know what I was thinking."

Harry looked over at him and was shocked to see that Ron's face had a determined glow about it, as if he were finally making something clear that he had meant to say for a long time.

"I've always been jealous of you Harry. You have everything I've ever wanted. Gosh, you were there with me at the Mirror! You're a hero and you're popular. I'm just the sixth boy in a poor family. I have nothing special – I have no talents. Bill's a banker and he works for the Order, he's marrying _Fleur_. Charlie's got dragons and the Twins are Money-Making Moguls! I'm just, well…Ron. I haven't got a galleon to my name, and girls practically _run_ away from me whereas they flock to _you_! What I'm trying to say is…you always get everything I want. We fought once before Harry, do you remember why and when?"

"Fourth Year, 'cause I was in the Tournament," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, that too…but mainly you had…well…you got Hermione. She chose you over me, Harry. She wanted your friendship more than she wanted mine. I meant nothing to her when it came to you." Ron stared down at the bed sheets, continuing on as fast as he possibly could, as if hoping it would help him sort out his problems by spewing out random words as fast as possible.

"You always got her. She chose to go with you over watching my Quidditch game, she went with you and Neville in the Department of Mysteries, she-!"

"-loves you Ron." Harry interrupted, not able to listen to this any longer. "You've insulted her, you've hurt her, and you've acted like a prat to her, but she loves you."

Ron's ears turned red at the rebuke and he continued to stare down at the bed. "If she ever did she doesn't anymore."

Harry got up from his bed irritably and walked over to the window, not even fully understanding what he was doing or _why_ he was doing it. "Ron, maybe you've forgotten certain events from sixth year, but I haven't. Hermione was jealous over _your_ girlfriend, not mine. She attacked _you_ with birds, not me. She fought alongside you that night and cried in _your arms_. Now ask yourself this Ron, how have your actions over the last years led to her loving you then and _still loving you now_? Was it how you insulted her in first year, accused her of killing Scabbers in third year, ruined her night in Fourth Year, or fought with her all those other times? No. Ron, you have something I don't. You have…" Harry turned from the window and returned to sitting on the bed, "_You've_ got Hermione. She fell in love with you because of your qualities, not because of your actions…or lack thereof."

Ron looked over at him and mumbled, "She hates me now, Harry."

"No," Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair, "No, you've just probably made her extremely angry and you've hurt her. Rather like me and Ginny actually." Harry looked over at Ron, "Listen, if you want to fix this you need to do something about it now. Go downstairs and apologize, offer to help with whatever she needs…I don't care if you end up becoming the S.P.E.W. mascot, if you want her go _get_ her."

Ron stared at him blankly, as if he wasn't sure Harry was serious.

"Go!" Harry said, with a little more emotion than he had intended. Something he didn't quite understand was driving him to things he had never believed he would do. It was as if he _wanted_ Ron to go out with Hermione…or for him to ask her out as quickly as possible and make it as painless for Harry. But why should it be painful? It was obvious the two of them liked each other, he as their friend should be happy for them…

"What are you waiting for?" Harry demanded. "Go!"

Ron stood up, looked at Harry quickly and slowly made for the door, shutting it behind him quietly. Harry stared at the door for some time before finally turning away as he heard Ron's footsteps creaking on the stairs as he descended. Impatiently, Harry made for the window and stared down at the pond. It was searingly hot out and he could see the shimmering haze floating above the yellowing grass. The sky overhead was the brightest blue he had ever seen and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Aside from the heat, it was perfect for a wedding.

All of the sudden, the door burst open and Ginny hurtled outside, followed closely by her mother, both extremely red in the face.

"Look mum, I've already decorated the backyard for her _stupid wedding_! I'm _not_ going to do her hair as well!" Ginny snapped, the heat getting to her…or maybe it was just her temper flaring up on its own, "Everything's about _Fleur_ now! And I'm sick of it!" She stamped her foot and crossed her arms angrily, glaring at her mother.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, it is her _wedding_ for God's sake NOT YOURS! This is supposed to be the _best_ day of her life, and here you are acting like a spoiled brat! I don't know what's gotten into you these last few years, but it's going to stop now! You _will_ go in right now and apologize, and you will _not_ leave Fleur's room until she is the bride of Bill's dreams! Now go!" Mrs. Weasley pointed commandingly towards the Burrow to which Ginny replied by sticking out her tongue and stomping back inside.

Harry turned from the window as he heard Ginny storming up the stairs and making for Fleur's room. He slowly made for the door and waited for her footsteps to fade away before leaving the room and heading down to the kitchen where Ron was apologizing to Hermione.

He met Mrs. Weasley on the stairs and was surprised to see her purse her lips at him and point commandingly back up the stairs. "You need to get dressed. _Now_, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, "But, Hermione…the cake-!"

"No!" Mrs. Weasley forcibly turned him around and pushed him back up. "Gabrielle should be arriving any minute now, she's already an hour late. We have _two hours_ until the wedding, the guests are going to be arriving in an hour and I _will not_ have this wedding be a minute late. It's going to be the wedding of Bill and Fleur's dreams. Now get dressed. I'll be sending Ron and Hermione up in a minute."

As she had been speaking, Mrs. Weasley had successfully pushed Harry all the way upstairs to his "room" and now slammed the door shut before him. He heard her footsteps heading back downstairs and her shrill voice calling, "Ronald! Hermione! Get dressed NOW! I'll finish the cake!"

As she was saying this, the doorbell rang and Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "That'll be Gabrielle! I'll get it! No, Ron, I said UPSTAIRS!"

Harry ran to the window and looked outside quickly. The door was opening and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley grab a very pretty looking girl with long, silvery blond hair inside exclaiming loudly, "Oh good! Wonderful to see you, Gabrielle. Fleur's up in her room with Ginny. Hermione will show you." The door swung shut just as the door to the bedroom opened again and then shut behind Ron. Harry whirled around and looked at him.

"How was it?"

Ron grinned, "It'll be okay, she said." He made for the closet and started pulling out his dress robes, "She's not _happy_ with me, but at least I'm forgiven. She said that the three of us are all under a lot of pressure and bound to say and do things we don't mean," Ron paused and pulled on a very Hermione-ish face, " '_Not_, that that excuses your actions, Ronald. You are extremely rude and jump to conclusions far too quickly. If you want the three of us to remain friends, you need to start asking _before_ you accuse.'" Ron held up his green dress robes against him and turned to Harry,

"Do you think she'll like them?"

Harry shrugged and turned to his own suitcase, pulling out his black robes and shoes.

"Harry?"

He looked up from his clothing and over at Ron, "Yeah?"

"She'll still say yes, won't she? I mean…after what I said today?"

Harry looked away again, "If she really does…um…" he cleared his throat, all of the sudden it was hard for him to say it, even though he'd just told Ron not fifteen minutes ago, "…if she does…love you…then yes, I think she'll go out with you."

Ron beamed, his ears turning an even brighter red than they ever had before and proceeded to hum a tuneless song to himself, oblivious to Harry's discomfort.

By twelve o' clock sharp, everyone was gathered in the Weasleys' backyard in their best clothing seated on exactly seventy-three chairs drawn magically out of the air by Moody. Lupin was heading for the podium set in the center of the yard between three long tables draped in dark blue and gold tablecloths. Harry, seated between Ron and an empty seat reserved for Hermione was trying his best to watch as Lupin quietly waited for the chattering to stop instead of sneaking sidelong glances at Ron and the empty seat.

"Thank you, thank you," Lupin said, smiling, "We are all very happy to be here for the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delaceur, I am sure. But in order for them to get married, we do need to let the minister marry them."

There was a resounding laugh from everyone in the chairs at Lupin's joke before they quieted down and let him recover.

"That being said," Lupin gave a meaningful glance at Fred and George who were standing beside a Muggle radio, playing with the antennae. Fred jabbed George in the ribs and George, grimacing, pushed a button on the radio. A wheezy old sung crackled out of the radio and an off-key voice sang out,

"_So don't go, my love!_

_Don't marry him_

_My love!_

_Don't-!"_

Fred smacked the radio irritably and the station changed to the correct one. A loud orchestral symphony broke out and the back door of the Burrow opened. Fleur stepped out into the hot summer day, her long silver hair braided up ornately into a bun, a thick veil obscuring her face from view. Behind her, carrying the long train of her silver dress was the beautiful Gabrielle, who was _nothing_ like the little girl Harry had rescued three years before. She was tall and slender, wearing a pale, lavender bride's maid's dress embroidered with silver that caught the sunlight and shimmered in front of him. He felt that familiar swooping sensation in his stomach that had occurred whenever he saw Fleur.

He felt an overpowering urge to spring up from his seat and throw himself prostrate before this beautiful, glowing angel, protesting his undying love for her. Compared to Gabrielle, Ginny, in her matching lavender dress and beautifully curled hair looked like a pug in dress robes. Why he had ever dated _her_ Harry couldn't imagine. Beside him, Harry could see Ron's eyes grow round and his jaw drop as he watched Gabrielle, beaming, follow her sister carefully. Harry was just about to turn around and tell Ron to buger off, Gabrielle was _his_, when he was brought back to his senses by the image of Hermione in lavender, her curly brown hair caught up in an elaborate bun, smiling as she followed the wedding train. Giving Ron a quick jab in the ribs, he brought his drooling friend back to the present. Ron grunted and hastily shook his head,

"Woa! Look at _Hermione_!" He whispered in Harry's ear, "She looks even better than she did in Fourth Year!"

Harry was going to second Ron's comment when he caught sight of another blond girl he knew right behind Hermione. Luna Lovegood, wearing nothing less than her customary dreamy smile was bringing up the end of the line. She looked almost normal in her lavender robes. Her long gold hair hung down her back in a braid and in her hands was clasped around a large bouquet of white and purple flowers to match those of the other bridesmaids, Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle. The red crescent moon necklace dangling from her neck killed the look though.

Beside him, Ron sniggered. "She almost managed to look average, that one."

Harry nodded in ascent and watched as Fleur came to a halt opposite Bill, who was staring at her as if he couldn't believe this day had actually come, and that the veela before him was actually here to marry _him_. His long red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and for once, he wasn't wearing any earrings. His face was still horribly scarred from the attack just a few months ago, but he was beaming at her happily, and beneath the heavy veil, Harry could see Fleur's face break into a smile as well.

Lupin smiled quietly too and reached for the papers before him, "Well then, now that we're all here…" He looked over at the twins again who hit the radio once more and the music stopped.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delaceur."

Everyone in the audience clapped and Lupin continued.

"A wedding is a symbol of everlasting love and commitment. It joins together two souls who are perfect for each other in every way, and binds them for eternity by the exchanging of rings. It is a symbol of how light can shine despite the darkness closing in, and how good can prevail. By the exchanging of vows, a witch and a wizard swear that they will care for each other in turn, through sickness, despair, and poverty. That being said, Bill…" Lupin turned to face Bill who in turn looked back at Charlie, the best man. Charlie dug around in his pocket and pulled out a wad of paper which he handed to Bill with a grin.

"I, Bill Weasley, do promise and swear to take this woman, my love, Fleur Delaceur as my wife for all eternity. I understand that by the exchanging of rings, I am giving my soul to her forevermore. From the moment she puts it on her finger, we will never be parted from each other again – save by death. I understand that by the signing of our names, we are married and joined by law and our joint assets will become one. Whatever one earns will become ours, whatever one takes becomes the loss of both. I swear that I, Bill Weasley do accept these terms and shall follow them with my entire being, until death do us part."

Lupin smiled at Bill and then turned to Fleur, who was passed her vows by Gabrielle. Fleur began, "I, Fleur Delaceur, do promiz and zwear to take zis man, my love, Bill Weazley az my huzband fer all 'ternity. I understand that by ze exchanging of ringz, I am giving my zoul to him forevermore. From ze moment he putz et on 'iz finger, we will never be parted from each ozer again – zave by death. I understand zat by ze zigning of our names, we are married and joined by law and our joint assets will become one. Whatever one earnz will become ourz, whatever one takez will become ze loss of both. I swear zat I, Fleur Delaceur, do accept zese terms and shall follow them with my eentire being, until death do us part."

While the two stood opposite each other, beaming, Lupin shuffled through his papers once more and gave a quiet smile to the audience as he finally found the correct one,

"And do you have the groom's ring, Charlie?"

Charlie dug into his pocket and handed a small golden ring towards Bill, who held it up for all to see the intricate engraving of vines and thistle along the golden band.

"This ring signifies the everlasting love we hold for each other. For me though, the exchanging of rings holds a special place in my heart. Just a few months ago as you may recall, I was attacked and nearly killed. I've since been scarred…" Bill's voice dropped an octave and began to quiver with emotion. He heaved a great sigh, "I don't deserve this beautiful woman before me…I'm not worthy of her. She's shown me…" He wiped at his eye and looked back at Fleur, "…she's shown me true love. And that's all I can say."

There were a few chuckles at this and even more blowing of noses. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing quietly into her hankie as she watched her scarred son.

Bill reached out his hand and slowly pushed the golden ring up her finger as he finished, "The ivy signifies how love can grow in the rockiest and hardest places, the thistle shows how something truly ugly can still be beautiful, and the diamond in the center signifies how our love will last into eternity." Bill raised Fleur's hand and kissed it before dropping it slowly so that Fleur could give her speech.

Gabrielle handed Fleur a golden ring with tiny engravings of lions and phoenixes along the band. Through the veil, the audience could still hear the sob in Fleur's voice as she spoke in her heavy French accent,

"Bill, you 'ave shown me so much zese last few years. I never thought I would fall for a Weazley, yet 'ere I am today. You showed me compassion and love, and last year you showed me bravery and courage. You are a true Gryffindor lion, and like the phoenix you 'ave shown me how life can exist even in the face of death. I love you Bill." She slipped the ring onto his finger and stared up adoringly at him through the veil.

Lupin held out his wand and magically drew up a floating official document and one golden quill.

"With the signing of your maiden and new names, this marriage is made official in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. But first, Bill Weasley," Lupin looked over at him, "Do you swear to hold dear to this woman, Fleur Delaceur, and remain with her for the remainder of your life as you stated in your vows, understanding that she is your soul mate and you can never leave her."

Bill gazed steadily at his bride. "I do."

Lupin looked over at Fleur, "And do you, Fleur Delaceur, swear to hold dear this man, Bill Weasley and remain with him for the rest of your life as you stated in your vows, understanding that he is your soul mate and you can never leave him."

"I do."

Lupin looked back over at Bill. "Will you please sign your former and new names upon this document."

Bill and Fleur both bent down obligingly, Bill first and wrote out their names. The paper soared off into the bright blue sky and Harry felt himself grinning as he watched Bill and Fleur.

"You may kiss the bride."

Amidst catcalls (from Fred and George), tears (from Mrs. Weasley), and clapping Bill grabbed Fleur around the waist, lifted her veil, and gave her as the twins would put it "a big wet one".

A/N:

**I thank you for reading and reviewing and dealing with the rather LONG wait for an update. Unfortunately, my computer, despite the wipe, seems to have some lasting damage on it. I was not even able to load until about five minutes ago. I apologize for the long wait and in the future - if his happens again - it's because I cannot load the site. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you.**

**harry'n'mione4ever**: yes, they do have a knack for that sort of thing. Well, despite the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sky Spirit**: Ron was annoyed because he thinks that Harry has betrayed him and tried taking "his girl". As you may recall, Ron already jumped to conclusions about Harry in 4th year. They had an argument because Harry _always got everything Ron wanted_. Ron just thinks it's happening all over again.

**emeraldthefish** : thanks, and I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait. My computer has been having major problems. I'm really sorry about this. When authors don't update promptly I always get annoyed, which is sort of hypocritical considering I do it myself.

**Thankyou, and please continue to read and review and I will do my best to update as soon as possible.**

**LuvFantasy**


	10. Ch 10: The After Party

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Ten: The After Party**

The guests were divided among four tables. Three of them for the Members of the Order and other assorted guests, the last for the "young adults" (and – to quote Mrs. Weasley – "Yes, Fred and George, that _does_ include both of you. The way you've been acting lately!")

The nine of them were seated all at their small circular table some yards from the dance floor; Fred, George, Gabrielle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. Or at least, six of them were, Fred and George sprang up from the table even before they sat down,

"Must excuse but, the duty of DJ-ing calls!" They announced, running back over towards the Muggle radio and flipping through stations. To a chorus of punk rock and Mrs. Weasley's shrieks, Harry turned to Gabrielle (who was sitting on his right) and asked,

"So…how has Baubaxton's been going?"

Gabrielle smiled and flipped her long mane of silvery gold hair over her shoulder (to the delight of a drooling Ron and Neville) and laughed girlishly, "Oh, 'arry! You are so funny!"

Harry blinked and then laughed. It didn't make any sense what she was saying, but who cared? Gabrielle continued happily,

"I 'ave never forgotten you know, 'ow you zaved me when even my own sizter could not!"

Harry blushed and nodded his head vigorously, eager to agree with anything she said. Across the table, Ginny snorted angrily and glared at Gabrielle,

"_I_ personally make it a point never to act the role of the damsel-in-distress. It never works out in real life, just in the fairy tales."

"That's not true," Luna cut in, as Gabrielle turned to Ginny in irritation, "there have been rumors of a sighting of Rapunzel and Prince Charming herding goats in the Himalayan Mountains."

Gabrielle ignored her and stared at Ginny, her nostrils dilating slightly, "Zen per'aps you wouldn't mind relating what 'appened in ze Chamber of Secrets?"

Ginny paled with either fury or embarrassment and glared daggers at Gabrielle, "Well at least I wasn't six years old when I developed a crush on the great _Harry Potter_!"

"Oh yes you were, Ginny!" Ron cut in, eager to defend Gabrielle, "Younger in fact. Ever since you first heard about him-!"

"Shut up, Ronald!" Ginny shrieked, angry tears forming in her eyes as she looked over at Harry. Harry, out of habit by now, looked away, seeking it avoid a confrontation with his doubly ex-girlfriend and instead looked over at Hermione for some reasoning as to what to do. To his shock, he saw that she too was glaring icily at Gabrielle, the small jewels in her elaborate hairstyle flashing dangerously in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

Slowly, she removed her gaze from Fleur and looked over at Ron and Neville. "Oh snap out of it you too. She's just a _veela_, it's not like you haven't seen them before!"

Neville shook his head slowly, looked astonished to find himself goggling at Gabrielle and stared resolutely at the ham in his plate. Ron acted similarly and Harry chose to follow their examples. The majority of the meal was spoken in silence as the boys were too scared to look at the veela again and the girls were frigidly indifferent to one another.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were still flipping through stations and had finally settled upon one. A song entitled "Breathe" by Michelle Branch was floating through the air towards the guests,

"_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the wind._

_You say I've been driving crazy_

_Escaping your way_

_So just give me one good reason._

_Tell me why I should stay._

_Cause I don't want to waste_

_Another moment_

_Saying things _

_We never meant to say_

_I hold my breath and count to ten_

_I've been waiting for a chance to let you in!_

_If I just…_

_Breathe!_

_And fill the space between_

_I'll know_

_Everything is alright._

_Breathe!_

_Every other face_

_Except me you'll see,_

_Everything is alright,_

_If I just breathe…"_

Fleur and Bill were making for the dance floor and the twins quickly changed the station to one playing "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. As the slow piano began to ring out through the audience, Bill and Fleur proceeded to slow dance closer and closer together, occasionally shedding a tear or a laugh. The chattering continued and plates were slowly cleaned as the song changed to "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made for the floor, followed by Lupin and Tonks and other members of the Order Harry didn't recognize. By now, he had – and everyone else at the "young adults" table was done eating – and staring awkwardly at each other.

Ginny abruptly turned to Neville,

"Would you care to dance?"

Neville gulped, dropped his fork, disappeared under the table to pick it up again, resurfaced and nodded quickly. With a glare in Harry and Gabrielle's direction, Ginny grabbed Neville by the wrist and led him out to the dance floor, purposely knocking over Gabrielle's cranberry juice and forcing the poor _veela_ from the table in search of the lady's room. Hermione and Luna watched her go coolly before both turning back to their plates.

"You could have just '_scourgified_' it for her!" Ron snapped irritably at Hermione, still overcoming the effects of Gabrielle.

Hermione gave him an icy look, "She should have kept her head and done it herself."

Ron opened his mouth, seemed shocked at what he was about to do, closed it, and looked back down at his now empty plate of food. Luna took a sip of butterbeer and announced dreamily,

"I bought a new pair of dancing shoes from a leprechaun last week. Mail order of course, they're very anti-social now…ever since the days when the Ministry – led by Cornelius Fudge of course – hunted them down with heliopaths for their gold."

Ron snorted on his own drink and Luna smiled, watching Harry give him several hearty claps on the back. Hermione looked over at both her boys as the song changed to "I Lay My Love on You" by Westlife.

"So, which one of you is going to ask me to dance?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Ron choked yet again, his ears turning an even brighter shade of red then Harry had yet seen on him, and Harry himself caught his cheeks heating up. He made a point to avoid Hermione's gaze and instead stared down at the straggly mess of vegetables left on his plate.

Hermione continued, oblivious of – or just choosing to ignore – their discomfort, "I mean, we _are_ at a wedding, everyone _else_ is dancing, and we're all _friends_, it's not like I'm going to say 'no' to either of you." She looked over at Ron, who was looking more and more uncomfortable as the seconds wore on, absolutely refusing to look up from the seemingly fascinating crumbs of food at all.

Hermione let out a sharp sigh, "Oh come _on_, Ron…Harry!" She exclaimed, looking from one to the other in exasperation, "Just _ask_ me! It's a _dance_ not a date!"

At the word 'date', Ron jumped in his seat and chanced a look at Hermione; which was in itself a mistake, because she caught his gaze and held it. The silence dragged on for some time before Ron finally managed to croak out,

"W-would…you…d-dance with me…Herm…Hermione?" He muttered, immediately dropping his gaze as he whispered the last word. Hermione stared for a moment in shock at Ron, as if she couldn't believe he had finally asked her.

Harry lifted his gaze from his plate and looked at Hermione, wanting to see her reaction to Ron's query. He was surprised to see that it was one of mingled astonishment, happiness, and rejection. She seemed to feel his gaze on her and move her large brown eyes from Ron to Harry, as if she wanted to ask him something. Harry dropped his gaze quickly and Hermione looked back over at Ron, her own voice trembling,

"Of course I'll dance with you, Ron."

Ron looked up, an ecstatic grin lighting up his face instantly, "Really?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at his obvious happiness and stood up from her chair. Ron fairly jumped up from his, eagerly grabbing her thin wrist in his hand and dragging her off onto the dance floor.

Harry turned in his chair to watch them go, feeling as if he had just lost something he had never really had any right to in the first place.

A small movement across from him caught his eye, and he looked back over at Luna who was also staring after Ron and Hermione, all the dreaminess gone. There was a silver sparkle in her eye that Harry was sure wasn't from the butterbeer sitting in front of her. She blinked, and it vanished and she bowed her head to reach for something in her garishly orange purse.

Slowly, she dropped what looked like a strange brooch of twisted rope, grass, and butterbeer caps onto the table. Harry looked up at her quizzically. She sighed, her voice odd and detached, sounding even stranger than it usually did.

"It's an _Okerknogin_, it brings good luck to the wearer. I made it for Ron." She looked down at her hands and some of her dreaminess seemed to come back.

"You can have it if you want, Harry."

Harry, slightly surprised, reached out for the _Okerknogin_ and pinned it onto his robes, a sudden compassion sweeping over him as he thought of Luna. She was always the one rejected and laughed at, and he doubted even someone as vague and strange as Luna Lovegood could manage to avoid all these thorns and jabs without being hurt by some of them. He looked back over at her with resolution,

"Luna, will you dance with me?"

She smiled vaguely at him and nodded her head, "Sure."

They both got up from the table and made for the dance floor while the song changed yet again to "Just the Girl" by the Click Five.

"_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing._

_She pushed me in the pool _

_At our last school reunion._

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter._

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after._

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet._

_And I can't understand_

_Why I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me._

_But I keep coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for…"_

Since it wasn't a slow dance, Harry was free to move and look around as much as he wanted, and without meaning to, he found his eyes often straying not to Ginny and Neville, but to Ron and Hermione. They were dancing together, laughing, and as the chorus rang out again, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand eagerly and pointed at her with his other hand, mouthing the words: "That's you!"

Hermione blushed and shook her head, but Harry could tell by the way she moved that she was pleased, and he found a horrible coldness sweep through him. Ron then pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear, his own ears reddening as he spoke. She nodded, and they walked off the dance floor, heading for the house.

Harry quickly turned back to Luna and danced the next two songs with her until they were both worn out from all the exercise. Heading back to the table as "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey turned on, Harry sat down eagerly and reached for his pumpkin juice. Luna though, did not sit down, and instead picked up her butterbeer and left, heading for the twins. Harry was about to turn around and watch the interlude when his attention was caught by Gabrielle hurrying back towards the table, her bright blue eyes smiling at him.

" 'arry! I _finally_ got zat 'orrible drink off! Would you care to dance?"

Harry was about to shake his head and tell her he was already tired when she laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled endearingly down at him. He had never felt so alive in his life. Hastily jumping from the table, he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, thankful that it seemed to be a slow song on the radio.

"So 'arry," Gabrielle began as he put his hands around her waist, "when will you be joining ze Order?"

Harry frowned, he hadn't really thought about it much since that first night in 5th year when he found out of its existence. "I suppose when I've finished horcr-!" he paused. He couldn't tell her about horcruxes. Of course he could, she was to be trusted. She was Fleur's sister. She was too beautiful not to tell. _No_, he couldn't. He couldn't even tell McGonagall. "-finished the school year," He amended, even though he wasn't planning on returning at all.

"Oh." Gabrielle smiled at him and then continued, "Do you think eet will be very dangerous? More so than battling mercreatures and ze like?"

Harry shook his head, eager to impress this beautiful girl, "No, this will be a piece of cake. I mean, all _those_ things compared to fighting Voldem-!" She winced slightly and Harry was brought back to the present. What was he doing?

The song ended, and Harry hastily pulled away from Gabrielle.

"Well, I-I think I'd better be going," he stammered. "Need to catch up with Ron and Hermione-!" He turned and headed straight for the refreshment table, helping himself to a glass of fruit punch. He was leaning up against the counter, watching Bill and Fleur dance when he was cornered by McGonagall.

"Potter, I'd like to have a word."

Harry shrugged, putting down the glass of punch. "Sure. What?"

McGonagall's nostrils flared a bit and she dropped her voice as she whispered,

"Potter, before you go hunting for horcruxes I-!"

"What?" Harry stared at her in disbelief, "How do you know-how did you find out-?"

McGonagall raised her hand for silence and continued quietly, but urgently, "Potter, it is enough that I know. In time you will find out how. But first, I must give you some advice and three things which are imperative for you to reserve.

"Now listen to me carefully, Potter. You do not plan to return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this year do you?"

Harry shook his head, his mind swirling with questions.

"Think of what this will mean to the Dark Lord," she continued, her eyes flashing, "it is painfully obvious to those much wiser than you how this would effect the wizarding – and muggle – communities around you. If you and your friends do not return to Hogwarts this year, the Dark Lord will begin to wonder why. It won't be long before he puts two and two together. He will realize that you are instead hunting down his horcruxes and hunt _you_ down instead – or worse."

McGonagall let this sink in before she continued, "I will not try to tell you what you can and cannot do, Potter, you have shown me over the last six years that authority means little to you. Instead, I will tell you what you _must_ do, if not for yourself for the safety of your friends.

"Potter, there is a leak in the Order. We don't know from who or how information is being given and received, but we do know that _someone at this very wedding_ is giving away our secrets to the Dark Lord and his servants. We don't know how much the Dark Lord knows, or how much he has already anticipated. But _Potter_," McGonagall's voice took on a note of urgency, "you _must not return to Godric's Hollow_. We have reason to believe that your recent stay there has been revealed to the Dark Lord and that the area is being watched closely for your return. Instead," she withdrew a slip of parchment from her robes,

"You must make for this address. Memorize it." She commanded. Harry peered at the paper, staring at the loopy handwriting. It seemed vaguely familiar;

_Number 17 Reed's Forest_

"Number 17, Reed's Forest…" Harry muttered under his breath, "Got it."

"Good. _Inflammare!_" The paper burst into flame and the ashes blew off into the evening breeze. The sun was beginning to set, and the temperature dropping.

Harry watched them fly away and looked back over at McGonagall expectantly.

"You, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are to apparate directly to _that_ address and _not_ to Godric's Hollow. Am I understood?" She added fiercely, raising a rigid eyebrow.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to ask a question, but McGonagall overrode him.

"Now, Potter, when you reach…that address, you are to realize it is _imperative_ you speak of it to no one save your friends. You will be amazed at what you find and enraged at what you are asked to do. Understand that _no_ outbursts are permitted. This is for the good of the world. That being said," She reached into her pocket again and pulled out two golden badges, one with the initials _HB_ and the other with _HG_ engraved in them.

"Congratulations to you and Miss Granger. You have made Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at the badges in disbelief.

"Well take them!" McGonagall snapped, though her voice gave away her pleasure at seeing him so astonished.

"B-But…_Ron_…he made prefect-!"

"He was the second choice, Harry," McGonagall answered, "We all would have had you but he…" she paused awkwardly and then continued as if nothing had happened, "…we knew it was too much at the time."

She dropped the badges into Harry's hand and then turned briskly away, marching back towards the particular group of the Order Member she had been speaking to; Moody, Lupin, and Tonks.

Harry stared down at the cool metal badges in his hand in shock. McGonagall knew about horcruxes, he couldn't go back to Godric's Hollow, he had made Head Boy, Hermione and Ron…and something was waiting for them at Number 17 Reed's Forest.

As his head was swirling with all this new information, the door from the Burrow swung open and Ron and Hermione emerged, Ron's arm around Hermione's waist, she blushing profusely. Harry quickly dropped into a fetal position behind the counter, hiding from them, not even knowing why.

He heard their voices drawing near and pulled himself up tighter,

"Come on, I made it painfully obvious-!"

"Well, Ronald, to be honest, I reckoned you fancied me back in 4th year – _Harry_!" Hermione and Ron had caught sight of him.

"What are you doing down there?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Hiding." Harry replied simply, half of him wanting them to ask why, the other half wishing they'd just leave him alone.

Ron looked over at Ginny who was still dancing with Neville flirtatiously, searching for Harry every now and then, and then looked back over at Harry, his eyebrows raised in sympathy, "I understand perfectly, mate."

Harry looked up at him curiously and then realized Ron had no idea why. Slowly, he pulled himself up from the ground, and felt something hard in his hand. He looked down and remembered the badges,

"Oh…uh, Hermione…" He handed the Head Girl badge to her wordlessly. She stared at it in shock, her eyes widening, for a whole second before picking it up reverently and giving a girlish squeal.

"I-I don't believe it!" She shrieked.

"Oh come on, Herms, you knew you had it coming ever since you got that 130 on your Charms Final," said Ron, grinning at the sight of Hermione hopping up and down happily.

All of the sudden, Hermione froze, and her expression began to fade. She handed the badge back towards Harry, "But…we're not going back to Hogwarts this year," she murmured quietly.

Harry shook his head, pushing it back towards her, "No…we are going back, Hermione, see-!"

"Oy!" Ron exclaimed, "What's that in your other hand?"

Again, Harry was reminded of his own badge. "Oh, yeah…" he muttered, "I made Head Boy…"

Hermione stared at him as though she couldn't believe it before exclaiming, "That's _wonderful_, Harry! That's really, really great!"

She seemed at loss for more words and could only stand there, grinning as she looked from her badge to Harry's badge. Ron was laughing too. He didn't seem to mind the fact that Harry got the badge he had dreamed of getting in 1st year if he instead got Hermione.

"Well done, mate! I always knew you'd get it! Whether you skipped a prefect's badge or not!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed tonelessly, "it's fantastic. I couldn't be happier." He sighed and raised his eyebrows expectantly, "So I take it you two are…"

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "We totally forgot, Herms! We need to tell Harry the good news!"

Hermione smiled at Ron and then looked over at Harry, "Ron and I…well, we're a couple now." She beamed at him, and Harry tried to smile back. He _had_ after all been the one to egg Ron on about asking her, he'd nearly pushed them together during their stay at the Burrow, and fixed their argument this morning. It was what he had wanted from the start. Yet for some reason, just like in 6th year, he didn't think he was exactly comfortable with them dating.

"As of fifteen minutes," Ron was saying proudly, pulling Hermione closer and kissing her on the cheek. Hermione blushed and gave him a peck as well. Harry averted his gaze.

"Listen I…" he trailed off as Ron road over him easily.

"Hermione and I-!" Ron was interrupted by Hermione who looked over at Harry worriedly.

"Ron…Ron and I wanted to talk to you about this whole dating-thing though, obviously, Harry."

"Correction, _Hermione_, wanted to talk to you about the dating thing. I personally don't think it will affect your life too greatly. After all, as I was telling Hermione, _you_ were the one that encouraged me to ask her out!"

"The thing is," Hermione said quickly, "I think we should talk this over, the three of us. Let's go inside." She added, looking over at Ginny who was glaring daggers at the three of them.

They entered the Burrow and made for the family den, sitting down on the familiar patched up couch, Hermione in the center. She began nervously enough, her voice up an octave,

"Alright then. Well, Harry…um," She stood up and began to pace the room, wringing her hands. "I know that the next few months are going to be tough. We'll be looking for horcruxes, fighting Death Eaters, and…" she took a breath, "…and I know that some of us could, get…killed." Her lip trembled as she said this and she averted her eyes at the thought of it. Sighing, she began to pace again,

"The thing is, I think we should make these last few months count. We'll be doing things we've never done before, battling creatures we've never heard of before, seeing things we never would have wanted to see in our wildest nightmares. But the thing is, we'll be doing it as three great friends, and I know now that well…" she bit her lip and looked nervously at Harry.

"Things are going to be different with me and Ron dating, Harry, and I don't care if Ron says it won't impact our friendship. It will. And I don't want you to feel like a third wheel, Harry. We're doing this together. Dating is just another journey on the path of life. Despite my relationship with Ron, we'll all continue to grow as friends, and we'll each-!"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "You're not saying Harry'll be coming on dates with us!"

Hermione looked slightly flustered and then snapped, "Of course he won't, Ron, don't be ridiculous."

"Sorry," Ron leaned back against the couch and watched her, "you were just making it sound like we were all…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Hermione continued hurriedly, "What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that…that I need to know if you have _any_ problems with me and Ron dating?" She looked over at Harry almost hopefully, her eyes bright with anticipation.

Harry found that the words were caught in his throat. He merely shook his head. Some of the light left Hermione's eyes and she sighed audibly, "Well then. I guess that takes care of that."

Almost nervously, she sat down between Harry and Ron. Ron put his arm around her and she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry, without realizing it, instinctively jumped up from the couch. Ron looked at him in surprise,

"What is it?"

"I-I just remembered," Harry stammered, "I forgot to tell you. McGonagall-" He ignored the glare from Hermione, "-just told me that we can't go back to Godric's Hollow."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, instantly alert, sitting up straight and pulling away from Ron who looked slightly indignant.

"Because apparently, there's a spy in the Order," Harry whispered, dropping his voice to a whisper, "They don't know who-!"

"They? Who's the 'they'?" Ron asked.

Harry paused. He hadn't even thought about it. Who was the _they_? He shrugged, "I don't know. Your mum and dad probably. Anyways. There's a spy leaking information to Voldemort and apparently there are Death Eaters at Godric's Hollow waiting for us. Instead, we're supposed to apparate to 'Number 17 Reed's Forest'."

"But didn't she say why there?" Hermione asked, "Is that the new Headquarters?"

Harry shook his head, "I doubt it. The unofficial one more likely. If they can't trust the majority of the Order Members, they can't tell them all where the new Headquarters are going to be."

"Who are we allowed to trust?" Ron asked quickly, "Do we know anyone who's definitely _not_ a Death Eater in disguise?"

Harry sighed, "Look, I don't know! But I'm guessing we can't tell anyone about it, 'least McGonagall said not to. She just said it would all make sense later on. She also knows about the horcruxes."

"How?" Hermione exclaimed.

The door burst open and someone charged into the room, sobbing. The trio looked up expectantly and were surprised to see Ginny standing there. She looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry and quickly blushed scarlet up to her hairline. Then she promptly whirled about on her heel and headed for the stairs.

"Ginny!" Harry called. She ignored him and continued upstairs. Harry stared after her, his patience already tried so many times throughout the past week, finally breaking.

"_Fine!_" He shouted after her, "Just bloody well _ignore_ me then, why don't you! Never mind that I'm trying to patch things up!"

He turned and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione looking at him in surprise.

"What?" He demanded

"Nothing," Hermione looked away and Ron stared pointedly at what seemed to suddenly be an incredibly fascinating ceiling.

Harry looked down at the floor, his temper which had flared so easily vanished. All of the sudden he was so tired, and his scar was prickling ominously, "I think I'll just be going to bed then. Wish Bill and Fleur the best for me." He headed for the stairs and Hermione called after him,

"Good night, Harry. When should we leave tomorrow?"

"Ten o' clock," Harry replied without even thinking about it. He hurried up the stairs, trying his best to block out the voices of his two best friends below.

**A/N:**

**I thank you all (my two reviewers) for reading this story and being thoughtful enough to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the events that ocurred. As I have said before, this is how I imagine - and hope - the 7th book will turn out. Not necessarily how one wants in the beginning, but leaving enough hope to survive through the book. That being said:**

**Sky Spirit: **Yes, the rings took me quite a while; especially Fleur's because I would have to pick something describing her sacrifice in marrying a deformed Bill or simply one of Bill's characteristics (which is hard, 'cause we don't know much about him). Anyways, thanks for reviewing you're one of my few constant reviewers and I'm very greatful.

**Souunga:** Thank you, and I will try not to be put down by lack of reviews. It is rather discouraging though when people read my story and can't be bothered to give input (I know people do 'cause I checked the number of hits this chapter had about 55 and only 2 reviews); but at least I know they're reading it. I look forward to hearing from you again! (I also reach your c4 review, if you're having trouble finding stories you could try it has a large variety of stories - good and bad - but they all follow the "portkey ships")

**And for those of you who couldn't be bothered to review, please do. I don't like having to guilt people into it, but I might just pull up some tears and start begging...**


	11. Ch 11: Number 17 Reed's Forest

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Eleven: Number 17 Reed's Forest**

_She was smiling at him beside a much older, plump red haired witch, "Good luck!" She said, smiling once more encouragingly. Then everything went black, she was a year older now, her hair was longer, she was in her pajamas, "Mama, have you seen my jumper-?" Her brown eyes landed on him and she paled. Everything went black once more. He was in _Flourish and Blotts_ the girl was clapping and smiling. He was standing next to a grinning blond haired man. A camera flashed, once; twice. Another blackout. Then a boy with pale blond hair was standing in front of him, "…can't even go into a _bookstore_ without hitting the front page can you, Potter?"_

"_Leave him alone!" It was the redhead. The pale blond stared at her for a second and turned back to Harry,_

"_What's this? Got yourself a girlfriend have you, Potter?"_

_Blackout. Screaming she had forgotten her diary. _

_The Valentine in the hallway. The scattered books. The vanishing ink. _

_Meeting Tom in the Chamber. The red head lying near death on the ground. Tom watching her, a maniac smile on his face._

"_You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger…"_

_Dumbledore's office. The sword. Looking at Fawkes._

"…_Voldemort left a bit of his soul in Ginny Weasley..."_

_He was older now. In the Common Room. _

"_I'm going with Neville," the red head was saying, "You see he asked me…"_

_Everything was blurring, as if someone was hand-picking through his memories and watching them as he saw them flash before his eyes. Sixth year now. _

"_Do you have any love potions?"_

"_Not for our sister…"_

_Being jealous over Ginny. Kissing Ginny. Dating Ginny. Dumping Ginny. Ginny crying. Ginny screaming angrily._

Harry sat bolt upright, his eyes screwed up in pain, his scar burning. The memories were playing through his head over and over again.

"_I'm going with Neville," the red head was saying, "You see he asked me…"_

_Everything was blurring, as if someone was hand-picking through his memories and watching them as he saw them flash before his eyes. Sixth year now. _

"_Do you have any love potions?"_

"_Not for our sister…"_

_Being jealous over Ginny. Kissing Ginny. Dating Ginny. Dumping Ginny. Ginny crying. Ginny screaming angrily._

He pulled himself out of bed and looked out the window towards the cool, moonlit grounds below. What did it all mean? Why were his dreams suddenly full of Ginny? His scar prickled again and he rubbed it, sighing loudly as he sat back down on the bed heavily.

"W-what's up, Harry?" Came Ron's groggy voice from somewhere in the shadows.

Harry jumped and looked over at him. Ron's silhouette was outlined in the light from the crescent moon, his eyes half shut with drowsiness. Harry shook his head,

"Nothing. Just a dream."

Ron lay down and feel asleep again, too tired to think of what Harry having a disturbing dream could mean. Harry watched Ron for some moments, listening to his snores begin again before he himself lay down and stared up at the ceiling.

One thing was for certain, his scar wasn't hurting anywhere near as much as it had last time. But that meant nothing in terms of _why_ he was having these dreams. Before when he had dreamed, it had been Voldemort searching through his mind, or vice versa; yet now it was just random images of the same person over and over again. He didn't understand it.

Harry sighed again and turned over on his side. Maybe Hermione would have the answer…his eyes began to close again and he fell into a fitful sleep where he was haunted by the image of Ginny kissing Dean over and over again…

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes and saw an incredibly close, blurry image of Hermione. Shrinking back out of habit, he groped blindly for his glasses on the table where he had left them.

"Here," Hermione answered his actions rather than his words and handed the glasses to him. Harry jammed them on his face and stared at her in surprise,

"Why are you up here?"

Hermione pulled on a very Hermione-ish face and let out a quick exhalation of impatient breath, "Harry, we have to get going soon. It's already 9 o' clock. You said we were to leave by ten."

As she spoke, Harry looked over at where Ron was still sleeping, his mouth hanging open and loud snores emanating from it.

"Right. Thanks, Hermione. Want me to wake Ron?"

Hermione got up from where she had been kneeling beside Harry's bed and shook her head, "No. I'll deal with him, he is my…" she blushed a little and looked away from Harry, "…well I'll just wake him up."

Harry nodded in response and pulled back his covers, swinging his legs over the side. He stretched and yawned as he watched Hermione stand awkwardly next to Ron's bed, trying to decide how exactly to wake her new boyfriend. After some moment's hesitation, she settled on roughly shaking him on the arm and shouting in his ear.

"Ronald! Ron! Wake _up_!"

Ron opened his eyes groggily and then jumped back about a foot as he saw Hermione less than five inches from him.

"OY!" He shouted, yanking his blankets up closer around himself. Harry couldn't help but laugh,

"Ron it's not like she hasn't seen you in your nightclothes before!"

Ron's ears turned red and he muttered something incoherent. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back over at Harry,

"Everyone else is still asleep. Hangover," she added as an afterthought, "Well…Mrs. Weasley's up. She's making us a quick breakfast downstairs. I already told her our plans."

"You what!" Harry exclaimed sharply, whirling around to face her and nearly dropping his robe as he did so.

"Of course not about the horcruxes!" Hermione said quickly, "I told her we'd be leaving at 10 o' clock. No exceptions."

"Good," Harry muttered, reaching for his robes again. Hermione turned and made for the door, pausing as she opened it only to give the boys a last minute warning,

"You'd better be downstairs in ten minutes."

"Alright! Just get downstairs already!" Ron exclaimed impatiently, still holding up his sheets protectively. Harry gave him a questioning glance as the door shut behind Hermione. Ron dropped the sheets in relief and got out of bed. He caught Harry looking at him.

"What?" he demanded angrily.

Harry looked away, hiding a grin as he saw Ron's reason for anxiousness, "Nothing."

Ron walked over to the closet where he had his clothing stored and pulled off the peach colored T-shirt he had been sleeping in; rummaging through his things for a new one.

Harry gathered up his clothes and stuffed them into his suitcase, taking care to put his old school robes in as well and folding them up neatly, only to remember he had outgrown them again. Sighing, he unpacked them and zipped up the trunk.

After giving his thick black hair a last, fruitless attempt at a brush through, he and Ron carried their things downstairs and stopped in the kitchen, where Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were sitting at the table.

Harry stopped abruptly at the sight of the redhead. He cast a glare upon Hermione, she hastened over to him, stuffing some plates into his hands and murmuring quietly in his ear,

"Well you wouldn't have come down to breakfast if I told you she _was_ up, would you?" Louder, she pointed at the dishes, "You can just help set the table, Harry." She looked over at Ron, "You can help Ginny with the utensils, and I'll put out the cups."

The boys did as they were told, Harry and Ginny pointedly ignoring each other as they did so. The five of them all sat down to Mrs. Weasley's fresh breakfast and were about to eat when Gabrielle entered the room, looking radiant despite the fact she was still in her bedclothes.

"Good morning, 'Arry!" She called cheerily from the hallway, "Mrs. Weazley," She walked over to where Harry was sitting and conjured a chair, sitting down next to him. Ginny glared at her icily and Hermione frowned slightly. Ron looked slightly put off.

"Morning, Gabrielle, did I-!" Ron began hopefully. He was cut off by Hermione's slightly brittle voice.

"Mrs. Weasley! Ron and I must have forgotten to tell you," She grabbed Ron's hand from where it was sitting on the table and beamed at Mrs. Weasley, "Ron and I are dating."

Mrs. Weasley stared at them both, her mouth wide open before she finally exclaimed, "OH MY GOODNESS!" She sprang from the table, running around it to bestow a bone-crushing, motherly hug upon Ron and Hermione. Gabrielle giggled.

Mrs. Weasley only released the two of them when Hermione began to turn a faint shade of purple and Ron started gagging for air. She broke away from them, holding them at arm's length and beamed,

"Oh my! I – I don't believe it," she gasped, "It's been so many years since I first – but I could never be sure – but now!" She beamed and was about to gather them up in another crushing hug when Ron hastily sprang up from his chair,

"Mum!" He exclaimed, his ears reddening, "We're just dating."

"But oh!" Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around him, beaming, her eyes beginning to water, "And next you'll be getting engaged, and married like Bill, and having kids, and…" She released Ron, groping for a tissue to dab at her eyes with as she beamed at him and Hermione, "…and I'll be a grandmum, watching my grandkids grow up and…" She began to outright sob. Ron looked stricken as his mother collapsed on him.

"Aww…mum," he gave Harry a panicked look, pleading for help. Harry hid a grin as he watched his best friend in this predicament and slowly got up, walking to Mrs. Weasley, giving her an awkward pat.

"It'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley." He muttered. She slowly straightened, giving Harry a watery smile and hugging him as well.

"Oh, Harry. You're such a dear boy…if only you and-!" She stopped herself from saying the word 'Ginny' and pulled away from him, instead turning to Hermione.

"It'll be so good to have you in the family, dear."

Hermione's eyes grew round, "But…Mrs. Weasley, Ron and I…we…!" Her words were cut off by Mrs. Weasley giving her yet another hug and Ginny speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meal,

"_I_ always knew Ron and Hermione would start dating. And I think they make a wonderful couple. After all," She flipped her perfectly groomed mane of red hair over her shoulder and looked at Harry, "opposites attract."

She looked away from him quickly, allowing their eyes to meet for only the briefest moment before continuing to speak to Ron and Hermione.

"After all, you two have liked each other for years."

There was a fairly awakward pause at Ginny's words during which no one in the room said a thing. Then Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione and began to bustle about the kitchen, allowing the teens to start their breakfast.

It was Gabrielle who changed the conversation from Ron and Hermione back to Harry. "Where are you going een such a 'urry?"

"Er…" Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione briefly before turning back to the beautiful blond and answering slowly, trying to gain control of his senses, "…Godric's Hollow…er…no, we're…er," He looked over at his two best friends for help again, but Ron was too far absorbed in Gabrielle's hair and Hermione – for some reason he couldn't comprehend – seemed to be in the mood to let him flounder. Blushing, Harry looked over at Gabrielle again,

"Diagon Alley. We need to buy our new school things."

"But 'Ogwarts does not open till Spetember 1st. Eet's only ze last week of July!"

"Early shopping!" Harry gasped, looking away from her while he still had control and resolving silently not to look up from his bacon and eggs until Gabrielle had left the table.

Gabrielle looked down at her meal again, giving Harry looks of displeasure at his apparent snub every now and then. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to find a malicious pleasure in Harry's discomfort. Turning to look over at Fleur, she began craftily,

"So tell us, what would you have to say is the thing that interests you most about Diagon Alley?"

"What?" Gabrielle asked, "I 'ave never been before!"

"But you'd like to go sometime?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised expectantly. Hermione looked up from her meal and looked over at Ginny, her eyes narrowing.

"Vell of course!" Fleur exclaimed, flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder – much like Ginny had not a minute before – and looking over at Harry, "Eef you are going today, per'aps you'd bring me with you? Eet would be fun!"

Ginny smirked at Harry as he stared at Gabrielle in a panic. Harry opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, aware that he looked very much like a fish out of water. Hermione came to his rescue,

"Unfortunately, Gabrielle, we're there strictly on school business and don't have time to be visiting _frivolous_ shops." She turned her head in Ginny's direction, favoring her with an icy glare. Ginny narrowed her eyes and would have stuck out her tongue had not Mrs. Weasley turned around at that moment,

"Oh my! It's 10:15 already! Harry, Ron, Hermione, you need to be leaving now!" She practically yanked their chairs away from them and dragged them to the front door, taking care to shut the kitchen door behind her.

"Now, you three," She began in a very motherly tone, "Minerva told me you were heading to Num – well…_there_, but not exactly what you were going there for. I would much prefer it if you remained here for the rest of the summer." She pursed her lips as if holding back a barrage of angry words, "But I expect they'll have their reasons for sending you there." She continued.

"Now, Harry, you can apparate properly – not legally – but properly. Ron, I already know you can't so don't even try. Hermione, you'll have to take Ron with you on Side-By Apparition. You all know the address, so just imagine it in your heads and -!"

"Mum, we know!" Ron said impatiently.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to give him what for, thought better of it, and turned to Harry. "You _will_ get your school shopping done, right? I've given Minerva Ron's money to pay for his clothing and things, they'll be waiting with whoever's currently at…_there_. So," She seemed to be out of things to say and instead gathered them all into a quick hug before pushing them away.

"Be careful, and please take care of yourselves."

"Kay,"

"Bye!"

"Alright!"

Hermione took Ron's hand while Harry closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration…_Number 17 Reed's Place…Number 17 Reed's Place…Number 17 Reed's Place-!_

He lost his train of thought as he felt a hand slide into his. Opening his eyes he looked down and then over at Hermione who gave him a small smile and closed her eyes. Harry, feeling a happy glow steal threw him tried to concentrate as he closed his eyes again, but before he had even finished his thought he felt himself being pushed through a small, airless, tunnel…his entire body being compressed so he could hardly breathe…

And then it all stopped. They were in a small clearing in what seemed to be a brightly lit forest. Birds twittered happily and the brush around them moved as a small creature dove into hiding at their arrival. A distinct smell of goats was in the air and even as he marveled at this, one cantered over to them. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione in surprise.

Ron stared down at the goat and reached out a hand to scratch it playfully only to withdraw it quickly as it snapped at the air.

"The bloody thing's mental!" He exclaimed. Harry snorted and looked around,

"Where do you reckon it is? Hermione?" He looked over at her and saw she was staring at what looked like a medieval cottage.

It was a circular building with wooden walls covered in plaster, rectangular windows and a conical straw roof. Around its curt ledge was a small wooden pen with about three other goats inside, chewing the grass. Some chickens were clucking around the house and pecking at the ground, wandering over to another structure built on the side of the wall where more clucking was issuing forth from. A small wisp of gray smoke was issuing from the chimney of the house and there was a scent of cornbread in the air.

Hermione looked over at them. "I guess this is it…"

Harry shrugged and started for the house, the other two following him. The goat that had nearly attacked Ron followed them, the bell around its neck clanging as it moved.

Harry stopped right in front of the wooden door and hesitated.

"It seems a little strange for the new Headquarters," he muttered to the other two. Ron nodded,

"I'm with you completely on that, mate."

Hermione shook her head though, "No, actually, it's quite brilliant. Who would ever suspect it?"

Harry looked from her and sighed, "If you say so." He reached out his hand and knocked on the small wooden door loudly, once, twice, three times.

There were answering footsteps and a commanding voice Harry knew was familiar,

"Stay there, we don't know who it is!" The footsteps stopped right before the door and and the stern voice called, "Password?"

"Er…" Harry looked at the other two for help and was surprised when Hermione replied quickly,

"The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not."

Even as Harry was staring at her in shock, the door swung open and before them, complete with his dark, billowing robes, stood Snape, a malicious sneer on his face.

"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

**A/N:**

**I am so proud of myself! I managed to type that up in about half an hour! (And that's saying something, it usually takes me at least an hour because I have to check everything with my outline and notes on the story.) Anyways, I'm thrilled about the review turnout! Thanks alot you guys! I really appreciate the effort, and I'm sorry that I sort of yelled at you before. But now for the responses...**

**H/Hr fanatic**: Well, we'll see how Harry deals with the relationship in the coming chapters. But first he's got to come to three big realizations, the first of which will ocurr in the next chapter. By the way, thank you for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so!

**mike**: That's alot in a couple of words. Alright. In response to Hermione "finding fault with it RHR" I can't say much without giving anything away other than this is how I imagine Book 7 to turn out. By no means do I want to lose you reading and reviewing this story because of the inevitable RHR that will and does ocurr during the course of it, but remember, in every single Harry Potter book written by JKR there is a hope for HHR (and that includes HPB). I intend to do the same with this story. If not more. So please continue to hang in here, and keep on R & R!

**Souunga**: Ahh yes, the spy. My little sis was bugging me all about it. She's narrowed it down to two suspects so far. Unfortunately, I can't tell you if you're close in thinking it's Gabrielle/Ginny, but I can give you a hint. The spy is someone the Order trusts, not necessarily in the Order itself, and they did their greatest work for Voldemort in HPB - yet in this story they will do more damage. (NOTE: I use "they" because I don't want to say if it's a girl or boy - the person is singular though). As for Hermione, no one really knows what she's doing right now. Maybe she doesn't know herself...or maybe she does. (I love being ambiguous.) But when I said 'c4' I meant "chapter four" it's just one of my dumb abbreviations. Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan**: Well, thanks for reviewing. Don't feel guilty about not doing it earlier though, I do the same thing. For Snape's memory, I don't quite understand what you mean about being confused, but I'll try to clear it up anyways. Snape is a Slytherin and thus very "iffy" we don't ever really know what he's up to, or what he means to do. However, there was definitely something he did that made Dumbledore trust him implicitely, I'm going to hopefully reveal that in this story. Thus, the memory is a little...abrupt. Now, if Harry does "love" Hermione, he hasn't figured it out yet, if he doesn't then he's just feeling slightly left out now that there's RHR and he doesn't know what to do. Just as he felt in HPB at the thought of them dating (aka Herbology class). Hermione on the other hand, is also meant to be at this part of the sotry at least slightly "iffy" towards which boy she REALLY likes as well. This will be cleared up much later on, so I hope you will be patient. Harry on the other hand will be much quicker in figuring it out. You'll find out everything about McGonagall and horcruxes in the next chapter, and the spy will begin to be touched in on more in the next chapter. In other words, alot will be revealed. We'll learn why McGonagall thinks there's a spy and the spy will begin to play a larger role as the story progresses. Thanks for reviewing!

**HPHGplusNALEYlover**: Unfortunately, we all know RHR will happen at some point during Book 7, and as I am trying to get this book as close to Book 7 as possible, I'm going to put in some RHR stuff. But, as I said to** mike** what happens is yet to be revealed, and I hope you hang in there and read the rest. Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Ch 12: Tale of the Phoenix

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twelve: Tale of the Phoenix**

Harry pulled his wand out before he had even realized it, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" on the tip of his tongue, but Snape was too quick for him,

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands flew from their hands with a lazy flick of Snape's wand. Harry let out a roar of anger at Snape, the night on the tower again flashing before his eyes,

"_Severus…Please…"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry sprang forwards to hit Snape, to break his malicious face into pieces, force the smile from his face – but Hermione grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Severus? Who's there?" An old man's voice called from the background.

Snape did not remove his gaze from Harry's as he called back, "Potter and his friends."

"Ah…so my brother was right after all," a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness of the house behind Snape and his ancient features were brought into view. A slightly crooked nose, a bushy, matted graying beard and a strong smell of goats.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. The bartender from the Hog's Head.

He stepped up so that he stood directly next to Snape and looked pointedly at Snape's wand. With a barely concealed twitch above his lip, Snape lowered his wand and stepped back into the shadows, turning quickly on his heel and disappearing into the background.

The bartender placed a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder and then slowly bent down to pick up the three wands, handing them back each in their turn to their owners.

"You must be Miss Hermione Granger, I presume," he said as he handed Hermione her wand.

Hermione looked slightly shocked, "Um…yes. How did you know?"

He gave her a quick wink and Harry was shocked to see he had bright blue eyes, the exact shade blue that he had only seen on one other person…

"You masterminded the…ah yes…_Dumbledore's Army_. I commend you dear girl, on your wit, but not on your chosen place of meeting."

Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes. The bartender then looked over at Ron,

"And you're Mr. Weasley, yes, I know your parents quite well."

"Y-you do?" Ron asked, unable to hide the surprise from his voice.

The old man nodded, "Yes. Quite well. But enough about me. It's best you came inside."

Placing an arm around Harry's shoulder, he pushed him through the door, the others following – though Ron had to stoop his neck – and he shut the door behind them after scanning the surrounding area surreptitiously.

They found themselves inside a cozy looking country house. To their left was a crammed, but comfortable looking study. Books and scrolls were littered over the room and on the shelves of a tall and ancient looking bookcase, standing next to a rickety old rocking chair. A spindly table with delicate, whirring contraptions was placed against the wall and a large, faded red couch with the stuffing leaking out of it stood on an angle from a large fireplace with golden flames leaping about in it. Beside the fireplace there was a tall, golden birdstand that Harry found to be slightly familiar looking though it was deserted, and a map of England upon the wall.

Directly in front of them were some rickety looking stairs leading upwards but behind this, they could see what appeared to be a kitchen. A wide window was flung open and sunlight was streaming in over shining wooden counters and a sink. Some fresh bread lay on one of the counters beside a pitcher of milk and a homespun rug lay on the wooden floor.

To their left was the last room on the first level, a plain looking Dining Room with a small wooden table surrounded by four chairs and next to them…Draco Malfoy. Harry could not hold back what he was feeling anymore. There were too many surprises occurring in too little time.

Whirling about, he faced the bartender,

"What's going on here? Where's the Order of-!"

"I believe I can answer any questions you have, Harry," said a soft voice over his shoulder. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned around at once. Hermione gave a soft "oh" of surprise whereas Ron simply gaped. Harry felt three emotions surge through him at once: astonishment, ecstasy, and then resentfulness.

"Dumbledore!" He shouted.

"Yes, Harry, it is…me," Dumbledore stepped down onto the landing from the stairs, coming properly into the light from the window beside the front door. But he wasn't the same. Not at all.

His blackened and shriveled hand was young and whole once again, his long white beard trimmed and brown. His eyes seemed more bright than ever before, but also at the same time, more silent with grief.

"But you died!" Harry exclaimed, "I was there – at _your _funeral! _He_ killed you!" Harry added viciously, glaring over at Snape murderously from where he stood behind Dumbledore.

Snape opened his mouth to tell Harry something undoubtedly horrid, but was prevented by Dumbledore saying quietly,

"Yes, Harry, he did."

"And you've forgiven him!" Harry shouted, "Don't tell me you still _trust_ him!"

Dumbledore was silent and instead motioned for the others to all leave save Ron and Hermione. Wordlessly, Snape, Draco, and the old bartender made for the stairs. Dumbledore walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, arranging his light blue wizarding robes as he did so and resting his chin on his long fingers.

"Please sit," he said, motioning with his eyes towards the couch. Harry barely felt his numb limbs moving as he sat down stiffly on the couch, too shocked to feel anything anymore. The sinking of the cushion told him Ron and Hermione had joined him on the sofa.

"You'll want to hear this all from the beginning, I suppose," Dumbledore mused, his light blue eyes resting on the vacated bird-perch next to the fireplace.

"Yes." Harry stated, trying to recover from the shock of it all.

Dumbledore looked back over at them, his eyes twinkling, "Well then, this will be quite a long tale. I suggest we have it over a cup of tea." Waving his wand in the air, he conjured up four mugs of steaming hot liquid. The first fell into his hands whereas the other three sped towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry ignored his cup.

"How are you still alive?" He asked, his swirling brain finally managing to settle on a question to ask.

"Patience, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, taking a sip, his eyes watching each of them closely. He lowered his tea cup and then took a breath. "Well, I shall spare you all the flowery statements and get right on with my story, however, I beg you to keep your questions until the end. Then I shall answer you anything you ask me." He paused while the three of them nodded, and then began.

"My story can be found when yours begins," he stated, looking at the three of them, "in your first year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You three were the most unlikely friends I had ever met, and I think that was what made you so inseparable." He paused and took another sip before continuing.

"In your first year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort," Ron jumped but Dumbledore appeared not to notice, "was planning to return into a corporeal form. He needed something to do this though, something that was guarded by all the teachers at Hogwarts and which – ironically- only Harry, an eleven year old boy at the time, could get."

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said simply. "But what's that got to do with you?"

"It was Miss Granger here," Dumbledore continued, giving her a small smile, "that figured it out. The Sorcerer's Stone was created by one Nicholas Flamel – who was celebrating several centuries on earth at the time – and myself." Dumbledore paused for effect.

"Do you see it now?" He asked, looking from Harry to Ron, to Hermione, "How I managed what some would call the 'impossible'?"

Harry shook his head as did Ron. Hermione on the other hand, looked as though she had been slapped in the face, her expression was so shocked.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before?"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"You _and_ Flamel! He had the stone but you…why didn't anyone ever ask?" She asked, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"You would be surprised, Miss Granger, how many people just take something canon to be correct, and never search for a deeper meaning."

"What're you talking about? What's going on?" Ron demanded, looking from Dumbledore to Hermione and back again.

Dumbledore smiled and looked back at him and Harry – who was just as confused – and replied, "My friend Nicholas Flamel was a truly brilliant wizard, and I honor his memory. He created the Sorcerer's Stone with my help and was able to live off it for centuries. I believe that people assumed I did as well, it never occurred to them to wonder _how_ I had both worked on the stone with Flamel and yet outlived him and the stone together." Dumbledore frowned slightly and leaned back in the rocker. It creaked slightly.

Harry felt something beginning to connect in his head, and he looked from Dumbledore to the brid's-perch and then at Hermione.

"You're _Fawkes_!" He exclaimed at last, wonderment filling through him as he stared at this younger version of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, but close, Harry, very close. I am indeed a phoenix, though…the true identity of Fawkes is no one less than my brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, who is coincidentally, the bartender at the Hog's Head."

"But that's not possible!" Ron scoffed, staring at Dumbledore, "You're crazy!" He instantly blushed right to his ear lobes as he realize what he had said, "I-I mean, the _idea's_ crazy…" he trailed off and stared at the floor.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Yes, I know how hard it is to grasp, Mr. Weasley. But, if you need proof…" he trailed off and there was a moment's pause before a flash of golden flame appeared and Aberforth appeared, the tail of a phoenix feather falling to the floor as he did so.

"Aberforth, if you would, please…" Dumbledore said quietly. Aberforth nodded and slowly, to Harry's astonishment morphed into Fawkes right before his eyes and flew around the room several times before morphing back next to Dumbledore.

"This is mental." Ron muttered in an awed voice next to Harry. No one paid attention to him.

"But how?" Harry asked, "Fawkes was in Hogwarts all the time! How can he be both the bartender and the phoenix?"

Aberforth spoke after a nod from Dumbledore, "I was not _always_ at Hogwarts, Harry. I was there when Dumbledore needed me, mainly when you were in trouble Harry. The remainder of the time I was working the Hog's Head to be Albus' spy amidst those on the shady side of the law, or on missions for him."

"You see," Dumbledore continued, "My brother found it necessary to find an animagus form after he was caught inter-breeding goats illegally by the Ministry. Since I already had a phoenix form, he decided to take on one as well. I chose his inn as my meeting place with Trelawny, and used him on many occasions to discern what Lord Voldemort and his followers were planning on several occasions. Then we discovered Severus, and his willingness to serve as a spy within the Death Eaters – yes, Harry, I do still trust him, and I will not speak of him at the moment."

Harry closed his mouth and leaned back angrily into the cushioning of the couch, his temper flaring again.

"When I was thrown from Hogwarts in your second year, Harry, it was Aberforth or 'Fawkes' who brought you aid in the Chamber. Through the years he has always been a very useful aid to me, and, until this moment, his animaigus disguise had never been told."

Aberforth grinned and then nodded back upstairs, "I'll continue my conversation with Severus and the boy then?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded, Aberforth vanished in another burst of flame and Dumbledore looked back at the three of them. "I was surprised none of you ever realized how readily Fawkes responded to the simplest or most complex command, far beyond the intelligence of a real animal. Yet, as I have mentioned, people are more apt to adopt the obvious as the truth rather than the more…extraordinary ways."

"But sir," Hermione interrupted, "I looked up the Animaguses of our time in the records of the Ministry of Magic third year, and you weren't-!"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore leaned back further in his rocker, looking at them all with a twinkle in his eyes, "I trust you won't be reporting me then?"

Hermione turned slightly pink and leaned back in her chair again, smiling. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am, to state the now obvious, a phoenix as my animagus form."

"But doesn't that mean you're immortal?" Harry asked, sitting up straighter and looking at Dumbledore, "I mean, not even 'Avada Kedavra' can kill you!"

Dumbldore shook his head. "Each animagus phoenix is given five lives to live for 500 years each. In each of these lives, we age normally until our 100th birthday, at which point we retain both our physical appearance and strength, though our intelligence can still increase. At the end of the 500th year, we expire in flame and our born again as ourselves to follow the same process all over again.

"However, if an animagus phoenix is killed by 'unnatural' causes, such as the 'Avada Kedavra' curse, it takes something more to bring us back, especially since we are not the true animal. We are born again in flame, yes, but it takes a little longer, thus I did not erupt into flame until right when the stone slab was covering me – a very close call.

"After being born again in the case of an unnatural death, the phoenix animagus ages far more quickly than usual in the attempt to catch up where the last life left off. We age a year a day until we reach the age we died at, a rather painful and speedy process. Thus, I am currently 45 years old and not still a baby."

"So, if you're killed 'unnaturally', you pick up right where the last life left off…and you don't lose another life?" Hermione asked, confused…for what must have been the first time in her life.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head, "As I said, it takes more magical effort to bring back a phoenix animagus after they have been killed by sword or curse. We lose the life we were leading then as a strike against our five and the accelerated one following counts as another strike. You lose valuable years after being killed unnaturally. I am in my third life now. The first I lived while working on the Stone with Flamel, the second I used teaching at Hogwarts and meeting the boy Voldemort…and eventually you, Harry. It ended on the Tower, and now here I am, into my third."

There was an extremely long pause during which the trio tried to let this information sink in, slowly sipping their tea as they did so until they were down to the last dregs. Harry was the first to speak.

"But you were pleading with Snape. You didn't want to die."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Yes, it did sound like that, I am sure. But now, I was not pleading for my life on that Tower. I was pleading for Severus' life, and Draco's. You see, Harry, there were three of us about to die on that Tower, and only one of us had the power to come back afterwards. Draco Malfoy, who would be killed by Voldemort if he failed at murdering me; Severus, who had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to do what her son could not and thus protect him; and then myself.

"Severus and I are both, not to sound arrogant, accomplished Legilimens, and I made contact with him. Reminding him of what he had known before, that I could die and come back. I commanded him to kill me rather than sacrifice himself and Draco. He obeyed me."

Harry snorted.

Dumbledore watched him sadly, "One day, Harry, you will understand exactly how important Severus is to the Order."

Harry looked away, feeling the eyes of both Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron boring into him. Slowly, Dumbledore began to speak again,

"After I fell off the Astronomy Tower, I was dead, and I remember nothing of it. My memories begin at the funeral, when I emerged as a phoenix from the flames of my body and flew off into the woods where I hid until Aberforth came for me and brought me here. It was only after twenty days that Professor McGonagall was informed of my rebirth and I "reconnected" in a sense with the Order of the Phoenix.

"It was then that I was told of a spy in our Order by Minerva and the Weasleys. Apparently, there were rumors going through the circles of Death Eaters that I was still alive. The Death Eaters, on Lord Voldemort's orders I presume, began to search for me. Fearing for Severus and Draoc, I contacted them; they were at the time hiding away in Severus' house. I informed them to come here immediately. As they were packing, Severus informed me, that Death Eaters approached the house – no doubt aware that the two were most likely in there – he took Draco and apparated here. They have been here ever since."

"But what makes you think there's a spy?" Hermione asked, "Where is the proof?"

"One of our Order Members was attacked this summer," Dumbledore said quietly, "His mission was known only to the Order. No one else could have known. Yet somehow, Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters were already waiting for him."

"Who was it?" Harry asked at once.

"Kinglsey Shacklebolt," Dumbledore replied quietly, his face lined with sadness, "The _Cruciatus_."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Where is he now?" Harry asked, remembering the brave man who had fought alongside him in the Department of Mysteries.

"Fortunately, they left him to die and did not finish the job themselves. He was found my Nymphadora, who took him to St. Mungo's immediately."

There was another silence, during which the only sound was that of Dumbledore's rocker creaking back and forth. It began to rain outside, slowly at first, with only a few drops on the windows every now and then, but soon it had become a torrential downpour; hammering down on the roof of the house and pouring in through the kitchen window. Dumbledore sprang up and closed the shutters of the kitchen window. Aberforth came running down the stairs and hurtled out the door, muttering something about his goats.

Dumbledore re-entered the room and then sat down opposite them again in his rocker.

"I promised to answer any question you have of me. I am ready to fulfill that promise now."

Harry looked over at the others who shook their heads quietly. He understood. They needed to talk this information over in private, as a trio.

"Er…thanks, but we're fine."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked, watching him closely.

Harry nodded and made to get up from the couch. Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Before you go…"

Harry paused and the other tow looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"I have something to ask of you. Something very, very dangerous and important. I will understand if you say no."

"What?" Harry asked, his curiosity aroused.

Dumbledore paused, as if trying to think how to phrase his words. Finally, he began, "Severus, Draco, myself, and these Headquarters are unprotected at the moment. Anyone who wanders across this clearing can easily betray us." He set his tea cup down quietly on the spindly legged table with the rest of his instruments and looked back at them,

"We need four Secret Keepers, four unobvious secret keepers. I was wondering, if the three of you would be willing…?"

"Us?" Ron said incredulously, "Us? Guard _Malfoy _and _Snape_?"

"They are both in danger of being murdered in the most cruel and brutal fashion for choosing to side with the Light."

"Snape _killed you_!" Harry exploded, unable to forgive his hated potions master for that fact, "He did it _willingly_!"

"We have already gone over this," Dumbledore said quietly, "And I shall not have Severus spoken of in such a matter, nor Draco. However, I shall not force you into being keepers if you-!"

"I'll do it," Hermione interrupted, refusing to meet Harry or Ron's astonished glances and instead gazing only at Dumbledore, "I'll be a Secret Keeper."

Dumbledore looked over at her, "It is highly dangerous. You could be tortured…killed."

Hermione paused, and then drew herself up, "I'll do it. It's more important for the Order and you to live."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I think you'll find it quite different, Miss Granger, but I appreciate the offer, and I accept it gratefully." He looked over at Harry and Ron.

"I'll do it too," Harry said quickly, realizing his own selfishness by Hermione's willingness to do what he would not. Ron too, seemed moved to action.

"So will I."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well then. Harry, you will be Severus' secret keeper, as it would be too obvious for me to pick you as my secret keeper. Miss Granger, you will be secret keeper to this location and will guard the new headquarters. No one will be able to get here in the future after the spell is performed without your telling them. Ronald, you will be my secret keeper as you, having had the least contact with me would be the least likely choice for a Death Eater. And I shall me the secret keeper of young Mr. Malfoy."

He stood up from his rocker and looked over at them, "We are agreed then?"

The trio stood up as well, realizing the gravity of the situation, "Yes." Harry answered, knowing he spoke for them all, "Yes, we agree."

"Good. Then I shall call down Severus and Draco for the spell."

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm sorry for waiting three days for an update, but this chapter required quite alot of thought and checking throughout the Harry Potter books. For referencing, feel free to look over the funeral scene in HBP (aka Halfblood Prince). Harry does say that he thinks he sees a phoenix emerging from the flames of Dumbledore's body. In terms of Dumbledore's brother being the bartender of the Hog's Head, check the Order of the Phoenix in the chapter when Hermione calls the first "unofficial" meeting of the DA in the Hog's Head. Harry says the bar smells of goats (an animal Dumbledore mentioned his brother loved) and that the barman is familiar looking, though he's never seen him before. That being said, onto REVIEW REPLIES!**

**HPHGplusNALEYlover: **I wouldn't call it "terribly drawn out" as I will try to make the story as enjoyable as possible and hope it will move a little quicker than it's going now (they haven't even gotten to school yet!) but it could take awhile. Every good relationship does. It can't just be thrown together with no foundation, rather like RHR was in HBP.

**Viopathartic:** thanks, I apologize if there wasn't a lot of character development in the chapter, but I needed to explain my theories about Dumbledore coming back. It may sound dumb, but I cannot accept that he died like that on top of the tower, pleading. There had to be something he and Snape were saying to each other that we, as "Harry", couldn't hear; they were both accomplished Legilimens for crying out loud.

**Souunga:** Yes, HBP does stand for Halfblood Prince, sorry for my "Harry Potter Obsession" lingo. Yes, the spy has a very good chance of being Snape or Draco, but I woulnd't rule out the others too quickly. It's not always the obvious answers - like Dumbledore says in this chapter - that are the right ones...laughs evilly

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, Draco is there with Snape - but I guess that's obvious now though - and there will be far more dialogue with him in later chapters. I wasn't able to work it in in this chapter though... this is random but, everyone's top candidates so far are Snape, Draco, and Ginny, interesting, maybe you guys are on to something...but I can't say, that would give it away. On Snape's memory, yes, something important was about to be given away there. More on that later though.

**sydney:** cliffhangers rock. I'm sorry, but they do - when you're the one writing NOT reading them...thanks for reviewing!


	13. Ch 13: Forming Plansand a Grudge

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirteen: The Forming of Plans…and a Grudge**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shown the way upstairs by Dumbledore. They were surprised to see that the tiny cottage had three levels (not including the cellar) and soon realized it was only because of magic that it could fit in so much.

Dumbledore gave them a tour of the second floor when they reached the landing, Dumbledore slightly breathless. Ron looked at him curiously to which he replied,

"Forgive an old man his weakness in climbing steep stairs."

"But you're only well…" Ron paused, "You can't be more than forty right now!"

"Forty-five actually," Dumbledore replied genially, "Yet it is extremely tiring for your body to age a year a day, so I am…if possible…weaker during this stage than I was as a 500 year old two lives ago."

"Oh," Ron still looked disconcerted from Dumbledore's revelation not an hour previous and instead looked around the place, "Well, this is something!" He pointed towards the walls of the room they stood in, which were full of dark, wooden shelves covered in strange potions with floating animals in them. Harry recognized them at once, having been in Snape's office back at Hogwarts on multiple occasions,

"This is Snape's room isn't it?" He said, more as a statement than a question.

Dumbledore nodded, "And to our left is my brother's room," he nodded towards the ancient wooden door and then pointed over their shoulders to yet another door, "That is Mr. Malfoy's room. You three will be upstairs with me."

He began to climb the stairs again and the trio wordlessly followed him. Harry found himself looking around at the crumbling plaster walls and through the square wooden windows at the pouring rain. There was a distinct smell of dust and goats about the place, yet to Harry it was comforting and almost desirable.

Behind him, Ron gave him a quick jab in the ribs and Harry realized he had fallen behind Dumbledore and Hermione. Hurrying forwards and skipping the stairs two at a time, he soon caught up with his bushy haired friend and ex-headmaster.

"Here," Dumbledore pointed to a door behind the stairs, "Is the room you will share with Mr. Weasley, Harry. It is the largest of the three rooms on this level and directly above that of Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger," Dumbledore laid a hand gently on Hermione's shoulder and turned her around to face another door,

"This is your room for as long as you stay here. It is the smallest on this level…I hope you don't mind…" He then added with a sparkle in his bright blue eyes, "…but it does have a fairly well stocked bookcase on things I'm sure will interest you."

Hermione beamed at him and then looked over at the third and final door on that level. Dumbledore followed her gaze,

"Ah, yes. This is my room, directly above my brother's and the study two floors down." He opened the door and they found themselves looking into a medium sized room decorated with a large fireplace, a purple chintz chair, a miniature bookcase with yellowing parchments falling out, a goat-hair rug and a long bed with purple blankets all jumbled accordingly throughout the surrounding area before them.

"Do forgive me for taking the only fireplace on this level, but the winter nights here do get quite brittle I am told by my brother, and seeing as you three will be heading back to Hogwarts, I was inclined to take it for myself."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he looked around at them all. Ron was lounging against the doorway, his red hair ruffled in a vain attempt to look as if he had just dismounted a broom…Hermione was eagerly scanning Dumbledore's bookshelves, her eyes bright with excitement…Dumbledore was settling himself onto the chintz armchair and straightening his robes – suddenly the year looked far more bearable than it had been not a week before.

Harry walked over to Hermione and tapped her shoulder lightly; she whirled around, three scrolls clutched in her left hand and her right groping for a fourth.

"What?"

"Come on," Harry nodded towards the door where Ron stood waiting, "We should go…"

Feeling Dumbledore's knowing gaze boring into the back of his head, Harry quickly made for the doorframe and then paused, realizing he was being a tad bit rude,

"Er…professor-!"

"Oh no, Harry, it's quite alright. I understand perfectly," Dumbledore smiled faintly as he looked at the three of them, "…it's not everyday you come across someone who's come back from the dead."

"Uh…yeah," Ron muttered sheepishly, clearly quite abashed as he swung the door shut behind the three of them.

They hurried across the hall into the boys' room, shutting the door quietly after themselves. The straw ceiling slanted upwards in a conical shape in their room and there were two shuttered windows directly above two long beds covered in thick, wool blankets. A single bedside table stood about a foot above the ground between the two beds and on it was balanced a flickering candle. The wooden floor was smooth and cold under their feet, and the walls were of the same rough plaster Harry had seen before in the rest of the house.

Hermione sank down onto the nearest bed next to Harry's bags – they had been magically transported up to the third level by Aberforth before the rain hit – and Ron sat down next to her. They looked expectantly at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting down opposite them on Ron's bed.

"Well what do you make of it?" Ron asked.

"I believe what Dumbledore says," Harry said simply, "How else could he be back?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, I believe him too, though it does seem a bit…unbelievable." They looked over at Ron, whose ears began to turn pink.

"Hey, I already said I thought it was mental." He muttered.

Hermione gave him one of her famous glares. "Oh come on, Ronald, as Harry said, how _else_ could Dumbledore be back?"

Ron shook his head, "No, I believe _that_, honestly. I was just a bit skeptical at first. What I meant was that…wasn't the barman of the Hog's Head the one who sold us out to Umbridge 5th year?"

Hermione laughed, "No, _Ron_ that was the wizard who was jinxing toilets – not Dumbledore's brother!"

Harry nodded, "Besides, it was the barman who caught Snape eavesdropping on Dumbledore and Trelawny when she gave the prophecy."

Ron and Hermione both rounded on Harry.

"You never told us that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah I did," Harry said, confused for a moment, "I had to have told you about Snape-!"

"No!" Hermione cut in, "We meant the barman. You never mentioned him."

"I didn't think it was important."

They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the rain pound against the wooden shutters and the roof, watching the candle flicker larger than life shadows of themselves against the walls. Hermione broke the silence first,

"When do you think we should start training?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron for some knowledge as to what Hermione was thinking – Ron was her boyfriend after all – but Ron just shrugged and looked over at Hermione for her customary explanation.

"I mean," Hermione stated slowly, pursing her lips, "when we're going to start training for…for when we start Horcrux Hunting – and for the final battle."

"Oh."

Harry had allowed himself to forget about those two very important events during the festivities of the wedding, but now they came rushing back to him and he felt a coldness sweep through his lungs, causing his hands to sweat slightly. The end was drawing so near – and he wasn't ready for it.

"Soon…I guess."

"When?" Hermione pressed. "There are some really good scrolls and books here on Defense Against the Dark Arts, admittedly not like the Room of Requirement, but still…" She unrolled one of the scrolls she had taken from Dumbledore's room, "Look at this! _The Guide to Defeating the Dark Arts_ by Vel Malp."

She showed the section of parchment to Harry and he was astonished to see, instead of moving wizard pictures, moving sketches of jinxes and such.

"It was made centuries ago," Hermione explained, rolling it up as Harry and Ron were still peering at the minute details of the sketches, "But it's still quite informative."

Setting the scroll on top of the others she looked over at the two boys, beaming, "I think we should start tomorrow."

"But we're also supposed to be finding Rowena's heir," Harry added, "not to mention figuring out where Voldemort's horcruxes are and how to get to them."

"Oh we'll manage," Hermione stated confidently, picking up another scroll and looking over its contents with a critical look in her eyes, "Besides, we'll need to start somewhere won't we?"

Harry looked over at Ron, and could tell Ron was thinking the same thing he was. They had already lost Hermione's input in the conversation; she having decided that the scrolls were of more importance at the moment.

"Well," Hermione said after a few moments' blank silence, "I'm off to my room to read through these. I'll tell you if I come across anything good," She added over her shoulder as she picked up the scrolls and made for the door.

Harry and Ron watched her go and then looked at each other.

"I'll never understand her," Ron said, shaking his head, "never, never, never…"

Harry smiled faintly, "She does have a point though."

"What – in reading the scrolls or in starting defense lessons?"

"Defense lessons."

Harry sighed and stared at the candle, "We need to start soon. We can't keep putting it off."

"Well, I say we wait until we get back to Hogwarts," Ron yawned, leaning back on Harry's bed and staring up at the straw ceiling, "then we can practice in the Room of Requirement, where there are pillows to land on when you get jinxed. I don't know about you…" Ron yawned loudly again, "…but I've noticed the lack of proper cushioning for hex work around here. Not to mention…" his eyes narrowed slightly, "…the presence of two known Death Eaters."

Harry felt some of his old anger at Snape and Draco fight to the surface again. But then he looked down on his hand and saw the small, golden 'S' glowing on his palm – according to Dumbledore it would vanish after an hour – and remembered the sacrifice both Snape and Malfoy had made. They were fugitives now, on the run from both sides.

For a moment, he almost felt sorry for them, but then he remembered everything they had done to him over the years – particularly 6th, and any pity he had been feeling vanished in the blink of an eye.

He got up from Ron's bed and then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, watching his movements in the candlelight.

"Dinner," Harry said simply, "They'll probably need some help."

Ron sprang instantly from the bed and hurried over to Harry, grinning slightly, "Smart move, mate, don't let Snape near the food."

They hurried down the stairs and onto the first floor where Aberforth Dumbledore and Draco were both talking about something together, Snape having apparently vanished from the house. Draco stopped talking the moment he saw Ron and Harry, stepping quickly into the background, his pale face pinched with dislike and a look in his gray eyes of someone constantly being hunted.

Aberforth turned around and looked over at them as they reached the landing of the stairwell,

"Ah, boys, I was just about to go get you. I'm only accustomed to feeding one or at the most two at a time, so I'll need some help with dinner. I don't suppose the four of you…" his eyes wandered over Harry, Ron and Draco and he paused for a moment, "Where is Miss Granger?"

"Reading." Harry said, his eyes finding their way over to Draco who favored him with a glare – though it lacked some of the old arrogance and hatred.

"…well then I don't suppose the _three_ of you would mind making dinner? I have to go care for the animals you see…his storm came on us quite unawares." Without waiting for a reply, he reached for the coat-hooks next to the door and grabbed a long, dark cloak, wrapping it around himself, and calling over his shoulder,

"You'll find the dairy and meats in the icebox and a fresh loaf of bread on the counter!"

Then he wrenched open the door and a sheet of cold, gray rain poured inside the warm little house. Slamming the door loudly behind him, Aberforth exited the house.

Harry and Ron looked over at Draco who slowly exited the shadows from where he had been standing.

"So, finally been kicked out of your house, Weasel?" He sneered coldly, "Run out of room in the Burrow…or whatever it is," he shrugged as if it meant nothing to him before looking back at them angrily, "Or are you just too poor to even afford a house anymore?"

Ron clenched his fists threateningly beside Harry, his ears reddening. Harry held him back, glaring back at Draco.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Oh, Potter! Didn't see you there," Draco sneered, "Not hiding under your invisibility cloak again, letting everyone else take the beating for you are you?"

Harry felt the blood pounding through his veins and clenched his fists to prevent himself from reaching his wand. Draco was on their side after all…_Yeah well, he's not acting like it!_ He thought angrily.

Draco smirked at Harry and Ron's reactions.

"So, Potter, are you going to miss your parents' old house?"

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

Draco laughed coldly, "Oh, you'll see."

Ron let out what could have been meant as a growl, but came out more like a choking, rasping noise. Draco's attention landed on him once more.

"I say, Weasel, you'd better work on that cough of yours, you'll never impress the Mudblood-!"

Ron made a tremendous lunge at Draco, Harry grabbed at him, missed, and watched in horror as Ron grabbed Draco and they crashed onto the ground.

Harry ran forwards as he saw Ron's fist collide several times with Draco's face, another hand punching Ron in the stomach repeatedly. Harry dragged Ron off of Draco with some difficulty, Ron still fighting him angrily and even hitting him on the side of the head.

Harry shook the stars out of his eyes and glared at Draco furiously as he got up from the ground, whimpering as he wiped blood from his forehead.

"You'll pay for that one, Weasley!"

"I doubt it!" Harry snarled heatedly, "You deserved exactly what you got!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it as he saw Harry fingering for his wand, and instead assumed an air of arrogant indifference.

"Not that it matters anyways, he's just a _Weasley_ after all." Draco pulled out his wand and magically healed the cut on his head to stop its bleeding, walking over to the sink to wash off the blood. Harry looked over at Ron seriously, trying to quell his own longing to pound Malfoy into pulp,

"Reckon you can control yourself now?"

Ron grunted and nodded slowly, rubbing his ribcage, "Hits like a girl anyways." Harry chose to ignore Ron's winces of pain and make no comment on Draco's fighting abilities, instead turning to the icebox.

"I'll make dinner. Malfoy, you can set the table, and Ron can cut the bread." Harry commanded, deciding it would be best to keep Draco out of the room when Ron was in possession of a cutting knife and vice versa.

"Well who says I'm going to do what you tell me, Potter?" Draco spat.

"I do," Harry said simply, "We all remember what a good ferret you make."

Draco paled a little. "You don't know how to do that." But his voice lacked any confidence as his eyes flickered from Harry's face to his wand and back again. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"I organized the D.A. in case you forgot."

Draco wordlessly reached for the plates on the counter and began setting the table. Ron laughed derisively as he left,

"Not so tough are you, Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry muttered, "Don't push it."

Ron glared at him, "It's _Malfoy_, Harry, and I'll say whatever I like to him." Grabbing the long read knife from the drawer, Ron viciously began to saw at the bread. Harry sighed and reached down for some meat in the icebox.

The door swung open from outside and Aberforth reentered the house, soaking wet. Dropping his clock back on its peg and leaving it to drip, he pointed his wand at himself and dried his robes, hastening to the kitchen to help with dinner.

Taking the meat from Harry he said quickly, "I'll do that. You can cut the cheese."

Wordlessly, the four of them worked, neither of the teens daring to say a word to each other in the presence of Aberforth Dumbledore or meeting each other's eyes.

**A/N:**

**Sorry, this chapter was rushed. My computer wasn't loading the site again so it was late, and I've been having alot of essays to write lately. Needless to say, I was busy and couldn't even access the site until now - let alone type up another chapter - so that explains the delay. Now for the replies...**

**Souunga:** Yes, the spy has appeared in the story so far and will definitely contribute to the storyline. I never thought the barman at the Hog's Head would be Dumbledore's brother until I recieved the idea from my sister and re-read the OotP in which I found several clues. Also re-read funeral of HBP - the barman was mentioned among the guests too...interesting...Also, in terms of another spy clue: during the story, the spy is reasonably close to the trio - thus they impact the storyline - though not included within their actual circle of confidence. But remember, they don't have to be close to them in past books...something could happen in this story to make them closer than they had ever been before...

**HHrbelong2gether:** No, I wasn't mad at you - hope you didn't think I was - I was mad at someone else, maybe I channeled some anger into my replies...? Anyways, the barman theory isn't all my idea just so you know, my sister's been helping me edit the story (now she's off in college) and she gave me the idea for the barman being Dumbledore's brother. And I really think he is, he's at Dumbledore's funeral in HBP and matches all the other criteria as I said in the last chapter. But anyways. I think RHR, rather than being a smokescreen is a necessary evil in the books. Ron likes Hermione and you can't get around it. Hermione appears to like Ron. Thus, the only way to disprove their feelings would be for them to date and then fall apart, mutually deciding it was the wrong thing for them.

**emeraldthefish:** Well, I can't say whether it will end HHR, but I can tell you it won't be RHR in the end...

**grannyHPfan:** Well, just a quick correction, I think I might have misled you. The spy is not necessarily an Order _member_ however they are trusted by the Order. It might not be an immediate trust, but the Order begins to trust them throughout the story...or maybe they already did? And yes, the story is going to start (hopefully) picking up momentum soon now that they are nearing the Hogwarts school year. Then things happen fast.

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Oh, well to explain in a nutshell: Dumbledore mentioned in the series having a brother obsessed with goats. (Forgot which book). Dumbledore goes to the Hog's Head alot. The barman of the Hog's Head caught Snape eavesdropping on Dumbledore and Trelawny when she made the prophecy. The Hog's Head smells like goats. The barman looks familiar to Harry in OotP though he's never seen him before. In HBP the barman is present at the funeral. Thus, me and my sister decided the barman has to be Dumbledore's mysterious brother. Dumbledore on the other hand, made the Sorcerer's Stone with Flamel. Flamel managed to live hundreds of years after making the stone. But how did Dumbledore? A question I don't think anyone's ever posed before. I concluded Dumbledore must be phoenix - he is obsessed with them anyways - and therefore his brother must be too. So, I made Aberforth Dumbledore's animgaus shape be Fawkes. Hopefully it's a little clearer now?


	14. Ch 14: Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Fourteen: Diagon Alley**

The next few weeks were a blur as Harry, Ron, and Hermione struggled with their new Secret Keeper duties. At different intervals each of the "trusted" members of the Order (Moody, Lupin, McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) stopped by outside Number 17 Reed's Forest where they met Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Draco, and Snape outside. Harry would then point out Snape to them, Ron would show them Dumbledore, Hermione the headquarters, and Dumbledore Draco.

Snape would then vanish as quickly as he reappeared, often for days at a time and always speaking in low conversation with Dumbledore in private when he returned. Hermione quickly busied herself with the numerous scrolls throughout the house despite Ron's frequent attempts to bring her on a date, and Harry found himself constantly surrounded by either of the Dumbledore brothers at a time.

"I believe," Aberforth said quietly one evening towards the middle of August, "that it is high time you practiced your Occlumency once more, Harry."

Harry looked up from where he had been busy reading one of the many scrolls Hermione had "approved" for him questioningly, "But how, I mean…I'm going back to Hogwarts in a week."

Aberforth grinned at him, his eyes twinkling like Harry had seen Dumbledore's do so many times before, "Well, my brother is an accomplished Legilimens you know."

"Yes, but he's-!"

"-going to be here," Aberforth finished for him, "Yes, you are quite right m'boy. But you'll be coming back here a whole lot more than you might think."

"What do you mean?"

Aberforth smiled ambiguously, "You'll see."

And he would say no more on the matter, despite Harry's frequent questioning, though he did practice Occlumency with him that night – and all the night's following.

After one of these many trying lessons during which – without fail – he found himself on the floor, clutching his scar as his memories flashed in a whirlwind through his mind, he flopped down onto his bed in the room he shared with Ron, ready to fall asleep immediately.

"Oy!" Ron exclaimed. Harry opened his eyes halfway.

"What?" He groaned.

"That's your Hogwarts letter you're lying on, that is!" Ron said, half laughing as he watched Harry roll over and retrieve the crumpled letter.

"Couldn't you have told me?" Harry demanded, his temper rising slightly.

Ron shrugged, "Thought you'd notice."

Harry ripped it open and examined McGonagall's neat cursive as he read the following,

"_Dear Mr Potter, _

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The _Hogwarts Express_ will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. _

_It is also with great pleasure that I inform you of your new post as _Head Boy. _Your duties will be explained to you when you report to the prefect's carriage on the _Hogwarts _Express. _

_Congratulations on your appointment, we know you will uphold the integrity, honor and dedication that is expected of such a prestigious post. _

_A list of required books and equipment is enclosed._

_Your sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Headmistress."_

So nothing he didn't know already then. He looked over at Ron who was still grinning.

"What's up with you?"

Ron's ears turned slightly red but his grin widened, "Hermione's finally agreed to go on a date with me."

"Well you've been dating for about a month," Harry replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"We're going to go during the Hogsmeade trip and spend the day at Madame Puddifoot's." Ron continued, as if he hadn't heard Harry's reply.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Harry interrupted quickly. Ron looked over at him questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because I had the worst date of my life there," Harry continued, "remember?"

"Oh right. Know anywhere else?"

"No." The last thing Harry wanted to discuss with Ron at the moment was about him taking Hermione on a date. "Listen, when do you reckon we should go to Diagon Alley?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't care. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. September's only four days away. They really cut it close this year didn't they… with the letters?"

"Mmm," Ron muttered, straightening the poster of the Chudley Canons he had brought with him above his bed. "Reckon it looked better this way or the other way?" He asked, standing back to take a look.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "We're leaving in four days, Ron, does it matter?"

Ron ignored him and stepped forwards to smooth out a wrinkle, "I think it's better this-!"

"Ron?" Harry interrupted him, quite awake now. The day Ron started being worried about how straight his poster was was the day that the cow jumped over the moon. "Are you okay Ron?"

Ron nodded, "Fine."

Harry jumped from his bed and walked over to Ron. "Something's wrong with you."

"I'm telling you Harry-!" Ron stopped as the door opened and Hermione entered, another armload of scrolls in her arms, her letter clutched in her right hand. She stopped at the sight of the poster and looked over at Ron, a smile beginning on her face.

"You fixed it."

Ron looked down at the floor, muttering something incoherent under his breath as Hermione hastened over to him and Harry, beaming.

"Oh come on, Ronald, you don't have to pretend you didn't do it for me!" She said happily, dumping the scrolls onto Harry's bed, "I think it was really sweet."

Ron's ears turned bright red at her praise and Hermione laughed, hugging him once before letting him go and looking over at Harry.

"Our letters arrived."

"I know, I just got mine." Harry motioned towards the bed where his letter lay wide open. Hermione's gaze landed on it quickly before she looked back up into Harry's face. Was it just him, or was there something standing between them that hadn't been there before?

Ron collapsed onto his bed, crossing his legs and leaning his bright red head against the head board. Hermione gave a small jump at the sound of the springs groaning and looked back over at him,

"Then should we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"That's what Harry said," Ron announced, closing his eyes as he ran a hand over his face. "So I reckon that's what we'll be doing."

There was a sudden scratching on one of the windows and Hermione jumped once more before an expression of relief settled once more on her features.

"It's Hedwig, look."

Harry did. There was his snowy white owl, prizing open the wooden shutter with one of her talons, looking slightly bedraggled from the rain but otherwise in perfect condition.

Harry hurried over and helped her onto his hand, stroking her feathers gently. She nipped at his finger affectionately settling herself comfortably on his hand.

"Where was she?" Ron asked, sitting up on his bed and watching as Harry gently put Hedwig into her empty cage.

"I sent her to Lupin at the beginning of the summer, remember?" Harry answered.

"But we saw Lupin _ages_ ago. And what were you writing to him for anyway?"

Harry bent down over his suitcase, rummaging for Hedwig's snacks, "I wrote to him about…" he paused; unsure whether or not he should tell Ron and Hermione of his letter to Lupin. It was rather private after all. Finally, he decided that it didn't matter, they had come with him this far and he owed them that much at least.

"I wrote to him about Sirius."

"Oh." Ron looked away and Hermione looked worried. They hadn't broached the subject of Sirius at all, not once since the Department of Mysteries. Harry had kept his feelings on his dead godfather all to himself and hadn't let anyone in on how he felt save Dumbledore…and now Lupin.

"Well, has he written back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but that was before the wedding and Godric's Hollow."

"Then where was Hedwig the rest of the time?"

Harry paused as he fed his owl the treat from the bag he found buried underneath Uncle Vernon's old socks. Hedwig sniffed it disdainfully, gave him a glare, and then took the pellet, nibbling at it condescendingly.

"I told her to fly around for a bit."

"Why?" Ron asked, "I mean, that's completely mental."

"I thought we weren't going back to Hogwarts and were going to be hunting Horcruxes for the next year. Who knew where we'd be and how many Death Eaters we'd be surrounded by. I had no idea when she'd have a chance to go flying again."

Ron looked over at the cage where Pigwidgeon was finally sleeping, "Reckon I should do that with Pig?" He asked, scratching his head, "Give him a chance to get rid of some of that pent up energy."

"Oh Ronald, that's _exactly_ what you said this morning when you locked him up in the henhouse for half an hour and made him fly around in there." Hermione said, sitting down next to Ron on his bed.

Ron grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "Aw, come on, you know he enjoyed himself. He got to prove to all those roosters who was the head of the coop."

"He nearly got pecked to death by the hens," Hermione answered, trying to prevent a grin from twitching around her mouth as Ron attempted to tickle her.

"Yes, it's always the hens who do the criticizing isn't it." Ron said, laughing as he kissed Hermione quickly. Harry felt a coldness sweep through him as he watched them rocking back and forth together, laughing, Ron's hand entwined in Hermione's bushy hair.

So it was going to be like Ron and Lavender then.

Harry closed the door to Hedwig's cage, "Listen, I'm going to go get Hedwig some dinner, kay?"  
But they weren't listening, and a small voice in his head doubted that they ever would again. Not understanding his sudden animosity towards a Ron/Hermione relationship, Harry closed the door behind him as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There was definitely something wrong with him.

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco shut the door behind themselves as they exited Number 17. It was a bright, sunny day and the ground was still muddy from the previous night's rain. Lupin and Moody were waiting outside for them, disguised as an old, balding wizard and a young middle-aged wizard with garish orange hair.

"Why are you wearing disguises?" Ron asked, looking them up and down.

"Because not everyone can be trusted," Lupin answered slowly, "and someone needs to guard you."

"That's right," Moody growled, his magical eye surveying the three of them from all angles and at the same time completely destroying the look of an innocent old man that he had been going for.

"But why do we need guarding?" Harry asked, "Voldemort's not going to come to Diagon Alley now is he?"

"You can never be too careful," Moody stated, his eyes now darting around in the back of his head. "Let's go. We'll be Apparating. I don't care if you're legal or no."

"I thought we'd agreed to use a portkey." Lupin said quietly.

"This way is much safer and faster." Moody growled obstinately.

"Not if they Splinch themselves."

"They've all apparated before." Moody said noncommittally.

"Only Hermione is legal. We'll use the portkey," though Lupin said this quietly, there was a note of finality in his voice that even Moody listened to.

"Fine." He said gruffly, "But if there's a Death Eater than-!"

"Take hole of this," Lupin said, taking an old butterbeer can from his pocket. They all grabbed it, though Moody continued to survey the woods with both eyes.

"One, two, three!"

Harry felt the familiar hook around his navel, saw the trees spinning, felt a rush of wind, a roar of laughing, and found himself lying on the street of Diagon Alley, right near the wall where the Leaky Cauldron stood.

Harry got to his feet and helped up Ron while Lupin aided Hermione. Moody stared around at the shrieking children and the harried looking witches as if they were all armed with knives and ready to attack him.

"Alright, here's the plan," he growled, dropping his voice down to a whisper, the electric blue eyes pointing into the back of his head, "Weasley, Granger, you're with Lupin. Potter, Malfoy, you're with me. We meet back here in exactly two hours. If we come across resistance along the way-!"

"Oh come now, Alastor, I hardly think we need to split up." Lupin stated.

Moody glared at him with both eyes, "You had your way with the portkey, Remus, now this is my area of expertise. We split up." He grabbed Harry and Draco roughly by the arms, "Let's go."

Draco looked as if he had half a mind to hex Moody at his handling but seemed to remember the fact that a look-alike Moody had already turned him into a ferret. He gulped and made no attempt to dislodge Moody's hold on his arm as he and Harry were turned roughly around.

They made their way down the streets, Moody glaring at everyone they passed suspiciously.

"Now, Potter, where are we going first on your list?"

"Flourish and Blotts," Harry said quickly looking over the list of things he needed, "But I need to stop at Gringott's first to get out some gold to buy my things with."

"Then we'll go there first," Moody said grimly, "just mind you keep an eye on those goblins. They'll take your gold as soon as look at you."

"Er…right." Harry muttered, pushing his way through the crowd once more. On Moody's other side, Draco was having visible difficulty in pushing through a swarm of over-eager 1st years who were crowded around the Firebolt in display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. It wasn't until Moody stopped, and glared at them all ferociously with both the magical and real eyes that they parted and the here of them were able to make any further progress.

They were right outside Gringott's when Harry was stopped by a dreamy voice calling his name,

"Harry!"

He turned around – as did Moody. Luna smiled vaguely at him.

"I'm shopping for my school things too."

"Okay." Harry was unsure what to do, Luna was smiling up at him expectantly and Moody was giving her a distinct glare.

Luna pointed towards her list, "They want dress robes this year, you know."

"What?" Harry looked down at his list again. And sure enough, beneath _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ by Miranda Goshawk was in firm, green, cursive, _Dress Robes_.

"But why?" Harry asked, looking up again, "There's no Tournament this year."

"There's a Seventh Year Yule Ball," Luna stated, her radish earrings jangling slightly as she moved, "Didn't you know?"

"But…but…oh come _on_!" Harry searched for words to describe how he felt about this. Once more, he and Ron would be struggling to find dates…and this time he wasn't even _interested_ in anyone. But then the same, quiet voice in his head that had spoken before muttered, _But Ron won't need to worry about a date. He has Hermione._

Harry sighed audibly, and asked, for lack of anything else to say, "Then why does it say you need robes on your list?"

"Because 7th years are allowed to ask 6th years to the Ball too," Luna said wisely, "But I won't need to buy them anyways."

"Why?" Harry asked, fully aware that Moody was stamping his wooden leg loudly against the pavement in his impatience and that Malfoy was sighing loudly repeatedly as he lounged against the wall of the bank, his lips curled up in an impatient sneer – though he dared do nothing else with Moody around.

"I'm busy during the Yule Ball," Luna stated serenely, "My father is taking me out of school two days early to bring me to the Alps. The Crumple Horned Snorcack is migrating."

"Oh…where is your dad?" Harry asked, looking around the crowd for anyone blond and strange looking.

"He got caught up with some fans for the _Quibbler_ and I decided to shop by myself. You know how long these business meetings can go for."

"Yeah…er…I need to get going."

"Well, I'll see you at the start of term then." Luna tucked her wand behind her ear and whirled around, her long braided hair whipping the air behind her.

Harry turned back to look at Draco and Moody. Draco glared at him.

"So, _that_ going to be your date for the Ball then, Potter?"

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Moody beat him to it.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy, or I might just have to teach you a lesson in transformation. And you'll be _lucky_ if it's a ferret."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait, it took me a while to type this up, but thankyou for continuing to read and review. It really means alot.**

**grannyHPfan:** I didn't quite get to the training in this chapter (as I had hoped) but they definitely will do something _interesting_ can't say what before going back to Hogwarts in four days. And yes, Ginny is spiteful, angry, and likely to be a spy...but she's not the only one now is she...

**HHrbelong2gether:** What do you mean about Emma? Tell me! Tell me! (Sorry, suspense kills me) I had read on mugglenet that Hermione was the least likely character to die! Please answer quickly, this is disturbing news...

**King Tad:** Sorry, the phoenix stemmed from (1) my inability to imagine _Harry Potter_ without Dumbledore (2) the absurdity that Dumbledore would plead for his life (3) me just plain liking his character. However, I do promise it will flow with the plot (Dumbledore plays a similar role in this to what he did in OotP) and a break up with RHR. At some point.

**emeraldthefish:** Yes, RHR makes all feel sick and destroys many a good storyline despite what it adds to said plot. A necessary evil in any novel on _Harry Potter_.

**Thank you to all who have read, and even more thanks to those who have reviewed. You mean the world to me!!!**


	15. Ch 15: Occlumency Again

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Fifteen: Occlumency Again**

The four teens and Lupin and Moody returned to Number 17 Reed's Forest that evening laden with new supplies for the school year, including – to Harry and Ron's great displeasure – a fresh pair of formal shoes each and new dress robes for Hermione.

They entered the house as the sky began to darken and found Aberforth just slicing up a loaf of bread on the table – the black goat nipping at the table cloth as he did so – and Dumbledore magicking seven mugs of mulled cider through the air towards the table.

"Ah, Remus…Alastor, just in time. I assume you will stay for dinner?"

Moody nodded curtly, "Perhaps just a quick bite of meat," he announced gruffly, eyeing the steak now floating past him and settling itself neatly on the plate set on the table.

"I really should be going, Albus," Lupin said with a slightly sad smile, "The Order needs me on duty right now."

Dumbledore gave him a quick wink, looking from him to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and back again. "But you are, Remus."

Lupin grinned and laughed softly, "Yes, I suppose. A quick meal then." He settled himself down at the table and Moody sat down next to him, eyeing the cider with his magical eye.

"Who put this drink together?" He asked, looking at it suspiciously.

"Severus." Aberforth answered, beginning to divide the steak up.

"Right."

Moody pushed the cider away and pulled out his hip flask. Ron sniggered. Malfoy gave him a disgusted glance and then announced airily,

"I'm not hungry."

"Then don't eat, but at least sit down with us," Aberforth countered jovially. Malfoy's lips curled up in a sneer and he rolled his eyes,

"I'd prefer to eat with the _swine_, thanks," he spat, eyeing the black goat as it ripped off a chunk of cloth and began to munch on it.

Moody turned in his chair, the wooden leg scraping along the floor loudly. "Perhaps you'd like to _be_ a swine instead!"

Draco paled and Lupin shook his head.

"No, Alastor," He said firmly, "We don't use Transfiguration as a punishment."

"Funny, Minerva said that too and it didn't make much of an impression-!"

"Alastor," Aberforth said warningly. Moody glared around at them all irritably before turning his back on Draco and viciously sawing at the steak on his plate. Harry could have sworn he heard him growl under his breath something about "triple spies" and "never trust an ex-Death Eater, young or old" but before he could be sure Dumbledore entered the room again, followed by Snape.

"Well, then, let's all sit down, shall we?"

Wordlessly, they all (including Malfoy) sat down at the chairs and began to eat. Dumbledore was the first to speak,

"The school shopping was without incident then? Did you stop by and visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Yeah!" Ron gulped between mouthfuls of steak, "They gave me a whole _load_ of free stuff! They never do!"

Across the table from them, Harry saw Malfoy give Ron a malevolent sneer. Fortunately, no one but he noticed, and it passed without comment.

"Potter and Malfoy had a bit of a run in today," Moody announced loudly, his eye zooming around the room, "Met a strange girl by the name of _Luna Lovegood_. Claims to be a friend of Harry's from school. Hmmph!" Moody snorted into his hip flask, "Worst Polyjuice transformation ever! Whoever was pretending to be her looked like she'd just fallen into a junk bin."

"No, that's how she always dresses," Ron said knowledgably. "She's a regular loon." He stopped chewing suddenly and looked at Harry. "Hang on, why was she talking to _you_?"

Harry shrugged, "We happened across each other near Gringott's-!"

"_Happened_ isn't the term I would use. I saw her following us along the way for a quarter of a mile. Tried to throw us off her path by stopping to examine some toadstool necklaces near the _Oddments for Oddballs_ shop and signing up for the _Crumple Horned Snorkack Association_." Moody interrupted.

Ron ignored him, "You never told _me_ that!"

"It's just Luna," Harry said, raising his eyebrows in surprise at Ron's sudden interest. Everyone else was looking at him too, though Malfoy was looking both smug and revolted at the same time.

Ron noticed this and glared over at him, "You got a problem, Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't answer and instead smirked as if he knew something no one else did, taking a sip of the mulled cider.

Snape changed the conversation.

"I visited the Potter's last place of residence as you instructed, Headmaster-!"

"Albus will be just fine now," Dumbledore said quietly.

Snape looked slightly surprised but recovered quickly, "…and I found it to be completely destroyed. It was razed to the ground, nothing but a few smoldering remains were left behind. The Death Eaters had already visited and left their mark as a warning to Potter and his friends."

Dumbledore nodded slowly before looking over at Harry, "Now you understand why you could not return to Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded numbly, feeling his insides plummet. So it was gone…the last connection to his parents. "Why are they after me _now_?" He asked, "Why now when they've had the last seventeen years of my life?"

"Because you are weakest now," Dumbledore said simply, "Weaker than you ever were before, Harry."

"But…"

"Now is not the time," Dumbledore said quietly, looking around the table before smiling briefly at them all. He turned back to Snape.

"You will take Draco on the first and third evenings of every school week?"

Snape nodded once, "Yes."

"Good. Then I shall leave him in your care. For now, I must be excused to speak privately with Remus and Alastor."

"And I need to feed the goats." Aberforth said, rising up from the table and following the black goat towards the door.

Lupin and Moody followed Dumbledore from the table and they walked upstairs quickly, leaving Snape and the four teens behind in the room.

Snape looked around at them all, his gaze landing on Harry and Hermione for the briefest moment before turning to face Harry alone.

"So, Potter, once again I find myself inclined to teach you Occlumency."

Harry opened his mouth in protest, but Snape rode over him.

"Believe me, Potter, it gives me no pleasure to be forced to spend time with you for the next four days, but the need – according to Dumbledore – is greater than any displeasure _I_ would be undergoing," He spat contemptuously, "So I will meet you in fifteen minutes in the Study for lessons."

Snape made to rise from the table, but Hermione stopped him.

"Sir, I-I think…" She began nervously, looking at Harry and Ron and then back at Snape. "I think Ron and I should learn Occlumency too."

Snape looked completely astonished at her gall for about two whole seconds. Then his lip curled up into a malicious sneer and he leaned down on the table so as to be on her level.

"Miss _Granger_," he spat, saliva flying from his mouth in his suppressed rage, "as undoubtedly _tempting_ as your offer is to me, teaching the _golden _trio is the last thing on earth that I would _ever_ wish to do! You," He snapped contemptuously, "the most insufferable know it all in the whole wizarding community; Weasley, the stupidest and most talent-less boy in the whole 7th year; and _Potter_, the world's most inflated _hero_ – the three _worst_ types of pupils imaginable! No!" He rose from the table, glaring furiously at them, looking as if he would explode.

"I am only passing on my knowledge to Potter – though undoubtedly he will not comprehend a word of it – on Dumbledore's orders! But _nothing_ would ever make me give extra lessons to a Mudblood and a _Weasley_!" He turned abruptly on his heel and stormed up the stairs, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Ron made to follow him, his face contorted into a rage Harry had never seen depicted on his face before, but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down; her bottom lip trembling.

"He called you a _Mudblood_, Hermione!" Ron growled out between gritted teeth.

"It's not worth it, Ron." Hermione whispered quietly, looking quite hurt. "It's not worth it."

Ron slowly calmed down, taking in deep steadying breaths. Harry had thought he had finally returned to a state of apathy when Ron's glance fell on Malfoy.

"What's so _funny_?" Ron snapped, his eyes blazing again.

Malfoy's smirk widened, "Well, one rarely gets dinner _and_ a show out here in the country with rustics like Dumbledore and his goat-herding brother."

"You-!"

"Ron, no!" Once again, Hermione pulled Ron back down onto his seat, fully unaware that on her other side Harry was clenching trembling fists together.

Malfoy sniggered loudly. "Oh look at this! Weasley and Granger! Never thought that would happen! What is it?" He asked, looking over at Hermione, his eyes positively alight with malevolent glee, "You have an attraction to stupidity and poverty or was _he_ the only one you could snag?"

Hermione's face turned pink and this time both Ron and Harry made a lunge for Draco. Hermione managed to hold Ron back, but not expecting Harry to jump at him as well, let out a shriek as Harry bellowed,

"_IMPEDIAMENTA!_"

Draco was blasted off his chair. He flew straight into the wall and collapsed in a heap on the floor, his wand soaring through the air in his wake. Harry caught it deftly.

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief,

"_Harry!_ You – you attacked…!" She was interrupted by hurried footsteps sounding from above. Snape ran down the stairs and looked around at the scene. Hermione was still struggling to restrain a positively boiling Ron, Harry had both his wand at Draco's pointed at the latter, and Malfoy was rising up shakily from the ground, rubbing his head where a thin trickle of blood was falling down above his eye.

"_Potter, Weasley!_" Snape exclaimed, his black eyes glittering spitefully in the firelight, "Attacking a fellow-!"

"Fellow _what_, exactly?" Harry demanded, looking from Snape to Malfoy and back again; not sure who he hated more at the moment. "We're not at school, nor is he one of _us_!"

"He is a fellow member of the resistance against the Dark Lord," Snape hissed coldly, "And you, Potter, have-!"

"More likely a spy!" Ron roared, "Just like you!"

Hermione turned completely white at Ron's words and tried to cover his mouth up, though the damage was done. Snape turned on his heel to face Ron slowly, his face contorted with rage.

"_Weasley_." It seemed to be the only words he could manage. He was fairly trembling from head to foot with rage. Precisely at that moment, the door swung open and Aberforth re-entered the scene. Snape was instantly polite.

"I will be upstairs. Come, Draco. Make sure you're ready, _Potter_." He swept up the stairs, Malfoy following him. Aberforth looked over at the trio. Even he couldn't pretend nothing had happened there.

"Well, I think that it's high time we all got to bed. Come, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." He motioned towards the stairs.

Hermione nodded wordlessly and started up. Ron looked as though he wanted to say something, thought better of it and walked upwards as well. Aberforth watched them until they were out of sight and then turned to Harry.

"I suggest a nice cup of tea…it's good for calming down your feelings." He flicked his wand and a steaming teacup zoomed towards Harry. Harry reached out for it numbly, too angry to mumble anything more than "Thanks". He flopped down onto the couch, spilling some tea on himself in the process and burning his hand. Cursing slightly under his breath, he sucked his fingers.

Aberforth didn't appear to notice and instead made his way upstairs, leaving Harry to glare moodily into the fire. If only Snape would come down the stairs and insult him again. It would be so easy to simply shout _Sectumsempra!_ and leave Snape writhing on the floor in his own blood; after everything he had done in the last year it seemed a fitting punishment to Harry.

But Snape didn't come back downstairs for the next half hour, and when he did he was accompanied by Moody and Lupin.

"I've come to sit in on your Occlumency lesson," Moody growled, settling himself down on the couch next to Harry. Harry looked over at Lupin,

"Are you too…?" He said almost hopefully. With Moody and Lupin there, Snape wouldn't dare do anything to him…

"No," Lupin shook his head, "I really need to touch base with the remainder of the Order. But I'll be seeing you around Harry, maybe more than you might think." He finished with a faint smile, "Good night."

"But why?" Harry asked, unable to keep the curiosity from his voice as Lupin reached for his cloak.

"No, Harry, I can't tell you," Lupin said firmly. "Don't ask me to."

"Exactly, Potter…it's something you've got to figure out yourself," Moody affirmed, his magical eye shooting all over the room as he spoke. Lupin swung open the wooden door. The sound of crickets pervaded the room.

"Well, good-bye everyone." Lupin gave them a quick smile and shut the door behind himself. Snape turned to Harry.

"Well, Potter, are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes," Harry said mutinously, not even bothering to quell his emotions.

Snape curled up his lip as if he were about to curse Harry, caught sight of Moody on the couch beside him and lowered his sneer.

"Stand up then."

Harry got up angrily, clenching his fists.

"On the count of three then," Snape said softly, raising his wand. "One…two…three – _Legilimens_!"

Harry didn't have a chance to react. He was so out of practice and so angry that Snape easily broke through the defenses of his mind.

Memories swirled through Harry's bewildered eyes in a whirling cyclone of the past. Harry was getting on the Hogwarts Express. He was meeting Ron. Hermione was crying in the girl's bathroom. He was standing with Hermione in the room full of potions. Voldemort was coming out of Quirrel's head. Gryffindor was winning the House Cup. The Weasleys were flying in the Ford Anglia outside Harry's window. Ginny was running down the stairs. Hermione was berating him and Ron about flying the car. The dueling club with Lockhart. Hermione was petrified. He and Ron were being chased by Aragog's clan –

"That was pathetic, Potter!" Snape sneered, towering over him. Harry was lying on the ground, his nose mere inches from Snape's shoes. Not even knowing how he got there, Harry stood up shakily, brushing the dust from his robes as he did so, his hands trembling with rage.

"Come on, Potter!" Moody growled, "You've got to do better than _that_."

Great, so even Moody was against him now. Harry tried to prevent himself from hexing Snape as he pulled his wand out once more.

"Again, on the count of three," Snape announced, his eyes narrowing. "One…two…three – _Legilimens!_"

Again, Harry's memories were playing before his eyes as if on the fast forwards button. Overhearing about Sirius Black. The dementor on the train. Missing out on Hogsmeade. Getting the Firebolt from Sirius. Not talking to Hermione. Ron shouting about Scabbers. Hagrid losing the hearing on Buckbeak. Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup. Talking to Hermione behind a pile of books. Hermione hugging Ron. Buckbeak being killed. Ron being attacked by Sirius. Getting past the Whomping Willow. Meeting Sirius inside. Snape coming. Dementors by the lake –

"You must try harder! This is pitiable, Potter! I can get past you without even _trying_!"

"Well maybe if you taught him how to block you, _Snape_, he'd do better!" Moody exploded.

Snape glared at him. "According to you, Potter is the best in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This should be _easy_ for such a prodigy like him!"

Feeling his blood boil with rage, Harry once again picked himself up from the ground; resolving Snape wouldn't break through his defenses again.

"Try again, Potter. One, two, three-_Legilimens!_"

Harry had barely raised his wand when Snape's curse struck. It was hopeless to even try blocking it. Again, the memories were flashing through his mind. The Goblet of Fire. Ron not talking to him. Walking around the lake with Hermione. Battling the Hungarian Horntail. Making up with Ron. Hermione hugging him. Cho rejecting him for the Yule Ball. Hermione with Krum. Ron shouting at Hermione. Seeing Ron and Hermione in the lake. Rescuing Ron and Gabrielle. Entering the maze. Taking the cup with Cedric. Cedric being killed. Voldemort coming back. Seeing his parents' ghosts. The portkey back. Cedric's parents crying. Talking to Dumbledore. Hermione kissing him.

Snape broke off the connection. Harry was panting on the ground again; cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"What was that, Potter?"

"What was what?" Harry snarled, pulling himself upwards again.

"That last memory…with Granger."

Harry felt some of the color return to his face. "It was nothing. Just a goodbye."

Snape's eyes narrowed again and he opened his mouth to say something, but Moody cut in.

"Let it be, Snape. The boy still hasn't thrown you out yet."

Snape's black eyes darted over to Moody and back to Harry. "Very well, Potter. But mind you, we'll be doing this all night until you successfully deflect my spell. So at least _try_, will you? Some of us have other things to do."

Harry was too exhausted to even feel angry anymore. Gripping his wand tighter, he raised it up again and looked over at Snape; too tired to even think that he was making it easier for Snape by keeping eye contact.

"One…two…three – _Legilimens!_"

Harry was hiding in the magnolia bushes. Dementors were converging on him and Dudley. He was shouting at Ron and Hermione. He was at his Hearing. He was…_no_, a tiny voice said in his head, _no stop him. Stop him._

Harry tried to summon up his willpower. The memories weren't flashing quite as fast anymore. He was having detention with Umbridge, and she was slicing his hand. Ron was trying out for Quidditch. Hermione was soaking his hand in the bowl…talking about Harry teaching them defense lessons.

_No,_ the voice said in his head again – stronger this one, _no…you can stop him. You did before._

Harry and Hermione were following Hagrid into the forest, Grawp was reaching for Hermione…

"No!"

Harry was lying on the floor again, panting, but as he looked upwards, he saw that Snape was as well. Moody was grinning.

"Well, I think he beat you that time, Snape. Maybe you shouldn't tell him to try so hard next time, he might just throw you out the window." Moody chuckled at his own joke, his wooden leg bouncing up and down to match his intakes of breath.

Snape pulled himself up from the ground haughtily. "I think that that's enough for tonight, Potter." He snapped, making for the stairs.

"Oh come on now, Snape, you aren't giving up so soon are you? He beats you once and you call it quits?"

Snape glowered at Moody, his lip curling up again, "It is past midnight, Alastor, it is high time the boy got some sleep."

Harry glance at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and saw that he was right. Moody sighed and stood up.

"Very well then," he growled. Snape mounted the stairs and Moody gave Harry a rough tug; lifting him bodily from the floor.

"Now mind you, Potter," Moody warned, his voice dropping to a gravelly whisper, "that you keep an eye out this year for both you _and_ your friends."

"Of…of course, professor…er…Moody," Harry said in puzzlement, wondering what he was on about.

Moody nodded gruffly, his eye darting around the room crazily. "Constant vigilance," he barked, "Remember that, Potter, and you'll do fine."

"Er…thanks."

"Good boy." Moody patted his shoulder and made for the front door, "Tell Dumbledore I send him my best and that I'm off." He reached for his cloak and swung it around himself, opening the door; his back to Harry.

"Constant vigilance!" He shouted back.

Harry nodded, "Alright." The door swung shut behind Moody and Harry pocketed his wand, making for the stairs with the strangest feeling in his gut that Moody's electric blue eye was watching him as he walked all the way up to his room.

**A/N:**

**Well, this turned out to be much longer than I expected - and I didn't even manage to fit in what I needed to. So, that will just have to be postponed to the next chapter I guess. And then they'll hopefully be on their way to Hogwarts. But moving on, thank you all for your reviews old reviewers and new alike! I really appreciate the time you took to give me your input!**

**HHrbelong2gether:** I know! I just read the article! I think I'll die if she doesn't! She _is_ Hermione, and no one else can take her place. But before I go off on that tangent, I'll change subjects. I agree with you on Luna, I thought the exact same thing. She has to have a purpose other than being tied to the Quibbler. That purpose is to marry Ron, because Ron and Hermione bring out the worst in each other. You can't have a relationship like that. With Harry and Ginny though, I don't think that's lasting. Ginny loves Harry Potter, not Harry. She doesn't _know_ Harry. She's like the movie star actress the movie star dates. She's pretty, vivacious, and fun. But she has no lasting qualities. The movie star realizes this and marries the down to earth girl (aka Hermione) who doesn't approve of his movie star pride, etc. Or at least that's how it goes in the movies. And that was one long tangent. The point is, I don't think Harry and Ginny will last. There is nothing there. I don't think Hermione will die either - though that could just be my irrepressible HHR spirit. In terms of how long the RHR in my story will last (I will force myslef not to go on a tangent) in short, awhile. I have their break up matched up to particular events in the storyline which cannot be switched around. However, I do promise the innumerable Ron and Hermione arguments which they haven't been having these last few chapters, near break ups, and eventually a loud, messy scene with lots of shouting. RHR will sail in this story for a few months, go through a few storms, make it to calm waters, hit the large iceberg labeled Harmony and sink in minutes. That was a really fun analogy...

**mike:** I'm sorry, but I've been trying to do this like Book 7, and unfortunately that means an RHR relationship. I can't do immediate, shining, HHR because Harry simply takes awhile figuring out his emotions...maybe Hermione is better at it. I will have as listed above Ron and Hermione arguments and the small, touching HHR moments we are accustomed to seeing in all of the six _Harry Potter_ books so far before the loud and messy break up between Ron and Hermione. I understand if you don't like how I'm writing this story, but I'm trying to keep it as realistic and true to the characters as possible. Harry can't just realize he's in love with Hermione, and Ron isn't going to get over Hermione that quickly.

**emeraldthefish:** I will try to make it as painless RHR as possible. As the story is from Harry's POV, he starts trying to avoid any RHR scenes as it progresses, and thus you (my readers) will be seeing less and less of it.

**Souunga:** Thank you, and it's fine about the whole-not-reviewing-the-chapter thing, I understand people can be busy. I was locked in my room for two hours this morning finishing up my homework.

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, I enjoyed writing Moody's threat as well. And you aren't alone in enjoying to believe that Ginny is a lying, cheating, sneak who betrays the forces of light in a truly dramatic moment of the story. It gives many people great pleasure to have a good reason to hate this evil, stealer of Harry-Potters-who-belong-to-Hermione-Granger...or maybe that's just me. Grins.

**Elwood and Jake Blues:** Oh. I always thought they were brown. Hmmm...well, now I know for next time. Thanks!

**Jamie:** Thank you, it's nice to know people enjoy my story.

**Thank you all (again) for your reviews, and I look forward to hearing from you all again soon!**

**LuvFantasy**


	16. Ch 16: The Sword on the Stone

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Sixteen: The Sword on the Stone**

Harry and Ron woke up early the next morning, both of them still furious with Snape and Malfoy. Ron was first to wrench himself from bed, which was in itself a shocker.

"I can't _believe_ Dumbledore could be so stupid as to still _trust_ Snape!" He announced angrily, pulling on some jeans and one of the many deep maroon sweaters Mrs. Weasley had knit him. He stopped halfway with his shirt and looked at Harry hopefully, "Reckon we should tell Dumbledore Snape called Hermione a mudblood?"

Harry shook his head, though he was sore tempted to try. "No, it'd be more trouble than it's worth. We'd have a rough time convincing him first, and then I think Snape would hex us into oblivion the next time he got us by ourselves."

"Like he won't already?" Ron muttered through his sweater. His head reemerged out of the top. "Really, I actually can't wait to get back to school. Snape won't be there this year…which means a new Potions master _and_ a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The door swung open and Ron yelped. Harry yanked his blankets up to his chin irritably as Hermione entered. She looked around at them in amazement.

"You two aren't up _yet_?"

"Hello!" Ron snapped, gesturing towards his clothing, "_I'm_ up! And I could've still been changing!" He added angrily, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh come on, Ronald," Hermione snapped, sitting down on his vacated bed and dumping a mound of dusty scrolls onto it, "I've seen you in your pajamas a million times," she looked over at Harry, "…and you too! Honestly, it's not like it's the first time!"

"You could still knock," Ron grumbled mutinously.

"Fine," Hermione replied in annoyance, "I just won't _bother_ to come in with any more important news then, and you two can figure it all out by yourselves."

Ron glared at her, "Like you know anything we _don't_ already know!"

Harry could have even told Ron this was the completely _wrong_ thing to say, but since Ron had already said it – it didn't really matter.

Hermione's face reddened and her voice was up an octave as she replied through gritted teeth, "Actually, _Ronald_, I know several more things than you and Harry _combined_! For starters, you _won't_ be copying any of my notes this year for N.E.W.T.S., second that Slughorn is _still_ going to be teaching us Potions this year, and thirdly that Dumbledore wants you both downstairs immediately!"

She grabbed the many scrolls she had dumped on his bed and stomped off to the doorway and across the hall into her room, shutting the door loudly behind herself.

"Mental, that one," Ron announced, staring after her.

"Well you could have been a little bit more polite," Harry told him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Ron shut the door and looked over at him.

"_She _was the one that barged in here!"

"She had something important to tell us," Harry defended.

Ron glowered at him. "Well if all you're going to do is take _her_ side-!"

"I'm not taking her side!" Harry interrupted, pulling on a fresh sweater from Mrs. Weasley, "I'm just making a point."

Ron continued to look suspiciously at him for some minutes before brushing his hair and sitting down on his bed again as he waited for Harry to finish changing.

"What do you reckon Dumbledore wants us for?" Ron asked as Harry struggled to pull a comb through his tangled hair.

"I don't know…maybe it's a horcrux." Harry said speculatively.

Ron frowned as he thought about it. "Maybe…that'd be really cool. Our first Horcux hunt – and with Dumbledore too!"

Harry grinned at Ron's enthusiasm, "It's not that much fun, you know. It's actually really dangerous."

Ron shrugged, "Dumbledore will take care of us."

"He wasn't a match for Voldemort's potion," Harry countered, dropping the comb back into his bag as he irritably surveyed his untamable hair.

"Oh…right," Ron started to looked slightly nervous. "Maybe it's got nothing to do with Horcruxes. It could just be about our 7th year."

"Yeah." Harry doubted it though. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

They made their way downstairs and were greeted by both Dumbledores, Snape, and Malfoy – though the latter two didn't exactly show pleasure at their arrival.

"Good morning, Harry, Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore said brightly.

Harry and Ron grinned in return before settling down in their accustomed chairs. Aberforth flew some bowls over to them. Snape looked over at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy and I shall be going then, Albus."

"Yes, by all means." Dumbledore waved them off, "Be sure to check in every other day."

"Of course."

Snape gave a curt nod towards Malfoy and they both headed for the door at the same time, taking their cloaks with them.

As the door shut behind them, Dumbledore settled himself down in a chair across from Harry and Ron, who were already digging into their breakfasts.

"Where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron swallowed his food with an effort, "She's upstairs…moping."

Harry nearly choked on his food at Ron's answer. Dumbledore wasn't smiling.

"And why is she upstairs?"

"Because she's mad at us," Ron admitted.

"I'll go get her," Harry said abruptly, before Dumbledore could speak again. Something about Dumbledore's glance made him feel extremely guilty, as if he had been solely responsible for Hermione's current state.

He ran upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me…Harry."

"Oh."

The door swung open, and Hermione was standing before him, her hair slightly mussed and her eyes red.

"What do you want?"

Harry cast around for an answer while still trying to get over the surprise of seeing Hermione like this.

"Er…Dumbledore needs you down at breakfast."

"Well I'm not hungry."

Hermione turned to shut the door, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She stopped, "You were there."

"Yeah, and it can't just be _that_."

Hermione pulled out of his reach as if his touch had burned her. "Well it is," she answered coldly, reaching for the doorknob once more. "You can tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm not hungry." She repeated.

"That's not enough, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "He has something important to tell us, and he's not going to without you."

Hermione gave a half laugh, half sob. "Yes, that's the only reason why _you_ want me down there."

"That's not true!" Harry exclaimed in surprise, getting angry himself. "You know it's not!"

Hermione gave a sniff and looked away, staring at the door once again. "It's true for Ron."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Then why is he dating you?"

Hermione shrugged and looked down again.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but whatever it is – whatever you're thinking, Hermione…it's just, it's wrong okay?" Harry put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him slowly.

"It was only a dumb argument."

"I'm tired of the arguments, it seems that's the only thing I ever do with Ron." She said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Come on, you two have had loads of good times."

"Like what?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry said quickly, "Making the Polyjuice Potion…" He cast around for ideas, but Hermione was right. Most of it _was_ arguing. "and Dumbledore's Army, too."

"That's all…out of seven years." She laughed bitterly, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm dating him."

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable. Comforting girls had never been his expertise, particularly when they were crying.

"Er…Dumbledore's waiting downstairs."

"Right." Hermione flicked away a tear and gave Harry a watery smile. "I guess I'm just being stupid again."

"Um…"

She laughed and made for the stairs, "Come on. I guess we've kept them waiting long enough."

They both walked downstairs and sat down at the table again. Dumbledore looked at them all quickly, as if to ascertain whether or not everything had been worked out. Ron smiled sheepishly at Hermione and she smiled back.

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Good, now that we're all here. I have discovered on of Rowena Ravenclaw's heirlooms."

"You mean one of the things we've got to get before You-Know-Who?" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "Where is it? _What_ is it?"

"It is at a Muggle Auction in London," Dumbledore replied calmly, "And it is a sword, to match that of Godric's." He looked at Harry. "We need to travel there today. The auction opens at ten." He checked his watch, "In one hour."

Hermione looked surprised, "But how did Muggles get a hold of the sword?"

"I do not know, I only managed to trace it." Dumbledore smiled, "But rest assured," he added at Hermione's skeptical glance, "It _is_ the sword of Rowena Ravenclaw…or else a very good replica."

"But won't there be Death Eaters there?" Harry asked, interrupting Dumbledore's explanation.

"Yes, I would imagine so. We will have to disguise ourselves. I do believe that you began to touch in on human transformations last year?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I can change my hair color and-!"

"I can make my eyebrows fall off," Ron said glumly. "And that's about it."

"Nothing to be worried about," Dumbledore said brightly, "I shall help you…but we will have to be on our guard nonetheless, a good disguise does not a Muggle make, and I doubt that the Death Eaters will bother to pay for the sword if they are indeed at the auction."

"Which means we'll have to resort to magic?" Harry asked, "In the middle of a room _full_ of Muggles?"

"Hopefully not, though it is extremely likely."

Hermione looked nervous, "But won't that break the-!"

"Well of course it will," Ron interrupted, "But we won't have much of a choice will we, if the Death Eaters are firing Unforgivables everywhere!"

Harry cut in before another argument could break out. "Professor, how will we get the sword? None of us have Muggle money."

Dumbledore smiled and stood up, "I'm glad you asked, Harry. I have precisely the spell, highly useful. Observe." He reached into his robes and drew out a bag of Galleons and Sickles.

"I believe this would be enough for an antique sword with magical qualities. _Aurum est Potestas_!" Golden sparks flew from his wand and the Galleons and Sickles were replaced with a small mound of five pound notes and other such Muggle currency.

"It's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, "Does the spell work backwards?"

"No," Dumbledore said, replacing the money in the bag, "Otherwise Muggles would find their money being Accioed from their homes on a daily basis by less than fortunate wizards and witches."

"Oh." Ron's face fell slightly.

"Well, I believe it is time we donned our new guises and prepared to apparate to the Auction House."

Dumbledore aimed his wand at himself and muttered a spell under his breath. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Dumbledore's long beard was trimmed off by invisible shears, as the hairs began to fall from his head to form a balding patch, as his crooked nose lengthened, and as his legs began to shrink until he stood at a height of barely four feet. He grinned up at them through dark brown eyes now,

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, "Can I be an old man too?"

Dumbledore nodded in consent, "If you wish."

He waved his wand at Ron, and they all watched as Ron's back sloped to form a hunchback, his bright red hair turned gray and his eyes faded to black. His two front teeth fell out as well, and his fingernails lengthened to form yellowing curls at the end of his fingers. Ron stared at himself in repulsion.

"Brilliant!" He shouted again, grinning as he fingered his lack of teeth.

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and Hermione. "What do you wish to be?"

"Preferably a middle-aged woman with teeth," Hermione said, looking over at Ron before dropping her gaze back on the much shorter Dumbledore.

"I reckon I'm going to need a walking stick!" Ron called over at them, rubbing the hump on his back.

They ignored him. "And what do you wish to be, Harry?"

"Any chance I can be middle-aged as well?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Yes, I do believe so. You and Miss Granger can pose as a married couple."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, looking over at them in alarm.

Hermione favored him with an honestly-it's-only-for-pretend glare before looking at Dumbledore, "Very well. _I_ don't have a problem with it." She shot an icy stare at Ron. His ears turned bright red, but he kept his silence.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Hermione and her curly brown hair began to change to a long, silky sheen of black hair; reaching down to her waist. Her eyes turned blue and her face aged slightly so that she looked to be in her middle thirties. She began to heighten gradually, and her nose grew slightly larger, but not enough to stand out. A diamond ring sparkled on her finger. Hermione surveyed her new self with pleasure and Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"That scar will be a problem…we'll have to give you longer hair." He pointed his wand at Harry and Harry watched himself transform slowly. His hair grew even thicker and more unkempt, changing its hue to dark brown. His eyes faded to dark blue and he felt himself grow at least another four inches so that he towered over the newly stooped Ron and incredibly short Dumbledore. He felt his ears lengthen slightly, and his eyes became out of focus. He removed the glasses he had worn for so long and everything became far more sharp and clear. A golden band flashed on his finger.

"There." Dumbledore smiled at them all, his eyes sparkling. "Now, for new identities. I am Professor Reed, who has traveled all the way from Edinburgh, Scotland with my partner, Professor Bell," He nodded meaningfully at Ron, "our specialty is in Medieval History and arms. Understood?"

Ron nodded and then looked at Harry and Hermione, "Who are they?"

Dumbledore tried to rest his arm on Harry's shoulder and then realized he no longer could because of their news heights. He settled on barely tapping Hermione's instead.

"This is my daughter, Roxanne who has married her close personal friend…Mr. Gaio Ghirardelli from Italy. She met him there while studying Italian in the University there."

"And what are our ages?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I will pose as a sixty three year old, Mr. Weasley or, Mr. Bell as we shall refer to him from now on is fifty nine. Mr. Ghiardelli is thirty eight, and Roxanne is thirty five. Are we all understood?"

"Yeah…but we should probably get some new clothes." Harry motioned towards the sweater from Mrs. Weasley that now only reached his wrists and the robes Dumbledore was drowning in.

"Ah, yes…of course." Dumbledore waved his wand again and they found themselves in completely respectable Muggle clothing. Ron (Professor Bell) was in a snappy suit and leaning on a hideously carved cane depicting the leering head of some beast, its fangs bared underneath his yellowing nails. Dumbledore (Professor Reed) was in a similar suit and had given himself some new glasses as well. Harry (Mr. Ghirardelli) wore a somewhat less formal suit and nicely shined shoes, Hermione – Roxanne – was in a semi-formal lavender dress and gloves. She surveyed her new clothing suspiciously.

"Are you sure we should be dressed like this?"

"Oh yes, it is a rather stuffy old auction house with similarly stuffy people. We don't want to stand out."

Dumbledore checked his watch. "We have fifteen minutes until it begins. Shall we Apparate then?"

They all nodded and the four of them grabbed hands. "On the count of three. One…two…three…Go!"

And Harry felt himself being compressed into a suffocating tunnel; his lungs were bursting for air, and his left hand was being squeezed to the bone…and then he was through.

He, Hermione, and Ron fell onto the ground; Dumbledore alone had kept his footing. He offered a hand to Ron as Harry pulled up Hermione, who was still gripping his hand as if she had been worried one of them would catapult into outer space. He raised his eyebrows at her. She hastily let go, turning slightly pink and began to brush off her dress. Harry rubbed the numbness out of his hand.

They had arrived outside an ancient looking building with ivy growing up the sides of its stone and mortar walls. Large, foreboding oaken doors stood in front of them and watery looking glass windows stared blankly out into the street around them, where people bustled quickly by, too absorbed in their own worries to notice four people appear out of thin air.

The four of them all looked at the building and Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumb-er, Professor Reed, do you think the…er," Harry dropped his voice, "…Death Eaters will be here already?"

Dumbledore looked at the building rather than at Harry, "They may not even come."

"But why not?" Ron demanded, hobbling over to them on his walking stick. "This is the right place?"

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore assured him, "But it may be the Death Eaters have not discovered the location of the sword." He blinked and looked away from the building, as if coming out of a reverie, "Come though, we should get inside."

They mounted the flat stone stairs and made for the doors. Dumbledore knocked twice and they swung open. A condescending butler stood there, his waistcoat stretched over his wide belly and his piggish eyes surveying them critically. His eyes landed on Harry's even messier-than-usual hair. Harry fought the urge to flatten it with his hand.

"This is the Heatherington Auction, is it not?" Dumbledore asked coldly, assuming a completely new personality Harry had never seen in him before.

"Yes," the butler drew himself up importantly. "The guests have all arrived though." His eyes landed on Harry again, "There is no more room."

Dumbledore huffed prominently, "_I_ am Professor Reed and I have traveled here all the way from Edinburgh to buy an antique sword advertised here. My partner and I did not waste our time and efforts on a worthless journey. You will stand aside and let us pass."

"_Not_ without an invitation." The butler said sternly. His eyes sliding from Dumbledore and onto Harry and Hermione. "And who are _they_?"

"This," Dumbledore motioned towards Hermione. "Is my beautiful daughter Roxanne and her husband, Mr. Ghirardelli. And _this_," he withdrew a folded slip of paper with an intricate _H_ stamped into a silver seal of wax, "is my invitation to the Heatherington Auction."

The butler quailed and stood aside. "My apologies, Professors…but you would never believe the sort of riffraff that tries to sneak in here."

Dumbledore brushed by him importantly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. "Be that so, it would do for you to exhibit some more respect to those who knock upon the door."

They followed Dumbledore into a large, magnificent hallway. The floors were made of beautifully inlaid rosewood and a high, vaulted ceiling hung above them. A door was open on their left, and through it issued a loud noise of murmurings and whispers.

"This way." Dumbledore motioned towards the door and they quickly crossed towards it, Harry taking up the end. As they passed underneath the oaken frame of the door, Ron stopped, causing Hermione to nearly bump into him.

"What's that?" He asked Harry and Hermione, pointing to a large, bright red handle reading _Emergency Only_. "Cool!" Ron hissed, "This is the light switch to turn on and off the eclectricity you were telling me about, Harry!"

He reached out and grabbed the lever as Harry and Hermione both screamed _No!_ at the same time. Everyone in the room turned in their seats just as a blaring siren sounded through the Auction House.

"Now look what you've done, Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

People were screaming and jumping up from their chairs, making for the nearest exit out the back.

"What?" Ron said furiously, "How was _I_ supposed to know it didn't turn on the lights-!"

"If it's big and red and says 'Pull in case of emergency only' you _don't_ touch it!" Hermione screeched heatedly above the noise of the crowd rushing by them.

The people in the last few rows charged towards the door Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore were next to, and they found themselves flattened against the wall. Sirens sounded down the street.

"Look!" Harry exclaimed, breaking into what must have been Ron and Hermione's millionth argument. The room was now nearly empty, and a long silver sword lay gleaming on the table in the front of the room.

Dumbledore hurried over towards it, the others followed him. "Miss Granger, if you will." Dumbledore handed Hermione the bag of money as he reverently lifted the ancient sword from the table. The hilt was encrusted with sapphires and pearls, and an elegant _R_ had been engraved in the handle.

"This is it," Dumbledore muttered excitedly, "The sword of Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry, please hide it in your suit. You are the only one tall enough." He handed the sword to Harry, who hurriedly stuffed it into his jacket.

Dumbledore took the money bag from Hermione, "This is not how I would have liked to remove the sword, legally would have been better, but all the same, I think this is enough money to leave the Heatheringtons quite happy with."

The sirens were drawing closer and becoming louder. Harry struggled to prevent the sword from slicing him open.

They all grabbed hands again, though Hermione and Ron both had to grab one of Harry's elbows each thanks to the sword he was gripping and Dumbledore counted out under his breath again.

"One…two…three…Go!"

Again, he was being pushed through the same suffocating tunnel, and his lungs were bursting for air. The sword in his hands was slicing into his flesh as he gripped it tighter and tighter…and then it was over.

They were in Reed's Forest again, and they had the sword of Rowena Ravenclaw with them.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I don't think I've ever had so many on one chapter! Unfortunately, it took me a little longer than expected to update because I was sick for three days - I still have a headache, but fortunately the stomach ache is over - and I couldn't write anything. I realize this chapter is probably rushed and jumpy, I wrote it all up yesterday morning and didn't get a chance to re-read it yet. But anyways, here are my replies...**

**Winnipeg Paprika Sacagawea:** Yes, Harry is improving greatly in his Occlumency, we're all very proud of him. Except Snape. Anyways, thanks for the review and thanks for reading!

**Souunga:** Wow, you packed alot in that review...which I totally love, as it gives me an excuse to go off on tangents. (1) Snape _was_ very interested in Harry's memory of Hermione...but why? I can't say, though it will play a large role in the entire course of the story. (2) In terms of Snape's interest in Harry's sleeping patterns, no he really _would_ keep Harry up all night picking up rat brains - laughs - but since he's been stripped of his teaching rights thanks to HBP, he won't have the chance. (3) In terms of him being the spy, no I am not groaning, though I am chuckling smugly to myself. I really do love reading everyone's theories about who the spy is and then their reasoning as to why. I begin to understand how JKR feels with the HHR v. RHR arguments...which brings me to your next point. (4) HHR has been denied?!?!? I can't believe it! Now I'm going to go scan her site now and search it until I find it. I can't believe it! (5) I don't care what JKR thinks, I still believe Harry/Hermione are the better couple, and I won't stop this story for her or anyone else... unless of course she sues me or something. I promise to finish this story (hopefully) before the 7th book is released. P.S. Moody's statement was a foreshadow of what is to come, though I won't say what.

**grannyHPfan:** Yeah, I always thought her eyes were brown too - though I guess that's rather repetitive. Yes, Draco will be going to Hogwarts, I haven't decided who he's rooming with yet though, Gryffindor or Slytherin? Obviously, neither house wants him and he'll have to stay close to the poeple who know he's there...okay, I talked myself into it. He's staying with the Gryffindors (a.k.a. Harry, Ron, Hermy). Snape is very fishy. I enoy writing him that way. We won't really know his idenitity (i.e. to be the spy, or not to be...). I think it's in this chapter, again I didn't re-read it and I typed up two last night, that Harry and Ron broach the subject of the adults knowing about the "mudblood" thing. Unfotunately, as I have Harry point out, they would have a tough time proving it with their history of accusing Snape of multiple things over the years, and if they did, Snape would just about hunt them down. No, unfortunately, I have not planned to have Lupin teach them DADA, but things are always liable to change in a story so I might after all. The trio, once they get settled in at H-warts, will begin searching for the first Horcrux. I can't say anything else on that yet though. Thanks again for reviewing, I really do love answering your questions!

**HHrbelong2gether:** Exactly, I still find the whole "Ginny infatuation" from HBP extremely fishy. He goes from not giving a hoot save in CoS when he saved her to wanting to pound Dean (I think it was Dean) for kissing her in the halls during HBP. HHR, unlike HG, contains subtletly (totally killed that word) that is needed in all strong relationships. Harry/Ginny is like a bad piece of fanfiction, and because of that, I refuse to give up the love potion theory (after all Mrs. Weasley used them). We have grown accustomed to great novels by JKR, and suddenly she's dishing out cheasy romance on Harry/Ginny. Curious...

**Elwood and Jake Blues:** Oh no, I rarely ever get "peeved" at reviews. In fact, I don't think I ever have been. It would take something really nasty like, "Go die" or "I hate Harry/Hermione!" to get me upset. Anyways, thanks for R and R-ing. I really appreciate it!

**mkiara:** Oooh, Snape's take on Harry/Hermione? Good question. I don't even know the answer to that. Okay, maybe I do, but still... it's hard to describe. Incredibly hard. But I like your thinking.

**emeraldthefish:** Oh anytime. Well, not "anytime". When I get off my lazy arse and update. Then I'll reply. But you get the point.

**Renevatio:** Thanks, I thought so too. Dumbledore seems to have too much of an obsession with phoenixes for him not to one. I mean, come on...the Order of the _Phoenix_, _Fawkes_, the _phoenix_ song in GoF that Harry associates with Dumbledore, the _phoenix_ rising from his grave in HBP. It's all very fishy, and even though this entire story may be completely wrong in terms of the real 7th book, I really think I'm at least correct on Dumbledore being a phoenix.

**lordchandler:** Yes. The evil Emma Watson article. Since I don't know the copying rules for sites, I'll give you the URL so you can read it yourself. It's entitled "Emma leaving Harry?" and it's posted by "Bob" on Basically, she's thinking of not doing movies 6 and 7 because "I love acting, but I love doing so many other things". I hate her. Okay I don't. I'm just EXTREMELY mad at her right now.


	17. Ch 17: Platform 9 34

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Seventeen: Platform 9 ¾ **

Dumbledore hurried them all back into the house and they shut the door behind themselves and settled around the table eagerly to examine Rowena's sword. Harry laid it reverently down on the table. It glinted silver in the early morning sunlight.

"Who do you suppose it belongs to?" Ron asked, running his hand over the jewel encrusted hilt gingerly, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Well it's sort of obvious, isn't it?" Hermione replied, "The sword finds the heir."

"But how do you _know_?" Ron pressed, "Do sparks fly or something?" He looked over at Dumbledore.

"The sword picks the heir when the heir is ready to take on the full extent of the burden, and it shows this by allowing only the heir to pick it up again afterwards."

"Blimey! Then it could be anyone, and we'd never know until one day we couldn't pick it up anymore!"

Dumbledore nodded, "But I have my thoughts as to who it is." His eyes twinkled as he said this and Hermione turned slightly pink.

Harry looked over at her. "Pick it up."

"Why?" Hermione asked, blushing even deeper.

"I want to know if you're the heir. And it can't hurt to try, can it?"

"Yeah, Hermione, try it out. It'd be cool if you were." Ron said, siding with Harry.

"But I – oh alright," Hermione reached forwards slowly and lifted the sword up gently. "It's rather heavy," She said, "But it is beautiful." She looked over at Harry and Ron and added quickly. "But I don't think it's meant to be mine." She placed the sword back on the table and Ron immediately tried to pick it up. He did so easily.

"Oh well, we tried…and now we know it's not Hermione."

Harry felt slightly depressed at this assessment, but said nothing, figuring it was only because they still hadn't found Rowena's heir.

Dumbledore was shaking his head across from him though, "No, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger could very well be the heir, she might just not be ready at the moment to assume the whole responsibility of _being_ the heir."

Ron snorted. "Hermione's _always_ ready. She's never even a little _late_."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "All the same, we cannot rule out the possibility." His eyes landed on Harry as he said this. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable and looked away. It was almost as if Dumbledore had known he was disappointed it wasn't Hermione. _But that's ridiculous because you're _not_ disappointed it's not her. You're just disappointed that you still haven't found the Heir of Ravenclaw._

Dumbledore's voice cut through his thoughts. "If my memory serves me correctly, you three and Mr. Malfoy will be leaving in three days on the Hogwarts Express. Before you go, I have something very, _very_ important to give you. But first, I think we should become our normal selves."

Harry gave a start. He had been so absorbed in finding the sword he hadn't even noticed he was still Gaio Ghirardelli. Hermione and Ron looked just as surprised. As Dumbledore raised his wand to turn them all back, Ron said quickly,

"Hey, could I keep the walking stick? It's pretty cool looking…" He held up the cane to prove his point. Harry raised his eyebrows. He wouldn't exactly have described the stick as _cool_ himself, probably more along the lines of _strange_ or _grotesque_.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, you may keep the cane." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again as only Dumbledore's could as he looked over at Hermione. "Anything you would like to keep, Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped. She had been eyeing her "wedding ring" rather wistfully. "N-no, I'm fine." She said quickly.

"You, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "I think people would notice if I didn't need my glasses anymore."

Dumbledore smiled lightly and pointed his wand at all three of them in turn. While Ron's back was straightening out, Hermione's hair was shrinking rapidly and becoming curly again, and Harry suddenly found himself about four inches shorter.

As soon as the transformations were complete, they all sat down again wearing their usual clothes, and Dumbledore reached into his periwinkle blue robes, drawing out three golden rings. He placed them on the table carefully.

Ron looked at them eagerly, "Are these real gold?" He made to pick one up, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Don't touch them yet, Mr. Weasley. They're portkeys."

"Oh."

Ron sat back down in his chair, looking sheepish once again.

"Where do they go, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Here. To Number 17, Reed's Forest."

"But if someone else got a hold of them-!" Harry began. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"They would merely see empty forest, unless Miss Granger told them where the headquarters are. Now listen carefully.

"Each of these rings belongs to each of you in turn, and once you put them on, only you will be able to touch, remove, or put them on. Like all portkeys, they only work at certain times. Since no one knows exactly when any of you will need to contact me, I altered the spell slightly. Instead of having a set time, each ring will transport you here when you touch it with you right index finger. Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, the ring works both ways – in a sort. You can come here whenever any of you need me, and you will know when I need you to come to Number 17 by the rings each heating up considerably – not enough to burn you – but enough that you will notice."

"Brilliant." Ron said, grinning. "Now we won't have to worry about Splinching or having Her-!" Ron stopped when he caught sight of the glare Hermione was shooting at him. "Never mind," He muttered.

Dumbledore smiled and handed them each a ring which they all slipped onto their left hands.

"The portkeys are now activated, and only the bearer will be able to touch them, thanks to a rather useful charm my brother showed me." Dumbledore got up from his chair and pushed it in. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be upstairs in my room reading up on things of a rather important nature…enjoy yourselves, I shall see you all at lunch."

He mounted the stairwell, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone in the room. Ron turned in his chair to look out the window.

"I wonder where Aberforth is?"

"Probably tending the goats." Harry answered, examining his golden ring. It was plain for the most part, and the only symbol of its importance was an engraved phoenix running along its band.

Hermione got up from the table. "I think you should put away the sword, Harry, and then you and Ron should start packing for Hogwarts."

"But I wanted to practice some more jinxes!" Ron said, turning around so that he was facing them again. Hermione gave him a you-never-wanted-to-practice-before-when-I-looked-up-all-the-jinxes look and said bossily, "There will be plenty of time for practice at Hogwarts, but right now we all need to pack."

"It doesn't take us three days!" Ron continued, "Come on, we should be _enjoying_ ourselves, Malfoy and Snape aren't here." He looked over at Harry for support.

"He's right, Hermione, it doesn't take us three days – and we really should keep on practicing."

Hermione turned to glare at him, "The way you two operate, it _does_ take three days. We can practice when you've both finished."

She turned around and also disappeared up the stairwell. Ron glowered after her and announced – for the second time that day –

"Completely mental, that one."

----

It turned out Hermione was right, and it did take Harry and Ron three days to "pack". Amid several exploding snap games, even more chocolate frog card bets, and some "dueling" with Fred and George's fake wands, the two boys barely managed to zip their trunks shut in time for breakfast on September 1st. Hermione, for her part, looked rather smug as they both nearly fell down the stairs in their haste to wolf down a quick meal, and continued to look so all the way onto the train.

When they had all gotten onto the train, they started to look for a compartment with spare room, and Hermione forgot to look self-satisfied with the pressure of finding seats and no less having to share a room with Malfoy.

"Do try to find one _not_ inhabited by your girlfriend or Longbottom, Potter." Draco spat from behind them. "But then of course, I suppose those are the only people who would deign to sit with you!"

Harry ground his teeth together, but kept his temper, realizing how stupid it would look in front of the other Hogwarts students if he suddenly whirled around and began to punch the air repeatedly, hollering insults as he did so. Eventually, they found an empty room in the very last coach and they all settled down their things. Malfoy looked as if he might just throw himself out the window and save himself the resulting stain on his code of honor by sitting with a Weasley.

Pigwidgeon hooted excitedly, flapping around his cage happily while next to him, Hedwig tried without success to sleep. Harry and Hermione made for the door, but Ron stopped, glaring at Malfoy.

"What is it, Weasel, did you only _just_ realize that one as ugly as you shouldn't be allowed to walk out in public? Or did you jut forget how to walk?" Draco spat, his eyes narrowing as he glared back at Ron.

Ron's ears turned a deep shade of maroon and he clenched his fists, but merely said through clenched teeth, "I don't trust you as far as I could throw you, Malfoy."

Draco sighed theatrically and began to examine his fingers, "And this is supposed to upset me because…?"

Ron whirled around to face Harry and Hermione. "Can we just kick him out? We're the only ones who can see him!"

Harry was about to say that was a good idea when Hermione said emphatically, "No, Ron, he has to stay. He's _our_ responsibility now."

If her words stung Draco, he gave no sign of it and instead swung his legs up on the seat regally.

"Come on, we need to go to the Prefect's Carriage."

"I'm not leaving Pig alone with _him_ – or any of my other things for that matter!" Ron growled, turning around to give Malfoy a death glare – which the latter ignored completely – again.

Hermione sighed, "It's not like you can carry Pigwidgeon with you into the Pre-!"

"I will!" Ron snapped, grabbing the tiny owl's cage defiantly and turning around to face his two friends again. "We can go now."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to inform Ron just how stupid he was being, but Harry turned her around to face the door, "Come on, guys."

They walked up through the narrow halls between rooms, Ron drawing several stairs, until they reached the Prefect's Coach. Slughorn was seated there again with the other prefects from their houses. He looked positively delighted when he saw Harry.

"Harry…Harry, come sit down!" He motioned towards a vacant seat beside him, "Here, Miss Granger can sit down next to you."

He looked just as fat as ever, and even more excitable than before; though beneath his cheery demeanor, his eyes told the real story. He was scared – scared that the Death Eaters would find him… that Voldemort would go for him now that Dumbledore was dead.

Harry sat down next to him, and Hermione squeezed in beside Harry, leaving enough room for Ron despite Pigwidgeon's cage. Slughorn beamed around at them all, before turning his attentions solely on Harry.

"You will of course, be attending the Slug Club parties this year, Harry. I myself am personally throwing the Seventh Year Ball – something which has never been held before – and I hope-!"

"Is it just for the Slug Club?" Ron demanded from behind Pig. Slughorn looked around in surprise to see Ron behind the tiny, hooting owl.

"Well…of course not, it is for all 7th years, though the Slug Club will have their ball held in my office."

Ron leaned back in his chair, pacified. Slughorn continued as if he had never been interrupted.

"So, I always knew you would do well, Harry, always knew. The moment I met you last year, I said to myself 'That boy's going to do great things, Horace, great things'…and here you are, Head Boy of Hogwarts!"

The prefects – mainly those in the Slug Club – gave Harry a resounding applause. Slughorn smiled congenially. "And Miss Granger, of course, the moment I met _her_ last year I knew she would do well for herself as well. And so did you, Mr. Potter, it would seem." Slughorn laughed again, " 'My best friend's Muggle born…and she's the best in our year!'" Slughorn continued to smile, "Yes, we're all very proud of you both. But on to business, eh.

"All prefects should be reminded that the Head Boy," Slughorn winked encouragingly at Harry, "and Head Girl of Hogwarts will draw up your schedules tonight upon their arrival at Hogwarts and give them to you by tomorrow morning. Prefects do _not_ have the authority to take away House Points, nor do the Head Boy and Girl. All prefects should report any disciplinary problems that they have encountered – among themselves or among the student body – to the Head Boy and Head Girl who will, based on the seriousness of the situation inform the Headmistress. You may all begin your rounds now, except you two." Slughorn motioned to Harry and Hermione who looked at each other in surprise.

Ron stood up grumpily with Pigwidgeon, muttering something about the "bloody Slug Club" before leaving with the rest of the prefects. Slughorn turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Now, first of all, we'll get rid of business shall we? These are the names and houses of the prefects so that you know how to draw up a schedule, and the passwords to all the House Common Rooms," he handed them two parchments of paper.

"Also, the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts – traditionally – share a private Common Room among themselves, and two separate bedrooms that allow only the Head Boy in one, and the Head Girl in the other. Not that either of you two need to worry about that," He winked at them both again. "The Head Boy and Head Girl's rooms are located in the South Tower. There is a miniature gargoyle who will ask you for the old password of last year's Heads. _Veritaserum_." Slughorn chuckled, "They believed in nothing but the truth.

"The two of you will of course have to come up with a new password for the gargoyle, and you need tell no one of it other than the Headmistress. So!" Slughorn clapped his hands together, "Now that that's over with. How have your summers been?"

Harry looked uneasily at Hermione. She gave him a pained look.

"Er…good," Harry said slowly.

"We went to the Weasleys' for Fleur and Bill's wedding." Hermione elaborated.

"Oh really?" Slughorn grinned, "So I imagine you both spent some time together?"

Harry could have sworn his eyes bugged out, but he knew they couldn't have. Slughorn easily caught the idea though for he said,

"Oh don't look so shocked, Harry. It's perfectly normal for two good friends to-!"

"Ron and Hermione are dating," Harry said quickly, before allowing Slughorn to continue what he had been about to say.

"Oh. _Oh_." Slughorn's eyebrows shot up and he looked extremely disappointed. No doubt he would have liked to tell everyone he managed to hook up the _Chosen One_ and his brilliant Muggle best friend to form the wedding of the century.

"You and Mr. Weasley?" Slughorn seemed as if he was struggling to remember who Ron was as he turned to look at Hermione. "The boy behind the owl?"

Hermione nodded curtly and said in a slightly strained voice, "Yes."

"Oh. Well of course, _that_ is quite common too." Slughorn said quickly, clearly struggling to mend his blunder. He turned back to Harry, grin reappearing on his shining face.

"Yes, yes, of course now I remember. You and Miss Weasley were-!"

"No, we broke up." Harry said flatly.

At this point, Slughorn was looking extremely awkward, the smile vanishing for the second time now. "Well, er…well, then, I suppose you two should be getting on your rounds."

"Yeah." Harry agreed, eager to get out of his compartment. He and Hermione both grabbed the papers and swung the door shut behind them.

"Well that was close." Harry muttered before turning to Hermione slightly irritably. "And why did you have to tell him we went to the Weasleys' wedding?"

"Because he would have interrogated us anyways," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, well, now he thinks we're in love."

"Oh I think _you_ sorted him out easily enough." Hermione retorted bitterly, hurrying on down the hall. Harry followed her, completely confused as to why she should be so annoyed.

"But we're _not_ in love and if I _hadn't_ 'sorted him out' he would've told the whole school! And then it'd be Fourth Year all over again!"

Hermione ignored him and instead told off a second year for playing Exploding Snap in the hall.

"It's dangerous!" She exclaimed, "You could hurt someone with that-!"

"Just play it in your compartment," Harry interrupted her. The boy nodded vigorously, gathered up the cards and disappeared through the door, slamming it behind him.

Harry and Hermione continued down the hall in silence until they reached their compartment. Ron was inside of it, clutching Pigwidgeon and glaring daggers at Malfoy.

He looked up when he heard the door open.

"It took you long enough. I've been stuck here with _him_."

Hermione ignored Ron's comment. "You should be on your rounds."

"Someone had to watch our things."

"Harry can." Hermione said coldly. "Now come on."

"But aren't you and Harry supposed to do them now-?"

"Harry and I already have. Now it's your turn."

Hermione motioned towards the door and Ron sighed heavily, leaving Pig on the seat next to Hedwig. "Make sure Malfoy doesn't do anything, Harry." He muttered.

Harry nodded as he pulled on his new school robes. Ron and Hermione left the compartment. Harry looked over at Malfoy surreptitiously and caught Malfoy sneering at him, his face twisted into a gloating smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Harry snapped bitterly, glaring over at Malfoy, his mind still on his recent disagreement with Hermione.

Draco smirked. "_Someone's_ got it bad for the Mudblood."

Harry was up on his feet with his wand pointing at Draco's throat before he even realized. "_Don't_ even go there, Malfoy!" He spat.

Mafloy paled visibly and gulped, though he still managed to look smug even with Harry's wand an inch below his Adam's apple. "You wouldn't dare," He spat out, his eyes darting from Harry's wand to Harry, "Dumbledore would have your hide."

"See if I care."

"Yes, of course you wouldn't mind losing everything for the sake of the mu-!"

Harry jabbed his wand deeper into Malfoy's throat, causing the last word to gurgle out, resisting admirably the temptation to hex Malfoy into oblivion.

"Not another word, Malfoy."

Draco glared up at him contemptuously, the gloating smile finally having vanished from his face completely.

Harry lowered his wand slowly as the door opened again. He pocketed it quickly and looked up. Luna and Neville had arrived.

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Neville asked, his round face shining with a thin sheen of sweat. "We've been going from carriage to carriage looking for a place to sit, but no one will let us stay."

Harry nodded quickly, "Take a seat." He hastily through his dress-robes and some of Hermione's spellbooks onto Malfoy, clearing some space on the benches for Neville and Luna.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Luna asked dreamily, settling herself onto the recently vacated seat and tucking her wand behind her ear.

"Rounds." Harry replied, busying himself in mounding more junk on top of Malfoy so that neither of his two companions would notice the bubble of space in the shape of a student where nothing could touch the bench.

"Well, they should be finish- oh!" Neville's eyes grew round as he caught sight of the badge on Harry's chest. "You made Head Boy!"

Harry felt himself reddening. "Er…yeah…I did."

"That's brilliant!" Neville's face shone with joy, "Great job!"

"Thanks."

Harry tried to change the subject, aware that Neville's adulations of happiness at Harry's newly acquired position would give Malfoy hours of entertainment.

"So…how have your summer's been?"

Neville quieted, his smile fading, "Well, my gran was telling me all about my…my parents." Neville's voice sank down to a whisper as he said this, "…a lot. She kept telling me it was time that I learned how to fight a Death Eater, and avenge my parents'…state."

Harry felt his insides clam up. This wasn't something Malfoy needed to hear. Fortunately, Ron and Hermione re-entered the compartment at that point, bickering. They stopped at the sight of Neville and Luna. Ron's face brightened slightly when he saw them.

"Oi! Neville, Luna! When you'd get here?"

"Three minutes ago." Luna replied dreamily, sliding some strange bangle from her wrist. "Here." She handed it to Ron. He looked at it oddly. Hermione frowned.

"Er…what is it?" He asked, turning it over in his fingers.

"Obviously something-!" Hermione cut herself off with an effort and said tensely, "Clearly something…important…that Luna took the time to make."

_She's remembering the time Luna comforted her last year_, Harry mused, _and she's trying to be nicer to her. _

"It's a _Slukorfiki_. It helps the wearer ward off the _Fikuls_." Luna said wisely. Harry could have sworn Malfoy snorted, and he definitely couldn't deny seeing his dress robes shake. Hedwig hooted indignantly from her cage's precarious perch on top of them.

"What's a _Fikulus_?" Ron asked, looking at Luna in interest as he sat down across from her. Hermione took her seat in between Neville and Luna – and the shaking dress robes.

"_A_ Fikuli is an invisible trickster that flies around on locomotives and castles, stealing away your favorite memories."

Ron laughed and slid the odd bracelet onto his own arm. He picked up the walking stick with the hideous carving of the beast that he had used in his disguise as Professor Bell.

"Here, it helps the user steal ancient, magical swords."

Luna positively beamed as she took it. "Thanks."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, who grinned. "Hey, she likes it, and what else was I going to do with it?"

Ron seemed to think this was an adequate excuse for his actions, but Harry couldn't help but remember Ron asking Dumbledore specifically if he could keep the club.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for hanging in there, despite the wait. I really am bad at this whole updating thing. But anyways, for the replies.**

**HHrbelong2gether:** Exactly, and Ginny just wasn't a big enough character in books 1 - 4 to be the one who marries Harry, the protagonist and the BIGGEST character in the series. The only major enough girl character for Harry would be Hermione.

**Winnipeg:** Thanks, my headache is better now. But back to Harry Potter. Yeah, I heard about Emma, and if she doesn't do those movies, I'm SO going to attack her. And that's that. To RHR, I refuse to beleive that they will be the final coupling. JKR just can't be that stupid. They are just a smokescreen to hide the inevitable HHR relationship. Yes, I am completely delusional too. And I enjoy being so.

**mkiara:** Yes, it will be a tediously long relationship between RHR which unfortunately - I know it sounds weird, seeing as I'm the author - I cannot do anything about because of the timing; however the ending of it has already begun. I think JKR is pushing the RHR ship because she doesn't want people to _think_ it's going to be HHR (I have to be optimistic) when it really will be. And Ron will end up with Luna, because think about it, she's the only one who believes in him no matter what (Hermione tears him down ruthlessly and laughs at his out of this world predictions), she makes him feel like he rules the world (thinks he's the best Quidditch player even though he stinks) and she's there for him (Department of Mysteries). But yeah, now _I'm_ going on a tangent. In terms of Hermione being Dumbledore's "daughter", that's not going to play a role in the story...however you were very close. The clues lie in their "names". In terms of Ron and his hunchback? Yeah, I think you're right.

**Elwood and Jake Blues:** Thanks, I do try...oh come on, now you're making me blush. (laughs)

**engine47:** Yeah, I'm having a tough time restraining my inner HHR-ness from jumping out and the next chapter for instance having a lovely HHR scene where Harry tells Hermione of his undying love for her. It's extremely hard. But I'm trying. Grins.

**emeraldthefish: **Interesting, I don't think anyone else has said that. Why (out of curiosity) do you like it? Because Harry and Hermione posed as a couple? Or because Ron pulled the fire alarm?

**grannyHPfan:** It will take a long time for Draco to get sorted out in terms of his character, but eventually he will. I promise a fairly interesting twist in the plot because of it. In terms of the spy? Yes, several people have named Snape, Ginny, and Fleur as their suspects; though no one has yet thought of a Polyjuiced Snape? What exactly do you mean by that? But yes, I can tell you that you're getting closer to the spy. Oops...maybe that was too big a clue...

**Renevatio:** Unfortunately, I hadn't even thought of Harry and Hermione holding hands in the last chappie...I should have done it. Would have made an intersting color appear on Ron's face. (laughs) No, regardless to popular belief, I do not hate Ron...I just like poking some fun at him. But whatever. I can't put Dumbledore in as the new DADA teacher unfortunately, he has several other things on his mind during this story. However, the new DADA character is an old acquaintance. I will say no more.

**Souunga:** Yes, Ron has a knack for pulling fire alarms at the wrong time. In terms of the sword, Harry's job is to protect it as carefully as he can and keep it from the Death Eaters. (1) because they _will_ make it a horcrux given the chance - or rather Voldemort will (2) he and Rowena's heir need the heirlooms to wield in the final battle. You can imagine the catastrophic affect it would have on the forces of Light if one of these heirlooms was turned into a Horcrux by the Dark Lord. There would be no stopping him. In terms of (I love using that phrase) how it feels to listen to these theories? Well, simply - great! I love hearing your theories and getting worried that you'll guess the truth too early on, and getting annoyed (not really, more impatient) when you guys are incredibly off. I mentioned the whole HHR v RHR thing because on JKR's site, she says she "enjoys the arguments". That's why. If there is an epilogue of RHR getting married, I'll puke and then burn the book. But nevertheless, I will finish this story. It'll be my little version of the 7th book and I'll just consider it the real thing if JKR's doesn't turn out the right way. Yeah. Moody has a brilliant way with foreshadowing things. I love it.

**Thanks for reviewing, I'm sorry if my replies were a little rushed, I'm "double tasking" right now and also making up an English project that I missed while I was sick. Until next time!**

**LuvFantasy**


	18. Ch 18: Head Duties

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Eighteen: Head Duties**

The sun was beginning to set when the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade and the trio (plus Draco, Neville, and Luna) stepped into one of the carriages leading up to Hogwarts. It was a cramed fit what with dress robes, owls, cats, invisible Malfoys, and Herbology books, but somehow they managed it.

The ride itself however, was rather like the train ride up. Hermione was still put off at Harry (for what he couldn't fathom) Harry didn't dare say anything to any of his friends with Malfoy listening, and Luna and Neville seemed to have slipped into a quiet, thoughtful trance each one staring at a seemingly meaningless object whether it was a walking stick or a hideous magical plant. Ron on the other hand, was staring moodily into the corner of the dress robes under which Malfoy was hidden.

Finally, it ended and they arrived at Hogwarts in darkness. The sky above them was dark and clear, and a few stars were beginning to appear. The air was fresh and crisp and there was the unmistakable scent of the Hogwarts feast being prepared by house elves wafting from the lower levels of the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Draco all headed up to the Great Hall for the feast, but before they had even reached the doors, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Granger, a word please." Her voice was cold and firm. Harry looked around in confusion, wondering what he had managed to do wrong. Ron looked over at him with a similar expression.

"Well go along, the rest of you! The Feast is about to start!"

The others headed into the hall wordlessly, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall said severely, looking over Harry and Hermione's heads. Harry turned around. Malfoy was standing in the corner clearly hoping to overhear the conversation.

"Yes, I do know you're there. All the teachers do. So move, before I take points from Slytherin."

Malfoy slunk off, casting a sour look of disgust over his shoulder. McGonagall watched him go with a similar expression, her lips pursed in a thin line.

"I don't see why he's being allowed back, but…" She sighed and walked out of the main flow of the hallway, leading Harry and Hermione in the direction of the Headmaster's office. She stopped in front of the gargoyle,

"The Heirs!"

It swung upwards, and she stepped onto the moving stairway. Harry quickly jumped on after her, he heard Hermione mount them as well. They were carried upwards until they reached what had been Dumbledore's office. Harry looked around in surprise. McGonagall had finally cleared away Dumbledore's instruments, Fawkes' stand, the now empty case of Godric's sword…

She settled herself behind Dumbledore's old desk. "Yes, I have cleaned it up. Albus reminded me – quite politely – that he needed his magical instruments and that Aberforth was looking for his favorite perch."

Harry took one of the seats opposite her. Hermione did the same, looking rather nervous.

"I'll make this quick, seeing as you're missing the Feast. As Head Boy and Girl, I asked Horace to fill you in on the basics, I assume he did?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "He told us about the Head Boy and Girl's rooms, the password for the gargoyle, the scheduling -!"

"Good." McGonagall cut in, "Now, on to the matter of Mr. Malfoy. He shall have to stay with the Gryffindors."

"Why?" Harry blurt out.

McGonagall gave him a severe look, "It would be unwise to place him with the Slytherins, Potter, as you well know considering most of their fathers are Death Eaters. We cannot put him with the Hufflepuffs, they have nothing to do with this-!"

"And Gryffindor does?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione stared at him in shock.

McGonagall's lips compressed into an even thinner line. "Yes, Potter, Gryffindor _does_. We stand for the brave and the courageous, and it is our _duty_ as Gryffindors to protect a fellow in need."

Harry sat back down in his chair glumly, staring at the rug on the floor. A whole year with Mafloy.

"Malfoy will have to stay in the Head dorms."

Now Hermione was staring at McGonagall in surprise as well.

"It is the safest place for him. Only four people (including Malfoy) will know the password."

"But there are only two rooms." Harry argued, "There aren't enough beds for him!"

"Potter, think about what you are saying." McGonagall snapped, "this is a school of magic, and you've certainly seen Albus conjure plenty of chintz chairs from midair! It is a simple matter to do the same for young Malfoy. He will share the Head Boy's room with you until you both graduate Hogwarts or until the Dark Lord is destroyed!"

She broke off, breathing hard, her eyes flashing as if daring him to cross her.

"Fine." Harry muttered, glaring hard at his shoes.

McGonagall seemed to deflate a bit. She leaned back in her chair. "I know that I am asking quite a lot of you, but in times of war everyone has to make sacrifices."

She looked over at Hermione, "Did Horace give you the names of the prefects?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you start scheduling immediately, they'll need them by tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione stood to go, McGonagall got up as well. "Good luck, Potter…Granger. Take care of yourselves." She looked as if she was biting something back, and Harry knew that it was going against every moral fiber of her being to let three students hunt for Horcruxes alone. He gave her a small smile.

"I'll never let them out of my sight, Professor."

McGonagall smiled briefly and then became stern again. "Your activities are not to interfere with your studies."

"Not at all."

"Don't be expecting any breaks from the other professors, only I know exactly what it is you're doing…" She paused again, before saying, "Of course, I would remind you that while you are scheduling rounds try to give yourselves the evenings off."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and opened the door, "Well, let's go down to the Feast."

They all stepped onto the gargoyle again and were carried back down to the first floor level. They hurried down to the Great Hall and opened the doors as quietly as they could. Professor Flitwick was just levitating the old Sorting Hat away, and Professor Sprout was standing up to announce the meal's beginning. She stopped at the sight of McGonagall.

"And here she is, the Headmistress of Hogwarts!"

There was some scattered applause as McGonagall quickly made her way up between the tables. While the attention was thus placed on McGonagall, Harry and Hermione settled down on either side of Ron at the Gryffindor table unnoticed.

"You missed the Sorting." Ron muttered to Harry, "What'd she want you two for anyway?"

"Just reminding us of our duties," Hermione said briskly, helping herself to some porridge as the feast appeared.

"_And_ reminding us that Malfoy will be staying with the Gryffindors," Harry said mutinously under his breath.

"Ugh…tough break there."

"He'll be rooming with me, so you're off the hook." Harry muttered as he reached for some turkey.

"What? You're not with the Gryffindors?" Ron had dropped the chicken leg he was holding and was staring at Harry incredulously. He whipped his head around to look at Hermione. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh…well, see…erm," Hermione was reddening very quickly. Ron's expression was growing more sour by the minute. He looked over at Harry again. "_She's_ not rooming with you two, is she?"

"Well…the Head Boy, and the Head Girl sort of…have their own rooms," Harry started awkwardly.

"…But they're separate of course!" Hermione said quickly, "It's just because we have all this planning to do, so we need peace and quiet in our own Common Room and - !"

"You get your own _Common Room_?" Ron exploded.

"We'll let you know the password of course!" Hermione squeaked. Ron rounded on her, his face the color puce Harry had only seen on Uncle Vernon.

"There's a _password_?"

He was drawing the attention of the other Gryffindors too. Neville and Seamus had both stopped eating, and Dean was still pouring pumpkin juice into his glass, unaware that it was overflowing already.

"Well of course, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, losing all sense of nervousness; her bossiness returning. "We're Head Boy and Girl what did you expect? If you'd only read _Hogwarts, A History_ for _once_ you'd know what's going on and wouldn't constantly be out of the loop!"

Ron's ears were reddening, "Well forgive me for getting upset that my girlfriend is-!"

"What, Ronald? What?" Hermione shrieked, slamming her fist onto the table and causing her pumpkin juice to spill. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were turning around to look now.

Ron spluttered, searching for words, but he couldn't seem to find any. There was no excuse for his accusations. He stared down at his plate moodily and began to shovel down food, not saying a word to Harry or Hermione. The fight that had flared up so quickly had died just as soon, though neither of the trio could meet each other's eyes for the rest of the meal.

Harry was the first to finish eating. McGonagall stood up to dismiss the students to their houses, and Harry quickly sprung up from the table,

"Hermione, we'd better get going."

She nodded and stood up, dusting off invisible crumbs from her skirt. Harry looked around, "Where's Mafloy got to?"

Hermione pointed over towards the doors, "There! He's looking for us, I think."

Sure enough, Malfoy was staring around anxiously, for the first time showing concern. Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he thought of what it must be for Malfoy, having to hide from both sides, having failed his father and his "friends" – but then Malfoy caught sight of Harry and Hermione and his scowl returned. The twinge of guilt vanished.

Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy made their way towards the South Tower and sure enough, were stopped by a stone gargoyle.

"Veritaserum." Hermione said.

The gargoyle twisted aside, revealing a doorway hidden in the stone wall. The three of them stepped inside and found themselves in a small, comfortable looking Common Room. There was a small fire roaring away in the center of the room sending off an array of golden light into the room, and the floor was decorated with a large rug embroidered with small lions, ravens, badgers, and snakes. In the center of it was the Hogwarts Crest. There were two chairs and one couch placed around the fire, and behind them stood two small stairwells leading up to two oak doors. One was engraved with the letters _HB_ and the other with _HG_. Harry looked over at Malfoy,

"You're going to be rooming with me."

It was rather obvious, but Harry felt the need to establish who was in charge. He and Malfoy walked up the stairwell to the door labeled _HB_ and walked inside. They found themselves in a small room with a writing desk and a chair beside a window looking out over the lake. A large four poster bed stood in the center of the room and in the right hand corner stood a dresser. A small door stood on the left and Harry walked over to it and opened it. He had his own bathroom. Well not anymore, considering he was rooming with Malfoy. But still.

He closed the door and looked around in awe. It was definitely worth being Head Boy. He turned around at a knock on the door. Hermione opened it and stood outside the threshold.

"I'm not allowed in, remember? But, I figured neither of you know how to conjure a bed so… _Morere Bed_!" She waved her wand and another four poster squeezed itself in next to Harry's. Hermione shook her head. "No, they'll have to be smaller."

She waved her wand again and the four poster's changed into twins, leaving ample room between them. Hermione smiled. "Alright, Harry, could you come out into the Common Room? We need to set up Prefect schedules and a new password for our gargoyle."

Harry stepped into the Common Room, leaving Malfoy behind in the HB room. He sat down in one of the chairs. Hermione settled herself on the couch, setting the papers Slughorn had given them neatly on a low table across from them.

"Let's do the password first."

"How about…" Harry thought for a moment, and was about to reply when there came a pounding on the wall.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Harry looked over at Hermione quizzically and made for the door. He opened it. Ron was standing there, his face flushed, looking rather bashful.

"Look, I – I just wanted to say…sorry, for everything I said. I was just," He looked down at the ground, "…jealous, I guess. It seems it's always…you two."

Harry nodded, "Well I forgive you, but…"He looked at Hermione questioningly.

She walked over to the door as well, "It's…it's alright Ron. But, you have to realize Harry and I would never purposefully hurt you. We can't help having our own private rooms, and we can't help being Head Boy and Girl, but…we'll try to include you as much as possible in what we do." She smiled at him somewhat awkwardly.

Ron grinned, "Well, as long as I can hang in here, I'll be okay with it."

"Come on," Harry said, "You can help us come up with passwords."

They stepped aside and let Ron enter. He gave a low whistle.

"This is some place."

Harry laughed, "And you'll be spending a lot of time in here…just watch out for Malfoy."

Ron snorted and jumped onto the couch, sticking his legs up on the armrest. Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing, clearly hoping to avoid another argument. Instead, she took the chair opposite Harry and pulled the papers towards herself once more.

"Alright, so what should we do about the password?"

"Maybe…The Dark Lord's Downfall," Ron said, closing his eyes. "It has a nice ring to it."

"And it is incredibly obvious," Hermione said brusquely, "We need something more…cultured."

"How about, _Doom of the Death Eaters_." Ron said, holding his hands up in the air as if to portray a newspaper heading.

"Maybe you should take Rita's place as writer for the _Prophet_." Harry said, laughing. Ron grinned.

"Oh come on you two! I'm serious. How about…" Hermione chewed her quill as she thought before beaming at them both, "What about _The Founders_?"

"Sounds…no," Ron shook his head, "No, it's just too…"

"Fine!" Hermione snapped, "You two come up with something better. It's still an option." She wrote down her password with a flourish and then looked expectantly at Harry.

He squirmed under her gaze, "What about…er…_Voldemort's_ (Ron winced) _Bane_?"

"What is it with you two? You have an…an obsession with Death Eaters or something!" Hermione exclmaimed.

"Well, come on…no Death Eater would ever dare say his name." Harry reasoned, "And clearly no student would. Well…except us."

"But I don't want to say his name!" Ron argued, "Let's have a different one."

"Well you two aren't exactly helping," Hermione snapped.

"It's your turn, Ron." Harry said. Ron opened his eyes.

"No it's not. Besides, I can't come up with anything. Your turn, Hermione."

Hermione gave him an I-can't-believe-you're-that-lazy look before writing down firmly on the paper, "The new password…for…the Head Boy…and Head Girl's…rooms…is…_The Founders_."

"Oh come on!" Ron groaned, "That's not interesting enough!"

"Exactly, no one will think of it!" Hermione countered, "And I think it means a lot to the three of us and the cause for which we're fighting."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I get to pick the next password."

Hermione ignored him, "Now. Prefect schedules."

"Wait, since I'm Head Boy…do I have to patrol now?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No, prefects patrol. You do have to draw up schedules and sort out prefect problems though."

"Alright," Harry leaned forward to look at the papers Hermione was staring at intently. "So who do we have to draw up schedules for?"

"Well, me, Ron, Ginny, and Colin for Gryffindor."

Harry leaned over and looked at McGonagall's neat writing, "Oh…we get to make up the Slytherin schedules, this will be fun!"

Ron sat up abruptly, "Give them the morning shift!"

Hermione spared him a cold glance before shaking her head, "No, we can't. If we're going to be…" She looked around, fortunately Malfoy wasn't around, "…not if we're going to be hunting Horcruxes at night."

"So you mean _we_ have to do the morning shifts?" Ron demanded.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly. "Now, I think that you and I will work the morning shift from six to seven, Ron."

"Aw, come on! This isn't fair! I'm a Seventh Year now! I should be able to sleep in!"

Hermione ignored him and filled in one of the blocks she had drawn on a parchment. "We should give Slytherin the next shift, Harry."

"Good, make it Blaise and Pansy." Harry said, unable to resist taking advantage of his newfound authority.

"Zabini and Parkinson…12:15 to 1:15." Hermione said, writing down in one of the blocks.

"Oh come on!" Ron exclaimed, "Why can't we have the lunch shift?"

"Because you'd have a rough time patrolling and eating at the same time, Ronald, and I know how much you love to eat." Hermione said crossly, "And being Head Boy or Head Girl doesn't mean you should abuse your post."

"Can't you two abuse it…just a little?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione ignored him and looked over at Harry. "Who do you want to do next?"

"Well, who is there?" Harry asked, leaning over.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff…Luna and Cho's little brother and…Zacharias Smith and Ernie MacMillian."

"Hufflepuff, I guess."

"Alright. Smith, MacMillian…3:30 – 4:30. Which leaves Luna and Lee for 5:30 to 6:30."

"Aren't there more Prefects than that?" Ron asked, finally taking a part in the proceedings.

"Yes." Hermione said, pulling over another paper, "Ginny and Colin are Gryffindor Prefects as well. We'll give them the shift from 7:30 to 8:30 with the second group of Slytherins."

"Why does my sister have to go with," Ron peered at Hermione's tiny writing. She snatched the paper away from him. "Oh come on, Ronald, I'm sure she can handle herself. And it's not like they'll be taking moonlit walks down the corridor together."

Harry snorted. Hermione and Ron both looked at him irritably.

"Sorry." He tried to looked busy, "So…we'll do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw together on the last shift?"

Hermione nodded and scribbled down the last names. She looked over at Harry. "You'll need a copy of this too."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You'll need to schedule Quidditch Practices and hold try-outs soon."

Harry groaned, sinking back in his chair. "Right."

The door in the back of the room opened and Malfoy stepped into the Common Room. Ron looked around at him.

"What've you been doing in there for so long? Eavesdropping?"

Malfoy's lip curled up, "No. I was unpacking my things actually, but of course, _you_ wouldn't know of that – considering everything you own is on your back."

Ron made a deep growling noise that strangely resembled a bull dog.

"Ignore him," Hermione hissed quietly as Malfoy walked over towards them.

"So, what's the new password, or haven't you come up with one yet?"

"The Founders," Hermione said quickly. Ron glared at her.

Draco laughed, "Oh yes, quite original, but one can't expect more than that from a Mudblood."

Hermione reddened and her hand trembled on the quill she was holding. Harry looked up at Malfoy calmly with quite a lot of effort.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Or do you not have any friends left, Malfoy?"

Draco's pale cheeks flushed. "Actually I do, Potter." He turned and made for the door, slamming it hard behind him.

"Where do you suppose he's off to?" Harry asked after a moment's stony silence. Ron leaned back on the couch heavily,

"Hopefully to drown himself in the lake."

They fell into silence again and then Harry looked over towards Hermione. "Hey, you wouldn't mind if I put Ravenclaw's sword in your room with the rest of my valuable stuff would you? I'm not worried about Godric's sword, he can't do anything to that, but -!"

"Of course," Hermione said briskly, "But I really don't think he'd go through your things-!"

"Hermione, this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about!" Ron exploded, "He just called you a mudblood!"

Hermione flushed again, though she remained firm. "I know, but that's just how he is."

"Exactly, and he's not going to suddenly be nice to us and _not_ take his hatred out on Harry's Firebolt or the Marauder's Map."

"Listen to yourself, will you?" Hermione snapped, "He'd be incredibly thick if he did anything to Harry's belongings seeing as _he's_ the only on beside Harry who can get into the room!"

"All the same, I'd rather you kept them, Hermione." Harry interrupted, trying to head off another fight.

Hermione calmed down. "Fine. But it's temporary." She gathered up the papers and looked over at Ron, "Oh, I forgot to ask! Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Ron frowned, also getting up from the couch, "I dunno. Professor Sprout just said 'He's running a little late'. He'll probably be here tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Hermione looked over at Harry, "Well we'll find out then I guess."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Good night Ron, see you tomorrow!"

"Sure." Ron still looked slightly put off at the whole idea of Harry and Hermione rooming in their own quarters, but said nothing more on the subject.

"I'll go get my things," Harry called over to Hermione, hurrying into the room he shared with Malfoy. He unpacked his trunk and grabbed the Firebolt, the Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's Map, and Rowena's sword, walking back into the Common Room. He stopped abruptly. Ron and Hermione were standing close together, and Ron was whispering something to her.

Harry blinked and slowly stepped back into his room, trying to forget what he had barged in on.

**A/N:**

**Alright, finally I update. I just finished the Fall Play "A Midsummer Night's Dream" as of last night, and am in the last stages of trying out for N.E. Regionals, so I'll hopefully be updating quicker and with better reading. But whatever, on ot the review replies.**

**mathiasgranger:** Yes, I totally agree with everything you said on RHR. Unfortunately, thanks to Ron's unavoidable feelings for Hr and the evil HBP, it is and unavoidable evil in a piece of fanfiction. However, to avoid a rant, I will move on to your next comment. I realize that Harry is acting a little like a "thickhead" but he always has been in terms of girls. Look at Cho for instance, and she was just a minor crush. I'm trying to portray him finally realizing he's been with the Love of his Life for the last seven years. However, I do promise to get him smarter a little more each chapter.

**MinLauqhlin:** Thanks, unfortauntely, RHR will up until this point in the story making process last until Feb. Harry will realize he's in love with her in early to middle Dec. I hope you can last as I will try to make it as painless as possible. However, some pain is clearly needed (e.g. the end of this chappie) for H to realize his feelings as love.

**Renevatio:** Yes, Hermione has been trying hard to hide her feelings, but she just can't do it for much longer. In terms of DADA teacher? I can't say yes or no to Lupin, but I can give you a hint (or did I already give you this one oh well, I'll repeat in that case) the teacher is a returning character. And it has been confirmed by JKR that this character will return in Book 7 (not necessarily as DADA though). I'm hoping I'll write him in the next chappie or so, but I can't promise. It will be quite interesting though.

**Souunga:** Yes, Neville rocks and we all know it. No, you're not weird. We all get addicted to hints for Harry Potter. I myself am checking JKR's site on a daily basis for clues. Well, every time I'm on the internet - so not quite daily. In terms of Draco and school? I contmplated it for a bit and realized invisible or no, it's still useful to take N.E.W.T.s when searching for a job. I also made McGonagall know he's there, so there is an authority he has to answer to. Hermione and Ravenclaw? Can't say. But I _can_ tell you that bvy the end of the book you'll know. Laughs. I will _so_ burn Book 7 if it doesn't turn out my way. I have violent tendencies towards literature though I am normally a sweet natured person For Halloween? Yeah, it rocked. I got enough candy to satisfy the King of the World. Unforunately, I'm _not_ the King of the World and wasn't satisfied. I ate it all by Friday. Moody and Voldy? Yes, you will find out later on...he hee. Alright, I'll give you a clue. Voldemort makes his next strike by the end of October as of so far in the story making process.

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, Ginny will be a problem when the school year officially begins. In terms of Snape, no..he's not Polyjuiced. Sorry if I burst any bubbles. The spy? Hmm...well, we've already met them in the story - and they will be a prominent character in the fic not as big as the trio but big enough and more clues will be given during the fic itself as Voldy's plan begins to unwind. coughs - end of October - cough, cough.

**lordchandler:** Thanks about the writing technique! I feel special now grins smugly. Cho and Ravenclaw? I was thinking something like that too when I first begin to formulate this story. Unfortunately I hit the road bump entitled "She's Already Graduated" so I had to give it up seeing as the trio would be spending most of their time in school. Sorry for bursting the idea so quickly, but it was a really good one I thought of it myself - if that doesn't sound conceited. Whatever. Thanks for reviewing! Looking forward to the next idea!

**Winnipeg:** Yes, Ron should trip on a chocolate frog and keel over. Alright KIDDING! I love Ron's character. But not with Hermione. But hey, that's great! The trio's seriously going to live? Where'd you hear it? In terms of Emma? We should make a club: "People Who Will Kill Watson if She Goes to College". He.

**HHrbelong2gether:** Yes. I personally think that Ginny should discover a Muggle poster boy like Orlando Bloom for instance and stalk him instead.

**harry'n'mione4ever:** RHR? Until Feb., so far - unfortunately - but that's how the plot of the story works. Harry will realize he's in love with her in December. Right before the ball. That'll be fun to write. smiles at ideas forming in mind. Until the next time!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy them! Until the next chapter!**


	19. Ch 19: Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By" LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Nineteen: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Monday morning dawned gray and overcast, and an ominous feeling pervaded Harry's room when he awoke that morning, which wasn't helped by the vision of Malfoy lying in the bed across the room. Resisting the urge to hex Malfoy on sight, Harry instead satisfied himself in imagining Malfoy being blasted into oblivion and he swung his feet quietly over the side of his bed, hoping to escape from his room before Malfoy awoke.

He quickly changed into his school robes, pinning on the Head Boy's badge for the first time ever since being awarded it. After wasting a fruitless two minutes attempting to brush his hair, Harry hastened from the Head Boy's room and out into the Common Room. Hermione was already waiting there, looking expectantly towards his room. She smiled when she saw him and whispered quietly,

"I didn't want to knock in case I woke up Malfoy."

Harry grunted in assent and they stepped out into the hall together. As soon as the gargoyle slid back into place in front of the door, Harry raised his voice to its normal tone.

"Reckon Ron's up yet?"

"Probably not." Hermione said, half laughing, half exasperated. "We should go to the Gryffindor Tower and wake him up for breakfast."

"Hang on-what's the password?"

"_Snickerdoodle_," Hermione answered, hastening along the corridor. "Now, I sent out the Prefect schedules last night before I went to bed, but I still haven't been able to compare them with our normal schedules to makes sure they're correct, so be prepared to-!"

"Hermione!" Harry groaned, "They'll be fine. We scheduled rounds during the morning, lunch, and after school hours."

"Yes, but still – did you settle on a date for your Quidditch Try Outs?" Hermione asked, looking over at him anxiously.

"Yeah, and since when have you cared about Quidditch anyways?" Harry asked. They both stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Snickerddodle." Hermione said firmly.

The Fat Lady eyed her irritably, "What time of day do you call this anyway, young lady?" She swung forwards and they stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Since when have you cared about Quidditch?" Harry repeated.

"Well _someone_ needs to make sure you schedule your try-outs!"

"I did fine last year, didn't I? And you never cared then." Harry said, eyeing her curiously.

"Well you didn't have the responsibilities of Head Boy then," Hermione said calmly. "Now, are you going to wake Ron or not? I reckon if I go up there and wake him one more time when he 'could be changing' he'll bite my head off."

"Fine." Harry mounted the stairwell leading towards the boys' dorms and opened the door. It turned out to be a good thing Hermione didn't wake Ron, seeing as this time he was changing (though it was only his shirt).

"Oi! Harry!" Ron exclaimed, causing the others to whirl around as well.

"Morning to you too, Ron!" Harry laughed, sitting down on his old bed.

Neville looked at Harry, "So how was it in the Head Boy's quarters?"

Harry was careful to avoid Ron's eye when he answered. "Er…alright."

"It must be brilliant!" Seamus said, looking at Harry eagerly, "Wish I could've been Head Boy."

"You'd have Hermione nagging you to finish all your duties," Ron said solemnly. "Where is Hermione anyways?"

"Downstairs in the Common Room." Harry answered.

"Well, I'd better get down there then," Ron said, grinning.

Dean surveyed Ron from his bed and looked over at Harry. "He told us about him and Hermione. I can't say I wasn't surprised. I always thought she'd fall for you."

Ron started to cough violently and Harry felt his face redden. "No…!" He spluttered.

Dean held up his hands in surrender, "Hey! I didn't say she _was_ I just thought she _would _be!"

"Come on," Ron said brusquely, grabbing Harry's arm and pushing him towards the door. "Let's go."

They made their way downstairs and sure enough, Hermione was waiting for them in the common room, tapping her foot.

"It took you long enough." She said, giving Ron a quick peck on the cheek. He grinned. "What were you doing up there anyways?" She demanded.

"Getting dressed." Ron answered, shrugging. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

They hurried to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table along with a scattering of a few other students in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the only ones bothering to come down to breakfast this early. Hermione eyed her plate.

"I can't believe Hogwarts still enslaves House Elves." She said spooning some scrambled eggs onto her plate, though her voice was no longer as full of the fervor it had once had.

"Oh give it a rest, Hermione. They're happy and _I'm_ happy. There's not much else in the equation."

Hermione glared at him as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. "You don't even know what an equation _is_!" She said scathingly. "It's wrong what they do to House Elves – and you know it, whether you'll admit it or not!"

While Ron attempted to swallow his food in order to reply angrily, Harry intervened quietly. "I really think we have more important things than S.P.E.W. to worry about, Hermione."

"Well of course you do!" Said a new voice over Harry's shoulder. He turned around. Ginny was striding over to them quickly, her long red hair swaying behind her. She sat down next to Harry. "Even if _some_ people don't realize it." She gave Hermione and Ron pointed glares before turning back to Harry. He looked at her, not sure how to react. His immediate thought was to tell her flatly he wasn't interested… but she was Ron's sister, and deep down he still cared about her.

"Er…Ginny, I-!"

"Oh don't worry!" She said laughing, playing with her hair. "No, I've moved on."

"Y-you have?" Harry asked, barely able to hide the disbelief in his voice. She'd told him that once before when she most certainly hadn't.

"Of course! You told me you weren't interested, and I realized you're not my type."

"Okay…" Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione for help. They were both looking at Ginny in surprise as well. She continued, still smiling.

"Well, it was really Ron and Hermione that helped me make up my mind. I saw that arguing couples really _do_ have chance, and that true love _can_ sprout up between two people that constantly argue."

Ron was starting to glare. "Are you dating a Slytherin, Ginny?"

She ignored him. "You see Harry," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You and I never fought. And every strong couple has to fight at some point in their relationship. The only time we ever did was well…when we finished. My theory was proved between you and Her- !"

"Who's your new boyfriend, Ginny?" Ron demanded, his face turning a nice shade of red.

"Zacharias Smith." Ginny said calmly, careful to comb her fingers through her long hair once more.

"_Smith_?!" Ron bellowed. At that moment, the new schedules chose to arrive. Ginny promptly picked hers up and jumped up from the table with a piece of toast, heading off towards the other side of the Great Hall. Ron stared after her in disbelief.

"I don't _believe_ her!" He exclaimed. "How can she-"

"Look, Harry…Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, interrupting Ron's rant. She was pointing at her schedule in disbelief, her eyes bugged in complete disbelief.

"What?" Harry asked, leaning over the table towards her for a better look. She was pointing at the small square on her Monday schedule labeled _Period 3_. In thick, curving letters were the following words:

"_Period 3: Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Professor Krum_

_10:10 – 11:10"_

Harry stared at the words in shock for a few moments before he and Ron both exclaimed at the same time,

"But it can't be _Viktor_ Krum."

Hermione lowered her schedule slowly, her face still covered in absolute shock. "He can't be…but – he plays _Quidditch_ for heaven's sake!"

Ron bristled at once. "_I_ play Quidditch! And so does Harry! There's nothing wrong with-!"

"Oh don't be so _thick_, Ron!" Hermione snapped, folding up her schedule irritably and jamming it into one of her books, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what exactly did you mean?" Ron demanded, folding his arms and looking at her expectantly. While they continued to bicker, Harry checked his watch. It was 6:59. "Hey, weren't you two supposed to be on your rounds…an hour ago?"

Hermione stopped, her mouth wide open, from the act of telling of Ron. She stared at Harry in disbelief and then checked her own watch. "Oh my gosh!" She squeaked, reddening instantly. "Oh my gosh! How could I forget? I'm _Head Girl_ for heaven's sake!"

"It's one day," Ron said noncommittally, "No one'll notice."

Hermione rounded on him viciously. "You are a _Prefect_, Ronald! You don't just _miss_ your rounds!" She hissed.

Harry was beginning to sincerely regret ever bringing up the subject. "Er…why don't we go up to our Common Room?"

But they weren't listening to him at all as they continued to argue viciously with one another. Harry sighed and shoveled down the rest of his breakfast, deciding that the best thing he could do at that point was go back up to his room and get his books for his first class of the day, Transfiguration with McGonagall. He made his way through the halls, coming across only a few people he knew like Neville or Luna and stopped in front of the gargoyle.

"The Founders." He said clearly. It swung forwards and Harry entered the common room, heading up the stairs leading to his new bedroom. He brushed his teeth, grabbed his books and then surveyed his Monday schedule quickly. He had two free periods at the end of the day. That was always a plus. Looking over the remaining days, he settled on Friday for a Quidditch try out, scrawling out on the piece of parchment quickly:

"_Gryffindor Quidditch Team Try Outs!_

_Friday; 3:45 sharp; Quidditch Pitch."_

He grabbed the paper and set off past the gargoyle, running along to the Gryffindor Tower. He stepped past the Fat Lady and hung up the notice on the board, running into Demelza Robins as he did so.

"Hey, Demelza!" He said, turning around as he heard footsteps emanating from the girls' dorms.

"Hey, Harry!" She looked over at the notice board. "Quidditch try outs?"

He nodded, "Think you could make it? I'd like all the team to be there."

She nodded, "Sure. I'll tell the others if I see them."

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "Well, I've got to be going. I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

He hurried through the portrait hole and checked his watch again. It was reasonable to show up at Transfiguration now. He took his seat in the back of the room and waited for Ron and Hermione to show. They did fifteen minutes later, each scowling and refusing to sit beside the other. Ron threw himself down next to Harry and Hermione seated herself three rows forwards next to Neville, ignoring them both entirely.

"What'd you do?" Harry muttered, pulling out his Transfiguration book as McGonagall entered the room.

Ron shook his head and refused to talk, instead pulling out his own books as well and favoring the back of Hermione's head with an icy glare. Harry, wondering whether or not Ron and Hermione's newfound relationship was about to reach an abrupt end looked up as McGonagall lectured them all on the importance of this, their final year at Hogwarts – and the N.E.W.T. examinations.

They spent the entire class attempting to transfigure their hair length. Harry managed to make a few strands fall out and one lock shorten – though it might have been his imagination – and was comforted by his poor performance only by the knowledge that Dean had lit his hair on fire and that Ron was now sporting an afro. Hermione was the only one – as usual – to have excelled in their lesson and they headed off to their next class, Potions with Professor Slughorn.

Despite the lack of the Halfblood Prince's help, Harry did fairly well for himself when Slughorn asked them to begin brewing the Polyjuice Potion. He had been forced in between Ron and Hermione (as neither one was looking or speaking to the other), and Ernie was sitting across from them on the other side of the table. As the minutes dragged by into the class, fumes rose up from their cauldrons and Harry's attained the gloppy texture that was needed to add the lacewings. Next to him, Ron's polyjuice was bright red and runny.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron hissed, "What am I doing wrong?"

Harry looked at his cauldron in surprise at its contents, not knowing what to say. "Er…maybe you didn't cut up the beetroots."

"Oh. Right." Ron stared at his cauldron, trying to figure out how to mend his mistake. At Harry's words, Hermione tried to chance a glance at Ron's cauldron, but instead her eyes snagged on Harry's and shock registered on her features.

"How are you doing that?" She hissed, grabbing at his book and scanning the directions for side notes in the margins.

"I'm following the directions," Harry said, grinning, pleased at his own success.

"But…" Hermione flipped through the pages of Harry's book, looking from it to him in disbelief.

Harry was beginning to get annoyed that she thought so little of his potion making skills. "If you don't mind, Hermione, I'll have my book back."

Hermione looked flustered and handed it back to him reluctantly. Harry took it and turned back to page 385 where the Polyjuice Potion was written. He skimmed down the directions until he found where he was. _Add lacewings one by one, stirring twice clockwise and once counterclockwise between wings._

Harry dropped in one tiny wing and stirred, aware that every time he did so Hermione cast a surreptitious glance at him. She continued to do so throughout the entire class – so much so that when Professor Slughorn called "Halt! Don't touch your cauldrons!" he was glad, even though he hadn't reached the required step in the proceedings.

Slughorn walked from table to table, his belly proceeding him, peering occasionally into cauldrons hopefully only to be disappointed. He stopped to stir Zabini's once and then turned to Harry's table. Slughorn peered into Ron's cauldron and his eyebrows shot up. He made no remark though and looked into Ernie's and then Hermione's. When he reached Hermione's, Slughorn beamed.

"Ah…Miss Granger has once again excelled above the rest of the class, but…" Slughorn turned to look at Harry, "…there is still my star pupil." He walked over to Harry's side quickly and peered into his cauldron.

"Brilliant, Harry! You definitely have managed to attain the proper texture and color, though you are one step short." Slughorn gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and turned to the rest of the class. "Well done all, we will continue with the Polyjuice Potion tomorrow-!"

The bell rang and everyone reached for their bags. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made for the door, Ernie ran to catch up with them.

"I actually thought my Polyjuice was pretty well done," He began pompously, "Though I didn't have the right shade of green; that would have been because I forgot to stir counterclockwise while I was adding the lacewings."

"Er…right," Ron agreed, clearly lost.

Ernie changed subjects easily, "Defense Against the Dark Arts next, eh? I wonder if the new teacher really is well…_the_ Viktor Krum."

"I highly doubt it," Hermione's voice sounded strained, and Harry thought he knew why. He didn't know how he'd feel if Cho Chang started teaching one of his classes. "I mean, the _Prophet_ would have said something."

"They probably didn't consider it important. We're at war now, and who wants to hear about Quidditch stars teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts when dementors are running wild and Death Eaters are casting Unforgiveables left and right?"

Hermione was beginning to look distinctly anxious as they neared the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "But you'd think parents would _want_ to know who was teaching their kids defensive spells!"

"Yeah," Ron said darkly, "Especially since Krum's from _Durmstrang_."

Hermione and Ron glared at each other, though they didn't say anything else in front of Harry and Ernie. The four of them stopped in front of the door leading into the classroom, where groups of huddled students were already gathering, each whispering excitedly to each other about the identity of their new teacher. The door swung open just as the bell rang, and a stooped, bow legged figure emerged from the room.

"Come in – come in. I haff seating arrangements."

There were gasps from several people and Hermione turned absolutely white. She whirled around to Harry.

"You don't think he'll recognize me, do you? Maybe he's forgotten!" She whispered, her hands shaking as she reached for her book.

"Oh come off it, Hermione." Ron snapped bitterly from behind Harry, "It's your own fault if he does. You kept in contact with him all through 5th year _and_ half of 6th!"

They followed the rest of the students into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where everyone was huddled in the back. Harry looked around. The walls were no longer covered in paintings of people in agony as they had been with Snape. Instead, the curtains were pulled back, revealing the darkening sky overhead and torches hung from the walls at intervals. Here and there were scattered books on Defense Against the Dark Arts and various artifacts of questionable nature, but overall the room was Spartan and plain. Desks were pushed together in groups of two and a chalkboard had been pushed to the front of the room with the words _Defense Against the Dark Arts: 7th Year Schedule_ scrawled across it.

Krum hastened to the front of the room, reaching for a parchment from his desk and scanning it.

"Okay…Macmillian," He motioned towards a desk in the back of the room and Ernie sat down, spreading out his books as he did so. "Weazley." Krum pointed to the desk opposite Ernie and Ron walked over to it.

"Abbot," Krum motioned towards one of the groupings in the front of the room and Hannah sat down. "Thomaz." Dean said down across from her and Seamus was seated at the desk next to Ron in the back of the room. Krum went through his list of pupils doggedly, until only Harry and Hermione remained to be seated. He pointed to the last two desks in the middle of the room and they both sat down next to each other. Hermione quickly ducked her head from view to rummage through her bag for her book and Harry followed her example, not knowing how to react towards Krum.

Viktor walked over to the chalkboard, his wand out and looked around at them all. "There iz no need to take out bookz yet."

Hermione stopped what she was doing – as did half the class – and slowly looked up at Viktor.

"I suppose many ov you are vondering vhy I am teaching now and not playing Quidditch."

There were several nods and whispers. Krum waited for them to stop before continuing.

"Ve are at var now, zat is vhy. I vas asked to take up thiz post, and I vill continue to teach here until ze var is over or until I am unable to teach anymore."

Everyone was silent as Krum paused. He then turned to the chalkboard, pointing his wand at it. Words began to scratch out on the board;

Review_ of: Wandless Spells, Basic disarming spells & jinxes_

Learning_ of: advanced magic (e.g. Patronus Charm, etc)_

Handling_ of: Dangerous Creatures of Dark Nature _

"Thiz is vat ve vill be doing zis year." Krum announced, "Ve vill start immediately vith a review. You vill perform all lessons ven instructed vith the person next to you. I shall demonstrate vat I vant done. Mr. Potter," He motioned for Harry to come forwards.

Feeling distinctly nervous, Harry made his way to the front of the room. Krum glowered at him. "Ve vill duel. Vandless Magic to disarm only." He raised his voice so everyone could hear, "As ze year progresses, ve vill begin real defensive magic and new jinxes as vell. But for now, I need to make sure you understand ze basics."

He pulled out his wand and placed it on the desk in the front of the room and bowed low to Harry. Harry followed his example, bowing down low as well. They both straightened up and turned around, taking five steps away from each other before turning around again, staring at each other unblinkingly. The only warning Harry had of what Krum was about to do was a slight twitch of Krum's cheek muscle. Harry was blasted backwards into the wall painfully and felt a lump beginning to form on the back of his head.

Krum glowered as he tried to stand up. He tossed Harry's wand back to him. "I vas told you all knew how to pervorm vandless magic."

"We were," Harry said, "I just wasn't ready. Let's try again."

"Very vell."

Krum and Harry bowed again and stepped apart, turned, and faced each other with their wands ready. Harry really tried this time. He felt his face reddening as he let the word _Expelliarmus_ flow through all of him, but Krum was too quick. Again, Harry was blasted to the wall, and this time when he asked for another try, Krum shook his head firmly.

"Clearly, your teacher last year did _not_ teach you properly. Take your seat, Potter. I vill teach you all today. Virst," Krum pointed his wand at the chalk board again and the writing disappeared to be replaced with steps to performing Wandless Magic.

"Copy zis down," Krum said, "I do not vant to haff to review this every day."

Harry pulled out his quill and parchment quickly, aware that Hermione was already scribbling beside him despite the fact that she already knew how to perform Wandless Magic.

"You must first choose the spell you vish to perform," Krum was saying in front of them, "and then picture how it vill affect the opponent. You muzt zee clearly vat vill happen ven you perform the spell. After you see this picture in your mind, say the vord over and over in your head, allowing it to consume all ov you. Now, who vould like to try?"

To Harry's surprise, Hermione's hand did not shoot up into the air. She was too busy avoiding Krum's gaze. But he looked in her direction anyways.

"Miss Granger."

She looked up slowly, trying hard not to blush.

"Something simple, pleaze."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked over at the board. Krum's writing was wiped off, leaving it completely clean. Krum smiled for the first time all lesson.

"Good, good! Ve haff one person who has mastered ze spell. Who vill try next?" Krum looked around expectantly. "Thomas."

Dean focused very hard at his paper. Nothing happened. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them to stare once more at his paper. It slowly inched up from the table. Krum nodded approvingly and then looked over at the time.

"Vell, I think it is nearly time vor your next class. Vor homework, I vant all of you to have mastered vandless magic by next class."

The entire class began to buzz with whispering, and Dean Thomas looked very much as though he was contemplating asking Krum for his autograph as he talked in low tones with Seamus Finnigan. Harry began to pack up his things as Hermione followed in suit, but was stopped by Krum's voice.

"Harry…Hermyownninny."

Harry looked up, Krum was standing beside their table, looking at them both.

"Er…hi."

Harry said awkwardly. Next to him, Hermione was clutching the table nervously. Krum looked over at her. "How vas your summer?"

"Erm…good." Hermione mumbled. Krum looked rather irritated at her answer and looked back at Harry. "How vas yours?"

"Good." Harry replied, wondering when the bell would ring.

Krum glowered at them both. "You are vondering vat I am doing here." He said after some moments' silence. Neither Harry or Hermione said anything. "Or you are vorried about how me being here vill affect you."

Hermione twitched slightly and Krum knew he was right. He glowered at them both. "Vell that is dumb. I am not here to bother either ov you. I am here to teach, because that is vat I vas asked to do."

"So McGonagall asked you?" Harry asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yes. Though she had ze backing of ze Order behind her."

Harry's jaw dropped. He stared at Krum in surprise. "_You_ know about the Order of the Phoenix?!"

"_Everyone_ knows about ze Order," Krum replied, "However, I am now a member."

"When did you join?" Harry asked.

"A month ago. I vas traveling back to England because Minerva vanted to speak vith me about teaching. I met up vith Fleur again and ve talked. She told me about how she had joined, and I decided I vanted to as vell."

"But why?" Harry asked, "What made you want to?"

"I realized zat there are better and more important things in this vorld than Quidditch," Krum shrugged. He looked over at Hermione, who hadn't said a word so far and said, "You are very quiet, Hermyownninny."

Hermione blushed and looked extremely embarrassed. Realization dawned on Krum's face. He looked over at Harry, "Vould you mind?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, picked up his things and walked as slowly as he could to the back of the room where Ron stood by himself, eyeing Hermione and Krum angrily.

"What's he want with her?" He demanded s soon as Harry was within hearing distance.

"I dunno," Harry answered, turning to look as well. "I reckon it's probably got something to do with the fact that they'd been dating."

"Well _I'm_ dating her now!" Ron glowered, crossing his arms. Harry eyed him irritably.

"And a good boyfriend you're turning out to be."

Ron turned on him. "What?"

Harry stood his ground. "You and Hermione have been arguing more than you ever did before since you started dating – including 6th year. You're really hurting each other, and most of the time it's you doing the hurting, Ron."

Ron glared at Harry, "Well it's Hermione's fault."

"What's her fault? The fact that she dated Krum or that she said he was a Quidditch player?" Harry demanded angrily.

"It's just – Look, _she's_ the one not talking to me!" Ron spluttered. "_She's_ the one that won't go on a date with me!"

"So that's what this is all about," Harry said. "She won't go on a date with you. I thought you said you were bringing her to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah," Ron said bitterly, "One bloody date. We never do anything. It was different with me and Lavender."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Ron, if you're expecting Hermione to act like Lavender, I think you've got another things coming to you."

"Well of course I don't want her to act like _that_." Ron sounded appalled, "But still…she could at least, act a little more like a girlfriend."

Harry didn't like where this was going. He changed the subject quickly. "Listen, let's er… Look, you two just need to stop fighting. You need to accept it's not going to be like you and Lavender when you're dating Hermione. There's a war going on - !"

"There was one going on last year too."

"Yeah, but we're more involved this time, Ron." Harry sighed. "Just…apologize to her, Ron. I don't care if she's not going to make out with you every ten seconds like Lavender did or if she's still acting like you're only her best friend. You two are -!" Harry shook his head, not knowing how to put into words how he was feeling. "Just…say sorry." He finished lamely.

Ron stared at him for a few seconds and sighed. "I guess you're right." He grinned sheepishly, "I have been a bit of a prat these last few weeks, haven't I?"

Harry chose not to answer. Hermione was walking back to them and the bell had just rung. Everyone was hurrying to the door. When Hermione caught up with them – looking distinctly more at ease – Ron apologized immediately.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry…again."

She didn't say anything for the longest time, and Ron couldn't bring himself to look at her properly. Seconds dragged by, and the classroom emptied out. Hermione finally said quietly,

"I forgive you, Ron."

He looked up to smile at her, but she wasn't smiling. Hermione turned to Harry.

"We'd better go to our next class before we're late." She heaved her books over her shoulder and strode out of the door, Harry and Ron following her not knowing what to say.

**A/N:**

**Wow! I actually updated a day earlier than usual! Anyways. Krum. I'm sure all of you are shocked, so I'll give you my reasoning. It has been confirmed by JKR that Krum will return in the 7th book, and that "one of Harry's classmates will go on to be a teacher (and it's not the one you'd think)". Now, I realize Krum isn't exactly a "classmate" of Harry's, but still, I think he'd make a good DADA teacher, and I didn't want to have to make up a completely new character to play the role. But on to review replies:**

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Well, I promise a very creative scene (or at least I think so) in which he discovers his true feelings. BUt, just a question (I love questions) what do you think of Krum being a DADA teacher? I realize it's pretty far out there, but still...

**Renevatio:** Some "Harry and Hermione action" I love it! (And no I'm not poking a joke) Well, unfortunately, it didn't really work in this chappie but I promise more action in future chappies. Yes, Ron is a git. I'm dancing on a very fine line between how Ron acts in GoF and HBP and being outright selfish and all that. It's rather hard to write considering Ron and Hermione already fight too often in the books nad I intend the arguing to lead to their eventual breakup - I can never be too sure when I'm going overboard.

**mathiasgranger:** I realize you probably aren't reading this - but anyways. Yeah, I'm sorry but that's just how it's got to be. I realize I've said this a million times, but the RHR breakup is planned to a specific event in the story. Originally, I was planning on having them break up in October, but I realized that woulnd't work. It has to be February. So, I'll hopefully hear from you again then! Until the Beauty of Harmony begins!

**MinLaqhlin:** In terms of Valentine's Day? Well, I can't say for sure whether they will or will not be a couple then...I don't have specific dates you see (no pun intended) but I'll try to finish H.M.S. Evil Heron by then on Iceburg Harmony. Thanks for reviewing!

**lordchandler:** Well, for expanding the room - it's much more complicated than a mere bed seeing as it would alter the very make up of the castle, not to mention there are several more improvements on Hogwarts in terms of jinxes and such since the War began which would probably make it impossible. But simply, my reasoning for Hermione drawing a bed from the air was that she just chose to do that rather than expand the room. Prefects and patrolling? Well, the reason why Hermione patrolled even though she's Head Girl is that she is still a prefect. Harry never was, he's just Head Boy. Well, for Cho it's an easy mistake to make. As I said myself, I would've probably written Cho as Ravenclaw's heir had I not remembered (I'm very absent minded I also forgot completely about Hedwig in the story and didn't remember until I had already posted. I had to say she was carrying letters to Lupin on Sirius). Hermione and Ravenclaw? Can't say... (laughs)

**Winnipeg:** Oh no, it's fine! I actually like hearing people's ideas, admittedly I rarely use any of them in my work. I'm stubborn that way. Frowns slightly. But in terms of Luna? Actually, I can't say if I'll pair Ron with her in the end, but I have started to write him as if he's slightly interested in her. I don't know whether anyone noticed or not but it was with the whole walking stick, and "she was talking to _you_" stuff. Anyways. For some reason, I can't load mugglenet anymore (my comp. has major issues) but that's great! From what you wrote, it sounds like the trio's ging to survive! (Correct me if I'm wrong) Yeah! I'd heard it from someone else too, so I really believe they will! Grins and starts dancing happily...

**odonata617:** Yeah, I've noticed people tend to make Harry a phoenix, but I don't mean for him to be one. However, so far in the planning process I do intend for Harry, Ron, Hermy, and Draco to have animagus forms. I won't say what because well... that'd give it away! Thanks for reviewing :)

**emeraldhefish:** Yes. I'm trying to incorporate a feeling of pity for Malfoy that before we've never seen in any HP books (or at least not until the 6th one). I mean for Draco to play a large role in this story, mainly because of the end, and I want to make it clear that - alright, I should stop now before I give something away. Shakes finger to reprove. You almost hand me give it away there...

**mkiara:** Draco and Ginny? I've actually _never_ had any reviewer bring that up before, you're the first. But I agree with you, DG is a good ship and I have written stories on it, however I stopped after HBP because I got mad at Ginny. I won't say whther they'll end up together in the end, but I will try my best to incorporate a DG "attraction" at least during this story (I say "try" because seeing as this is Harry's perspective it will be difficult). Sorry about Aberforth not being the DADA teather. If it makes you feel better I was this close (holds fingers close together) to making him be the teacher, but then I read about how Viktor was going to reappear in Book 7 and I changed.

**grannyHPfan:** No, McGonagall isn't being very slack towards them. I was toying with how she would deal with the subject way lenient or way strict? I decided on strict because McGonagall's character is very strict in the boks, though she has a compassionate side for her students that we see underneath it all. She woulnd't approve of Harry and his friends hunting Horcruxes because it puts them in danger, and she wouldn't want it interfering in future careers. So I tried to write a slight inner battle going on with her on how she should treat them. But whatever. It's rather hard to explain actually. Hopefully you get what I'm trying to say, if not, am sorry.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Until next time!**


	20. Ch 20: Quidditch and Rings

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty: Quidditch and Rings**

Ron and Hermione were oddly polite to each other for the next four days, though Hermione continued to give Ron the cold shoulder until Wednesday. By the end of the week, the three of them had been given so much homework it was impossible for them to even see over it, literally. Harry and Ron had been spending all their free periods working on the assignments for Transfiguration (24 inch long essay on the importance of human transformation) Herbology (The effects of Gillyweed, 16 inches) Defense Against the Dark Arts (a 12 inch essay on the last three chapters of their DADA book) among the rest of their classes. They hadn't got anywhere near completing any of it though and when the afternoon rolled around Harry was eager to escape the Heads' Common Room and Hermione's scribbling quill under the excuse of Quidditch Try Outs. Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron as they made to leave the Common Room.

"Where are you two going?" She demanded, her quill poised over her inkstand.

"Quidditch. I'm holding try outs today, remember?" Harry replied. Hermione looked irritated.

"But there's still so much work to be done!"

"We've the whole weekend, Hermione." Ron said. He turned to Harry, "C'mon."

Harry pushed open the door and then stopped as Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Are you coming?"

Hermione paused and looked at her work, as if she was about to make an incredibly hard decision. Finally, she sighed and laid down her quill.

"Oh alright." She stood up and followed Ron and Harry into the hallway. The three of them hurried down to the Quidditch pitch just as fat raindrops began to drip down on their upturned faces from the overcast sky.

"Brilliant, it's raining." Ron said glumly. His spirit had been waning all the way onto the grounds, and his face growing steadily greener.

"You'll do fine, Ron." Hermione said bracingly, though her voice sounded anything but believing.

They stopped down on the pitch to see a small gathering of Gryffindors eager to try out. A loud rumble came from the sky above and ten seconds later, jagged lightening rent the sky. Hermione settled herself down on the stands next to Ron and Harry walked out to the middle of the pitch.

"Alright!" He shouted, trying to get everyone's attention. The rain began to come down faster, and a wind was starting up. "I want everyone to separate into three groups: those trying out to be Chasers stand behind me! Beaters over there! Keepers on the stands! I want one Chaser and two Beaters up in the air now!"

As everyone began to shuffle through the forming mud, Harry walked over to the stands and waited for everyone to get in their groups. He turned to Ron,

"Reckon you can act Keeper so the Chasers can try out?"

Ron nodded, his face a delicate green. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek and Harry felt the similar coldness gripping his intestines – though that could have just been the gathering rain. He quickly looked away from Ron and Hermione and back towards the Chasers. Ginny was up first.

She mounted the old school broom and rose in the air, her wet hair clinging to her face. She angrily pulled it behind her head and waited for Peakes to get up in the air as well. Harry threw up the bludger. Peakes and Coote immediately began to pass it back and forth. Harry threw up the Quaffle and Ginny caught it deftly. She dodged the Bludgers Peakes and Coote through at her easily and scored a goal quickly. Ron watched it pass him glumly and Harry irritably through the Quaffle back in the air again. This time Peakes managed to hit Ginny with the bludger, but she still scored – though Ron was closer to catching the Quaffle this time. The third try Ginny got she did as well as the first, scoring another goal and dodging the bludger. Harry blew his whistle and Ginny fell from the air, looking expectantly over at him.

"How'd I do?"

"Good, but there are still others I need to see before I make a decision."

Harry motioned for Demelza to come forwards and play Chaser next. She scored two goals on Ron out of three she tried but got hit with the bludger twice. She dropped from the air, rubbing the back of her head. Harry gave her a supportive smile and called forwards the next Chaser. It was Dean. He gave Harry an awkward grin and flew upwards.

He only scored two goals on Ron (like Demelza) but only got hit once with the bludger. He fell from the air looking rather satisfied with his performance and sat down on the stands with Ginny and Demelza. Harry blew his whistle again and the last Chaser try out stepped forwards, Seamus.

Seamus mounted his broom and got hit with the bludger on his first try, and Ron blocked his Quaffle with a spectacular save. On his second try, Seamus dodged the bludger but missed again, and on the third he was hit in the arm but made an amazing score on Ron.

Harry blew his whistle and walked over to the huddled Chasers. The wind was rising incredibly now, and the rain was coming down in torrents. He had to shout to make his voice heard above the elements, even though Ginny and the others were only a foot away from him.

"Ginny, Demelza, Dean – you made it. Our first practice will be next Friday, the same time as now. I've already booked the pitch." As the other three grinned and turned back to the stands, Harry looked over at Seamus apologetically.

"Look, I'm sorry you didn't make the team, but if any of the other Chasers are injured or can't play for some reason, I'll ask you to, kay?"

Seamus took the blow as best he could. He shrugged and muttered something about "didn't think I would anyway" and made in the direction of Hogwarts castle. Harry watched him go, not knowing what to say. He turned back to face the Quidditch Pitch.

"Alright! Beaters are up next! Chasers, I want all three of you up in the air playing. Peakes and Coote, you two are up first!"

Peakes and Coote did brilliantly, considering they were up against their own Chasers. Peakes hit Ginny in the arm twice and Dean once in the back of the head. Coote managed to knock Demelza off her broom and also hit Dean in the leg. Harry nodded at them and blew his whistle for the next two Beaters. They were two frightened looking second year boys, who looked as scrawny as they were nervous; but once they got into the air, they did rather well for themselves, and even managed to knock Ginny off her broom.

Harry blew his whistle again, but there were no more trying out for the Beater position. Harry walked over to the four boys and shouted,

"Peakes, Coote – you're back in!" Peakes and Coote high-fived each other and eagerly walked back onto the pitch. Harry looked over at the second years, "You two did great, in a few years I think you'll make the team."

The boys nodded and walked back up toward the castle. Harry sighed and looked over at the stands.

"Alright! Keepers are next!"

He blew his whistle and the makings of his new team rose up in the air. The first Keeper up was a third year boy Harry had never seen before that introduced himself as Jimmy Cotton. He did okay in the air, but missed an easy save from Dean and panicked when he saw Ginny coming for him and went for completely the wrong goal. However, he did manage to save two of Dean's and one of Demelza's.

Harry blew his whistle and Jimmy fell down from the air and made for the stands. Next up was a tall girl with long blond hair who told Harry she was Robin Green. When she mounted her broom, Harry could see she was a natural flyer and knew Ron was going to have competition. She easily saved all of Dean's Quaffles and two of Ginny's; though she missed two goals.

Harry blew his whistle but had to resort to shouting when the wind carried the sound down towards the Lake. Ron was last to try out, and when he went up in the air he still looked ashen faced. He missed two of Dean's shots within one minute, and didn't seem to be anywhere near improving when out of the blue he managed to save an incredibly fast shot from Ginny. Harry found himself crossing his fingers as Ron saved two more. Ron needed three more saves to beat Robin.

Ginny was up again, and she didn't take any mercy on Ron and hurtled the Quaffle with all of her might. Ron caught it deftly however, doing a fancy swerve in midair. He was getting sure of himself now, starting to get on form. Demelza threw the Quaffle at him and he kicked it away from the goalposts with his foot. Dean through the next towards the right goal hoop. Ron misinterpreted and swerved towards the left. He realized his mistake too late to make any difference and tried to turn around. Luck was on his side though, for the end of his broom hit the Quaffle as he turned and the ball sped off in the opposite direction. Harry blew his whistle shrilly.

"Ron, you made it!" He shouted. Ron beamed and dismounted. Harry ran across the mud and sludge towards his new team. They huddled around him expectantly.

"Alright everyone, I think we can win this year. You guys have already had one year's experience with each other and you know everyone's moves. As long as we practice hard and keep each other going we'll pound Slytherin in the game next month."

There was a resounding cheer and everyone clapped each other on the back happily. Harry waited for the shouting to die down before saying hoarsely, "Practice is next week, here, at the same time. I'll see you there!"

Everyone shouted energetically again and then pounded up through the mud towards Hogwarts castle. Harry grinned at Ron and walked back to the stands where Hermione was waiting for them. She looked up from a book she had been writing in when they arrived and closed it quickly, dropping it into her bag.

"Are we ready to go then?" Hermione asked, eyeing their sodden rags with an amused smile.

"Did you even watch me-?!"

Harry stepped on Ron's foot and Ron caught the hint, dropping his angered tone and disguising it with a cough. "I mean, er…let's go back inside."

Hermione smiled at Ron's catch and stood up, gathering her things together. "First, I'll dry you two off." She aimed her wand at Harry and Ron and their clothes began to steam. She quickly waved her wand again, muttering _Impervius_ under her breath.

The three of them hurried up to the castle again, dry and immune to the rain but not the wind. They slammed the doors dhut behind them loudly and made for the Heads' Common Room once more.

"The Founders." Hermione said as they stopped in front of the gargoyle. It slid open quietly and they entered the room to find Draco already lying on the couch next to the fire, perusing through a book without any real interest. He looked up when he saw them, a sneer forming on his face.

"Oh. I thought I smelled Mudblood – or is that just the mud and dirt of Blood Traitors?" He pinched his nose appreciatively. Ron made a growling noise but restrained himself. Hermione favored Draco with an icy glare.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be, Ferret? Or is this the best way you can spend your time now – thinking up insults for the only people in this school who could protect you?"

Draco's cheeks flushed slightly, and he sat up on the couch, eyeing them coldly. "It's your fault that I've been reduced to this," He snapped. It was a lame retort, even he realized that.

"Excuse me, but I fail to see how we persuaded you to become a Death Eater and try killing Dumbledore?" Harry replied, sinking down in one of the chairs by the fire. Draco jumped up from the couch, his gray eyes ablaze with an anger they'd never seen in him before.

"You don't know _what_ you're talking about, Potter!" He spat. Draco was making for the door when he felt it. Harry's ring burned against his finger, and to his right Ron and Hermione jumped as well. The silence was shattered by Draco slamming the door of the Common Room shut behind him and the gargoyle sliding aside to allow him to pass. Harry instantly turned to look at the other two.

"Dumbledore wants us."

Ron was looking excited, "I wonder what for? Maybe he's found a Horcrux!"

"Don't be silly, Ronald!" Hermione said, though she was looking excited as well. "It's not that. The Horcruxes are our job now, Dumbledore is doing something else."

"Like what?" Harry asked, looking around at her. Hermione pinked.

"Well I imagine he would be doing something along the lines of figuring out who Rowena's heir is and how you and she are going to beat Voldemort!"

Ron jumped and Hermione ignored him. Harry did as well. They were silent for awhile, pondering this new possibility and then Harry shook himself from his reverie.

"Come on, let's go. On three?"

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"One…two…three!" Harry touched his ring and felt the familiar jerk near his navel. He was whirling around in flashing colors and then – He slammed down hard on the floor on Number 17 Reed's Forest. Dumbledore was smiling down benigningly on them.

He helped Harry and the others off the floor and motioned for them to sit down on the familiar couch by the fire. He seemed to be the only other person in the house.

"Where's Aberforth?" Harry asked, looking around in bewilderment.

"Back in the Hog's Head," Dumbledore replied, settling himself down in the rocker. "I found it was needed for him to be stationed there once more."

Harry and the others waited a moment for Dumbledore to continue, but he left it on that enigmatic note and instead changed the conversation.

"I called the three of you here today because I wished to ask you something."

They stared over at him expectantly.

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on becoming Animagi?"

Next to Harry, Hermione let out a great inhalation of breath and Ron jumped up excitedly.

"Can we really?"

Dumbledore laughed and waved Ron back down, "Yes, yes, Mr. Weasley. I do intend to teach you how."

Ron grinned and looked over at Harry. "It's brilliant!"

"But…if you don't mind my asking, Professor – why?" Hermione asked, watching Dumbledore.

"Because, Miss Granger, I believe that it is high time the three of you learned how to. Being an Animagus is a very powerful advantage to hold over an opponent, not to mention highly amusing when one plays a practical joke," Dumbledore smiled, "Voldemort would not expect any of you to know as he still believes me dead and knows Minerva has not the time to teach you at Hogwarts."

"So it'll help us stay alive?" Harry said, looking at Dumbledore for confirmation.

"I would imagine so, yes, Harry."

There was a pause and then Ron exclaimed, "So when do we start learning?"

Dumbledore smiled again, "Oh no, Mr. Weasley. It will take a long time to learn and won't happen instantaneously. We will have to all settle on certain days during which you will come to Number 17 to practice."

"How about Saturdays?" Ron asked.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Ronald, where would you find the time to finish your homework?" Hermione demanded, "Not to mention we need the weekends to research Horcruxes."

"Then we can do it on Mondays," Ron said quickly, "We won't have as much homework and we won't be out hunting."

The two of them looked over at Harry. He raised his eyebrows, "Hey any day's fine for me as long as it's not Friday."

Dumbledore looked over at them, "I don't want to overburden you." He said, his face grave, "You do not have to learn how to be Animagi."

"But I want to!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione said, scandalized. She pulled him back down on the couch. Dumbledore surveyed them closely.

"You three have too much happening in one year," He finally said, looking away. There was a note of sadness in his voice. "So much that has to be done."

The only sound in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I don't know what you mean sir."

Dumbledore looked over at him, "You will understand, Harry, in due time. But until then, I am sorry to say that I will have to add more and more to your plates every time you come to visit me."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"The Animagi for starters. It would be beneficial for later events that you learned."

"So we'll use our forms?" Hermione asked, still rather skeptical on the idea.

"Yes. Perhaps more than I have even I have imagined." Dumbledore paused and then looked over at Harry. "And you will need to learn more than just how to become an Animagus."

Harry fought down the urge to demand what exactly he would be learning, reminding himself that Dumbledore would tell them in due time. Instead, he returned his thoughts to Animagi.

"So what forms should we take on?"

"You will become the animal that you are most like."

"It's like the Patronus then?" Hermione asked eagerly, "The animal chooses you, not vice versa?"

"Yes, otherwise you would have everyone becoming phoenixes left and right," Dumbledore said lightly, drawing them all tea from midair.

He took a sip and there was another drawn out silence, then Ron asked,

"Sir, will you be helping us hunt Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore surveyed his tea cup for awhile and then looked over at the three of them. "No."

"But why not?" Harry asked. He had grown so used to Dumbledore being back that he hadn't even considered hunting the Horcruxes again on his own.

Dumbledore seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Finally, he set down his teacup and looked at Harry closely, his eyes flickering slowly between the three of them as he spoke.

"I cannot hope to ever impress upon you the importance of hunting down and destroying all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. However, as important and vital the destruction of the Horcruxes is to the Order and all of the Wizarding World, there is something more essential. The Heirs."

"Yes, you told us already," Harry interrupted, trying to keep the impatience from his voice. "We have to find Rowena's heir."

"There is more than just that, Harry," Dumbledore said solemnly. "Yes, without Rowena's heir we will not last, but there is also the matter of protecting her heir and finding the spell that the two of you must use to kill Voldemort."

"Avada Kedavra." Harry said simply, "That'll do him in."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Harry. The forces of the Light will never use an Unforgivable on Voldemort – or any of his followers."

"But he deserves death!" Harry exclaimed heatedly, jumping up from the couch. "He killed my parents!" Hermione tugged him back down onto the couch gently, watching him with anxious eyes. He ignored her and focused on Dumbledore. "He deserves more than Azkaban."

Dumbledore surveyed Harry for some moments before answering. "You are wrong, Harry. And we will not use _Avada Kedavra_ on Voldemort." There was a note of finality in Dumbledore's voice that Harry didn't even dare argue with.

Dumbledore turned back to Ron and Hermione. "In answer to your question, Mr. Weasley, I will not be coming with you when you hunt down the Horcruxes. It is imperative that the Heir of Rowena be found and protected. It is also drastically important for us to discover the spell Harry and Rowena's heir will use on the Dark Lord."

"Oh."

Dumbledore leaned back in his rocking chair and rested his chin on his hands. "I will see you all this Monday then to being your Animagus training, for I can see Miss Granger is anxious to return to Hogwarts. But before you go, Harry I would like a quick word."

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to go upstairs. Wondering what Dumbledore had to say to him that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear, Harry walked up the stairs to the third floor and followed Dumbledore into his room. It was a jumbled mess of spindly instruments Harry recognized from Dumbledore's old office at Hogwarts, scrolls, phoenix feathers, and other such assorted paraphernalia. Dumbledore settled himself into a purple chintz armchair and motioned for Harry to do the same. They looked at each other.

"Harry, I must ask you to keep this private for now, until I tell you otherwise."

"Alright, sir."

"I need you to draw up a list of the five most important women and men in your life. Then, I need your to contact them and ask them who the five most important people in their lives are."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Is there a reason why…sir?" He added quickly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Harry. There is."

Harry bit himself back from asking _what_ and stood up. "Do I show the list to you?"

"Yes, Harry. Preferably by Monday, though I will understand if it is not ready by then."

"Alright. Er…" Harry cast around for something else to say.

Dumbledore stood up as well. "Now, I do believe it is high time you and your friends went back to Hogwarts. Remember, just turn your rings counter clockwise and they will carry you back."

"Okay."

Harry was silent and looked over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at him questioningly.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Harry?"

For some reason at Dumbledore's words, Harry was reminded of the clammy feeling he had whenever he saw Ron and Hermione together. He shook his head. "No."

Dumbledore watched him quietly before opening the door, "Well then, you'd best be going. I will see you all again soon."

"Yeah. Bye, professor."

"Oh no, I will accompany you downstairs, Harry," Dumbledore said happily.

They walked down to the first floor and Dumbledore said goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all waved farewell and then twisted their rings and arrived back in the Heads' Common Room.

**A/N:**

**I officially hate my computer. But I think you guys have heard plenty of that over the last few chapters, so I'll skip the rant and get to the replies .**

**harry'n'mione4ever****** Yes, Krum does have several things to offer the young students of Hogwarts. But I won't go into that now. Sorry about the 'updating soon' part. My computer is having major issues, you would think a complete wipe would fix it…but no! I can't even send emails or anything! Alright, I'm about to start a rant. (strums fingers on desk irritably) In short, I am quite annoyed with the machine to put it lightly, blah blah blah. But anyways. Thanks for the response. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I thought it was a bit jumpy…

**grannyHPfan****** Right. Krum. Sorry about that, I only just remembered upon reading your review that JKR described him as "duck footed". I guess I totally messed that one up. But alas, I am but an aspiring writer (pauses for dramatic sigh). From now on I will remember to put in his proper description, and thanks for catching me on that. I might have gone on describing him as a hunchback had it not been for you – or me getting off my butt and re reading GoF to find Krum's entrance. Dean and H/Hr? Ah yes, I can't resist the subtle H/Hr poke in the plot.

**Souunga****** Sorry about you not getting the email about me updating. I tell you it's the evil computers uniting together and destroying our net of H/Hr fanfiction! (grains maniacally) Yes, I do realize Krum was unexpected, but I didn't want to create a whole new character, and it has been confirmed that he will be reappearing in book 7, so I figured this would be a good way to incorporate him into my story.

**MinLaughlin****** Yeah, Draco didn't really fit into that chapter, but I will try to include him more in the future. (makes mental note) Ron and Hermione. (laughs). Ron does have a knack for hurting the people around him whenever he's angry, it's eventually what will be a factor in their break up – but I suppose that's sort of obvious. But all the same, he is still entertaining when enraged, so I agree with you. Until next time!

**Winnipeg****** Well that's a lot to reply to! But I'll get started anyways. Ron and Luna. Yes indeed, I am trying to pair them up in this story (though I am still deciding who will die in the end so nothing is final). I can completely imagine the Ron and Luna having little blond/red haired kids…or pink haired kids. (laughs) The Weasleys do seem to have a trend going in the books for blond haired mates (Bill/Fleur, Ron/Luna, possible Draco/Ginny). Ron/Hermione and JKR says we're "delusional"?!?!?!?! I don't believe it! I don't _want_ to believe it! But I suppose we'll have to face it sometime. So. Even if JKR does make it (gags uncontrollably, keels over dead, enters seventh life and gets up again to return to keyboard) Ron/Hermione and the trio does survive Book 7, there's always the divorce courts – because we know Ron and Hermione will never last together. They argue too much. But now I'm ranting. Um, where I get my info… I visit a lot of sites, but for the majority all my info comes from or JKR's official site. Well, I guess it's too late to leave you contemplating Harry and his friends becoming animagi seeing as I spilled their plans in this chappie, but…you still don't know what they'll _be_! So yes! I can listen to theories again!

**lordchandler****** Nope, you were right. It is non-verbal. I'm re-reading HBP with my family and realized my mistake. I am really making several goofs with this story. Maybe the stress is finally getting to me (sighs dramatically; lifts hand to forehead) From now on I will make a vow. To run all my theories past my sister to check for mistakes. But moving onwards. Yep, Ginny is trying to get Harry jealous. She hasn't realized he's got his eye on a certain someone-else though. (laughs evilly)

**mathiasgranger****** Yes! I haven't lost a reader! (does corny jig around computer and then returns to keyboard) I will try to keep R/Hr as small as I can, and thanks for understanding why I need them together. If not for the plot alone, I realized that Ron/Hermione does need to be resolved, there's really no way around it and the only way to solve it is for them to try dating and then decide mutually that it isn't working and move on with their lives. But I'm about to rant. Krum? Yeah, he ticked me off when I first read GoF too. Then I loved his character when I read about the H/Hr scenes he provided us with. (I don't have page numbers, but during the 2nd task, Krum tries getting Hermione's attention she's cheering on Harry; during the Yule Ball Harry and Hermione share looks over Krum's pronunciation of her name; the famous 'vat is going on between you and Hermy-own-ninny?' line – but I digress). No, in this story at least Krum isn't a Death Eater, though I don't know about JKR's version, and _he_ at least is completely on the side of good. But I shan't say anything more unless I give something away (crosses arms, sticks nose in air).

**Renevatio****** Well. Ginny will play an important role in the end, that's all I can say, but until then she'll continue to be (for lack of a better term) _flirty_. Thanks, I was worrying about too much Ron/Hermione arguing think I mentioned that but now I can argue with freedom again! Hoorah for Ron's temper!!

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, I'm very grateful for your input and continued opinions on my story. It really helps!**


	21. Ch 21: The Break Up

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty One: The Break Up**

Harry had finished Dumbledore's assignment easily enough and turned it in, only to find Dumbledore give him an equally odd and seemingly pointless task.

"I want you to narrow down this list of ten to only those who listed you as one of their most important people, Harry."

So Harry had done so, which left him with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Lupin. When he gave these names back to Dumbledore, his old headmaster seemed to have forgotten about whatever objective he had been hoping to reach with Harry's research and given him a completely new one.

"Harry, I need you to write up a list of the top three things each of these people do that bothers you and the top three things that you like about them."

The lessons had progressively gotten stranger, and Harry often found himself staring into the depths of the Common Room fire wondering what Dumbledore's point with them was.

September passed in a whirl of harsh winds and blustery rain. Harry, Ron, and Hermione threw themselves into their studies, scarcely having time for any more disagreements with each other or Malfoy. In the mornings, Ron and Hermione patrolled while Harry scheduled Quidditch practices, then they went to breakfast and classes. In the afternoons the three would then head to Number 17 Reed's Forest or (depending on the day) play Quidditch. When darkness fell, they would return to either the Gryffindor or Head Common Rooms and spend the night reading up on possible Horcruxes and their locations.

So it was with great shouts of exclamation that Ron met up with them in the hall before breakfast one Wednesday morning and told them that the first Hogsmeade trip was that Saturday.

"Which means," he added, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist – Harry's eyes were so practiced he barely noticed how quickly he averted them and took an interest in the ceiling – "I get to hold you to your promise and bring you out for our first date."

Hermione's voice sounded slightly strained, "Oh…right. I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten? How could you forget? It's our first _date_!" Ron's voice sounded even more strained than Hermione's, and he was looking down at her accusingly.

"Well," Hermione slipped out from Ron's arm, "…we have been a little busy lately."

"But _I_ didn't forget."

Hermione stopped sounding nervous. Instead, she stamped her foot on the ground, her eyes flashing menacingly. "Oh _Ronald_! What does it matter if I forgot or not? I'm still going with you!"

"Well if it's not important enough for you to remember, maybe we shouldn't go!" Ron said bitterly, his face flushing red. Hermione glared at him.

"If you want to call it off, then that's fine with me." She hoisted her bag up higher on her shoulder and then said coldly, "I'm off to Ancient Runes."

She stalked off down the hallway, not even sparing them another glance. Ron glowered after her for a few moments before turning back to look at Harry and giving a start.

"Oi! Malfoy! What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Harry whirled around in time to see Malfoy emerge from the shadows behind them, smirking, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Looks like the baboon just got dumped by the bookworm, that ought to make the front page of the _Daily Prophet_." He drawled.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry growled, turning Ron around before he could inflict bodily harm on Draco.

"Oh! Not so friendly at all today, pothead. But then, one can't expect you to be - !"

Harry started off down the hall, ignoring the remainder of Malfoy's taunt. Ron was still clenching his fists as they entered the Dining Hall for breakfast, and he didn't speak a word throughout the meal, instead contenting himself with impaling each egg extra hard on his fork and slamming his pumpkin juice down on the table so violently it spilled all over him.

"_Scourgify!_" He growled murderously, pointing the sparks at himself. The pumpkin juice vanished and he and Harry headed back up to the Common Room for their free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Throughout the whole day, Ron and Hermione did not speak a word to each other, instead Harry was forced into an awkward silence when he walked up to their next class with a mutinous Ron or sat down beside an irate Hermione.

When they all headed to the Head Common Room (Malfoy having disappeared mysteriously) to research Horcruxes, there was such an awkward silence, one could have heard a pin drop. Harry sat down on the couch in between Ron and Hermione (who occupied the two chairs opposite each other) and tried to focus on the ramblings of a very absent minded Ernald Fink who had been hit with a Cruciatus Curse when he was twelve (which led him to write a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts) which he mentioned whenever possible in the volume.

"_If, like me, you have ever been hit with an Unforgiveable Curse, you know that the only hope of throwing one off is to retain a strong will of mind…"_

Harry stared at the page wondering at the same time when Ron and Hermione would ever stop arguing and why he was reading on Unforgiveables when he was supposed to be looking up possible Horcruxes and their locations. Harry slammed the book shut, causing both Ron and Hermione to jump and look at him at the same time. Harry looked up and caught their astonished glances.

"There was nothing on Horcruxes in there."

"Oh." Ron said. He returned to 'reading' the same page over and over again. Hermione flipped over her volume to the index, her finger running down various titles and headings. Harry watched them for some time before finally blurting out what was one his mind.

"You two are so thick."

Again, they both looked at him, though this time it was with irritation.

"What are you on about?" Ron demanded, instantly on the offensive.

"That!" Harry said. He looked over at Hermione, "And that too! You both instantly take offense for the smallest things!" Harry looked back over at Ron,

"So she forgot about your date, I did too…and last week you 'forgot' completely that we were supposed to be researching and instead spent the night talking to Luna!"

Ron's ears flushed pink, "She was telling me about her summer. It was funny."

Harry ignored Ron's weak argument and looked at Hermione. "And you _did_ forget about his date."

"Just like you did!" Hermione snapped, "Besides, there are more important things right now!"

"So you _don't_ care about us!"

"I never said that!" Hermione retorted angrily, "I'm just saying that we should be spending our free time trying to find Voldemort's Horcruxes, not in Madame Puddifoot's!"

"That's completely mental!" Ron shouted, "We spend every _night_ doing that! You and I never spend time together! And you're _my_ girlfriend!"

"Well maybe we _would_ spend time together if you didn't keep running off with Luna during our study sessions." Hermione said coldly, her eyes narrowing. Ron's face went practically livid with anger.

"So _that's_ what this is about! Luna! You never liked her from the start! Ever since she started talking to Harry!"

Hermione's face went white. She jumped up from her chair, the book sliding down onto the ground with a crash. "That is _not_ true! I didn't approve of her because she's so – so…" Hermione searched for a word to describe Luna's offense. Ron cut in instead.

"Exactly! It's just as I thought! You don't like me at all-!"

"That is _not_ true!" Hermione shrieked, her voice fairly cracking with fury.

"Yes it is! Otherwise you'd _act_ like my girlfriend!"

"I'm not Lavender!"

"Yeah, I gathered that! _She_ at least spent time with me!"

"What do you call this?" Hermione demanded, "We see each other all the time!"

"Harry's here!" Ron bellowed, "You're always coming up with excuses _not_ to see me in private anymore! There was never a problem before when we weren't dating, why is there now?"

Harry could see that Hermione was out of answers by the way her shoulders slumped. She stared at Ron in disbelief for some time before finally turning to pick up the fallen books and beginning to pack up her things.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Hermione slung the bag over her shoulder and looked at him. "To my room. There is clearly nothing between us. We can consider this the end of our relationship."

Ron looked as if she had slapped him full in the face. Hermione turned to walk into the Head Girl's room, but Harry jumped up from his seat and grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, you two aren't done here."

"Yes, we are. I'm' tired of the arguing, the accusations, and the all too few apologies that aren't even real."

"No, Hermione. You and Ron need to sort this out," Harry said firmly, "You won't solve anything by hiding away."

Hermione looked from him to Ron and back again. "Actually, I will."

Harry didn't let go of her arm though. "I'm not going to let you and Ron destroy whatever relationship you have because of me."

Hermione gave a half laugh. "It's not because of you, Harry. It's because we just don't work together."

"Yes, you do, Hermione. Remember the good times you two had this summer? At the wedding – Number 17?"

Hermione paused and looked at the ground. Harry turned to look at Ron who gave a half shrug. "I think you two should work this out alone. I'll be in the hall when you're done."

He let go of her arm and hastened past the doorway guarded by the gargoyle, hearing it grind shut behind him. As he paced back and forth between the walls, he felt his heart hammering wildly in his chest. How had things spiraled so quickly? One second it had just been a spat about Hermione forgetting a date – and the next it was an argument threatening their very friendship. Harry walked back and forth even faster, clasping his hands behind his back. Maybe Ron and Hermione just weren't meant to be together – to be friends even. They _had_ hated each other from the start, it was only because of a cruel insult and a misplaced troll that brought them together. _Don't be thick_, the sensible voice in his head said, _the three of you have a great thing going. Where would you be right now without Ron and Hermione?_

"What are you doing up this late, Pothead?" Drawled a cold voice from behind Harry. He turned around. Draco.

"None of your business," Harry retorted. "And what are _you_ doing?"

Draco's lips formed into a sneer. "None of your business."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but then remembered. "You were out with Snape weren't you?"

Malfoy folded his arms, his eyes hardening, "Maybe I was – maybe I wasn't."

"Don't be thick. I heard Dumbledore asking if Snape would take you the 'first and third' days of the school week. Too bad that didn't include the whole day."

"Well at least I'm learning how to _fight_ the Dark Lord rather than holding cozy little study sessions with the Mudblood and her boyfriend – but right, they broke up didn't they?" Draco half laughed half snorted before saying coldly, "I guess that means Pothead can finally turn the hero and sweep his bookworm off her feet."

Draco made to storm past Harry into the Heads' Common Room, but Harry jumped in front of him. "You can't go in there."

"I can if I feel like it." Draco tried to push past Harry, but Harry blocked him, accidentally hitting his left forearm. Malfoy gasped and recoiled, jumping back a few feet from Harry, grimacing. Harry stared at him in repulsion.

"So what have you and Snape been up to, Malfoy? Playing double or triple spies tonight?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he spared Harry a withering glance before turning on his heel and disappearing down the corridor. Harry turned back to the gargoyle guarding the door just in time to see it slide open, revealing Ron.

"Oh. Hi, Harry." He said glumly, avoiding Harry's glance. Harry looked at him and then peered around his shoulder, Hermione's eyes were puffy but she seemed oddly calm as she packed up her things and made for the Head Girl's room. "You two have definitely broken up then?"

"Yeah." Ron muttered. He sounded completely broken and pushed past Harry, his shoulders slumped over, making for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron!"

He stopped and turned around slowly, looking expectantly at Harry.

"Are you…you two are still friends though?"

Ron didn't answer and instead turned around, disappearing around the corner. Harry stared after him with a sickening feeling of dread growing in his stomach. He raced past the gargoyle and into the Common Room. Hermione's door was shut.

.xxxxxxx.

For the next two days, Ron and Hermione avoided each other's glance and didn't speak to the other at all unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't like when they were arguing though. There were no snide remarks or cruel imitations, it was a mature seclusion of the other – if there ever was such a thing.

Harry was back to being the middle man, though there was no longer any need for him to chase one down and comfort them. During Harry's two free periods and Transfiguration Ron claimed Harry's friendship, while Hermione monopolized him during Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. Herbology and Potions were hardest though. Harry was forced to sit between Ron and Hermione while they studiously looked in the opposite directions of each other, ignoring the other completely. He couldn't speak a word to either of them for the fear that they would think he was picking sides, and they certainly didn't speak to him for the fear of looking at the other.

By the end of the week, Harry was tired of sitting alone in the Head's Common Room being bated by Malfoy (Hermione seemed to be spending more and more time in the library) and playing the middle man. He made up his mind to have a word with Ron or Hermione – whichever one he came across first – and left the room, barely hearing the gargoyle grate shut behind him.

Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry for they both met up in the hallway a few feet past the gargoyle. Ron instantly looked down at his feet, his ears reddening considerably.

"Um…I need to talk to you." He muttered.

Harry nodded, "I was just about to say the same thing."

They headed back into the Common Room and seated themselves down opposite each other. Ron wasted no time in getting to his point when he made his mind up on the matter.

"I can't stand not talking to Hermione."

Harry knew this had been coming. He stared into the embers of the fire. "I can't stand us not talking to each other any more."

"I need your help, Harry."

Harry hadn't been expecting that. He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"How can I get her to like me again?" Ron mumbled, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Apologize?"

"I did."

Harry didn't answer. If he was Hermione he wouldn't have forgiven Ron either. He stared back into the dying embers. "You need to do something great then."

"I can't afford anything special enough."

"It doesn't have to be expensive, Ron. She just needs to know you care, and that you're not just saying you do."

"So what should I do?"

Harry pondered it for some minutes, trying to think of something that would make Hermione forgive Ron. "What exactly did you two say to each other the other night?"

Ron shrugged, staring at the ceiling. "She said she couldn't take it anymore, the arguing, the meaningless apologies. She told me it was over."

"What did _you_ say?"

Ron seemed to think about it for a long time before finally mumbling, "I asked her to give it another go. I told her I'd be better."

Harry looked up from the fire and over at Ron. "Go to the Three Broomsticks then, Ron. Get a table to yourself. I'll make sure Hermione meets up with you in there and you two have a chance for your first date."

Ron laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "She'll never settle for it."

"Then maybe I should go too."

Ron shook his head. "No, I'll try. I'll do it myself. I need to."

Harry turned back to the fire. "Okay."

They sat silently, both staring at the flames for some time before Harry looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath. "_Quidditch!_ We have Quidditch practice today Ron!"

Ron didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying for about three seconds. Then his face paled and he jumped up from his seat.

"Damn it! How could we forget?"

They tore down the halls, clasping their brooms and out onto the Quidditch Pitch in time to meet up with their irritated teammates.

"What took you so long?" Ginny demanded, dismounting her broom and looking furious. "Our first game is in _two weeks_!" She jabbed a finger in Harry's chest. "You're our captain!"

"Yes, I do realize that." Harry said coldly. The rest of the team was gathering around, looking just as annoyed as Ginny. Harry sighed, "Look, it slipped my mind. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Dean shrugged, "It's okay I guess. We still got in some practice without you."

"Where were you?" Ginny demanded, looking extremely suspicious.

"In the Common Room with Ron, if you must know. Not that it's any of your business." Harry mounted his broom, motioning for the others to as well. "Let's get in some practice before it's too dark out."

The rest of the afternoon went badly. Ron's keeping was horrible, and throughout the afternoon he kept getting paler and more sullen as the sun sank. After the fifteenth goal, Harry called for the end of the practice.

"That was really good everyone!" He called as the wind picked up. Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked into the changing rooms. Dean gave him a commiserating look as he passed Harry with the rest of the team. Harry looked back towards the pitch. Ron was still on his broom, hovering about two feet above the ground.

"Ron!"

Harry walked over to him. Ron didn't look at him.

"Ron, this is stupid. You got dumped. So what? We've already figured out what you're going to do tomorrow."

"It's not that." Ron muttered.

"So what is it?" Harry demanded, his patience wearing as the first raindrops splattered down on him.

Ron sighed and dismounted his broom. "I'm a jerk, Harry. I really am. I was given the chance of a lifetime this summer at Bill's wedding, and all I've done is mess it up and hurt Hermione."

Harry didn't answer. It was true after all.

Ron picked his broom up and slung it over his shoulder. "If she takes me back, I promise to do better. I'm never going to argue with her or hurt her again."

He made off in the direction of the changing rooms. Harry stood alone on the windy Quidditch Pitch with his Firebolt as the stormy heavens poured out their tears, lost to his gloomy thoughts as they swirled through his mind.

**A/N:**

**I swear, one of these days I'm just not going to be able to access a _single_ internet site. It's taken me two days to get onto fanfiction! I'm going to make my parents buy a new computer one of these days, because this is just ridiculous. Anyways, before I start screaming.**

**Spartan Eragon** Thanks, I personally enjoy plot twists a great deal, and I try to incorporate them as much as possible in my stories (fiction and fanfiction). Sorry about the "ASAP" part. See above for explanation.

**PzkwVIb** Sorry, I realized my spelling errors as soon as I put up the chapter when I was looking at it in "Live Preview" mode. I'll try making sure the typos go down from now on. But then…I am the Typo Queen. Thanks for reviewing!

**Winnipeg:** Yes, Harry as a basilisk is extremely odd and I assure you that he will not be one in my story. Nor will Ron be a spider (I'm still contemplating Ron's form as a matter of fact). What do you mean JKR "led us to believe the Weasleys will marry blondes"? Did she say something, or is it just referring to the relationships between the Weasleys and possible romantic interests in the books? In terms of HHr, I completely believe they will end up together in the end. The Prisoner of Azkaban is proof of it. Ron has never been alone with Harry when they go on a mission together (unless you count CoS when Ron got caught in a rockslide) and she was even with Harry in OotP when they went to the Ministry. It's so obvious! But now I'm ranting. I do hope they have divorce courts though, because as obvious as it is that H/Hr are perfect together, JKR might choose to be idiotic and make it R/Hr. Which means – TO THE COURTS (laughs evilly). Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**lordchandler: **I'm definitely considering the lion of Gryffindor for Harry, though I am not 100 percent sure of it yet. R/Hr? Well, I was completely sold to the idea of having this chapter be their first date in Hogsmeade (that'll have to be next chapter) but this argument literally just sprang up when I was writing it and I couldn't fit in the date. They'll get back together thanks to Harry in the next chapter. Sorry if I got your hopes up. They'll officially and permanently break up in February though. I promise no more false break ups. I'll try to read your story if my bloody computer ever starts working I'm currently typing this in word, I have no idea if I'll even be able to post. Thanks for reviewing!

**emeraldthefish:** Rowena's heir will be revealed possibly in December (I'm hoping to do it by then) but until that date we'll just have to wait and wonder! Thanks for reviewing!

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Thanks for the opinion. I'm constantly getting overly critical of my work. I always think it's substandard or completely jumpy/too fast. It's nice to know it's not. Thanks for the review!

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, Harry's "stirrings" will get more pronounced as the story progresses...and maybe even become something _more_. (grins evilly) Yeah, 'bout the computer. It's been two days of trying helplessly to upload and FINALLY (!!!!!!) today, on Tuesday, I have successfully uploaded to FFN. My email is still not working though. But anyways. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm hoping to reveal Ravenclaw's Heir 'round Dec. Until next chappie!

**Renevatio:** Alright, I vill try. (Why did I use Krum's accent? scratches head while thinking) Dumbledore still has more up his sleeve, which Harry will begin to realize as story progresses. And maybe there will be some friction ocurring...haven't decided. It _would_ be a good chapter though (thanks for the idea)

**Warning: (1) My computer is subject to malfunctions etc. which makes it quite possible that my updates will be slower. I apologize for the inconvenience, believe me I understand perfectly how irritating it is. (2) R/Hr is not over yet. Sorry if I got up any hopes. As an official notice, it will not end until February, though there will be several road bumps along the way. I also promise no more "fake break ups" in the future. This one just popped out of nowhere while I was writing. (3) Until next time (hopefully one week) Adieu!**

**Right. Sorry, the replies to your reviews were typed up half in Word and half on FFN Edit/Preview mode (when I finally got to upload) so if there was any confusion as to why I'm screaming about my computer and then placated about it, it is not because I am bipolar. There was just a lapse of time and my computer began to work. Imagine that. It's finally doing what it's been programmed to do. (Alright, so maybe I'm not "placated" yet, but I'm getting there...)**


	22. Ch 22: Hogsmeade

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Two: Hogsmeade**

Harry sat down with Hermione that morning at breakfast, while Ron went to eat with Ginny at the other end of the table as previously decided between him and Harry the night before. As soon as Harry took his seat with Hermione, she looked over at him in surprise.

"What?" He asked, helping himself to some bacon.

Hermione blushed slightly and hastily looked back at her plate, "Nothing…it's just, you don't usually pick my side when Ron and I are fighting. I think this is the first time."

"No," Harry corrected, "It's the second. I may not have specifically sat down with you at meals, but I was on your side last year."

"You were?" Hermione looked at him for a moment and then quickly averted her eyes when they met his. She busied herself in eating her eggs. Harry was the one to change the subject.

"So listen, do you want to go to Hogsmeade together?"

Hermione looked round at him in surprise and then nodded, "Yes. I'd like that very much." She paused and then continued in a harder tone, "_Ron's_ not coming, is he?"

Harry didn't look at her, "Not with us he's not."

Hermione scrutinized Harry as he toyed with his food for a few more moments and then finally turned back to her plate.

When breakfast was over, Hermione ran off to her room in order to get her "shopping list" and Harry took this time to confirm the plan with Ron.

"Listen, I'll get Hermione to the Three Broomsticks at three, which means you need to come in five minutes later and sit down next to her. If we come after you, she'll never sit down at the table."

"Alright. But why can't we do it sooner?"

"Because I would like to enjoy some time with Hermione before she starts screaming at me for setting her up," Harry said. Ron sighed and nodded.

"Hopefully she'll just forgive me."

Harry chose not to say how much he doubted this and instead said goodbye, telling Ron he needed to go meet up with Hermione. Harry ran all the way back to the Heads' Common Room and arrived just in time to meet up with Hermione.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, but you aren't." She eyed his lack of outerwear. "You'll need a coat. It's cold out there."

Harry nodded and hurried into his room, wondering if what he was doing was the right thing. He met up with Hermione in the Common Room and they went into Hogsmeade together, happily looking around at all the shops. Hermione took him to the bookstore first and gazed on all the novels surrounding her and happiness, finally deciding to buy a textbook on defensive spells after an hour of debate.

Harry took her to the Hog's Head next, hoping to run into Aberforth, but to their surprise the inn was closed and the door locked tightly.

"Maybe he's doing something else for Dumbledore. I mean, there's not much use for him at Hogsmeade now, is there?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, he's needed here even more now that Dumbledore's not at Hogwarts."

"Well, Dumbledore's got us now doesn't he? And Professor McGonagall."

Harry shook his head, something didn't feel right about the Hog's Head being closed. "Come on, let's go to Zonko's."

As they scanned the shelves together the sky began to brighten and clear for the first time in weeks, the sunshine beginning to peak through the window. Unfortunately, this did nothing to heighten Harry's falling spirits. He was tricking Hermione. But he _had_ to. She and Ron couldn't lose their friendship over something as stupid as a date!

He kept trying to tell himself this as they went from one shop to another, Hermione oblivious to his internal battle. By the time three o'clock came, she had bought herself a large bag of books and other writing paraphernalia, whereas Harry had bought himself one book on offensive spells and jinxes.

"Hey, Hermione," he said as they passed the Three Broomsticks, "I fancy a drink."

"Alright!" Hermione said brightly. He held open the door for her as she struggled to maintain a grip on all her books and they found a corner table in a secluded section of the bar.

"This looks nice!" Hermione smiled happily at him and she sat down next to the window.

"I'll go get the drinks," Harry muttered, dumping his newly bought book on the bench across from her. He took his time walking over to Madame Rosmerta. He'd gotten her there, that had been the part of the plan he'd been most dreading – apart from Hermione finding out he'd tricked her – she hadn't suspected a thing. But his success just made him feel worse inside. Hermione trusted him completely, and he was destroying that in one afternoon. Was it worth it?

"Yes?"

The harried voice of Madame Rosmerta cut through his thoughts.

"Er…two butterbeers, please." Harry answered, digging in his pocket for the change.

Madame Rosmerta filled up two mugs, "Two sickles please."

Harry handed her the coins and took the drinks, hurrying back to the table before Ron arrived. Hermione was flipping through one of her new books when he got back, only noticing his presence when he sat down.

"Oh, thanks, Harry. Listen, I read a _great_ passage on perfecting Animagus transformation!"

"Er…really?" Harry looked back at her, his stomach tightening into knots. He had just spotted bright red hair in the crowd.

"Here it is!" Hermione pointed at the passage in her book and leaned in closer to Harry to show it to him across the table. Harry tried to focus on what she was showing him, but out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ron fighting his way over to them.

"_In order to successfully transform into an animagi, one must first let the vision of oneself…transform into an animagi one must…let the vision…."_

Ron was hurrying over to them. Hermione was still smiling at him as he 'read' her book.

"Hi!" Ron quickly sat down next to Hermione, trapping her in between the window and himself. Hermione jumped and then stared from Ron to Harry in disbelief.

"You planned this." Her voice was trembling, from anger or disbelief Harry couldn't tell.

"Er…" Harry handed the book back to Hermione slowly, unable to look her in the eyes, "…it was really good."

"I don't _believe_ you!" Her voice had headed up another octave, and her eyes were sparkling with angry tears. "You tricked me!"

Harry stared down at his butterbeer intently. Ron spoke,

"He did it because I asked him to."

Hermione rounded on Ron furiously, "I can't _believe_ it! We agreed we were over, Ronald!"

Harry stood up from the table, "Listen…I'm er…going to just…"

Ron and Hermione didn't hear him though, they were already fighting again. Harry picked up his book, pushed his butterbeer in front of the preoccupied Ron and hastily strode out of the inn.

Outside the air was brisk and fresh, and the coldness brought him back to harsh reality. He had done it, he had tricked Hermione to get her and Ron to be friends again. But that didn't seem to justify his actions at all. Hermione was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. She didn't need him to make them for her. So he'd done it for himself then. _He_ was the one who couldn't stand Hermione and Ron not talking, their broken friendship had just been a cover up.

Harry walked through the streets without paying too much attention to where he was going, passing Madame Puddifoot's without even realizing it. Around him, Hogwarts students were laughing and excitedly pointing to shops and various things they had bought. That had been him and Hermione a few hours ago.

Harry shook his head. No, he'd done the right thing. They were a trio, they always had been. But there had been something different about going to Hogsmeade with Hermione. They'd been having fun for the first few hours, almost as if they'd been there on a-

"Harry!"

He jumped, looking around. Somehow he'd ended up near the Three Broomsticks again. Students milled around him, not one of them looking as if they'd just called his name.

"Harry!" It was that high, girlish voice sickly sweet and –

"_Umbridge?_" Harry couldn't hide his surprise and then anger. She was standing by the inn, favoring him with one of her sickly sweet smiles.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Come with me for a moment." She grabbed his arm with a vice-like grip and dragged him down the street into a small shop littered with tables. She forced him into the chair across from her and then sat down, looking smug.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry tried to stand, attempting to maintain his anger, but she laughed girlishly and shook her head.

"No, no, _no_, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't even be _thinking_ about leaving if I were you."

"And why is that?" Harry demanded through gritted teeth.

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "We'll discuss it over a meal." She snapped her fingers and a young wizard of about twenty years bustled over, looking strained.

"Yes, madame?"

She cleared her throat, "Hem, hem. Yes, I shall have vanilla hazelnut tea and," she scanned the menu quickly "…and a croissant."

The waiter turned to Harry.

"Nothing." Harry said mutinously, "I'm not hungry."

"He'll have the same as me." Umbridge said imperiously. The waiter looked confused then shook his head and scrawled down Umbridge's order, hastening away from the table. Harry didn't even try to stop himself glaring bitterly at her.

Umbrdige shook her head, "Manners, manners, Mr. Potter. I shall not have you looking like an ape in a restaurant like this."

Harry stubbornly refused to clear his features. "Why am I here?" He demanded, "Is your Ministry begging me to be their poster-boy again? I already told you, _no_."

Umbridge smiled sweetly, "I have already asked you, Mr. Potter, to stop grimacing so obscenely." She gave a girlish laugh. Harry's hands clenched under the table, he could practically feel the scars on them opening up again _I must not tell lies._

The waiter arrived and set down the tea and croissants. "Anything else?"

"Not now, no."

The waiter hurried off and Umbridge sipped away at her tea. Harry ignored his completely. She set down the cup and surveyed him.

"The Ministry is still very interested in you agreeing to our previously proposed plan."

"I already told you, I'm not interested."

"Perhaps you haven't noticed, Mr. Potter, Dumbledore is _dead_. Your side is losing."

For the first time, Harry smiled. "That's what you think."

Umbridge surveyed him, her girlish smile never wavering, though her voice when she spoke was taunt enough to snap in anger. "You and your friends haven't been reading the _Prophet_ have you?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. In truth, he hadn't looked at the _Prophet_ once during the entire summer. He'd been too caught up in everything over the summer what with Dumbledore coming back, Ron and Hermione dating and practicing to become Animagi. But Hermione always ordered the _Prophet_ – or last year she did. Why had she stopped this year?

Umbridge's grin widened, "You haven't been."

Harry remained stubbornly silent and waited for Umbridge to continue.

"Perhaps you would be interested in learning that the Dark Lord has become increasingly quiet and secretive, we are slipping into another lull of peace."

Harry stared at her blankly, biting back the urge to ask "What do you mean?"

"The people are becoming more and more secure, all thanks to the appointment of Rufus Scrimegour of course." She waited for Harry's outburst, which never came, and then continued. "Clearly, Dumbledore was deluded as to the goals of the Dark Lord. He has not made one single attack ever since this summer's…regrettable attack on Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah? Then what about Rufus Scrimegour? How'd he end up in Mungo's!" Harry demanded, unable to stop himself. "The Dark Lord is still out there, and he's still making attacks."

"No, Mr. Potter," Umbridge's smile widened even further, "No, you see, Mr. Potter, it is thanks to the wise predictions of our Minister that the Dark Lord is being overcome."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Harry demanded irritably, "I'm not listening to your lies anymore!" He made to leave the room, but Umbridge's voice stopped him,

"I know something you need to know."

Harry turned slowly, "What?" he demanded through gritted teeth. Umbrdige smiled sweetly.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter. Drink your tea."

Harry sat back down stiffly, though he did not touch the tea. Umbridge ignored this, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

"In exchange for this information, the Ministry would like you to inform the people of the Dark Lord's weakening support and impending defeat."

Harry laughed bitterly, "You and your Ministry are such liars. You honestly think I'm going to go up in front of everyone and tell them these murders _aren't_ happening? That the family members they've lost died to - !"

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge continued sweetly, "Clearly you have not grasped the situation properly. Even your freakish bushy-haired friend would understand the seriousness of this sit-!"

"Don't even _talk_ to me about Hermione." Harry said coldly.

Umbridge stared at him, her smile vanishing completely. Harry continued,

"I will _never_ be a part of your Ministry's lies. Nothing you can offer me will change that." He stood up from the table and stalked out angrily, heading out into the bright sunlight and for the Three Broomsticks.

Ron and Hermione were just standing up to leave when he reached the table. Ron looked over at him,

"Where have you been?"

"Talking to Umbridge," Harry replied. Hermione's eyes widened and Ron looked completely shocked. "Tell me what happened with you two first." Harry said firmly.

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry, tell us-!"

Harry ignored her. "Have you two sorted out your problems yet?"

Hermione stopped talking at once and instead nodded slowly, tears welling in her eyes. Ron answered,

"We're friends. Just friends now," Ron said.

"Now what happened with you and Umbridge?" Hermione asked quietly, beginning to head for the door. Ron and Harry followed her.

"She told me she had information…in exchange for me saying Voldemort's stopped attacking people." Harry said bitterly.

"But that…that would mean that, they've taken over the _Prophet_ again," Hermione said in shock.

"She probably didn't even have any information," Ron said. The door swung shut behind them and they headed down the street.

"I can't _believe_ she thought she could even talk to you!" Hermione said angrily, her cheeks blazing. She turned to look at Harry, "I don't suppose she mentioned what the information was?"  
"The information that we don't know existed," Ron muttered.

"No," Harry shook his head, "She didn't. But I don't want to hear any more lies she has to say."

Ron and Hermione didn't answer and instead continued the walk up to Hogwarts in silence.

When they arrived back in the castle and entered the Common Room, Harry asked Ron and Hermione how they had spent the day.

"Well, mainly we…" Ron struggled to find the right words. Hermione answered instead.

"We sorted out our differences, and we decided that we wouldn't work as a couple. We're content to remain friends instead."

Harry looked over at Ron for confirmation and saw from Ron's expression, that Hermione – not him – had done the deciding that they wouldn't work.

"Well that's good," Harry said, running his hands through his hair. "Promise me you won't fight like that again."

"Only if you promise not to trick me again," Hermione said.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "I wouldn't have had to if you and Ron would have just sorted it out sooner."

Hermione's voice was strained but quiet, and she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Harry, we're friends. It's important that we can make our own decisions, and that we can trust each other completely."

Harry looked at her, not knowing what to say. Did she expect an apology? "Er…I'm sorry?"

Hermione smiled faintly, "I just need a promise, Harry…I know that you thought you were doing the right thing. I'd just like to know it won't happen again. I'm eighteen, Harry, and the decisions are mine to make – not yours, nor Ron's."

Harry nodded, "Alright. I won't do it again."

Hermione smiled, "Good. Now," she reached into her bag, "I think we should carry on with our practicing where we left off - !"

The door swung open and Malfoy entered the room, looking smug with himself. He stopped at the sight of them.

"What have you been up to?" Harry demanded.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I've been snogging Weaslette," He said sarcastically, "As if it's your business!"

He made for the Head Boy's room, shutting the door behind him. Ron glared after him and then turned around to stare into the fire,

"I don't trust him one bit."

"Neither do I." Harry agreed.

Hermione didn't answer, instead she looked at the door, a puzzled expression on her features.

"What?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione.

She turned back to look at him. "Nothing…it's just…odd."

"What's odd?" Harry asked, his attention snagged.

But no matter how many times he and Ron asked her, Hermione wouldn't answer them, though Harry noticed she began to take more interest in where Malfoy was and what he did there.

**A/N:**

**Sorry, this chapter was extremely jumpy and short. It's rather difficult to write when your little sister is watching "Beauty and the Beast" in the same room. R/Hr? Wasn't able to fit in them getting together in this scene, Hermione's character just wouldn't go for it. So good news for all H/Hr shippers! You have a few weeks free of R/Hr...I'm thinking they'll get back together at the end of Oct. or early Dec. Depends on how I can fit it in. But until then, you're free...**

**Souunga:** Draco, well he is disappearing for a reason, and Hermione's getting suspicious...but she's not telling anyone yet. In time his objectives will be clear. R/Hr? Yep, I know that "break up" popped out of nowhere. And they're not over yet until Feb. We can just consider this a temporary "pause" in their relationship. Ron still likes Hermione you see, and we don't know how Hermione feels yet - though we might be getting clues she doesn't like Ron (why am I including myself in this?!?!). Sorry, _you_ (my readers) don't know yet. Ron and Luna is personally a ship I never thought of before either, I just liked to write off Ron as the third wheel who just goes through like without anyone when Harry gets Hermione. But after the 6th book, I realized that couldn't happen. He needed someone, and he needed to get over Hermione completely. So, I picked the already popular ship of Ron/Luna, because come on - they're perfect for each other! But now I'm ranting. I guess I'm trying to say I agree with you. Thanks for reviewing!

**mathiasgranger:** Yes, thanks you for that reminder. Your review is part of the reason why R/Hr did not happen in this chappie. I realized you were right, and sometimes I can't follow my author's whims. The problem I am faced with is this though, Ron needs to be over Hermione and that's not going to be easy. He's liked her for seven years. They need to have ALOT of angst before they realize they can't work. Then there's the problem that the "plot" doesn't pick up any momentum until the end of Oct. (the 31st in precise)when something truly happens. Until then I can only write about R/Hr and Quidditch. And occassional Malfoy fights. You don't sound like a broken record either, believe me, I do the same thing with my friends (one of them is R/Hr) and we're constantly fighting over which is better. But before I start ranting. Thankyou for your reviews, they really help me keep myself in check. Constructive Criticism rocks!

**Renevatio:** I think I actually tricked myself too. Though differently. I honestly thought I would be writing Ron/Hermione's first ever date. It turned out they never got it. Sorry about the tricking part though, it popped into my head. But I promise you this, Harry will sweep Hermione off her feet before the end. :)

**lordchandler:** R/Hr fighting rocks, because it proves they can never live together in harmony. I nterms of what chance Ron blew at the wedding, I think I phrased it incorrectly. What Ron meant was that he had been given the chance to be the perfect boyfriend Hermione has always needed, the one who helps her and boosts her confidence. Instead, he kept blowing his chances by tearing her down and making shallow apologies. He's trying to change himself, but so far in the story it's too late. That's what I meant for him to say.

**grannyHPfan:** Hmm, that's a relief. I was under the impression that I would have to throw my 'puter out the window :) (not that that wouldn't have been fun) As I explained to "Souunga" in the review above, (maybe I should put in the **A/N** note, it's a popular question) Draco is up to _something_ and we'll find out what it is in the chapters to come. Hermione is getting suspicious though...:) Ron/Luna/Hermione? Yeah, she is sort of jealous that Ron is spending time with Luna instead of her. It's something you can't get around. And as Ron pointed out in the last chappie (I had fun with that) Hermione has never liked Luna since she paid an interest in Harry. An odd little thing I noticed...maybe JKR is leaving clues? Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**Winnipeg:** Still thinking 'bout Animgai too...it's a toughy. I've picked Hermione's though. Yeah, the hippogriff is the ancient Greek symbol for love. Again, clues JKR? H/Hr similar initials? It's true, and even more strange - JKR almost made Hermione's initials be HJP, she was supposed to be Hermione Pogley or something strange like that, but she changed her mind on it and made her Granger instead. (I love these subtle signs of H/HR) Sorry about destroying hopes on dead R/Hr, but hey as the plot picks up there will be less and less of it because they'll be too busy hunting horcruxes and the like. Right now it's "the calm before the storm" - in a sense. Thanks for reviewing!

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Yep, I'm trying to make Ron mature somewhat if Hermione's going to give it another go. His increasing maturity will allow him to see in the end that he and Hermione don't work and that all he felt for her was a crush, nothing more. They will fall apart unanimously in the end, and I hope JKR will do the same in Book 7, thus wiping out the Heron ship completely. But I doubt it. Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Ch 23: Gryffindor and Slytherin

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Three: Gryffindor and Slytherin**

Over the next few weeks, Harry scheduled more Quidditch practices than even Wood would have thought possible in preparation for the upcoming match against Slytherin. The Gryffindor Team would report to the pitch rain or shine every evening save Mondays and stay there for hours, throwing quaffle after quaffle at Ron and dodging bludger after bludger. Hermione would wait out in the stands for them, reading a different book every day, her hair blowing violently in the wind, sometimes even the pages would fly out from her books, causing her to jump up yelping. Harry found Hermione's presence on the pitch oddly disconcerting, something he had never experienced before. He felt the need to catch the Snitch faster than ever, and pushed himself to new feats, sometimes ending the game so quickly that the others scarcely had time to practice. Whether Ron noticed Harry's sudden eagerness to catch the Snitch in the presence of Hermione or not, he gave no notice for which Harry was grateful seeing as - if Ron asked him – he didn't know what he'd say, considering he didn't know the answer himself.

After one grueling day of practice, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sprawled out, sopping wet on the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room due to the presence of Malfoy in the Heads'.

"Blimey, Harry, could you lay off the practice?" Ron asked, yanking his shoes off and showing them all with mud as he did so. Hermione waved her wand irritably and their clothing dried, leaving no trace of mud or water in the Common Room.

"I can't Ron, you know we need it."

Hermione gave Harry a You-Better-Not-Be-Letting-Your-Work-Suffer-Because-Of-It look and turned to Ron, "How are you feeling?"

Ron looked slightly puzzled. "Er…good."

Hermione seemed to be fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. "I meant about the _match_."

"_Oh_."

Ron feel silent and stared into the fire. Harry sighed. He'd been hoping to prevent Ron from falling into his pre-match blues, but now that Hermione had brought it up…

He flipped through his schoolbook, trying to remember the lesson Krum had set for them.

"We're supposed to be reading about and writing a four foot essay on the _Patronus Charm_, Harry." Hermione said, eyeing him.

"Oh…right."

He stared moodily across the room. Hermione sighed and closed her book, surveying him.

"Oh come on, Harry! It can't be that hard. You did a spectacular one in Third Year!"

"I know. It's not that I'm worried about."

Ron looked up from the fire, joining in the conversation once more. "Then what is it?"

"Voldemort. His horcruxes." Harry began, standing up and beginning to pace. "We haven't gotten anywhere have we? All we've been doing is reading through old books on dangerous wizards and 'haunted places in Britain'! Dumbledore and gave us this mission because he and the Order are busy doing…" Harry paused, trying to think of what Dumbledore had said he was doing. Now that he looked back on it, Dumbledore had never specifically said _what_ he and the Order were up to. Harry sighed irritably, "They're doing _something_ and here we are, safe in Hogwarts – letting them down!"

"We're doing our best, mate." Ron said, looking up at Harry who was still walking angrily in circles around them, "But it's not as easy as it seems…finding You Know Who's Horcruxes."

"I know it's not!" Harry snapped, "But we should be getting _somewhere_!"

"And we are, Harry!" Hermione said earnestly. She fumbled through the collection of books in her bag, finally pulling out an old leather bound one with weathered words glinting faintly in the firelight _Moste Vile Creatures of the Magicking Worlde_. "See!" She began flipping through excitedly, stopping somewhere in the middle of the book. "Look at this!"

Harry leaned over her chair to look at the book, Ron quickly walked over as well.

" 'In deep, uninhabited lakes dwells the Basilisk, the moste dangerous of all mammothe serpents. Alonge the banks of the lakes where the Basilisk dwells there are large collections of spiders ranging in all sizes. Flee to the shores they do – for the Basilisk, mainly a water dweller, dislikes land above all, though it will slither across it occasionally.'" Hermione read. She stopped and shut the book, looking up at the boys, "What do you think?"

Ron raised his eyebrows, "I'm thinking we're never going to deep, uninhabited lakes firstly, because there are spiders, secondly because there is a huge, dangerous serpent living in them!"

"I'm with Ron," Harry said, "Except about the spider part. Honestly, what were we supposed to get from _that_?"

Hermione calmly packed up her bags, her voice slightly strained, "Well, I have an idea but I'm not going to tell you until I'm sure. Good night, boys." She swung her bag over her shoulder and strode through the Portrait Hole. Ron looked over at Harry,

"What the bloody hell has gotten into her?"

.xxxxxxx.

The day of the match dawned overshadowed and cloudy, with a brisk wind in the air nipping at the Gryffindor team's cheeks.

"Alright, team," Harry said as the noise of the crowd in the bleachers around them wound its way into the changing rooms, "we've worked hard for this, and Slytherin doesn't stand a chance. They've lost their best Seeker and replaced him with Zabini, and we all know Crabbe and Goyle are more apt to hit each other than us with the Bludgers. We've got them where we want them, all we have to do is go out there and show everyone what the Gryffindor Team is made of!"

There was a resounding cheer from the entire team, even Ron – though his was much more subdued than the others' and he still looked green – and Ginny ran forwards to energetically hug an extremely stiff Harry. As she clung to his neck she whispered quickly in his ear,

"Zacharias and I broke up, Harry."

As she let go of him and twirled off, her long red hair swishing behind her, Harry sighed audibly. He had made just about the biggest mistake kissing her in the Common Room last year…

He and Ron both ran out onto the field to catch up with their teammates to the cheering of the gold and red half of the stadium and the boos of the silver and green. Madame Hooch appeared on scene and motioned for Harry and Blaise to shake hands. The two walked over to each other, barely concealing their death glares. Harry stuck out his hand and shook a death grip with Zabini, the whites of their knuckles showing.

Madame Hooch began to open the box of Quidditch balls as the respective teams took their positions, and a familiar voice cut over the megaphone. Colin Creevey.

"And the Quaffle is up!" He shouted excitedly, gripping the megaphone so tightly it might have well been his child. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and Ginny zoomed forwards, catching the Quaffle neatly and avoiding the Slytherin Chaser easily.

"Gryffindor in position!" Colin shrieked excitedly, "Weasley's zooming down the pitch, and Crabbe's throwing a Bludger-no, _no_ he's hit Zabini instead!"

Harry turned around on his broom to look and saw that sure enough, Zabini was swearing loudly at Crabbe, rubbing his arm. A loud _ding_ from across the pitch announced Ginny's score, and Harry was brought back to the game, his eyes searching the gray skies for the tiny, golden ball.

"And Gryffindor is in an easy lead, Harry Potter, Captain of two years, seems to have a real knack for bringing out the best in his players," Colin was saying admiringly, "The compatibility of the team joined with the skill of the players and the brilliance of their Cap-alright, alright!" McGonagall was trying to wrestle the megaphone from Colin's grip. He kept a firm hand on it though, and she sank back, looking irritated.

"The score is Twenty-Zero, Gryffindor," Colin said glumly, "And Demelza is in possession of the Quaffle and aw no – lost it to a bludger from Goyle. Slytherin in possession and heading straight for the Gryffindor goal posts – SCORE!"

Harry swerved again towards Ron, who had turned extremely red and was beginning to droop on his broom.

"Twenty-Ten, Gryffindor." Colin was announcing, "And Thomas has the Quaffle, he takes aim and – misses. Still Twenty-Ten. Slytherin takes up the Quaffle in the hands of…"

Harry scanned the skies feverishly, aware that with every second Ron's confidence was shattering. It would be best to end the game quickly before Gryffindor took another blow. Below him, in the crowds, Harry vaguely heard the roaring of a lion hat and was reminded instantaneously of Luna, but then the moment was gone as a golden flash caught his eye to the right – no…just a sliver of sunlight peeking through the gray skies.

He sank on his broom and looked down again, Ron was still sitting on his broom, and Ginny was in possession again. She hurled the Quaffle viciously into the Slytherin posts and the dinger sounded again, leading to a wave of cheering from the yellow half of the stadium.

Across the pitch, Zabini was fluttering around on his broom energetically, his dark eyes never stopping for a moment on one specific location as they scanned for the snitch. There was still no sign of it.

A rain drop fell on Harry's face and his mood fell with it. He ought to have been inside right now, reading up on Horcruxes. It was imperative that they be found and destroyed before Voldemort could gather his forces and bring the war to them. Dumbledore had said so just that last night…

_"It is important, Harry, that the Order and I do our best to prevent the gathering of Voldemort's Death Eaters and allies."_

_"What is it that you're doing, exactly, sir?" Harry had asked curiously._

_"We are preventing Voldemort from procuring what it is that he truly wants, Harry."_

_From the room beyond them, Harry could hear Ron and Hermione laughing at each other's attempts to morph into Animagi. "And what is that?" Harry asked, looking back over at Dumbledore, the distraction having passed._

_Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment with his light blue eyes. There was no laughter in them; instead they were serious – almost ominous. "Your heart, Harry. That is what he wants."_

"And Zabini seems to have spotted something! Yes, he's headed down the field right now-!"

Harry swerved, being brought back to the present unpleasantly. Zabini was already zooming over the pitch after the tiny golden ball. Fighting back a curse Harry dove down through the air, aware of his hair whipping his face viciously as it began to drizzle. Zabini was already yards ahead, but the Snitch was evading him – fluttering a mere six feet in front of him. Harry pushed harder, seeming to gain on Zabini at the speed of a snail. Zabini's arm was outstretched…he only had a few more feet to go.

They hurtled past the cheering crowd together, Harry trailing Zabini by a few feet. As they whizzed by the yellow side of the stadium Harry heard Hermione's voice, screaming him on even as the lion gave another roar from Luna's hat – then they were past and nearing the Gryffindor goal posts, having flown a complete circle. Harry pushed his Firebolt even faster, aware that every second Zabini was getting closer to the Snitch – they were neck and neck now, all he needed was another foot….

"And Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini are literally tied!" Colin screamed excitedly, his already high voice rising another octave. "And Harry Potter's gaining…an inch…two…!" Colin seemed too excited to even speak, which was in itself something considering he had been babbling throughout the whole match.

Zabini rammed Harry's Firebolt, forcing him to swerve about a foot. Harry zoomed back in and slammed as hard as he could into Zabini's broom. Zabini was pushed to the side, and that was all Harry needed. The Snitch fluttered for about a second in front of him, and then he had snatched it in his hand, its tiny wings fluttering helplessly.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and the Gryffindor Team rushed to Harry as they all sank to the ground, the yellow stadium cheering wildly.

"Final score, 190 – 30, Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone was screaming wildly, and through the energetic hugs of his team Harry saw Hermione and Ginny fighting their way through the crowd, grinning happily. Harry narrowly dodged another hug from Ginny by ducking and swerving to avoid Dean and emerged to greet Hermione and Luna.

"You were brilliant, Harry!" Luna said happily, her lion hat roaring as if to second her statement. She looked towards the Gryffindor Team. "Ronald did very well too, after he let in the first three he really did have two spectacular saves."

Harry nodded and looked over at Hermione, who was still smiling. "Well, how'd I do?" He asked, grinning. Hermione laughed,

"You were wonderful, Harry."

He laughed too and she opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could Ron fought his way through to them.

"Hermione! Luna!" He exclaimed.

Hermione turned in his direction, "You were great, Ron. I knew you would be."

Now that the green had faded from his face and that he had managed to save some goals, Ron was back to his usual self. "I was, wasn't I?"

Hermione laughed and turned back to Harry. He looked at her curiously,

"What?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly, "Well…it's just… I-!"

"_Harry!_"

He turned around in time to see Ginny running towards him.

"Oh no." Harry groaned. He turned to Ron for help, but Luna had already engaged him in a conversation on Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

She stopped in front of him, somewhat out of breath. "What did you think of my goals?"

"Er…" Harry sought for an answer and looked over at Hermione. She seemed to be pointedly ignoring the conversation, instead turning to talk animatedly with Ron and Luna. "Er…they were good, weren't they?"

Ginny giggled. "So what are you doing this Christmas?"

"Um…" He hadn't really thought about Christmas to be truthful. After all, he had been planning on traveling England to hunt Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. "…I don't know."

"Oh, Mum said you could stay with us at the Burrow – so long as you aren't doing anything else!" Ginny exclaimed, "But what I really meant is what are you doing for the Seventh Year Ball? Who are you bringing?"

Harry racked his head for an excuse to leave, but couldn't think of one. His only possible reasons were talking with Luna at the moment. "Er…it's a little early, isn't it?"

"It's never too early to ask, Harry." Ginny countered, "It's better to ask early. Dean's already asked Lavender."

"Oh. He has?" Harry's stomach squirmed at the thought of gathering up the courage to ask someone _again_.

"She turned him down. And Luna's leaving Hogwarts early," Ginny continued happily, "Probably because she knew no one would ask her-!"

"_I_ would have!" Harry interrupted angrily. Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright…so _you_ would have asked her. But she's not available, and neither is Lavender."

"Why isn't _she_?"

"I already told you – she turned down Dean, which means she'd just as soon turn you down. She's incredibly picky, told me so herself."

"There are still plenty of other girls in the school, and I'm not asking anyone this soon." Harry said irritably. The conversation was beginning to get on his nerves.

"All the same, Harry, I think you ought to ask someone. The choices are already being narrowed down."

"And who _exactly_ are you suggesting I ask?" Harry demanded, "You? Hermione? I'm not going to ask either of you."

Ginny's eyes flashed. "I wasn't suggesting you ask _Hermione_, it was you that brought up the notion. Nor was I suggesting you ask _me_. I've moved on." She turned on her heel and stalked off across the pitch, leaving Harry to stare after her in disbelief.

After a few moments of silent wonderment at the depths to which girls would sink to get a guy to ask them to a dance, Harry turned to walk back to the changing room. The moment he did so though, he was confronted by a sneering Malfoy.

"Oh isn't that cute, Potter and Weaslette are having a fight about the Ball."

"Shove it, Malfoy." Harry made to push past him, but Draco moved aside to avoid him, his lip curling up in dislike.

"What? Surely you're not pretending you don't _like_ having girls fight over the famous _Boy Who Lived_. No, I'm sorry; you're the _Chosen One_ now." Draco took a mock bow, "I, and all the other poor unfortunate boys bereft of magical scars salute you." He straightened up, his face covered in a sneer of jealousy and anger before stalking off in the direction of the castle.

Harry glared after him for a moment, trying to mentally bore into the back of his head and perform Legilimency and find out what he was on about. Of course this didn't work, and Harry irritably started to walked off to the changing rooms and get out of his Quidditch Robes as the heavens let loose.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran all the way down to Hagrid's hut as soon as both Ron and Harry had changed, dodging as much of the freak downpour as they could, despite the ominous rumbling of the black clouds and the all too frequent streak of lightening that shattered the sky. They pounded on his door loudly, hoping to be heard above the storm, and could vaguely hear the scraping of a wooden chair across the floor. Heavy footsteps sounded and the door swung open revealing Hagrid, and a burst of warm air.

"Oh. It's yeh lot is it?" Hagrid said flatly, stepping away from the door to let them in. Harry dropped his soaking cloak on top of Hermione's and turned to face Hagrid.

"What have you been doing?" He asked, "We haven't seen you at all."

Hagrid closed the door and sat down at the table, helping himself to a large mug of tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down as well.

"Been takin' care o Grawp, that's all." Hagrid continued monotonously, spilling tea all over himself as he lifted the mug to his mouth. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They'd only ever seen Hagrid like this once before – right before the Ministry came to cart him off to Azkaban.

"How is he, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly, watching Hagrid worriedly.

"Alright."

Hagrid set the mug back down on the table and looked at them. "But enough abou' me an Grawpy. How've you three been doin'? How're yeh classes?"

"They're good, Hagrid." Hermione said quickly, looking as if she wanted to question him more. Ron rode over her though.

"We just had a match today, why weren't you there?"

Hagrid looked surprised. "Yeh did? Oh, I…I didn' know." He busied himself in pouring them all steaming mugs of tea and offering them rock cakes. They all declined the latter.

"It's not the same yeh know!" Hagrid exclaimed suddenly. They looked at him in surprise. "Havin' Dumbledore gone an all tha'! It's not supposed to end like this." He wiped away a large, fat tear from his cheek, even as more began to fall.

"Oh, Hagrid." Hermione said soothingly, setting down her mug and running around the table to hug him, "It'll turn out for the better."

"Yeah," Ron said earnestly, "You'll see. The good side always wins."

Harry found he didn't know what to say. Every particle of his being screamed for him to tell Hagrid that Dumbledore was alive, healthy – living in Number 17 Reed's Forest – but the small voice in his head wouldn't let him. As absurd a notion that it was, Hagrid could very well be the leak in the Order, whether he knew he was passing on information to the Dark Lord or not. Instead, Harry tried to focus on the swirling contents of his mug as the rain pounded on the recently mended roof of the hut. Fang let out a whimper and lay his head on Hagrid's lap. A rumble of thunder erupted above them, causing Fang to bark nervously.

"Listen," Hagrid said, his voice shaking heavily with suppressed tears, "It's important that you three stick together from now on. We don't need anymore deaths, yeh hear me?" He looked around at them all fircely from underneath his bushy eyebrows, "None of you are to go walking around the grounds past curfew, an' you're not to go anywhere by yourself! Stick together!"

"And what about you?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. "You won't be going into the mountains anymore past nightfall, will you? How do we know you won't get ambushed when you're visiting Grawp?"

"You mind yer own business, Harry, I can take care of myself," Hagrid growled, still wiping away a stray tear, "I can take my share of jinxes, you, Ron and Hermione can't. You're just kids – kids, Harry, and sometimes I think we all forget that."

Harry stared at Hagrid in surprise. He'd never heard Hagrid say anything of the sort before. That was something one would expect to hear from McGonagall or Dumbledore, certainly not Hagrid. Hermione broke the silence,

"Look, Hagrid, we'll stick together from now on, and you'll promise to take extra care when you go into the mountains to see Grawp. Just," Hermione bit her lip, looking nervous, "Just don't fight either of you, it won't solve anything."

Ron nodded in agreement as another bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Hagrid sighed loudly and sipped morosely at his tea.

"Sometimes I wish something would happen, rather than this long waiting," he mumbled. "It's too much. He hasn't struck at us once since Kingsley Shacklebolt, makes me wonder what he's up to."

The trio exchanged glances. So Umbridge had been telling the truth, it wasn't just the _Prophet's_ word that nothing was happening.

"But surely the Order has some idea-?" Harry began.

"The Order doesn't know codswallop!" Hagrid interjected, slamming his mug back down on the table. "We're lost without Dumbledore, rudderless! It's taking all we have to prevent the remainder of the Dark Lord's forces joinin' him! We don't have a plan, we don't have a purpose – our only goal is to keep You-Know-Who as weak as possible until Harry can finish him off!"

Hagrid finished rather breathless and took a hearty swig of his tea, draining the remainder of the over large mug. He set about refilling it, his hands still shaking.

"Are you frightened then, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, her voice much higher than it usually was, though it seemed calm enough.

Hagrid snorted through a mouthful of hot tea. "Scared? No, no, I'm not scared. I'm mad. I'm angry. They can't win this – but they will. We've already lost."

"No, Hagrid, we haven't already 'lost'!" Hermione said vehemently. "There's still much more to go! We'll win this, I know we will. We've got Harry." She said this latter part quite calmly, and looked over at him as she said it, giving him a quiet smile. "We're far from losing."

"An how's that?" Hagrid said glumly, "Yeh haven't seen what I've seen, Hermione. None of you have. What the Order's-!"

"The Order hasn't seen what we have either, Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed irritably. This whole conversation was bothering him. "True, it seems hopeless now that Dumbledore's not in the front lines anymore but I for one am not about to just hand myself over to Voldemort and surrender! We may have a long way to go before we can hope to kill him, but when we do get there it will be clear that we're the winning side! We can't give up now, not when we've already come so far."

Hagrid was silent for some time before he finally shrugged and cracked a small smile. "Yeh're right of course, Harry. I should have doubted yeh – or any of us. The Dark Lord's going to get what's comin' to him."

"Exactly." Harry smiled in return. More thunder rumbled above them, and Hagrid seemed to jolt back to his normal self.

"Blimey! It's time yeh started back up to the castle! The rain's stopped for a little while at least – and it's nearly dinnertime too!" He jumped up from the table and grabbed their cloaks, throwing them at them. "I'll walk yeh back up."

So they went back up to the castle, sharing the experiences – or what they could tell of them – of their summer with Hagrid, and he likewise, until they stopped outside the double doors of the castle.

"Alright, you three." Hagrid said, ignoring another violent peel of thunder. "Mind that you stay together and don't go back past dark-!"

"We know Hagrid."

"…Good." Hagrid sighed and looked as if he wanted to tell them something else, but shrugged it off and instead started off in the direction of his hut, waving goodbye as he went.

**A/N:**

**Sorry, as I was re-reading the last chapter I realized there was a typo on my part. When Harry is arguing with Umbridge in Hogsmeade, I made the mistake of saying Rufus Scrimegour was sent to St. Mungo's, when in fact it was Kingsley Shacklebolt. I apologize for the error. And now on to replies  !!**

**mathiasgranger: **Sorry, but I beg to differ. Perhaps Ron didn't "love" Hermione for seven years, but he definitely had a "thing" for her 2nd year and up. She didn't appear to share his feelings at all until 6th year. However, unfortunately, I think JKR does buy the "I'll pull your hair because I like you" shmeal, and we'll probably be doomed to read an R/Hr ending to Book 7. Or maybe I'm just being pessimistic (frowns in thought). Yes, I'm trying to show that Hermione isn't (for lack of a better term) a "hollaback girl" who will keep on coming back to Ron no matter what. He needs to make a repeated effort to change before she'll think about it. And in the meantime…H/Hr SQUEE!!! Harry keeps "championing Ron" in this story for the same reasons I think he did in all of JKR's books (save in HBP when he chose Hermione). He feels that Ron has been his friend longer, etc. I realize that this is a lame reason, but seeing as JKR came up with it, I need to keep having Harry choose Ron until he realizes that "the little voice in his head" and the "coldness sweeping through him" is really a growing feeling for Hermione. Until then, he's going to be the usual, I-Don't-Understand-Girls version of Harry. Thanks, I knew I had the name wrong for Hermione. :) .

**grannyHPfan:** Sorry about Ron. I had one of those "feelings" (I'll just call it a "gut feeling") that I ought to have him react unfavorably to Malfoy's retort, but I decided that Ron is trying to become more mature and an outburst like that ain't going to impress Hermione. But I guess I was wrong, next time I'll go with the gut feeling instead of the head. Thanks for reviewing!

**Souunga:** Yeah, I tried incorporating Luna into this chapter – thanks to your review :) – and I will continue to do so. You're actually right about the "lette" portion of Malfoy's statement, though I can't confirm anything else. He _was_ talking about Ginny, though he definitely _wasn't_ snogging anyone. But I won't say anything else just yet. (smiles smugly). I'm hoping to have the first Horcrux hunt in the next chapter if it all goes to plan and from then on the story will pick up momentum. You'll know whether or not the horcrux is in the next chapter by its title (if there is a hunt it will be called _The Snake and the Spider_ – just a small hint). I plan to have it take place on Oct. 31, Halloween. Little foreboding, eh? Oh, and as another spoiler: someone(s) will be/are going to be mortally injured in that chapter. In terms of when the fic will end, I have no idea. I should start writing longer chapters so that I don't hit some ridiculously high digit number…

**mike ():** I'm sorry if I sound a little testy in my reply to this charming review of yours. (1) I do not take kindly to insults, call me old fashioned or what you will, but the term "suck ass" is not one I take as a compliment. I find it revolting. If you dislike my story/how I am writing it, please say so in politer terms. You do not need to resort to distasteful language as I assure you I will get the point. (2) I do not believe that I stated anywhere in the summary of this story that it would end H/Hr, I merely said that there are H/Hr moments. I included this warning among the others, as a message to anyone who dislikes these certain ships that there will be moments supporting them in this story. I am sorry if you got the idea from my summary that this was "an H/Hr story". I have never and will never say it was. True, I might as well drop the bomb now and say H/Hr will happen before the _end_, but before then there will be R/Hr, and I ask you to deal with it or simply not read the story if you can't. (3) The last line of your review is hard to understand, but I gather you think my story is redundant. I will not argue with that as I am a struggling writer working on my first mammoth piece of fanfiction. I am bound to have flaws in the story, and I am open to criticism – so long as those criticizing refrain from the use of unfavorable terms.

**thisDuckIsQuackers**: Thanks, and no Neville is not the spy – as you said, no author would be that mean :). You're not the only one that's drawn the comparison between him and Pettigrew, I did as well when trying to come up with any possible foreshadowing JKR is giving us, but there are some differences between Pettigrew and Neville that make me be able to say confidently and happily that Neville won't betray the trio like Pettigrew did to James/Lily. Won't say who the spy or the heir is, but the heir will be revealed in Dec. (or so the plan is) and the spy will be revealed towards the end.

**Renevatio:** Yes, after reading a spectacular essay on mugglenet (my computer finally loaded it!!!) I was revitalized and given new hope for the H/Hr ship (it had been flagging over the last few months) and I guess some of it trickled into my writing :) . I'll try to put in more H/Hr scenes from now on, as it's the subtle not to obvious things that bring about Harry/Hermione.

**SpashleyIsMyDrug:** Thanks, it's always nice to have a good review and know that my writing has some good aspects to it.

**Winnipeg:** Sorry, it was Hermione Jane _Puckle_ (thanks mathiasgranger). Yeah, she probably did notice the similarity and decided that would be too obvious for us readers as to who Hermione would end up with (grins knowingly and writes out Harry & Hermione in air letters). Yes, I do agree, Ron and Hermione argue about everything in deed and that is what makes them so incompatible. I don't care what those Herons say, you can't a love/hate relationship _that_ rocky. Umbridge, ironically, had some information Harry would have found useful had he listened (I can't decide whether I should have her reappear or not though) but of course, he didn't – that would have destroyed the plot. I didn't think she'd be back in the picture either, but (I think it was Vertiaserum) one of the sites I visited confirmed she would be reappearing as well as Krum in Book 7, and since I'm trying to keep this as equivalent to JKR's version as possible, I figured out a way to include her. Draco…Draco…Draco. Hmm, I guess we'll never know. Just kidding! Hermione will figure it out for us in the end, although I think we will have gotten the gist of it before then :) .


	24. Ch 24: Loch Ness

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Four: Loch Ness**

"I've found it!" Hermione squealed one blustery October evening. It was the night of Halloween and the trio had given up the feast to instead continue reading up on jinxes, maps of England, and anything on Voldemort as Hermione kept telling them she was on to something.

"Found what?" Ron asked, not even bothering to look up from the sentence he'd been "reading" for the last hour and a half.

"The horcrux!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing excitedly towards the map she had been studying. "It's _got_ to be in Loch Ness!"

Harry and Ron both looked up from their assigned reading and over at Hermione. Harry hastened over to Hermione's chair and leaned over her shoulder, looking at the black oval on the map labeled "Loch Ness".

"But I thought Ness was inhabited by a monster or something?"

"Exactly." Hermione said firmly. "Now look at this." She held up a book for both Harry and Ron to see, though Harry had to crane his neck somewhat.

" 'Lord Voldemort, during his rise to power, often visited Scotland because (according to renowned Albus Dumbledore) he felt it to be an ideal sanctum…wild and untamed, much as he imagined himself – where only the hardy could survive…' But there's nothing in that supporting a Horcrux being in Loch Ness." Harry said.

"Read further down, Harry," Hermione said, her voice slightly impatient. " 'A few of his favorite hideouts were Stonehenge, the ruined MacKenzie castle, and Loch Ness.'" Hermione slammed the book shut. "Now look at _this_." She grabbed another book from the mountain tottering precariously on the table before them and flipped through it to the end. " 'Among the most dangerous magical places in this world, Loch Ness – Scotland – stands out. For decades, Ministry officials have been too busy with the rise, fall, and second rising of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to deal with the dangerous magical creatures in our world. Loch Ness is rumored to be – by both wizards and Muggles alike – the home of a monster…'" Hermione finished with a triumphant glow in her face.

Ron frowned slightly. "Where's the proof of the monster? If it's just rumors…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "People have taken _pictures_ of it, Ronald."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…" Hermione frowned. "All the pictures were taken by Muggles and it's hard to make out exactly-!"

Ron looked over at Harry, clearly expecting to share a commiserating glance once more over Hermione, but Harry was instead staring at Hermione – a faint grin appearing on his face.

"You're brilliant, Hermione! Let's go now!" Harry made to run out of the portrait hole and make for the Heads' Common Room – which they had vacated after Malfoy arrived – but was stopped by a sudden, violent burning of his scar. "Aah!" He groaned, clutching at the mark as the pain seared through him.

"What is it?" Ron and Hermione asked immediately, turning around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"My scar," Harry winced, shaking his head as the pain receded as quickly as it had come. Ron looked at him worriedly.

"It's not…You-Know-Who is it? He doesn't know what we're up to?" He looked over at them both fearfully. Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"Of course _Voldemort_ doesn't know what we're up to." She walked over to Harry anxiously. "It's something else isn't it?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know…listen, let's just forget about it. He's probably just having a temper tantrum."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloack out of his pocket and then realized he didn't have the _Marauder's Map_. "Hey, Hermione. Let's get our things and meet up with Ron here?"

She nodded and turned to Ron. "Make sure no one sees you."

Ron nodded, looking slightly disconcerted about the idea of leaving so soon. "Right. No problem."

Harry and Hermione tore through the portrait hole and ran down the halls, turning the familiar corridors and dodging Peeves (who was waiting to drop hot wax on the next student to walk by) before they arrived in front of the gargoyle.

"The Founders," Harry gasped while Hermione clutched at a stitch in her side. The gargoyle swung aside to allow them entrance and they stepped into the Common Room. There was no sign of Malfoy. Without pausing to comment on how odd this was, Harry ran for the Head Boy's room and rummaged through his things for the Marauder's Map – only to remember he'd given it to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione!" He called, walking over to her doorway and looking in. "You got the Marauder's Map?"

She hastily opened some drawers in her bureau and pulled it out triumphantly, "Yeah, here it is. Harry," She turned to look at him, "You should bring Godric's sword."  
"Why?"

"Well, it is going to be a monster…"

"Oh, right. Good idea."

He tore into his room and re-emerged seconds later with the sword to meet up with Hermione in the Common Room.

"Ready to go?" She asked, surverying him through her heavy layers. "You don't have a cloak."

"I've got this," Harry waved his father's cloak in front of her. "C'mon-!"

"Wait!"

They jumped and looked around. Malfoy had emerged from behind the couch, looking drawn and pale, clutching his left forearm.

"Why?" Harry demanded, aware of the time ticking away.

"Because…because," Malfoy seemed to be growing paler by the minute, and a bead of sweat trickled down his face. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Harry said shortly.

"I've got to know."

Harry ignored him, looking over at Hermione instead. "Let's go."

"But Harry-!" She began, biting her lip nervously and looking from him to Malfoy and back again.

"Look, you can stay here and talk to him. I'm leaving with Ron."

Harry turned shortly on his heel, aware of the sword swinging conspicuously from his hand. Footsteps behind him told him that Hermione was coming, and they slipped past the gargoyle without a word to one another – emerging through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor Common Room to meet Ron, who was just emerging down the stairs – pulling on a long black cloak.

They stopped in the center of the room and looked around. The books were still strewn across the tables, the maps hanging jauntily off the couch, and quills were scattered across the floor.

"We'll have to clean it up later," Harry said, "I highly doubt anyone will figure out what we're up to." He looked over at them. Ron's face was pale, and Hermione was clutching her cloak more tightly than necessary. Both looked worried.

"It's not that bad," Harry lied, distinctly remembering how the last Horcrux hunt had turned out. "We'll be fine, but we'll need to go now before-!"

The portrait hole swung open, and Harry instinctively through the invisibility cloak over Godric's sword. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny all stepped into the Common Room, stopping abruptly when they saw the others in their cloaks.

"Where are you three going?" Ginny demanded, looking from Ron to Hermione to Harry, who – though he wore no cloak – looked the most conspicuous.

"Nowhere-"

"On our rounds-"

Ron and Hermione both stopped talking at the same time as the other and Hermione gave Ron an I-can't-believe-you type of glare before turning back to the other four.

"_Ron_ was going back up to his room. I was about to begin my rounds," She amended.

"I thought your rounds were in the morning," Ginny said accusingly.

"I switched the times, clearly you didn't get the owl," Hermione said sweetly, hefting up her cloak a little higher.

"You don't need a cloak to go on rounds though," Dean said.

"_Someone_ has to make sure the students aren't on the grounds," Hermione said bossily.

"Then why does Ron have a cloak – and why is Harry holding the Marauder's Map?" Ginny demanded.

"He's Head Boy – and we needed the map to see if there were any students out there who we missed," Hermione said quickly.

"But I thought you and Ron did your rounds together, and if you have the map you don't need to go on rounds anyways," Ginny countered.

Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink, though her eyes flashed dangerously. "There are ways to evade the map, as you should well know." Hermione turned quickly to Harry before Ginny could carry on her interrogation, "Now, I really think we should get going. See you guys later."

Harry and Hermione headed off to the portrait hole and Ron made to follow them, but Ginny caught his arm.

"I thought you were going to bed, Ron."

"Well I just remembered I dropped my Potions book out the window," Ron growled as he pushed past her. The portrait hole shut behind them and Ron immediately began his tirade.

"The nerve of her!" He muttered angrily. "She knows very well what we're up to and still-!"

"She just doesn't want me and Harry going anywhere together," Hermione said coldly.

Ron sounded as if he were choking on something before he finally managed to splutter, "But you were _my_ girlfriend – not Harry's!"

"I know," Hermione snapped bitterly, quickly swinging the front doors open quietly. "But Ginny doesn't seem to think that's enough," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"But you don't even _like_ Harry that way!" Ron exclaimed, hurrying after her down the stairs leading out into the darkness of the Hogwarts grounds. "Right?"

"Oh honestly, Ronald, what do you _think_?" Hermione snapped, pulling out her wand to illuminate their progression over the frosted grass.

"Well then there's nothing wrong is there?" Ron demanded, walking hastily to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

"Absolutely nothing." Hermione concluded, turning to look up at Harry. "Where will we go when we have the Horcrux?"

"Number 17, I reckon," Harry said, remembering the ring on his finger.

"And then?" Ron asked.

"We learn how to destroy a Horcrux."

"Well," Hermione said, aiming her wand back at the castle, "if we're going into Loch Ness to get the Horcrux, we'll need gillyweed." Not a moment after she had whispered this three portions of the tangled weed flew into her hand and she distributed them. Harry looked down at the disgusting mass in his hand and tried to fight back the unpleasant memories of fourth year…

"Hermione, don't you think people would think it a bit odd if some gillyweed flew by them in the hallway?" Ron was saying.

"Not as odd as finding Peeves trying to juggle with Pig," Hermione said scathingly. Ron uttered not another word on the subject.

The rest of the walk was carried on in silence until they reached Hogsmeade. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Now, remember it's Determination-!"

"We _know_, Hermione," Harry sighed.

"We can both Apparate perfectly," Ron finished.

"Right…well then…let's do it." It was a mark of how flustered Hermione was that she didn't hound the two for Apparating illegally. She closed her eyes tightly and then disappeared with a crack. Harry and Ron followed her example.

.xxxxxxx.

They found themselves in a dark, eerie setting. The water from Loch Ness was lapping quietly against the banks in the pale moonlight and an owl hooted somewhere from one of the dark trees above.

"S-Spider!" Ron moaned, pointing at the ground where a large, silvery web sparkled in the shadows. Something dark scuttled along its thin threads. Ron gave another moan.

Harry and Hermione ignored him, instead looking at the dark waters of the lake as it glistened before them in the light of the moon.

"So I guess we eat the gillyweed and just dive in," Harry said after a moment's hesitation. Hermione grabbed his arm to hold him back from the water.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry! We need a plan!"

"Like what?" Harry demanded, shaking her off. "We have no idea what's down there or what Horcrux we're looking for-!"

"No, Harry…we do know what's down there," Hermione cut in. "It's a basilisk. Remember I showed you that book?"

"Oh…right." Suddenly Harry was content to stay on the shore a while longer. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," Hermione looked flustered. "We…we should…a basilisk's eyes are what kill – so we'll need to take them out like Fawkes – Aberforth did," she began.

"Yeah, the question is how?"

"Your sword!"

"I'd have to look at it."

"No, you could just sort of…thrust it and hope to catch its eyes," Hermione sank down on the grass and sighed. "There's got to be a way."

"There isn't." Harry turned to look at the lake, imagining that somewhere below those dark ripples there was an enormous serpent with hideous, yellow eyes… He gripped Godric's sword. Hermione was right. There _was_ a way around it. Dumbledore had said so himself…

"I'm going in." Harry made to stuff the gillyweed down his throat but Hermione jumped up and yanked his arm back again.

"Harry you can't! Just because we can't think of something right now doesn't mean you should just go jumping in there either!" She said shrilly, turning to Ron for support, "Right?"

"Um sure…whatever you say, Hermione," Ron said, still eyeing the spider nervously. Hermione turned back to Harry triumphantly.

"See?"

"I'm not going down there without a _plan_!" Harry said irritably, "I just don't have all the details fixed yet."

"Really?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms. "Then let's hear what you have so _far_."

Harry sighed audibly, "We don't have time for this-!"

"Yes, we do." Hermione said firmly.

Harry decided it would be best to just tell her. "Look. Voldemort would have left himself a way in. He's not going to _swim_ all the way to the bottom of the lake and get past a Basilisk on his own to check on his Horcrux. He's a Parselmouth, he'll just talk to it."

"Harry, you can't just go down there like Voldemort can!" Hermione said shrilly, "Remember in the Chamber of Secrets? The snake answered to _him alone_. He's not going to let his guard down on this Horcrux, especially since he intended for this one – and not the diary – to survive."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything to see. That _had_ been his plan after all… Hermione took his silence as confirmation she was right.

"We'll just have to go down there and fire jinxes or use a decoy for Harry to get to the Horcrux." She looked over at Ron who had joined the conversation.

"No, I'm not letting you two be decoys." Harry said quickly, "We're doing this together. Jinxing only."

Ron and Hermione didn't answer him and instead walked towards the lake, pulling out the gillyweed from their pockets. Harry followed them and waded out to where the water could touch his ankles. Ron looked at his gillyweed for a moment, surveying it wordlessly before gulping and saying, "Right. Let's get this over with then."

Harry swallowed his gillyweed with difficulty. Three years later and it _still_ smelled like dried rope. As he felt his neck opening up into gills and his hands stretching into webbed fingers, he flopped into the gray lake and felt a rush of icy water around him. Two more splashes on either side of him and Ron and Hermione appeared in the murky green water. Harry nodded to each of them and motioned for them to follow him as he swam downwards, a trail of bubbles in his wake.

**A/N:**

**Yeah. I chopped this chappie in half 'cause it would have probably been about ten pages long if I wrote it all, which doesn't sound like alot but considering I type it up in Times font 10 it is... But whatever. On to the replies!**

**mathiasgranger:** Yes, you would think Ron would _appreciate_ Hermione if he loved her. That's the basis for anti-R/Hr in my mind. He doesn't love her. If he did, he would treat her better like Harry does and let her have the time of her life with Krum like Harry did. Instead, he ruined her night and had no remorse over it according to JKR, and was pleased with his work - thus proving his feelings for her have only ever been a crush. I don't properly understand the term "red herron", so I can't comment on that, but I do agree on HBP. Harry was the only normal character (if you count a "beast in your chest" as normal). Hagrid took Dumbledore's death hard, you have to understand that like Harry, Dumbledore was his father figure. Like Harry, Hagrid considers Hogwarts his home (says so in HBP) and unlike Harry in the fanfic, Hagrid doesn't know Dumbledore's alive. Thus he's going to be depressed.

**Ricky Leingod:** Thanks, I had fun writing the H/Hr fragment and wondered if I was going overboard. But I guess you can't with Harmony, because they're perfect for each other so it works :) Yeah, thanks for reviewing!

**lordchandler:** Yeah. R/Hr are going to be on "pause" for a little while. (I'm tired of writing it). But they still need to resolve Ron's feelings, there's no getting 'round that. I'm thinking Dec. is when (ironically) Harry will figure out he likes Hermy and when R/Hr will date again. - I sense delightful angst :) wish I'd seen it in GoF - Hagrid doesn't know bout Dumbledore 'cause he tends to give things away without meaning to (i.e. the trio gleaning Flamel from him, the stranger and Fluffy, the list goes on...) and he might not even know he's the spy - not that I'm saying he is - that didn't really portray what I meant. The spy in the story doesn't _know_ they're spying on the good forces. They have no idea what they're doing.

**Winnipeg:** Vell. (again, _why_ am I talking like Krum?!?!) I don't think I'll bring Umbridge back either. Maybe briefly in the end. Maybe not. It really depends on whether or not I'm having a writer's block and need a new angle for the fic. Seventh Year Ball? Ah yes, the excuse for teens to ask out their best friends or worst enemies under the pretense of "I need a date, though". Who would ever want to miss that? Surely not I (laughs). Yeah, I'm still working on that in my head. But you will find out when I type it :) Yep. Hagrid does let things slip. But so do we all. Yet, I can't say whether or not it's him. That'd give away/narrow things down too much. Unfortunately.

**Renevatio:** Ah yes. Evil Ginny strikes again. Doesn't she always? Yeah. I noticed when reading the HP series again though, that whenever an H/Hr scene approaches - they're always interrupted (e.g. GoF kiss - Fred and George show up don't see Harry's reaction; Post Kiss - Ron's being immature, don't see Hr's expressions; etc.) ! I sort of put that in my story as well. It leaves more to be guessed at, and so much can easily be missed.

**grannyHPfan:** Thanks, I guess you read my reply to mike()? Your review made me feel better I'm one of those super-self conscious girls who always thinks something's wrong with me/my writing and being told I "suck ass" really made my day. not. so thanks. And it's okay. I always forget what I was going to say too when I start writing.

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Thanks, fortunately for you guys I'm going on a Christmas overdrive and writing and writing because I'm planning on taking a break over the holiday (i.e. collapsing on my bed in a coma like state and not getting up for weeks) and want to make up for it.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Won't say if Hermy's the heir, but the Day of Reckoning is approaching fast. We shall know in December (I still have yet to figure out the storyline for that doozy) and until then we shall wonder about the great mysteries of life. One of them being the possibility of H/Hr. To be or not to be? (laughs) Now that I've had my random moment for the evening, thanks for reviewing and hoping to hear again from you!

**Sorry if my answers were rushed, but I literally have two minutes left to update and I think I'll kill myself if I miss it. Until next time:)**


	25. Ch 25: The Snake and the Spider

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Snake and the Spider**

It seemed like hours had passed since they first entered the lake, but the simple fact that he was still a fish told Harry that it was not so. All around him the only visible thing was the murky, never changing green water. He couldn't even tell if he was going in the right direction.

As he looked around in confusion for what must have been the tenth time, he thought he saw something long and dark twist in the water blow them. Looking over at Ron and Hermione he could tell that they had seen it too. The murky green water now reflected on their faces in the small sliver of silver moonlight that had found its way down to them. Ron's eyes were wide and unsure, Hermione's face was fearful. Harry swallowed his own anxiety as he thought of what swam beneath them and motioned for them to follow in his wake, drawing their wands as they did so.

Again, they advanced downwards. Thick green and brown weeds were all around them now and they knew they were reaching the bottom of the lake. Twice, Harry imagined something swim past him, but both times it turned out to be nothing more than the slimy leaves of the marine plants. As they reached the muddy bottom of the lake, Harry's webbed feet touched the muck, leaving him feeling rather disconcerted on the whole surroundings.

Before them lay and incredible treasure trove. Silver necklaces, golden crowns, strings of pearls. Ron's eyes nearly exploded. He made to zoom towards the treasure with his newly acquired fins, but Harry and Hermione both pulled him back.

"No, Ron!" Harry warned, bubbles issuing from his mouth, his voice distorted by the dirty water. "We have no idea what that's been cursed with!"

Ron hesitated for a moment but then nodded slowly, "Right. Okay – Aah!"

Something long and dark had twisted up between Ron and Hermione; its jaws open wide to reveal gleaming white fangs and a dark, cavernous pit of a throat.

"Ron! Hermione! MOVE!" Harry bellowed, yanking out his wand and taking aim, a whine of panic searing through his numb mind. The basilisk had come so fast… "_Impediamenta!_"

The beast was catapulted backwards through the water, leaving ripples and bubbles in its wake, and Hary found himself shouting hoarsely, "Don't look at it! Don't look at the eyes!"

Ron and Hermione quickened to Harry's side and took aim as well, their faces pale and taunt in the face of this terror. "_Accide!_" Hermione shrieked. A hissing stream of liquid shot from her wand, narrowly missing the long coils of the snake.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Ron roared, missing too.

"Harry, try talking to it!" Hermione shouted, taking aim again, "Talk to it in Parseltongue!"

Doubting very much that anything would happen, Harry opened his mouth and spoke in what he supposed was Parseltongue, though it was impossible for him to tell. "_Leave them alone._" He commanded, shutting his eyes to concentrate above the noises of Hermione's curses and Ron's bellows. "_Go away. Leave them and the treasure alone-!_"

A scream of pain rent Harry's concentration, and he opened his eyes just in time to see the basilisk's fangs close over Hermione's shoulder. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. The fangs were merely gleaming icicles in the pale light of the moon so many feet above them, Hermione's scream had faded, Ron's jinx was still flashing bright red in the reservoir of green.

Then there was a sickening crunching sound and Hermione began to wilt to the bottom of the lake. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't think – couldn't talk, a wave of panic such as he had never known before was sweeping through him, closing his throat, wrenching his eyes wide open, preventing him from breathing…

"_Hermione_!" His voice sounded strangled and choked even to his own ears. Her face was paling quickly, her eyes were closing, blood was floating in the water – twisting upwards in small, red clouds.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron exclaimed, his voice breaking. "_STUPEFY_!"

The basilisk pulled back from Hermione, wrenching its teeth from her shoulder with a sickening sound, leaving her to collapse on to the muddy floor and lie there motionless. It turned to Ron who immediately looked away to avoid its eyes.

Harry, acting more on panic than logic grabbed the nearest thing to him, a sharp rock. He could see the monster's profile as it began to stalk Ron and knew what he had to do. Swimming up beside it, he raised the rock and was about to strike when Ron roared,

"Harry look out!"

The basilisk whipped around to face Harry. He threw the rock and missed the eyes, hitting it instead in the center of the forehead. As the beast recoiled slightly, Harry grabbed for his wand and took aim,

"_Acido!_" The jet of burning acid succeeded where the rock had not, streaming directly into the basilisk's left eye. It gave a horrifying roar of pain, but Harry wasn't done yet.

As the monster flailed around in agony, stirring up great clouds of mud and dirt, Harry raised his wand again, "_Acido!_" He shouted once more, the hissing shot wide, and Harry appealed to Ron.

"Hex it, Ron! Shout _Aicido!_" The acid hissed once more and there was another sickening roar from the mud cloud. Ron took aim as while, firing at random into the center of the mud storm, listening to the screams of the beast.

Harry was the first to lower his wand and hasten over to where Hermione lay, half concealed in the mud dredged up from the lake floor, half illuminated by the shaft of moonlight. Harry sank down next to her, touching the gash on her shoulder and knowing instantly from its angle that it was broken.

"Is she dead?" Unnoticed by Harry, Ron had crept up behind him and was now reaching for her limp form. Harry pulled instantly away from her as if burned, unable to look away as Ron lifted her up into a sitting position, staring into her pale face and the thin trickle of blood floating above her lip.

"No," Harry found himself murmuring, the words rattling off his tongue as if he were at a recitation. "Not yet. Fortunately it didn't bite her above the heart. But she doesn't have long. It takes minutes for the basilisk venom to work. We have to get her up to the shore."

"How?" Ron asked, "She'll suffocate the second we get above water level."

"We'll figure out something." Harry helped Ron drag Hermione out of the mud and began to kick upwards, the basilisk's scream of agony still reverberating in his ears. In truth he had no idea how to save her, or what they would do when they reached the surface. The fact that they were fish eliminated any thoughts of Apparating into Number 17 for help, or even getting out of the lake. Harry couldn't even force himself to come up with an antidote. There was nothing in the world that could cure a basilisk bite – only phoenix tears. And neither Dumbledores were anywhere in the area…no one even knew where they were except maybe Ginny…

It was these thoughts that haunted Harry, rather than the roars of the basilisk as they swam upwards, the unchanging emerald water rippling coldly around them, Hermione trailing away her life's blood in their wake. Their only hope of saving Hermione was that the water would have deluded most of the poison…giving her the precious minutes she had to have before they would become human again.

Harry couldn't bring himself to look on Hermione as they continued to swim, lest he lose his head completely. He closed his eyes tightly as they continued to kick upwards. There had to be something…_something_ other than phoenix tears… he remembered reading something over the summer, back in Number 17 when Hermione had gone on her book craze and examined nearly every scroll in the house. There was something on basilisks… one antidote for their venom…

Ron's voice cut through his concentration, "We're almost there, and she's still breathing."

Harry felt some of the numbness leave his body. She was still alive then – but for how much longer he didn't know. They broke the surface, flopping onto the shore, Hermione continuing to bleed, their gills bursting, gasping for breath. He realized they couldn't stay.

"We have to get back in the water, Ron!" He gasped, reaching out for Hermione again. Ron nodded and they began to slide back into the water. And then he saw it. The spider. _Spiders flee before the basilisk because their webs are the only known antidote for basilisk poison…_

"The spider, Ron!" He shouted, the gills in his neck burning more and more with every second they remained above the water.

"W-What?" Ron looked at him in confusion. Not willing to waste precious moments of Hermione's remaining life on an answer, Harry sprang from the water again – ignoring the buzzing and the fogginess creeping in on his mind.

He grabbed blindly at the web, ignoring the hairy creature as it scuttled up his arm and then fell off. Splashing back into the lake, he stuffed the silvery threads into the deep gash in Hermione's arm, knowing with a sinking feeling that was all he could do – before collapsing into the water, his breathing ragged. Ron and Hermione sank down immediately, and they waited. It was then that the basilisk appeared again.

Harry saw its sinnowy shape uncurling in the darkness below and remembered suddenly why they had come. Looking back at Ron he warned,

"Stay here with Hermione. I need to get that Horcrux."

"What? No! You can't, Harry!" Ron shouted.

"I have to, Ron. If I don't – and she dies, it will all be for nothing."

"That's not a reason!" Ron bellowed.

"Stay there, Ron!" Harry said in a commanding tone, "I'm going down there."

He flipped over and dove downwards, swimming in the direction of the blinded basilisk, his wand outstretched. He could see its bloody sockets even from that distance as the moonlight illuminated the water between them, it was swimming at an incredible speed, faster than it ever had been in the Chamber of Secrets, and he understood immediately why the preferred battle ground of this giant serpent was the marine world.

"_Impediamenta!_" The basilisk spiraled to the side for a moment as Harry's hex hit it, and then it shot forwards, rebounding at an incredible speed, opening its jaws wide. Harry racked his mind for hexes that would work in this type of situation. Hermione had taught them a million over the summer…

"_Acido!_" He said automatically. The hissing acid zoomed down the open throat of the serpent, causing it to let out a horrific scream. "_Acido!_" Harry shouted again, "_Acido_!"

The serpent twisted and writhed in the water before him, narrowly missing him with its tail. Harry twisted aside nimbly and then he felt it, a sharp pain in his knee and a metallic cling. Godric's sword. How had he forgotten about it?

As his blood spiraled about them both, monster and human, Harry yanked the sword from his robes and held it at arms length, surveying the screaming monster, making his decision. He swam forwards, raising the sword high and hacked viciously at the sinewy neck of the green serpent. On the first blow, the sword rebounded off the metal like scales, on the second it delivered a shallow gash – the third succeeded where the others had not, and the basilisk's head was removed entirely from its curling body, the screeching immediately ceasing.

Harry stared at the corpse as it began to sink for a moment, his breathing ragged and his hands blistered from the hard, gleaming hilt of the shining sword. Spiraling, scarlet flowers floated around him – upwards towards the silhouettes of three figures… but that was just a trick of the light.

Harry blinked and looked again. There, it was only two again. He sheathed the sword and looked back down towards the bottom of the lake. The Horcrux was down there somewhere, amidst all that cursed treasure…

Harry began to swim downwards once more, feeling the change in temperature and the blood trickling slowly from his knee. The underwater vegetation brushed against his legs, leaving a gel-like slime upon them, adding to the gathered grime and algae mixed in blood that covered him already.

Harry stopped swimming when he reached the bottom, wiling himself to think about the task before him rather than Hermione breathing what was possibly her last in the arms of Ron…

The treasure gleamed coldly in the silvery-green light, and Harry found his eyes traveling over it uncertainly. If Voldemort was going to leave a mound of cursed treasure at the bottom of the lake with a basilisk, then the Horcrux concealed within it would have to be a treasure itself. Which would make it Hufflepuff's Cup, or Slytherin's locket…

Harry stared more intently at the pile of glimmering objects, searching with every sweep of his eyes for either of the two – and then he saw it. A shining, golden cup in the very center of the pile of treasure – looking rather worthless beside a fist sized diamond and ruby tiara.

Harry swam over to it eagerly, taking care not to allow even his flippers to touch the other treasure. When he stopped in front of it, Harry's mind – unbidden – replayed the last encounter he had had with a Horcrux…

"_But what if – what if it kills you?"_

"_Oh I doubt it would work like that," said Dumbledore easily. "Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island."_

_Harry couldn't believe it. Was this more of Dumbledore's insane determination to see the truth in everyone?_

"_Sir," said Harry, struggling to keep his voice reasonable. "Sir this is _Voldemort_ we're – "_

"_I'm sorry, Harry; I should have said he would not want to _immediately_ kill the person who reached this island," Dumbledore corrected himself, "He would want to keep them alive long enough to find out how they managed to penetrate so far through his defenses and, most importantly of all, why they were so intent upon emptying the basin. Do not forget that Lord Voldemort believes that he alone knows about his Horcruxes."_

_Harry made to speak again, but this time Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, frowning slightly at the emerald liquid, evidently thinking hard._

"_Undoubtedly," he said finally, "this potion will act in a way to prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain that I am distracted, or render me incapable in come other way…"_

Well, the potion had caused pain. Which meant that the cup might very well act in the same manner, or it was probably one of the others, loss of memory, or paralysis. Harry stared at it, thinking hard. Dumbledore had tried to summon the locket from the potion, and in the end had had to drink it – but there was no such visible guard around the cup.

Harry reached forwards tentatively, within a millimeter of the cup before withdrawing his hand anxiously, not wanting to touch the cup. The enchantment had to be on it then. There was no other guardian – other than the treasure surrounding it, which was probably hexed to the enth degree. Harry scrutinized it for some time, if it was pain he could handle it – but losing his memory wasn't something he was willing to barter with, not when Hermione was floating so precariously between life and death above him… No, no he couldn't think about that now.

Seconds…minutes dragged by. It was getting ridiculous now. He should just grab it, and deal with the worst when it came. It wouldn't be long before he turned back to human…

Harry pulled out his wand, waving it at the Horcrux. Voldemort would have left himself a way to get at it…Voldemort _would_ have left a way to access it. Or would he have? All he needed was to see the Horcrux, not touch it…

Harry pocketed his wand again, staring at the cup with indecision. He didn't know anything about removing jinxes, Hermione had focused more on the offensive and defensive aspects in their training…he'd have to have a word with her about that later on…if there _was_ later on.

Harry shook his head, ridding it of unnecessary thoughts, staring at the cup. And then he felt it, his feet were changing – the toes were shrinking, separating – this was it, the moment of truth.

Harry leaned forwards and stretched out to grab the handle of the shiny, golden cup. For a moment it was cool and smooth, held firmly in his hand…and then he was plunged into darkness.

**A/N:**

**Wow. This chapter turned out to be shorter than I expected. Well, it didn't have very much dialogue after all, it was mostly fighting, so I think I did fairly well lengthwise. _Note_: the dialogue between Harry/Dumbledore was taken from page 569 of the Halfblood Prince by J.K. Rowling. Now that I feel properly legal on to the replies…**

**Renevatio:** Ah yes, the tragedies of a dark hour on the lawns during which Hermione is being questioned on her feelings for Harry... how I wish that scene would be included in the _real_ books slightly off topic I guess we'll never know what her expression _was_, but we shall know her feelings...in time. :) Thanks about the writing compliment, I've actually started to plan out my chapters before I write them rather than scrawl rather _type_ them out on whim. Which is an improvement for me.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Well, I don't think it's just H/Hr fans who are prejudiced against Ginny. Deep down, every ship hates her okay maybe not, but I _wish_ actually, you are right, Hermione is too smart for her good. But I won't say anything more, about that or the possible red herring on Ginny & Voldie's past. Because that would say too much or maybe I'm just giving it all away now? scratches chin speculatively. oh well. I'm too tired to think about it at the moment anyways, thanks for reviewing and hopefully I'll type up a longer chappie next!

**Winnipeg:** SHE IS?!?!? the caps signify my screaming and the winces of my family two floors up OH MY GOSH! I'm so happy now! does happy jig was it on her site or what? But anyways. I think we all have a tad bit of Krum inside each of us. You are right. There's something addicting about saying "vell". So far though, the writer's block hasn't hit me yet which is a first, I usually get stuck ten chappies in to a fic which is good for everyone involved in the writing/reading stage of this fic. Which means Umbridge is for the moment, off the list of recurring characters. On to the "malferret". Can't say anything about him _helping_ the trio, or about enemies asking each other out, only time will tell though as a hint, the next chappie might give away a little somthin' somthing and until then, adiue or however it's spelled, I don't take French/?, I'm an Italian student :)

**grannyHPfan:** Ah, several bad things happen in a short amount of time, that's all I'll say for now on the scar/summoning. by the way, the coma thing - didn't work out too well. little sis bounced on me repeatedly until I got off my bed, will try again soon. However, the next chappie will reveal several/all haven't written it yet so am not positive things that you mentioned/others have mentioned. Except for the spy of course. Or Rowena's Heir. Or who Hermy likes. Okay, so it's not _all_, but it will be important.

**mathiasgranger:** Thanks, now I can fully understand when someone says "Red Herring alert!" or whatever. It was bothering me for quite some time not knowing what it was oh, and yeah, Hermy does tend to calm down Harry. I've noticed she's the only one... throughout the whole series unless you count Dumbledore who only calmed H down because there was a lack of things to break who can make him stop yelling and start thinking. Which makes her totally better than Ginny, who would just jump off the cliff _with_ Harry and think it was romantic. Ugh. She disgusts me. and that was totally off topic 

**Cordi W:** Hmm, really? Sorry, about that. always thought it was a Scottish thing will have to double check & then fix the mistake. Thanks for the thumbs up:)

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Sorry, Horcrux destruction wasn't this chappie H got into a little trouble instead hopefully I'll get it in the next chapter. Depends on how much I plan on jamming into the poor thing. Until then!

**To all of my readers/reviewers: thanks for taking the time to review (and/or) read my story! Your support really does encourage me about the story and may be the reason I haven't hit writer's block yet and I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! which is pointless to say now, considering I mean to say it again in the next few chappies right before the holiday break **


	26. Ch 26: The Silver Shaft

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Silver Shaft**

Harry could vaguely hear low voices murmuring over him, muttering something incoherent and low… snags of words caught in his memory…

"…found him with this…"

"…be alright?"

"…no…he's dying…"

Harry slipped back into unconsciousness, his mind swirling in an abyss of blackness from which there was no way out. Random images whirled past his closed eyes, blurry and out of focus…

"Harry?" The voice was distant, distorted. "Harry?"

He sat up slowly, pulling himself upwards as if there were lead weights attached to his arms; his eyes still shut tightly. A creak in the mattress and its sinking three inches told him someone had sat down beside him.

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes. It was Ron. The blurry outline of vivacious red hair and a long nose told him that. He reached out blindly for his glasses. Ron handed them to him wordlessly. Harry slid them comfortably over his nose, the images around him becoming instantly clearer.

He was lying in a clean white bed in a small wooden room illuminated by a single candle. Godric's sword had fallen on the floor beside the bed where he lay, the flickering light of the candle making it gleam coldly in the shadows.

"Where am I?"

"Number 17…Dumbledore's."

"I know Number 17 is Dumbledore's, Ron." Harry said, turning to look over at him. One look was all he needed. Something was terribly wrong. Ron quickly averted his eyes. A knot tightened in Harry's stomach.

"Why am I here, Ron? Why am I in bed?"

Ron still wasn't looking at him. He just shrugged, it was more like a twitch – as if he were flinching. From what?

"Ron, why am I here? Tell me what happened." Harry sat up straighter in the bed and winced. His knee was covered in a huge scab. Ron still wouldn't look at him. "Where's Hermione?" Harry demanded, looking around and noticing her absence for the first time. "Where's Dumbledore? Where is everyone?"

Ron looked at him slowly. "Hermione's downstairs, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked. There was something terribly wrong about Ron's voice…the shifting in his eyes. "Tell me what's happening."

Ron sighed and dropped his gaze again, though he spoke nonetheless. "We went hunting for a Horcrux, Harry."

"Yes, I know _that_, Ron. We went to Loch Ness."

"There was a basilisk."

Harry nodded, "Yes. We were discussing that by the shore."

"Hermione got bitten."

Harry stared at him in disbelief, feeling the blood drain slowly from his face. "_What_?"

"She got bit…above the shoulder. You killed the basilisk once we got her back up to the surface with Godric's sword and…"

"Is she dead?" Harry demanded, feeling the icy cold grip of panic clutching at his heart…his throat, forcing the breath from him.

"No…no, you saved her." Ron's voice was flat.

"Then what's wrong?" Harry demanded, "And why don't I remember any of this?" He added quickly.

"You don't remember because the cup was jinxed, Harry." Ron said slowly, still not looking at him. "It caused you to lose all memory of the fight for the Horcrux, I guess – because you remember everything else up to getting into Loch Ness – right?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, but…but why?"

"I don't know." Ron was slumped over, "Maybe You-Know-Who doesn't want you to remember how to get at the Horcrux or what it is. You would have died down there anyways. You were knocked unconscious as soon as you touched the cup according to Malfoy-"

"_What_?"

Ron looked at him blankly. "Malfoy saved you, Harry. He saved all of us. Don't know how he figured it out. One moment he wasn't there, then there was a crack and he was. He asked if you were in the lake, used the Bubblehead Charm and dove down there."

Harry couldn't even formulate a question, this was too much in too little time. He stared at Ron as he continued, using the same blank tone.

"Hermione and I changed back to humans then, and I got her onto the shore. Then Malfoy re-emerged with you completely human, the Horcrux was still in your hand. He Apparated us here, because I was never any good at it, and we've been here ever since. Well, not the _whole_ time.

"They took Hermione downstairs and Dumbledore cried on her. The spider web kept her alive long enough fortunately, but it wouldn't have been enough to actually serve as an antidote. She's still unconscious down there because of her shoulder. It's broken in two places and completely mangled – "

"They'll be able to fix it though!" Harry interjected.

"Yeah…I guess. We haven't been able to get Snape over here yet though… not with well…" Ron's eyes shifted uneasily. "Not with you unconscious and all that."

"But where is everyone?" Harry demanded, the knots in his stomach tightening. He wanted to force Ron to stop speaking so hopelessly, for him to look him straight in the eye and tell him what was going on – what was happening…

"They're out." Ron said evasively. "They asked me to stay here and wait for you to wake up."

"But why?" Harry asked irritably, "And what about the Horcrux? Did they destroy it? How did Dumbledore do it?"

"Yes," Ron said glumly, "Dumbledore destroyed it first thing…after crying on Hermione and getting you in bed of course. Then Malfoy talked to him. He was really pale…and worried and – Dumbledore!" Ron had whirled around and was looking towards the doorway of the room where an old man in long, purple robes stood, every line on his face etched perfectly in the light of the candle.

"Please leave us, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said quietly, "I need to speak with Harry in private."

"Sure." Ron got up and left the room quickly without another word. Dumbledore shut the door firmly behind him and walked slowly over to Harry, his eyes sad and tired.

"Is something wrong with me, professor?" Harry asked uncertainly, wanting to know the worst if that was indeed the case. Dumbledore smiled dryly.

"No, Harry. Nothing is wrong with you – save a brief loss of memory. But I believe Mr. Weasley filled you in on what happened."

Harry nodded, a thousand questions forming in his head as he did so. "Then what's going on? Is it Hermione? Is she - ?"

"No, Miss Granger is on the mend, Harry. I have already called for Severus. The problem does not lie with your venture tonight, Harry, though I dare say without it we might not have learned of it in time."

Dumbledore paused, as if trying to figure out how to say what was needed to be said. Harry waited, though it took every ounce of his willpower not to bombard Dumbledore with questions.

"Draco Malfoy felt the Dark Mark burn this evening, though I don't think he realized what it meant. At the time, he was terrified and worried. Severus and I have been teaching him skills he will need, but at the moment the Death Eaters and Voldemort all view him as a traitor. According to what I gathered from him and the little your friend Ronald could tell me, he tried to tell you not to go out tonight, thinking that Voldemort had called his Death Eaters together in the hopes of killing you.

"He was wrong though, it was someone else Voldemort had set his sights on. You and your friends progressed to Loch Ness, leaving Draco behind. He, being a Secret, was invisible to everyone and managed to sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room where you and your friends had left your books and other such paraphernalia lying around. He figured out where you were headed and Apparated there as soon as he was off the grounds.

"By that time Miss Granger had already been bitten and the gillyweed was nearing the end of its duration. He went down to the bottom of the lake, found you and brought you back up to the surface. From there he Apparated here, and that is the extent – for the most part – of your friend Ronald's knowledge."

"But why would Malfoy do that for me?" Harry asked, unable to believe it. "He's hated us our whole -!"

"I think that you had best ask Draco that question yourself, for he alone knows the answer, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, his blue eyes tired.

Harry fell silent, not knowing what to say. Finally, Dumbledore continued.

"Mr. Malfoy asked to speak with me quickly in private. He told me of the Mark burning and what he thought Voldemort was up to-!"

"Why didn't Snape tell you?"

"_Severus_ was elsewhere at the time, Harry, and it was impossible for him to Apparate from his location, Harry. Now do not interrupt me again, I have important news to tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry sat back and waited.

Dumbledore sighed and continued. "I realized that Draco had been partly right. Voldemort was after you three, but he was going about it in a roundabout manner, hoping to eliminate all obstacles before going in for the kill." Dumbledore paused. "I cannot think of any easy way to tell you this, Harry, so I will just say it straight out. Remus Lupin has been attacked by the Death Eaters."

Harry felt the numbness sweep through him again, that same cold, irreversible despair.

"He is in St. Mungo's now, and they don't know if he will survive. The Death Eaters used nearly every pain extracting curse that they knew… including some of Severus', yes Harry, I do know of the _Hlafblood Prince_," Dumbledore said in response to Harry's shocked expression.

"They did not mean to kill him, merely to extract information – the same as they meant to do with Kingsley…" Dumbledore trailed off into silence, his face troubled. Finally, he added, "I do not know if they learned anything from him, though judging by the…" Dumbledore's voice shook a little, "…the damage on him, I would say no."

They sat on the bed together, each lost to their own thoughts for several minutes, the candle flickering and causing their shadows to dance mournfully along the walls. The only sound was the wind against the house, and the distant bleating of the goats…the jingle of their bells.

It seemed impossible to Harry that this was happening…all in one night. He had lost his memory of the Horcrux hunt, Hermione had been mortally injured, Lupin was near death… He was too numb to even cry, the anxiety was eating him away from inside, forcing his eyes to remain open, forcing a cold sweat to appear on his brow. It couldn't be happening. Not again. Once more, Voldemort was lashing out at those close to Harry. His parents…Sirius…Dumbledore…now Lupin. He couldn't let him get away with this. Harry clenched his fists together tightly just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak again,

"I do believe that is Severus coming just now. I'll have him look at Miss Granger. Excuse me, Harry." He made to leave, but Harry swung his legs over the bed.

"I'm coming too."

"Harry, you need to get your rest-!"

"I have to see if she's okay," Harry said firmly. "It's my fault she's hurt."

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, as if pondering something, looked away, and then nodded shortly. "Very well then, Harry. We shall go down quietly."

They walked down the creaking stairs as silently as possible, stopping when they reached the study where Hermione was lying on the couch. A fire was crackling quietly in the hearth, the golden flames illuminating her white face and causing Harry's heart to skip nervously in his chest. Ron was sitting down on the rug next to the couch, his head bowed in his hands, shaking slightly.

"Why does Snape have to look at her?" Harry demanded, "Can't you just cry on her?"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "It doesn't work like that, Harry. Some things are internal, and they can't be touched by phoenix tears."

"And _Snape_ can help where you can't?" Harry exclaimed, anger boiling up in him at the thought of Snape acting as nurse to Hermione.

"Yes, he can, Harry. He excels in Potions, as even you must admit, and we need the best in this case."

"So get Slughorn!" Harry said bitterly.

"_Horace_ does not know that I am alive, and it would be best to keep it that way, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was firm, and his eyes were hard. Harry could tell he wouldn't stand anything else from him. He slumped onto the racking chair opposite the couch, staring at Hermione's sleeping form. The door opened, and Snape entered, looking extremely harried.

"The Death Eaters attacked as soon as they were finished with Remus, fortunately, they didn't see me properly-!" He stopped at the sight of Harry and Ron. Dumbledore nodded shortly.

"We will talk it over at a later date, Severus. At the moment though, Miss Granger is in desperate need of the Blood Regeneration potion."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore's words, his eyes meeting those of his old headmaster silently. They were worried, there was no doubt about it. Dumbledore broke the contact.

"You have some already on you, I assume?"

"Yes, but hardly enough. I was planning on using it on Remus…"

"St. Mungo's can take care of that, Severus. Miss Granger needs the potion at the moment."

Snape nodded and dug into his robes, pulling out a crystal vial filled with a blood red liquid. He strode over to Hermione, pushing Ron aside, forcing open her mouth. He held the vial over her mouth until every last drop had drained out and some of the color had returned to her cheeks.

With a squelching noise, he pushed the cork back into the vial and pocketed it, turning around to face Dumbledore. "May I speak with you in private now?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned towards the stairs, turning back to look at Harry and Ron while Snape mounted the stairs. "Let her sleep, she has been through quite an ordeal. And Harry,"

With some effort, Harry removed his gaze from Hermione's raggedly breathing form to look at Dumbledore. "Yes?"

"I shall need to speak with you before you return to Hogwarts."

.xxxxxxx.

Harry and Ron sat by Hermione the rest of the night and most of the next morning. They watched in silence as the fire burned down to nothing but glowing cinders and winking coals. Darkness slid in through the window in the hours before dawn, and the only illumination was the reflection of the fire's ashes in their eyes; small, glassy torches in the darkness – staring in one direction.

There was no dawn that morning, the skies remained overcast and cloudy, shedding no light on the already darkened world. Sometime around five o' clock in the morning, Snape hurried down the stairs and out the front door without a word to either of them. A loud crack told them he had Disapparated. Dumbledore came down the stairs shortly thereafter and asked them if they had any appetite for breakfast. Though they both shook their heads, he proceeded to make it anyways, and called them all in for their meal half an hour later.

Harry and Ron took their seats at the small table, and Dumbledore sat down next to them. They saw he had set a fourth place.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked.

"Draco," Dumbledore said calmly, "He's still up in his room. Would you mind calling him for breakfast?"

Harry got up from the table wordlessly and started up the stairs, his mind too tired to even think anymore. He stopped in front of Draco's door and knocked on it quietly.

"What is it?"

"Dumbledore's got breakfast," Harry said awkwardly.

The door opened and Draco stood there, dark circles under his eyes and looking extremely worse for the wear. Harry looked at him awkwardly, not knowing what to say. They'd been enemies for six years…then they'd been pushed together by chance – but they'd still loathed each other. And now, for no reason – Malfoy _Malfoy_ had saved his life.

"Er…thanks." Harry muttered.

Draco looked surprised. He quickly covered it with a scowl. "Well I figured you were bound to screw it up somehow."

They stood there for awhile, neither of them looking at each other. Finally, Harry managed,

"Hermione would've died if you hadn't come. We all would have."

Malfoy said nothing. Harry went on, though it seemed to be burning his throat for him to say it…

"Voldemort would have won."

Malfoy subconsciously clutched at his forearm, paling slightly. Harry ignored him.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Draco demanded, his voice sneering.

"Follow us…save us."

Draco averted his eyes, looking extremely awkward. He tried to keep his voice cold and sneering, but his voice cracked and he sighed, looking properly at Harry for the first time.

"We're never going to be friends, Potter, and I certainly don't want to be," He said truthfully, "I did what I did last night because you're our only hope. With your death comes ours. True, I've had a rough time making my decision, and I know I made a big mistake last year. But I…I chose my side on the Astronomy Tower, I've picked the side against … him. And," Draco looked away, staring at the ceiling, "and we can't win this without you."

Harry looked at him in surprise for a long time before managing to shrug awkwardly, pretending this news meant nothing to him; though inside he was reeling with shock. Malfoy had just admitted that they needed him…that _he_ needed Harry alive! He couldn't believe it.

When he spoke again, his voice seemed oddly contracted, "Breakfast's ready, Malfoy."

They walked downstairs wordlessly, not looking at each other at all throughout the whole meal. After they had finished eating, Draco hurried upstairs, and Dumbledore took Harry aside.

"Harry," he said, leading him into the kitchen and shutting the door behind them. "Harry, I need you to come back here tomorrow, Sunday, alone. There is something I need to teach you."

"Why can't Hermione and Ron-?"

"Harry, I need you to come here alone. This is very important magic I am about to show you… and you cannot have any distractions while I teach it to you. Understood?"

"Is it how to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked, clenching his fists, "How to destroy his Horcruxes?"

"Yes, Harry, it is. And when you have discovered the Heir of Rowena, then I shall show it to her as well."

"Oh…right." Harry had completely forgotten about the Heir he had yet to find. "But how will I know who she is?"

Dumbledore smiled faintly, some of the old sparkle returning to his eyes. "Believe me, Harry, you'll know when you're right."

Harry opened his mouth to question him further, but Ron came running into the kitchen at that point, a wild joy illuminated from his face.

"_Hermione_!" He exclaimed, "She's awake! Come on!"

Harry's stomach leapt and he tore after Ron into the Study where Hermione was pulling herself into a sitting position on the couch, her face still pale though she was smiling, her shoulder now perfectly mended from Dumbledore's tears.

"Good morning," she said, her voice a little fainter than usual but otherwise perfectly normal. Dumbledore walked into the room, smiling.

"Hello, Miss Granger. You are feeling better then, I trust?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Good, then I shall leave you to your greetings. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Dumbledore turned to the staircase and began to walk upwards as Harry and Ron both sat down next to Hermione, grinning at her uncontrollably.

She pinked slightly at their obvious smiles of relief but otherwise retained her composure. "So, what happened last night?"

"You'd have to ask Ron," Harry said, half laughing half serious, "I lost my memory on the whole ordeal when I touched the cup-!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, genuinely worried.

"I still have it up to Loch Ness," Harry said quickly, "I haven't forgotten the last seven years or anything."

Hermione looked incredibly relieved, though she began to badger him about falling for something so obvious. They went on for some time, bickering good-naturedly, no one wanting to talk about Hermione's close scrape with death. It wasn't until they broached the subject of the Horcruxe's fate that Harry and Ron told her about the attack on Lupin. At the news, Hermione's lips trembled and her eyes watered,

"He's going to make it though?" She asked them quickly, looking from Harry to Ron and back again. "He's going to live?"

"They don't know. Mungo's took him in first."

"But Dumbledore, he's a phoenix – he should have cried on Lupin…" Hermione spluttered.

Harry avoided her gaze and let Ron answer that one.

"Well, they…um," Ron's ears reddened and his voice dropped to a whisper, "they found out about us first and Dumbledore was tending to you…when, when they realized Lupin was the one they'd targeted. When he got there Mungo's employees had already arrived and well…they took him before we could."

Hermione looked away, trembling slightly. Harry touched her hand comfortingly,

"It's not your fault, Hermione. I was hurt as well."

She shook her head, unable to manage anything but a high pitched squeak.

"Hermione, these things happen," Harry said quickly.

"It's – it's not that, Harry!" She interjected, wiping irritably at her eyes, "It's because…" she sniffed loudly and stopped trying to talk. Harry pulled her close in a hug and felt her sob into his shoulder, Ron's hand patting her awkwardly on the head next to him.

"He'll…he'll be fine," Hermione breathed in between her sobs, "He's got to be."

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the pause in updating, I got rather caught up in the Holiday Shopping Spree (I still hve several gifts to buy and no money growls angrily and proceeds to rip out hair from stress ) so it took me awhile to type this up. But aside from that, onto the reviews...**

**mathiasgranger:** Sorry if I seem like a twit. What did you mean by saying "it will be interesting to sort out the fallout from the endeavor though"?

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Don't worry, Harry hasn't suffered any long term damage though I guess that's rather obvious now I couldn't bear to do that to him. Nope, Hermy wants him whole and undamaged. And we have to keep Hermy happy. :)

**Winnipeg:** Well, most of your questions were answered in this chapter, so I can only grin and say "nothing bad happened see?" except for Lupin being attacked which was a necessary evil I'm so happy though! She's doing it! She's doing it! I'll have to go spread the news...but that's off topic. Well. Malfoy has his reasons - he explained some of them in this chappie - but he still has some ulterior motives that we haven't discovered yet. But Hermy might have an idea... :)

**Souunga:** laughing I was wondering where you'd got to, and now I know - your computer enjoys torturing you as much as mine used to! fortunately I got a new explorer version so it's much better now It's fine, don't worry about missing the reviews. I did the same thing when my computer wouldn't let me update. They're just evil. But now I'm ranting. I will say nothing more on "Malfoy the Spy" theory save that he has "ulterior motives we don't know of" because I don't want to give anything else away this early on. However. On the Ginny subject, I suppose I don't "hate" her either, but I'm definitely irritated. I got nothing from her character either the first time I read the series. Then I was introduced to D/G and she was my favorite character. H/Hr fell into the background cause I was sure they'd happen no matter what then HBP came, and all my dreams for couplings were out the window and I got mad. Thus the Ginny Basher has come out in me, and I have returned to making H/Hr my patron ship. Now that I've said all that, I suppose it's obvious I support the ship D/G. I don't want you to think it's hard in stone that D/G will happen here just because of it though, I personally don't care who she gets together with anymore as long as it's not Harry. But that's off subject. Point is, Draco might be mad at Harry about Ginny - he might not be. Only time will tell. :) P.S. I like long reviews 

**Renevatio**: grins so do we all, problem is Harry had a minor memory lapse and has thus forgotten his feelings at the time...which might put him a step back in realizing "I Harry James Potter am in love with Hermione Granger", which might have been the objective in the first place :) must stop before begin to rant I couldn't resist the little H/Hr hug at the end of the chappie though, that one's for all you Delusional Harmony Shippers out there:)

**CharmedNightSkye:** No, it's fine. I actually like answering the questions. You can never ask too many unless you're like my little sister and merely ask "will Harry and Hermione get together?" or whatever other ship she wants over and over again . Yep. Harry didn't want to leave Hermy and Ron...too bad he forget that little emotion though, eh? yes, I hate myself for being so evil too and I'm just as lazy as you. I used as many other words as I could in replacement of basilisk. the thing's just a pain in the you-know-where to spell 

**grannyHPfan:** He passed out from the Horcrux - that was Voldy's protection on it. His plan was for the person trying to steal it to lose their memory and die of drowning. Or from the basilisk. Or possibly something else, we'll never know though because I'm no Dark Lord and can't come up with dastardly schemes like he can... :) Looking forward to the next review!

**Aryn:** laughs It really is delightful to be an author and drive your readers to the edges of their seats. You shoould try it some time :) or maybe that's just my diabolical self speaking ? 

**caramary:** Cliffhangers are my friends. They force reviews from people laughs thanks for reviewing, and I guess I wasn't as quick to update on this chappie - but that's explained in the A/N.

**Wolviezchick:** Thanks! But don't fail your classes because of me! stops smiling and stares at assignment notebook, math test tomorrow !?...just kidding :) that was my sarcasm for the month Really looking forwards to the next review, and I hope this chapter was just as interesting as the previous ones when writing it I thought it was pretty broing, but whatever, I'm always overly - critical 

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I wasn't expecting that many! But hey, the more the merrier! This is a little random, but I was wondering if all of you reading this story were H/Hr shippers/believers in the other portkey ships? If you're not that's perfectly fine, it'd be interesting to hear an R/Hr's take on things :)**

**Until the next chappie! **

**LuvFantasy**


	27. Ch 27: Amore Infinite

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Amore Infinite**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all went back to Hogwarts a few hours later in the evening that day and headed straight to the Heads' Common Room, each taking a seat around the fire; Ron and Hermione on the couch, Harry and Draco opposite each other.

"I think we need to talk about what happened," Hermione said quietly, her eyes still red from crying. Draco's mouth twitched but he made no other movement. Neither did anyone else. Hermione sighed and began to speak in a very small, but determined voice – though it still trembled slightly from crying – "It's important that we get on the same level with each other, and remain so throughout the rest of the war. I don't expect us to become friends, but I'd like it if…" she bit her lip, casting Harry and the other two nervous glances, "…if we could get along."

No one moved, save Ron itching his elbow irritably. Hermione was looking more and more nervous as each minute passed. "Malfoy…I'd like to thank you, I would have died if you hadn't come for us."

Draco looked at her in surprise and then hastily rearranged his face, shrugging her off and looking back into the fire. Hermione looked pointedly at Ron. He spoke quietly while staring into the floor,

"Malfoy, I would have lost my two best friends if it weren't for you."

As Hermione made to prod Harry, Draco interrupted.

"I don't want your thanks," he said coldly. "I just want us to know we're all on the same side. I don't need or desire your friendship."

Hermione looked as if he had slapped her in the face. Malfoy didn't change his expression at all. "There's too much bad blood between us, and I'm not going to try and change that. I'll save you if I see any of you are in trouble because my skin depends on it…" he looked into the fire, "…and I reckon you'd do the same for me."

He stood up hastily, not looking at any of them, and hastened into the room he shared with Harry, shutting the door behind him. Ron was the first to speak.

"Do you think he meant it?"

"Yeah," Harry said, not knowing how he knew – but knowing for sure he was right. "He wouldn't have saved us if he didn't mean it."

Ron sighed loudly and looked down at his hands. "I don't know what to think anymore. Hermione nearly died tonight – you practically went mental. Lupin's been attacked, and Malfoy's saved our lives." He shook his head slowly, continuing to stare down into his palms.

"Well I think we should still try to befriend him," Hermione said quietly, her brown eyes reflecting the golden light of the fire, her cheeks rosy from the close heat. "It's important that we present a strong front against the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Harry looked over at her, feeling an emotion he couldn't quite describe stealing through him. He'd nearly lost her…if it hadn't been for Malfoy. He turned away to stare into the flames, trying to think logically.

"I think…" he paused and thought of everything he and Malfoy had done to each other over the last few years. It had all started with him, making a decision that would change his life forever… and he and Malfoy had been sworn enemies ever since. Rather like his father and Snape, but Snape had never saved Lily – Harry jumped, his thoughts broken. Where had _that_ come from?

"Harry?" Hermione asked, calling his attention back onto her and Ron, seated on the couch together. "What do you think?"

"I agree with Malfoy," Harry said quickly, his thoughts completely scattered and his mind reeling. He could still feel her eyes on him, boring in through the back of his head, as if she were trying to read his thoughts. He felt his cheeks burn at the very idea, and he stood up hastily.

"Listen, I'm going to bed," Harry muttered. "Dumbledore wants me to Apparate to Number 17 alone tomorrow, so I'll probably be gone all day -!"

"Why alone?" Hermione asked, "Did he say?"

"Yeah, he wants to teach me a new spell. The one I'll use in the battle against Voldemort."

"Oh."

Harry looked over at her sharply. The Hermione he knew would have had a far more energetic reaction to learning that piece of information. But perhaps she was just tired… they had been through a lot that day. He started walking back towards the Head Boy's room.

"Well, good night."

"Good night, Harry."

.xxxxxxx.

Harry left Hogwarts early in the morning, walking across the frosted grass quietly, his breath coming out in white puffs of silvery cloud. There was a thin mist shrouding the castle, and the sun had only just begun to rise, its pinkish tint was just peeking over the horizon, begging to burn away the mist. He walked in silence, alone save for his thoughts, and Apparated as soon as he left the grounds, appearing with a loud crack in Number 17 seconds later.

Dumbledore was waiting for him by the door, wearing long green robes and a serious expression, his eyes drawn and tired.

"Is there any news on Lupin?" Harry asked as soon as Dumbledore shut the door behind him.

"Yes, but it is still the same. He has neither improved or worsened." Dumbedore took Harry's cloak and hung it on the peg beside the door.

Harry turned to look at him, the fire crackling noisily behind them. "I have to see him, sir. He's like a father to me."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly, "I know, Harry. And you will visit him, but not yet."

"Why not? He could die…sir."

Dumbledore sighed loudly, "You are right, Harry, but it would be best if we waited."

"Best?" Harry demanded, unable to close his ears to the anger in his voice. "_Best?_ He's dying!"

Dumbledore spoke quietly, neither raising his voice or his hands, "I know, and perhaps someday, Harry, you will understand why this must be done."

"Why sir?" He demanded, feeling the blood rush through his veins.

"You can see him in a few weeks, Harry. But no sooner."

"Why?" Harry repeated, conscious of Dumbledore's attempts to avoid the question. Dumbledore looked at him gravely.

"One day, you will know. But that day is not now." He strode over to the bookcase, removing a heavy leather bound book and turning through the yellow pages quickly, scanning them. Harry watched him wordlessly, trying to restrain himself from shouting. After some minutes of this strained interlude, Dumbledore looked over at Harry.

"I need you to listen to this, Harry, it is very important."

Harry didn't answer, he merely looked over at Dumbledore expectantly. The elderly man began to read.

" 'Amonge the oldest magicks in our world, are the three spells of power. _Avada Kedavra_, _Speranza, _and _Amore Infinite_. The first, being unforgiveable, completely destroys the victim and is the maine weapon of those involved in Dark Magicks. The second inspires all magical beings to hope in the promise of a new and better life, and is used by both sides – good and light – to urge their minions on to higher feats. The last is the weapon of the Light, and is most famous for its use in the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin, when the two founders faced each other down on the battlefield – armed each with their own spell.'" Dumbledore stopped reading and closed the book, placing it back on the shelf of the bookcase and turning to look at Harry.

"That is the only mention of the spell in countless texts, it is extremely unwell-known among the wizarding world." He sat down in the rocking chair and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch Hermione had lain on the previous evening. Harry sat down and looked over at him expectantly.

"What does it do…sir?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I was wondering when you would ask, Harry, but first I would take you back on a little trip."

"In the Pensieve?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded shortly. "Yes, my own memory of course." He pulled his wand out from his sleeve and tapped a wooden board along the base of the wall. It instantly slid sideways, revealing an empty niche with a wooden floor covered in about an inch of dust. This covering moved aside to reveal a hidden cache underneath it where a stone pensieve sat. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the pensieve flew into the air towards them, hovering for a moment about a foot from the ground before placing itself upon it gingerly. Dumbledore returned his wand to his sleeve and turned to Harry,

"After you."

Harry stood up and leaned over the Pensieve for a moment, watching the thoughts and memories of Dumbledore swirling around inside. They twisted and formed into a visage of a dank, boarded up square room where two men – from the look of it – stood. One with light brown hair, spectacles and bright purple robes, the other balding and slightly stooped, dressed smartly in a fresh tuxedo. Harry looked over at Dumbledore for affirmation this was the correct memory. Dumbledore gave a quick nod and Harry dropped himself into the past, landing with a painful crash on the Oriental rug covering the stone floor. He stood up, rubbing his arm, and Dumbledore appeared beside him.

"Look, Harry."

Dumbledore pointed towards the two men, and Harry received a shock. It was Dumbledore there, a much, much younger version. He looked to be scarcely more than twenty three. He was saying something to the old man next to him, and the balding gentleman was shaking his head back and forth resolutely, his thick gray mustache swaying ever so little as he did so.

"I am sorry, Mr …" the elderly man paused, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore," came the light reply.

"Well, I am sorry, Mr. _Dumbledore_, but I cannot part with these books. It has taken me nearly thirty seven years to collect them."

"Sir Walter," Dumbledore said quietly, "I am not asking to keep them. I merely wish to look at them for short time. Half an hour is all I need."

"You can look through fifty-four ancient books dating from the Medieval Era in thirty minutes," the man said skeptically, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Hardly fifty-four books, Sir Walter. I merely wish to look at one."

"Oh, and which one would that be?" Sir Walter demanded, his voice slightly on the offensive.

"The one entitled _The Light and the Dark: Moste Amazing Spells_ by one Rodolfus Monk."

Sir Walter's expression hardened. "And why would you want that one? And where exactly did you say you were from, Mr. _Dumbledore_?" He eyed his robes disdainfully, "You hardly look to be a curator."

Dumbledore smiled, "I am a professor, Sir Walter Morningside. I teach at a…university."

"Oh, which one?"

"Hogwarts."

"Never heard of it," Sir Walter said gruffly, "And what would a professor such as yourself want with a book on magic anyways. We hardly teach _that_ here in England."

"For the same reason you wish to collect it," Dumbledore replied, "The quest for knowledge and antiquity." He bowed his head slightly, and Harry saw what Sir Walter Morningside missed. A small stream of silver sparks fly from Dumbledore's concealed wand.

Sir Walter's expression softened slightly. "You'll only need it for half an hour you say?"

"Yes."

"And you'd keep the book in the Library? Never remove it from its casing?"

"Only to turn the pages."

"Then come with me, I'll disarm the alarm for you."

Sir Walter Morningside began to lead Dumbledore in the direction of the Library, and the older Dumbledore touched Harry's arm.

"It is time to go."

They began to fall backwards, and Harry found himself flung back onto the ground in Number 17, Dumbledore landing neatly in his rocker. As he lifted himself up from the floor and sat back down on the couch, Dumbledore waved his wand and the Pensieve flew back into the hidden niche, the boards returning to their original positions and hiding it away from view.

Dumbledore looked back over at Harry. "You heard of a Muggle killing over the summer, I trust?"

Harry nodded slowly, he remembered vaguely hearing about one. Dumbledore's face was grave.

"Voldemort tracked down Sir Walter Morningside and killed him when he discovered a lack of literature."

"You mean he was there…for the same book you were?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, he was."

"So you took the book…all those years ago?"

He nodded again. "I regretted doing it at the time, and I still regret it now…though the death of Mr. Morningside was inevitable, and had the book fallen into Voldemort's hands it would be grievous."

"But what was in the book, sir?"

"I just read what was in it to you, Harry."

Harry paused, frowning slightly. "That was it? A paragraph on old spells? That's what Voldemort's after?"

"No, Harry, it is far more than one book that Voldemort 'is after', though the paragraph in this book," Dumbledore nodded towards the bookcase, "does play a part."

Harrry waited for him to continue. He did.

"Voldemort, as I have told you before, Harry, is after your heart. Not in the literal sense, though I would imagine he would be glad to have that as well." Dumbledore sighed, his expression darkening slightly.

"The words enclosed in that ancient text are irreplaceable, and they are the way to destroy Voldemort."

"How?" Harry asked blankly. None of this was making sense at all.

"The spell _Amore Infinite_ is what he is after."

"Why would he want to know about a spell that could destroy him?"

"Voldemort is constantly aware of attempts to destroy his power and end his tyranny, Harry. He is well informed of the way Salazaar Slytherin died, having a portion of the Founder in himself. Godric used _Amore Infinite_ to destroy him, Harry."

"So…it's a killing spell then? Wouldn't that make in Unforigveable."

"No, Harry, it is far from a killing spell." Dumbledore stood up from the rocker and began to pace. "_Amore Infinite_ is a form of the love of its caster. It destroys all evil in its path, removing it from the living being it is cast at."

"So it _cleans_ people?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "It makes them _good_?"

Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked at him. "You could say that, yes," he said eventually, "though in the case of Slytherin and Voldemort there is far too much evil to leave even a shell of their former self."

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore began to pace again. "Slytherin and Voldemort both became so immersed in evil, Harry, that it became their life. Though I doubt that Slytherin made any Horcruxes in his time, Voldemort has – and he has become synonymous to the word. He has split his soul with the killing of others, and so each portion of his being is tainted, he cannot love, he cannot cast _Amore Infinite_…he cannot even survive its cleaning power. Neither could Slytherin." Dumbledore stopped pacing and looked over at Harry again. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Not really," Harry said truthfully.

Dumbledore sighed and took his seat once more in the rocker, forming a pyramid with his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"_Amore Infinite_ is used by exceptionally skilled wizards to clean evil from certain objects or people. It does this by fighting off the bad with the love of its caster. It destroys evil and leaves the good instead. In the case of Voldemort and Salazaar though, there was no good left. They were and are pure evil. Salazaar was destroyed by this spell. There was nothing left of him save his spirit which now lives on in Voldemort. You and the heir of Ravenclaw must join together with the heirlooms of Godric and Rowena and destroy this spirit of Salazaar at last with the joining of the two founders. Then you and the heir must destroy Voldemort with _your_ love…with this spell."

"Why can't we just _Avada Kedavra_ him?" Harry asked. "They do the same thing."

"No they don't!" Dumbledore stood up irritably once more, beginning to pace again, his arms clasped behind his back. "It is essential that you understand this, Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra_ relies on hate. The caster of this spell means not to destroy the evil, he means to destroy the _person_. All of him. He means for nothing to be left behind. If you used this spell on Voldemort, yes, you would kill him and his hatred – but you would replace his with your own. An Unforgiveable _is_ unforgiveable because of this. By using one, the cycle of hate never ends.

"_Amore Infinite_ on the other hand, relies on love. It destroys evil and creates love instead, leaving the good in a person. You and Rowena's Heir must use _this spell_ on Voldemort and his Horcruxes."

Harry thought about it for a moment, allowing this newfound knowledge to seep through him. He looked over at Dumbledore again, and found he understood. But there was still one thing he was unsure about. "I don't love anyone though. I can't cast the spell."

Dumbledore stopped pacing, and a smile spread over his face. He looked at Harry, "You do love, Harry. You love Lupin, your mere insistence on seeing him showed me that. You love the Weasleys, you love everyone on that list I made you write out. And they love you in return. You are far more capable of casting the spell than you believe."

"But I don't _love_ them love them. I just…care about them. Like I would a family."

"And that is enough. All the spell needs is love…pure and simple. It doesn't say _Erotic Infinite_ or _Platonic Infinite_…it says _Amore_. Just love, Harry. And you…you can love." Dumbledore smiled at him for a moment and then sat back down in his rocker.

"Unlike Voldemort, Harry, you can love completely. You can offer your whole being to one person and feel sadness when they scorn you and joy when they reciprocate your feelings." He paused and then looked at him, "Do you know what it even means to love?"

"Yeah," Harry said immediately.

"What?"

"Well…" Harry thought about it for a moment. "It means…laying yourself down for someone. Caring about them; making sacrifices."

Dumbledore nodded. "And it requires all of you to do that, Harry. A whole and unbroken soul. Voldemort has never realized this. He can't feel any emotions save those of hate, fear, and pride. He doesn't understand sadness or joy. He cannot love. By splitting his soul he broke his ability to do this. You can't give someone a part of you. You can only give them your whole self."

They sat together in silence for a little while, each lost to his own thoughts, the fire crackling in front of them. The grandfather clock ticked quietly, and out the window Harry could see that the sun had risen completely. One of the goats bleated outside. Harry looked over at Dumbledore.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking…whose love did you use to destroy those Horcruxes?"

Dumbledore looked at him, "My own, Harry…but that's not quite what you meant, is it?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled and looked back into the fire.

"I used my love for my brother, for you…for the Order."

Harry smiled and felt a warmth steal through him. Dumbledore chuckled softly, "I think you should go back to Hogwarts now and talk with your friends about this. Undoubtedly they are itching with curiosity. You will come back tomorrow with them of course, and I'll start teaching you how to cast it."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Alright. And I'll keep my eyes open for Rowena's Heir."

"Mind that you do, Harry. She could be closer than you think."

**A/N:**

**And on that enigmatic note, I leave you my readers and wish you a very merry Christmas/New Year's/Kwanza/Hanukka did I spell that right? /holiday! I hope you enjoyed this story up to the point, and the best of luck on those last minute shopping trips that's me , and before I write my replies, I have some interesting statistics for y'all couldn't resist the accent :**

**I had seven reviews for this chapter, and out of those seven, we had the following replies there I go again, referring to myself in the plural **

**_H/Hr:_** 43 percent 3/7

**_Portkey Ships Supporter:_** 29 percent 2/7

**_No Reply:_** 43 percent 3/7

**_Other Ships:_** 14 percent 1/7

**Note, some people put down more than one answer. But whatever, onto replies:**

**Winnipeg:** Aww, you unearthed my dark and evil scheme to take over the world!! just kidding Yeah, poor Harry. He'll have to wait another few weeks to figure out his feelings. Like all boys pauses in irritated speculation and then returns to keyboard . Well, don't get caught by your teachers reading this story, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble on my account but hey, if it gets the teachers hooked on the fic as well...kidding again and hope to hear from you again soon!

**doc:** Yeah, I can never resist the good break down scene from Hr more specifically when it's Harry she's crying on . I actually got the idea from the end of HBP when she cries on Ron evil scene, had to fix it but whatever. Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, I really do agree. She's brilliant...but in an evil, twisted, R/Hr-hope killing-way. Yeah, it sort of popped into my head, and I needed the trio and Draco to gain some respect for each other, especially considering what happens in the end. But there I go, giving away clues again smacks self on head angrily won't talk about Lupin in Mungo's or the heir other than to say "soon" in Dec. We all love how slow Harry is on working things out aka "I don't like _Hermione_" and the whole heir schmeal . Hope you review again soon!

**Renevatio:** Yep, Malfoy is finally catching on, and Hermy is turning to Harry for comfort! I love it, love it! If only JKR would do the same thing...:(

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Yeah, I figured you were wink wink however, for the sake of a poll I asked anyways. Won't give away anything on Lupin because I love to keep up the suspense! Until next time...:)

**Wolviezchick:** Glad to hear it, I should do more polls in the future. They're actually pretty fun... I should take a poll on whether or not you guys wants polls:) Hah laughs Ginny! sobers quickly won't say a _thing_. You can't make me folds arms and puts nose in air because that would give away too much wink wink 

**mathiasgranger:** Okay, now I can feel smart again! And it's quite alright. I do the same thing to my friends the whole "verbose" deal and they just go "what?" and I feel brilliantly arrogant. Just kidding. I just feel awkward. But whatever, until next chappie then!

**Thanks for remaining fathful to this story for so long. I really appreciate your reactions, and they _do_ help in the forming of the plot. This will probably be my last update for awhile I'm taking a holiday snooze, my sis is home from college but that is no excuse not to review glares and then starts laughing uncontrollable nevermind that, I can't pull off the whole "angry" deal quite yet. My goal over X-mas vacation is to type up two chappies, actually three - or is that being too optimistic? I might update, depends on how busy I am. The point is that if I don't, the updates will be quicker after vacation. So until then, may your holidays be fun and cheery, and your presents exactly what you wanted:)**

**LuvFantasy**


	28. Ch 28: The Griffin, the Owl and the Bear

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Griffin, the Owl, and the Bear**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to Number 17 the following morning, fully prepared for a truly interesting lesson. Ron and Hermione had each taken the news of this love spell completely differently when Harry told them. Ron had stared in surprise for a moment and then laughed at the idea before Hermione set him straight and informed him of the seriousness of the situation. She, on the other hand had been extremely concerned.

"But wouldn't that require you to…to love someone, Harry?" She asked, her voice slightly strained, "Romantically?"

Harry grinned, "That's just what I said, but Dumbledore told me platonic love was fine."

Hermione looked rather relieved and then turned to roll her eyes at Ron, who was struggling hard not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Harry had asked.

Ron grinned. "Well…the idea of you conquering…the _Dark Lord_…just by loving someone – well anyone could do it, couldn't they?"

"If you were listening to anything for the last two years, Ronald," Hermione said severely, "_Harry_ has to do it. Not to mention you have to have a complete soul, the ability to love, the prowess to get past his Death Eaters, and be the Heir of Godric."

"And Rowena," Harry added, running his hands through his hair and leaning back in the chair with a sigh. "Who I have yet to find."

"Well I'm sure she'll turn up soon," Hermione replied, crossing out a completely useless paragraph in Ron's essay on Transfiguration. He looked over at it.

"Aw…come on! That took me hours to write!"

"And it would have been completely brilliant too…had we been writing our essays on how to beat an opponent at Exploding Snap. What were you thinking, Ron?" Hermione asked, turning to look over at him. Ron scowled.

"I was double tasking."  
He leaned back against the couch and Hermione shared a smile with Harry before returning to the essay.

"Well…have any of you got the slightest clue who the Heir could be?" Harry had asked after a few moments' silence. "Because I haven't the faintest idea. And it's already November."

"Maybe she lives in France," Ron said slowly, staring at the ceiling. "And she's half veela. You two will meet over the summer, fall in love, get engaged, fight You-Know-Who and have two kids…who you'll name Ron and Ronald Jr."

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of cooperation. Harry stood up from his chair. "Thanks, really helpful, Ron."

"Anytime." Ron waved unenthusiastically. The gargoyle outside the door grated loudly and Draco stepped into the room, looking extremely sour. They all looked over at him in surprise.

"What's up with you?"

Malfoy seemed to notice them for the first time. He tried to change his expression of anger to one of blank curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hastened to the Head Boy's room, shutting the door behind him. Ron turned to Hermione.

"I still don't trust him."

"He did save our lives, Ron." Hermione answered quietly. Harry looked over at her.

"That reminds me, Hermione…what was it you thought you knew about Malfoy a couple of weeks ago?"

She didn't look up from Ron's paper. "I'm not sure, Harry…and I already told you," she crossed out Ron's conclusion viciously. He gave a small gasp of pain as he watched her. "…I'm not saying until it's definite."

"Oh come on, you could at least give us a clue."

She stood up from the couch, rolling up Ron's essay and handing it back to him. "Hopefully that will help."

"Sure," Ron said glumly, "Now I can start all over again. What'd you leave me with anyways?" He unrolled it and scanned it quickly. "The _introduction_?!"

Hermione ignored him and looked over at Harry. "If you want to have a clue, just pay more attention to what he says yourself. Good night!" She turned around and shut the door to the Head Girl's room behind her quietly. Harry turned to Ron.

"I just don't get her sometimes. Would it be so hard to give us a hint…_once_ in awhile?" Harry demanded, throwing himself back into the chair and staring into the fire.

"Or to leave a poor bloke with his conclusion?" Ron rolled up his essay irritably. "I'm off to the Library."

Harry looked at him. "What?"

Ron's ears turned slightly red. "I need to rewrite it."

"The Library? _You_?"

Ron fidgeted uncomfortably under Harry's scrutinizing gaze. "Oh alright!" He finally exclaimed. "Luna said she'd help me write it!" And he had promptly fled from the room before Harry could say a thing more on the matter.

And so it was that the next day, the trio plus Malfoy found themselves at Number 17 Reed's Place. The door opened almost instantly to reveal Dumbledore, Aberforth, and Snape. Dumbledore spoke first to avoid any awkwardness, and ushered them into the house, shutting the door behind them.

"Harry, you're to come with me to practice with _Amore Infinite_. Draco, you are to practice becoming an Animagi with Severus. Ron and Hermione…you are to practice the same with Aberforth." He showed Harry to the Kitchen while Snape and Draco headed upstairs. Ron and Hermione went into the Study.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly as soon as they entered the Kitchen. "Harry, I need you to listen to me."

"I am, sir."

"It is most important for you to find Rowena's Heir, Harry."

"Even more important than finding Horcruxes, sir?"

"No, Harry, their importance is equivalent. But I fear you have been placing too much effort in the finding of Voldemort's Horcruxes than in finding Rowena's Heir."

"Well I haven't had much to go on," Harry snapped, slightly resentful of Dumbledore's criticism. Dumbledore looked at him hard,

"I've given you several assignments, Harry."

"Yeah – on the most important people in my life, how high a priority I am to them, my greatest fears; their greatest fears – it's got nothing to do with Rowena!"

"It has everything to do with her heir, Harry."

Harry looked at him expectantly. Dumbledore sighed and motioned for Harry to sit down in the wooden chair stashed in the corner of the room. Dumbledore conjured another and sat down opposite him.

"Harry, the Heir is someone close to you…not a mere stranger. Godric and Rowena each picked heirs who were close, just as they were. However, the last known Heirs were a young man named Calvin MacCottone from Scotland, and a witch by the name of Bonnie Wyn. They were good friends and never discovered their true identities until one fateful day when Bonnie died of pneumonia and-!"

"Sir," Harry interrupted, "…er…"

Dumbledore smiled, "You're wondering what this has to do with you?" Harry nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Very little actually, forgive me for wandering – I've noticed that with each new day I'm becoming slightly more confused." At the look on Harry's face Dumbledore laughed, "But it's nothing more than an old man's bad memory. Now, where were we before I went on that rabbit trail?"

"You were telling me the importance of finding Rowena's Heir."

Dumbledore rested his chin on his fingers, his long beard trailing down to his lap, "Ah yes. Rowena's Heir is close to you, Harry. She won't be some stranger from France or anything like that. She will be someone you've known for years…who you've developed a bond with."

"So it could be Hermione or…Ginny – anyone?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly and corrected him gently, "Anyone within your generation who you've known for a long time."

"Oh." Harry paused to think about it and then asked, "But how will I know who she is?"

"When you can no longer touch the sword of Rowena, that means her Heir has matured sufficiently for her to be able to wield the weapon properly. The Heir herself will hopefully claim the sword then-!"

"But what if she doesn't know I've got it?"

"She will eventually find it, even if it takes some time. That is why you, Harry, must put in some effort to find her as well."

"How?" Harry asked blankly.

"There will be signs around the Heir. She will already have shown the traits of Rowena, great intelligence and a strong sense to defend the helpless but as she grows older these traits will become more pronounced. Look to yourself, Harry, for the answers to that question. You've changed since the last time you touched the sword of Godric. You've become even more courageous and brave than you were before-!"

"That's only because I got older."

"Exactly."

Harry paused to think about it, and Dumbledore took this as a sign to move on to his next bit of information.

"We will now begin to practice _Amore Infinite_, Harry. Stand up, you won't need your wand just yet," he added as Harry moved to pull it from his sleeve.

Harry obeyed and stood in front of his chair, looking at Dumbledore, not quite sure what to expect.

"This spell," Dumbledore began vanishing the chair he had conjured and turning to face Harry. "Is surprisingly like the _Patronus_ charm, which is only to be expected seeing as to how closely related they are. They both rely on a happy memory, though the _Amore_ spell takes it a step further and requires this to be a happy memory of you and that person who you will use the love of.

"Once you have thought of this memory, you will channel your love for that person towards the evil you wish to overcome and say the words _Amore Infinite_."

"But how do I _channel_ my love for that person?" Harry asked quickly.

Dumbledore smiled, "It is a rather hard thing to describe, as it comes so naturally. Rather than explaining what I mean by saying "channel" I'll tell you how to do it differently. Allow the love you feel for that person to sweep through you. I find it easiest to do this by imagining the person I love in grave danger. The emotions that you feel by this image represent the totality of your love. These emotions need to be pushed from you and joined in with the spell… do you begin to understand what I mean?"

Harry hesitated for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah. I get it."

"Good. Now do as I instructed, but without your wand for the moment. I just want you to practice a bit before you try."

"Alright."

Harry drew a breath and closed his eyes, thinking about the people who meant the most to him and who he would use. His thoughts snagged on to Ron and latched on. _Now for a memory_, he thought to himself; thinking through all the last few years with Ron. He settled on a memory from 5th year…when they were all under the tree by the lake. Ron was ruffling his hair as a group of girls walked by and Hermione was reading…or working on something – he couldn't quite recall.

"Who do you intend to use, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Ron."

"Good. Your bond with him is strong and will make it easier to perform the spell. Now imagine him in danger, Harry, and say _Amore Infinite_."

Harry did. He saw Ron choking on the poisoned mead and felt his own terror and anxiety as he rushed towards the cabinet with the bezoars. The overwhelming fear had begun to grip icily at his heart again as he remembered…imagined his frantic actions as he struggled to find the stone…

"_Amore Infinite_!" Harry shouted. He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore standing in front of him, smiling.

"Good, good, Harry. Did you feel the power of the spell?"

"Not really. I mean, I was worried during the memory but-!"

"That is part of the spell, Harry, though I can see why you would think it wasn't," Dumbledore said, laughing. "Now let's try it again, this time with a wand."

Harry pulled out his wand and looked around the kitchen, "What should I aim at?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment and then said, "I'll call in Aberforth's goat, Snapper. He's always been quite vicious and has destroyed several of my spectacles. We'll practice on him."

"Alright," Harry grinned and Dumbledore hastened to the front door to call in the goat. While he was waiting, Harry practiced the spell over again in his mind, this time choosing to use his parents. It was extremely hard, especially since they were already dead. But he conjured up the only memory he had of them all the same. The one from the Mirror of Erised where they had stood behind him and smiled. He tried to imagine them in danger, but it was too hard, and instead he found only anger for Voldemort surging through him and he gave up.

Dumbledore returned with the goat and set him in front of Harry, releasing it swiftly when it tried to bite his fingers. "Alright, well, I think that proves that Snapper here does have a visible amount of 'bad' in him that we can judge your spell by. Shall we have a go, Harry?"

Harry nodded and aimed his wand at the blank goat, who just stared at him insolently. He shut his eyes and thought of Ron again, remembering instead the Department of Mysteries where Ron was being attacked by the brain. As he felt the emotions sweeping over him, he murmured the words _Amore Infinite_ and opened his eyes to see a single gold spark land on the goat's ebony coat and sizzle there, the aroma of burning fur filling the room. Dumbledore looked over at him encouragingly,

"It's a very complicated spell, Harry, and extremely difficult to perfect. We'll try again in a week, but feel free to practice in the-!"

"Harry! Harry, Ron's done it!" Hermione squealed from the study. Harry looked at Dumbledore who smiled and then he ran into the next room to see Hermione hugging what looked to be a giant brown mound. She looked up as soon as he entered the room and released the strange thing, running to hug Harry excitedly instead.

"Ron – he's turned into a bear, Harry!" She exclaimed, her cheeks slightly pink and her eyes bright, "He's managed to transform!"

And sure enough, Harry could see it now. The mound of brown was instead a giant brown bear, with long razor sharp claws, gleaming ivory teeth and two small ebony eyes. The bear gave a roar of what Harry thought to be happiness and then turned around to snooze in front of the fire. Hermione giggled quietly next to Harry and he looked around the room to see what was so entertaining. All he could see was Snapper cantering across the floor with part of his coat burned off, but it wasn't _that_ entertaining…

"Not the goat, Harry!" Hermione whispered between laughter, "_Ron_!"

Harry looked. Ron looked perfectly normal, aside from the fact that he was now a bear. His coat was matted and knotted in some areas but for the most part smooth, his – and then he saw it. Ron's "distinguishing mark" as an Animagi. He suppressed a laugh himself. Ron the Bear turned to looked at them in puzzlement but neither Harry or Hermione could bring themselves to say it. Aberforth instead spared him the torture by remarking,

"Well that is quite the tail you're sporting, Ron."

Ron whirled around in shock and looked at the bright red tail he now wore, its hue only matched by the Weasleys' hair. Ron transformed back into a human immediately, looking appalled.

"But that's…that's – it's not _always_ going to be there, is it?" He demanded, looking at each of them in concern.

"I'm afraid it will, Mr. Weasley. But I've seen worse, you know."

"But – I thought I got to choose the mark I'd get!"

"You don't, unfortunately. Like the animal and the Patronus, it chooses _you_."

"I don't want it thought. Can't I try again?"

"Yes, but I doubt it would work."

While Ron busied himself in morphing back into the bear, Aberforth looked over at Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you'd give it a try…now that Mr. Weasley has finally managed his form?"

Hermione nodded slightly nervously and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. It was several seconds before anything changed, and then a tuft of feathers popped out of her head followed immediately by some wings sprouting out of her arms…and then everything changed at once to reveal an extremely tiny, white owl with incredibly bushy feathers and dark blue eyes. Hermione the Owl blinked in surprise and then looked up, looking frightened. She gave her wings a few testing flaps and rose up to Harry's height, bobbing up and down about a foot either way looking extremely breathless. Harry grinned and held out his hand. She immediately flopped down on it, gasping and looking much more like a tiny poof ball with blue beads for eyes than anything else.

Aberforth smiled and peered down at her in an assessing manner. She shrank back, looking scared. He laughed and drew back.

"Well, I do believe Miss Granger's distinguishing mark as an Animagi is her abnormal eye color … although the state of her plumage would lead me to believe that the fluffiness of its nature is attributed to her own thick hair as a human."

Hermione looked up at Harry and Aberfroth, blinking slowly, and a moan from across the room told them that Ron had discovered his red tail was permanent. Hermione stood up on Harry's palm and kicked upwards, fluttering her wings for about two seconds before plummeting to the ground where she immediately morphed back into a human, looking extremely flustered. She glared up at Harry as he grinned down on her and brushed herself off, rubbing her arms as she stood up, looking rather cross.

"It doesn't make sense. Why am I so tiny?"

"Again, Miss Granger, the form chooses _you_, and it takes many years for an Animagus to truly understand why that animal chose them. Though I daresay that the owl you turn into reflects your intelligence, and your small size represents an indomitable nature, no matter what odds you are put up against. Now, Mr. Potter," he turned to Harry, "let's see what you'll turn into."

Harry took a deep breath. Unlike Hermione and Ron, he hadn't practiced nearly as much, and he found the pressure of their success and Hermione's presence rather overwhelming. He closed his eyes and muttered as quietly as he could so that Hermione wouldn't know he still required the incantation, _Transform Animagem_ with bated breath. He opened his eyes and looked around. Hermione was still about six inches shorter than him and Aberfroth still stood around the same height as his eyes.

"Well, we didn't expect you to get it on the first try today. It took Miss Granger three, and Mr. Weasley needed seven." Aberforth said comfortingly.

Harry nodded and tried again, not expecting anything to happen. _Transform Animagem_. He felt nothing except a painful itch on the crown of his head. He opened his eyes and looked around again, his stomach nearly flipping over as he did so. He was standing on all fours, his head reaching up onto to Hermione's waist and his eyelevel looking directly at the couch five feet in front of him. Hermione gave a cry and sank down next to him, burying her hands in his mane…wait he didn't _have_ a mane!

He craned his neck to look at the rest of him, staring in surprise as he saw a long, sleek body stretching about three and half feet before dropping off in a long tail. When he moved forwards a step, his hind legs padded silently on the wooden floor, though his front two scratched and clattered whenever he moved. Hermione released his neck and looked down at him, beaming,

"You're a Griffin, Harry!" She exclaimed. Aberforth sank down to examine him and then smiled as well.

"And your distinguishing mark is your eyes, Harry. They're bright green like your own."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words he let out an eagle-like shriek which succeeded only in grabbing Ron's attention. He hurried over, looking rather sullen.

"Oh sure, Harry's _eyes_ are his distinguishing feature. Why couldn't that have been mine?"

"Because people remember you for your hair, Mr. Weasley, if I'm not mistaken. Though whenever Harry is greeted people look at his scar. In animal form though, it would be quite impossible to portray that, as you can see his face is that of an eagle's. So instead, the griffin chose to take on the eyes."

"Well what's Hermione's?" Ron demanded.

"I'm an owl, Ron, and they think it's my plumage."

"What is it _brown_?"

"No it's…poofy." Hermione muttered, clearly appalled at uttering something so unsophisticated.

"Well that's okay!" Ron exclaimed, "But my – my _tail_ is bright red!"

Aberforth laughed and exited the room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll leave you three to sort that out amongst yourselves."

Dumbledore entered the room then on his way to speak with Snape and Malfoy, congratulating them on their success on becoming fully fledged Animagi. He took their leave of them then, and Harry turned back into a human in order to say farewell as well, pausing Dumbledore's progress up the stairs to ask him,

"Sir…would it be possible for us to visit Lupin soon?"

Both Ron and Hermione stopped bickering and looked at Dumbledore, hope written on their features. Dumbledore paused, clearly thinking about it. He smiled suddenly,

"Yes. I think it's time you did. You can go with Arthur and Molly in two weeks when they go to see him again." He turned as if to continue up the stairwell, but Harry's cross voice interrupted him again.

"Why have they already gotten to see him when we haven't?" He demanded, shocked himself at the bitterness in his voice. Ron looked at him in surprise and Hermione looked incredulous. A shadow crossed Dumbledore's voice as he turned back to him.

"Harry, you know I can't answer that."

"Why not?" He knew he was pushing it, but Harry couldn't stop himself. He wanted answers before someone else close to him got hurt…before somebody else died. "Do you think I can't handle it? Is that it?"

"Harry-!" Hermione started. Ron shook his head and she bit her lip, looking nervously at Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes were soft when he answered Harry, though his voice was hard. "You're proving to me right now that you can't handle it, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to shout back a retort, but he knew he would only be proving Dumbledore right. Instead he resorted to glaring bitterly after the old man as he slowly walked up the stairs to meet Snape and Draco on the floor above. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What?"

Neither of them answered him, and they apparated to Hogsmeade, spending the remainder of the day in silence as they each lost themselves to their own thoughts.

**A/N:**

**Well here I am from the holidays, about half rested, still living in a world where it's Dec. 26, 2006, where I can drink cocoa in my pj's. Instead of that pleasant illusion though, I find myself barrelling through 69 pages of The Odyssey and about 50 questions within two days of school, with midterms on the horizon, and play practice every single day of the week until 5 pm. Not to mention a police test. I would consider myself over my head at this point, but whatever... I hope your holidays were better than mine and that school is a little less cruel for you:) But whatever, on to the replies...**

**mathiasgranger:** Yes, I'll try to keep it low key, though there will definitely be some storm clouds on the horizon. But every cloud has a silver lining :) won't say anything else lest I give it away Hermione? Hmm, well I guess we'll just have to analyze that ourselves. Because no one knows what's going on in her head except her...right? Or maybe - nevermind, I'm ranting now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gossipchick:** The heir of Ravenclaw will be realized soon still haven't figured out how though but unfortunately, H/Hr will have to wait awhile. I want to subtly build up to it and build up to a climax point where neither of them can deny it...but I can tell you this: it will be several chapters before the end of the story, and also before the fight with LV aka Voldemort.

**grannyHPfan:** Hmm...you say you're unsettled by Draco? Well I can tell you his emotions in that scene were truthful...at that point at least, but I'm not saying anything. The story will hopefully explain itself. In regards to Harry and Love, well, he's always got to be a tad bit thick for the readers unfortunately, just so authors can describe every single detail they want and prove their point. I hope I'm not rambling. Whatever, in regards to Lupin, he was attacked by Sectumsempra as I recall, perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself and other Unforgiveables. Because of this, he is in serious condition, and currently residing in Mungo's. Unfortunately for Harry, Dumbledore won't tell him why he hadn't been able to see Lupin sooner...by the way, thanks for the xmas wish, and I hope yours was great too!

**Petite Quiet Harrison:** Thanks, I always like to have praise laughs and proceeds to grin at lengthened applause and I like hearing from you guys. Out of curiosity, who do you think the spy is?

**emeraldthefish: **Ooh, popular question. Now I'm getting nervous...but I've got a plan. Nevermind. I'm "cool and composed" once more. Hopefully Harry will get back onto that tesk in the next chapter, or maybe he'll just become a procrastinator like me and put it off till another... no, he can't otherwise there will be no plot for the chappie...ugh, I'm thinking on the keyboard thanx for reviewing!

**caramary:** Ugh, no! You're killing me! laughs I'm _kidding_ it's fine if you don't post your theories, I was feeling "dopey" for the past week and a half. I still am right now... whatever. In regards to the love spell, yeah - it took awhile. I had to somehow diffarenciate yeah I murdered that word it from Avada Kedavra cause I didn't want Harry to stoop to an Unforgiveable in order to kill Voldy.

**Renevatio:** Er...er... now I sound like Harry, perhaps reading into his character too much is rubbing off on me? er... ok: must be serious now... Sorry about that. Yeah, I'll try and fit in a little scene or two for H/Hr, especially if Harry does what I'm thinking he'll do in the next chappie... but unfortunately, as I told Gossipchick H/Hr is going to subtly build up. But there will be clues and hints and random looks or clammy hands in between then, which is always a good thing. Though nothing, I think, can top JKR's "You're fanciable" speech from Hr to H in HBP. Except the Harmony wedding of course... but now I'm rambling again. too much work, it has all gone to my brain and turned it to mush!!! sorry about me being so off task at the moment. Methinks I picked a bad time to update? I hope I replied to all your comments, I think I did... yeah. Well thanks for reviewing and please keep doing so - even though I was so off task today :)

**CharmedNightSkye:** Well, I'm thinking Lupin will be visited hopefully within the next five chapters. Hopefully. In the meantime, Harry's going to go find Rowena's Heir... or attempt to at any rate. You are? That's always a good thing. Another "delusional" shipper to join the ranks. I found it quite interesting during that poll to discover there were no R/Hr s reading my fic... perhaps it means something...? In regards to the last sentence, perhaps it was - perhaps it wasn't...I can't say :)

**Souunga:** Nope, long reviews are fine. I love them actually. But now to reply... p.s. I too am feeling the evil exams loomin in the horizon For spies...you're getting closer definitely. But I will never give a 100 percent "aOK" on someone...till the end of course :) Yeah, Lily was actually quite unintentional. I was trying to reason as Harry would and found myself thinking exactly what I typed because of course I know that H/Hr is meant to be. I realized Harry didn't know this though, so I had quite some fun with it. Yes, I think he's beginning to feel either an extremely sick fondness for his dear old mum or "she's my best friend" Hermione is subtly becoming his new crush...perhaps something more. :) Thanks, it took awhile for those spells too. In regards to Dumbledore getting the book when Voldy was young, I'm not sure that I understand what you meant? In regards to the heart and Harry, it _does_ mean something. Something dark, though I promise you there will be no scenes where Harry's heart is carved out of him though I daresay Voldy would greatly enjoy that and don't worry. I took off how many weeks for holidays?

**harry'n'mione4ever:** Well. I promise H/Hr will date before the end. It might not stay that way though. Never know, I could go angst on you... But that's not for later. Thanks for reviewing!

**luvharmony:** note: this is my little sis, I can yell at her I can make as many vids as I want. And no, I only made 2, the other was LotR. And I could tell she was. Don't see why you posted that. By the way...how's the cough - even though you're in the next room?

**Wolviezchick:** laughs ah. Draco and Mione, what they know and won't tell us. Well, for the moment, it seems Draco is good, though I will admit he is _hiding_ something from us and the trio at the moment. I won't say anything else as he is still one of the chief contestants as "The Spy" and I wouldn't want to give anything away. In regards to Hermione and Heirship, no one is quite sure what's going on in her head...though like Draco she's hiding something. A very similar something. :)

**Thanks to all for reviewing, and I hope you had a great vacation! Unfortunately, my schedule literally went from a blank on every day save Thursdays to busy every weekday and occassionaly I know it's misspelled Saturdays as well. I've midterms in two weeks, haven't studied for them yet, and a Police test thing in Feb. yay. note my sarcasm I'll try to continue updating as I usually do - every 2 days - though don't be surprise if it trickles down to a chappie a week. I'll try not to stoop that low though. **

**Sorry for rambling, and if like me you're entering midterm season, good luck! **

**LuvFantasy**


	29. Ch 29: Rowena's Sword

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Rowena's Sword**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated in the Heads' common room once more that Monday morning, having completed all their classes and were now "working" on their homework. Harry had been staring at the same paragraph in his Charms book, trying to read the words over and over again, though he found it rather difficult under the mounting of pressure of finding Rowena's Heir.

As the words of an ancient old wizard with nothing better to do with his life than write a seventh year's charms book swam before his eyes, he found himself nibbling on his quill in speculation. According to the criteria Dumbledore had given him, the girl would be close to him – someone he'd known for years who would show Rowena's qualities. That left him with only three girls: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. While Luna herself had been placed in Ravenclaw, he knew her the least of the three, and from what he knew of her she didn't strike him as the heir. She was too easily impressionable and gullible, believing any strange outlandish tale she heard. Ginny, on the other hand seemed to have chance, which made Harry's stomach squirm uncomfortably. Fighting Voldemort with his ex-girlfriend and best friend's sister wasn't exactly what he had envisioned. Yet she certainly had many of the qualities. She was uncommonly gifted in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and maintained passing grades in all her other classes. She was canny and beautiful, as entertaining as she was frightening – but there was something about her Harry couldn't quite place that didn't feel right to Harry.

Then there was Hermione, who Harry secretly found himself thinking would be the Heir; even though there was hardly a chance. She'd touched the sword already, and it hadn't been affected at all. Yet she was stunningly intelligent, logical, gifted in all her subjects…

Harry jumped, knocking over his ink bottle. He'd scrawled "she's smarter than Luna and Ginny, though" across the width of his Potions essay. He groaned as he stared at his lost piece of work. Brilliant. Ron and Hermione looked up from their homework,

"What is it?" Hermione asked, eyeing him oddly. Harry immediately reddened and crumpled up the ruined page,

"Nothing…I just spilled ink on my essay."

"But, Harry – I can just siphon it off like I did with Ron's last year - !" Hermione started.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the paper protectively. Ron's eyebrows shot up into the air. "It's just…I…I wrote it on the wrong thing anyways." He hurled the parchment into the flames on the hearth and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione watched him worriedly.

"Are…are you okay, Harry?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered. He pulled the Charms book towards him and tried to read the paragraph once more, though it was needless to say his mind was elsewhere.

As they packed up their books for dinner, Harry looked over at the two of them, sighing loudly. "Look…I, I guess I'm just worried about finding Rowena's Heir, that's all. Dumbledore said it was just as important as finding Horcruxes and destroying them, and here I am – middle of November, no closer to finding her than I was the day Dumbledore told me the whole story."

"Aw, come on," Ron said, attempting to be optimistic, "she'll turn up soon. All we've got to do is wait. I mean hey, Dumbledore had to wait twelve years before you found Godric's sword."

Harry stared at Ron for a moment and then exclaimed, "That's it! You're brilliant, Ron!"

"Er…" Ron looked over at Hermione uneasily, "…thanks. How so?"

Harry struggled to maintain his excitement as he explained his theory to them, "Look…when I was down in the Chamber of Secrets, Godric's sword came to _me_, I didn't come to it. We've been doing this all wrong! We've been trying to bring the Heir to Rowena's sword! All we have to do is wait until the sword turns up in the hands of the heir."

Ron and Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then Ron grinned. "He's right! I am brilliant, that could work!"

Hermione shook her head, interrupting, "No…you're not, Ron – I mean…yes you are, but not now, oh," she broke off, looking flustered. "It's just…" She turned to Harry, as if she were trying to clear her thoughts just by looking at him.

"Harry, when you were in the Chamber, you had the Sorting Hat. _That_ was how the sword came to you."

"So we just get the hat," Harry said nonchalantly. Hermione shook her head again,

"We can't just go around with the Sorting Hat and waiting for the sword to appear in it when we stand in front of some girls!"

"Well we can't do it with a sword, either," Harry argued.

"Harry, listen to me…if Dumbledore meant for us to use the hat one, he would have told us straight off, and two we never would have bothered getting the sword because it would have just appeared in the hat. Clearly, we have to bring the sword to each of the possible heirs and see what happens."

"Oh, and exactly how do we intened to explain that… 'hello Ginny, would you just pick up Rowena's Sword? We really need to tell if you're the Heir or not,'" Harry snapped bitterly, losing his temper. Hermione glared at him,

"Well anyone could tell you that's not the way!"

"Oh and what _is_ the way then, dropping it in front of them and waiting for them to pick it up?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, her face reddening under his criticism, "And I really wish you'd stop insulting me, Harry! _I'm_ not the reason you haven't found her yet!"

"So it's my fault then?" Harry demanded bitterly, slumping over in his chair. Hermione glared at him from behind reddening eyes,

"No, it's no one's fault. The Heir clearly isn't ready for the responsibility yet."

"Oh so we'll just sit here and wait then while Voldemort goes off and plans his next move!"

"No," Hermione snapped, her voice trembling, "No, we're just going to-"

"_What_ exactly?" Harry demanded, standing up to look down at her, "We've only got two choices: go around telling people that we're looking for Rowena's Heir which is basically like giving Voldemort a personal owl informing him of our intentions or just sit here and do nothing."

A single tear dropped down Hermione's cheek, and her lip trembled. She glared up at Harry defiantly despite it though, "Stop it, Harry," she said firmly, "Ron and I aren't the reason we're stuck in this position. We can't do anything about it except act…and we'll do just that."

Harry looked down at her and seemed to come to his senses. He looked over at Ron, who was staring at him – utterly shocked, as if Harry had changed completely within seconds under his very nose – and sighed loudly, sinking back down into his chair.

"Look, I'm sorry…" In truth he didn't know what was coming over him. He'd never felt this way before…not since fifth year, when he had been receiving visions of Voldemort – which eventually led to Sirius' death.

Hermione walked over to him quietly and knelt down to his height, "Harry?"

He didn't look at her, and grunted instead. "Harry…I think you need to tell us what's been bothering you."

"It's just the Heir and Voldemo-!"

"No, it's not, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "It's something more…I can see it. Something or some_one's_ bothering you."

Harry looked at her blankly. There was nothing else. He was just getting stressed. "It's nothing, Hermione…I'm just worried." He looked over at Ron, "Honest." He added. Ron was still looking over at him, surprise still etched on his face. Harry turned back to Hermione,

"I'll…I just need to find the Heir. That's it."

"It's Lupin isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly, "You're worried about him. You think that it's your fault he's in St. Mungo's."

Harry paused. No, that wasn't it. He was worried about Lupin…but he had never blamed himself for Lupin being attacked. Lupin had been on patrol for the Order…he had been following orders and been caught.

Harry shook his head and stood up, looking over at Ron instead. "Look…I think I need to talk to Ginny."

"Why?" Hermione demanded, standing up from where she had been kneeling quickly. Harry looked at her and she quickly averted her eyes. "I mean…why? What could she possibly know that we can't help you with?"

"Yeah," Ron seconded, "besides…I doubt she'd help you. You saw her before we went to Loch Ness."

"I'm not going to her for advice," Harry stated, "I just need to see if she's the Heir."

"Why can't you ask Luna?" Hermione asked, "She's got more of a chance."

"No…she's actually less like Rowena than Ginny is," Harry said, turning slowly to look at Hermione. "And why does it matter whether I ask her or not?"

Hermione grabbed her Potions book irritably and began to scrawl down part of her essay, "Nothing, Harry," she said, her voice calm…in complete opposite of her emotions, "I'm just wondering why you can't follow things through logically."

"I _am_," he argued, "and Ginny's the most like Rowena." Harry looked back over at Ron, "So I guess I was just wondering, Ron…if she _is_ the Heir, you know she'll have to face Voldemort with me." Harry waited for his words to sink in, not even knowing why he was asking Ron in the first place. Ginny would go with his permission or no.

Ron slowly nodded, "Yeah…I understand, Harry. But it's her choice not mine…" he smiled faintly, "…and hey, she might not even be the Heir. Then she won't even be in danger."

Harry gave him a short nod and turned to Hermione, "Could I have the sword?"

Hermione didn't look up from her essay, "Yes…just give me a minute." They all waited as Hermione finished writing a particularly long passage of her essay, taking special care to dot each _i_ and cross each _t_ symmetrically. Finally, she finished and exited to her room, emerging from it a few minutes later bearing the sword. She handed it wordlessly to Harry and sat back down to her essay.

Harry looked over at Ron, "If it's not Ginny…would you mind getting Luna to try out the sword? I reckon you know her better now than I do."

"Sure," Ron agreed. "Ginny's probably in the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends. You should clear them out first."

"Kay," Harry nodded. He made for the door, and stepped out of it quickly, the gargoyle sliding back into place behind him. As he hastened down the corridor and his footsteps echoed on the stone floor behind him, he found himself anxiously debating the possibilities of Ginny being the Heir. She would either be exactly as she was in 2nd year…or cold and distant as she had been at the Burrow, viciously trying to make him fail at what he attempted. Or nothing would happen at all and the Heir would be Luna. Or someone else he'd forgotten completely about.

He arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait and stated clearly, "Riget."

The Fat Lady smiled at him, "Indeed…and make sure you do, young man, there's far too many frowns around this school these days."

Harry ignored her and entered the Common Room, looking around hastily. It was mostly deserted, save for Lavender sitting alone by the fire, writing an essay.

"Lavender?"

She turned her head at the sound of his voice, "Harry?"

"Er…yeah. Could you go get Ginny for me?"

Her face brightened considerably, "Are you two going to…" she grinned, reddening, "you know?"

In fact, Harry had no idea what "you know" meant, but he was sure he didn't want to either. "No, I just… really need to see her."

Lavender giggled, "Right. I'll tell her." She ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories, exclaiming, "Ginny! Harry wants to see you! _Ginny_! It's Harry-!" there was a shriek of excitement from what sounded like a third year, and then Lavender replied, "I know! They're getting back together! Oh, they'll look so perfect at the Ball and … oh my gosh, I _have_ to do Ginny's hai – GINNY! It's Harry, he's down there… like _now_!"

Harry groaned and fell onto the couch, his head in his hands. Great. As if his day could have gotten worse. Rowena's sword pommel poked him hard in the ribs. Before anything else could happen, Ginny could be heard running down the stairs. She jumped down the last three, her long red hair swaying behind her, her brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Harry!"

"Er…hi, Ginny," he said glumly. "Do you…want to sit?" He pointed towards the chair at the other end of the room suggestively. She sat down next to him.

"Lavender said you wanted to see me?"

"Er…right," Harry cleared his throat. "Actually…it's not what you think."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, still smiling. Harry winced.

"I've got sort of this…project for Defense Against the Dark Arts…and er," eh tried to think wildly of something. If only Hermione were here, she could have given him a reason. "Well, er… I wanted to know what you thought of this sword?"

He thrust it into her hands quickly and waited for something to happen. Ginny stared down in surprise at the blade for a moment, then turned to look at Harry,

"This was it? The big… 'I really need to see Ginny'?"

"…yeah," Harry muttered, hating himself for it. She threw the sword back at him and stood up quickly, making for the dormitory stairs,

"I have to go."

He could have sworn he heard a sob and groaned into his hands. The sword clattered onto the floor, and a door slammed above him. He sat down there for a few moments, lost to his own thoughts before he remembered Lavender would be coming down soon. He bent to pick up the sword and found he could do so easily. Well, she wasn't the Heir then…or at least not yet.

He jumped through the portrait hole and hastened back towards the Heads' common room just as small groups of students began to head towards the Great Hall for dinner. Ginny wouldn't be one of them, he was sure of that. But he couldn't do anything about it, he told himself firmly, he no longer reciprocated her feelings…and he'd tried to make her understand that. But she hadn't.

The gargoyle rolled aside at his words and Harry stepped inside. Ron and Hermione looked up as soon as he did,

"Well?" they asked as one.

He showed them the sword wordlessly. They both gave exhalations of relief. Ron turned to Harry,

"That's good new then," he said brightly, "…I mean, sure, we still don't have the Heir, but Ginny's not her and now well…" he looked over at the sword and sobered a little, "Reckon I should get Luna to try?"

Harry nodded without speaking and Ron took the sword, hurrying to the door, "Hey…don't wait for me. I'll just meet you two at dinner." The gargoyle groaned again as it closed behind him.

Harry made no movement for awhile, and Hermione turned back to her parchment. For a long time, the only sound in the room was the scratching of her quill, the pause when she dipped it in the ink, and then the resumed scratching – mingled with the crackling of the fire and the occasional pop as an ember leaped onto the hearth to sizzle and die on the flagstones. Harry stared into the flames, thinking hard.

It was good that Ginny wasn't the Heir. It wasn't that that was bothering him, he was sure of that. It was rather the fact that they still hadn't found the Heir…and maybe Hermione was right, he was starting to blame himself for Lupin – deep down inside of himself, it had been gnawing away at him. If he'd only hunted down the Horcruxes sooner, found Rowena's Heir…if he hadn't been so caught up in his personal life with Ginny. Lupin wouldn't have been out there on patrol, he would have been safe with the other members of the Order…preparing for the final battle. If he'd just realized how important this was sooner… if he hadn't forgotten the emotions that had burned within him at Dumbledore's funeral. It was knowing Dumbledore was alive still, Harry decided, that led him to forget the importance of Horcruxes and the Heir. He'd thought he was protected once more…that Dumbledore would take care of him as he always did, solve their problems quickly and easily. But Dumbledore had laid those tasks on him, and he'd forgotten that Dumbledore had trusted him…he'd just imagined that-

"Harry?"

He jumped and looked up.

"Harry, don't you think we should go to dinner?" Hermione asked, looking closely at him.

"Oh…right. Yeah."

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah…I was thinking."

"Oh."

They left for dinner together and met up with Ron and Luna outside the Great Hall.

"Hi, Harry!" Luna called vaguely, waving at him brightly.

"Hi, Luna," Harry answered. He looked over at Ron who reddened and shook his head. No. Harry sighed deeply and was brought back to the present by Luna stating,

"That's a nice sword you have, Harry. It almost looks like Rowena Ravenclaw's… which was lost centuries ago in Scotland. But everyone knows that Scrimegour sent his Heliopaths to retrieve it from a rogue dragon that had stashed it in her lair. Now he has it in the Department of Mysteries, where he uses it as to control his colleagues."

"Er…"

"The sword has magical powers you see," Luna babbled, "it gives the user the ability to suck out a person's logic and force them to listen to you."

Hermione surveyed Luna without comment, her expression hardening ever so slightly. She turned to Ron and Harry, "Do you think we should go to dinner now?" Luna stopped at Hermione's interruption mid-lecture and nodded slowly,

"Yes. Otherwise the Nogles will steal it all away. Bye, Ron – bye, Harry…Hermione." She listed off their names vaguely and then drifted off towards the Ravenclaw tables. Hermione turned on Ron viciously,

"How could you tell her?"

"What?! No! I didn't tell her a thing!" Ron argued, his ears reddening, "She must've figured it out on her own – hey _I_ thought it was loony myself when I first heard it. Come on, the swords of two ancient dead, lovers which handpick heirs each generation or whatever-!"

"Oh give it here!" Hermione hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Ron glared at her but handed the sword to her nonetheless, grumbling incoherently under his breath all the while,

"You didn't need to be so rude to her, Hermione," he shot out, "She's very touchy you know."

"Yes, Ron. I do know, what surprises me is quickly you an Harry can manage pick up on how delicate _her_ feelings are, whereas with everyone else you are completely clueless!" She handed the sword fiercely to Harry, who made to take the sword from Hermione, but found, with a growing feeling of surprise, that he could not touch the blade.

"Er…Hermione-!"

"What?" She rounded on him.

"The sword…I can't touch it."

Ron and Hermione both looked down at the sword as Harry repeatedly tried to take it from Hermione, each time his fingers came within an inch of the blade, they stopped. Wordlessly, Ron reached forwards and met the same results Harry did.

"Try it, Hermione," Harry said quietly, "Try."

Hermione placed the sword on the ground and then easily lifted it, even drawing the blade and sheathing it once more.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron breathed, "_You're_ the Heir of Rowena!"

Hermione's face looked completely shocked, pale with surprise. At her expression, Harry found that the growing bubble of warmth that had been stealing over him stopped abruptly, extinguishing itself and leaving him cold and alone. She didn't want it. She didn't want to be the Heir.

"I…I am," she said, her voice shaking slightly. She lowered the sword slowly and looked around at Harry and Ron. "I'm the Heir?"

Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. Ron echoed his actions to their left. Slowly, Hermione began to smile.

"Well I guess it's just us three again."

Ron grinned, "You're right! And you two are the Heirs!" He was smiling a little bit more than was necessary for the occasion and turned from Harry to Hermione, beaming with a strained smile. "That's really great…great," he shuffled uncomfortably for a moment and then pointed towards the doors, "Reckon we should go eat dinner?"

**A/N:**

**I am majorly annoyed. I just spent an HOUR typing up replies to your reviews and giving several clues as to what will happen next. But no, my hideous machine lost it all. **

**That being said, in the attempt to make up for lost time (I'm on a tight schedule) in the effort to post today, I will categorize frequently asked q's/comments and give my replies to them rather than spending another hour. I'm sorry for the alteration in my usual method, but I've only got 15 minutes.**

**Okay...I am very sorry. My computer is having extreme problems, and I have to go now. Again, it refused to save my comments. I'll just respond to them in the next chapter. I'm very sorry about the delay, and I swear I'm going to kill this thing. **

**I will update as quickly as possible, but I think my computer is going through the "let's destroy this poor author's account" phase again, so I can't promise anything. But now I've gott to go.**

**Soory: LuvFantasy**


	30. Ch 30: A Stop at St Mungo's

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty: A Stop at St. Mungo's**

Harry woke up early the morning he, Ron, and the Weasleys were supposed to visit Lupin. It was the first Saturday of December, and despite the growing mound of homework hidden from Hermione in his room, Harry found that the weekend had come only too soon.

While Malfoy turned restlessly in his bed, Harry got up quietly and changed as quickly as possible; running hastily into the Common Room, pacing impatiently as he waited for Hermione. This was it. After a whole month of having to wait, not knowing how Lupin was doing…even how badly injured he was, he was going to see Lupin – at last.

He looked into the dying embers of the fire. They'd be traveling by Floo Powder to the Weasleys… Dumbledore had made that clear to them after their last visit, the one where he'd told Dumbledore Hermione was the Heir…and she'd practiced _Amore Infinite_.

In truth, Harry was rather worried about Hermione. He wasn't sure she wanted to be the Heir after all, and if her behavior was any indicator, than things were even worse than he'd thought. Ever since she'd picked up the sword in the hallway, she'd been "touchy" as Ron put it, and had fallen into long bouts of silence which would only be broken by loud criticisms on anyone in the surrounding area.

Harry sighed and sank down on the couch, looking towards Hermione's door thoughtfully for a moment before glancing at his watch. It was five o' clock…they wouldn't leave for the Weasleys for another hour.

A door creaked behind him. He turned around. Malfoy.

"Oh…I didn't know you were up."

"I couldn't sleep," Harry stated truthfully. He'd been troubled again with dreams of Ginny, and had gotten up in frustration – tired of seeing her visage played over and over in his mind. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I…have a lesson," Malfoy said evasively. He looked coldly at Harry, "What's it to you?"

Harry fought back the glower he felt creeping up on his face, keeping his voice forcibly calm, "Nothing. I was just wondering."

Malfoy made a snorting noise and started towards the door, stopping to look back at Harry. "I know you're going to visit the werewolf today."

Harry turned around to face him, not even bothering to prevent the glare. "Lupin's just as much a human as you or I, Malfoy."

Draco's face remained inscrutable, "Tell him to be careful."

The door slammed shut behind him, the gargoyle grating noisily as it returned to its post. Harry stared after Malfoy, still glaring after him. What did he mean…_tell him to be careful_? Malfoy couldn't possibly know anything Voldemort had planned…he was _hiding_ from the Death Eaters…

"Good morning, Harry."

He turned around to find himself once more surprised. Hermione was standing behind him, fully dressed with her hair neatly combed. There was something different about her which he couldn't put his finger on. She motioned towards the door,

"I heard voices. I figured you were up and came out."

"Yeah, I was talking with Malfoy."

Harry sat back down again and watched Hermione closely as she sat down opposite him; on the lookout for a sudden burst of temper.

"What?"

Harry quickly averted his eyes, realizing he'd been staring. "Nothing, it's just…" he shook his head and added after a pause, "I'm excited to see Lupin, that's all."

"He should be getting out of St. Mungo's soon, Dumbledore said."

"Oh. When?"

"Another week. He'll stay at the Burrow for a little while and then go back to Grimmauld Place." Hermione's voice became slightly strained as she looked at her watch and added, "We'll be leaving in forty-five minutes."

"We're taking Ginny," Harry added monotonously. Hermione cast a swift, searching glance at him,

"You don't want to?"

"No, I…it's not that I don't _want_ to go places with her it's…it's just that – things have been weird since we dated. I'd like it better if we were just friends…and the last thing I want is an argument when we visit Lupin." He added. Hermione leaned back in her chair, busying herself in a book she had left on the corner table, turning the pages quickly.

Harry sighed and leaned back to look at the ceiling, "Ron's probably not even up yet," he groaned. Hermione didn't look up from her book,  
"It doesn't surprise me."

He looked quickly at her…noticing the slight inflection in her tone…she was getting testy all over again. He sighed loudly,

"I talked with Malfoy."

"What did he say?"

"Called Lupin a werewolf and asked me to tell him to 'be careful'."

Hermione looked up, "He didn't say why?"

"No. He was probably just kidding with me anyways."

"Harry!" She slammed the book shut loudly, glaring at him. "Harry this isn't the old Malfoy we're dealing with. He's on our side! We've got to take him seriously!"

Harry looked up at her, "How could he possibly think Lupin's in danger."

"He just got sent to St. Mungo's, Harry, that's about as much a clue that someone's in danger that you can get."

Harry looked away, "…he could just be wishing him good luck…in his own Malfoy way."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she merely turned back to her book, pursing her lips thinly.

"Oh gosh…Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked, looking at her, trying to get her attention. "You're not angry about being chosen as the Heir are you?"

Hermione looked up, genuinely surprised. "I…I'm not upset, Harry."

"Yes, you are," he argued. "And it might not be about the Heirs but it's certainly something important." He paused…thinking and then added slowly, "You're not jealous of Ron and…Luna, are you?"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes growing wide. A faint line of pink burned up her neck and cheeks… "What! How could you think that – Ron…I, we _broke up, Harry_!"

"Then why are you so…you're just acting odd," Harry said, searching for ways to express her behavior. "You're not the same, Hermione. What is it?"

"It's nothing…I, I'm…" she shook her head and stared back down into her lap, turning pages idly in her book, "I'm just…"

At that moment the door opened to the sound of the gargoyle grating aside, and Ron entered, stifling a huge yawn, his shirt un tucked and his hair a mess,

"Is it time to go yet, Harry?"

"Yes," Hermione said abruptly, slamming shut her book and checking her watch, her mouth hardening into a firm line of displeasure,

"Where's Ginny?"

"Coming. I left her with Colin…they were snogging." Ron stared around blearily and then collapsed on the chair, a huge snore erupting from him. Harry raised his eyes and looked over at Hermione,

"Reckon he was telling the truth…or just dreaming?"

Hermione tucked her book under her arm, her voice slightly more cheery than before, "Oh what does it matter? She was bound to get someone new at some point."

Harry raised his eyebrow. That was _most_ unlike Hermione. "Er…"

The door swung open yet again to reveal Ginny, wearing what was most assuredly _not_ her Hogwarts robes and looking very pleased with herself. Hermione turned around,

"Who told you the password?"

"Ron," Ginny said sweetly. She turned immediately to Harry, motioning towards her outfit, "Do you like it?'

"Er…" Harry was at a loss about what to say, but Ginny seemed to take his long awkward pause as a drawn out moment of shock.

"Oh, good! Colin liked it too!"

"Colin?" Harry asked, eyeing Ron quickly. Fortunately, he had already fallen asleep.

"Yeah. We're dating now."

"Oh, well that's good."

Ginny smiled brightly, twisting her long red hair playfully and eyeing Harry thoughtfully. "So… have you decided who you're asking to the Ball yet?"

A sudden burst of green flame from the hearth interrupted them. Hermione smiled quickly, holding forth a small pot of powder from the mantelpiece,

"Shall we go?"

"Er…right," Harry turned towards Ron and hit him on the shoulder.

"Oy!"

"Wake up, Ron, we're going!"

Ron groaned and slowly pulled himself out of the chair, running a hand through his hair and looking blearily at Hermione. "Oy! What are you doing here?"

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, folding her arms across her chest with a very Hermione-ish look plastered across her face, "You are _not_ in the boys' dormitories. You are in the _Heads' Common Room_. I have every right to be in here. And _we_ are on our way to St. Mungo's to visit Lupin."

She pushed Harry into the green flames, handing him a fistful of the powder. "Harry can go first… then Ron, then Ginny. I'll go last. Alright?"

"It's fine with me," Ginny said coolly, smoothing out a lock of hair.

"Alright…you know how to work Floo Powder, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, biting her lip.

"Yes, he knows how to work it – honestly, he's not a baby, Hermione!" Ginny snapped impatiently. Hermione turned towards her,

"I'm sorry if you aren't as worried about Harry's safety as I am. Clearly he doesn't me-!"

"Excuse me!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes shining fiercely, "_I_ don't baby him like you do – I'm wiling to accept that he's old enough to make his own choices!"

"No, you're just there for the ride…to egg him on whatever scatterbrained scheme he's thought up! That's all you care about – it's always been like that! Fifth year, sixth year-!"

"I do _not_! You're just jealous because Harry-!"

"Uh…" Ron stood up in between the two, wide awake now. He looked from one to the other, "What's going on here?"

"_Hermione_ is babying Harry."

Hermione glared fiercely at Ginny and merely turned away, her face bright pink, and her eyes shining with unshed tears. There was an awkward silence during which Hermione finally broke it by exclaiming,

"Well go on, already! We have to get to the Burrow!"

Harry straightened and released the fistful of dirt that he'd been clenching tightly in his palm,

"The Burrow!"

There was a burst of green flame and he was sent catapulting through a wall of flame, various grates flashing by him, each revealing a different room…two fat wizards sat smoking a pipe…a young witch sat drinking cocoa with her husband…an elderly couple sat on their couch, looking at a photo album –

He shot out of a grate, appearing in the Weasleys' living room, spitting out ash, his glasses hanging off of the tip of his nose. He hastily straightened them and was greeted by a shriek of excitement and a bone crushing hug.

"Harry! Harry, m'dear! It's so good to see you!"

"Er – it's great to see you too, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry gasped from suffocating lungs. Mrs. Weasley kissed him on both cheeks and then released him, holding him at arm's length,

"And you're Head Boy! Oh I'm so proud! _Harry_!" She imprisoned him in yet another hug, only releasing him when Ron appeared in the grate.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "Oh, Ronald, darling! Oh…it's – Ron!" She gathered him up in her arms, his face turning a fine shade of purple nearly as soon as she hugged him.

"Mum!" He gasped, "Mum! A little air!"

"Oh, oh…right," Mrs. Weasley backed away, looking flustered as both Ginny – from the grate- and Mr. Weasley – from the kitchen – appeared.

"Harry! Ron, Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said quietly, smiling at them all. "All safe, all happy… hopefully all hungry for a delicious breakfast?"

"Quite, sir," Harry said, laughing.

Mr. Weasley grinned and Hermione arrived, looking extremely harried.

"Alright, then!" Mr. Weasley said, grinning, and clapping his hands together. "On to breakfast, Molly's been up all night working on it"

"Good, I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. He walked into the next room and let out a shout of exclamation. "Fred! George! What're you doing here?"

"Well we did live here once upon a time,"

"Yeah, you might not remember. You being the nerdy little first year that you were at the time. And now here you are, nearly seventeen and forgotten all about your older brothers!"

"I haven't _forgotten_," Ron protested as Harry and the others followed him in. "I just thought you had a joke shop!"

"We do, but occasionally we stop by,"

"Just for old time's sake – seeing as we're 'brothers of the past' now."

"Oh will you get off it," Ron said irritably, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Course you didn't!" Fred said energetically.

"And we certainly didn't mean this either!" George replied, waving his wand with a flourish and depositing a fine set of goat horns to Ron's head.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, having entered the room without the notice of the others. George froze and hastily waved his wand again. The horns vanished.

"Sorry, mum."

"But he was asking– won't happen again."

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said, frowning severely at them. "Now, let's set the table and bring in breakfast.. Ginny – Ron, bring in the pancakes, Harry – Hermione you can set the table, and Fred and George can do the rest."

"But mum-!"

"Don't even start!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely, "You had no right to do that to Ron, no matter how many ill thought out statements he makes."

Fred and George slumped off to the kitchen, and Harry grinned at Hermione…only to see her glaring severely after Ginny as she left with Ron. She turned around to see Harry looking at her, and her cheeks turned a light pink, biting her lip nervously, Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and then gestured towards the kitchen,

"Come on – let's go get the plates."

Harry followed her into the next room, not knowing what to think anymore, for this most certainly _wasn't_ the bookworm he'd been friends with for the past seven years to meet up with Ron and the others.

"Oy, Harry!" Fred exclaimed, shaking his hand energetically,

"How's it been at Hogwarts?"

"With You-Know-Who and everyone?" George hissed, looking shiftily into the dining room where Mrs. Weasley was lighting the candles.

"Yeah," Fred continued, his voice dropping to a whisper. Ginny hurried by them with a plate of bacon. "You see, we were wondering if you knew anything-!"

"But I thought you two – being in the Order now – you'd know more than me," Harry protested. George sighed in a distempered manner.

"Dear old mum has kept our ears – that meaning both ours _and_ the good old Extendables – out of hearing anything good."

"No, we only hear the basics. Report to Hogsmeade and spend the week there," Fred let out a breath of irritated exhalation, "And that's not even _us_. For the newest members of the Order…our job,"

"Thanks to mum," George added darkly. Ron helped Hermione with a stack of tottering plates while balancing his own pot of oatmeal.

"is to remain right where we are…for 'surveillance purposes'," Fred continued.

"Oh…so you've got absolutely no idea," Harry stated, feeling let down. He'd been hoping the twins would be able to fill in the blank spots he had yet to work out in this whole stream of events. "You don't have the slightest clue as to why Lupin was attacked?"

George shook his head while Ginny reappeared, picking up a pitcher of milk from the counter before leaving again, "All we know is that he was supposed to be guarding something – and her got caught by Death Eaters. They snuck up behind him or something and shot him in the back with _Crucio_." Harry winced as he imagined what it must be like, standing alone in the dark, thinking all was secure, only to be shot in the back with possibly the most painful curse in the world. George continued gravely as Ron hurried by them in the background,

"After _Crucio_ it was _Sectumsempra_ and then a number of other spells we couldn't quite catch. We've already seen him a couple times in Mungo's…and each time he's looked horrible. His whole chest and back were bandaged so heavily the first time, and even as we watched, the blood was seeping through the rags. Nothing the medi-witches could do would stop the bleeding, considering they've never actually run across the spell before. Fortunately, Snape came with us that time and after a good deal of coaxing managed to get in the room alone with Lupin so he could fix it."

"He woke up a few days after Snape fixed the _Sectumspemra_ bit and we visited him again. He was-!"

"Harry! Fred! George! _Breakfast_!" Mrs. Weasley hollered into the kitchen. Fred and George jumped, looking hastily over their shoulders towards the door.

"Well come on then."

They hurried into the room and each took their seats, Harry between Ron and Fred, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the head of the table.

While they ate breakfast, they filled in the Weasleys on what had been happening at Hogwarts, Mr. Weasley taking extra care to ask Harry if there had been any odd happenings at the school. When Harry shook his head, looking confused and said no, Mr. Weasley smiled- looking genuinely relieved,

"Good, good."

"And Hermione," Mrs. Weasley continued quickly, before Mr. Weasley could open his mouth again, "How do you find your classes?"

"Well," Hermione took a moment to swallow her orange juice before replying, "They're actually fairly interesting. Defense Against the Dark Arts has shown me _so_ much I never even dreamed of before-!"

"That's being taught by Viktor, isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking over at Ron for confirmation.

"Yes," Hermione said, her cheeks pinking a little, "But I still think it's brilliant, and he's actually been well…" she trailed off, her cheeks reddening considerably, and Mr. Weasley changed the subject.

"Ginny, I hear you're dating Colin Creevey."

Ron nearly choked on his orange juice, "What?"

"Yes," Ginny agreed, ignoring Ron's outraged expression completely, "I'm tired of waiting around for the right guy to ask me out, so I just thought I'd say yes to the next one who asked."

Mrs. Weasley turned on her daughter, a fierce expression in her eye, "What?"

Ginny turned to look at her, "Colin is a very nice boy, mum, and I really don't see what any of you can have against him – especially since you've never met him."

"Oy! He tried taking pictures of me when I was puking slugs!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"Well that _was_ your own fault," Ginny said sweetly.

"_Ginerva Molly Weasley_-!"

"I do think it's about time we left, Molly, don't you think?" Mr. Weasley asked, checking his watch. Mrs. Weasley turned on him,

"Arthur, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to stand for it, this young lady needs to be taught some respect for her-!"

"Yes, Molly, I know," Mr. Weasley said, sounding tired, "But we do have an appointment to make, and Harry and the others have already traveled such a long way."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to deflate a bit at his words, and instead stood up from the table, stacking the empty plates together as fast as she could, though she took extra care to slam them down with a little more force than required. George gave low whistle,

"Mum's upset."

"George," Mr. Weasley said sternly, "There will be no more of that, and Ginny – we're going to have a little word with you after we get back from St. Mungo's."

Mrs. Weasley reentered the dining room, walking over to the grate and lifting down the small pot of Floo Powder,

"But I didn't think St. Mungo's had a Floo System up and running," Ron said, standing up from his chair and looking from the grate to Mrs. Weasley.

"They didn't used to, but they've recently added several because of the war," Hermione said quickly, "There were too many wizards window shopping at the old broken door 'muggle store'…most of them with heavy injuries and Muggles were noticing."

"I didn't know there were so many attacks," Harry said, looking in surprise at Mr. Weasley.

"Unfortunately, most of them _aren't _from Death Eaters. The majority have arisen from cursed amulets and the like, which-!"

"Come now, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley snapped briskly, "We've got to go. You first, Ron."

She handed him a fistful of Floo Powder and he stated firmly, "St. Mungo's," disappearing in a jet of emerald flame. Hermione was next, and did exactly as Ron had, then Mrs. Weasley motioned Harry into the hearth, handing him a fistful of well,

"St. Mungo's."

He disappeared once more through the wall of fire, hurtling past other hearths and seeing glimpses of other people's lives before being catapulted out into a crowded room filled with shimmering white globes, short mediwitches in white uniforms, and a variety of injured people.

Beside him, a man with three heads had just emerged from a neighboring hearth, careening in a lopsided fashion towards the front desk where a harried looking witch was scribbling down information as a woman with a lisp struggled to tell her the nature of her injury while the hairy leg of a spider erupted from her shoulder.

Harry caught sight of Ron and Hermione standing next to each other behind a clump of small children, each sporting similar symptoms as a petrified man tried to keep them together, and he hurried over to them, hastily rubbing his face clean of the soot.

"Oy! Harry! We're over here!" Ron called a little unnecessarily as Harry stopped in front of them abruptly.

"It looks much more crowded than it was last time," Hermione said, looking around. "And…_oh_!" Her gaze had fallen on the children, who were turning into scaly monsters even as she spoke. Ron turned her attention from them by announcing, "Look! They're over there!"

Harry followed his gaze and saw the rest of the Weasleys hurrying towards them, Mr. Weasley in the lead, looking thinner and grayer than as Harry had remembered him. They stopped in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley issuing orders like a sergeant on the battlefield.

"Now, stick together kids, and don't get lost. We're headed up to the fourth floor, but they'll still want us to check in," she said briskly, herding them into line, past the portrait of Dilys Derwent, who, after staring avidly at them all for a moment – as if counting them – gave Harry a quick wink and then stepped from her portrait.

The line slowly moved forwards, and finally the man in front of them reach the witch at the front desk, his legs turning into those of a stool even as he spoke,

"I…I don't know what-!" He gave a shout of pain as a third stool leg appeared and the witch, pointing her wand at her throat muttering _sonorous_, shouted out in a booming voice, "MEDIWITCH TO THE FRONT DESK NEEDED TO AID IN TRANSPORT TO THE FOURTH FLOOR!"

A plump mediwitch scurried over, aiming her wand at the now immobile man and levitating him into the air, leading him off towards the stairwell. Mrs. Weasley stepped up to look at the witch,

"Lupin, Remus, please."

The witch ran her finger down the page, scanning names until she reached Lupin's, her eyebrows shooting up as she read the nature of his previous and current condition. She quickly straightened her face though and read off his room number,

"He's on the fourth floor, the Urquhart Rackharrow Ward, seventh door on the right."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said politely, shepherding them off towards the double doors the mediwitch and stool legged man had taken.

They hurried up the stairwell, the crystal bubbled candles around them illuminating each step with a bright light. As they reached each landing, a small plaque would greet them, naming the floor they were on and the types of injuries it contained.

Finally, they reach the fourth floor, and Harry gave the plaque a fleeting glance, _'Fourth Floor: Spell Damage (Unliftable Jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.)'_.

"This is us," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them forwards as Mr. Weasley held open the door. They entered an oak paneled hallway, and the portraits of deceased healers glared down at them seriously, the portrait of Urquhart Rackharrow – after whom the ward was named – glaring down at them from above his caption, "1612 – 1697, Inventor of the Entrail-Expelling Curse". Mr. Weasley pointed down the hall,

"We're that way."

They all turned right, passing a plaque lined in brass reading "Dangerous Urquhart Rackharrow Ward: Serious Spell Damage", underneath which read a second plaque listing the names of the healer and the training healer. Beside Harry, Mrs. Weasley was counting doors, finally stopping at the seventh,

"This is it! He's in here, Arthur."

She knocked quickly on the door, and it opened quickly, revealing a stopped wizard with a long, knotted, gray beard and a monocle in his left eye.

"Oh, hello, Molly," the old man said bobbing his head as he looked over at Mr. Weasley, "Arthur. Remus is awake, and I just gave him his breakfast. You can go in and see him."

"Thank you, Julius Semthstone." Mrs. Weasley said politely, allowing the old man to hobble past them on his walking stick, and motioning for Harry and the others to go inside.

Harry found himself in a brightly lit room, with the window curtains drawn to let in a blast of magically induced sunlight, Lupin's bed stationed underneath it, nearly blinding their eyes with the reflection of the light. Lupin looked up from a tray of tea, porridge, breakfast muffin, and butter, smiling weakly from underneath a heavy head bandage,

"Harry, Ron – Hermione!" He caught sight of everyone else and smiled wryly, "My, I seem popular today. Hello, Arthur…Molly."

"Remus," Arthur said, nodding in greeting.

"How are they feeding you?" Mrs. Weasley demanded quickly, hastening over to Lupin and forcing him to sit up as she fluffed his pillows. She eyed him critically, "You look thin." Her gaze landed on the tray, "And no wonder – there's not a scrap of meat on that plate!"

Lupin smiled, "I am fine, Molly. In fact, I'm doing much better than last time – though the Julius believes I'll have the scars of _Sectumsempra_ with me for life." Lupin broke into a fit of coughing, a rattling sound emanating deep from within his chest as he did so, and he lay back down against the pillows weakly. Hermione gave a small squeak next to Harry, and Lupin looked over at her,

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad, am I? I assure you I looked much worse three weeks ago."

Hermione didn't answer and instead covered her mouth, hastily looking away from him. Ginny hurried over to Lupin, looking worried,

"They said you'd be able to leave soon, though…that you'd be out by Christmas!"

He nodded, taking a sip of tea with difficulty, though Mrs. Weasley had propped the pillows up for him. "And I will be if I keep progressing as well as I have been. I truly have recovered a great deal."

Mrs. Weasley looked around the room, her gaze landing on the bed next to Lupin and its sleeping occupant. "Who's that? Before you were alone."

"Oh," Lupin looked over at the young boy sleeping fitfully, "he was taken in just last night. They still don't know what's wrong with him…he's forgotten everything about himself, though there doesn't seem to be any tangible damage. They're thinking of moving him to his own separate room, where they can attempt memory recovery. It doesn't look good though, he was an urchin…one of the mediwitches found him alone in Knockturn Alley after reporting there to pick up another injured wizard."

"But…he doesn't have anywhere to go?" Mrs. Weasley said softly, eyeing the sleeping boy sadly.

"Not that they know of." Lupin took another sip of tea and burst out coughing again. Mrs. Weasley looked over at him, again,

"You didn't have a cough before, when did this happen?"  
"I'm fine, Molly, honestly."

"No, you're not – Arthur," she turned to look at her husband, "Did he have a cough last time?"

"Molly-!"

"Did he?" She demanded, her voice shaking slightly, "He didn't!" She turned to face Lupin again, "When did this happen? After they switched the potions, right? I told you not to let them, I said-!"

"Molly, come on, let's just go step into the hallway," Mr. Weasley said, taking her by the shoulders and leading her out.

"Arthur, I-!"

"Come on…let's go, Ginny – Fred, George, you too," Mr. Weasley said firmly, motioning towards the door. The three of them immediately started complaining,

"What? I want to stay!"

"Oh come on, dad!"

"We're older than Ron!"

Mr. Weasley turned on them, "I said _come_."

The twins left, muttering sullenly and digging in their pockets for what Harry was sure were Extendable Ears, Ginny followed them glowering,

"Harry will tell me anything he learns anyways!" She snapped bitterly, "Won't you, Harry?"

Fortunately, Harry was spared from answering by Mrs. Weasley's sharp rebuke and the door shutting behind them.

Lupin looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So…I hear you got a Horcrux."

"Yeah," Harry said flatly, "It was the same night you got attacked."

Lupin sighed deeply, "I know."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Was he mad that they were the reason he hadn't gotten immediate attention, and would now be scarred for life…if in fact he survived – because no matter what he said, Lupin's present condition looked to be anything but promising to Harry.

"That's…that's good," Lupin said, taking another sip of tea and letting out a deep sigh. "I have something to tell you though." They waited as another fit of coughing took over Lupin, finally he cleared his throat and said quietly,

"I believe that I have discovered the whereabouts of another Horcrux."

"You have?" Harry asked, "How? Where?"

Lupin smiled at his enthusiasm, "I believe…I believe it's already been destroyed though. These might help you though," Lupin withdrew a bunch of blank envelopes tied together from the pocket of his robes, handing them to Harry, who looked them over before turning to look at Lupin again, about to ask what their use was.

"They're invisible, Harry. I charmed them to be the night I was attacked. I found them in Grimmauld Place while I was staying there…and I read them over. I knew I'd be on duty that night, and if they fell into the wrong hands it would be regrettable – so I charmed them and hid them in my pocket… which turned out to be very, very - !" Lupin stopped as another fit of hacking swept over him, rendering him unable to speak for some minutes.

When he had recovered sufficiently, he took another sip of tea and, motioning towards the packet of envelopes, said in a hoarse voice, "Just say the word…_Aparecium_…and wave your wand like," he cleared his throat, though it did his voice no good, "I'm sure Miss Granger can show you – though I would suggest waiting until you return to Hogwarts to try reading them."

"Of course," Harry said, pocketing the envelopes. He walked over to Lupin and drew up a chair from where it had been sitting next to the wall, "You…you were on duty when you were attacked-?"

"Harry, _don't_ ask me to tell you what I was doing. I can't tell you."

"But, sir…I have to know!"

"No, Harry…you don't. You don't _want_ to know because it would destroy you."

"That's exactly what Dumbledore said," Harry said bitterly, "What – am I not allowed to know anything anymore, is that it?"

"Harry-!" Hermione started in a shocked tone, Lupin cut her off,

"Harry, you know more than two thirds of the Order, do _not_ try telling me you are being kept in the dark. This is for your good, and the good of your friends – and anymore questioning from any of you would lead to nothing but endangering yourselves with the knowledge you possess-!" He broke off, coughing again, clutching his rib cage.

Harry looked away, staring at the ground as Lupin's fit continued, finally saying, as it subsided, "I'm sorry…I just – I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me…not again. I have to be able to do something about it, rather than just standing here waiting for another talk with Dumbledore…when he tells me about Voldemort's next victim."

"Harry," Lupin said, his voice grave, "I am not in this ward because of you. I am here because I _chose_ to be. Right now, I could be among Fenrir and his wolves, fighting alongside Voldemort – with freedom promised to me, no longer living the life of seclusion I do now. But I don't _want_ that life. If it is my time to die, Harry – though I pray it is not – I'll do so with a peaceful mind, knowing that I lived my life to the fullest…and chose to fight alongside those who opposed evil.

"Yes, you are the standard which we've all rallied behind, Harry. Without you and your friends, Voldemort would win this war…and we would be powerless to stop him. But with or without you, I would still be in this ward, because there would still be opposition – and I would stand alongside of them. It may seem to you that Voldemort targets those closest to you because of their relationship with you, and that it is your fault because of it. This is not true, Harry. Yes, Voldemort does target them because they hold sway over you – but they hold that sway because they _chose_ to, and I'll wager my life that nothing you could say or do to them would change that. Am I right, Ron…Hermione?" He looked over at them, his voice barely audible as he said their names.

They both nodded, their eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and Lupin looked back at Harry, his voice nothing more than a mere rasping sound now,

"Don't blame yourself for any deaths this war causes. Voldemort kills those who choose to oppose him and his minions…it is not your fault."

**A/N:**

**Wow. I think that was just about my longest chapter yet. Phew. My hand hurts from typing now. But never mind that. As a quick note, I got all the portrait names in St. Mungo's and the ward plaque thingy-majigs from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pgs. 485 – 487 by J.K. Rowling, American Hard Cover version. **

**And now, onto the spoilers I _had_ posted in my last response before cyberspace ate them:**

**For all of you who have not yet heard, the official title of the 7th book (by JKRowling) is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows.**

**Now, for the spoilers in _my_ version of book seven:**

**Harry will realize he loves Hermione during a life threatening experience yes, I know, very original**

**Voldemort will discover Draco is attending Hogwarts and that Harry has found Rowena's Heir (aka Hermione) sometime in Decemeber/early January. He will not be happy.**

**Two good characters will die in the last battle**

**The final chapter of my story, as of now, will be called "The Broken Sword"**

**The spy is either Ginny, Draco, or one of the trio, though it's a little more complicated than most people think**

**At the moment now, my dear mother is in an extremely angry mood and is threatening to unplug my computer, so I will have to type up some fairly quick replies to all your reviews, I apologize for the rush.**

**Wolviezchick:** Yeah, sorry, _another_ long wait I know (grins sheepishly)

**caramary:** Thanks, and yeah…am thinking I should have dragged out the heir thing longer…but oh well, it's out and I can't torture you guys anymore.

**mathiasgranger:** Yeah, unfortunately, every relationship has its bumps and jolts, but H/Hr quickly rebounds from them. However, I've been trying to get Hermione off as a little more confused in this – and probably the next five chapters (until after the ball) – about her feelings and others'. Maybe she's (cough) _realized_ (cough) something. (hint, hint) Yes, I actually wish I could do that to Ginny – if this were a comedy I would - but unfortunately, this is a serious story, and poor Ginny will have to settle with arguing and getting yelled at instead. Erm…chappie estimate? That's a hard one (let me calculate a few things for a moment…) hopefully six chapters during which R/Hr have a sort of "fling" if you will and then officially end forevermore. And I'm thinking two chapters until Harry figures out he likes Hermione.  . Thanks for reviewing!

**kag20:** Unfortunately, I _do_ have to deal with R/Hr, because despite how many times we can deny it – it is a well founded ship in the HP books, and unfortunately is probably going to be the one that conquers in the end. (dramatic sigh) And all we can do about it is write fanfiction, and hope for the best while struggling to dodge the anvils JKR has thrown in our path, one of them being Ron's undeniable feelings for Hermione. And yes, I actually did check out your videos, and they were pretty good! I especially like the _Moment of Realization_ vid. Keep up the good work!

**CharmedNightSkye:** Yeah, I figured I'd throw in the old "Jealous Ron" prototype from GoF, because it's a part of him now – though there wasn't much room for its exhibition in this chappie. Actually, Hermione was ready for the sword a little earlier in the chapter, though she was beginning to realize it at the time, and definitely realized it in the hall with Ron and Luna. But I won't give away anymore hints…Yes, I would have to agree. Ginny has lost the battle over Harry's feelings but she'll continue to hang in there (rather like a wolverine) – though I guarantee her reasons are a tad bit more dark than one probably thinks.

**Souunga:** Oh my gosh – I can totally relate with you now! I was _so_ angry at my computer! (but no, I WILL NOT rant again…deep calming breaths) Hmm, maybe there's a reason your gut says she's the spy…it's down to her, Malfoy, or one of the trio now. And they don't even realize it. (grins)

**DestroyerDRT:** (sighs) ahh, the lovely world of theater! Dramatics are both friend and foe in the literary world (pauses for said effect) though since this is a comedy, I – sadly – refrained from the arts of the acting world. (takes a sweeping and overly flowery bow)

**grannyHPfan:** Yes. I have figured that out the hard way (grinds teeth furiously and then brightens upon remembering that a new laptop is only four years away…) Ah yes, never could resist the tiniest hints of drama. There's always got to be tears involved somehow… D/G? Herm – perhaps.

**MankyOldBoot:** Ah, well, it also took Hermione a long time to "mature" enough to _become_ the Heir. (wow, that sounded strange), and yes, Ginny is emotionally involved in this – though I think I should shut up before I let something slip…

**DreamingFantasy:** Don't worry, the teasing will continue longer…though it will start getting a tad bit angsty when Harry finally puts two and two together and says "hey, that equals four!" (sorry, I had to put that in there). No, what I really mean is, Harry realizes he likes Hermione and gets a little – oh you'll end up reading it anyways. And hey, thanks – don't worry, I've felt the same way. It is getting harder and harder to find stories these days (though I admit, I haven't surfed for them in a few months… been too busy with my own). Thanks for reviewing!

**Ok, and these are the replies from Ch. 28, though I have converted them into "categories most asked" and answered them in that fashion to conserve time:**

**Animagi Forms:** Yeah, it did take awhile to figure out the Animagi, as I tried to make each of the trio have certain qualities. Ron is the largest and can withstand the most damage; Harry is medium and can go to the most places/is the "most useful" for lack of a better term; Hermione is the smallest and can squeeze into places the others can't. It took me awhile for Harry's form, I was stuck on the lion and griffin. In the end, I chose the latter because (1) I fell in love with it after seeing _"Narnia"_ and (2) it's the prefix of Gryffindor. And yes, the griffin is a cross between an eagle/lion/cat/feline (am not sure). Draco's form will be revealed in later chapters, though at the moment I am still brainstorming it.

**Relationships H/Hr, R/L, D/G:** H/Hr won't be for a time, though Harry will figure out he likes her soon (and yes, the memory of H's parents _was_ in there to annoy H/Hr shippers…couldn't resist). R/L, _might_ have something going…but that will be revealed later on. And D/G? I can promise you that as of now, _no_ they are not dating. However, that does not rule out the possibility.

**Moody/Hearts/andVoldemort (Wow that looks strange when typed):** Yes, there definitely is a connection between them all. Though one must ask, _what exactly does Harry's heart represent – and does it have something to do with what the Order is guarding?_

**Sorry if I didn't cover everything mentioned in reviews from chappie 28, but I was skimming cause I'm in a rush – as usual – and hope I covered the basics. Thanks for reviewing despite my evil computer, I love hearing what you all have to say! **

**.LuvFantasy.**


	31. Ch 31: The Legacy of the Blacks

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty One: The Legacy of the Blacks**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny returned to Hogwarts using the Heads' fireplace, landing in the Common Room as Malfoy entered it, fortunately, Ginny was the first to emerge in the grate, so he said nothing, and merely stepped into one of the corners of the room, his gray eyes moving swiftly from Ginny to Harry, to Ron and to Hermione.

As soon as they had all stepped out of the fireplace, Ginny immediately sat down firmly on the couch, her brown eyes blazing fiercely,

"Tell me what Lupin said to you," she said in a commanding tone, folding her arms and staring at the three of them. Ron shook his head firmly,

"No. It's none of your business, Ginny."

"Yes, it is. I was part of the D.A. just like you were – and I'm Harry's friend too! Just because I'm a year younger than you three doesn't make me-!"

"Ginny, go," Ron said firmly, "It's not something you need to know."

"I've got every right to!"

"No, you don't. You're not the one risking your life!"

"That's because you won't let me!" Ginny said, her voice cracking. She stood up abruptly, her eyes filling with tears, "I'm not a child, Ron! I'm older than you were when you first fought You-Know-Who, and I'm definitely better at magic than you are now! I'm more qualified than _you_ to fight alongside Harry, but you won't let me because you're too scared something bad will happen! Don't you understand, Ron?" She screamed, her face screwed up in fury, shining tears sliding down her cheeks, "This war is a choice we all have to make, and I've chosen my side, but you're too scared to let me fight for it!"

"That's not true!" Ron bellowed angrily.

"Yes it is! And you know it!" Ginny screamed. There was a moment's shocked silence as neither Weasley made any response. Then Ginny turned sharply on her heel, her red hair flying out behind her, passing within a hairsbreadth of Draco, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Smooth, Weasley," Malfoy drawled, stepping out of the shadows and heading for the room he shared with Harry.

Ron watched him go without a word of argument, finally dropping down onto the couch as soon as the door slammed shut behind Malfoy, his face in his hands. Hermione looked at him, concerned, and sat down next to him,

"Ron-!"

"She's right," He muttered, "She does have as much a right as we do…I am a coward."

"Ron, that's not true!" Hermione said fervently, rubbing his back in a comforting manner, "You know it's not."

Ron shook his head, "I'm too scared of losing her to let her fight for good. I'm a coward. I am."

"No, you're not, Ron," Harry said firmly, sitting down next to him, "She only said that because she was mad."

Ron raised his head, glaring at them both, "Harry, she was right. She's a much better witch than I could ever be…she's got more of a right to fight You Know Who with you and Hermione. You two are the _Heirs_," he said bitterly, "I'm just the third wheel – _again_."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, completely shocked, "Ron you know Harry and I don't think of you that way! You're as important to me as Harry is - !"

"And to me!" Harry cut in, eager to set Ron straight. "If I had the choice between you and a thousand Ginny's – no matter how many O.W.L.s she snagged last year, I'd pick you," Harry said fiercely, "And do you want to know why? You may not be an Heir or top of our class, but I know you'd die for me, and I'd do the same for you. We've got a friendship that no one can break, and if Ginny or _anyone_ is going to try and destroy what the three of us have, than they're not worth talking to."

Ron looked at him in surprise for a moment, not moving, before giving Harry a reluctant grin, "You're sure?"

"I'm positive," Harry said firmly, "You and Hermione are worth more to me than any number of ex-girlfriends, future girlfriends, skilled wizards, witches – anyone. You're the ones that have stood with me, when I've been a prat and when I've tried being a hero. No matter how many mistakes I've made, you two have been there to help me sort them out, and I'm not going to drop either of you now." His eyes met Hermione's over the space between them that Ron filled up, and he saw that she was staring at him with wide eyes, a smile creeping up over her face at his words.

"Alright then," Ron said, taking a deep breath, "…let's get started on those letters."

Harry laughed at Ron's resilience and drew the envelopes from his robes, placing them on the table in front of them and looking expectantly at Hermione. She smiled and withdrew her wand, waving it with a flourish,

"_Aparecium_!"

As soon as the word was uttered, swirling cursive writing appeared on the envelopes, the emerald green loops finely defined and growing in extravagance as the spell worked its magic until the first envelope finally read: _"To Sirius Black, Number 12 Grimmauld Place"_.

Harry quickly untied it from the heavy bundle of similarly labeled envelopes, his heart pounding. The writing looked oddly familiar. He turned it over to open it and saw the seal of wax– the Black Family Crest – had already been broken. He tentatively withdrew the yellowing parchment from within, his eyes scanning the letter…the writing looked oddly familiar. He began to read aloud:

"_Sirius:_

_If in fact you are reading this, I must assume that you have not been in contact with James and Lily Potter recently. I therefore shall infer that you are not on very good terms with them at the moment, or perhaps they have merely taken on the Secrecy Charm as my Lord Voldemort has predicted, in which case they clearly did not trust you enough to make you Keeper._

_So, myself, and my Lord – among many of our friends here – find ourselves wondering_ why_ you would sell yourself and your talents to those who have no appreciation for them._

_I am writing this letter not per the request of Lord Voldemort, but rather as your friend. I can only hope that you will make the correct decision on this matter so vital to our world._

_R.A.B."_

Harry stared at the letter in shock for a moment and the other two looked at him.

"It's him! The guy who destroyed the Horcrux!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at the letter, "_He_ – but he's a Death Eater!"

"What do the others say?" Hermione asked, reaching for the next letter and yanking it open, her eyes scanning the looped writing expertly, after a few seconds she threw it down and reached for the next, glaring at it fervently, as if searching for a riddle behind it all. She dropped it irritably, picking up the next, Harry and Ron watched her with growing apprehension as she continued through the pile of letters, finally, Ron exclaimed,

"Hermione! Stop!"

She turned to look at him, with already half of the fifth letter ripped out.

"What?"

"Could you…slow down a bit – tell us what they talk about?"

Hermione sighed. "It's Sirius' brother- can't you see? Regulus Adolf Black! Remember, he was a Death Eater? Look, he signs it in this one here," she began to read.

"_Sirius:_

_I hope that this finds you, seeing as I no longer know your location, as I assume you have gone into hiding, considering the events concerning ily and James. I offer my most sincerest aplogies, though my Lord Voldemort deeply frowns upon continued orrespondance with you. I do hope you can escape Azaban._

_Yt, the war continues and I find myself undeniably on the correc side. I do hope you will see this and join us,_

_Regulus Adolf Black."_

Hermione stared at it. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped, looking up from the letter.

"Nothing, it's just…odd, that's all."

"What's odd?" Ron demanded impatiently.

"All the others were so perfectly spelled…and this one, it's missing letters everywhere."

"Maybe he was in a rush," Harry suggested.

Hermione didn't answer and instead picked up another one, continuing to read aloud:

"_Sirius:_

_I remember a time wen we would play a game of wts. It feels much the same now, though the stakes are much higher than ever before. Make sure to choose the right side in this war, as I know one of us will ie. _

_Lord Voldmort has forbidden me to write you, but I continue to do so not out of dsobedience o him, but as a plea for you to understand the stakes of this war. Remember how close we were – playing our games? What happened between now and then to break that bond … and how can one of us mend that in the _future

_Regulus Adolf Black."_

"Sounds like he was bad through and through!" Ron exclaimed, "He was still demanding Sirius join him even then!"

"He couldn't have been bad all the way through, Ron," Hermione snapped, "He destroyed the Horcrux didn't he?"

Ron cowed and muttered something incoherent, while Hermione picked up the last letter. There was a slight bulge in it, where the envelope had been pushed upwards on the front and outwards on the back, the letter within crumpled – and the writing scrawled, she read haltingly – trying to decipher the scribbles,

"_Sirius:_

_It matters not what I say anymore, as he can no longer hurt me. I am sorry for being weak – and I hope you understand why I did what I did, why I am doing what I am doing, and why I will burden you with this truth._

_Remember the past, if you have even read my letters. Perhaps this is for naught, and this will never even be opened. But I will die knowing at least, that I have in the end chosen right._

_Make sure you follow my instructions in previous letters and speak to no one of this, they cannot be trusted._

_Regulus Adolf Black."_

Hermione placed the envelope gently on the table, looking at it thoughtfully, before seizing the last two she had read and scanning them quickly, picking up her quill and inkstand from where they sat on the table and writing on a spare bit of parchment one by one as she read: _Lily; apOlogies; Correspondance; azKaban; yEt; correcT; wHen; wIts; Die; voldEmort; dIsobedience; To_.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, peering over to look at the writing. Hermione dropped the letters and picked up the parchment, letting out a shout of exclamation.

"Hah!"

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together. Hermione smiled and explained it to them,

"Regulus misspelled the words because he wanted to. He was giving Sirius a message – whether or not Sirius got it was another thing. He kept telling Sirius to remember 'their childhood games of wits', so I guess misspelling words to find a hidden code was one of them. Each of the words drops a letter, and the letter that was dropped is part of phrase. When put together," Hermione showed them the parchment with a flourish, "it spells: _locket hide it_. Regulus sent Sirius the Horcrux after he destroyed it."

"But how did he know how to get the locket?" Harry demanded, "It took Dumbledore and me _months_."

"He was a Death Eater, Harry, and a talented one at that, Slughorn even said he was last year. Voldemort was bound to trust him enough to let something slip."

"But Sirius said Regulus was a no name Death Eater, one Voldemort didn't care for," Harry argued. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes,

"Harry, you would probably say the same thing if your sibling joined Voldemort. You'd be ashamed and play him down for it, not wanting anyone to take into account his true worth."

"So you're saying Sirius lied?"

"No, I'm saying he probably didn't let himself think it through logically," Hermione said carefully, hastily changing the subject, "And moving on back to how he got the Horcrux, Harry – I'm sure it was easy enough for a skilled wizard in Voldemort's inner circle.

"Voldemort was bound to have checked on his Horcruxes in the early days of his power struggle, to make sure they were still in existence – it might even be possible that Regulus was there when Voldemort _made_ the Horcrux…or at least killed the victim with whom he made it.

"I would imagine that Regulus, after the death of Lily and James when his letters take on a different voice, realized he was on the wrong side. After all, he'd gone to school with them – despite being a few years younger and in a different house. He was ashamed of what he'd done and wanted to make it up somehow, so that Sirius could be proud to call him family again.

"So he wrote out the letter that we have here in front of us, knowing he'd be near death if not already dead after taking the Horcrux, wrote out the note to Voldemort that we found in the fake locket and went to the cave…drinking the potion and sealing his fate. He put the locket in the envelope, made it to the boat and got to the mouth of the cave where there was probably an owl waiting for him already. He would have had the whole thing well planned out in order for it to succeed."

"Hermione, that wouldn't have worked," Harry protested, "Dumbledore – the strongest wizard on earth, he succumbed to the potion and demanded water. Regulus never would have made it across the lake without having some."

"It's possible he brought some with him, knowing the effects the potion would have on him after drinking it. After all, he had Professor Slughorn as his teacher then, and he's a far better Potionsmaster than Professor Snape ever was."

Harry sighed, not able to think of a rebuttal to Hermione's explanation, instead turning around the subject. "So you're saying Sirius _knew_ the locket was a Horcrux?"

"No," Hermione said quickly, "he probably didn't. We had a hard job finding out just what they meant, let alone which things _were_. He probably didn't understand its importance and just threw it somewhere in Grimmauld Place."

"So it could be anywhere!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, not _anywhere_," Hermione said briskly, turning to face him, "just somewhere in the house."

"And we're going to go look for it, aren't we?" Ron asked glumly, "It's already destroyed though isn't it? Why do we have to find it?"

"Because it's possible Regulus didn't perform _Amore Infinite_ properly," Hermione explained, "Voldemort's soul could still be in there."

"But how will we find it in time?" Harry demanded, "It could take days!"

"Oh _honestly_, don't you two pay attention in class?" Hermione exclaimed, "The Summoning Charm!"

"Oh," Harry and Ron said simultaneously, both looking rather sheepish.

Hermione stood up, gathering the letters into a bundle and waving her wand at them. The writing slowly faded out of sight. She looked over at Harry,

"We should go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow night, Harry."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's nearly eleven, and you two need to get started on that mountain of homework you stuffed under the couch," she kicked meaningfully under their seat and with a Hermione-ish glare strode off to her room, calling a good-night over her shoulder. Ron turned to Harry,

"I was hoping she'd miss that."

"Well, she would have found out eventually anyways." Harry fished around for a second under the couch and withdrew a heavy bundle of assignments, the top one being from McGonagall. Ron sighed as he looked over his own,

"You'd think they'd cut us a break considering it's our last year here and all…"

"…and that we're trying to kill Voldemort."

Ron nodded in agreement, "I reckon they're being complete prats about it in short – no appreciation whatsoever." He scanned Krum's assignment for a moment and then dumped it on the table, standing up and stretching.

"Well, I'm off to bed, Harry. G'night!" Ron yawned. Harry stood up as well, yawning loudly and looking around. His gaze snagged on a parchment posted on the bulletin board above the hearth.

"Ron!"

Ron looked over at him, "What?" His gaze followed Harry's, and he let out a word that – had Mrs. Weasley heard – would have landed him several hours of kitchen duty.

"The Ball is _three weeks away_!" Ron whirled around to look at Harry, panic stricken, "We haven't asked anyone yet!" He began to pace the room, thinking hard, "Quick – who doesn't have partners yet?"

"Um…" Harry tried to think, "Ginny mentioned something about…Lavender being asked by Dean – or was it Seamus?" Ron paled at his words, shaking his head emphatically,

"No – _no_. There is no _way_ I am going to ask…her." He began to pace again, his hands clasped in the small of his back, "There's got to be someone else."

"There's always Luna," Harry said, thinking of how he'd asked her to Slughorn's party last year. Ron's face broke into a grin,

"You're right! She _is_ available – and her nose is on center!"

The door to Hermione's room opened and she walked into the Common Room wearing a blue bathrobe. She looked surprised to see them still standing there and folded her arms in a Hermione-ish manner, wearing a frown,

"It's past eleven."

"What does it matter?" Ron asked bluntly, turning around to face her. "You're not my mum."

Hermione didn't back down, "I may not be your 'mum', Ron, but I am the person you'll be Apparating with tomorrow, and I suggest you go to bed."

Ron glared at her and muttered something incoherent, picking up his things and wishing Harry a good night, all the while glancing sourly in Hermione's direction. As soon as the door shut behind him, Hermione turned on Harry.

"You too."

"I know," Harry gathered up his assignments as slowly as possible, hoping she'd go away after a few minutes…she didn't.

.xxxxxxx.

The next morning they all met down at Hagrid's for breakfast before going to Grimmauld Place. It was snowing lightly when they left the castle, the ground frozen underneath their feet with the morning frost, blades of grass crunching as they were stomped into the ground. By the time they reached the hut, its chimney sporting a fat smoke cloud above it, they were nearly frozen through. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, and it swung open fairly quickly, revealing a bushy beard of black curls and a cooking apron.

"Harry! 'Ermione – Ron! What're yeh all doin' here?"

"Visiting you!" Hermione said cheerfully, her cheeks bright pink from the cold. Hagrid stepped away from the doorway, allowing them entrance into his cozy home with its various items scattered haphazardly across the furniture, a mysterious cauldron bubbling away over the hearth, and Fang sprawled out on the bed. The three of them stepped inside, dropping their cloaks onto a nearby chair and sitting down on their customary seats at the table. Hagrid shut the door behind them and turned to the cauldron over the fire, stirring its contents with a heavy spoon,

"So…how 'ave things been goin'?" He asked.

"Er…good," Harry said slowly, conscious of how odd that sounded. Hagrid turned to look at him,

"What is it?" He asked severely.

"Nothing," Harry lied. He couldn't tell Hagrid about the Horcruxes, no matter how much he might want to. There was no denying that Hagrid often let things slip…and Harry hunting down Horcruxes couldn't be one of them.

"What's that you're cooking?" Hermione asked quickly, changing the subject and pointing towards the cauldron.

"It smells like…" Ron paused to sniff the air, "…smells like – _eel_."

"It's lake leeches," Hagrid said proudly, bending over the pot again. "I'm stewin' 'em fer the Lochins."

"What's a Lochin?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Oh…they're jes cute little things that live in river shallows. I'm showin' em to the secon' years. Do you wanna see one?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed. Hagrid looked over at him curiously. Ron's ears started to turn red, "No… I'm just – I'm fine just….sitting here - !"

"How have your classes been going, Hagrid?" Hermione asked. Hagrid looked over at her,

"Great – great. O' course they've dropped a bit but-!"

"What do you mean they've dropped a bit?" Harry asked.

"Well…I imagine with the war an all – an Dumbledore bein' gone…well I'd imagine other classes have shrunk too."

"That is true," Hermione said speculatively, "The Patil Twins have left Hogwarts…they left before the end of last year. But – how many students have you lost, Hagrid?"

He waved his hand, "It's nothin ter worry abou' 'ermione, I'm fine."

"Hagrid," Harry said firmly, "how many have you lost?"

Hagrid turned his back on them, staring resolutely into his stew and muttering vaguely under his breath, "I've got one N.E.W.T. class o' four Ravenclaws."

"That's all!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, covering her mouth.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Ron blurted out. Harry looked over at him, and Ron quickly sank into his chair, looking sheepish – they all knew what had _happened_. Hagrid's taste for dangerous monsters had finally affected his classes.

"I don' know," Hagrid said wearily, sinking into the chair across from Hermione and wiping a dirty hand over his forehead. "I guess kids these days jes don' like animals the way they used ter."

"Oh, Hagrid," Hermione said, reaching over to pat his huge hand comfortingly, "I'm sure things will get better when the War ends."

"Yeh think so?" Hagrid almost looked hopeful, but then he sighed and shook his head, "I've been thinkin'. Maybe it's time I took a break from teachin'…for good."

"Hagrid!"

"I'm serious!" He said sternly, "The Order needs me more than these kids do – an' they certainly don' like my classes very much – you three don't even like my classes!"

"That's not true, Hagrid!" Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly, "We liked them very much! They were just a bit…"

"A bit – rough," Ron said evasively, avoiding Hagrid's eyes.

"But you're a great teacher, and you _love_ animals Hagrid. This is your passion and you shouldn't give it up just because of a few kids like Crabbe or Goyle!" Hermione continued, "You told me once that it's what's inside that counts, not what people think – and I say you should listen to your own advice and keep on teaching."

Hagrid shook his head gruffly, "It's not just tha', 'ermione. It's this school…there's nothin' left in it – and I…" his voice broke off and he shook his head, "I can' stay here much longer. Not with Dumbledore gone an' all."

No one said anything for a long time, and the only sound was of the Lake Leeches stewing in the cauldron and Fang giving a lazy yawn. Harry looked up at Hagrid,

"Just finish out the year, Hagrid. Things will get better then – I promise you."

"Yeh can' promise tha', Harry. The future decides itself…no one can predic' it – not even Dumbledore."

"But we can keep on trying, and that's what counts, Hagrid. We're not going to give up just because it looks bleak. Certain things have to be done before anything gets better, and while we wait it's just going to get darker and darker. But it's the hope that when we reach the bleakest moment in our lives things will get better that keeps us going."

Hagrid stared at him, and Harry looked away, feeling awkward. He'd never given a speech like that before. There was another pause in the conversation, and then Hagrid said slowly,

"Yer right, Harry. Yer right. I've been actin' like a fool these last few months!" Hagrid smiled and wiped away a fat tear before it landed on the table, standing up abruptly and nearly bowling them all over. He hurried over to his cupboards and began pulling out various boxes and bowls, searching for something. At last he found it, dumping a basket of rock cakes and a pitcher of milk onto the table. They all eyed the cakes warily and gave them a wide berth, filling glasses of milk instead as Hagrid began to talk about various magical creatures…the smoke from the chimney curling lazily into the white sky above them as the snowflakes began to fall faster and faster.

They left Hagrid's Hut a few hours later, all feeling a little more sober yet in the long run better than they had when they first entered it.

"So, where are we off to next?" Ron asked, his breath coming out in heavy white puffs. Harry yanked out his invisibility cloak,

"Grimmauld Place."

"No," Hermione interrupted. Harry and Ron looked at her. "You two have a mountain of work to do, and it's N.E.W.T. year! We're going to Grimmauld Place this evening, while it's dark out and we won't get caught."

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ron complained, a large snowflake landing on his long nose. He flicked it off irritably, "This is more important than some bloody assignments from Vicky."

Hermione turned bright pink, glaring daggers at Ron, "For your information, _Ronald_, Professor Krum's assignments are the most important ones we'll have this whole year considering what we're doing, and if we went to Grimmauld Place now someone like…Ginny would see us!"

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry overrode him, sensing an argument and preventing it as best he could.

"Come on, we'll just go and finish them. Then we can go to Grimmauld Place, besides, I've been meaning to go back to the castle anyways."

"For what?" Ron demanded bitterly, stomping after them through the snow.

"Well we've still got to find dates for the Ball."

Ron stopped abruptly behind them and Harry and Hermione did as well, turning to face him. He looked completely ashen,

"Blimey! I'd almost forgotten."

"Well, lucky for you two, there's still three weeks," Hermione said sharply, turning back towards the castle and setting off through the snow again. Ron hurried after her, and Harry started walked forwards as well.

"You haven't already gotten asked have you?" He demanded, "_Again!_"

"So what if I have?" Hermioned said coldly, "It's your own fault for not asking me sooner."

"Who said I wanted to?" Ron exclaimed, striding alongside her angrily. "Is it _Vicky_?" He demanded suddenly.

"No, he's a _teacher_, Ron – and we've both moved on anyways!"

"Then who is it?"

"It's none of your business, Ronald Weasley, and I suggest you stop badgering me about it considering it hardly concerns you!" They arrived at the doors to Hogwarts and Hermione opened them, hurrying down the halls towards the Heads' rooms. Ron fell back to walk with Harry, glaring after Hermione's shrinking figure bitterly.

"No one's asked her. She's lying."

"You said that three years ago," Harry said flatly, watching Hermione go to and not doubting for a minute she'd been asked. _Who _wouldn't_ ask her?_ He wondered, _she's certainly pretty enough_ – he shook his head abruptly, looking around. _Where had that come from?_

"…different though – it's just you, me, Dean, and Seamus. It's not like any of _us_ asked her!"

"Er…yeah, exactly." Harry said vaguely, his mind elsewhere.

What was happening to him? He'd never felt like this before…he'd never had a _problem_ with her going to the Yule Ball with Viktor, or dating Ron this year. _But you never _liked_ it either. You weren't happy about it one bit,_ the voice in his head said slyly.

"Harry?"

He looked up to realize he'd stopped walking and Ron was staring at him worriedly.

"Harry…what's up?"

"Nothing," he lied, catching up to Ron and hurrying down the hall once more. "I'm just – trying to think of someone to ask to the Ball…that's all."

Ron accepted this response, and immediately continued his rant about Hermione being asked already, to which all Harry had to do was nod his head and say "Exactly" or "I know", which allowed him time to ponder his new, unexplainable feelings about Hermione and her date.

They spent the whole afternoon in the Heads' Common Room working on their essays, scratching out run on sentences and incorrect facts themselves as Hermione refused to help them thanks to her argument with Ron. It was only after dinner that they managed to finish the majority of their homework and they finally stood up to stretch. Hermione looked up from some hats she'd been knitting by the fire,

"Are you done?"

"Yes," Ron lied, quickly picking up the unfinished assignments and burying them with the completed ones. "Can we eat now – or are we not allowed to do even that, 'mum'?"

Hermione glared coldly at him, "Of course you can eat, _Ronald_, although not finishing Professor Flitwick's essay is only going to hurt you."

Ron's ears turned bright red and he stomped out the door, slamming it loudly behind him. Hermione stared at her knitting critically,

"And are you mad at me too?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"No."

She knitted another row onto the hat and finally said in a small voice, "No one's asked me to the Ball, you know."

He turned around to look at her in surprise, "What?"

"I haven't been asked," she repeated.

"But – you – why'd you lie to Ron?" He blurted out. Hermione looked up from the hat, and Harry saw her eyes were red,

"I never said anyone had asked me. He just _assumed_, as always, that I had been and jumped down my throat." She turned back to the hat and began to knit furiously again, the wooden needles clicking together to match the crackling of the fire.

Harry sighed and walked over to the seat next to her, sitting down and looking at the hat. "S.P.E.W.?" he asked. She nodded silently, her brown curls bouncing up and down as she did so.

"I've got to congratulate you, Hermione," he said, picking up a finished hat and turning it around in his fingers, "They've really improved."

Hermione gave a small giggle. He smiled and dropped it in her lap, "They don't look like shapeless lumps anymore."

She laughed and stood up, dropping the knitting onto the table and wiping at her eyes, "Let's go eat, Harry. We've got to catch up with Ron."

"Alright…" Harry trailed off, meaning to ask her if she was okay, but finding he couldn't think of the words. Instead he walked towards the door, opening it and turning to wait for Hermione. She was arranging the two hats she'd finished by the fireplace, under a pile of books. He grinned,

"You coming?"

She jumped and turned around, "Yes."

Dinner was spent avoiding Ginny and quietly telling Ron – much to his surprise – that Hermione had not been asked to the Ball for Harry, while around then the other Gryffindors busily ate their stew, pudding, and pumpkin juice while continuing to chatter animatedly with their friends. As soon as they had all finished eating, Harry, Ron and Hermione all left the Great Hall and headed for the double doors leading out of the castle, Harry pulling out his Invisibility Cloak as they went. Ron, having apologized to Hermione – at Harry's urging – turned to look at his two friends, his face lighting up,

"Reckon we could go disguised as our Animagi forms? We can't all fit under the cloak like we sued to after all."

Hermione turned to look at Harry uneasily. Harry looked at the Invisibility Cloak doubtfully, "I don't know, Ron. I sort of stand out."

"Well you could go under the cloak – and Hermione and me could go as Animagi."

"Hermione and I, Ron," Hermione corrected. Ron ignored her,

"It'd be fun!"

"Well, sure…I guess. You two can both go down as Animagi."

"Cool." Ron grinned, Hermione on the other hand, shook her head.

"No thanks. I prefer walking to flying."

Harry stifled a laugh – he'd forgotten about Hermione's fear of air travel. Ron turned to look at her incredulously, "You're a _bird_, Hermione! It's not as if you'd…run out of steam or whatever it is Muggles put in their planeairs."

"Airplanes," Hermione corrected again, "and it's not just that. It's how tiring it is to continuously flap miniscule wings!"

"So ride the drafty-thing!" Ron argued. Hermione was growing pinker with every passing second.

"I think I'll just go under the cloak with Harry, Ron," she finally said firmly, ending the discussion. Ron looked incredibly disappointed,

"You always take the fun out of everything, Hermione."

"Well, not everything's meant to be fun," Hermione snapped, stepping closer to Harry. He threw the cloak over both of them, conscious of Hermione pressing closer to him, and Ron opened the doors, morphing into the huge bear as soon as they were wide enough for his passage. Harry shut the door behind them, and together they walked – or loped, depending on how you looked at it – over the snow towards Hogsmeade.

As soon as they reached the wizarding village, Hermione stepped out from under the cloak and Ron turned back into his human self, looking thoroughly pleased with his newly acquired skill. Hermione grabbed them both firmly by the wrists and closed her eyes – forcing them all through the airless tunnel to the sound of a loud crack before they all appeared in the front hall of the Order's Headquarters.

Hermione looked around in surprise at her success just as Sirirus' mother began screaming wildly, flinging the curtains of her portrait open. Ron hurried forwards to close them at the same time as another shape darted forwards to do the same, both of them colliding and falling to the ground with groans to match those of the old portrait. Harry and Hermione both hurried forwards to help Ron up, just as a good natured voice joined their own,

"Oh! Sorry about that, Ron!"

"Tonks?"

She grinned, pulling herself upwardsm her hair mousy brown, but her eyes smiling.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"DESECRATORS! BETRAYERS! BESMIRCHING MY NOBLE HOUSE-!"

"Sorry about that." Tonks turned around and flung the curtains shut over the old woman's frame, cutting off the screams and forcing the old portrait back into hibernation. She looked back over at them, "Why are you here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts."

"We're looking for a locket," Harry said quickly, "But why are you here?"

"Well, I actually just got back from visiting Remus. He's doing much better you know. Though," She frowned a little, her eyes revealing a slight hint of worry, a shadow flitting across her heart shaped face, "Though they're getting a little worried."

"Why?" Hermione asked quickly, "He's improving."

"Well…um…the full moon is coming in a few days, and…" Tonks' voice trailed off, and she looked pointedly at the floor. Hermione's hands flew over her mouth.

"But they're giving him the Wolsbane Potion, aren't they?" Harry demanded, "He's not going to become a werewolf in St. Mungo's."

"Oh no, no, they're giving him the Potion it's just that…" Tonks took a deep breath. "With the Potion he still gets very sick, and they're worried about how that will affect his previous…" she trailed off, running a hand over her face and sighing deeply. Shaking her head slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled almost mechanically at them all, "But, he'll be fine. And he'll be home for Christmas. Are you hungry…is there anything you'd like to eat?"

"No thanks, we… we just ate." Hermione said slowly, looking worried. Tonks walked into the kitchen, tying an apron around her waist as she did. "Harry? Ron?" She called.

"Actually…I'd like some shortbread – if you don't mind!" Ron answered.

"Coming right-ow!" Something fell to the ground with a clatter, accompanied by a dark mutter and then Tonks called brightly, "It's alright! I've got it…everything's good!"

Hermione sighed and looked back over at Harry, "Where should we start looking?"

"Could we just _Accio_ it?" Ron asked, eyeing the kitchen hopefully as the scent of something baking reached him.

"No, it could be cursed!" Hermione said incredulously.

"It probably isn't, actually, considering Sirius had to touch it."

"Maybe he didn't touch it…after all, everything else in this house is cursed. Remember when we cleaned it out two years ago?" Hermione countered.

"But this house is huge, Hermione, it'll take too long to just look for it."

Tonks' heartshaped face poked out into the hallway, "What are you looking for?"

"A locket. It's heavy and gold," Harry explained, "…with an '_S_' engraved on it. Have you seen it?"

Tonks frowned and shook her head, "I can't say that I hav-wait! No, I have! I _have_ seen it! If I could just remember where…?" She walked out to them, scratching her chin with an ovenmit, pacing, "I've definitely seen it. It was just last week, I'd gotten back from Hogsmeade, and I was looking at the shelves in the room upstairs because I'd left my recipe book-!"

A high pitched whistle came from the kitchen and the stench of smoke filtered out into the hall. Tonks' face paled and she ran into the room, followed closely by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The teakettle on the ancient wood fueled oven-stove top was boiling over, whistling mightily, and the oven itself was smoking, angry yellow flames licking its cast iron door.

"Oh bloody-!" Tonks whipped out her wand and screamed, "_Aquafina! _No, no…that's not right, _Aguala!_"

"_Aguamente!_" Hermione screamed from behind Harry, water shooting forth from her wand onto the stove top. Down the hall, Mrs. Black began screaming again. Tonks hurried towards the stove, looking at it hopelessly and opening the oven door, revealing a completely incinerated loaf of shortbread.

"Sorry, Ron," Tonks said, giving him a small smile, "I'll just give that another try, eh?"

Ron shook his head, "Er…no, no thanks. I-I'm good."

"But I thought-!"

"Er, no," Ron shook his head, "Honestly, I'm good. Had a great dinner. Anyways, me an Harry – and Hermione, we're looking for the locket anyways."

"Oh right," Tonks dumped the dish into the sink, "I'll just finish cleaning this up then and get a nice cup of tea brewing."

The three of them hurried into the hall, and towards the stairs, making for the room Tonks had described to them earlier. As soon as they entered it, Harry recognized it,

"Hey, we've been in here before!"

"Yeah! When we were cleaning out doxies and…hey look! I remember this," Ron pointed towards a small box on the shelf lining the wall, "this bit Ginny or something like that."

"Don't touch it," Hermione warned. Ron continued looking at the various objects animatedly, stopping to look at a crystal bottle filled with red liquid, his face screwed up in disgust, "Ugh! Troll blood. Who would want that? I thought we'd cleaned out this room!"

"Well, I reckon Kreacher put some of it back when no one was looking…while he was still here." Harry said coldly, striding over to the shelf as well and surveying the jumble of artifacts. His gaze landed on a heavy gold locket, its chain tangled in a black quill looking suspiciously like Umbridge's from fifth year, on the very back of the shelf. He reached for the locket and then stopped himself, pulling out his wand instead and poking the locket suspiciously. Ron peered down at it,

"Oy!"

Hermione hurried over, catching sight of the necklace, "Oh my," she breathed. Harry waved his wand, "_Wengardium Leviosa!_"

The locket floated upwards, towards the center of the room, where they could all survey it properly. Under the dim light of the torch by the door, the locket looked exactly like the one Harry remembered from the memory he had seen last year, although it was more worn and had suffered a dent that would greatly diminish its worth on the front of it where the _'S'_ was engraved.

"This has got to be it," Ron said in awe, looking at the piece of jewelry as it floated in front of them.

"It certainly _looks_ authentic," Hermione said slowly. Harry looked over at her,

"Why don't you try to _Amore Infinite_ it?"

Hermione stared, "But…I've only done it three times."

"And you got it on the second."

"But…this isn't a goat, Harry, it's Voldemort's soul!"

"Regulus probably destroyed it anyways, that's got to be what the dent is…this is just to make sure," Harry argued. Hermione continued to look doubtful for a few seconds before finally giving in and withdrawing her wand, aiming it at the levitated locket and closing her eyes, thinking hard, before finally murmuring, "_Amore Infinite_!" A stream of shimmering, golden sparks flew through the air, surrounding the locket and for an instant forming a golden constellation of the universe, with winking stars and a golden sun. Then they vanished, having no effect on the locket. Ron stared at it.

"I reckon there's no evil left in it."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked as well, "I probably just did the spell wrong."

"Oh come on," Ron scoffed, "You don't _do_ spells wrong."

"Yes, I do. I'm not perfect-!"

"Why don't we just curse the locket and then _Amore Infinite_ it again to make sure the spell was performed properly?" Harry interrupted. Hermione and Ron looked at him in surprise.

"We don't know how to curse an inanimate object though," Ron pointed out, "they don't teach that at Hogwarts. I mean, maybe at _Durmstrang_ they'd teach us but-!"

"It's simple enough to do," Hermione interrupted, overriding Ron. "All you have to do is change the syntax, the direct objects…" she closed her eyes thinking, aiming her wand at the locket, and then muttered something incoherent under her breath. A jet of blue light encased the locket, surrounding it for a moment, before dissolving into the shimmering, golden surface. Hermione opened her eyes,

"Did it work?"

"I think so. What'd you curse it with?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_…I didn't want anyone to be permanently injured when we tested it."

"Oy – we never mentioned testing it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Ron, it'll be just like dueling. I'll do it if no one else will." Hermione said bossily.

"No, I'll do it. We need you to revive me, Hermione," Harry said quickly, sharing a glance with Ron, who grinned.

"He's got a point you know."

Harry reached forwards to touch the locket, and immediately felt his limbs stiffen and bind themselves, he toppled over and landed with a crash on the floor. Hermione quickly aimed her wand at the locket as it fell along with Harry, the spell he had cast on it broke,

"_Wengardium Leviosa!_" The locket flew into the air once more, and Hermione aimed her wand at Harry, "_Ennervate!_"

His limbs softened and relaxed, and Harry sat up, testing his fingers. They all moved perfectly. He grinned at Hermione, "It worked." Her look of anxiety passed, and she blushed under his praise, turning to face the floating necklace instead and slowly pointing her wand at it.

"_Amore Infinite_!"

The same jet of golden sparks flew forwards, this time making contact with the necklace and forcing a jet of pure black sparks from it, which immediately vanished into the air around them, leaving nothing but a small dent in the surface of the locket. The golden sparks vanished.

"It worked."

Hermione lowered her wand, dropping the locket and catching it deftly in her hand, giving it wordlessly to Harry.

It was heavy and cold in his palm…it had once contained a fragment of Voldemort's soul. As the enormity of what had just happened – what had just been proven engulfed him, Harry opened the clasp of the locket, a small slip of parchment falling onto the ground as he did so. He bent to pick it up and read aloud to Ron and Hermione the familiar writing of R.A.B. :

_My Dear Brother:_

_If you're reading this, then I have succeeded in my plan. One seventh of the Dark Lord's soul has been destroyed…this shell of a necklace the proof of the Horcrux's existence. Show this to Dumbledore, Sirius, he needs to know what he is up against. I can only hope that you will forgive me for my betrayal to you and James and Lily. I never knew the two of them with the familiarity that you did, but what I saw touched me, and I still cannot believe I had a hand in their death and the near destruction of their son. Perhaps one day my actions this night will affect him, and aid him in the path that has chosen him._

_R.A.B._

**A/N:**

**I correct myself, _this_ is my longest chapter yet. And I still cut out a lot. I really need to learn the concept of "Editing". Anyways. Exams officially ended three and a half hours ago for me, and I am proud to say that I only went – what was it, five days? – without updating because of them. But that's beside the point. On to review replies!!!**

**Souunga:** (laughs) well in response to D's (excuse my abbreviation for our favorite ferret) possibility of being the spy, I'll tell you this. The spy does not realize that he/she is passing on info., therefore, it is a possibility that Voldemort (rather like Harry in OotP) does not know who he is getting info. from and is merely receiving it. Just a wrench I had to throw into the equation (grins). I love your reasoning as to the spy-darkness deal, you _are_ on to something, so don't think you're not. I just don't want to give away too much by saying much more, because I intend to drag this out until the last possible chapter where realization hits. Sorry, but I love "spirals" as you worded it (it actually does it justice actually; "it" being what I do to my poor readers) and think them drastically indicating. It keeps you guys thinking and speculating, and me on my feet trying to deflect your theories as they get closer and closer to the mark.

**mathiasgranger:** Yeah, Hermione is definitely coming/has come to grips with a certain something, and that is what lead to her being mature enough to be the Heir, it also (cough, cough) might have something to do with her ability to do some (cough) spellwork (cough). In terms of the "fling" (as I worded it), well, we'll just have to see. Hopefully it will be coming up soon, though if I keep writing as I have been it might be another fifty pages (gags on air and frantically picks up Editing for Dummies).

**grannyHPfan:** Yeah, I couldn't resist a little spat between the two of them. (grins) In terms of the Horcruxes/Horcri (I still have no idea what the plural is) yes, there are only two left – not including Voldie – if I've done my math right (pulls out trusty fingers and begins to tick off destroyed Horcruxes). The street urchin? I actually just put him in because Lupin couldn't have a room to himself…though you may be on to something (scratches chin thoughtfully and begins to formulate subplot) Thanks for reviewing!

**autumnRose88:** Oh yeah! Compliments! (bounces on chair, blushes, and claps hands together, taking dramatic bow) Cheers to you as well (smiles) Curious. Do you ship H/Hr or R/Hr?

**emeraldthefish:** Um, no unfortunately. I can't put them together immediately, that would kill the angst subplot, the torture I intend to put my poor readers through, and my intentions to make it clear Ron/Hermione is no longer an option. Although Harry figures out he _likes_ Hermione soon. (if that helps).

**chase.and.cameron.4ever.93:** Well, I guess this chappie answers the Tonks questions (truthfully, I'd forgotten her in the rush of exams and hoping to finish the fic before Book 7, so I put her in just for you – I hope she acted like herself, I haven't gone into in depth studies of her character like I have with the others). Oh, sorry, I really love Harry/Hermione and so I'm going to make it that way in this fanfic…but if it helps, the real Book 7 is probably going to be R/Hr (winces and begins to bawl). However, on a lighter note, I think you're my first R/Hr reader ever! And you actually like the story…I figured since it was going to be H/Hr you wouldn't! But hey, thanks for reading, and (bittersweet for you and H/Hr ships) R/Hr are going to – should I tell? No…I'll leave it hanging (excuse me typing to myself on the keyboard) – well, they'll have a … "thing" soon, around the time when Harry goes angsty on us. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Sorry if I sound like a dunce, but what do you mean by "Ark Lupin…no!" (maybe I should pull out an imaginary copy of Translating for Dummies as well as Editing for Dummies) But in terms of Hermione, yes…she's giving a little somthin' somethin' away now isn't she? We'll just have to wait until later to see what that something is…

**Sennyu Megami:** Yeah I realized that after I'd posted the Animagi chapter. Oh well. Now you see, if I _did_ open a copy of Editing for Dummies (if there even is one) I would have caught that before it's too late. But I didn't, and Harry will just have to be a very…very special and rare breed of cat from the jungles in S. America if he ever runs across a Muggle. (wow, that sounds really weird) In short, sorry about the lack of thought running through my mind at this point in time (I just short-circuited my brain during the science exam) and thanks for reviewing!

**Wolviezchick:** I agree completely, there's something addicting about their characters which makes you want to see more of them in the books. But moving on. Out of curiosity, what do you think the other two Horcruxes are?

**Thank you all for your reviews and I officially apologize for the wait, but exams had finally arrived and I found myself unavailable for the time being. But now I've updated with a freakishly long chapter...(I need to stop babbling now) actually, I think I'm headed upstairs for a well deserved rest. (I've been sitting here typing the chappie for an hour and a half or something like that while "double tasking" and doing vocab as well...) but now I'm really signing off. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

**.LuvFantasy.**


	32. Ch 32: The Dementor's Kiss

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Dementor's Kiss**

Harry closed the locket with a snap, clenching his fist tightly around it. Ron and Hermione watched him closely, looking worried as they surveyed him.

"Sirius knew…he knew about the Horcruxes?" Harry's voice cracked slightly, "…but why – why didn't he tell Dumbledore?"

"Maybe he never read the locket, mate," Ron said slowly, "maybe he never had the chance to. He was in Azkaban, remember?"

"Besides, Harry, it's possible he still didn't trust Regulus. He probably thought that it was…" Hermione cast around and Harry shook his head, dropping the locket on the shelf where it had come from.

"Look, it doesn't matter, anyways. The point is, the Horcrux has been destroyed and there's only two left before Voldemort is destroyed."

"A-Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, her brown eyes anxious as she watched him head for the door.

"Yes, I'm fine." He opened the door, motioning them to head down the hallway. Truthfully, he didn't know what to think. Before, he'd never given the youngest of the Blacks a second thought – he'd been a bad egg in a whole family of villains…save Sirius…but now,

He shook his head and followed them downstairs where Tonks was still busying herself in the kitchen. She poked her head around the door as soon as the three of them reached the hall, smiling cheerily,

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, thanks, Tonks," Hermione said politely.

Tonks' smile widened, "Good – would you like some tea? I can whip some up…?"

"No," Ron said hurriedly, "We've got to get back to Hogwarts."

"Oh – right. Well, maybe I'll see you around." Tonks began to withdraw back into the kitchen, then stopped abruptly and stepped into the hall, "You know not to go wandering off alone in the dark."

"Er…" Harry looked around awkwardly. Tonks shook her head seriously,

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to come with you back to Hogwarts. There's a war going on…" she untied her apron and threw it into the kitchen, pulling her wand out and walking swiftly down the hall.

"It's not really necessary, Tonks, I mean…we're just Apparating." Hermione said. Tonks smiled,

"No, it's no bother for me. I'm supposed to be staying in Hogsmeade anyways," she smiled again, "Come on!"

They walked out into the dark alley, clasped hands, and Apparated together to Hogsmeade, where the snow was continuing to fall in thick clouds. The windows of the Three Broomsticks were full of golden light and gently frosted over on the panes, the shadowy figures of Madame Rosmerta and some aides wiping down the tables visible; smoke curling lazily from the chimneys into the wintry air.

Tonks took a deep breath and laughed, "Oh, I just love the smell of the village at night…it's so calm," she took a step forwards and skidded dangerously on a patch of ice, "Wotcher, it's slippery!" She warned good naturedly. Slowly, they all walked up to Hogwarts, sharing stories of what they had done over the summer besides attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. Tonks was genuinely interested in Harry's tale of breaking up with Ginny, and in turn she entertained them by telling of how she'd introduced Krum to the Order.

"I found him at Platform 9 ¾ , planning to go to Hogwarts and talk to Minerva. He looked so out of place, standing there in his furs with muggles staring and occasional wizards and their children gawking. Well, I grabbed him by the arm – despite his protestations – and told him I was in the Order…because we'd known he was coming of course… and took him to Grimmauld Place where he spent several hours alone with Remus."

"So what exactly has the Order been up to?" Harry asked, trying to glean information from her after Lupin and the Dumbledores had proved useless.

"This and that," Tonks said evasively, stopping as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Well, here we are!" She smiled cheerfully, motioning towards Hogsmeade, "Just come and visit me if there's a problem…I'll be in the Three Broomsticks."

"Alright…and," Harry hesitated before adding seriously, "…take care of yourself, Tonks."

She smiled dryly, "I'll be fine…honest. Now, focus on your studies – do all your homework – and stay out of trouble." She laughed at Harry and Ron's expressions, "Or at least…take care of yourselves."

"We'll try."

"Good well…bye!"

"Bye!"

She turned and set off into the darkness, whistling a mournful tune to the air, slowly being swallowed up by the night. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, her expression worried,

"Tonks seems…"

"Depressed?" Ron suggested, "Out of it?"

"Serious," Harry confirmed. Hermione nodded,

"It's got to be something more than Lupin…I mean, he's getting better."

"Maybe they're hiding something from us," Ron said doubtfully, watching the footprints Tonks had left in the gathering snow.

"You think?" Harry snapped, realizing only afterwards how bad tempered he sounded.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in surprise. He sighed, shaking his head and pulling open the doors,

"Come on – let's just go. It's late."

The three weeks remaining until the Seventh Year Ball sped by without Harry and Ron even realizing it as they became buried by more and more homework, increasingly complex spells from both Dumbledores, Quidditch practices, and the worry of find the remaining Horcruxes – as well as the last two heirlooms from the Founders, Godric and Rowena.

Finally, on a bitterly cold Friday morning, Professor McGonagall called all the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors to the Common Room, her hair wrapped up tightly in its stiff bone, her horn-rimmed glasses flashing sharply in the firelight.

"Gryffindors!" She said loudly, her voice rising loudly over the chatter of curiosity emanating from the teens around her. "_Gryffindors_!" Everyone fell silent and looked up expectantly at her.

"Thank you. Now, as I am sure all of you know by now – Professor Slughorn has arranged a party for all seventh years…a _dance_," she said this last word with extreme distaste and was immediately drowned out by giggles of excitement from the girls and groans of confirmation from the boys. "_Silence_!" Everyone quieted again, and she continued,

"Now, all seventh years are expected to attend – though it is not mandatory for anyone not in the…_Slug Club_… the dance is to be held this Monday evening, two days before holiday break begins. It will continue well into the morning, and is a _formal_ – I do not expect to see improper attire, and if I do…" she glared down her nose at them coldly, "…you will be punished accordingly. As Gryffindors though, I expect you to maintain a level of respect, dignity, and personal honor that will manifest itself during the dance. That being stated, I also must inform you that dance lessons for the ball will be held over this weekend and will be taught by Master Withersaw who has been kind enough to travel in from Hogsmeade just for us."

This was answered by a chorus of boos from the boys which Harry and Ron joined in heartily on, while the girls looked at them in disgust. McGonagall gave them all such an icy look that everyone quickly froze in silence. "Lastly, I would like to impress upon you the importance of your studies, and that no _dance_ should come before them. Anyone who does not have an 'A' average or higher will not be permitted to the dance."

Several of the boys grinned, and Ron groaned quietly into Harry's ear, "Too bad we let _Hermione_ do our homework. Reckon we could manage to fail ourselves in one day?"

"Also, because of the weather…and the holiday spirit – no classes will be held today, as the teachers have agreed to give you all a chance to earn extra credit by doing assignments over the weekend in the hopes of attaining the proper grades."

"No, I'm guessing that's not possible," Harry whispered back. Ron groaned, folding his arms across his chest bitterly. McGonagall stepped out of the Common Room, the portrait hole swinging shut behind her, and a chorus of babbling broke out as soon as she did so. Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry, an extremely Hermione-ish expression on her face,

"So…have you asked anyone yet?"

"No," Ron snapped bitterly.

"I guess Lavender's starting to look very appealing now, isn't she?"

Ron glared at her, "Oh stop rubbing it in, your in the same boat with us."

"Well at least you don't _have_ to go, Ron," Harry pointed out, "You're not in the Slug Club."

"Yeah, but if I don't they're gonna know I couldn't find anyone. At least if I were failing something I'd be able to say I just couldn't go."

"There's still Luna," Harry suggested. At his words, Hermione stood up irritably, slamming her books loudly together and stalking off across the room towards the portrait, swinging it shut loudly behind her much to the Fat Lady's shrieks of annoyance.

"What is _wrong_ with her?" Ron demanded, staring after her.

"I don't know."

Ron turned back to Harry, his face serious, "Reckon I should ask her?"

"Yeah," Harry said, returning to their previous conversation to the best of his ability, his mind still musing vaguely over Hermione's behavior.

"She might say no, though," Ron continued doubtfully, "I mean…considering our history."

"Oh come on, Ron," Harry said, his voice slightly impatient. "Everyone knows she's got a thing for you." It was partly true at least…Ginny had said Luna _used_ to like Ron in fifth year.

Ron's face brightened immediately, "She does?"

"Er…yeah," Harry said a little uneasily.

Ron grinned, "I reckon you're right. She kept trying to be my partner when we were in the D.A."

"And then there was the Department of Mysteries too," Harry said, his mind wandering again. "Listen, Ron…I've got to find someone."

"Oh, yeah," Ron sobered, scanning the Common Room. "What about her?" He pointed to a fifth year with long red hair and bright green eyes.

"Er…no," Harry said, "I don't even know who she is. Besides, she looks just like my mum did – that'd be weird."

"What about…her?" Ron pointed to a brunette with her back to them who was talking animatedly to a sixth year. She turned around. He immediately paled, "Uh…no. Trust me, she's _clingy_." He shuddered and tensed as Lavender looked over at him. She rolled her eyes and then turned back to the fifth year. Ron let out an audible sigh of relief.

"There's always Ginny," he suggested slowly.

"No, I'm over her – and besides…she's dating Colin," Harry said firmly. Ron gave a small growl at Harry's words and then glowered irritably at a passing second year,

"Too bad Parvati and Padma had to leave."

"They wouldn't have gone with us anyways."

"You're probably right," Ron said slowly. "But hey, there's always – no, no I just remembered. She's going to look at mountain goats with her dad. They're leaving today." His expression brightened a bit, "She's send me postcards too. They're going to the Alps."

Harry sighed, standing up, his thoughts elsewhere, "Come on, let's go find Hermione."

Ron paled, "Oh…er…yeah, that'd – that'd probably be good."

True to Harry's instincts, Hermione was to be found in the Library, scanning books on Astronomy and taking careful notes on the subject of the stars, even drawing a diagram.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron threw himself down onto a chair, looking paler with every passing second.

"Oh…well, I'm going to get some extra credit for Ancient Runes. I know I messed up the symbol for _platonic_ _love_ on that last exam." She finished labeling the star _Wynneth_ and leaned over the book, her lips moving silently as she read.

"Er…" Harry watched her for a second before asking, "what does astronomy have to do with Ancient Runes?"

Hermione didn't look up from the page she was reading, "I'm going to go up to the Astronomy Tower tonight and map the skies and then translate them."

"Oh." This didn't make sense to Harry, but clearly it did to Hermione, so he let it go; changing the subject instead. "But you don't need extra credit to attend the dance, so why bother?"

"Because I'm not going to let this advantage go by, Harry," she said bossily, "and neither should you or Ron. Even _with_ my help, you two barely qualify to attend. It's as if you two just _sleep_ through your classes or something!"

Harry shared an uneasy glance with Ron before turning back to Hermione, who abruptly shut the book and began packing up. She looked at them both,

"Come on. Let's go eat."

"Yeah – let's!" Ron said energetically, his face brightening. He sprung up from the chair where he had been sitting, following Harry and Hermione into the Great Hall.

They sat down to a meal of pancakes and sausage, the other Gryffindors surrounding them chattering animatedly and giggling (mainly the girls) whenever they passed members of the opposite gender. As a pretty blond girl from Hufflepuff named Sylvia did this for about the hundredth time, passing Harry and Ron every chance she got, Hermione gave a loud 'hmph!' and slammed her mug of hot cider down on the table so powerfully it spilled out, the burning liquid nearly scalding her skin. With a yelp, she grabbed her wand and aimed it at her hand – "_Frego!_'

Ron raised his eyebrows at her actions, "What is _wrong_ with you, Hermione?"

She glared at him – evidently in a very foul mood – "Nothing." As she continued to jab irritably at the food on her plate, Ron turned to Harry, hissing quietly,

"Blimey! Someone's set her off right."

Harry nodded and then turned to look at Neville who had just tapped him on the shoulder,

"Er-Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…er…could you ask, um," he turned completely red and then shook his head, muttering something incoherent. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…" Neville took a deep breath and then rattled off a string of words so fast, Harry couldn't understand of syllable of them. "IwaswonderingifyoucouldaskGinnytotheballformebecauseyoutwodatedlastyearandIfiguredshe'dbemoreopentoitifyouaskedherforme!"

Harry just stared at him, and Neville turned even redder, saying more slowly this time, "I was wondering if you could ask Ginny to the ball for me because you two dated last year and I figured she'd … she'd take you more seriously than me."

"Oh…er," Harry looked over at Ron, who was busy pushing around his uneaten pancakes on his plate, tightlipped and pale again. He turned to face Neville once more, "…she's – she's dating Colin last I heard. Sorry."

Neville's round, hopeful face fell instantly, and he turned immediately to his breakfast, refusing to look at Harry. On any other occasion, Harry would have tried to make him feel better – but there really was no comfort he could offer, she was dating Colin and that was that; besides, Ron was looking quite ill. He turned again in his seat to address Ron,

"Hey-are you okay?"

Ron didn't look up, "Yeah," he said flatly.

"No, you're not. What is it? Are you worried about getting a date? We've already figured out who we'd ask…well, not me yet – but you're set."

"It's just that, Harry!" Ron said loudly. Everyone turned to look at him and he lowered his voice, "You can have _anyone_ in the school. You're The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen Once, Godric's Heir… I'm just Ron, the stupid Weasley."

"No you're not, Ron, we've already been through this," Harry said, his patience wearing thin at Ron's lack of self confidence. "And anyone who thinks so isn't worth your time."

Ron shook his head, "Look, you and," he paused, "…well, you might not think I'm stupid – but all the girls in this school do. Especially…" he trailed off, muttering incoherently before adding in normal tones, "…compared to you I'm just – I'm not trying to…" he paused, evidently trying to words his feelings, finally just giving up and saying bluntly, "…I'm not whining or feeling sorry for myself, I'm just worried. I'm not exactly Mr. Wonderful to anyone, now am I?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron had never revealed any form of thought that had ever been this deep…it had just been scatter brained schemes, wishful thinking, and striving to live up to the shadow his brothers had cast…he'd matured – they all had, but to Harry, Ron's acquired understanding was more strange than anything else,

"You know I'm not, either…and no one in the school knows I'm Godric's Heir besides you, Hermione, and Draco…and there's several girls in this school that I can think of who wouldn't go out with me."

"Like who?" Ron asked. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione had finished eating and was already getting up from the table, she stopped to look at them both –

"Neither of you have eaten a thing."

Harry looked down at his plate to see the pancakes still lying there uncut, heat still wafting off of them. Then they vanished instantly as the plates magically cleared themselves.

"Not hungry," Ron grunted, "I'm off to the Quidditch Pitch – I think I'll take a few spins around it."

Harry almost volunteered to go with him, but then realized Ron wanted this time alone with his thoughts. Besides, he still had to find himself a date to the ball.

"Well make sure you're back inside on time, Ron," Hermione warned, "We're not supposed to go wandering at night…especially not alone."

"Right," Ron said flatly, hurrying out the doors. Hermione turned to Harry,

"And where are you off to?"

"Hopefully somewhere with single girls who will go to the ball with me," he replied glumly, following her into the hall – not even conscious of where they were headed.

"Have you even asked anyone yet?" She asked briskly.

"No."

She let out a sigh of frustration, "Then how can you _expect_ anyone to go with you?"

"I…I don't know," Harry paused. He didn't really know what he'd been expecting. At least in Fourth Year it had been easier. Girls had come to _him_…and he'd had his goals set on Cho, so at least he had something to work towards then – now he didn't even have anyone he _wanted_ to go to the Ball with.

"I guess I'd just been hoping someone would…or I'd…I dunno."

Hermione smiled, "Well maybe you should actually find someone you want to ask…and then ask them." She stopped in front of a set of doors, and Harry realized she'd led them…predictably…to the Library. She opened them and they walked inside, finding themselves a table where Hermione immediately dropped her many books and scrolls, pulling out a few quills and a bundle of parchment.

"Now, first of all…who do you want to ask?"

Harry stared at her. "Er…no one."

"Oh come on," she snapped, "there's got to be someone."

"There isn't." He didn't know what to think. Ever since Ginny, he hadn't been remotely interested in anyone…except for the strange thoughts he'd been having about Hermione. _But that doesn't count,_ he told himself firmly, _it's normal. She's your best friend…that's why._

"Who do you think is pretty?" Hermione asked briskly, her expressions indiscernible as she bowed her head over her books, busily scanning a passage.

"Er…" Harry felt his neck burn, the fire creeping up all along his face until he felt as if someone had thrown him into a furnace. This conversation was getting odder and more uncomfortable with every passing second. He only really considered four people pretty…and one nearly didn't count…but he wasn't about to tell Hermione that. "…I haven't really thought about it."

Hermione let out a breath he hadn't noticed she'd been holding – though he knew not whether it was one of relief or not – and her entire body relaxed. She immediately turned the page in her book, saying in a slightly snappish tone,

"Well then there's nothing I can tell you – other than you'd better just ask _someone_ before it's too late."

He watched her for a moment as she began to scribble furiously across the top sheaf of parchment, crossing a '_t_' so furiously, her quill actually ripped through the paper. While she struggled to amend her mistake, he found himself saying awkwardly…without even thinking about it,

"…well, you're not going with anyone are you?"

She stopped what she was doing immediately, slowly looking over at him, her face expressionless, save for her eyes; which were vibrant and startled,

"Are you asking me to go to the ball with you…as your date?" She whispered the last three words, her lips barely moving as she stared at him. Harry immediately felt an emotion he couldn't describe grip him, and he involuntarily shook his head furiously,

"No! No, no…not as – not as a _date_!" He dropped his gaze, refusing to look at her, and instead sprang up from his chair, motioning blindly towards the door, "I've got to…I have to go find Ron!"

He retreated as quickly as he could to the door, not looking back once, his face burning; breaking into a run as soon as he was clear of the doors. He couldn't believe it! He'd practically asked _Hermione_ out… on a date – without even realizing he was doing it! It was as if he'd had no…as if he hadn't even had to consider anyone else because he'd known all along _she_ was the one he had to go with…that he was meant to go with- _No, _stop_ thinking like that. _The voice in his head commanded, _that's…no. You're tired that's it. Nothing more._

Feeling slightly more comforted with this feeble excuse, he stopped after nearly slamming into the gargoyle and stated clearly, "_Amore Infinite_." (Hermione having changed the password after visiting Lupin in St. Mungo's and firmly ordering Ron not to tell Ginny or anyone else their password) The gargoyle rolled aside and he stumbled past it, slamming the door shut behind him. A pale blond head flashed in front of the fire, turning to look in his direction,

"Nice entrance, Potter, think you could have been any more apparent," came Malfoy's drawl. Harry ignored him and turned to hide in the room they shared, stopping only when he realized Malfoy could just as easily invade that small sanctum of his. Instead, he sat down on the chair farthest Malfoy, glaring irritably into the fire.

"What no Weasley or Granger this time? I'm surprised…usually you never walk five yards down the hall without them."

"Well, we're having problems," Harry snapped bitterly. Draco looked at him, quickly scrutinizing his face before saying,

"Let me guess, you've finally figured it out."

Harry turned to look at him, desperately wanting to hit him as his jumbled emotions took control of his temper. "Figured out what?" He demanded. Malfoy's eyebrows gave the slightest twitch, and then he rolled his eyes condescendingly stating in his all too familiar drawl,

"I'll guess not then."

"Stop playing these games, Malfoy – what the devil are you on about?"

"If you want me to tell you, I'd suggest keeping some semblance of courtesy – or at least maintaining a descent level of volume."

Harry ignored him, turning instead to glare into the fire before him, losing his thoughts in its flickering embers, not even noticing when Draco shut the door behind him as he became entranced in the emotions he battled.

Unnoticed by him, the sun passed in the sky above him through the high window in the common room, slowly setting amidst a glorious red sky…replaced by vibrant lavenders and bright pinks…slowly fading out to a regal purple and a midnight blue. The door swung open and Ron's voice jolted him from his thoughts,

"Harry?"

He turned to look at him, and saw that Ron's face – which had been so pale and nervous the whole day – had taken on a note of resignation and determination.

"What?"

"We should go eat. Dinner's nearly over. And Hermione wants us to meet her up in the Astronomy Tower in half an hour."

"You've talked to her? What'd she say?" Harry asked, suddenly anxious as the possibility she had mentioned his question to Ron occurred to him.

Ron's expression became more sober- if it were possible – "Yeah, but I didn't ask her yet. I just ran into her in the hall…that's all."

Harry froze, his thoughts suddenly stopping – as if someone had pressed the 'pause' button. "What do you mean…'_I didn't ask her yet'_?"

"I haven't asked her if she'll go to the ball with me yet," Ron said slowly, looking confused. "Remember?"

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed, standing up, "You were going to ask _Luna_!"

Ron was starting to look worried, "No, she's going to the Alps…remember? We'd agreed I was going to ask Hermione."

"No you weren't!" Harry shouted, not understanding why this was affecting him so, "We were talking about Luna!"

Ron stared at him in surprise, and then exclaimed, "I _can't_ ask Luna because she's not going to be _here_ – and I don't want to anyways! And why do you care so much besides…Hermione likes _me_, you said it yourself!"

"You two broke up!" Harry argued, lowering his voice to more normal tones, "She said she wasn't going to go out with you again."

Ron's expression hardened, "Maybe she did, but I'm still going to try. Unlike you, Harry, I can't have anyone I want – and she's the only one who'd even consider me! Besides, I _like_ her…you don't, so why does it matter to you whether I ask her or not?"

Harry gaped. This question had caught him completely off surprise. The silence dragged out between them for a moment, Ron glaring and looking angry, clenching his fists…and Harry just staring. Finally, he moved,

"…I – I'm sorry, Ron." He slumped down onto the chair, burying his face in his hands again. "It's just the-!"

"Yeah, the stress again. It's _always_ the stress, with you." Ron said bitterly. He turned to go, but Harry jumped up,

"Wait."

Ron turned around to face him slowly, his expression stony.

"I am…sorry."

Ron's face didn't change, though his voice no longer sounded angry. "I know you are, but that doesn't matter Harry. Something's wrong here…and it keeps coming up. What is it?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do." He turned to go again, but Harry ran forwards, blocking the door.

"Look, you just caught me off guard. I thought you … I hadn't been expecting you to ask Hermione."

"You were fine with me asking her at the Burrow…and you weren't expecting it then."

Harry paused and then said slowly, "Look, I don't know…maybe, maybe," he sighed. "It doesn't matter, Ron. I'm fine with it – and I completely support you two. Go ask her."

Ron looked at him in surprise, "You didn't seem okay with it five minutes ago."

"I was just…I'm angry, I just can't find anyone to ask myself," he finally said, deciding this was the cause of his actions. "That's it, Ron, honest."

Ron appeared slightly more pleased, "Alright. Okay then."

They set off for the Great Hall, discussing possibilities for Harry to ask to the dance, arriving at no one by the time they arrived at the Gryffindor Table and began to eat their dinner along with a first year girl who had frantically rushed in three minutes after them, terrified that she had missed the meal.

Finally, they set off for the Astronomy Tower with their cloaks, climbing up the stairs as quickly as they could, already running late as they were. Halfway up, they ran into Peeves, who let out a malicious cackle, throwing down six eggs all of which Harry and Ron dodged, save one which landed and cracked on Ron's shoe.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, throwing himself against the wall as the eggs came catapulting down the stairwell towards them.

"LIKE THE POOR HENSIES THESE POOR BOYSIES HAVE COUNTED THEIR EGGSIES BEFORE THEY HATCHED! WONDER HOW MUCH THEY'VE LOST THIS TIME – A BET, A GRADE, A GIRL-!"

"Bugar off, Peeves!" Ron growled, picking up one of the slimy eggshells and hurtling it back up at him. Peeves dodged it easily and zoomed off in the opposite direction, cackling all along as he went,

"LOST THEIR EGGSIES…LOST THEIR EGGSIES…"

"Come on, let's go," Harry said.

They sidestepped the slimy mess and quickly made it to the top of the tower where Hermione was already scribbling away furiously, occasionally peering into her telescope for confirmation on the mark of a star.

"Bloody…_poltergeist!_" Ron muttered angrily, attempting to clean off his shoe. Hermione turned at the sound of his voice,

"What did Peeves do this time?" She asked wearily, walking over to Ron. "Oh. _Scourgify_!" Ron's shoe instantly cleared, and he brightened,

"Thanks Hermione."

"Your welcome." She turned quickly and returned back to her telescope, ignoring Harry completely.

"Um," Ron gave Harry an uneasy glance out of the corner of his eye. Harry gave him a half hearted smile. "…er, Hermione?"

"What?" She asked, not turning away from her telescope.

Ron looked back over at Harry, looking incredibly nervous. Harry found he could no longer make even the slightest encouraging motion. Instead, he averted his gaze, turning around to examine the heavens to the south of them.

The telescope creaked and Hermione's sharp intake of breath revealed her surprise. Harry could picture it perfectly in his mind. _Ron's moving the telescope so that she'll look at him properly when he asks her. She's surprised and turns to face him head on, about to demand what he's doing._

"Ron-?"

"Hermione, I uh…" Ron cleared his throat and said in a barely audible whisper, "I know we broke up and we…we said that was the end. But…but I want another chance. I _need_ another chance, Hermione. I- I really…like you, I think I…" he trailed off, his own words choking themselves out.

"Ron, I…" Hermione sounded incredibly flustered to Harry, and he found himself hoping she'd say no, though he quickly squashed out the thought by telling himself firmly _he's your best mate. You ought to want the best for him. Whatever makes him happy. And he wants Hermione…… but would that make _her_ happy?_

"…we broke up because it wasn't working." She finished, sounding sad – but resolute.

"I'm not asking for us to date-!"

"Yes, you are, Ron," she said gently, her voice cracking slightly. "If we go to the dance… you know it won't stop there."

"But I…I like _you_, Hermione."

"Liking isn't enough, Ron. It's more than that in a relationship. Sure, it's fine when you're thirteen or fourteen. But we're adults now. It's got to go deeper than that."

"So you want me to tell you I love you…is that it?" Ron demanded.

"No, I just want you to be honest with yourself, Ron. Can you honestly say you…that you care about me that deeply? That _I'm_ what you want?"

"Yes, Hermione!" Ron sounded annoyed at her refusal to accept him. "You may not have noticed it but I've always cared about you!"

"And how did you show it?" She exclaimed, sounding close to tears, "You hurt me, Ron! You really did! With Scabbers, with Viktor, with Lavender – Ron, you've never cared about me, it's only been the _idea_ that you-!"

"No, it's not, Hermione! You hurt me too!"

"I never meant to!" She shouted, her voice cracking. A sob escaped her, and Harry heard a creaking sound. A chill wind was blowing the telescope as the cold of the night swept in. His breath came out in white puffs.

"Neither did I!"

"Then why did you do it?" She demanded, "At least my actions were innocent – you were openly malicious!" This time there was no mistaking the sob that escaped her, renting the silent night air. Ron's voice dropped from a shout to a quiet, sane statement.

"I wasn't ready then, Hermione. I know I wasn't. I never should have asked you when I knew I couldn't handle it. I showed that when you were dating Krum, when I was dating Lavender when…I showed it again when I dated you. I wasn't ready then."

"And you are now?" She gave a half laugh, "They say that when you're unsure to what lies ahead, look to the past and it will make things clear for you. We've already been, Ron…we can't be again."

Ron let out a strangled sound; half laugh half shout. "How can I prove to you that I'm ready?" He demanded.

Hermione appeared to think about it for a moment. "By not pushing me, Ron. It's always been about you these past few years – but especially when we were dating. You always assumed people were out to hurt you, when in fact they were trying to help. You lashed out when you thought you were wrong – and you were sometimes out right cruel." She paused and then added softly, "Can you honestly expect me to want to go through that again?"

Ron sighed and Harry turned around to look at them, rubbing his numb fingers against the gathering wind. They were standing a good three feet apart, Ron had turned to look out over the crenellations of the tower, while Hermione had not moved from where she stood by the telescope, a single tear coursing down her face, her hands still clenching the base of the instrument.

"How long do you want me to wait?" Ron finally asked, not removing his eyes from the sky, even as the night grew colder yet.

Hermione appeared surprised by his comment, and she turned to look at him, whispering quietly to the wind, her breath blowing up into the sky, "You're willing to?"

Ron slowly pivoted about to look down at her, "Yes." He said quietly. The telescope gave a mighty creak as the unexpected strength of the frigid breeze whirled it about, its unoiled hinges screaming crazily to the night sky, the dark shape of a cloud sweeping overhead of them, blocking out the stars.

Ron and Hermione jumped, as if startled from their own world, and Hermione's eyes landed on Harry, as if remembering he were there for the first time. He looked pointedly away, beyond them, at the black sky…the starless night…the spinning telescope as the rattling breath of the wind took control of it; anywhere but at them,

"Harry-"

"RON! HERMIONE! MOVE!" He roared, a wave of panic sweeping through him as he realized what the black shape was.

The dementor swept over the top of Ron and Hermione's heads with a speed Harry wouldn't have believed possible, its rattling breath clouding his ears and taking an icy hold on his heart. He barely heard Hermione's screams and Ron's shouts as a single, throbbing vein of thought engulfed his mind _you've got to save them, stop it before it hurts them!_

"A happy memory, a happy memory," he murmured, his breath frosting on the wind, the dementor zooming back up into the sky as it was blown about perilously. _A happy memory, one happy memory, just one…_

A whine of panic was taking control of him, he couldn't fight it. He was failing them both. His friends. They'd gone through life and death with him and he was failing – no he _had_ failed them. He could see it now. The dementor zooming down towards them, no longer buffeted by the wind as it fell into an unnatural lull, almost as if a spell had been cast to calm the elements and give this noiseless assassin his assignment; his payment. Ron's face was pale and drawn, his lips moving soundlessly, shielding Hermione as her sickeningly white face slid down to the stone floor, covered by brown hair. It was going for Ron first, reaching for its hood, the rattling breath ever more loud now that the wind had disappeared-

"NO!" He shouted, throwing off the illusion like the chains of a previous life. No, he was alive, nothing would hurt them. "NO!"

Memories flashed through his mind as he sought for a happy one, the rattling breath drawing ever closer; all of them involving Hogwarts…his classmates…his friends…

"……_expec…_" Ron collapsed on top of Hermione, completely passed out. The dementor raised its rotting hands, and soundlessly pushed Ron off Hermione, his prone figure sliding to the ground.

"No! _Expecto Patronum! Expecto-!_"

The dementor ignored him and lifted Hermione's limp form from the ground, her head sliding from side to side in her unconscious state.

Harry felt an anger that he'd never felt before rush through his veins, sweeping through him, drowning out any other thought than destroying the creature of darkness before him. But more than this anger, the emotions coursing through him delved deeper into his person, sweeping up his insecurities, his fear for Ron and Hermione … his love for them both, his pain at losing them…at going through life without them by his side, without Ron, making his jokes – making him laugh and shout in anger, standing resolute by his side; without his bookworm best friend, urging them to do homework, her obsession with S.P.E.W. her well hidden insecurities…without Hermione.

"_AMORE INFINITE!_"

The golden sparks zoomed towards the dementor, surrounding it for a moment with the illumination of the love Harry had felt without realizing it. As time slowed and Harry understood the extent of his actions… his emotions, the sparks flickered dangerously…the dementor's rotting hands slipped on Hermione's shoulders…a sharp intake of rattling breath as it sensed the power of the spell hovering in front of it…

Then the moment vanished and the sparks zoomed up the dementor's hood. A terrible cry escaped its rotting, rancid mouth that filled the sky, the tower echoed with its hideous vibrations, the sparks erupted into a flaming inferno of bright red and the purest gold…so pure it was a blinding white. The dementor's robes began to smoke, disintegrating in a pile of black dust, and in a few short and yet everlasting seconds, the dementor vanished, leaving nothing behind but a small, grim mound of ash.

Sound returned to the world. The wind whistled over open roof, the telescope groaned on its hinges…a great sigh escaped Harry's mouth – and his wand dropped to the stone floor with a clatter. The air smelled of a fresh snowfall, not a trace or scent of smoke on her airy robes…nothing but the purity and cleanliness of perfection…of love.

**A/N:**

**Wow, that was long. (why do I feel as if every A/N starts with 'wow'? I guess I'm just always amazed at the time spent…nevermind) A lot of things happened here I hadn't planned on. Starting with R/Hr argument at the end. I had been planning on a straight out question and an easy 'yes'. But hey, I think it worked out better this way, with Harry not looking and lost to his thoughts…tell me what you guys think, I was actually concerned that it was too big of a jump the three characters took in this chappie…from platonic to love triangle. Anyways, on to the replies!**

**mathiasgranger:** Oh they're just procrastinators through and through. I sort of am too, though clearly not to their extent. Yeah, Hagrid actually just popped up in there – I didn't originally mean for him to show. Hopefully it won't be 50 pages, though I am – again – pushing the limit. (grims)

**Petite Quiet Harrison:** wow, thanks, I actually worried about that chapter being too…hm, how do I put it? Well, I was worried it wouldn't be up to par with the others. But since when do I _not_ worry about my writing? (laughs)

**HHrbelong2gether:** Yeah, I guess the reasons for the fling are beginning to show in this chappie. Hermione was well…I'll explain it later. hopefully next chappie But hey, Harry's figured it out! It took a dementor and a fight with Ron – but he got it!

**emeraldthefish:** Er…(now I'm picking up Harry's lack of vocabulary)…he sort of/sort of didn't ask her in this one, though unfortunately, she's not going to be going with him (sad face) he's got to find someone else.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Yes, it is a good thing Hermione's a bookworm, otherwise I wouldn't be able to force them into the dance. (smiles) and yes, I enjoyed the Ginny getting squashed by Ron too. Oh thanks, I was worried about Tonks actually. In terms of the letters – I actually got the idea from _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ (the movie…never read the books, my sis rented it) – I probably should have posted it at the end of the chapter. Oh well. Thanks for the compliment though. Yeah, it's always a good thing to save yourself a bit of work. (wish someone would do _my_ homework for me…not that a Horcrux is 'homework' but whatever) Yep. Ron always assumes, but he's _trying_ to do better. Even Harry's noticed.

**grannyHPfan:** Harry told Ron Hermione didn't have a date because he didn't want Ron to continue treating her badly, and though he doesn't _seem_ interested in her…hm, how to put this? Ron is a very complex character, though a lot of H/Hr shippers don't realize it. But I _will not _rant. Will not. Okay. Where was I? Right. In short, Ron is confused – like everyone else – about his feelings, and again – like everyone else – he tends to run away from where deep down he knows his heart is, and towards a façade. With Harry it was Cho and Ginny, with Hermione it's Viktor and Ron. With Ron it's Hermione (or in this story at least). He knows that his relationship with Luna is getting close to the line between friendship and love and he's getting scared of being rejected, so he goes to his "stagnant" (as I like to call it) the person who he thinks will always be a fall back option. In his case it's Hermione. That's why he exploded when he thought she had someone, and that's why for the most part he hasn't seemed interested in her. But now I'm ranting. Moving on. _Spirals…spirals_ we all love them (though it's not Snape, it's officially one of the trio, Draco, or Ginny) and I shan't say anymore lest people figure it out. On Regulus? Well, that's to be revealed later too, so we'll just have to see…

**Souunga:** (laughs) yes, I enjoy writing the "hidden fluff" I consider it my little hints to readers, etc. D/G? Hmm…how to put this without giving away too much – okay. It's not _central_ to the plot, though in the end their relationship _whatever_ that relationship is plays a role in the "big twists/grand finale", however overall it is not a contributing factor to the trio's successes/failures. (laughs…again) I beg the fourth on Ginny and Voldemort, but … no, I need to go find that duct tape to stop my evil typing fingers… Yeah, I wanted to put in the Ron's insecurities scene because that is a factor to how he slowly begins to mature. We all have to face it, I love joking-slightly idiotic Ron (and don't worry, he'll be returning a lot in this story) but after everything the trio's seen Harry and Hermione have done the most maturing while Ron seems to have stayed stagnant. In this fic, Ron's finally going to 'imrpove' you could say and show the chess-scene-Ron from SS more and more often. But now I'm straying once more. Regulus? Yeah, I'm sensing it's not him either. A tad too obvious, eh? But I was too lazy to come up with someone else and create a whole new storyline so I went with the popular theory. The Ball? Unfortunately, I had to kill the nice date I had for R/L at the ball 'cause I remembered writing in the (I think it was Digaon Alley chapter) that Luna said she'd be gone during the dance, so she couldn't be Harry's date. So… I had to make the best of it and do Ron/Hermione instead – eww that sounded wrong (sorry if there are any herons reading this). What I mean is – Harry's going to get a tad angsty (think he's already started) and R/Hr will sizzle and die. (giggles) Yes. "Aquafina". The funny thing is, I was planning on having Hermione scream out the spell first instead of Tonks' attempts…I couldn't remember the spell and _thought_ it was Aquafina, remembering a few minutes later that was a water bottle company and changing it to the correct one. But enough on my anecdotes. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Okay. (Just wanted to make sure I wasn't missing something) Hey, I make strange noises too, though generally I don't type them – however sometimes there is the exception.

**Thank you all, and sorry about the wait. Unfortunately, the longer my chapters, the longer it takes to write. And I seem to be incapable of editing them. **

**.LuvFantasy.**


	33. Ch 33: Crossing the Line Undrawn

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Three: Crossing the Line Undrawn**

Harry refused to leave. _It must be odd_, he found himself thinking wearily, _to see me – sitting here, holding Hermione's hand and staring at both her and Ron … in the middle of the night – with no one but Crrokshanks for company_.

His head tilted to one side, his eyes half drooping, but he jerked awake, trying to maintain consciousness as he stared at the sleeping forms of his friends…the color slowly returning to their faces.

He had spent an hour telling Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey what had occurred and answering all their numerous questions, refraining from telling them how the dementor had met its doom and instead lying…saying he had fought it off with the _Patronus_ charm.

Finally, they'd let him go, and he'd sat down where he was now, not moving for more than four hours; just staring at them, and holding fast onto Hermione's cold hand. It was nearing dawn, and as the pale pink rays began to seep in through the curtains of the medical wing…Harry's head sank down to his breast…and he did not move.

The circular glasses perched behind his ear lobes slid forwards precariously, tottering dangerously on the bridge of his nose. Crookshanks stirred fitfully in his sleep underneath Hermione's chin, and Ron let out a small snore. Harry's eyes slowly opened to see nothing but a pinkish gold blur.

Pulling his hand from Hermione's, he pushed his glasses up to their proper place, and then closed his eyes again…telling himself he'd only sleep for a moment…

.xxxxxxx.

"Potter. _Potter._ Potter!"

He jolted awake, blinking furiously and fighting back a yawn. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of him, looking severe, wrapped tightly in her plaid robes.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"I have told…" she paused and then said quietly, "I've told _him_ what happened, and he's very glad to hear everyone's safe. He says he wants to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now, Potter," she said, sounding slightly irritated; before her expression softened and she said a little more gently, "…you can stay here though if you'd like."

Harry shook his head, standing up, "No. I'll go." He looked back at Ron and Hermione, who both looked so peaceful in their sleep…and then turned back to McGonagall, "Just tell them where to find me if they wake up."

"Madame Pomfrey will never let them out, you know that, Potter. She'll already be mad at me for letting _you_ sneak out."

"Fine."

Without further adieu, Harry twisted the ring Dumbledore had given him and vanished…hurtling through a maze of swirling light, sound, and smell before finally landing in the familiar setting of Number 17 Reed's Forest. Dumbledore was waiting for him by the door.

"Harry." His voice was hard and urgent, and he strode quickly across the snow covered ground, his green slippers crunching through the ice layering and the bells on the toes of them jingling with every step he took. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him hastily towards the house, closing the door behind them quickly.

"Sir?" Harry asked, his voice layered with confusion.

"Harry, what happened? What _really_ happened? I have to know." Dumbledore said urgently.

"I told McGonagall everything I-!"

"Harry!"

Harry looked into his worried blue eyes and gave in, "I used _Amore Infinite_ on the dementor." An expression of confirmation crossed Dumbledore's features, and he released Harry's arm.

"I would imagine that it disappeared completely…leaving behind only a pile of dust."

Harry nodded, "Yes…but sir, why is that?"

"Because," Dumbledore sighed, "when something has _no_ good left in it…absolutely none, it leaves behind," he waved his hand, "nothing." He motioned towards a seat on the couch for Harry, taking his own customary rocker.

"But, sir…wouldn't the dementor have left behind the souls it swallowed? They were good weren't they?" Harry asked, sitting down as ordered.

"No, Harry. That is the true evil of a dementor. A soul, once taken, is irreplaceable and can never be returned. Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head, "No."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, resting his chin on his fingers, "It is because something pure… like someone's soul, once tainted is _always_ going to be tainted…and that black imperfection slowly eats away the good in a thing, until there is nothing left but a moldering shell. The same thing a dementor does to a person; sucking the pure memories – emotions from him, and leaving a rotten crust."

"But…but doesn't that sort of well, destroy the concept of _Amore Infinite_? That there's always good that can be found in something?"

Dumbledore shook his head emphatically, "No, Harry. _Amore Infinite_ does not mean that there's always good. You saw that with the dementor. _Amore Infinite_ merely takes the good out of the object it's pointed at. However, _souls_ are different matters, Harry. Far different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that a soul is not an object to be cleaned – which is the essence of _Amore Infinite_ – it is a living being. It is possible, when one is advanced enough in spellwork to clean parts of a soul…but that is dangerous work, as the person freely chose the path they lead and were not an object like for instance; Tom's locket.

"Each soul in turn, has a varying level of complexity. The goat I had you practice on, he has a soul. But his is rudimentary compared to a human's, and that is why you could draw the evil from it and replenish it with good."

"So it's impossible then…to purify a human's soul?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before saying slowly, "In the realms of magic…yes. No wizard has ever or will ever achieve it. Each person has their own destiny, Harry, and to tamper with their soul and change their will is a terrible crime."

"But the Horcrux _is_ a part of Voldemort's soul…so how can we – _change it_?"

"You're not changing Voldemort's soul, Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, "You're removing it from the object you aimed at. The soul is the evil portion of the horcrux, and that is the part _Amore Infinite_ removes."

"Oh." Harry paused, thinking this information over. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment before saying quietly,

"I need to know what really happened, Harry."

"That is what happened…sir."

Dumbledore surveyed him and then changed the subject with a sigh, "Harry, the dementor – which direction did it come from?"

"The Dark Forest."

Dumbledore sighed deeply and then turned to look out the window, "Did it attack you immediately?"

"It never did."

"Oh?" Despite the question, Harry thought Dumbledore didn't sound very surprised at all.

"It went for Ron and Hermione."

'Both of them?"

Harry paused, trying to remember. Finally, "…sort of. It went for Ron at first and then pushed him aside and went for Hermione instead."

Dumbledore let out a sharp exhalation of breath and turned to face Harry, his expression worried, "Tell me – you will be spending Christmas with the Weasleys, correct?"

"Yes, but what does that-?"

"Miss Granger will be going to her parents."

"Er…I'm pretty sure," Harry started. Dumbledore began to pace, ignoring him…

"Remus will be spending Christmas with you at the Burrow," he finally said slowly. A tea kettle in the kitchen gave a high pitched whistle, and Dumbledore seemed to snap out of his reverie. He looked down at his wristwatch and then back at Harry,

"I'd offer you a drink – but it appears Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have awoken."

"Oh, er…thanks anyways." Harry made for the door where he had hung his cloak.

"Don't go out after dark anymore, Harry," Dumbledore said severely, "…if any of you friends intend to do so, tell Minerva or contact me. I do not want a repeat."

Harry nodded slowly and then asked something that had been bothering him ever since he arrived. "Sir…that dementor – where did it come from…_why_ did it come?"

Dumbledore's face looked troubled, and once again Harry was reminded of how old he was. Dumbledore slowly passed a hand over his face and answered after a pause,

"It came … as I assume … on the orders of Lord Voldemort."

"But why – and I thought there were defenses around the school?!"

"There were, but then I died," Dumbledore answered quietly.

"But you're alive now."

"Yes, and weaker than I was before. I still have not yet returned to the full height of the powers I possessed when you knew me, Harry…it is a long and painful progress to get there," Dumbledore said quietly, looking at Harry with clear blue eyes. Harry felt the gaze penetrate him and squirmed. It had been rude to be so un thoughtful after all. Dumbledore smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Harry."

"You too, sir."

He chuckled gently and then nodded, adding in a more serious tone, "I will do my best."

Harry touched the portkey ring and felt himself swooped off…back to Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione.

.xxxxxxx.

By Sunday evening, Harry was panicking. Despite his feeble attempts at denial, he finally gave in to the facts before him. He cared for Hermione more than a best friend should … perhaps he loved her, he'd probably never know. After his awkward slip in asking her to the ball (and immediate denial) Hermione had accepted Ron on his offer to go as her date, and when Harry found them in the Medical Wing they had both been holding hands and smiling. His first instinct had been to turn away, but with them staring at him, he fought it and smiled – even as he felt the all too familiar swoop of jealousy…and more specifically, _pain_ sweep through him.

Ron was making jokes again and back to bullying first years with his prefect's badge, his usual tenacity showing again, while Hermione on the other hand seemed to have gotten quieter and more reclusive. She avoided any alone time with Harry or Ron, instead purposely disappearing into the library whenever the opportunity arose, or grabbing one of them by the arm to keep them in the group.

Harry, on the other hand, was experiencing for the first time in his life a whirlwind of emotions. At one moment he strongly desired to punch Ron soundly in the face for taking Hermione from him, the next all he wanted to do was lie on the couch by the fire, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Then there were the ever increasing moments of panic where he would dream Ron and Hermione were engaged and toasting him, both wearing golden crowns and laughing as he twisted around in front of them, a jester's hat tottering precariously on his head.

Then there was the problem of a date for Slughorn's ball. Practically every girl in the school had been asked, and only a handful had said no and were still available. Of these few, two were in Slytherin, one in Ravenclaw, and Lavender in Gryffindor. Of these, Harry's first choice would have been the Ravenclaw girl, but seeing as she was nearly seven feet tall and looked as if she should join a wrestling team rather than attempt a formal dance.

So it was that Sunday night, when Ron was in the Library saying his goodbyes to Luna and Hermione was in her room finishing up Professor McGonagall's essay, he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, thanking God that Lavender was alone, curled up on the couch working on an assignment.

"Oh…hi, Harry."

"Er…hi, Lavender."

He stood by the portrait hole awkwardly, his hands in his pockets, the memory of asking Hermione playing itself over and over in his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and Lavender laid down her quill, turning her head quickly to look at him, her long brown hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Did you want to see Ginny…Neville?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "I, er… I – I mean, I actually…was…well," Harry cleared his throat, shaking Hermione's surprised looking eyes from his mind and staring Lavender squarely in the face. "I came here to ask if you'd go to the Ball with me."

For a moment, she didn't move, then she laughed, returning to her essay, picking up the quill once more and resuming her endless scribbling. Harry frowned,

"So is that a yes or a no?"

She stopped and looked over at him, frowning slightly, "I take it Ron's going with _her_."

"Yes," Harry said bitterly. She raised an eyebrow and he elaborated quickly, "…Yeah he is – what's that got to do with me asking you?"

Lavender pushed aside her essay and turned to looked at him, folding her arms across her chest, for all the world looking like Professor McGonagall, "Everything, because I want you to know I definitely don't have a thing for you."

"Neither do I," Harry said bluntly.

"Good," she leaned forwards, "I'll go with you simply because I'd rather have a date than be laughed at,"

"I thought Dean or…Seamus," Harry waved it off, continuing, "one of them already asked you though."

"It was Dean, and I turned him down because he dated Ginny and I know how she is with ex-boyfriends."

"She dated me."

"Well, you…unlike Dean…won't let Ginny ride over you."

Harry shook his head, not wanting to prolong the conversation any longer than necessary. "Alright, whatever. Good night, Lavender."

"Good night."

She turned back to her work and he hastily left the Common Room, heading for the room he shared with Malfoy, his thoughts still centered on his botched attempt at asking Hermione earlier. _And the sad thing is, you didn't even know you _wanted_ to go with her when you asked, you just did it and then denied it even faster._

No matter how many times he tried to justify his actions, Harry couldn't, and had to remain content at ruthlessly drawing up a list in his mind at why Ron and Hermione would never last together.

.xxxxxxx.

Monday morning, Harry went to breakfast without waiting for Ron or Hermione as was customary, instead spending it with Neville, who seemed content to chatter about plants the entire time. Harry merely nodded and smiled occasionally during the incredibly long oration, pushing the food around on his plate moodily, imagining what would happen that night at the ball.

The afternoon was spent in quiet solitude, glaring up at the ceiling of his room, his arms crossed irritably, and wondering how Ron could find the courage to ask Hermione out while he couldn't. _I've battled Voldemort for crying out loud! I've fended off dementors, boggarts, dragons, merpeople, keplies – I've fought nearly _everything_…and I can't even ask out my best friend._

Finally, just after dinner, he began to get ready for the Ball, putting on his black dress robes and making a futile attempt to brush out his hair. Just as he dropped the brush onto his dresser, Malfoy entered the room, glowring angrily. He stopped when he saw Harry, rearranging his expression quickly and saying flatly,

"Granger's out there if you were wondering."

"I wasn't actually," Harry lied, turning around to face him. "And what are you doing?"

"What does it look like – nothing." Draco snapped, dropping himself onto his bed and looking over at Harry, "So who _did_ you end up asking … out of curiosity?"

"Lavender."

Draco appeared a little bit more at ease, though his voice was still hard when he said in that slow drawl, "I would have thought you'd have asked Weasley. After all, she's certainly dressed up for it."

"She's dating Colin, Malfoy."

"Don't see why, he's a git with a camera…clearly she doesn't have much sense in that red head of hers."

Harry ignored Draco's savage abuse of the other Gryffindors, instead making for the door.

"Have a nice night," Draco called after him, his voice layered with sarcasm and envy. Harry shut the door and entered the Heads' Common Room.

Something moved in the far corner of the room and there was a glimmer of lavender. Harry stopped, staring instead.

Hermione was waiting by the door in an airy lavender dress, her hair half done up prettily with some sort of silvery-purple butterfly barrette, her long brown curls trailing over her shoulders. She blushed under his gaze, a faint line of pink creeping up her neck and cheeks. She hastily looked towards the door.

"Er…you – you look nice," Harry offered, forcing himself to look away as the illusion she'd been going alone left him. "Ron'll be happy."

Hermione smiled faintly, "We'll clash."

Harry grinned, remembering that conversation at the Burrow before Bill and Fleur's wedding. It seemed ages ago. "Well, everyone will have their eyes on you … both of you then, I mean," Harry added quickly, staring up at the ceiling. Hermione looked over at him in surprise, and then worry,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I…" Harry shook his head and forced himself to look back at her. "I've got to go. My date's waiting."

A muscle twitched in Hermione's face and she looked back over at the door, "Who'd you ask?" She said, her voice slightly strained.

"Lavender."

She didn't respond, and Harry made for the door, passing her with some difficulty, "I'll tell Ron you're ready," he muttered, understanding for the first time how Ron had felt during the Yule Ball in fourth year. He hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room, stopping in front of the Fat Lady to state clearly,

"Mistletoe,"

"That's right, and mind yourself tonight young man…with those bright eyes you'll have to fight off the girls," she crowed happily, stumbling around, a firewhiskey glass clasped in her hands.

Harry ignored her and stepped into the room, hurrying up to the boys' dormitory, past the line of girls in the room. He had nearly made it all the way up the stairs when he was stopped by Romilda Vane.

"Hello, Harry," she said coolly.

"Er…hi."

"Who's your date?" She asked sweetly, looking around for any girls near Harry.

"Lavender."

"Really," Romilda's face hardened and she looked over at him coldly, "I'm going with Dean."

"Okay."

"Well, have a nice time with _Lavender_."

"Thanks."

He fled up the stairs, disappearing into the familiar room with the four poster beds. Ron was straightening his green dress robes when Harry found his way inside, and Dean and Seamus were both combing their hair. Neville was sitting glumly on his bed, his dress robes lying at the foot of it, he himself still in his school robes. Harry didn't bring up the obvious, instead addressing Ron,

"Hermione's waiting in the Heads' Common Room."

"I thought she said she was going to meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room," Ron said quizzically, turning to look at Harry. Harry shrugged and looked away under his gaze, worried that Ron would see through the weak façade he had set up.

"I don't know, but she's in there."

Ron looked as if he were going to say something, then rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, taking a deep breath. "How do I look?"

"Like you're ready for a Yule Ball," Harry said flatly, not even bothering to look at Ron's reflection.

"My feet hurt. These shoes are too small," Ron said critically, eyeing his new shoes; even though Harry could tell he was happy with his outfit.

"Oh come on," Harry said flatly, "Our dates are waiting."

At his words, Neville winced and lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, if it helps…Harry barely got anyone in time," Ron said, addressing Neville. He didn't reply, instead turning over with his back to them. Ron shrugged,

"Come on let's go."

Not knowing what to say, Harry left with Ron, hurrying down the stairs to the Common Room. A great cluster of girls in varying colors of gowns were gathered in the center of the room, congratulating each other's appearances and giggling happily, their hands over their mouths.

"What are you talking about, Harry - - Hermione's right here!" Ron exclaimed, pointing Hermione out to Harry from where she stood, a good ten feet apart from the others. "She looks… beautiful," Ron said quietly.

"Yeah well, she said she'd meet you in the Heads' Common Room," Harry snapped bitterly. Before Ron could question his behavior, he slipped over to the gaggle of girls, grabbing a blue robed Lavender by the arm and over to the door where Ron and Hermione stood.

"What – no, I am _not_ going into Slughorn's office behind _them_!" Lavender spat, catching sight of where they were headed.

"Yeah well, there's not really anyone else we can go with – unless you're including Slytherins."

"Ginny's going," Lavender said, digging in her heels until they stopped.

"And I'm not going in with _her_," Harry stated firmly, his temper rising.

"Well I'm not going in with _Ron_." She glared at him fiercely, her arms crossed, and Harry finally gave in.

"Fine, we'll go in by ourselves."

She sniffed, "Good."

They found a seat on the couch and watched silently as Ron and Hermione both left the Common Room, followed by Dean and Romilda, then Seamus and the red haired sixth year Ron had suggested Harry ask. Ginny and Colin followed next, allowed into the seventh year's ball because of Ginny's standing in the Slug Club. She ignored Harry completely when she passed him, instead looping her bare arm through Colin's and lifting up the hem of her emerald green dress, the lacy black hem of it all Harry noticed as he stared gloomily down at the ground. Her presence with Colin or any other boy no longer affected him. He never even understood why it had before.

Finally, when the last of the couples had trickled past Harry and Lavender stood up. He offered his arm and she slipped her light blue sleeve into it, her slender fingers adorned by a single silver ring. He looked over at her, realizing that she deserved much better than this; a boy who was mooning after his best friend and only asked to save himself humiliation – only to remember she was doing the same to him.

"Let's go."

"Alright."

They walked out into the hall, making for Slughorn's office, the music already emanating loudly from the Great Hall as those not in the Slug Club made merry. Downstairs, Slughorn's office was once again revealed to be incredibly spacious, as it had been last year, though this time the color scheme was blue and gold, and all the ornaments on the tables were of snowflakes or ice formations.

"Harry m'boy!" Slughorn exclaimed, catching sight of Harry between sips of Firewhiskey, waddling over to them as fast as his swinging belly would allow. "And who is your _lovely_ friend?" He surveyed Lavedender like a vendor eyeing some new piece of prize jewelry.

"Lavender Brown," Harry said automatically, scanning the gathering of the Slug Club for a lavender dress and bright red hair. They were standing together in a corner at the opposite end of the room, each holding a Butterbeer and talking quietly together, occasionally looking around as if they had lost something.

"Miss Brown? Ah, _now_ I remember!" Slughorn exclaimed, smiling genially and reaching for a bit of crystallized pineapple as a house elf scurried by with a tray of appetizers. Harry fought to keep from grinning when he imagined Hermione's inevitable discovery of this particular catering. "Wasn't your great uncle a juror on the Wizengamot?"

Lavender shrugged a little, "I'm actually not sure. My parents divorced and I live with my mother."

"Oh," Slughorn quickly lost interest as Harry had expected, and turned instead to Harry. "So, how is my star pupil? I'll admit, I was a little surprised this year when you lost the creative flare you had previously, but you've definitely made up for it!"

"I have?" Harry looked genuinely surprised.

"That Draught of Memories?" Slughorn let out a genial laugh, his hands clasped over his silken robed belly, "_Wonderful!_ I never expected any pupil to manage it as quickly as you did, albeit you followed the rules exactly from the book – which is perfectly acceptable, but a tad bit wearisome if you get my meaning - but there was something…_genuine_ in that potion. I don't quite know what it was." Slughorn grinned as he sought for the correct phrase to describe his emotions, "…that's it: there was _meaning_ in your potion. I tested them all myself of course, and your classmates, even Miss Granger's – they all lacked the personality yours revealed. I felt as if my heart were breaking when I relived the sadder instances of my life, and overpowering love when I remembered, well…" Slughorn chuckled deeply, patting Harry on the arm, "Bravo m'boy, bravo. I don't know how you did it, but whatever you did – it was spectacular."

Harry grinned nervously. He remembered that class now. It was last Thursday, and he'd been thinking over his lack of a partner for the Ball…and his thoughts had strayed a little to the bushy haired girl sitting next to him, busily measuring out her ingredients and sprinkling them assuredly into her cauldron.

"Well, er, I see Dean over there, so…gotta go," Harry said quickly, grabbing Lavender by the arm and steering her off to the opposite end of the room, in the corner looking over at Ron and Hermione. They sat down on a silver and blue couch of Slughorn's, with a clear view of everyone in the room, just as the music started, emanating from a group of mysteriously veela-ish girls with platinum blond hair and deep blue eyes singing on a platform sat up along the wall, each wearing a slim red-gold dress, their hair trailing unkempt down the deep cut backs of their dresses.

Harry looked away as several of the boys began to stare at the veela-girls, his gaze snagging on Ron and Hermione. They were standing under a clump of mistletoe and hadn't realized it yet, each looking anxiously over the dance floor as couples began to go out under it, the girls dragging their partners' gazes from the veela-girls back onto themselves. Harry stood up abruptly, looking down at Lavender,

"I'll be back soon. Do you want anything – a drink?"

"I'd like a Butterbeer," she said slowly, "Where are you going though?"

"Nothing…it's just, I've got to…" his voice trailed off as he pushed his way through a group of bickering couples and narrowly dodged a house elf bearing an overlarge tray, making his way to Ron and Hermione. Ron caught sight of him first,

"Oy! Harry, where've you been?"

Harry hurried over to them, "I was waiting for Lavender to get ready," he lied quickly, changing the subject, "Hey, have you guys seen the band?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded his head enthusiastically and then quickly cleared his throat at Hermione's glare. "I mean…no, no I hadn't noticed them. Ugly, eh?" He looked over nervously at Harry, who didn't share the glance, his mind focused on one thought only – to get them away from the mistletoe.

"Hey, do you guys want to come see Lavender?"

"Um, no…no I'd rather not," Ron began. Hermione rode over him,

"Of course, where is she?"

Harry gestured to Lavender, who was watching the dancing couples, boredom flickering over her features, "I promised her a drink of Butterbeer though," he began to lead them over to the tables, but froze when he heard Ron saying slowly,

"Hey…mistletoe." He pointed above their heads, and Hermione looked up.

"Oh…right," she said, appearing a little flustered, quickly looking away. Harry turned and hastily stalked off towards the tables, viciously grabbing two butterbeers from the tray, splattering himself with the liquid and not even caring, trying to ignore the coldness sweeping over him once again.

"Here," he said, handing Lavender her butterbeer and then looking around agitatedly. Ron and Hermione had left the corner and were trying to make their way over to him, Ron looking extremely annoyed.

"Hey, do you want to go dance?" Harry asked Lavender. She looked up from her drink, glaring at him,

"I told you this wasn't a date."

"I know it's not," Harry stated irritably, "I just figured you wouldn't want to talk to Ron. He's coming over here."

Lavender followed his pointed arm and slammed down her butterbeer on the nearby table, looking murderous, "_You_ invited them to come over!"

"Only because they were standing under the mistletoe!" He snapped bitterly. She looked up at him in surprise and then realization registered on her features,

"You like Hermione."

He immediately felt his face burn red. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," she said firmly, "you care for her the same way I care for Ron."

"I don't," Harry said stubbornly, shaking his head, "I just figured you wouldn't like it much if they snogged."

"Oh come on," Lavender said shrilly, "He's your best mate – you wouldn't give a damn if I cared or not when it came down to his feelings and mine. No, _you_ didn't want them snogging."

Harry gave in then, no longer having the heart to argue against something he'd already admitted true to himself. "Alright, fine. I _didn't_ want them snogging."

"Didn't want who snogging?"

Harry jumped. Ron and Hermione had snuck up behind him, without either he or Lavender noticing. Conscious of how red he was, Harry cleared his throat,

"Nothing…I mean, no one." He uneasily met Lavender's gaze, and she rolled her eyes, laughing bitterly and picking up her butterbeer, taking a sip. Hermione looked at her, her expression anything but pleasant,

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Quite," Lavender said sarcastically, favoring Hermione with an icy glare and dropping her cup loudly on the tray of a house elf as it hurried by. Hermione's eyes flickered onto the small creature and realization crossed her features, before she turned to look back at Harry and Lavender, her face settling into a cool expression of nonchalance.

"Aren't you two going to dance then?"

"Of course," Lavender stood up and grabbed Harry's arm, looking over at Ron. "Aren't you?"

"No," Ron said flatly. Again, Hermione rode over him,

"We were just about to, but Harry asked us to come over here and talk with you."

Lavender dug her nails into Harry's arm slightly but other than this small gesture remained entirely expressionless, "Then we can all go together, can't we?"

She then steered Harry off to the dance floor, he feeling as much a show dog as he had at the last dance, Ron and Hermione following, both looking extremely put off. As the veela-girls sang eerily above the noise of the surrounding instruments, Harry took Lavender's waist and began to dance to the slow music, the lights dimming around everyone to leave the room almost completely black save for the rotating sliver of silvery blue light that two small pixies revolved from high above everyone in their cage on the ceiling.

They danced for several minutes, Harry's eyes continuously straying over to Ron and Hermione, occasionally snagging on other couples in their quest to find his two best friends. Blaise and Pansy were dancing quite rudely and even as he watched, Professor McGonagall was pushing her way over to them; Ginny and Colin were slow dancing in a corner, Ginny's hands clasped tightly behind his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder – all the while watching Harry and Lavender.

Harry quickly dropped his hands from Lavender's waist, stalking off the dance floor without any explanation, Lavender quickly running after him. He evaded her by ducking behind Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawny – thankfully unnoticed – and headed for the door, slipping past it and into the hall. Lavender slammed it shut behind her a few seconds later, looking utterly furious,

"Harry! What do you think you're doing!" She shrieked, stepping in front of him so that he couldn't continue his fast paced retreat.

"Going to my room," he growled, attempting to push past her. She shoved him back firmly, her hair whipping in front of her face, smearing her makeup and leaving her even angrier.

"No, you're not! This dance isn't over!"

"Yes, it is," he snapped, "besides – this was never a date!"

"I'm the one that said that!" She shrieked angrily, stomping her foot.

"Then why does it matter if I go?"

"Because you're my bloody _partner_!"

He stared at her for a moment, watching as a silver tear slipped from her eye and watching as it flowed down her cheek…her chin…and then her neck, finally, something clicked. "You're using me. You're using me to get to Ron."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

He made to push past her again, but this time she grabbed him by the arm, pushing him back again, beginning to cry freely, "Maybe I am then – but can you honestly blame me? You were doing the same to me!"

"No, I never meant to or did!" Harry growled, "I asked you out because I needed a date, and for that alone."

She gave a maniacal laugh then, pushing the long brown hair from her face and behind her ears, the silver ring flashing in the torchlight, "No, no you meant to use me…that's the only thing I've ever been to anyone – a _tool_." The bitter smile vanished from her face and she glared viciously at him, wiping away a stray tear and surveying him angrily, "You used me to get to Hermione."

"I'd never do that," Harry said, his voice rising in anger, "I'd never do anything like that to someone I loved, not even if it were a question of me never seeing them again. Hermione means too much to me for me to risk losing our friendship over some petty date. When you really love someone, you'd never want to cause them pain."

Lavender gave a bitter laugh, "I care about Ron more than anyone knows."

Harry shook his head, "No, you don't. If you did, you'd let him go." He stepped around her and then began to make his way towards the hall that would take him to the Heads' Common Room, he stopped only when she called out to him,

"I…I'm sorry, Harry."

He didn't answer her for a long time, and then he finally said quietly, "I am too." He rounded the corridor and stepped into the dimly lit hall and the gargoyle at its end; feeling as if he had finally grasped the lesson Dumbledore had tried to teach him all along. To truly love a person, you'd be willing to separate yourself from them if necessary, to become stigmatized … even to _die_.

**A/N:**

**I think this is possibly the deepest chapter I've written yet. There was a whole lot less dialogue in it than I'd originally intended, and Harry barely interacted with Ron and Hermione – even though I'd intended an incredibly angsty scene with Harry watching, by himself, as Ron/Hermione danced, etc. I guess the writing took on a plot of its own and that Harry wasn't ready for that amount of angst yet. Lavender, too, became a whole lot more bitter than I'd intended. I nearly had her slap Harry but figured that'd be a tad bit melodramatic. But moving on from my critical analysis, I'd like to apologize for the incredibly long break in writing. I hit a writer's block and found it incredibly hard to write this chappie…(p.s. there was less r/hr than intended as well) and literally had to force myself to sit down and type. I think I have a fear of romance/angst at dances. But whatever. The block is gone, and I have updated. On to review replies!**

**grannyHPfan:** Yeah, it's always the outsiders looking in that figure out what's going on first in every single storyline. I couldn't resist it in my own – even "Lavlav" picked up on it! (grins) Well I'm glad you guys still like the fic, cause I've been feeling as if the chapters are getting weaker and weaker (I feel like I say this every update)…it's probably just my pessimism though and urge to over criticize. Anyways. Can't say anything else on the two other Horcruxes other than "the story will reveal all things". Lol.

**Souunga:** The "platonic love" bit actually was a pun, you're right. I greatly enjoy hiding tiny details in the dialogue or mirroring certain characters in others. For example, Lavender in this chapter, was a mirror of Ron (as he was in GoF) and how Harry _could_ have been in this chapter. He resisted the temptation though, and walked away. (It was _not_ a Harry/Lavender scene if you were getting worried). Ron and Quidditch? Won't say because that would narrow it down further…sorry. I do have to keep _some_ unexpected twists you know (laughs)! Yeah, I'm glad I caught Luna's expedition too, because I _have_ been picked on already and didn't want to give readers more opportunities (note, I am completely open to criticism though, so don't think I'll jump down anyone's throats for it). Neville/Ginny? Again, I must sadly refer you back to Ron and Quidditch. (laughs) Yeah, I had fun writing the Harry Attempts to Ask Out Hermione Without Realizing It scene. It was drastically entertaining, as I got to write Hermione's pov through Harry's, and Harry's repeated attempts to deflect the truth afterwards. Draco's Knowledge? Unfortunately, it's one of the many things to be revealed later. Because unfortunately, Harry needs anger management when it comes to the ferret. Again, I was once again having fun mirroring with Peeves (same thing I did with platonic and Lavender), not to mention I felt the story had been looking good old natured pranksters. No, it was Hermione, however, even I don't know what she was about to say (that sounds weird, considering I'm the author) so I cut it off by Harry's shout. I love artistic license. (grins)

**Petite Quiet Harrison:** The dementor is actually part of an overlaying scheme going on throughout the fic which has been touched lightly on before. Perhaps you guys have been wondering what Lord Voldy's been up to throughout the story? Thanks for reviewing.

**Particle Accelerator:** Yes, unfortunately, you are completely right. R/Hr have the "fall back option" syndrome where they reject their true feelings and go to their security blanket/date. The person they think will always be there and have "a thing" for them. Harry, on the other hand, was being completely dense to his feelings up until this chapter. Now he's turning tragic hero (since when does he not…except when he liked Ginny) and won't touch R/Hr. They're his best friends. In regards to Malfoy kicking him, unfortunately the ferret is dealing with his own jumbled feelings…though he hides it from everyone. (grins) Spirals…

**caramary:** Well, he's finally started to – fortunately – and will continue to mature with them throughout the story up until the … er… well, I won't say just yet but hey – at least he's starting to. (grins weakly) Unfortunately, I depend on his obstinacy about his feelings and his lack wits when it comes to girls in order to drag out the relationship subplot. And part of the real plot. (Now I'm just rambling) Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** Yeah, she's had past experience with them and their magnetism to trouble. Not to mention the whole Order's been told to keep an eye on them. That's part of the reason why she's at Hogsmeade. Yeah, I enjoyed writing both Harry and the "No I'm not asking you out" scene as well as McGonagall and her priorities. I actually liked writing most of the chapter come to think of it…I think that one is my favorite so far. Voldemort? _Perhaps…_ (pointedly avoids question and scrolls down to next statement) … yes, Harry's finally realizing how he's feeling – unfortunate for him, now he's got to go angsty on us. Oh well, I have fun writing that too. Hermione? _Possibly_ (again, avoids question and starts getting worried about reviewers uncanny ability to predict) Thanks for taking the time to review, I do love to reply as well as hear from you guys, though I can't always answer questions.

**chase.and.cameron.4ever.93:** Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. Let me clarify. This story will **_not _**end _R/Hr_. (Am sorry, but as I have revealed before, I myself ship under the flag "delusional"). H/Hr will happen, though not for awhile – Harry's always been slow on the uptake – but might not necessarily end that way. I'm not promising happy or tragic endings to anyone, because I want it to be a surprise. In terms of how Harry gets everything and Ron nothing, I'd just like to say in some instances you're right and in some you're wrong. (I hope I don't sound rude, I have a flare for debates on this issue though… grins weakly) In order to prevent a rant, I'd just like to say I think in the end Ron and Hermione would never last, though I am just giving a personal opinion and perfectly respect your ship, simply because they're _too _opposite (if you get my meaning). When you're too far apart, the relationship just snaps. But hey, I'm not JKR, and most likely the real book 7 will end Heron, I'm just going to write my version Harmony style, because that's what I support and believe. I'll probably still believe in them, even after reading JKR's book. Because I'm delusional, after all. (Wow, that was a rant. I'm sorry.) But thank you for reviewing, and because I know how I'd feel if I got stuck reading R/Hr, I'll warn you when the H/Hr will "happen". As of now, R/Hr will last till Feb., and H/Hr will occur either in late April/May – I can't remember. Then the unexpected will occur – okay, I definitely have to stop. (laughs at editing difficulties) Thanks for reviewing, and for continuing to read.

**emeraldthefish:** Ron? I forgot where I put my explanation to this in the last chapter…whatever. Ron is currently denying his feelings and clinging to his old ones. As is Hermione. They both, indisputably liked each other, but in my version at least they grew apart when dating and got over each other. Ron began to like Luna. However, he began to get panicky when he saw what was happening and denied his feelings, telling himself he liked Hermione. As Hermione said in the last chapter (at least I meant for her to, now I can't recall) Ron is in love with the _idea_ of liking her, he doesn't really like her. They'll realize this soon and move on, finally admitting to themselves it's over. Hermione and Ginny? Well, I'll leave that to the sleuths to work out, but their relationship is getting a tad rocky…perhaps because of a certain green eyed boy with black hair…or maybe not. We'll find out.

**HHrbelong2gether:** Tonks is going through a little phase of depression. She still doesn't know Dumbledore's alive and Lupin's in Mungo's. That's all. She's worried. Unfortunately, H/Hr did not have a dance, they each had other dates you see…and (again) unfortunately, I am not ever planning to give them one in this fic. At the moment at least. Oh well, now I'm just depressing everyone. Thanks for reviewing!

**And to everyone else who is currently reading this, I hope that you continue to do so, despite my horrid updating habits. Thank you for the time you all put in to read/review, because it makes me feel as if my writing is actually … well … _valued_ for lack of a better term.**

**.LuvFantasy.**


	34. Ch 34: Muffins and Mistletoe

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Four: Muffins and Mistletoe**

"…and now Hermione and I are dating again!" Ron said energetically, handing Harry a freshly washed potato from the stack by Mrs. Weasley's sink. They had arrived that morning, leaving Hogwarts through Floo Powder, accompanied by Ginny – having already said their goodbyes to Hermione in the Common Room and had found themselves in the Weasleys' grate before ten minutes had passed. After several long good wishes, sharing of pleasantries, and numerous hugs from Mrs. Weasley, the three had found their way into a kitchen.

Unfortunately, Ron and Ginny had become engaged in a heated fight soon thereafter and were caught by Mrs. Weasley, who punished them with kitchen duty … without magic. Harry had joined in with Ron of his own accord, mainly because he did not wish to bake the muffins with Ginny.

"That's great." Harry jabbed bitterly at the potato with his cutting knife, severing it cleanly in two and slamming the knife into the cutting board. Ron looked over at him in surprise,

"Knife slipped," Harry muttered.

"Oh." Ron was about to turn back to the potatoes when he paused and then sidled over to Harry, whispering in a hoarse voice, "Reckon _you_ could clean these potatoes for me considering mum took my wand?"

"I heard that Ronald," Ginny snapped from across the room, eyeing him angrily, "and if Harry _does_ help you, I'll tell mother." She slammed the oven door shut behind the muffins before turning sharply on her heel and leaving the kitchen to set the room.

"Bit touchy that one," Ron glowered. He looked over at Harry. "Well?"

"I think Ginny would notice next time she came in," Harry said, reaching for the next potato and proceeding to chop it as viciously as the last. Ron glared at him and then turned back to the potatoes,

"So what – I'm not afraid of my little sister."

"I never said you were," Harry snapped, his frayed temper getting the better of him.

"Sure implied it."

"I never meant it, Ron. I just figured Ginny wasn't as inobservant as she might appear."

"So now you're insulting my sister?" Ron demanded, turning on him. Harry stared back at Ron in disbelief. Ron cowed slightly, though he still looked irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing." Ron proceeded to drown the remaining potatoes in a sink full of water.

"You're lying. Tell me," Harry said simply.

"I'm not lying," Ron said stubbornly, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Then look me in the eye and say it."

Ron turned to face him head on, "Fine. I'm mad."

"Yeah, never would have thought that." Harry said sarcastically, turning to cut the next potato.

"I'm mad because you're keeping something from me. And Hermione. We both noticed it at Slughorn's Ball – and before it too. Hermione says you asked her to the dance."

Harry felt the blood rush to his face and slammed down the knife loudly. "No, I didn't. I was just wondering if she was _going_ with someone – and what business is it of yours if I did anyways?" He demanded bitterly, glaring levelly at Ron.

"You're my best mate, that's why," Ron said simply, "And to be honest, you're not acting much like it right now."

"I'm not? _You're_ the one who's been fighting on and off with me and Hermione the whole year!"

"And I'm at least trying to change, Harry. You on the other hand – this isn't the first time."

"It's not for you either; or have you already forgotten Fourth Year?" Harry spat. Ron didn't move for a long time, and Harry began to feel guilty about his comment, and though he continued to chop systematically, his eyes were frozen on the board rather than on his knifework.

"We've all had our ups and downs, Harry," Ron finally said slowly, "And we've all come clean about it before. Now it's your turn."

Harry stopped cutting and looked over at him seriously. "I can't tell you, Ron, because you don't want to hear. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Now you sound like Dumbledore," Ron said half laughing, though his eyes did not move from Harry. "Try me."

Harry shook his head, turning back to the potatoes. No matter how much he couldn't stand Ron and Hermione dating, he wasn't going to tear them apart because of his own selfish desires. "No."

"Mum says to see that you two finish the potatoes so that I can start the stew," Ginny stated icily, re-entering the room, her long red hair swaying behind her. She walked briskly over to them and looked at the pile of potatoes, eyeing them skeptically for a full minute before finally turning back to her stew preparations on the counter. Harry and Ron finished the potatoes in silence.

.xxxxxxx.

The days remaining before Christmas passed in a flurry of last minute shopping, Mrs. Weasley bustling around the Burrow in a flustered manner, glimpses of Mr. Weasley while he wasn't working, the twins popping up every now and then, and Lupin and Tonks both arriving at the door on Christmas Eve.

Mrs. Weasley was the one to open the door, and when she did she let out an exclamation of happiness. "Remus! You made it!"

Lupin smiled, his face still scarred with long red scratches and his legs covered in a plaid blanket from his seat on the wheelchair Tonks pushed, though his eyes were bright and merry. "Yes. The medi-witches have proclaimed me nearly hale and only require I visit them three times a week for a check up."

"So the full moon then – it wasn't a problem?" She asked worriedly, shutting the door behind them both and ushering them into the family room where everyone else was seated, mugs of cocoa in their hands. Lupin grimaced and coughed slightly before answering, "I managed."

"They say he's been improving wonderfully," Tonks said brightly, her hair back to its normal cheery hues, "in one month, if there's been no relapse, he'll be free to continue as he always did."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, helping them out of their coats and hurrying off to the old coat stand in the room next door. Mr. Weasley stood up from the couch, setting his mug on a nearby table while the twins made to stand up purposefully as well. He shooed them back down.

"Hello, Remus," he extended his hand and smiled.

Lupin shook it, "Arthur."

"You really are feeling better?" Mr. Weasley asked as Tonks followed Mrs. Weasley to the next room. Lupin was about to reply but then looked over at Harry and the other Weasleys, smiling instead.

"Of course." He pulled out his wand, aiming it at the chair, and he zoomed forwards until he stood next to the couch where Harry and the others sat. "So how are you?"

"Good," Harry lied. "You…honestly?"

"Much better than I was previously." Lupin turned to the twins, "And how is the Joke Shop?"

Geroge's expression soured. "Brilliant as usual because we're clearly still running it."

"We should be out – working for the Order," Fred continued, "not sitting in the safety of Diagon Alley like all the other pansies!"

"Boys," Mr. Weasley roared. George turned mutinously on him, but Mrs. Weasley and Tonks reappeared at that moment, so he held his peace.

"Now, we just finished dinner," Mrs. Weasley announced loudly, clasping her hands together and eyeing Lupin, "but there's plenty left over so if you're hungry-!"

"No, I'm fine, Molly, but thank you."

She eyed him critically, "Are you sure? You still look a bit peaky."

"Perhaps it's just my wolfish nature," he said with a rueful grin. She sighed and took a seat in the arm chair by the tree, looking at the proper angel – no longer a gnome – on top and sighing contentedly as she turned on the record player. She turned to Ginny,

"Would you be a dear and fetch Remus and Nymphadora some cocoa?"

Ginny glowered bitterly and stood up, walking as slowly as possible from the room – "And shut the door behind you, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called. It slammed shut.

"Albus will be coming tomorrow with a young charge," Lupin said quietly, "And you and Molly are to stand off watch for the moment. Viktor will be taking your place." He looked over at Harry and Ron, "And I have some news for you boys as well…you two, Fred and George."

Mr. Weasley took over, saying quickly and quietly, "Boys," a serious expression crossed his features, "You're to be given a mission for the Order."

"Really?" They exclaimed together. Mrs. Weasley hushed them viciously as the reedy voice of Madame Opal's voice rose to a higher and higher pitch; her face turning more irritated with every passing moment. Mr. Weasley continued,

"You are both to head to … the _head_quarters on New Year's to be told, as," his eyes flickered for a moment on Harry and Ron, "…we cannot tell you at the moment."

"But-!"

"Quiet!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "One word of complaint from either of you and I'll have you taken out of the Order. And as for you two," she turned on Harry and Ron, "…neither of you are to go repeating this. It's only on your father's wishes tha-!"

The door swung open and Ginny entered, looking thoroughly used as she carried in a tray of cocoa; handing the mugs wordlessly to Tonks and Lupin.

"_You left me standing by the glade,_

_Alone in the snow,_

_Waiting on a word –_

_A glimmer – _

_The slightest chance that you were there._

_But you never showed_

_And I found myself _

_Alone, rejected, and broken hearted_

_On Christmas Eve…"_

"Can't you change the record, mum?" Ginny demanded, clapping her hands over her ears as Madame Opal continued to warble mournfully throughout the room.

"No, it's tradition," Mrs. Weasley snapped. Ginny stuck out her tongue – fortunately her mother didn't notice – and Ron snorted.

"So how is Hogsmeade doing, what with the war and all?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to Tonks. She took a gulp of cocoa, swallowed, set it down on the tray and then answered brightly,

"Surprisingly well. Wizards and witches are still flocking in to pay their respects to … well, you know. Though they've begun to trickle back to a reasonable pace again."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and then looked at her wristwatch, exclaiming, "It's nearly midnight!" She turned to the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny. "It's high time you went to bed."

"Aww, mum!"

"We're adults now!"

"It's Christmas Eve!"

"I'm not even tired!"

"Off to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply, pointing towards the stairwell. Grumbling, the twins went upstairs, muttering darkly to each other. Ginny followed them, and Ron and Harry brought up the rear. They all went up to their rooms, Harry into Ron's, and shut the door.

Ron sat down on his bed, looking speculatively at Harry.

"So, where are we off to next – after we get back to Hogwarts I mean?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Harry asked, sitting down on the spare bed Mr. Weasley had conjured and looked back at Ron in turn.

"I've always cared, I've just been…preoccupied before."

"And you're not now?"

"No," Ron said firmly, "Hunting down the Horcruxes and destroying…You Know Who is the most important thing we can do right now."

Harry sighed, climbing underneath the bedcovers and staring up at the lurid orange ceiling for several moments. Finally. "I don't know where to go next. I've just been relying on chance and Hermione for the most part." He frowned, "I reckon we should try and get the second heirlooms of both the Heirs though, before Voldemort does. He doesn't know we're after the Horcruxes, but I'll reckon he knows we're after the Heirs. And even if he doesn't, he's definitely going to be looking for the relics. So that he can destroy them and our chances of success."

"What do you suppose they are?" Ron asked, climbing under his covers as well and turning to look at Harry in the single shaft of golden light that crept into their room, underneath the door, from the hall.

"I dunno. Probably something ancient and magical. They've already given us weapons."

Ron nodded in assent, "You're probably right."

There was a long silence, during which Harry wondered if Ron had proceeded to fall asleep; and just as he had begun to close his eyes himself Ron's voice cut into Harry's thoughts.

"What did you get Hermione for Christmas?"

"A book on the four founders, a new quill and ink set, and a comb for Crookshanks," Harry muttered, thinking it far too little now that he knew the true extent of his feelings for her. He'd bought her those presents weeks ago – back on their first visit to Hogsmeade. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Well what did you get her?" Harry asked, trying to prevent himself from envisioning Hermione receiving Ron's gift and cherishing it above his own.

"Perfume."

"Oh."

Ron let out a sigh of frustration. "Why can't I ever get her anything better? I mean, she's my girlfriend, right? This should be easy! I know she loves books, and … stuff, but I just can't remember which ones – and get her things she, well, she didn't like my present before did she?"

"Er…" Harry didn't know what to say. It had been obvious to him that Ron's present of perfume hadn't exactly been Hermione's idea of a nice present, but he couldn't tell his best mate that…

Ron let out a loud groan. "It's always so easy with Luna! I always get _her_ the right thing why can't I-!" Ron broke off, and Harry could tell, that had the room been bright enough, his ears would have been going red. "I-I mean, not that I- well…get Luna gifts," Ron spluttered, "It's just…seems…" he trailed off into an embarrassed silence that Harry, curious as he was, did not break.

.xxxxxxx.

Christmas morning dawned as it always did in the Weasley house. Bright, cheery holiday music warbled faintly up the stairwell from Mr. Weasley's recorder, the scent of breakfast carried up with it, and Ron's harried unwrapping of the presents noisy above all.

"Great haul this year!" He exclaimed, holding up an expensive looking pair of Muggle boots. "Odd though, these." He eyed them for a moment and then looked around the mess of presents and paper, "Harry – have you seen my shoe box?"

"No."

"Oh well." He threw them down near a small mound of gifts at the foot of his bed; lifting up a package wrapped in bright red and green paper instead.

"Oy! It's Hermione's present!" He ripped it open, and Harry leaned in closer to look as Ron lifted a heavy book on _101 Ways to Keep Organized_ by _Mel EtGarnier_. "Oh. Well…" he threw it distastefully on top of the boots, reaching for a smaller present and ripping it open. He gave an exclamation of delight.

"I've always wanted one of these!" He held up a strange looking contraption for Harry to see, explaining quickly at Harry's puzzled expression, "It's like a Sneakoscope…except it finds spiders." He placed it reverently on his bed, where it whirred silently. Harry eyed it for a moment and then turned to Ron,

"Whose it from?"

"Er…well…nothing really," he went on muttering for several seconds before finally saying, "It's from Luna."

Harry fought back a laugh, and Ron hastily ducked his head, ripping open a back of sweets from Ginny. Harry stood up and went to the foot of his bed, lifting up his top present and reading the tag; _To Harry: from Ginny_. He quickly threw it aside and picked up the next. Hermione's present.

He unwrapped it quickly, while behind him Ron let out an exclamation of delight, and revealed two items: a book on defense against the dark arts _Everything They Teach You and The Things You _Have_ To Know_; and a book on owls, beneath it was a letter:

_Dear Harry:_

_I hope this finds you safe, happy, and well on a very merry Christmas. _

_I gave you the Defense Against the Dark Arts book because I know you loved the subject and we'll need to know as many spells as possible in the coming months. The book on owls is because I know you love Hedwig, and I think I've given you enough Quidditch books over the years anyways. Honestly, you and Ron still have yet to understand that there is _more_ to life than Quidditch…"_

Harry suppressed a grin at this and continued reading,

"…_You seemed a little irritated the night of the Ball, Harry, and you left before I could talk to you about it. Write to me soon, I want to hear from you – something's wrong, I know, so don't try denying it. Ron may believe you, but I don't Harry. I'm worried._

_Love,_

_Hermione."_

He stared in surprise at the letter and then looked back over at Ron quickly – he was eating some cauldron cakes and watching his arachniscope happily – before pulling out a pen and piece of parchment, beginning to write:

"_Hermione:_

_Thanks for the gifts, they were great. Ron liked his too. _

_Nothing's wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. I was just tired. Besides, you didn't seem so happy yourself either. _

_See you soon,_

_Harry."_

He debated for a few minutes as he looked at the letter, wishing he didn't have to lie and that he could write more – but he knew he wouldn't. She was beyond his reach, and the only way to keep from hurting either of his best friends would be to remain out of their reach as well.

He sealed the note and handed it to Hedwig who hooted irritably and stared reproachfully at him for sending her out on a holiday before finally taking the letter and soaring out Ron's window. He turned around to look back at his stack of presents to see Ron staring at him,

"Who was that to?"

"Hermione."

"Why were you writing her? We just saw her…like…a week ago."

"She asked me too."

"She didn't ask me too," Ron exclaimed, sounding hurt and rummaging through the pile of paper for Hermione's gift. Harry simply shrugged and returned to his pile of presents, opening them each slowly, leaving Ginny's until last and opening it with a wince.

Just a note. He opened it slowly and read: _Maybe if you'd gotten me a present, I would have spent more than a few drops of ink on you._

He stared at it and felt his stomach tighten. He'd forgotten completely about Ginny's gift in the swirl of events. But how did she know that? He wondered, _she'd be opening her presents right now – just like me!_

"Harry, breakfast." Ron said, nodding towards the door from which Mrs. Weasley's hollers were clearly audible. Harry stood up and followed him down the stairs, still pondering this newfound discovery.

The meal was cheery and warm, for the most part entirely enjoyable save for the few moments when Harry could no longer ignore the icy glare Ginny was shooting at him and was forced to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. The twins entertained them all – save Mrs. Weasley – by leading two gnomes dressed up as Father Christmas down the hall, cheerily humming "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" the entire time under their breath.

Everyone then retreated to the family room where Mrs. Weasley started a record of Christmas carols and Fred and George began to rip the presents out from underneath the tree, handing them out busily to their respective owners.

Mr. Weasley received a Muggle cell phone from the twins – who eagerly explained its high end features to him – and a beautifully knit blanket from Mrs. Weasley,

"For those cold nights in the office," she explained warmly, her cheeks flushing pink as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He kissed her on the lips and she flushed crimson as the chorus of _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_ rose in pitch behind them. He reached for the next present – from Fleur – and unwrapped a beautifully sewn tie of blue and gold. The presents continued on in a similar manner until everyone had opened theirs, and were all seated happily around the tree, playing with their new oddities. Tonks turned to Lupin,

"I believe it's time for us to take a quick trip to the Park, Remus…am I right?" She asked, oddly formal. Lupin looked up at her and then over at Mr. Weasley, who gave him a quick nod, and shook his head in reply.

"Yes, I believe you're right, Nymphadora. Let's go."

"But you can't go!" Fred exclaimed, "We've not even started the gnome bobbing contest!"

"And you _won't_," Mrs. Weasley said fiercely, her eyes flashing between the two boys. "It's Christmas Day!"

"Exactly."

"Don't you have any holiday spirit, mum?" George demanded irritably.

Tonks stopped wheeling Lupin out, giving the twins an encouraging grin, "Leave it till New Year's, eh?"

Fred grinned after her retreating figure as Mrs. Weasley gave an irritated "hmph!". He turned to look at George, "_That's_ my type of woman."

George nodded solemnly, "If only she was a tad bit younger…"

"Lucky man, Remus Lupin."

The twins retreated the room to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's chastising. Mr. Weasley turned to everyone else still in the Family Room, attempting to keep a straight face,

"I believe it's about time for a visitor…" he pulled out the new cell phone the twins had gotten him and opened the flap gently, his face fairly alighting with joy as it gave an answering jingle and lit up. "Marvelous inventors these Muggles! And it _is_ time for Dumbledore to come-!"

"Dumbledore?" Ginny exclaimed, looking over at her father sharply and then looking from Ron to Harry in surprise, "Dumbledore's dead! I-I saw him… he's not, he's not come back has he?" She whispered this last phrase, her voice trembling slightly whether from happiness or disbelief Harry couldn't tell.

A plume of green flames erupted from behind the Christmas Tree, and two somewhat sooty figures stood up from the grate, the taller of the two smiling genially at them all and then waving his wand, _"Scourgify!"_

The soot vanished, revealing Dumbledore…and Malfoy. Harry stared. Surely he wouldn't bring Draco…into the _Burrow_!

"Albus!" Mr. Weasley said happily, setting down the cell phone reverently and approaching Dumbledore to shake his hand. Ginny stared at her father as if he were mad.

"Arthur," Dumbledore said firmly, giving Mr. Weasley a quick smile. "You are doing well I trust?" Draco stood awkwardly beside the Christmas tree, looking oddly out of place in his best robes and neatly combed hair compared to the remainder of the Weasley family who were all still in their pajamas.

"Perfectly," Mr. Weasley answered genially. His eyes snagged on Draco and a look of surprise crossed his features before he covered it with a large – if forced – smile. "Mr. Malfoy." Draco looked at the floor uncomfortably, jerking his head slightly in assent.

Dumbledore looked over at Ron as Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "I believe it is time for you to perform your duty as Secret Keeper, Mr. Weasley."

"But why?" Ron demanded, "It's just Ginny!" Her head jerked over to look at him so quickly her long auburn hair whipped Harry across the face. Ron cowed.

"That's Albus Dumbledore." He pointed quickly at Dumbledore and then fell silent. Ginny looked at him in shock and worry, and then turned to follow his gaze, her brown eyes landing on the old man standing before her. She let out a gasp.

"Miss Weasley." Dumbledore inclined his head slightly and Ginny didn't move, staring at him as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Y-You're…you're alive."

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I believe I am," Dumbledore said lightly, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled.

"But – everyone else – _why didn't anyone tell me_?" She demanded, turning on the rest of her family. Fred and George exchanged awkward glances and didn't return her gaze. "You all knew," she said, her voice trembling, and her eyes shining in the early morning light. "Do I mean that little to you all – am I so untrustworthy?"

"Ginny-!" Mrs. Weasley made to swoop in on her and embrace her tightly, but Dumbledore held up his hand, walking slowly towards her and kneeling down to her height, taking her cold hands gently in his own.

"Ginerva," he began, "…I asked them not to tell you earlier because we did not want to endanger you." She didn't answer. Instead a silent tear coursed down a cheek. A jerky movement to the other side of the room caught Harry's attention. He realized with a slight convulsion of surprise in his stomach that Draco had been watching Ginny.

"However, times are changing. They already _have_ changed, and we all need to learn to trust each other. A second haven is necessary … and, another guardian."

"You mean for me to be a Secret Keeper?" she asked, her voice slightly incredulous.

"No, I mean for you to help protect the secret keepers and help those they guard."

"You mean yourself then," she said, her voice slightly scathing. Dumbledore shook his head again.

"No."

A long moment of silence dragged between them, during which Dumbledore looked deep within her eyes, occasionally a muscle in his face would tighten slightly to reveal that he was seriously considering something.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley…do you promise to keep everything you have seen today to yourself, revealing none of this – or anything else to come – to any other being by word of mouth, telecommunication, written symbolization, or any other form?"

She nodded slowly, another tear coursing down her cheek, though her eyes had cleared for the most part and some of her metallic pose had returned.

"And what do you swear on, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his voice serious. She looked at him, slightly confused,

"What do you mean – do you want an Unbreakable Vow?"

"No," Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes smiling for the briefest moment before fading to an expression of grave importance once more, "I would never demand something so binding… so destructive. Someone's word is an honor, to themselves and the ones they give it to… and the breaking of it deserves a punishment greater than death."

"What could be worse than death?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore surveyed her for a moment before saying quietly, his voice serious,

"Perhaps one day you will know. It is easy for the innocent…and the guilty to assume that the door we all must pass through, and the unknown beyond is the worst infliction any can cause. They are wrong." He took a deep breath and then stepped up to his normal height, passing across the floor to Draco, who he conversed quietly with for a moment before Draco gave a short nod and he turned to address the whole room.

"Arthur, you already know of the boy. Molly, please hold your tongue. Fred and George – as members of the Order you are bound to obey the vows you yourselves swore to: honor and selflessness." Dumbledore paused and then pointed at Draco.

"Here stand Mr. Draconus Salazaar Malfoy."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry. I've been having a bad week. Thus the long lapse in updating. And during the course of that bad week, I got addicted to facebook. Another factor in the pause. I also would like to apologize to all my reviewers for (a) taking forever to update (b) giving you a short, jumpy chapter and (c) the typo – imagine the odds of this – that occurred while typing up my last replies: I made the mistake of stating R/Hr would happen in the end, I state clearly _it will not_ I have amended the mistake by reposting thanks to **mathiasgranger **message to me. That being said, I offer my condolences to any R/Hr shippers reading this story: I perfectly respect your ship, I just don't believe in it. My story will reflect that. All this being said, I will now put up my long awaited replies:**

**mathiasgranger:** Well, the lightbulb's been plugged in and is lit… so he's slowly getting there. Also, thank you for alerting me to my blunder in typing (imagine the difference one tiny word makes!!) and I have reposted that chapter to prevent any further miscommunication.

**Viopathartic:** Er yeah… sorry about the typo, however, I have fixed it in the repost thanks to my other typo. I swear, that was my "typo" chapter or something. ;

**Winnipeg:** Ah it's fine. I've been hitting several road bumps in writing too – sorry (grins awkwardly) – Draco will be revealed soon. H/Hr? Well, she actually ruined the moment (a) because she couldn't believe it was actually happening (b) wanted to make sure he was asking her before she choked him to death by pouncing on him and say "yes, yes, yes!!!" – okay so she wouldn't have been _that_ dramatic, but you get the point – and (c) I felt like ruining everyone's day. Draco and anger management? Well, we'll find out what got him out of sorts soon…though I think I've left a _couple_ hints. Letters? Well, I commend you on your sleuthing skills. I myself am a horrible sleuth. (smiles) Thanks for reviewing!!

**chase.and.cameron.4ever.93.:** Your welcome, and thanks for the compliment. I am sorry about the whole "ship" thing, but hey, I guess that's what obsessing over a story is about. Out of curiosity, besides Hermione, who would you like Ron to hook up with?

**Particle Accelerator:** Neville? Yeah, I intend to, though he's got a couple more months of "bad luck" to go through before his moment. But he'll get there. In an angsty way – since when don't I make things tragic? – and hopefully everyone will like it. Dracmione? No offense to anyone who ships that, but please … no. I will _not_ do that to you. Spoilers? I'll take it to heart. Though this site does not condone chapters that consist only of author's notes, I will put up a spoiler warning for reviewers like you in the future. That being said, I now realize I did it all over again with Neville. That was the last time. I promise. Warnings will be set up in next update.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Hee hee. You read the plot of that particular chappie just like I meant it; ya hit everything on the dot!!! I commend you in your mind reading skills!

**grannyHPfan:** Two Horcruxes? The trio has another trip to go on before then…but we'll get there, I promise!

**Souunga:** Yeah, I was wondering about the bird thing too – but whatever. Ours sounds better. Exactly. I tried to give the frequently misunderstood Lavender a character behind … well, the snogging and jealousy … but no, I will not follow JKR's example and suddenly make a minor character the protagonist's girl. But I think you already knew that. (grins and laughs as reads remainder of review) Well, I have a crazy imagination too, however I can tell you the house elf was only there because I wanted Harry to have a "what would Hermione do" moment. However, you have reminded me Kreacher and Dobby have disappeared from the plot… (frowns and tries to rework subplots)

**caramary:** Thanks, I made a point of drawing about seven different time – lines before I started, each dealing with a different category (e.g. "main plot", "relationships", "The Order", "Voldemort and Cronies", you get the point). However, I will beg author's right to remain silent when questioned on Hermione's true feelings… (smiles) Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolviezchick:** Founders and Heirlooms – well, they'll be revealed pretty soon…I'm thinking a few more chappies the way I type – however I am _trying_ to edit!! On "Draco Harry Moments" – you don't mean… _ship_ moments do you? If you don't, then I'm just taking everything wrong – as usual – and I guess this chapter revealed, no, there is no scene like that. If you do, well… I just don't write slash, so sorry I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you to all my reviewers and again, _no_ it will not be R/Hr in the end. I apologize for the glitch (if you haven't already read that above). P.S. I know there was no "mistletoe", but I needed some alliteration in the chapter title - and it _is_ a holiday custom.**

**.LuvFantasy.**


	35. Ch 35: A Secret Revealed

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Five: A Secret Revealed**

It went better than Harry would have expected. After the first moment of complete shock, Mrs. Weasley ran forwards with a purely matrimonial look on her face and buried Draco in a hug which he thoroughly did not appreciate and – Harry reckoned – took all of Malfoy's gall to stand.

The twins looked as if they might explode with anger when they realized just who was standing in their home, but then their father gave them a severe look and they resorted to clenching their fists and looking mutinous as Dumbledore began his explanation;

"Young Mister Malfoy has proved himself more than once to be a true and valuable friend of the Order, and I mean for him to have a haven where he knows he can remain safe despite the test of old feuds. On the Astronomy Tower last year – and Harry can prove testimony to this – Draco refused to do the thing he was ordered…to kill me.

"Earlier this summer he served Severus faithfully while they were in hiding with little complaint, and he remained stagnant in his unspoken loyalty to us until just this last October, when he single handedly saved the three friends sitting here before us. Miss Granger owes her life to him, Mr. Potter owes his memory, and Mr. Weasley owes his friends. Without Draco, our hope would have died that night – and if any standing in this room will not accept this young man, than they have no right to be members of the Order of the Phoenix. He has turned from his past and the ideals of his forebears to form his own future and his own sense of right and wrong." Dumbledore looked severely at Fred and George as he said this, and they remained stoically silent.

"But I don't understand why you're telling us this?" Ginny said, drawing everyone's attention back onto herself. "He's _Malfoy_ – he's betrayed us before…how do we know he won't again? And why can't be remain safe in…wherever you live, Dumbledore?" She demanded furiously.

Harry looked quickly over at Dumbledore and Malfoy, waiting their reply. Dumbledore spoke first, "He has proved his loyalties, Miss Weasley, by snatching back the lives of those Voldemort wants most dead!" Everyone in the room jumped at Dumbledore's words save Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Dumbledore continued on as if there were no interruption, "Had he been loyal to Voldemort, after such a disastrous failure last term, he would have been all too eager to prove himself by taking the more valuable life of Harry, who at the time was completely vulnerable. He did not, and showed his true colors. If you cannot see that, I will be forced to wipe this encounter from your mind, Miss Weasley, for the safety of all involved." His voice was light, but hard and steel like. Ginny's lip trembled slightly and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears at his rebuke.

"I-I understand, sir," she said quietly, looking down at the floor. Dumbledore turned to the twins,

"And do you?"

They both looked at each for a moment before saying very slowly, in grumbling tones, "…sure."

"Whatever."

"What do you mean for us to do though, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked, interrupting the flow of conversation.

"I mean to unite the Weasley Family entirely on this subject. Like when Sirius was alive, it is imperative that we all work together-"

"But the spy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, looking horrified.

"The remainder of the Order has yet to be told, and most likely never will be. It is merely your family and Viktor Krum – along with Professor McGonagall – who will know of Draco's location.

"I am telling you all of this because Mr. Malfoy, even under the _Fidelis_ Charm is subject to threats. The Dark Lord still possesses the power attack him through Legilimency - !"

"I thought that required eye contact," Fred interrupted. Dumbledore turned to face him,

"It does not always, though for the majority of wizards it does. When you are one as powerful as Voldemort though, eye contact no longer matters. Harry revealed that in his 5th year, though he was linked through his scar." Dumbledore turned back to Mrs. Weasley, continuing on seriously,

"He, like Harry was in his 5th year, is often times subject to sensing random fits of his old master. I still have yet to determine how this happens. It is possible it is through the Dark Mark – though if that were the case, all the Death Eaters would be, and Severus Snape has no such insight.

"The point is, Draco Malfoy needs another place where he can be safe – and more importantly, be offered companionship. It is just as dangerous to walk into a horde of Death Eaters alone and unarmed, as it is to be locked away in an empty room with only the comfort of one's own twisting and doubting thoughts."

Draco and Harry both looked up at Dumbledore's words, and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. Both looked away immediately, though Harry felt his insides squirm slightly. He'd been doing that more and more often: locking himself away to the world, dwelling moodily on Ron and Hermione's apparent affection for each other.

"I hope that the Burrow, home to one of the most loyal families of the Order, would be such a place for Draco."

"And it will," Mrs. Weasley said firmly, pressing her lips into a firm, thin line and beginning to tie an apron around her waist, "It's Christmas Day, and we'll have a feast in honor of it." She looked over at Draco, looking extremely motherly,

"What's your favorite dish, Draco?" She asked kindly. He looked quite taken aback, and looked around uneasily. No doubt he'd never been asked this before, Harry realized, knowing that during his stay at the Dursleys his favorites were never asked.

Draco cleared his throat, "Um…anything is fine."

"Oh, you're such a dear!" She exclaimed, looking almost as if she might run forwards and hug him at any moment. Draco, perhaps fearing this, moved back towards the safety of Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley bustled off into the next room, and Mr. Weasley stepped forwards, holding out his hand,

"I don't believe I ever had the chance to properly introduce myself before. Arthur Weasley at your service, Mr. Malfoy, and anything I own is open to you."

Draco took his hand after a moment's hesitation, his face looking so surprised it almost would have been comical had not the weight of what was taking place been so serious. "Draco Malfoy at yours, sir."

Mr. Weasley smiled brightly, "You're welcome to share Ron and Harry's room – I'm sure there's room," he looked over at Ron for confirmation, who nodded slowly. Mr. Weasley then turned expectantly towards the twins, who slowly walked over – looking thoroughly used.

"Fred Weasley."

"George."

They each grunted in turn, shaking hands once and quickly turning back to their original position, standing by the wall with their arms crossed. One of the Father Christmas-gnomes gave a high pitched yodel from his dangling position on one of the middle branches of the tree. Draco looked at it in surprise, and Dumbledore laughed lightly,

"I see that the Weasley's sense of adaptation is working quite as well as it always did. How is your joke shop, Fred – George?"

"Good," Fred grunted.

"The Ministry's buying our Defense Wear as soon as it comes into stock," George elaborated. Fred gave him a filthy glance, and they both fell silent.

Dumbledore either didn't notice or pretended not to, instead turning to look at Harry, "And how have you been?"

"Well enough sir," Harry lied, avoiding his gaze, fearful that Dumbledore might have already anticipated his feelings for Hermione.

"How's Fawkes?" Ron asked, clearly referring to Aberforth as his bird form in the hopes that Ginny might not be included on that secret as well.

"He is quite well, though a little irritated with the state of his goats. One in particular, who he firmly attests has not been his former self since the last visit you three had."

Harry grinned. Hermione had taken all the 'bad' out of Snapper the goat. Dumbledore smiled lightly, watching him closely, and Harry quickly rearranged his features to one of nonchalance. This only seemed to entertain Dumbledore more, and he turned to look at Draco instead,

"I'll leave you here now."

"But you must stay for dinner, Albus!" Mr. Weasley interjected, "It's Christmas…you shouldn't have it alone!"

"No, I'm quite fine, Arthur. In fact, I had quite a nice evening planned with Fawkes and a few scrolls. He's going to help me look over some articles of great interest. I'll just pop into the other room and say goodbye to Molly first, or I doubt she'll ever forgive me."

He left everyone in the room smiling faintly at this, and Harry turned to Draco, feeling as if it were his duty to reel Draco into the holiday spirit despite the apparent unwillingness of the twins and Ginny.

"So what have you been up to this whole school year?" Harry asked after a moment's hesitation as he sought to think of a question.

Draco looked genuinely surprised at the question, and it took him a moment to reply. "Nothing really. School work, mostly." He looked around the room awkwardly. Mr. Weasley smiled encouragingly,

"You've got your head in the right place, Draco. Been handling the load for upcoming N.E.W.T.s well enough?"

Draco nodded slowly, and Mr. Weasley gave him a short round of applause, looking around at the rest of his family for support. "Very good, very good."

When no one else joined in, he stopped, clasping his hands behind his back and taking a deep breath. "And how is your mother?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her since the beginning of last year."

No one made any response to this for the longest time, and then, thankfully, Dumbledore reappeared in the doorway, smiling genially,

"Well, I'm off. Happy Christmas to you all."

"The same to you," Mr. Weasley said, nodding his head and giving Dumbledore a wide smile. Dumbledore waved at them all and then stepped out the door, disappearing with a loud crack.

"Well, let's make room for Draco on the couch!" Mr. Weasley said brightly. Ginny immediately spread out from her fetal ball, taking up as much room as possible. Harry skirted automatically to the right of the couch, as far _away_ from her as possible. Awkwardly, Draco took the now proffered seat, and Mr. Weasley exclaimed cheerily, "I'll go get you some cocoa – would you like a peppermint stick?"

Again, Draco looked surprised, and then he quickly shook his head. "No thank you…sir."

Mr. Weasley looked at him for a moment and then said quietly, "There's no need to call me that. We're all family now."

Draco looked at him seriously and shook his head, "You deserve respect, Mr. Weasley, and…" he took a breath and then said in barely more than a whisper, "You're a greater man than my father – I'd call you sir just for that, and I cannot believe I was so foolish to believe your family beneath mine earlier, when in truth … it was the other way around."

A faint line of red was creeping up his neck and face as he said this, and no one spoke for a long while, though when Harry looked surreptitiously over at Draco he saw that his eyes were hard and blazing, daring anyone to make fun of him.

"Well, I'll just go get that cocoa then." Mr. Weasley hurried into the next room. Fred and George both made indiscernible noises from behind Harry, their faint whispers barely audible to those on the couch. Harry turned to Draco,

"Did Dumbledore - ?"

Mr. Weasley re-entered the room, followed by Mrs. Weasley, who was looking extremely harried, though a wide smile was plastered across her features – and whenever she caught sight of Draco, she would give a maternal smile and sigh.

"Well, dinner's on the stove, and all the presents have been unwrapped…" she pursed her lips together, looking worried for a moment, and then continued, "…and Remus and Nymphadora – well, they'll be back when it pleases them. So," she sat down in her chair, surveying them all, "let's talk. How has the school year been?"

Mr. Weasley handed Draco his mug of cocoa and sat down in his own chair, looking over at them all.

"Fine," Ron grunted.

"Boring," Ginny stated icily.

"Pretty well," Harry added.

"How's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "I must admit – I was thoroughly expecting her to spend Christmas with us, considering she's dating Ron now and all, but I guess-!"

"_Mum!_" Ron hissed between gritted teeth, his face turning completely red. For the first time since Draco's arrival, Fred and George let out two hoots of laughter and pranced over to Ron.

"Oh, does ickle ronnikins have a _girlfriend_?"

"_Ickle baby ronny and his _darling_ Hermyowninny!_" George crowed, imitating Krum's horrible accent of Hermione's name. Mrs. Weasley turned on them both furiously, though her eyes were smiling,

"Oh leave him alone you two! At least he has a girl, which is more than I can say for you two; tricks don't make a family!"

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley started, his voice slightly strained even though he himself couldn't help but grinning at the twins' outraged and then bemused expressions.

"But girls don't bring in money,"

"and money makes the world go round," Fred concluded, nodding his head. Draco fidgeted awkwardly beside Harry, and Harry immediately understood how he felt, having felt the same way before whenever the Weasleys spoke of monetary issues.

"Besides, we're perfectly content to spend the day pittering around in our shop,"

"…or the attic," George added. Fred smiled, and for a moment they seemed to have forgotten Draco's presence completely as they proceeded to torment Ron further, despite Mrs. Weasley's attempts to stop them. Then the front door opened and Lupin and Tonks both entered the Burrow, both looking extremely pleased with themselves, Tonks even managed to lift his blanket into the air and properly fold it on one of the coat shelves.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Fred looked over at Malfoy, his smile fading instantly.

"Hello, Weasleys!" Tonks exclaimed happily, pushing Lupin's wheelchair into the crowded room and unwrapping her scarf, revealing bright red cheeks and sparkling eyes. Something flashed silver in the sunlight streaming in from the window over the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp of excitement,

"Is that-?!"

"_Yes!_" Tonks shrieked, as if she'd been holding it in for a millennia. Mrs. Weasley leapt up from her chair and enveloped her in a huge, suffocating hug that Tonks eagerly returned, and Mr. Weasley stood up from his chair, beaming as he walked over to Lupin –

"Remus, I'm incredibly happy for you."

Lupin smiled, "So am I…" he looked over at Tonks, his face brightening, and Mr. Weasley laughed, giving him a pat on the back.

"Lucky man!" Fred exclaimed, hurrying forwards to shake hands with Lupin, quickly followed by George. Ron and Harry stepped forwards as well, and Draco stood around awkwardly in the background, Ginny eyeing him coldly for a moment before joining in the queue to congratulate Lupin.

"Professor," Harry began. His eyes met Lupin's and they both laughed, shaking hands, "Congratulations, you'll both be very happy together," Harry said, attempting to direct all of his happiness and surprise at their announcement in those few simple words. Thankfully, Lupin understood and nodded his head,

"As I know you will be too one day, Harry. It may take you a while to find where your feelings truly lie – it certainly did with me – but when you do, I know you won't be afraid to place your heart on the line."

Harry smiled awkwardly, his thoughts immediately racing to Hermione tightly embraced in Ron's arms, her face illuminated with pure joy and radiance, Ron beaming as he stared at the girl in his arms … he shuddered and quickly moved aside, avoiding everyone's eyes and instead staring avidly at the floor, attempting to bury his tumultuous emotions beneath a wide grin and a hearty laugh.

.xxxxxxx.

Dinner was a truly festive occasion, despite the forced silence Draco was obliged to maintain and the frequent stares at his perfectly set and fully rationed place from Tonks. She and Lupin were truly the center of the occasion that evening, though Harry sensed Lupin realized he had intruded on an important event … the crossing of a family feud miles wide … and he continuously tried to back out of his mistake, making up several reasons of why he and Tonks ought to go – each of which was shot down by the twins and Ginny.

Harry, on the other hand, was perfectly content to let his old teacher and his new fiancée steal the spotlight, finally given the time to brood on the emotions that had been threatening to eat his heart out, leaving him as empty and shell-like as any dementor would have. As the candles slowly melted, their wax dripping down the steadily decreasing stumps and fermenting half way down to create curious and twisted forms, and the sun slowly sank behind the horizon, the sky darkening and spreading her starry mantle across the country side; blanketing them all in the surrounding beauty and music of the night, the conversation gradually slowed to a mere trickle of thought and sleepy congratulations. Lupin and Tonks were led to the door amid cheery goodbyes, several left over pies and other assorted foods stuffed into their hands, and a thin flurry of snow. The door shut behind them, and George let out an earsplitting yawn. Mr. Weasley looked at him, looking slightly bemused despite his drooping eyes and said happily,

"Alright. Off to bed, Weasleys!"

The cries of protest quickly ensued, though they were half hearted, and even Ron looked exhausted.

"No, it's bed time. Good night!" Mrs. Weasley said briskly, she eyed Draco. "I'll fetch you a blanket and show you to your room."

"Mum!"

"Ron and I can do it," Harry said quickly, too tired to listen to Mrs. Weasley's motherly worries for the next hour.

She looked apprehensive, "You'll be…" he eyes flickered from Ron to Draco, "…nice?"

"He saved Harry and Hermione's life, mum," Ron said, his voice slightly cold at her lack of faith in him. She looked at him in surprise, and he quickly turned to the stairs, followed closely by Harry and then, after a moment's hesitation, Draco.

They shut the door to Ron's room behind them, and Harry set down the candle Mrs. Weasley had given him on the table by the window. Ron looked at the two beds, scanning the crammed room for some extra space.

"We'll put him by your dresser," Harry said after a pause during which he too looked for a suitable location for the new bed.

"Alright. But how do we conjure a bed again, Harry?"

Even before he'd finished speaking, a bed landed on the ground with a soft thud in the predestined location. Draco pocketed his wand, looking over at their surprised expressions and allowing them a smile, even if it was small and wry.

"I'm not going to make you two do all the work. What kind of a guest would I be then?"

Ron looked around the room shiftily for a moment and then grunted, "Thanks…Malfoy." Draco didn't answer, instead he gave a short nod and then sat down on the bed, waving his wand over himself and magically chaning into his pajamas. Ron turned his back to Draco as the latter lay down and pulled the covers up to his chin; instead turning to Harry and muttering,

"I'm not even going to _ask_ how he managed to do that."

"Clearly he's been getting some lessons we haven't…and he's succeeded at them," Harry replied, pulling his shirt on over his head. Ron nodded in agreement,

"Yeah. But he's still Malfoy."

Harry blew out the candle.

**A/N:**

**This chapter was much shorter than I had envisioned, mainly because it was meant to be conjoined with the previous one, but unfortunately, I didn't have time to type it up then and had to split them both, which was nothing but detrimental to the story … but what's done is done :( . **

**_Note:_ due to the requests of some reviewers (and well founded requests they are) I am now going to place "warnings" before a spoiler. Since many of your questions deal with the plot of the story though, I will place in a system thusly: (SPOILER WARNING) **"…spoiler…" **(END SPOILER)**

**Hopefully this system will work and readers who do not wish to know what happens can merely skip over the spoiler. Please give me feedback if you don't agree with "the spoiler shmeal" and I'll do my best to think up another way. And now, on to replies!!**

**chase.and.cameron.4ever.93:** (smiles at answer) Well, I won't say _who_ Ron ends up with, however I will state that I'll try to make it up to you – referring to no R/Hr of course – and that I think you'll be happy with the outcome.

**lordchandler:** Yes, it is the one with spies, and yes, Ginny _did_ get "a whopper to hand over" – but one must ask, (grinning evilly) is she the spy? Other people also have some more information than they need, and that might not be entirely beneficial…In terms of Hermione? Yeah, I thought it was a tad out of character for her too when I was considering it, and then I said to myself 'she's worried, and generally when she's worried she goes to Harry – but this time she's worried _about_ him, so who does she turn to but Ron?' basically, I convinced myself she would have supported her worries with fact, as most persuaders do, and the facts she would have had to have given were the ones she did.

**mathiasgranger:** Yes, I agree, he _does_ have a jealousy issue – though he is trying to get over it. **(SPOILER WARNING)** R/Hr is set for the moment, to last until Valentine's Day – however it might be sooner if I can't think of enough things to fill in until then… Sorry, I feel your 'ick' too, but this is the final stage that every relationship has to go through.** (END SPOILER)**

**Souunga:** Actually it's a good thing, Dobby is a highly characterized part of Harry's life, and to not include him in some measure would just make the story less realistic (not that I can make Harry Potter realistic, but you get the point…)

**grannyHPfan:** Well that's good, I swear, I had a heart attack when I realized what got posted (gasping at memory and feverishly checking chapter for evil typos) Unfortunately I am not sure with what you mean when you mention "the bird thing", but I'll assume you mean 'heron'. That is the official ship name of R/Hr, or at least it was last time I checked… Yes, there still are two Horcruxes left but **(SPOILER WARNING)** HP and his friends have another trip they'll need to go on first… **(END SPOILER)** Ginny? Yes, Dumbledore was sort of "baiting" her, sort of assessing her. The full extent of his intentions will be later revealed. Unfortunately, the rest will also unravel itself, and I'll have to leave you hanging…

**Wolviezchick:** Okay (phew). Actually, I think I'll put in a scene like that just for you, though later on… The 7th book? Well, I don't know what to think of it either. When asked by my friends, I've said a variety of things – mainly because it depended on my mood. I think the most famous of them was when I said, "I'll pre-order it, read it – even when it turns R/Hr and H/G – and then stop at the very last page and lock up the book so I can't read it. That way, I'll still be able to say 'H/Hr could have happened in that last page'" I think my answer is the same at this moment, though it might change.

**Ricky Leingod:** …Ginny…well, she'll reveal herself sooner or later – though I think you know which one it is – and I can't reveal more on it… Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** Presents? Yerp, I had fun with that, though I won't promise any ship outcomes at the moment (I'm still undecided on the ending, though I'm currently leaning about 80 percent towards a … well, … ending) I couldn't resist the twin comment either, besides, I think that _had_ she been younger they probably would have gone for her. She's their type. But I do _not_ ship Tonks/Fred/George. It was a purely hypothetical statement to any loonies reading this reply… Dumbledore's Severity? Time alone will tell…

**caramary:** Fighting? Unfortunately (that is, if you wanted one) **(SPOILER WARNING)** there won't. I plan on Ron … letting it go peacefully to put it easily so as not to reveal anything too much, and Harry, on the other hand, I think would hurt himself rather than Ron. **(END SPOILER)**

**John the visionary:** I agree completely with you, and hope with all of me that JKR will realize this and make H/Hr the final couple, or at least make Harry fall for Hermione even if it ends up R/Hr, with him loving her on the sidelines. H/G would be more than I could bear. Thank you for reviewing!

**HP55:** Thank you, and I assure you that I will, despite all evils, etc. etc. – unless I become a huge procrastinator – (laughing) I kid. I intend to finish this story. Thank you for reviewing!

**Thanks to all, and I hope I covered all the spoilers. I apologize for any I missed to tag, and please continue to R & R!!!**

**.LuvFantasy.**


	36. Ch 36: Falling

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Six: Falling**

Holiday Break officially ended on January 7, and Harry and Ron found themselves once more in Hogwarts, waiting just outside the Library doors to meet up with Hermione. Ron was eating one of his numerous candies left over from the holidays, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oy!" He exclaimed, popping it out of his mouth and pointing, "It's Luna!"

Harry followed his gaze and looked. Sure enough, Luna had meandered into the hall, looking quite dreamy - as usual - a small bag clasped in her hands. She spotted Ron and Harry and waved brightly, drifting over towards them.

"Hello," she began, tucking her golden hair behind an ear, revealing a long, dangling earring of what looked like a peacock feather. "How was your holiday?"

"Good," Harry muttered.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed happily, quickly swallowing the rest of his cauldron cake, "I love your present!"

"Really?" She beamed and a faint line of pink crept up her neck. Harry stared. The idea of Ron making a girl blush was completely ludicrous - but Luna! _Nothing_ could embarrass the girl!

"I liked yours too."

Ron grinned as well, and Harry gave a cough, instantly turning in the opposite direction. Hermione had just appeared down the hall. Ron and Luna jumped, as if they'd only just remembered Harry was there, and Ron's eyes landed on Hermione. "Hey! Hermione's here!"

He hurried forwards to greet her, and Luna quickly clasped the bag she was carrying behind her back, turning to Harry and looking a little irritated.

"Well, I hope you had a happy Christmas."

"Thanks. You?" Harry asked, eyeing how she held the bag with barely concealed curiosity. She seemed to understand his thoughts and laughed a little, bringing it forwards into plain view,

"It's a book on the origins of Quidditch. I've always been curious about how the sport began and..." she smiled dreamily, "you'd never believe that Cornelius the Crazed was the first to discover the wonders of a flying broom and-!"

"Hello, Luna."

Harry gave a start, feeling the now quite familiar cold sensation gathering in his stomach that always appeared whenever he saw them together. Ron's hand was laced around her waist, and her head was against his shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Luna said brightly, turning to look at her and Ron. Harry saw her hands tighten on the grip of her bag, though her facial expression was hidden from him. "I've got to be off,"

"But you just got here!" Ron exclaimed. Luna shook her head, smiling a little,

"No - I really have to."

She glided away from them, and Harry found himself wondering if there really was something going on between Ron and Luna. He had little time to muse on it however, as Hermione immediately turned her attention on him.

"How was your vacation?" She asked, her eyes alight with concern, though she maintained a semblance of etiquette. Harry groaned inwardly. She'd start with the interrogation soon enough.

"Good. Yours?" He grunted, refusing to look properly at her and Ron, instead pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in organizing his new quills.

"Horrible," Hermione said flatly. Harry looked up and instantly regretted it; she caught and held his gaze firmly. "I was worrying about you."

"Why?" Ron asked, looking down at her. Harry ignored him.

"I told you, I'm fine," Harry said irritably, shouldering his bags and starting off down the hall. Hermione quickly disentangled herself from Ron, hurrying after Harry despite the scarf still trailing after her. Ron followed them with their bags.

"Harry, talk to me!" She ordered, "What's wrong?!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Hermione." He rounded a corner, sharply changing directions and instead heading towards his haven: the Heads' Common Room.

"Harry-!"

"Look, will you stop worrying about me?!" He growled viciously, rounding on her furiously. She stopped a few inches from him, looking stricken, her face completely white; bits of snow still caught in her curls.

"I'm fine on my own, thank you very much and I don't need _you_ or anyone else!"

Ron rounded the corner and stopped when he realized who Harry was shouting at, dropping the bags and staring in surprise.

"I managed to live for eleven years with no one who cared about me, fight Voldemort for seven years without anyone giving a damn and I've managed to go through life when no one else would even speak to me - I don't _need_ or want you interfering with me! Got it?" He snarled viciously. Several third years down the hall had stopped to stare at him, and Peeves had even stopped badgering a first year girl to watch.

Hermione blinked once, trembling from head to foot, a tear wending its way down her cheek and onto her neck where it vanished underneath the folds of her scarf. Behind her, Ron stood gaping; his mouth wide open, surprise etched into every feature of his face...surprise and hurt.

Harry turned on his heel, picking up his bags and stalking off in the direction of the gargoyle at the end of the hall. He stopped in front of it and stated clearly, "Amore Infinite." It didn't move. "Amore Infinite!"

It stared up at him with solemn black eyes, its carved surface glimmering in the mid morning sunlight. Harry turned to look at Hermione. "What's the bloody password?" He roared. She looked over at him, her face shining with tears, and shook her head, picking up her things and started down the hall. Ron followed her after a moment's pause. Harry glared mutinously after them for some time, and then picked up his things angrily, venting his anger in a stream of curses as he headed off towards the Kitchens.

He passed beyond the portrait of the fruit, slipping behind it and into the room teaming with the small domestics of Hogwarts as they went about preparing the enormous feasts that he and the others fed upon. They stopped when they saw him, their huge eyes alight with surprise - happiness - and then mistrust.

"_She's_ not with you is she?" One of them asked in a squeaky voice, peeking around Harry to look back up at the portrait. Harry ignored it, scanning the heads of the elves for one littered with socks and mittens - he found it, fighting its way towards him.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dobby squealed, throwing himself headlong onto Harry's legs, squeezing the life out of them. "HARRY POTTER!" He began to weep copiously, and the other elves slowly drifted away...occassionally giving them both a glance of distaste as they worked on the various courses of that evening's dinner.

"Dobby thought you wouldn't be back this year!" the little elf wept, "Dobby thought you wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, Harry Potter! He waited all night in the Gryffindor Common Room - and he never saw you! He saw the red haired one, and he saw the red haired one's sister - the girl Harry Potter liked last year - but he never saw Harry Potter!" Dobby gave a hiccup, his huge green eyes spilling with unshed tears, "He even saw the bushy haired girl, the one who Dobby always thought would-!" he hiccuped again, and Harry slowly pried him off his legs, unable to remain angry at the sight of the weeping creature.

"Dobby, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy. I'm Head Boy - that's why you never saw me in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"H-Head Boy?" Dobby hiccuped again and Harry pulled aside his cloak to reveal the badge. Dobby's eyes grew even wider.

"HARRY POTTER IS HEAD BOY!" He threw himself onto Harry again, weeping tears of joy this time, and one of the elves nearest them gave a great moan. Harry looked over at it, giving a start.

"Kreacher?"

The old house elf gave him a mutinous glare, bowing slowly to the ground and muttering in scathing tones, "The young master is back, strutting about the castle again with his mudblood friend and the blood traitor. They were supposed to die, yes they were, and Kreacher will continue to bait his time and-!"

With a shout of hatred Harry hadn't thought it was possible for him to harbor, Harry grabbed the old house elf by the throat, slamming him against the wall. The whole kitchen went silent.

"What do you mean 'supposed to die'?" Harry hissed between gritted teeth, ignoring the elf's feeble kicks, watching Kreacher gasping for breath under his grip. He pushed him up harder against the wall, feeling another wave of rage engulf him, "You know why the dementor was sent here don't you - just like you knew about Sirius! And I'll bet you had a hand in Dumbledore's death too you thieving-!"

"Harry!"

He turned around. Ginny. Kreacher slid to the floor behind him, gurgling and choking; coughing and spluttering. She hurried towards them both, her brown eyes wide with horror, pushing aside the house elves as she pushed through them.

"Harry what were you doing?"

"Extracting information," he growled, his foul mood returning to him. She pushed past him, reaching forwards to help Kreacher up. He slapped her hand away, hissing in a cracked whisper,

"Don't _touch_ me you filthy little blood-traitor!"

She recoiled, her expression on compassion contorting to a glare. "Fine then." She stood up to her full height, "I was only trying to help." She turned to look up at Harry, her expression of anger returning.

"You had no right to do that."

He glared at her. "It's not your business."

"I think it is."

"Oh, and what gives you that idea?" Harry snapped, picking up his things again.

"You're my-!"

"I'm not your boyfriend, Ginny!" He growled. She glared up at him.

"I wasn't going to say that," she said coldly. "I _was_ going to say that since we're all on the same side it's in my interest to look after you, but clearly you don't think the way the rest of us do." She turned on her heel, heading towards the door, her arms crossed firmly across her chest. Harry glared after her, struggling inwardly with the impulse to just let her go out the door and never think on her again. Then,

"Ginny wait."

She turned to look at him, her expression cold and distant.

"I'm sorry."He avoided her gaze, looking steadily at the floor - unable to meet even Dobby's eyes.

"For what?" She demanded in dry tones. "Leading me on - breaking up with me, what is it now; _four_ times - forgetting my Christmas present, biting my head off-?!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" He exclaimed, "Can't you just accept it? I'm sorry. I never meant to lead you on, that was why I broke up with you in the first place - I realized there was nothing between us-!"

"Maybe _you_ think there's nothing between us but I don't, Harry! And you never even considered how your actions would-!"

"Ginny, I can't _make_ myself love you. And you can't make me either. Not truly love you."

She stared at him for a moment. It seemed as if she were assessing him; though for what he couldn't imagine. Finally, "I know, Harry. But you can't blame a girl for trying." She turned to go, but her hurried forwards and grabbed her arm; stopping her.

"Ginny-!"

She raised a finger, pressing it against his mouth. "Don't say anything more, Harry. I understand. You never really cared for me that way. It was always ... " she sighed and dropped her finger from his lips, giving him a small smile. "You know what I mean."

He stared at her, unsure of what to think, and she turned around, vanishing behind the portrait hole. It closed behind her with a faint click. No one moved in the Kitchens for a long time, and the Dobby gently tugged at Harry's cloak,

"I think Harry Potter should go back upstairs now," he whispered in a low whisper. Harry looked down and remembered why he had come in the first place.

"I can't. I don't know the password to the Heads' Common Room."

"But Harry Potter can change the password," Dobby said simply, "He's Head Boy."

"I can't. Not without the Head Girl at least - and she's the one I'm fighting with."

"The red head's sister?" Dobby asked, his eyes flickering towards the portriat and then back at Harry.

"No. Listen, do you happen to know what the password is Dobby? I know you clean the dormitories and..." He trailed off. Dobby was slowly shaking his head,

"No, I'm sorry Harry Potter, but Dobby has never seen any password papers lying around Hogwarts."

Harry gave a dry laugh. Good old Hermione and her organizational skills.

"Alright. Well...thanks anyways, Dobby."

Dobby nodded curtly and then began to push Harry towards the portrait. "Harry Potter really needs to go now."

.x.

Harry found himself alone in the corridor then, watching as the torches slowly flickered on the walls and the occassional ghost drifted by, turning the pages of a transparent book as their ancient eyes scanned the faded parchment. Every now and then a random group of students would pass by, each stopping to look at Harry for a few moments as no doubt they gawked at the now infamously belligerent Chosen One. After some minutes of this passed, Harry finally set off down the hall again, fully intending to seek forgiveness of Hermione and Ron... or at least tell them he hadn't meant it.

He found himself in the now familiar passage of the Heads' Common Room, Draco standing a few feet off in front of the gargoyle. Harry began to run,

"Oy! Mal-!" He stopped himself from shouting Draco's name, instead hollering, "Wait! I'm coming!"

Draco looked in his direction, his eyebrows arched aristocratically in an expression of both surprise and distaste. "Potter?"

Harry skidded to a halt in front of him. "I don't know the password."

Draco leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and arching his eyebrow in an inquisitive expression, "I thought you and Granger went over these things?" He drawled.

"We do. She ran the list by me and Ron about three months ago and I forgot the new password."

"Then why don't you just ask her - why me, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry glared at him.

"Can't you just open the door and be done with it?"

Draco looked genuinely surprised. "Why ever would I do that?"

Harry stared. Had Malfoy just _missed_ the last few months they'd psent together - more specifically the last two weeks?

"Look. If you must know, she's not talking to me at the moment because I bit her head off, and I can't _change_ the password because both Heads have to approve the password, not just one."

"So that was why she was in such a bad mood when I met her in the hall," Malfoy said dryly, ignoring Harry's other comments. He looked at him quizzically. "Why were you fighting with her anyways?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy."

Draco stood up straight, stepping towards the gargoyle, "And _that's_ no way to treat someone you want a favor from, Potter. _Semper Fidelis_."

Harry felt his insides squirm as the Latin rang in his head. _Always Faithful_. He stepped into the Common Room, and the gargoyle grated back into place. Draco eyed him,

"If I had friends like yours, Potter, I wouldn't let them slip away like that."He vanished behind the door to their room, and Harry stared at it for a few moments, feeling the guilt sweep through him all over again. What kind of a person had he become, that _Malfoy_ was giving him advice?

.x.

_"Can you see anything, Ron?" the voice was eerie and oddly disfigured, sounding both familiar and strange at the same time as it echoed through the cavern they stood in. Elongated shadows danced along the roughly hewn walls of the cavern, and a foul scent permeated the air._

_"Nothing - just cobwebs. And - rocks."_

_"Well come on, we've got to hurry." _

_He couldn't explain it, this sudden urge to move. A faint bead of thought was throbbing in the back of his mind, like the faint 'tick-tick' of a clock. He was running out of time...and if he failed, their fate would be sealed._

_"We should have brought H-!"_

_"We couldn't, Ron!" he snapped, "you know why. Would you have been willing to-!" he broke off, listening. A stone had fallen somewhere in the distance behind them. He turned around, the torch wavering in his hand, a few angry sparks dancing up into the air. Ron was looking behind them too, his tall frame tensed for action, his hand reaching for his wand._

_"Is anyone there?"_

_"...No, it's completely abandoned," Ron answered, his voice echoing. _

_Slowly, he turned to go, leading them both back down the tunnel, the torch held aloft - despite the ominous feelings edging their way into his mind. _

_They went on in silence for some time, and then Ron finally called out,_

_"Shouldn't we have seen _something_ by now?"_

_"Y-"_

_"HARR-!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"RON!"

He opened his eyes, panting, the sweat dripping down his forehead. The Common Room fire hissed and spat three feet from where he sat, tangled up in blankets on the couch, and outside rain gently thrummed against the window.

.x.

Harry's dreams were punctuated every night for the remainder of the week in the same manner, occassionally changing their visage slightly to reveal a little more or less of the fated night - and each dawn he would wake in his bed, sweating and look over to see Malfoy staring at him through the darkness, coldly asking what was wrong.

Despite all his attempts to contact Ron and Hermione, Harry was constantly foiled. Every time he tried to approach them in the hall they would quicken their pace and energetically start talking with someone else; when they sat in their classes, Harry would try to pass them notes or whisper an apology - each time they ignored him. Other times he would wait up all night in the Heads' Common Room, hoping to catch Hermione before she went to sleep each night, but she seemed to have discovered a new way to access her quarters because every time he would find himself lying on the couch, half asleep, with only the fire to keep him company.

Occasionally, Harry would catch one of them looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Mostly it Hermione, and each time he saw her watching him, he'd try to catch her gaze ... only to lose contact as she quickly averted her glance, continuing to scribble her notes away furiously.

It drove him to the brink, knowing what he'd down and what was to happen if his visions were to materialize into a reality. It was this, more than anything, that drove him so persistantly to seek their pardon. Had it been anything else he would have given up, irritated at them for their lack of forgiveness, but now he _couldn't_ stop ... it was eating away at him endlessly, swallowing up his being.

Finally, that Saturday night, Harry took out his Invisibilty cloak, throwing it on over himself and taking a seat in the Common Room beside Crookshanks who lay stretched out on the hearth, occasionally twitching in his sleep when an angry ember lept from the fire into the air. He waited a good half hour before anyone entered the Heads' Common Room, watching as the sun sank below a blanket of stars and the gibbous moon. It had continued to drizzle throughout the whole week, washing away the snow and muddying the Quidditch pitch; now it thrummed steadily against the glass windows, curiously mirroring Harry's own morbid thoughts as the black clouds drifted in, hiding the stars and moon.

The gargoyle moved.

"...arguing. He's hiding something, Ron."

Harry started, looking over at the door. Hermione had entered, her arms laden with books, Ron behind her - holding another pile; appearing to be having a small spat with each other. Hermione looked both hurt and irritated at the same time, and for a moment her dark brown eyes landed on Harry and she stopped, her mouth forming a small 'o', then Ron's voice broke whatever revelation she had been about to reach -

"I know, Hermione. And I think I know what it is too."

She turned to look at him, looking skeptical. "And what _do_ you think it is then?"

Ron's ears reddened, and he shook his head. "He's my best mate, Hermione."

She eyed him angrily, "And what am I then? What exactly _do_ I mean to - to either of you?" She glared up at him, and Harry felt it was time for him to reveal himself. He ripped off the cloak and they both jumped, Hermione giving a small yelp and grabbing Ron's arm before she realized who it was. Her expression turned cold.

"Ron - Hermione, wait!" Harry exclaimed, disentangling himself from the cloak and nearly tripping on Crookshanks - who had awoken - as he hurried towards them. "Look, I'm sorry. I am. I had no right to say what I did."

Hermione didn't look at him. Ron, on the other hand, eyed him grimly. "You seem to be saying a lot you don't mean lately, Potter."

Harry felt as if Ron had hit him. He looked into Ron's eyes and saw the hurt that lay in them. He had been incredibly out of line to say what he did, and he realized the full extent of his words as he saw them mirrored in Ron's eyes.

"I...I deserved that."

"You're bloody right you did," Ron said coldly. He turned to Hermione, "Let's go."

"No!" Harry grabbed Ron by the arm, and Ron shook him off angrily, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me, Potter." He growled. Harry glared back at him,

"The least you can do is listen to me. I'm trying to apologize."

"Oh - right," Ron said in mocking tones, "And what exactly are we supposed to do, eh? Fall all over you and pretend it never happened-?!"

"I'm not asking you to do that!" Harry interrupted, feeling angry all over again. "I'm asking you to forgive me for what I said!"

"Well I don't want to," Ron said coldly, "and we shouldn't have to. You don't tell that to people you care about, Harry. Not your best friends. We've laid down our lives for you ... and that's how you repay us."

"Look I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed, trying to catch Hermione's gaze when Ron continued to ignore him. She studiously looked away. "I didn't mean it. I was angry."

"Yeah, and that gives you the right to abuse your two best friends then," Ron scoffed, looking mutinous.

"No it doesn't!" Harry snapped, "I only said it because I was jealous!"

Everyone fell silent, and Harry spun around, stifling a curse when he realized what he'd said. There was a long pause, and then Hermione said in a small voice, speaking for the first time since Harry unveiled himself,

"Of what, Harry?"

He didn't answer her for a long time, trying to figure out some way to squirm out of his ill-spoken words. There was none. "I... I was jealous of you - and Ron ... dating," he muttered, staring intently at the floor. The silence dragged out again, and then Hermione stepped around Harry to look him properly in the face, looking as if ... he found he couldn't describe in words her expression, for it was so mixed with thousands of emotions that he was lost entirely, finding himself looking deep into her eyes instead,

"I'm sorry, Harry, if we ... excluded you," her eyes were searching his own he realized, searching for any fragment of emotion that would reveal his thoughts. He quickly looked away. "We tried to include you as much as possible."

"Yeah ... we're - we're sorry, mate," Ron said, sounding in credibly embarrassed and sheepish at the same time. Harry felt both relieved and incredibly depressed at the last time. He'd been so close - so close to finally letting them both know how he felt ... and they hadn't realized it for what it was. But it was for the best, he decided, that they not know. It would only lead to more dissension and arguing.

"Look, it's fine. I shouldn't have lost control that day, I'm really sorry. You two mean more to me than anything else in the world ... and I guess I just felt-"

"as if we'd abandoned you?" Hermione suggested quietly. Harry nodded his head slowly. Whatever they wanted to hear. All of the sudden, he was incredibly tired, and wanted only to sleep ...

"I'm sorry," he repeated lamely, "I'm ... I had no excuse." He wiped a hand over his face, letting out a sigh, and was surprised to feel a hand slip into his own. He looked up. Hermione.

"Neither did we, Harry," she said simply, "We should have known you didn't mean it. This is just another experience to add to our friendship, we're all the more strong for it - and now we can move on, knowing what we do now. _Semper Fidelis_ ... that's us." She offered him a small smile, and he returned it, looking over to Ron who gave him an uncertain grin as well. He returned it.

Ron walked over to them and gave Harry a hearty slap on the back, "It's good to be talking to you again mate ... just don't ever do that again."

Harry felt his face flush and he quickly looked away from them. "I won't."

Hermione slipped her hand out of his own, letting out a deep sigh and looking strict once more. She eyed him closely, "You look tired."

"I'm not," Harry lied automatically.

"You've been having dreams." She said simply.

He looked up at her from where he was sitting on the couch. "No, I haven't."

"I heard you." She looked over at Ron, who studiously avoided looking at either of them and then turned back to Harry. "And we're both worried."

"It's nothing...just a dream," he said, attempting an easy smile.

"It's never 'nothing' with you, Harry, and we all know it!" She said angrily, "When will you ever learn to open up to us? We're your friends - we're here to help."

He closed his eyes, not wanting another fight that night. "It's really nothing, Hermione."

She eyed him coldly for a moment, and then said in a snapping tone, "Very well then, don't tell me. But I will find out." She gathered up her books and then stalked off to her room, shutting the door loudly behind her. Ron let out a low whistle when she left and gave Harry a quick smile,

"Tad bit mental, eh?" He said, sounding a little uneasy. Harry didn't know whether it was because of the subject they had been duscussing or the argument they'd just made up over. Ron sat down next to Harry, appearing to be nothing less than the epitome of awkwardness.

"Listen you ... you haven't _really_ been having dreams ... have you?"

Harry looked over at him, meeting his gaze for the briefest of seconds, and Ron's face paled.

"What did you see?"

Harry shook his head and looked away. He wouldn't tell him - he _couldn't_ tell him. There was no way for him to tell Ron that he'd ... he'd dreamed his death.

"Was it Ginny and ..." Ron swallowed nervously, "...Voldemort?"

Harry turned to look at him sharply. Perhaps it was this, more than anything, that changed his mind. Ron had finally spoken Voldemort's name aloud ... a true milestone for him ...

Harry shook his head. "No. I..." he took a breath, "I don't even know if it's going to happen but," he swallowed, staring at anything but Ron. "It _can't_ happen, I mean - it's a dream!" He continued to babble for some moments before Ron finally cut in, sounding strangely serious,

"You dreamed one of us died ... didn't you?"

Harry's silence was all that Ron needed. Instantly, Ron collapsed, dropping his head into his hands and running his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep breath of air. It was silent for several minutes, the only sound the rain ... drumming steadily against the windows. Finally, Harry continued, his voice cracking slightly,

"It's just a dream."

Ron didn't lift his head from his hands, and Harry found he didn't have the words to say anything more. And then,

"Who was it - that you saw?" Ron asked, his voice a mere croak.

"You," Harry finally said ... his voice nothing more than a faint whisper. Ron closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands again, slowly rocking back and forth on the couch.

The fire gave a huge pop and sparks flew into the air around them, and Harry's scar suddenly exploded in agony -

_He was standing in a huge room, dimly lit, with nothing but a few torches flickering on roughly hewn walls. His feet echoed on the stone floor as he made for a large podium in the center of the room - engraved in the likeness of a winged lion; its jaws wide open in a silent roar. Upon it rested two slim, wooden boxes, engraved with exquisite shapes and designs. Water dripped onto the floor in the recesses of his mind, and he stretched out his hand ... it gleamed in the torchlight, silvery and metallic -_

_A voice shot through his mind, snakelike and sinuous, hissing cruelly,_

_"Mark it well, boy, your doom has come. AAA-"_

"-Argh!"

Harry collapsed onto the ground of the Heads' Common Room, convulsing with pain - it was worse than Crucio or any other spells he'd ever known. It was base pain in the crudest form, puncturing every patch of his skin, burning through his muscles and slicing away at his mind; his vision exploding with circles of gold and white ... finally fading out into darkness and peace.

**A/N:**

**Cliffhangers, gotta love 'em. Well, technically it's _not_ a cliffhanger because it's a dream - but whatever. You get the point. Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but my computer is having like MAJOR issues. I'm having to type this up in Notebook. And I never do that. Anyways, onto the replies:**

**CharmedNightSkye:** Yeah, I enjoyed writing the X-Mas chapter too, especially Mrs. Weasley's acceptance of Draco. The poor boy hasn't had much of a home life after all. : In terms of "Gred and Forge" (as me and my sis affectionately call them) and girls, well, we'll just have to see, eh? Lupin/Tonks? Hmm, unfortunately, I don't really ship them and am just going with JKR's couplings to make my fic more realistic and similar to Book 7. But don't panic, I'm not saying Lupin/Tonks will fall apart, nor am I saying they'll both live. It all remains to be seen. (LoLing)

**mathiasgranger:** (**SPOILER WARNING**) Actually, I might speed it up a tad, I'm getting a little "speedy" here. That might not be a good thing (pauses to think for a moment and then shrugs it off). Well, it still remains to be seen I guess, however I promise no _later_ than Feb. 14 :) (**END SPOILER**) Harry/Ron/Lack of hwrk 'working': I completely agree. Academics have always been the family 'thing' and every time we read the Potter books, we go through the same schmeal on Harry's lack of...motivation when it comes to anything but DADA.

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, I do believe JKR will make Malfoy her tragic hero. But I won't say anything when it comes to this fic. Some things have to be kept secret, eh? (grinning) In terms of spying? It is quite possible Dumbledore had an ulterior motive, but then ... anything is possible. JKR & H Dying? Hmm... I don't think so, I mean it's possible, but I don't _want_ to think so is what I mean. Although if she wants to make it R/Hr than Harry might as well die in my opinion rather than end up with Ginny. But I'm just in an irritated mood at the moments, which might have something to do with my morbid thoughts ... thanks for R & Ring!!!

**Phoenix flame01:** Thank you, and I hope the lack of duration didn't kill it for you. I really need to stop rushing. One minute I can't edit, now I can't stop... really, there needs to be a median _somewhere_! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Goldenwing.17:** (blushing and taking bows) Thank you, I do love compliments - and I appreciate the analogy, it is what I'm aiming for after all :) ... p.s. I just got the second review and thought I went crazy for a minute there : I perfectly understand. H/G: (insert gagging noises) I know. I can... ... ... ... ... deal (I will deny ever having said this) ... with R/Hr if I must and if Harry really likes Hermione. I would die if was R/Hr:. Love Potions? (**SPOILER WARNING**) I'm thinking at the moment... 72 percent possibiity, however I'm not sure (**END SPOILER**) I apologize for the typos... I'm typing w/ one hand and holding the phone in the other whiler helping my friend w/ her outline spying? I cant's say anything else, though I did enjoy reading your reasoning : Griffins? Yes, they do have wings, I just forgot to mention them before. Animagi? Well, I'm actually still working on that one and even though I love your idea, I don't think I'll use it ... simply cause the plot won't allow it. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Mental Images? Yes, exactly! Randomness? We're all random, I talk to the TV and computer too - more specifically the latter - when things don't go the way I want them too : Ginny? There's not telling what she might or might _not_ do. Thanks for reivewing!

**Viopathartic:** Thanks :) Yeah, I've always had a "thing" for Draco (not a romantic "thing" but a "thing" nonetheless) and I always wanted him to be a tragic hero, rather than just the school bully. So I put what I want in my writing (very good logic, no?) and I'm glad I managed to convince someone he's not all bad :) Anyways, in terms of Harry's feelings? Well, you hit it right on the bull's eye, and that's all there is to it. lol and thanks for reviewing!

**shadow uzumaki:** Angry Harry? I'm trying to mirror a tad of the "OotP Harry" and the typical angst any teen would have when his two best friends start dating. It's a combo of stress, angst, jealousy, etc. and it's getting to him. However, (**SPOILER WARNING**) He is going to start realizing two things: a it's not good to keep things bottled up inside not for awhile though and b don't yell at your two best friends :) kidding b the happiness of others is more important than your own (**END SPOILERS**) Thanks for reviewing!!

**Souunga:** Oh, (puppy face) I'm sorry you're not feeling 'up to it', and don't worry, I totally understand. :) Thanks for reviewing anyways!

**Wolviezchick:** On Love? Yes, I had great fun writing Draco's emotions/expressions/Draco-ness in that chappie. It seemed like a great chance to reveal his inner ... ferret. (lol) Ron? Yes, I used to be one of those people (sad face) and then realized I loved Ron when I first read the series ... up until he became an H/Hr threat, and it's time I realized Harry and Hermione both love him, whether he has a thing for Hr or not, and I got over it. Now I fully condone Ron as a character and try to portray him in a good light, even though ... well. whatever. That was one long rant. (grins weakly) Thanks for reviewing!

**hhrfan ():** Thanks, I was aiming for that :) (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

**SmartGuy2007:** Er, sorry, I never was a great speller when it comes to anything but English. Thanks for reviewing though, and I'll double check those spells :)

**I officially apologize for the long wait, but my internet was completely down yesterday (as was my email) and I've got a dumb research project on top of all my others due this Friday. yay me. **

**However, putting aside my pessimism and utter laziness, I will do my best to continue to update speedily. Thank you for taking the time to R and R :)**


	37. Ch 37: Pulling Away

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Pulling Away**

Harry opened his eyes slowly, seeing only blurred images, his head throbbing painfully and his hand completely numb. From the dim lighting around him, he gathered it was still evening, a slim shaft of silver light falling across his bed and the face nearest him … illuminating brown curls and frightened brown eyes.

Harry tried to sit up and immediately fell back down onto a pillow, his head exploding with pain. He groaned.

"He's awake!"

It was Ron. He closed his eyes, trying to reach out blindly for his glasses. A cold and trembling hand slipped them into his own. He took them and slowly put them on, opening his eyes and looking up at the two faces leaning over him worriedly.

Ron was sitting to his left, his face completely white and his eyes round, looking at Harry as if he were frightened of him … of what he might say. Hermione sat on the opposite side of the bed, her eyes red from crying and her hair nothing short of a mess. When he looked over at her, she gave a small squeak, covering her mouth instantaneously. He suddenly realized why his hand had been numb as soon as she let go of it.

Again, he tried to sit up, this time actually managing it. He looked at them both, expecting them to start asking him questions. They didn't. He dragged a hand across his face, trying to shut out the throbbing pain emanating from his scar. He realized slowly that he was in the hospital wing.

"How long was I out?" He managed slowly.

"A day."

Harry turned sharply to look at Ron. "What?" Hermione gave another high pitched squeak and he looked over at her.

"What happened to me – I mean, I know I had a fit … but," he trailed off, looking from one to the other, feeling a sickening knot tighten in his stomach. "I saw Voldemort – I mean, I think I did." He closed his eyes, trying to remember, asking once more. "What happened?"

"…Madame Pomfrey reckoned you were going to be …" Ron trailed off, his voice sounding hoarse.

"She reckoned I was going to be what?" Harry demanded, looking over at him.

"…permanently … damaged if you didn't wake up in another six hours."

"How so?"

Ron didn't answer, and Harry soon heard fast footsteps hurrying towards them. Madame Pomfrey bustled over, holding a bottle in her hands, looking extremely worried. Her eyes landed on Harry.

"Bless you, you're awake!" She exclaimed, rushing over to them and pushing Ron away, quickly opening the bottle in her hands with trembling hands.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, looking at her, "I've had visions before and they've never affected me-?"

"Drink this," she said briskly, stuffing a spoonful of the potion into his mouth. Harry choked it down, spluttering and coughing, a burning sensation enveloping him. Madame Pomfrey eyed him beadily,

"How does that feel, Potter? Better?"

"No."

"Good." She poured another spoonful of the potion and once again forced it down his throat. This time it felt as if Harry's entire being were on flame, his headache completely forgotten in this new pain. He grimaced, fighting back a groan of discomfort.

No one said anything, their eyes fixed on Harry. Several minutes passed, and slowly the burning sensation passed away, leaving Harry exhausted, but otherwise perfectly hale. Madame Pomfrey screwed the cap back on the bottle, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"You'll have to leave now. Potter needs his sleep."

"I've been sleeping for a day!" Harry exclaimed, "And I want to talk to them!"

She turned to him sharply. "No, Potter. You need to rest."

"I have to talk to them." He said firmly.

For a moment he saw her eyes flicker with a true emotion he'd never seen from her before. Compassion and fear. She surveyed him for a moment and then nodded briskly,

"Very well then, you have five minutes. Then everyone is out." She quickly walked off towards her office, leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione.

They avoided looking at him directly, and he felt an odd void between them that had never been there before. It frightened him.

"What happened to me – and answer me truthfully," he said.

Ron's eyes found Hermione's for a moment and then flickered back onto the floor. They silently took their earlier seats.

"Well, you had a fit," Ron started, his voice sounding harsh and broken.

"Yes, I know that," Harry snapped. "What happened after that?"

"The thing is, it didn't last that long at all, Harry," Ron continued, ignoring him. "It was only about two seconds at most. Then you sort of went rigid and stopped moving. You were cold as ice and…" he trailed off, looking over at Hermione for help. She didn't answer, instead staring at the floor, chewing her lip slowly, her face completely drawn and pale.

"We thought you'd died. Hermione came running out the second she heard you screaming and tried to find a pulse … but you didn't have any, Harry. It was …" Ron shook his head. "It was like you'd been Petrified."

Harry stared at Ron, feeling as if he were hiding something from him. "What happened after that?"

Ron looked uneasily at Hermione, who didn't meet his gaze, and then continued. "Well, we brought you to the Medical Wing, and Madame Pomfrey took over. We don't really know – we thought you would."

Harry stared at him, assessing him for a moment, searching him to see if he were holding anything back. Though Ron wouldn't meet his gaze, Harry could tell he was telling the truth.

"I don't know anything more than you do," he finally said. "I mean, I had a vision, but I've had them before. This never happened then."

They sat in silence for a time, and then Harry continued quietly. "Do you think Voldemort was possessing me – that would explain why it was so … short, and painful."

Before anyone could answer, Madame Pomfrey came bustling over, looking firm and steel like again. "Alright, out. Harry needs to sleep."

Ron and Hermione stood up slowly, and Ron muttered, "We'll come back tomorrow morning, Harry." He started towards the door, and it seemed for a moment Hermione would go with him. Then she suddenly turned and hurried back towards Harry, gripping him in a hug so strong it knocked Harry's breath out and all he could do was awkwardly pat her head, feeling a strange warmth steal through him, causing him to smile in spite of everything that had happened. Then Hermione drew away from him, her face reddening, and she quickly turned to hurry after Ron.

Madame Pomfrey strode into Harry's vision, blocking Ron and Hermione from his view, carrying another potion with her and uncorking the vial, pouring it into a small glass. "This will help you sleep." She stated firmly, handing him the cup. "Drink up."

Harry did, unable to think of anything except how peaceful it would be to rest, dreamless, after so long…

.xxxxxxx.

He woke up to see golden sunlight streaming down onto his face from the window above him, the grandfather clock in the corner of the Medical Wing reading 10:30 am. He stifled a yawn and sat up in bed, looking around the hospital for anyone. It was completely deserted, without any other living soul in its premises save Madame Pomfrey's silhouette behind the screen of her office walls. His gaze was drawn to the table by his bed where a pile of books sat, a note on top of them written in neat, familiar cursive,

"_Harry:_

_Ron and I came by before breakfast, but you were still sleeping. These are the assignments you missed yesterday, and the ones we'll be assigned today. Get better soon, we'll stop by this afternoon when classes are done._

_Hermione"_

Harry grinned and reached for the first book. Charms. A slip of paper was in the front cover, again, written in Hermione's hand, outlining the details of the new spells they'd been taught and notes on the class. He stared at it for a moment and then closed the book, setting it back on the table, looking back towards the clock again. She and Ron wouldn't be visiting him for another five hours at least.

He sighed and looked over towards Madame Pomfrey's office. Her shadow told him she was mixing some medicines. He slowly sat up, testing his strengths and weaknesses. He seemed to be perfectly healed. After a moment's deliberation, he swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, grimacing as he anticipated the dizziness. It never came. Barely hiding a smile at his newly regained health, he reached for the ring on his finger and felt the familiar jerk as the portkey swung him off to Number 17 Reed's Forest.

He landed on the ground outside the door with a thud and slowly picked himself up, stifling a groan, dusting the melting snow and mud off himself as best he could before reaching to the door and knocking on it loudly. It was a long time before any footsteps came forward and it opened to reveal a hooked nose and a curtain of black hair drawn over a pale face.

"Potter." Snape's lip curled up in distaste, and Harry glared back at him without even thinking about it.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Snape snarled coldly, eyeing him icily. Harry didn't back down.

"I've come to see Dumbledore."

"Well he's not here at the moment," Snape crowed. "Contrary to your egotistical beliefs, he and the rest of us cannot be here at your beck and call, Potter."

Harry bit back a retort, knowing Snape was only trying to bait him … just like he did Sirius, and James before him.

"Then I'll wait." Harry answered coldly, pushing by Snape roughly and entering the house. Snape shut the door loudly, following him into the living room.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, Potter, but you'd better get back to Hogwarts right now."

Harry ignored him, taking a seat on the couch and staring at Fawkes' empty perch instead. "Is Aberforth here?"

Snape ignored him, striding over angrily to stand in front of him, "We here in the Order don't have time for your petty teenage problems, Potter."

"Funny, you seemed to care two years ago when I was having visions," Harry snapped angrily.

"A mere technicality, as your continued visions endangered us all," Snape snapped back coldly.

"Yes, that's all I seem to be to the Order – an alarm clock that tells you all when Voldemort's about to-!"

"Don't say his name!" Snape snarled, his face contorting into both fear and rage.

"What, not still frightened of your old master are you – oh I'm sorry, you're still working for him aren't you?"

Snape eyed him coldly, his hand fairly itching to swipe out his wand. "You don't know what you're talking about, Potter, as usual. You never have. You and your father both share that trait, ignorance … and complete arrogance."

"Well, ignorant or not, at least _I_ can sense a traitor when I see him!" Harry snarled, fighting the restraint to grab his wand.

Snape's lip twitched, though his face remained completely impassive. His voice however, gave away his suppressed rage. "You-!"

The door swung open at that instant, and there was a flash of flame, revealing the two Dumbledores. Snape instantly stepped away from Harry and towards them, stating in low tones,

"I looked into it just as you asked. He did not reveal anything to me, but I-!"

Dumbledore held up his hand, and Aberforth looked from Snape to Harry and back again.

"Why don't we speak upstairs?"

Dumbledore nodded at them both, "I'll join you shortly." As Snape and Aberforth started up the stairs, Dumbledore turned to Harry, looking serious.

"You weren't to leave the Medical Wing for another day, Harry."

"I needed to talk to you."

"Did it occur to you that you could just as easily write me?" Dumbledore asked gently, sitting down in his rocker. "It was foolish of you to come."

"Why?" Harry asked, "I'm in no more danger here than I was at Hogwarts."

"That was not what I meant to convey, Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice sounding polite, but firm. "I mean to say it was foolish for you to leave the school grounds when your health was already in danger, among other reasons."

Harry looked over at him, searching for a deeper reason, but Dumbledore's face remained completely inscrutable. "Where were you?" Harry finally asked as Dumbledore took off his cloak and magicked it over to the coat rack.

Dumbledore hid a smile, "Gathering information, meeting with a few associates, several things actually."

"But how? You're hidden from everyone?"

Dumbledore's smile widened, "Tea, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, and Dumbledore drew some from the air, sipping quietly at the Earl Grey tea. He then set it gently on the small table by his chair, eyeing Harry seriously. "You had a reason other than mere whim to come here today, I assume?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "I wanted to talk to you about-!"

"Your vision?" Dumbledore finished. Harry nodded slowly.

"It was … different from the others. I mean," he searched for the words to convey his thoughts. "… it was the same, but different because it affected me _unlike_ the others did. I've never been out cold for – a day!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, but first, Harry, I need to know what you saw."

Harry leaned back on the couch, trying to remember. "I was in a … a dimly lit room. There was water dripping - probably from the ceiling. There was a podium in the shape of some animal … and two boxes."

"What did the boxes look like?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

Harry frowned. "…they were carved, and long and narrow."

Dumbledore relaxed, leaning back in the rocker, its frame creaking as he did so. He took a deep breath of air, leaning his chin on his hands. Harry watched him,

"What does it mean, sir?"

"Please continue, Harry," Dumbledore answered, "I need to hear more to be sure."

Harry nodded and then thought back again. "There was a hand in the vision. It was …" Harry stopped talking, suddenly remembering something. Dumbledore looked sharply at him,

"What is it, Harry?"

"Pettigrew! He was in my vision! I saw his hand!" Harry exclaimed, turning eagerly to face Dumbledore, "I saw a metallic, silver hand reaching out for the boxes – and then a voice, Voldemort's I'd imagine, interrupted, saying something about my time coming and that I should 'mark it well'!"

Dumbledore covered his mouth with his hands, letting out a breath of air, seeming to wilt in the rocker.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. Dumbledore didn't answer for a long time, finally saying in a quiet voice,

"Have you been having any other visions recently, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Who have they been of – where were they?"

"I've been dreaming of…" Harry paused. Dumbledore looked at him.

"You can tell me, Harry. You have to tell me."

"They were of me and Ron – in a tunnel. And Ron kept dying every time."

Dumbledore eyed him swiftly. "What do you mean 'dying'?"

"Well," Harry paused, "I never actually _saw_ him die – I just heard the curse. But it can't be real, I mean – it's just a dream, right?"

Dumbledore didn't look at him, instead, he stared intently into the palm of his hands, the lines of his ancient face drawn out, and his expression looking grave. Finally,

"Harry, the place you have seen is real … and I can only assume the events are as well. The objects too. Harry," Dumbledore turned to look at him, his eyes hard and serious, "Voldemort is trying to use you again. Just as he did two years ago." He stood up, appearing quite agitated, beginning to pace the room. Harry stared at him, feeling the familiar knots in his stomach tighten.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this now, you never did before. And why is – _how_ is Voldemort trying to use me?"

Dumbledore continued to pace, his footsteps echoing on the wood. Finally, he stopped, eyeing Harry worriedly.

"Harry, Voldemort has found the second Heirloom of both Godric and Rowena." His voice was hard and almost … frightened. For the first time in his life, Harry felt as if everything he'd ever known in the world had collapsed, leaving him alone and friendless in a forsaken and dark world. His one rock, his foundation – the person he could count on him was … scared. It hardly seemed possible to Harry.

Dumbledore began to pace again. "I don't know how he found out. I can only assume the spy had a hand in it … which would mean the spy is closer in our circle than I dared believe." Dumbledore took a deep breath, changing conversation quickly. "Who have you been in contact with recently?"

Harry stared at him, trying to fathom what Dumbledore was getting at. "Er… Ron, Hermione…" he frowned, fingering over his memories, "Dobby, Ginny, Malfoy, the Weasleys…"

Dumbledore began to pace again. "Severus has been in constant surveillance for the past week … and Nymphadora has been with Remus …" he trailed off, continuing to pace, the only sound for the next few minutes his feet on the wooden floorboards. And then he suddenly turned to Harry again,

"Voldemort is trying to influence you into doing something by sending you visions."

"But how?" Harry demanded, "How can he send me visions of something that hasn't happened yet?"

"That's just it, Harry – the vision you just had _has_ happened," Dumbledore replied, "He has clearly found the heirlooms, now he's trying to get at them. And the moment he does, we've lost."

"But what about Ron?" Harry demanded, "I understand how he can send me a vision of Pettigrew, but Ron and I haven't even _gone_ down a tunnel!"

Dumbledore took a breath, seeming to steady himself with it. He motioned to the couch, "Please sit, Harry. This will take longer than I thought."

As Harry took his seat, Dumbledore sat back down in his rocker once more, eyeing Harry closely.

"It is possible, Harry, for Voldemort to send you a fake vision. He's already done it to you once before, with Sirius." He paused, watching for Harry's reaction. Harry remained impassive, listening. Dumbledore continued,

"Two years ago, he tricked you into going to the Department of Mysteries because he needed you to retrieve the prophecy for him. He is doing something similar with you now."

"But what?" Harry asked impatiently, "Does he need me to get the Heirloom for him or something?"

"No, I doubt it's that." Dumbledore paused, evidently deep in thought. Finally, he asked, "Did you tell Mr. Weasley of this?"

"Yes, he had a right to know."

"And Miss Granger – what about her?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I mean, Ron might have, but…"

Dumbledore let out a breath of air, slowly rocking back and forth in his chair, finally, he began to speak again. "I can only conclude that Voldemort is attempting to lure you in by yourself. Though for what I know not. Perhaps he already has the heirlooms and means to kill you. But he is being far too obvious if that is his intent, and there are too many flaws in his plan." He stood up and began to pace again. Harry watched him silently.

Finally, Dumbledore stopped pacing, eyeing Harry gravely.

"Harry, you must promise me something."

"What?"

"Whatever dreams you have … however – petty they may seem, you must tell me of them. The moment you have them. Promise me this, Harry, it is imperative that the Order is informed."

Harry nodded slowly. "Alright."

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief, taking his seat in the rocker again. "Harry, I now have something to tell you."

"Okay." Harry sat back down on the couch.

"I have learned what the second and last heirlooms of Godric and Rowena are."

"But I thought you said the Sorting Hat was Godric's-!"

Dumbledore smiled faintly, "An old man's mistake. If you will forgive it, Harry."

Harry nodded slowly, and Dumbledore continued. "The two boxes you saw in your dream… they hold two wands. These two wands were-"

"Godric's and Rowena's," Harry concluded. Dumbledore nodded.

"And it would appear Voldemort has found them, though I do not know why he has not taken them already."

"Well where are they? I'll go now-!"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "That is what has me so worried, Harry. I do not know myself. I only just learned of their existence two days ago."

"The same time I had the vision," Harry concluded. Dumbledore nodded.

"Which makes me wonder if it is possible Voldemort has…" Dumbledore stopped speaking, frowning slightly. Harry watched him eagerly, hoping to glean some information from his mentor's expressions, but other than that slight alteration they did not change. Finally, Dumbledore stood up,

"The situation bears more importance and thought than I first believed." He looked over at Harry, "Remember your promise."

Harry stood up too, knowing what Dumbledore was about to say.

"It is imperative that you stay with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger whenever possible, and that none of you go out after hours. Far more so than before. A dementor in Hogwarts is not just chance, Harry, nor is it chance that it happened to find the three of you on the Astronomy Tower. Harry, you must listen to me and take this to heart."

"I understand, sir."

Dumbledore did not seem appeased, instead he whispered, "I only wish you did."

Harry eyed him curiously, and was about to ask what he meant when Dumbledore walked to the door,

"It is best you left now. I will contact you when I find out anything more on the Heirlooms – and you will do the same for me if you have another vision, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, and good luck, Harry."

Dumbledore gave him a quick smile, patting him on the shoulder, "All is not lost. There is always hope in every situation."

"But if Voldemort already knows where the Heirlooms are…"

"He is clearly waiting for something Harry, so we have some time. Not as much as I would have hoped, but _some_ nonetheless."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded as well, "Say hello to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for me."

"Okay. Good bye."

The door closed behind Harry quietly, and he touched the ring, feeling himself carried off to Hogwarts, his surroundings a blur of light and darkness, fragments of locations passing in front of his eyes before finally depositing him back in the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked around at his surroundings. The sunlight was still streaming through his window, and the grandfather clock ticked away in the corner. Only an hour had passed since he left. Slowly, he climbed back into his bed, propping up the pillow so he could sit up. The door opened to the Medical Wing and then shut quietly. Harry turned around to look. Ginny was walking towards him, looking worried. She stopped by his bed,

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner," she began, "I didn't have a chance."

"Don't you have class?" Harry asked curiously. She smiled,

"No, it's a free period." She sat down in the seat Hermione had occupied the night before, scooting in closer to the bed, a flowery scent permeating the air. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry replied, trying to prevent the awkwardness he felt at having her in the medical wing with him from slipping into his voice. "…and you?"

"Fairly well," she replied. An awkward lapse fell over them, and Harry felt the guilt of how he'd treated her recently sweeping through him again.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, not meeting her gaze. She laughed lightly.

"You don't have to apologize again, Harry, I understand. I'd be irritable too if I was having visions all the time."

He looked over at her. "How did you know that?"

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "It's been all over the school, Harry."

"So… you know about … the other one, too?"

"What other one? And what did you see in this one – I only heard you collapsed in the Heads' Common Room."

Harry shook his head, "Nothing important – just the typical vision." He attempted a grin. She eyed him for a moment, finally changing the conversation,

"Malfoy asked after you."

"What?" Harry asked, completely taken off guard. She nodded, biting back a smile,

"In his Malfoy-way, but nonetheless he asked."

Harry fought back a smile, strange as it might sound he could envision Malfoy lounging in the hallway, attempting an impassive face and drawling out in the most insulting way possible his question. "So what'd you say?"

"I told him I didn't know," She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's not as if he really cared. He's Malfoy. He was probably just hoping you'd been sent to Mungo's or something."

"Yeah, probably," Harry grunted, trying not to be too affected by Ginny's continued bias against Draco. He'd saved his life after all … and Hermione's. "How's Luna?" He asked, changing the conversation.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno, we haven't really talked recently."

Footsteps sounded from the direction of Madame Pomfrey's office and Ginny jumped up from her seat,

"I forgot about her! Bye, Harry!" She hissed, running off towards the door in the opposite direction of Madame Pomfrey's office.

Harry quickly pulled off his glasses, throwing them onto the bedside table and yanking the blankets up to his head, attempting a loud snore as the footsteps drew nearer, finally stopping a few feet from his bed. After a few seconds, the footsteps sounded again – heading back towards the office, and Harry turned over slowly to look. Madame Pomfrey disappeared behind her door, leaving it open a jar.

He sighed and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and watching as the strip of sunlight slowly moved across it, waiting as the minutes and hours dragged by for Ron and Hermione's visit…

**A/N:**

**Again, I'm sorry about the wait, but I'm currently in the middle of two big projects and nearing crunch time for the school play, so the updates will be slower than you're accustomed to. But I thank those of you who still continue to R & R despite my declining skill in frequent updates, and I promise I'll make it up to you. Things should start going by much faster in a few weeks. Then I will be a free girl again and will be able to update quicker. That being said, onto the replies :)…**

**grannyHPfan:** Hermione's Relationship Sleuthing Skills? It's entirely possible, though we won't finally get inside her head till the end of the story (grinning evilly at suspense). R/L? I can't say if they will or won't, as that would be giving away a tad too much. Dreams? I'd tell you, but since I'm planning on answering that in about two chapters we'll all just have to wait. February Break Up? (**SPOILER WARNING!**) Actually, lucky for all you H/Hr shippers, the date is nearing faster than I had imagined so it's probably going to be sooner than Feb., though nothing is for certain until it's actually typed (**END SPOILER WARNING**)

**SmartGuy2007:** Thanks, I'll e-mail you when I type up a chappie with spells involved (which should be soon, hint hint) lol and thanks for reviewing!

**Wolviezchick:** The Blow Up? The reason why Hermione didn't shout back was because she was genuinely hurt by Harry. Unlike Ron, she never expected him to hurt her like that and was quite taken aback (**SPOILER WARNING**) and it might play a role later on, I'm still deciding … (**END SPOILER WARNING**) Ron? I perfectly agree with you on everything, and H/G _was_ totally out of the blue and (no offense to any H/G shippers reading this) I think if JKR pairs them together in the end she will doom her skills as a writer. At least R/Hr (however much I hate to admit it) does have _some_ semblance of realism to it, but H/G is just instantaneous 'love'…more like lust actually, but whatever. In terms of the dream, we'll just have to wait and see… Ginny? Unfortunately, I'll beg the 4th on that too.

**caramary:** Dreaming? Well, Dumbledore's stuck on what they mean too … however it will be revealed soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** R/L: It's completely possible, but on relationships – I will remain silent until the end, when I can say in a very immature manner "I told you so!" – even though I never did. I'll leave everyone to their own sleuthing, as I find the different theories extremely interesting and entertaining – honestly, you guys have some great ideas! Kreacher/Ginny/Harry: Well, we have to understand how Harry was feeling in that chapter. He's never liked Kreacher, and he's hated him since he had a hand in Sirius' death, and as soon as he started muttering about how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were 'supposed to be dead' Harry lost it, assuming he had a hand in that too. Admittedly, he took it out of hand, as Harry is apt to do when those he loves are threatened, but the reasoning behind it remained the same. Passwords/Irony/Weasleys/and death: In truth, I loved writing all of it, and can't reveal anything else, other than that cliffys are my best friend, unless _I'm_ the one reading the story… lol

**Phoenix flame01:** (**SPOILERS**)Well, I realize this chapter was probably a little slow (it's the breath before the plunge) but I'm thinking in two chapters a little 'somin' somin' will start… (**END SPOILERS**)

**Juie Merchant:** Sorry about the updates, but as I listed above, I'm in the middle of several projects and the crunch time of the play (this is what comes from taking Honors classes) however I'll update as quickly as possible when I have the chance. Thanks, and please keep reading and reviewing!!!


	38. Ch 38: Gwynneth's Aerie

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Gwynneth's Aerie**

"You haven't _touched_ any of your work," Hermione said chastising, though the smile on her face upon seeing Harry fully recovered disproved the foul mood she was attempting to give off.

"I went to Number 17," Harry whispered in a low voice, looking around the room for anyone who might overhear. "I talked to Dumbledore about my dreams."

"And what'd he say?" Ron asked, looking nervously at Harry. Harry caught his gaze,

"He said that the … other dreams weren't necessarily going to happen, and that Voldemort was just trying to fool me into doing something – we just don't know what yet."

Ron let out a deep sigh of relief, giving Harry an uneasy grin, "Good break there, eh?" Harry gave him a quick smile and then looked over at Hermione, who was staring at both him and Ron with growing irritation.

"What are you two talking about – Harry, what have you been seeing visions of?" She demanded, glaring at him. Harry ignored her inquiries, instead turning to look at Ron. He gave a shrug as if it didn't matter to him, so Harry slowly looked over at Hermione, imagining the worst.

"I didn't tell you before because … it was about Ron, and-"

"What do you mean _about Ron_?" She asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"I dreamed he died … for about a wee-" Harry stopped at the expression on her face. It cut through him like a knife to watch her eyes widen and her face pale, to see in slow motion as her hands flew up to her mouth and she gave a small gasp, her eyes sliding over to Ron's … He knew it was none of his business, that he didn't have the _right_ to feel this way about his best friend's girlfriend, but he couldn't help it – it was killing him.

He closed his eyes when she jumped up from her chair and ran around the bed to throw her arms around Ron and hold him tightly … as he heard her start crying softly into his hair. It took a great amount of effort to just open them again and slowly turn to look at Ron and Hermione; begin to start speaking again, though he didn't entirely trust his voice.

"But it's okay now… because Dumbledore said it was just a ploy, like it was with Sirius." He stared at the floor, unsure of what Ron and Hermione would do next and knowing – that whatever it was – he didn't want to see it. It was a few seconds before he felt a cold hand lift up his chin, forcing him to look into big brown eyes,

"Harry, don't ever keep something like that from me again. I have just as much a right to know as you or Ron. I care about him as much as you and…" she broke off, her lip trembling slightly, "…and if either one of you keep something like this from me again-!" She broke off, looking both furious and incredibly happy at the same time.

"Alright I-I won't." Harry looked down again, mostly to avoid her gaze and thinking about his newly made promise. She slowly walked around the bed to take her normal seat on his right. There was a moment's silence when she wiped her face, and then Hermione began to speak, her voice slightly quavering, but otherwise firm,

"What else did Dumbledore tell you, Harry?"

Harry looked up, eager to resume a fragment of the conversation that couldn't possibly dredge up his traitorous emotions once more. "He told me that he'd found out what the second heirlooms were: they're two wands, each the original wands of Godric and Rowena."

"So what's the bad news?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at him.

"We have no idea where they are, and it looks like Voldemort's already found them."

"But that doesn't make sense," Hermione interjected, "He would have taken them already. With them he wins."

Harry turned to look at her instead. "That's just it – Dumbledore can't figure it out. Voldemort sent me a dream of the wands, and Pettigrew was in it – but as of yet, he hasn't taken them."

"How do we know that?" She asked.

Harry paused, he hadn't thought about that aspect. Hermione continued,

"It's possible he already has them, and the dreams are merely a ploy to lure you in alone. You wouldn't bring Ron if you thought he was going to die and…" she paused, looking gravely at Harry. "You wouldn't bring me either – if you thought Ron would. Harry,"

He already knew what she was going to say, and he didn't know how he'd respond. If given the choice, he wouldn't bring her on any of his missions with him…the risk was too great, and the pain of losing her would be even greater – more so, now that he was romantically involved with her … for his part at least.

"…promise me that no matter what, you'll never go out by yourself. Promise me that you won't leave me and Ron behind because you're frightened for our safety. We've already made our choice, and it's to stand with you – no matter what."

Harry looked at her for a long time, knowing there was no way out of it; no loopholes he could dodge through. The moment he said 'no', they'd enter into a whole other fight. So he just sighed and said slowly, "I promise."

Hermione looked pleased, and leaned back in her chair, allowing Harry a smile. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"But…how would Voldemort lure Harry to…wherever, if Harry doesn't know where it is?"

Harry looked over at Ron, thinking. "Maybe that wasn't his plan at all – maybe it's like with the prophecy, only the Heirs can touch the heirlooms."

"No, that can't be it. Then there wouldn't be any threat of Voldemort getting a hold of them." Hermione interjected, "I really think Voldemort was trying to lure Harry there to kill him."

"Which means he'd send me some sort of dream … telling me where to go, right?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"It's possible," Hermione frowned slightly. "I'm going to the Library. Do your schoolwork, Harry, and get better soon!" She gave him a light peck on the forehead to which Harry gave a wide grin, that glowing warmth stealing through him again. Ron raised his eyebrows and received a quick hug from Hermione before she disappeared in the direction of the library. He looked over at Harry.

"I wish she'd stop doing that."

"Doing what – hugging you or going to the Library?"

"The Library, though I could think of several things I'd rather she did than hug me," Ron added, looking over at Harry to share a grin. Harry quickly looked away, feigning interest in his school work. Ron sighed loudly. Harry looked over at him,

"What?"

Ron stared at the ground awkwardly. Harry felt apprehension sweep through him.

"What is it, Ron?"

Ron looked over at quickly, and Harry held his gaze. "What?"

Ron's ears reddened and he tried to look away, but didn't quite manage it, instead spluttering out, "Listen … you don't have a – thing for Hermione, do you?"

Harry stared at him and then exclaimed without thinking, "No! We've been through this before, Ron! She's like a sister to me-!"

"Honestly? Or are you just saying that because I'm your best mate and I'm dating her? You've been acting strange, Har-!"

"Yeah well, it's just because I've had Voldemort popping into my head every night and sending me dreams," Harry snapped angrily, grabbing the top book and flipping through it without actually reading any of it. Ron stared at him,

"That's what I mean, Harry. I'm not stupid. I can tell when you're lying."

"Look, I just don't like Hermione that way, okay?"

"Really. Then who _do_ you like?" Ron asked, eyeing him. Harry stopped. It was odd, now that Ron brought it up, but he'd never actually thought about his lack of interest in anyone before now. For half a year now, no … even the last few days with Ginny, he hadn't even been _slightly_ interested in any other girl. So he'd liked Hermione for that long, and never thought to act on it … to admit it. And now it was too late.

"I haven't given it much thought. I've been too busy with Voldemort lately," he muttered distractedly. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I've still had time to check out girls," Ron stated.

"Well, unlike me, you don't have basically the whole wizarding world depending on you."

Ron stared at him. Harry sighed, slamming the book shut.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Ron thankfully didn't move to go. "Yeah, that and lying to your best mate."

Harry stared back. "Ron-!"

Ron stood up slowly, "Maybe you're right. I don't want to know the answer. Just," he sighed, "… just, get better soon." He turned to go.

"Ron, wait."

He slowly turned around, looking at Harry. Harry stared at him levelly in the eyes and said firmly, without blinking,

"I don't like Hermione, not that way, Ron. She's all yours." Even though it killed him to say it, to lie to Ron and finally surrender Hermione to him, Harry found it was worth the grin that stole across Ron's dejected features.

"Bloody hell, you had me worried there for a minute, Harry!"

"Yeah, so was I." Harry muttered, reaching for the Charms book once more.

"Listen, get out of here soon, okay? Class is incredibly boring without you."

"As soon as Madame Pomfrey let's me," Harry added, allowing himself a small smile. Ron grinned.

"Well, I'll see you again tonight. Kay?"

Harry nodded, and Ron added,

"Hey, I'll bring you some fudge. I remember how medical wing food tastes."

Harry laughed. "Thanks. Just don't let Hermione see."

Ron laughed as well, and then walked out of the wing, shutting the door behind him. Harry watched him go, feeling as if he'd finally lost the last ties to his old life … his hopes and his dreams. He attempted a smile and found it quite impossible. He'd given Hermione up – there was no hope for him now. She was Ron's girl.

This time the smile on his face was real, though a little dry. If Hermione was there to hear his conversation with Ron; to hear his thoughts on the subject… so maybe she wasn't _Ron's_ girl, he amended, but she was definitely out of his reach. Not unless he wished to sacrifice his friendship over her, and risk still being rejected on top of it. No, he wouldn't do that. It would only make things worse.

He turned around on his side, taking off his glasses. The only thing to do now was to finish off Voldemort, just as he'd discovered in his first year. It was his destiny, and in the end he'd face him alone – just the two of them. There would be no one to stand by his side; there would be no one to help him in the end.

He didn't know how he knew this, it was just enough that he did. Perhaps he'd always known it, deep down. There would always be a barrier between him and his two friends; that had been cemented when they began dating. Now all that he had to do was sleep, sleep and hope that Voldemort would send him a dream of the location of the heirlooms. Hope that he recovered them, hunted down the Horcruxes, and still had enough strength to stave off the Dark Lord in the final battle.

It was strangely comforting to realize this, to admit it. For some reason it made all the past few years seem worthwhile, a part of the journey. All the deaths, the injuries, and the fights – they'd not been in vain. They were just part of the passage. Part of him.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry was released from the Medical Wing the next day, and he eagerly took up his place in the Heads' Common Room once more, dumping his things on his bed and looking around the room he shared with Draco. It had not changed much in his absence. The only real alteration lay in the fact that his usually tussled bed had been neatly made and the clothing in his drawers folded. Harry walked back out into the Common Room, knowing Ron and Hermione would meet him there soon, intent upon informing him of everything that had happened in the last few days and what they had learned.

Crookshanks was curled up by the hearth, purring contentedly in his sleep, his tail idly twitching back and forth, occasionally sneezing when a spark landed too close to his whiskers. Books and scrolls were piled high on the table near the couch where he sat, all on various aspects of the Dark Arts. _Knowing Your Enemy_ by Eboan Arsenic or _Sanctums of the Dark_ by Sheryl Swill. Harry picked up the nearest one, a scroll, and unrolled it,

"_Of all the items prized moste highly to those of evile character were the legendary dragon's claw, the griffin's feather, the white raven's beak, and the lion's fang. However, in the absence of these moste vital elements, the aspiring potionsmaster would immediately search for the…"_

For some reason Harry couldn't comprehend, he words began to swim before his eyes and a curious prickling around his scar caused him to close the scroll, dropping it on the table and rubbing his forehead. The scar prickled again and a curious warmth enveloped him. The fire seemed incredibly comforting and warm, and he suddenly felt more tired than he ever had before in his life. He'd close his eyes for just one moment. Only one…

_He was sitting alone by the lake … no, not alone. There was a figure – two. Girls. They were sitting together a few feet off, talking quietly to each other in hushed tones. One tucked long copper red hair behind her ear and turned to look over at him, offering a small smile. He felt a grin tugging at his own mouth and a breeze ruffled his hair. The other girl turned to look at him as well, her large brown eyes smiling, the same wind playing with her curls. She stood up and walked over to him slowly, and a swooping sensation began to envelope him… she sat down next to him._

_"Harry, are you feeling alright?" She asked, placing a cool hand on his forehead. It seemed an odd question to ask, he was completely fine._

_"Yes," he said simply. She smiled warmly, lowering her hand._

_"I think you should talk to him."_

_"Who?"_

_"Ron," she said, her voice sounding a little annoyed._

_"Why?"_

_"Harry. You know what I mean."_

_He stared at her, completely bewildered. "No, I don't."_

_"Harry – you don't remember?" She sounded a little hurt._

_"No…"_

_"How could you forget? Ginny-!"_

_"Look I don't care what Ginny said," he snapped._

_Suddenly everything changed. The sky darkened and the clouds enveloped the stars, the moon, blocking out all light. The sky seemed to be falling down on them, suffocating them – and the air was uncomfortably warm._

_"Harry-!" her voice sounded worried._

_"Wait, no … you have to get out of here," his voice was urgent. He could sense some evil approaching._

_"Not without you."_

_"You have to! This is my fight, not yours, Hermione!"_

_"It is my fight. I've chosen to stand by you. If-!"_

_"Go!" He commanded._

_She stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "So that's what you think, is it?"_

_"Yes." He said firmly._

_"Fine." She turned to go, but there was no way out. The ceiling…the walls… they were all closing in on them. The air was confined, stale. There was no way out – no way out… they were trapped._

_"Harry – Harry wait!"_

_A scream rent the air, choking him, and invisible hands grabbed him by the neck, shaking him violently, the life pushed from his mouth … the air stifling him. The last thing that flashed before his eyes was Hermione … lying on the ground, her eyes glassy and wide…_

"Harry!"

He jumped, wiping the sweat from his face. Ron and Hermione had both entered the room, holding hands, and looking very surprised to see him. Hermione ran over, looking worried; taking the seat next to him and raising her hand to his forehead. Ron walked over more casually, raising his eyebrows when he saw Hermione testing Harry's temperature .

"How are you feeling – better?" Hermione asked, eyeing him critically and lowering her hand. Harry quickly scooted away from her, avoiding her gaze.

"Er…yeah. Much better." He shared looked over at Ron, trying to ignore Hermione's gaze. "Ok. Um, Voldemort hasn't…sent me any dreams on the location so…looks like we're on our own with this whole heirloom thing – unless Dumbledore's found something," he babbled nervously, feeling Hermione's eyes boring holes into him. There was a moment's silence and then Hermione said slowly,

"No, Dumbledore would have contacted us if he had. Besides, he assigned _us_ the task of finding the heirlooms and the horcruxes,"

"Well it seems a little much, if you ask me. It being N.E.W.T. year and all," Ron stated, idly flipping through a book. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if you've even _touched_ the study guide I drew up for you, Ronald."

Ron looked affronted. "Hey! I've been busy!"

"With what?" She asked, putting down the book.

"With… researching." Ron quickly hid behind his book and Hermione smirked, picking her own up as well. Harry picked up his scroll again, looking through it for another moment and then setting it down. It had nothing to do with the Founders' heirlooms, or even the Founders themselves, and besides … he couldn't concentrate – not with this most recent dream.

"What did you find in the Library, Hermione?" He asked, looking over at her, mainly to put off thinking about his most recent vision. After all, Dumbledore had said, it was nothing but Voldemort trying to influence him. But, he frowned, _this one wasn't like the others. It was almost _normal.

Hermione didn't look up from her book, turning a page as she spoke, "Nothing of much interest. I can't _believe_ the Library doesn't have anything on the Founders – it's almost as if they didn't want us to know anything of them. _Hogwarts, A History_ didn't even tell me!"

Ron made a snorting noise from behind his book. Hermione ignored him, continuing in an irritated tone,

"The most interesting fact I could dredge up was that Godric's mother was killed when he was only eleven years old."

Harry frowned. "How did she die?"

"She was killed by a dark sorcerer according to _Knowing Your Past: The Guide to Great Wizards Far Beyond You_ by Hubris Gray. That was supposedly the reason why Godric came up with the idea to teach young boys and girls in the arts of magic, so that they could defend themselves."

"Oh."

Several more minutes passed by, and then Ron put down his book with a groan. Harry looked over at him.

"Why are we even looking through these books?" Ron demanded, "It's not like they'll tell us anything we need to know."

Hermione put her book down, "Because they might have _something_ in them, Ron. And that's better than nothing."

"There has _got_ to be a better way to research than this," Ron protested.

"Well unfortunately, there isn't." Hermione snapped, picking up another book and beginning to scan it feverishly.

"All the books keep saying over and _over_ again is that 'Godric was a great and courageous man', 'Rowena was the brightest witch of the millenia', 'Helga loved all creatures', and 'Salazaar was a _bad_ man.'" Ron continued.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Okay. They said he was a '_cunning_ man'. Happy?"

Harry bit back a laugh and turned back to his own book. Ron let out a huge groan, dumping his book into a growing mound on the floor, grabbing another from the table. Another few minutes passed, and then Ron exclaimed –

"Oy! I've found something!"

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously, turning to look at Ron.

" 'Due to a great tragedy involving his mother, Gwynneth, when Godric was merely eleven, the great founder vowed to protect the helpless from the forces of evil. He took up his father's sword and single-handedly hunted down the dark wizard responsible for his mother's death, slaying the man after five years of hunting atop a peak in the northern crags of Scotland. He then traveled as a homeless wanderer, covering hundreds of miles for ten years, killing bandits and evil wizards until he met up with the man who would become his greatest friend and enemy: Salazaar Slytherin.' Eh?" Ron asked excitedly, putting down the book and looking over at Hermione for praise. She didn't let him down, giving him a wide smile and exclaiming happily,

"That's great, Ron! It's wonderful – what book is that called?"

"_The Tragic Pasts of our Forebears: Volume I_." Ron stated in a mockingly serious voice. Hermione instantly jumped from her seat, scanning the pile of books on the table and after a few moments' search running towards the door,

"I'm off to the Library!"

The door shut behind her. Ron gave a low whistle.

"I _really_ wish she'd stop doing that. Would it kill her to actually slow down for one moment and tell us what she's up to?"

Harry didn't answer, instead looking over the piles of scrolls on the table. "Hey, what about this one? _Family Trees and Histories: The 12th Century_." He picked it up, unrolling to the middle of the scroll and reading aloud from the faded diagram,

"Gawain married Lorette and had one child, a daughter, who was named Gwynneth of the MacKenzie Clan in Scotland. Meanwhile, Gawain's second cousin, Gareth married a woman named Ellise and had two children: one son who named Gareth after his father and a daughter named Bonnie. Bonnie died when she was six, and Gwynneth and the younger Gareth married. They had a son named Godric. The family tree ends there."

"We already knew that." Ron stated in bored tones, idly flipping through pages in a book lying on the table. Harry looked to the left of the diagram,

"Hey, it gives a brief history! Listen – 'Gareth died when his son was only three of an unknown illness. Godric was raised by his mother, Gwynneth, until she was killed – possibly by a family enemy – named Ageis the Craven, who murdered her with an unknown spell when Godric was only eleven. It seems as if Ageis would have killed Godric as well, but the boy unsheathed his father's sword, and the coward fled. Godric hunted him down for an unknown amount of time until he finally found him on a northern peak, hiding with a camp of bandits – a young girl held prisoner. Godric slew them all with his father's sword, rescuing the girl – later revealed to be Rowena, who had been drugged with potions, unable to resist her captors – and named the peak: Gwynneth's Aerie, after his mother. Little is known of Godric's later life until the day when he founded Hogwarts with the help of his three close friends.' Ron, I think we've found our location!" Harry exclaimed, putting down the scroll. Ron didn't look up.

"Great."

Harry bit back a sigh, picking up a different book and scanning through it. Ron let out a snore. The door opened and Hermione reappeared, looking pleased with herself.

"I've found it!" She exclaimed, waving a sheaf of parchment in the air. "I've found where the Heirlooms are!"

"That's great – so did I!" Harry said happily, standing up. "They're in-!"

"_Gwynneth's Aerie!_"

They both stopped, smiling at each other. Ron jumped, blinking. "Wha-What'd I miss?"

Hermione turned to look over at him, "The Heirlooms are in Gwynneth's Aerie, Ron."

"Where's that?"

"Scotland."

"Oh…so, when are we going?" Ron asked, standing up and stretching.

"Well it's not that simple," Hermione said, sounding slightly annoyed. "We have to plan first."

"Why would we do that?" Ron demanded.

"Because we don't want to get killed," Hermione said shrilly, "Ron we can't just go barging in there with Death Eaters!"

"We don't even know if there _are_ Death Eaters there," Harry tried to say in placating tones. Ron and Hermione ignored him.

"Look, I'm just saying – we should go in there and steal the wands before Voldemort does," Ron started.

"Ron, it could be a trap! Have you forgotten Harry's dreams?" Hermione demanded. Ron sobered.

"No, I haven't. I just think it's more important that we get in there before Voldemort does."

"I think the loss of life should be-!"

"Shh!" Harry interrupted. They stopped. Someone was knocking on the door. Harry looked over at them, and Ron and Hermione wordlessly began to gather up the books and scrolls. Harry walked to the door and opened it. Ginny. He let out a sigh of relief. She looked around the room at the scattered books, scrolls, quills, parchments, and maps. She smiled,

"What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, trying to kick his pile of books under the couch without her noticing. Ginny walked over to the table, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Scotland…_Gwynneth's Aerie_? What's that?" She asked, eyeing Hermione's slip of paper. She looked over at Harry, "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, it's a … project." Hermione said, grabbing the maps and snatching the paper away from Ginny. The younger girl eyed them all,

"For what?"

No one answered, and she raised her eyebrows, letting out a sigh.

"Okay…never mind." She shook her head, "Listen, I don't really care what you're up to anyways. All I came here to say was that Malfoy wants to see you."

"And how would you know that?" Ron demanded, turning to look at her sharply. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Forget it, Ron, there's nothing to worry about. I'm _so_ not … ugh," she grimaced. "He's up on the Astronomy Tower."

"Well … why couldn't he come here himself?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know."

"Well what were _you_ doing up there?" Ron asked. Ginny ignored him,

"Look – I've got places to be, so have fun with Malfoy." She whirled around, her hair flying out behind her, and disappeared behind the door.

Hermione looked over at Harry, "So…do we go?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It's got to be important, otherwise he wouldn't bother telling us. Let's just pack this up first though."

They did, shoving most of the books under the couch and chairs when Hermione wasn't looking and the rest back on the surrounding shelves when she was, finally heading up towards the Astronomy Tower to meet with Malfoy.

It was a long and cold walk, but they finally arrived to see Malfoy's pale silhouette outlined against the starry sky, leaning over the walls to look down. He jumped as the hatch fell down shut behind them, turning around with a frightened expression on his features. He looked visibly relieved to see them.

"It's you."

"What is it?" Harry asked, walking over to the walls to look down at what Malfoy was staring at. He saw nothing.

"There's a problem," Malfoy whispered quietly.

"Wha-?"

"Shh!" He hissed, cutting off Ron's questioning. "Whisper."

"Why?" Ron demanded loudly.

"Just do it, Ron!" Hermione commanded in hushed tones. Malfoy turned back to the crenellations.

"Look down and tell me what you see."

They all did, Hermione and Ron joining on either sides of Harry. All he could see were the dark lawns surrounding the castle, brief patches of white where the snow had not entirely melted due to the rain showing in alternating locations here and there.

"I don't see anything." Ron said simply.

"Look towards the Dark Forest."

They did. A brief flash of green light illuminated a radius of ten feet around the spot, revealing a dark figure.

"What is that?" Hermione breathed beside Harry. Malfoy stepped away from the wall.

"I don't know. It's been here for the last hour, sending off occasional flashes in alternating lengths and amount."

"Is it a code?" Harry asked.

"We should tell a teacher." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. Malfoy didn't answer, staring out at the figure. Another flash of green lit up the night again.

"He's signaling to someone," Draco finally announced. "And that means we can't tell anyone else."

"The Headmistress should know!" Hermione hissed angrily. Malfoy didn't look at her, narrowing his eyes as he gazed out at the figure.

"The person he's talking to is in the castle."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, watching him. Malfoy pointed,

"The direction he's facing. It's towards the Slytherin dungeons. But wait- there's more than one. Look!" He pointed again as a second green flash illuminated the sky, this time from the direction of the Black Lake.

"I'm going to go tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said abruptly, stepping away from the wall. Malfoy didn't move to stop her.

"Fine, but make sure to tell her there's more than one – possibly four."

Harry turned back to the wall, watching as the green flashes lit up the sky line. The hatch closed behind Hermione. Ron pointed,

"There's another – by the Quidditch Pitch."

Harry turned to look, seeing the green flash as it lit up its caster, a lithe figure with long black hair. He squinted.

"That one looks like a girl."

"But what are they doing – _who_ are they?" Ron whispered. It was Malfoy who answered.

"It's obvious. They're scouts."

"For Voldemort," Harry finished. Malfoy winced but made no other physical reaction to hearing the Dark Lord's name.

"But why are they so obvious about it?" Ron asked.

"They want us to know they're here." Draco added simply.

"Which means it's just a diversion." Harry stated.

"So what are they really up to?" Ron whispered, never removing his eyes from the figure on the pitch.

"I don't know."

Silence reigned again, and another flash lit up on the other side of the forest. Harry frowned.

"This doesn't make sense. The Order is supposed to be watching Hogwarts – what's happened to them?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Nothing good, I can assure you. I don't suppose you know who was on guard?"

"No, it's not like they tell me." Harry hissed back.

Ron scanned the lawns again. "But why are they even here?" He demanded. "What else could they _possibly_ be up t-?" He broke off suddenly and wordlessly turned to look at Harry, his eyes huge. Harry met his gaze and it hit them both instantaneously.

"We've got to go." Harry said quickly, jumping away from the wall. Malfoy whirled around to face them,

"Why?"

"We've just got to. Keep watching the Death Eaters and when McGonagall comes up here tell her what you know…but don't tell her that we've left." Harry ordered, picking up the hatch and jumping down it onto the stairs, Ron followed him, slamming it shut behind them.

"Should we get Hermione?" Ron asked quickly, running down the stairs two at a time to catch up with Harry's quickened pace.

Harry stopped. Ron nearly slamming into him from behind.

"What?" He asked.

"Ron I-" Harry paused, trying to think of how to word what he was trying to say. The dream was nothing but a dream. It couldn't be anything else. But it was different – different from the one about Ron, about the wands… he felt in his gut that – that this one was real. "Ron,"

"It's Hermione isn't it?" Ron asked slowly. "You had another dream and didn't tell us."

"Well what was I going to say, Ron?" Harry demanded, "Dumbledore said they were just Voldemort trying to use me anyways!"

"But what if it…isn't Voldemort?" Ron asked uneasily. Harry looked over at him.

"That's what I'm worried about, Ron. It's not like the others."

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should try to tell Dumbledore."

"But what if Dumbledore's not there?" Harry demanded, "He wasn't there last time – I got stuck talking to Snape, and I highly doubt _he'd_ give us some help."

"We should still try," Ron argued, "He'd know what to do."

"Ron, she _died_ in my dream! I actually saw her die, it wasn't like with you, where I only heard the spell, or Sirius where I saw him being tortured. It started out normally, with me by the lake and…Ron, it _feels_ real!"

Ron stared at him, paling. He ran his hands through his hair again and then said slowly, "I believe you, Harry. And even if you're wrong, it's worth the risk. I couldn't stand losing her. It would kill me."

Harry didn't answer him, feeling exactly the same…but worse. By leaving Hermione behind, he'd be breaking the promise he'd just made her – her and Dumbledore, he'd be breaking the trust of their friendship…the past seven years. But it was worth it. Worth saving her life, he decided. _And besides, she only made me promise not to go anywhere alone._

"Let's go."

They started down the stairs again, their feet echoing in the silence of the night.

"How will we get there?" Ron asked.

"Apparating," Harry replied, "We'll have to get my Invisibility Cloak first though in order to sneak into Hogsmeade without the Death Eaters noticing."

"Alright. Let's do it. But Harry-"

"Yeah?"

"How did she die?"

"Strangulation," Harry said quietly. "And I think that's how I died too…"

"And me?"

"Avada Kedavra."

Ron nodded slowly and they entered the hall, keeping to the shadows before finally arriving at the Heads' Common Room and grabbing the cloak. They pulled it around themselves and Harry left a note in case Hermione came looking for them,

_Hermione:_

_Ron and I have gone looking around the grounds. Don't come after us. We'll meet up with you soon. _

_Harry._

It took him a moment to realize he was lying to his best friend, but he quickly justified it under the pretense that it was better than letting her die. He folded the note, left it in plain sight, and then hurried to the door with Ron, opening it quietly and then shutting it with a click.

"Ron," he hissed, "when we come back, I'll explain it to her."

"No," Ron shook his head, "_we'll_ explain it to her."

**A/N:**

**Well, a long chapter again – I feel proud. (grinning). I thank you for your patience – and the sudden influx of reviews – and feel that as author I need to tell you I might be going away for about two or three days, depending on the current situation at home. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but since I use the days in between updates to write up the next chapter and then edit it, the next update will probably be in 5 – 6 days (hopefully at worst) and I ask you to please take my absence in good spirit. That being said, on to the review replies that I so look forwards to!**

**mathiasgranger****** (smiling) Hermione is having a little … issue … with her two boys at the moment, mainly, which one (**SPOILER WARNING**) does she like, but hey, I think everyone has that problem at some point in their life. In terms of the "fall", yes, I am setting you up for one. (**END SPOILER**) Thanks for reviewing!

**Phoenix flame01****** Thanks you, I constantly worry if I'm dragging too long between them, but now you've set my heart at rest. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary****** Hm, it probably was – I'm sorry but I didn't receive it in my inbox as I usually do. But, if it comes late, I'll just reply by sending it directly back to you than actually posting it on the story. JKR on fanfiction? Yes, the thought has actually crossed my mind on several occasions, and I would find myself wondering (or maybe wishing, more likely) as I read a particularly good H/Hr story if that was really our good old author. Wands? Can't say, other than (**SPOILER WARNING**) Things are not as they seem (**END SPOILER**). Hey, don't worry about the "too caught up in books" thing. I do it all the time, and the same with TV shows – perhaps I truly am obsessive … pauses in thought to scratch chin and then shrugs it off oh well. (grinning as she reads the cliffhanger statement, and then proceeds to wonder why she refers to herself in third person when replying to reviews…)

**CharmedNightSkye****** R/Hr Hiding Things: (**SPOILER WARNING**) Ok, I'll give you a hint: they definitely are, but not necessarily the same thing. In other words, Hermione's hiding something, and Ron's hiding something completely different… (**END SPOILER**) Pulses: Yeah, I realized when reading your review I ought to have included that in this chapter. But oh well, I couldn't work it in – I'll tell it to you straight out. Harry had no pulse because Voldemort… maybe this gives too much away, me thinks – oh well. Voldemort was only … Harry only had the dream for a fraction of a second, during which the shock was so great and the pain so … painful … that his heart momentarily stopped. As soon as the dream finished he collapsed and went completely numb, unconscious, and it took about thirty seconds for his heart to resume after the schock of the thing that can't be revealed yet. Harry Dealing with Severus: I agree completely, though unfortunately, that is a bridge they will never cross – so far at least – walking hand in hand. Harry's Obedience: I think that was just revealed in this chappie, so good job on predicting! D/G: Perhaps, perhaps not … it all remains to be seen.

**lordchandler****** Spies: I beg the 4th (grinning) though I do enjoy reading the theories. Relationships: Yes, I personally feel the same on JKR. She clearly is going for the ship that entertains readers and writers with its shallowness rather than the realistic ship that is so compatible and deep it basically wrote itself in the books. I highly doubt JKR even realized she was writing in H/Hr when she penned every single book save GoF yule ball (in which Harry is still physically attracted to Hermione and looks over at her and Krum several times during the meal, though not with jealous intent like Ron, I might add) and HBP (which does have some scenes as well, like Hermione's major flirting scene "You're quite fanciable" … and Harry getting all hot though the room was cold, etc.). My point is – after that huge ramble – I agree. Thanks for reviewing!

**Souunga****** Eh, it's okay. Spies: still pleading the 4th … (grinning evilly at computer) Hearts: unfortunately, I'll beg the 4th on that too, though I will say they can mean many, many different things. Thanks for reviewing, and I promise everything will clear up in the end (smiling)

**chase.and.cameron.4ever.93****** Thanks, I've actually been hearing that a lot – which makes me feel incredibly proud and inflated. I think I shall now have to get a pin and deflate my ego. (laughing). But thanks anyways, and please continue to read and review!

**emeraldthefish****** Spies: the spy will not be revealed until (**SPOILER WARNING**) the very end (**END SPOILER**). R/Hr: They are still in swing … though they might have a little … thing … after this chappie, wink wink.

**grannyHPfan****** The Hogwarts Rumor Mill: Hmm, makes you wonder if it actually (cough) exists (cough, cough) or if it's just (cough) a cover up (cough, cough). But I said nothing, and am merely sending you further into the spiraling web of the story's plot. All will be revealed soon, my young padawan learner. (laughing) Ok, maybe not, I just couldn't resist quoting Star Wars. However, I do assure you the dream is relevant to the fic, and I hope you get some sleep – as I wish myself as well. You'd hardly believe I'm on vaca the way I'm running things … anyways, thanks for R & Ring!!!

**Wolviezchick****** Thanks, I greatly enjoy writing antiheroes for some reason, almost as much as I enjoy writing angst and comedy – completely different I know, but still… (laughing as she reads remainder of review) it _could_ be that, though I'm inclined to think it's a combo of that and the fact that Dumbledore isn't exactly being clear. We're only seeing fragments of his mind working, trying to figure out what Voldy's up to, so it's bound to be confusing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

**And for all of you on vaca – have fun, enjoy, and sleep in late! Until the next update,**

**.LuvFantasy.**


	39. Ch 39: Dodging the Noose

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Dodging the Noose**

Harry and Ron snuck out over the grounds, the Invisibility cloak flapping around them – giving passersby brief glimpses of their ankles or shins. The air was crisp and fresh, and they skirted the Quidditch Pitch, drawing their wands and taking extra care as the female Death Eater sent up another flare, illuminating her face – she was young and beautiful, with long dark hair and pale skin. In the second of green light, she seemed almost angelic – though in a colder and darker way, the bright green of her eyes matching the hue of her spell.

Without realizing it, Harry's feet stopped moving. Beside him, Ron had taken a step forwards, pulling them both towards the Death Eater. Harry pulled him back with difficulty, and the night returned to its usual darkness,

"Ron – what are you doing?" Harry hissed.

Beside him, Ron shook his head as if fighting off a terrible spell. He blinked and started off in their previous location,

"I dunno – I was just … drawn to her."

Harry looked back over towards the Death Eater, she gave an indiscernible hiss and another flash of green lit up the night. He frowned, looking at her. She was far too beautiful to be … real. Before he could continue thinking, Ron gave another tug on his arm,

"Come on, let's go!"

They hurried across the lawn silently, skirting the forest and the other two Death Eaters with it, biting back the temptation to hex them into oblivion. They finally exited the grounds, finding themselves outside the gate.

"Okay," Harry closed his eyes, "We'll go on the count of three."

Ron nodded nervously, "…Good."

"One, two … three!" Harry felt himself being squeezed through the airtight compartment again, his lungs fit to burst, and his eyes fairly popping – then he was through, standing on a starry plateau, high above sea level, a frigid wind blowing past him – ripping the cloak off of his and Ron's shoulders.

Ron gave a yelp as the wind hit him, and Harry snatched the cloak from the air with practiced ease, leaning forwards to do so and catching a glimpse off the edge of the mountain they stood on. They were hundreds of feet up.

He turned to look at Ron and their surroundings, taking in as much as he could. They were standing on a very small plateau, about ten feet across at its diameter, and to their left rose up a solid rock wall – the giant bastion of rock that formed the towering mountain above them. At its base on the plateau rested an abandoned notch where a torch would have rested, the cobwebs on the metal guard broken and waving in the wind, below this opened a gaping black hole, leading down into the mountain for who knew how far.

Ron walked over to it, giving Harry an uneasy grin – "Reckon the heirlooms are down here, eh?"

Harry didn't answer him, instead looking around uncomfortably. He couldn't explain it, but something didn't feel right. Something was terribly wrong.

Ron looked over at him, "What is it?"

"Nothing, it – it's just … odd, that's all." Harry pocketed the cloak, bundling it up first and then burying it deep in his robes. Godric's sword hanging heavily at his waist. He drew his wand. "I'll go down first."

"Alright … I'll watch our backs then." Ron drew his own wand, and Harry walked by him, swishing his wand in the air when he reached the hole.

"Lumos!"

Silvery light flickered above them in a thick pool, and Harry dropped himself down into the hole after a moment's hesitation, finding roughly hewn stairs placed on a very steep angle on the wall. He poked around with his foot for a bit and then finally found one suitably to him, lowering himself downwards about a foot, his wand held in his mouth, using both hands to steady himself.

"It's – really – steep – Ron!" He warned between gritted teeth. Ron's anxious face appeared about five feet above him at the hole's surface,

"It looks as if it only goes down twenty feet by your wandlight," Ron said encouragingly. Then he paused. "Why don't you just fly down?"

Harry stopped, turning to look at him. "And – how – would – I – do – that?"

"Your Animagus Form," Ron said. Harry could have hit himself for his lack of memory.

"Of course!"

He closed his eyes tightly and felt his arms and legs shortening, his mouth hardening and elongating – two painful knots forming at his shoulder blades – and the curious sensation of falling through midair. He gave a flap, two … and steadied, opening his eyes to see himself as a fully fledged griffin. He would have smiled – had it been possible, and gently glided to the floor of the passage, dropping his wand on the stone floor with a clatter and morphing back into his human form. Ron was already half way down the stairs. He picked up his wand and turned to look around himself.

They were standing in a small oval room, half the ceiling rock, only about ten feet high, and the other wide open to the sky twenty feet up. Underneath the rock ceiling half there lay four tunnels, two sloping downwards, one up, and the last remained level. Each bore one flickering torch and one strange rune to the left. Harry frowned. A thud behind him stated that Ron had scaled the stairs.

Harry walked to the nearest door, that of the level passageway, and fingered the rune. It was strange to the touch, as if it bore some spell. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" Ron hurried over to him, his own wand held aloft.

"I don't suppose you know Ancient Runes?"

"Nope … Hermione would, but…" he trailed off into silence, the wind howling down the passage above them, and Harry frowned slightly at the torches.

"Someone's been here before us."

"Why would you say that?"

"The torches, they can't light-!" Harry stopped abruptly. He wasn't in the Muggle world any longer. "Never mind. Which way do you reckon we should go?"

"I don't know…up? My dad always said that the safest way is down, unless your in a mountain with tunnels reaching to who knows what depth, in which case … you go up," Ron concluded. Harry made no comment, scanning for the tunnel reaching upwards.

"Alright. We'll try that one," he said, pointing.

Ron nodded and set off after him, looking around at the walls warily. "I don't suppose you happened to see directions in your dream … like in 5th year."

"No," Harry replied, holding his wand aloft and casting flickering shadows on the roughly hewn walls. "All I saw was a tunnel where there was a cave in – that was much earlier this year – another tunnel where you were killed, the room with a podium and the wand boxes, and the inescapable room where Hermione died."

"Well, I think we can rule out the doorless room as an option," Ron said a little uneasily, "Which means we're looking for a room with a podium in it…"

He trailed off and they walked in silence, ever heading upwards at a gentle slope, random torches flickering on the walls around them – always accompanied by a different rune. After what seemed like hours, the floor leveled and they found themselves in another circular room with only two doors, the wood rotten and creaky. A single square window had been carved into the wall, thirty feet up, and through it they could see a clear, starry sky and a shining moon. A cold breeze stole through the room.

Harry walked up to one of the doors, testing the handle. It was locked. He walked to the other and found it to be similarly guarded. Harry turned to Ron who shook his head.

"Uh-uh. It's your turn to pick which way now."

Harry sighed and aimed his wand at the closest door, the left one, "_Wengardium Leviosa!_" He commanded. Sparks flew, and he jiggled the door. It remained locked.

Harry paused, trying to think of some of the spells he had been taught. None of them applied. He looked around, the silvery light of his spell shining around him.

"There's got to be a key around here – Godric would have left a way in."

"Well maybe it wasn't Godric who made this place," Ron said slowly, scanning the bare walls. "Maybe he just found it. It doesn't really feel very … Gryffindor like."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean. At least the Chamber of Secrets _felt_ like Slytherin's home but this…"

Harry paused, eyeing the lock again. It was thick and rusty, but the actual keyhole itself was narrow and thin. He knelt down and eyed it, raising his wand above it for a better look. The mechanism inside was a simple one, it looked as if it needed merely a push for the metal inside to snap upwards and open the lock. Harry cast about for anything long and thin – finding a cast iron nail how many decades old lying by the wall. He snatched it up and jammed it into the mechanism. It immediately rebounded, sending him flying backwards and throwing him painfully on his back.

"Oy!" Ron exclaimed, hurrying over towards Harry and helping him up again. "What happened?"

"I dunno, it just-!" Harry stood up, straightening his sword on his belt and then stopping abruptly, fingering the hilt and looking over at the door. Ron stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You can_not_ be thinking what I think you're thinking."

Harry ignored him, unsheathing the long blade and eyeing the lock. It seemed incredibly ludicrous – but if Godric really _had_ hidden his heirloom here, wouldn't he demand the person who took it to be his heir and hold his blade?

Then he stopped. Looking towards the runes instead. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

He pointed towards the strange symbol over the door. "If you were Godric and you hid your most prized possession in here, the thing that could make or break the world – what would you etch above the door?"

"Er…" Ron thought about it, "Do not enter?"

Harry stared at him.

"Okay…hm, I'd probably write something about my heir…saying only he can walk by this door because he'd be the only one I'd trust to do so."

Harry nodded. "That's what I was thinking too – which would mean, he'd require me to have my sword with me…unsheathed and open for scrutiny." Harry fingered the blade and then swung it upwards in an offensive pose, glaring at the door. "Which would explain the lock not opening before. I didn't have the sword out."

He stepped towards the door again and reached out for the handle. It swung open with ease, the only sound that escaped it a high pitched squeak from the hinges. Beyond the door the entire room was black and silent. Harry could not see beyond his hand. He raised his wand out before him, poking it into the room. The silvery light was immediately swallowed up by the darkness. Ron moved uneasily beside him.

Harry frowned and stepped inside, anxiety sweeping through him as he did so. His feet echoed hollowly on the floor, and the air was sweet and heavy…buzzing gently with a magical thrum.

"This doesn't feel right," Ron said uneasily from behind Harry.

"You think?" Harry snapped. Ron fell silent. Harry turned back towards the doorway whence they had come, but found it had vanished, leaving them in a pool of darkness. He whirled about, thinking he had missed it somehow, but saw nothing but heavy darkness.

"Ron!"

"Harry!" The voice echoed around him, sounding far off and distant. Harry's blood drummed in his ears. This was very wrong – they had to get out – _now_.

"Ron, where are you!"

"I haven't moved! Where are you?"

"I haven't moved either!" Harry shouted back, whirling around again, trying to catch sight of his friend.

"Harry, what's happening?"

Harry stopped, sensing the panic in Ron's voice and feeling it rushing up his throat like bile. He swallowed uneasily. No. This wouldn't do. He had to think…

"Ron?"

"Harry!"

"Ron, listen to me. I have an idea. I need you to try and Apparate out of this room with me on the count of three into the room we just left, the one with the window. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The echoes sounded freakish and ghostly in the darkening cloud of suffocating blackness.

"Alright." Harry took a breath and said loudly, "One – two – _three_!"

Harry forced himself into that same air tight tunnel, feeling his insides burst and his lungs wilting under the pressure of the vortex. Then he was through, standing in the dimly lit room, the door from the dark room shut firmly. He blinked and looked around. He was completely alone.

"Ron! Ron – where are you!" He shouted, though he knew deep down. Ron had never perfected Apparition. At best he'd remained in the room, at worst he was now splinched, random parts of him in the room and other various locations.

Harry had almost closed his eyes completely to re-enter the room when a thought struck him. Whoever created the room and the spell guarding it wouldn't have anticipated muggle technologies in their proceedings. Harry waved his wand –

"_Accio matchbox!_" He lowered his wand and waited, his gaze landing on the numerous magical torches. They wouldn't work in the room either if his theory proved correct. The room was meant to hold would be robbers prisoner, Harry concluded, because in the time of its construction, the heirs of Godric would have known how to enter the proper room in the correct manner, but over the centuries these directions would have been lost, the secrets forgotten, and the way sealed – as it was now.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he imagined Ron still in the dark room, running around frantically looking for him. Harry looked around for a minute more and then realized he'd need a faggot of wood. "_Accio torchwood!_"

Another five minutes passed, and the matchbox finally arrived, zooming towards him through the tunnel air, landing neatly in his palm, the torch following within a matter of seconds. He grabbed a match, striking it against the box and then holding the flickering little flame against the tinder tied to the torchwood. It burst into flame, acrid smoke singing his nose. He sneezed once and held his sword upwards, forced to pocket his wand in favor of the torch – not that it would have done him much good in the dark room anyways – and plunged back into the darkness, shouting for Ron, the feeble light of his newly lit torch flickering against the sudden onslaught of inky blackness.

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

He heard footsteps running towards him, and Ron reappeared, enveloped in the magically induced darkness of the room, his eyes wild and his face pale.

"Harry!"

"Let's get out of here, Ron," Harry said hurriedly. That same throbbing feeling of doom that had met him on the plateau of Gwynneth's Aerie arising once more and driving him forwards with a sense of urgency. "Take my hand and I'll Apparate us now."

Ron gripped his hand with his own sweaty one, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly, forcing them through the tunnel once more. They reemerged, gasping in the window room, the door once more shut firmly against them.

Ron let out a gasp of air, his face completely white, and he released Harry's hand from his own. "W-What was that?" He demanded in a hoarse whisper. Harry looked back at the door,

"I don't know, but it's clearly not the room where we were supposed to go." But even as he turned to leave, he realized exactly what the room was. The room where Hermione had died. He shuddered as he felt clammy hands grip his neck, shrugging off the illusion with some effort and turning to look at the other door.

"Let's try that one," he muttered, waving his torch aloft. Ron looked apprehensively towards it. Harry met his gaze and saw the fear in his eyes,

"If anything happens – I'll stay with you Ron," he promised. Ron nodded slowly, but the fear never left him as he slowly walked up to the door, gazing up at the rune. Harry followed his gaze.

"What is it?"

"They're the same," Ron said slowly. "The runes. Which means the rooms probably both do the same thing."

Harry stared up at the rune. Two semi-circles facing opposite directions, intersecting at the curve to form an oval with a star in the center and what looked like a small diamond carving. Harry glanced over at the other rune. Ron was right, they were exactly alike – both facsimiles of each other… but no, there was a slight difference. He hurried to the other door, the one they had just escaped from.

"No, Ron – look. This one has two stars, not one."

Ron looked and then shrugged. "Well they mean generally the same thing then, just a slight difference. That one probably says _imprison until driven crazy_ and the other one probably says _imprison until dead_." He looked at Harry, "We should take another tunnel."

Harry sighed, looking at Ron. Something in his gut told him they shouldn't. "Ron, we should at least try the other door. If it's dark like the other one we won't go in, but what if this _is_ the one door we want and we didn't try it?" He withdrew Godric's sword, holding it aloft once more, the golden flicker of his torch glinting off the magnificent double handed blade of the founder's sword. Harry stepped to the door, waving the sword in front of him a little uncertainly, unsure of what exactly he had done to get in the last time. Fortunately, the door grated open with little effort on his part, revealing a long, cavernous room, reaching down into the depths of the mountain at a steep incline…the walls covered in cobwebs and the floor layered with inches of dust. Small corpses of insects and occasionally a small mammal littered the floor, silvery threads masking their decomposing heads…their rotten eyes. The light from Harry's torch lit up the room with a dim, flickering light about ten feet around him, and Harry turned to look at Ron –

"Normal enough for you?"

Ron still looked frightened, but nonetheless resigned. "Let's go." He withdrew his wand, holding it out in front of him, ready to curse anything that crossed his path. Harry stepped over the threshold. Nothing happened. He turned back to Ron,

"Close the door."

Ron's eyes popped. "What? Are you ma-?!"

"Close it," Harry commanded firmly. "but leave it open a small crack. Wedge this into it." He rolled a small, cylindrical object that was so encrusted with cobwebs and dust it was hard to discover its origin, though it felt like metal – towards Ron. "If we _are_ entering here after Death Eaters it's best we don't leave a trail behind."

Ron didn't answer him, instead placing the metal in between the door and the stone wall, closing the door slowly, the light steadily growing dimmer. He turned back to Harry, looking even paler than before.

"Let's go."

They set off down the room, their eerie shadows dancing across the rock walls with hideous distortions and grotesque features. A musky smell enveloped them completely, the scent of death, decomposition, and stale air. Beside Harry, Ron stiffened, gripping his wand tighter so that his knuckles were completely white.

"Is it just me or does this whole expedition feel as if it were a trap?" He hissed between gritted teeth, his eyes darting across the whole room.

Harry felt completely the same, but he knew he couldn't tell Ron that. "Listen, it's just the dark. We'll be fine. All we have to do is find the wands and get out of here."

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered, "You're not the one who died down here."

Harry turned to look at him, "Ron that dream wasn't real – Dumbledore said so!"

"Well he's not always right is he?" Ron retorted, "He's only human."

Harry didn't answer Ron, unwilling to let himself dwell on the subject any longer. Instead, he pointed ahead of them, "Look – there's a door. Down there!"

Ron followed his finger with his eyes and saw what Harry was pointing at. A huge stone door, built to last the ages whereas the others seemed only flimsy guardians of this monolithic bastion. It stood a good twenty feet high and about ten feet across, double doors forming at its center, huge carvings running its length of birds, lions, and strange winged creatures Harry had never even heard of.

"Where does it lead?"

"I'm guessing to the room with the podium," Harry replied, never removing his gaze from the door. "The carvings look similar enough."

"Well how do we open it?" Ron asked as they stopped in front of the huge double doors, dwarfed by their size. He tried the handle. Nothing budged.

"Probably the same way we did the others." Harry answered, lifting Godric's sword. He handed the torch over to Ron so that Ron could hold it, and reached for the handle of the doors. Again, they didn't move. Ron looked over at Harry in surprise. Harry lowered his hand, staring at the doors in confusion. He was Godric's heir, they ought to open, he had it get at the wands that lay inside –

He gave an oath and dropped the sword to the ground. It landed with a clatter, the whole cavern echoing with its metallic ring. Ron stared at him. Harry gave a loud sigh,

"Ron, we have to have Hermione to get in here. Don't you see – we need Rowena's heir to enter the room. I can't get in there if I'm just – Godric's heir. There are _two_ wands, not one!"

Ron stared in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"Well unless you can think of another way, I am!" Harry snapped. "We're stuck."

Ron gave a loud exhalation of breath and then sat down on the floor, holding the torch, slumped over. Harry stared at him,

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking, what does it look like?" came the short reply.

Harry looked around the room. His gaze landing on yet another rune above the door, rather than the torches, for there were none, only empty brackets to hold them. He frowned. Someone had been in here before them. The cobwebs on the brackets were broken and waved gently in a wind. Harry fingered them. Something was very wrong. There shouldn't be a wind, they were underground, the door they had left was more than an hour behind them, only a sliver open to the window's breeze … and the cobwebs were in disrepair. Which meant the break in was recent, and that meant…

"Ron, get up!" Harry shouted in a hoarse whisper, "Get up now! It's a trap!"

Ron stared up at him from the floor, "What are you on about-!"

"_DIFFINDO!_"

A flash of red lit up the cavern as the alien voice cut across the room, Harry grabbed Ron, pushing him out of the way as the spell rushed towards him – hissing furiously,

"_PROTEGO!_" Harry roared. The silver shield enveloped him and Ron, sending the curse rebounding back in the direction it came from. A strangled cry reached their ears and then the splintering of rock. All of the sudden the cavern had become mayhem, with jinxes and curses flying everywhere – mainly towards Harry and Ron.

"_INCENDIO!_" Harry shouted, flames roaring out from his wand and shooting out towards the nearest figure, a dark cloaked man, the air crackling in front of it.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Ron bellowed, aiming his wand at a similarly robed figure with long black hair and pale skin. The Death Eater dodged his spell nimbly, sending a curse back in Ron's direction,

"_CRUCIO!" _The voice was feminine, familiar. Harry whirled around to look at the Death Eater just as Ron jumped from the spell's reach, knocking Harry's previous opponent down with a well aimed disarming spell.

"Bellatrix!" Harry exclaimed, holding his wand and Godric's sword up. She gave cackle, pointing her wand at him instead,

"_Crucio_!"

Harry dodged the curse, firing back a leg locking jinx at her instead. She dodged it easily, still laughing.

"Still ickle baby Potter I see – didn't have another scary dweam did the ickle little boy-who-dweamed?" She gave another hideous cackle as Harry shot out at her furiously with both sword and wand. She dodged both with a sudden shield charm. Godric's sword rebounded painfully, sending sparks of pain up Harry's arm, numbing it.

"_Sectumsepra!_" She screamed cruelly. Harry defended himself with a shield charm as her spell rebounded and she darted off back up the cavern.

"What? Not getting scared, Bellatrix!" He roared, feeling the same savage anger coursing through him that he had felt upon Sirius' death two years ago… the savage need to break her, destroy her.

She laughed, and her giggles made his skin crawl. He swung Godric's blade again, this time nicking her wrist with the sharpened point of the sword despite his bad aim. She gave out a sharp intake of breath, looking down at her now scarlet wrist in surprise. Harry laughed coldly. She looked over at him, triumph enveloping her features. Slowly, she lifted her wrist to her mouth and it was all that Harry could do to not look away as she licked off the blood.

He felt utter repulsion sweeping through him now instead, the hatred settling down underneath his disgust for a moment. He lifted his wand,

"_Petrificus Tot-_!"

He was cut off by a jinx from behind him and fell to the rocky floor with a thud, feeling something warm trickle down his face from his head. His legs had gone completely numb. The leg-locking curse. Bellatrix walked up to him, her pale face twisting cruelly in the silvery light from one of the Death Eater's wands. Harry frowned. That was odd, Ron ought to –

Then it hit him. Ron had been taken. The torch doused. He hadn't been able to watch Harry's back any more when Harry abandoned him to chase down Bellatrix, which had probably been the plan all along. Harry moved as best he could to look around the room. He was surrounded by a good dozen Death Eaters, Ron lying slumped at the feet of two, his mouth bleeding heavily and his eyes shut – completely unconscious.

Bellatrix knelt down beside him, a cruel smile twisting its way across her face. "The ickle bitty baby Potter still has a lot to learn about the real world I see," she laughed coldly, "the first lesson: not to abandon his friends upon the simplest inclination. The second: to tell his superiors what he intends to do before he does it." She smiled again, this time dropping her voice to a whisper. "But now he'll never get to put those lessons to the test. Because his world is already dead – and he'll follow soon enough."

Harry stared up into her cold eyes, and felt a sinking feeling envelope him. It had all been a trap. Ron was right. And they'd all been fooled. The Death Eaters never knew where the wands were – they only knew _what_ they were. That was why they hadn't taken them earlier. They'd needed to follow him, but first he had to be lured out of Hogwarts. They'd sent him dreams to make him fear for his friend's lives. He hadn't believed the one about Ron but…

"Hermione!" He breathed, trying to stand up. Bellatrix laughed cruelly as she watched him struggle,

"Oh yes, Miss Granger. No need to worry about her, Harry. She and Mr. Malfoy have already been taken care of." She lifted her finely plucked brows the slightest bit as she said this, gauging his reaction… which he was powerless to stop; sure that the fear and hatred he now felt was mirrored perfectly on his features. Bellatrix smiled and stood, towering over him from where he lay on the rocky floor.

"And now it's your turn, Mr. Potter. Give us what we want, and you will die quickly, courtesy of the Dark Lord. Refuse, and you will die slowly and painfully – again courtesy of the Dark Lord." Her smile widened, "but first, you will watch as your friend … Weasley I believe … is killed."

Harry laughed mirthlessly as the absurdity of her offer hit him. Bellatrix stopped smiling.

"You find something amusing, Potter?"

He continued to laugh, unable to stop himself; the complex emotions now sweeping through him, driving his maniacal laughter to greater heights. He'd been so stupid. He'd walked right into Voldemort's plan – despite Dumbledore's warning. He'd left Hogwarts without telling anyone except Malfoy. Then left Malfoy alone in the castle…left _Hermione_ alone in the castle with Death Eaters firing flares all around it. Headed off to Gwynneth's Aerie with Ron as Death Eaters tracked him, and … suddenly he stopped laughing, going completely rigid and pale. No. That was wrong. He and Ron had been wearing the Invisibility Cloak, there was no way the Death Eaters could have followed them. They had to have already learned about Gwynneth's Aerie which would mean they'd had an inside source, the same way they'd learned about the wands. The spy had-

"_Crucio!_"

His body convulsed instantaneously, wracked by pain unimaginable, screams so horrific they could not have been his own ripping forth from his throat, bouncing off the cavernous room, reverberating around him as the throbbing pain continued to slice through him, burning with acidic fire and icy heat. Then it stopped, as suddenly as it had come, and he lay on the ground, his breath coming out in ragged pants. Bellatrix looked down at him coldly.

"You will open the doors for us and give us the wands of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled dryly, the pain still ebbing from him, his glass lying twisted and cracked on the ground next to him. "You can't make me." He said hoarsely, refusing to tell them he couldn't do it. That would only endanger Hermione more.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Really? _Crucio!_"

Again, he screamed and writhed beneath her, but this time the pain was doubled – tripled, unbearable. The only thought that crossed his mind as the involuntary reactions of his body twisted through him, screaming wildly against the pain, twisting in the effort to escape it, was death. Death was the only release from this hideous torture, death and death alone would spare him – save them all. His death. He coughed and spluttered on warm blood as the curse was lifted and Bellatrix stared down at him.

"Well?"

He coughed some more, the blood splattering his robes, his chin, leaking from a badly cut lip; his head still bleeding and clouding his already fuzzy vision. "Never." He hissed between cracked lips. Bellatrix was about to raise her wand at that moment, but something caught her eye and she froze, her expression inscrutable. She was staring at something on her left forearm, pain twisting across her evil face. Harry stared, his vision blurred, unsure of what was going on.

Bellatrix suddenly stepped away from him, hastening over to Ron and dragging his limp body over to Harry with a strength he would not have believe possible from her. She dropped Ron on the floor, oblivious or just not caring as his face crashed on the hard rock. She kicked Harry's glasses towards him.

"Put them on." She commanded coldly.

For a moment Harry considered refusing, but then he realized it would prove better in the longrun to wear them, if a fight came, then not to. He lifted them up, staring at them silently, thinking about how often Hermione had repaired them for him. Sparks flew and the glasses suddenly twisted back to their usual form, the glass clear and unbroken. He stared, unsure of what he was seeing and if it was just his bad vision. Then Bellatrix viciously kicked Ron and Harry slipped them over the bridge of his nose, the strange happening quickly forgotten in the light of this new problem.

Bellatrix watched him cruelly. "You will open the doors and give us the wands, or else you will watch as I rip this young man open, slowly and painfully."

Harry stared up at her, his gaze flickering to Ron and back again. Bellatrix's face twisted into a cruel smile. "You will do so now."

Harry hesitated, unsure of what to do. He couldn't get past the doors, not without Hermione; and the moment he told Bellatrix that in the effort to spare Ron he'd be damning Hermione.

Bellatrix took his hesitation as a refusal and lifted her wand, "_Sectumsempra_." The word was cruel, calm and poised – without the slightest inflection of remorse or disgust. Only enjoyment.

It was as Harry watched Ron's blood spilling out of a thousand slices in his body, pooling on the floor, trickling down to him, drenching his clothes and hair, that Harry realized Bellatrix was completely evil. Irreversible in her ways. Her eyes were still on Ron, alight with brutal happiness as she watched his life's blood escape him that Harry reached for his wand, momentarily forgotten as it lay under his rib cage. He aimed it slowly, aware that this was his only chance – the Death Eaters' attention lost on Ron. He whispered the jinx, aware that no one could know of its existence –

"_Amore Infinite_."

The gold sparks flew towards Bellatrix in slow motion, and her eyes moved towards Harry in surprise, widening as she saw the tiny golden lights rushing towards her. She raised her wand to block the spell, but was too late. The sparks converged on her, enveloping her in a shimmer of golden light, and a hideous scream rent the air, reverberating off the walls, grating on the ears of all present in the room – driving them mad. It seemed as if it lasted hours, though it was only a few moments … the golden sparks gradually dimming and disappearing into the dank air, leaving naught but a small pile of ash on the rock floor, the black dust slowly caving in on itself as Ron's blood trickled by it … rushing it down the steep incline of the floor, carrying off the last of Bellatrix Lestrange in the stench of her own evil. It seemed to Harry as if a great weight had been lifted from him, hope rekindled despite that fated night … and then he realized his legs were free once more.

With a ragged cry he jumped up, firing a volley of hexes in all directions, hoping to stave off any jinxes from the stunned Death Eaters, scooping his bleeding friend into his arms, half collapsing under his weight and stumbling off in the opposite direction, back up the tunnel towards the room with the window, one single bead of purpose throbbing in his mind – to save Ron.

**A/N:**

**CLIFFHANGER!!!! (laughing evilly) Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, on to the review replies!**

**Particle Accelerator:** Harry is Rash: Yes. I'm currently typing up the next chappie at the moment, and believe me, he realizes how his actions have affected his friends and the others around him. It's called "Repercussions" if that helps give a hint as to what happens… Hermione & Ron: She's not so much getting "clingy" to him as she is worried about him. Harry just dreamed he was going to die, so that is going to bother her – but you weren't far off in your guess as (**SPOILER WARNING**) to her true motives (**END SPOILER**). In terms of Ron, well…we'll find out. (grinning) Harry's Monologue: The reason why he didn't just run off without Ron was because (1) at that point he didn't know where the wands were and (2) when he did find out and prepared to leave, Ron was with him and he couldn't give him the slip. Foreshadowing: Hmm…not particularly, no. The ending has not been foreshadowed as of yet if I recall correctly so you have nothing to worry about.

**Souunga:** (laughing as well) Ok. Harry and Ron figured that the Death Eaters were creating a diversion at Hogwarts while the real plan (Voldemort getting the wands) was already in action. So, they rushed off to Gwynneth's Aerie – or … were about to – whatever. "Begging the 4th" : Unless I have my rights discombobulated, the 4th is "the right to remain silent" … it's sort of a joke I have with my sisters and other people involved in the law, etc. But whatever. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** Hermione: Yes, her boys don't seem to realize that she is just as capable as they and has just as much a right to be involved. But she'll set them straight, don't worry. The Heirs: Yes, as revealed in this chappie … and it will continue to be an important factor up until the very end. Harry Loves to Lie: I know! It seems like he's _always_ lying in the books, but whatever, here he actually has a reason – not to hurt his friends. Hermione's Kiss & Hug: Hmm … very interesting actions on her part, perhaps the bookworm let something slip, eh? (laughing) Dreams/Dark Lords Scheming/Premonitions: Well, I think it's safe for me to say at this point: yes, it was Voldie induced. Harry was so hot headed and upset though that he didn't – wouldn't accept this in the event that it might actually take place. So, he played right into Voldie's trap, and he'll pay the consequences in the pages to come.

**chase.and.cameron.4ever.93:** (laughing) Yes, it does all. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Godric: wink, wink – yes, I do imagine so (smiling) I had fun writing that particular … passage. Green Flashes Something Bad: Well, _that_ will be revealed next chapter, and I'll say nothing more on it. Harry Has Lying Problems – We All Know That: (grinning) I know, but perhaps (**SPOILER WARNING**) things will turn out better than you'd think (**END SPOILER**). Voldemort: I'd agree with you there. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quidditchstar2291:** 5 – 6 Days: Yeah, I know, horrible, but here I am – back again! (smiling) Hermione's Uber Power Sensing…Powers: Well, we'll find out exactly what happened to those left behind … but (**SPOILER WARNING**) I assure you, it is nothing good. (**END SPOILER**) Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, it is (smiling) I greatly enjoy it too (1) it makes me feel smart & special (2) it bothers my readers just _kidding_ and (3) I can't think of anything to put here … (frowning) Subplots: takes bow and blushes, why thank you! "Home Difficulties": don't worry, everything's alright … just a minor thing, but thanks for the concern! Ginny: Hmm … perhaps you're right – or not. I beg the **4th**!! (laughing) Thanks for reviewing!

**dex19:** er … H/Hr: I can't say much on that as it would give away a majority of things I'm unwilling to divulge at the moment. Harry: Well at the moment he is not ready to defeat Voldemort, he still has a lot to learn, which he'll figure out soon. Dumbledore: I can't answer for JKR's series on why Dumbledore didn't train Harry sooner, but in mine he _has_ begun to train Harry. In terms of "history" lessons: he gives these to Harry because Harry needs to understand _why_ things happen, not just that they _do_. Harry needs to create his own ideas and reasons by himself, and that will make him a stronger fighter, if Dumbledore just brainwashes him, when the time comes Harry will falter. Thus the history lessons. The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not: Harry does not need to be _loved_ (though he is) for the power to work. Harry _himself_ needs to love. That is his power. He has to find someone he'd be willing to die for who would do the same for him, and together they will defeat Voldemort. In theory. Unfortunately, Harry will _never_ kiss Voldemort in my story. Ron's Role: In my story, his role is to keep Harry and Hermione together. He is the one who keeps on trying and never gives up. (He's shown this in his continuous attempts at a relationship with Mione.) In the end he'll be the one to pick up Harry when he falls or push Hermione forwards to fight her fears. His role is a subtle one, hidden beneath layers of dry comedy, but nonetheless he is not someone Harry and Hermione can live without. "Canon Sux Big Time": are you talking about mine or JKR's? Sorry if I went off on a long tangent, but I do have that problem. (smiles) Thanks for reviewing!

**hhrfan1:** Ginny Spying: I beg the 4th!! (laughing) But I do appreciate the theory, it helps me understand which parts of the story need to be unveiled at what time, or vice versa. Thanks for reviewing!

**Well thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I look forwards to hearing from you all again soon!**


	40. Ch 40: Repercussions

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty: Repercussions**

Harry dodged a hissing red hex, jumping behind an outcropping of rock and dropping Ron there, his arms practically numb, staring at his bleeding friend – trying to think of a spell that would save him. His mind was completely blank, the only thing he could think of was _Amore Infinite_ and the hope that it would erase the effects of _Sectumsempra_.

"_Amore Infinite!_" he hissed, fervently praying that it would work. The gold sparks flew, gathered around Ron for a bit, sparks flew, and then disappeared. Ron did not change in the slightest. Harry groaned and a hex flew past them, rebounding off one of the walls with a loud bang. Harry racked his mind for fresh ideas as Ron's blood continued to pour out on the ground. Then it hit him. How could he not think of it before?

He grabbed Ron firmly by the hand, closing his eyes as he prepared to Apparate, concentrating hard. He waited. Nothing happened. He tried three more times before he realized that must have been the difference between the two rooms. This one blocked out apparition but allowed all other magic. The other blocked out all magic but allowed muggle technology.

He slumped against the stone bastion, unable to think of anything other than to hold Ron and try to stopper the blood flow, which proved completely useless considering the many cuts across Ron – mainly along his chest. Hexes continued to fly past them, sometimes over the rock sometimes to the left – and the Death Eaters' voices grew closer,

"Where'd they go?" One shouted hoarsely.

"I don't know – but we'd better find them … or else we're all going to be in trouble for it. You go up to the High Chamber with three. I'll take two and head for the Dark Room. Two more should take the Lower Levels and two can stay here. Let's move out!" Another voice commanded, marshaling the Death Eaters into groups.

Footsteps hurried towards them, and Harry groped for the Invisibility cloak, hastily throwing it about himself and Ron. He watched as four Death Eaters rushed by, their wands aloft, followed by another group of three. Grating sounds emanated from farther down the hall, and Harry realized there must have been a door down further that he and Ron had missed. That was how the Death Eaters were already there waiting for them.

He groaned, staring at Ron, panic once more gripping his heart. Ron's face was completely white, and his skin was icy to the touch – save where it was covered in the warm scarlet liquid of Ron's heart. Harry barely felt the tear that trickled down his cheek, for he had gone numb…not even noticing Godric's sword as the hilt drove painfully into his rib cage when he rested his forehead against Ron's frigid one; crying. He'd failed Ron. He'd failed Hermione. But worst of all it seemed, he'd failed himself. He had promised he'd never let anything happen to them, that he'd take the curse in their stead, that he'd stand by them no matter what…and here he was, standing in a room full of Death Eaters with his best friend, while who knew how many other servants of Voldemort laid siege to Hogwarts. If only he could erase it all … wash away his mistakes … reverse what had happened … just save Ron before it was too late. He stopped, his heart pounding in his chest, completely lost to everything but a single bead of hope that throbbed in his mind. It _might_ work…just barely.

He lifted his wand, his hand shaking, and aimed it at Ron's prone figure. "_Finite Incantatem._" He whispered, his voice quivering with pent up emotion. Ron's bleeding stopped suddenly, though the wounds remained, grimy with the dirt and grit of the floor, blood pooling around them. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He'd stopped the bleeding. Now all he had to do was replace the blood. He looked around cautiously. Two dark cloaked figures stood further down the room, towards the double doors, staring at the pile of ash that was now Bellatrix. Slowly, Harry lifted Ron's head off of him, placing it gently on the floor and turning around to aim properly at the Death Eaters from underneath his cloak,

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he hissed. Blue sparks sped towards the dark figures. Harry ducked behind the boulder. Two thuds informed him the mission had been completed. Without wasting any more time, Harry waved his wand hissing – "_Accio blood replenishing potion_!"

It didn't matter anymore if anyone saw the potion speeding along the halls towards them; even if any Muggles saw it either. All that mattered would be whether or not his spell worked or if the nearest witch or wizard was too far away to help. Meanwhile, he had to get out of the room to enable apparition. It was clear to Harry that getting the wands would no longer be possible.

With a grunt he lifted Ron once more, tripping over the hem of his cloak and then setting off for the High Chamber, only to turn around as he remembered at least seven Death Eaters were in that direction, heading for the side door instead. It was several minutes before Harry reached the side door, quickly opening it with his foot and slipping through it into a low tunnel that seemed to stretch forever. Harry started off at a jog, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Ron grew paler and paler, his breathing all but nonexistent, and the whine of panic in Harry's head strengthened. Ron didn't have much longer. None of them did.

He frowned as a light figure emerged from the shadows ahead of them, holding a wand aloft, the silvery light of _lumos_ shining around him. His robes were white, and his long hair gleamed silvery from the charm of his wand, he slowly turned to look at them and Harry felt his face break into a grin –

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

He charged forwards with renewed strength, Ron's face bouncing up and down with the increase in motion, Dumbledore looked around and then realization swept across his features. Harry ground to a halt in front of him, throwing off the cloak, and dropping to the ground with Ron.

"Dumbledore you've got to help him!" He gasped, "He got hit with Sectumsempra and I don't know how to-!"

Dumbledore pushed him aside, his face worried, dropping to his knees beside Ron and he quickly reached for a vial on the belt of his robes, uncorking it and dropping a ruby red liquid down Ron's mouth. Several moments passed and then Dumbledore corked the vial, returning it to its original location and eyeing Harry,

"How long ago was he hit?"

"I don't know," Harry responded with effort .Everything seemed to be a blur now. "How did you find us?"

"That's not important," Dumbledore said, for the first time ever sounding angry. "You disobeyed me, Harry. Blatantly." His voice shook and Harry felt his face flush. "Your headstrong nature might have just cost your dearest friend his life. Not to mention the lives of Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and all other members of the Order at Hogwarts. I am severely disappointed in you, I thought you understood me when I said you were to come to _me_ if you ever received another dream. You were not to _wander_ anywhere by yourselves or without informing someone and - !" Dumbledore broke off as Ron gave a splutter, some color having returned unnoticed to his cheeks. Dumbledore looked over at Harry. "We'll finish this later. For now, getting Mr. Weasley to a hospital is the most important thing. That and retrieving the wands."

Dumbledore waved his wand, levitating Ron in the air. Harry blinked. How had he not thought of that? Dumbledore motioned down the corridor,

"Come."

"But the wand room is that way-!"

"No it is not." Dumbledore said firmly, walking quickly in the opposite direction, Ron's pale figure drifting behind him. Harry hurried after them, draping his cloak over Ron so that he wouldn't become a target, drawing his sword and holding his wand aloft once more, muttering _Lumos_! under his breath.

They walked in silence for a few moments before finally reaching the end of the passage, stopping in front of a small wooden door and two unconscious Death Eaters; their masks skewed and crooked, glinting eerily in the light of both wands. Dumbledore stepped around them quickly, pushing open the door so that they re-emerged in the original room with four doors that Harry and Ron had first arrived in. Dumbledore held the door open for Harry and Ron's floating figure, motioning towards the stairs that led up to the night sky –

"Take Mr. Weasley up to the cliff. Fly him up there. You will be strong enough, griffins are incredibly muscular. Take care that he remains concealed under the cloak. Then meet me in the wand room. I am in the first tunnel on the left under the rune _Destined One_." Dumbledore pointed. "Take care that none follow and that you have Godric's sword." Though his tone seemed civil enough, Harry could tell that Dumbledore was still furious with him for his actions. As the older man turned to the tunnel door, disappearing behind it, Harry felt his heart sink. It was his fault. All of it. Once again he'd fallen prey to Voldemort's trap. Only this time it was worse, because he'd been warned repeatedly of it.

He morphed into his griffin animagus, lifting Ron's limp form into the sky with little difficulty, his talons hooked around Ron's arms. With a few quick flaps of his powerful wings they soared upwards, past the stairwell and onto the small plateau of Gwynneth's Aerie, the wind ruffling his feathers and the moon still shining brightly above them. Harry laid Ron against the rock wall of the mountain, anchoring the clock atop him with some rocks to prevent the wind from carrying it off. Harry gave Ron a quick glance, praying for his safety … for his life – and the flew back down the stairwell into the depths of the mountain, morphing back into his human form halfway there, landing lightly on his feet and hurrying down the tunnel Dumbledore had just disappeared on.

Once more, he unsheathed Godric's sword and lit up his wand, hurrying down until he reached a small room with roughly hewn walls that seemed to loom over him, dimly lit with a few flickering magical torches. In the center of the room there stood a huge podium, a good six feet in height, carved in the shape of a winged lion, its jaws held open in one mighty, everlasting and silent roar. Two slim boxes rested atop the podium, one was dark…made of rosewood and engraved with a celtic knot border, the other was of lighter wood … birch … with a border of what was either feathers or leaves – Harry couldn't tell. Dumbledore stood in front of this podium, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"These are the wands, Harry. These are the last Heirlooms of Godric and Rowena."

Harry looked sharply at Dumbledore. Something was wrong. There was something strange about his voice … something greedy. The old man looked over at him,

"Well?"

Harry stared. Dumbledore looked back at him, his eyes gleaming … red. An explosion of white hot pain erupted in Harry's scar, grinding him into the floor, a strangled yell tearing out of his throat. Something sharp was driving through him…slicing him open…he tasted bile and blood at the same time, and his whole body seemed to be roasting in the confounded flames of all the damned souls on earth. He shouted, screamed, and tore at anything within reach – but above all this, more painful than anything else, was the vicious and horrible laughter that sliced through him – the fiery voice that enveloped his mind –

_Fool. And to think, people once thought you would be my doom. Curiously enough, it turned out to be quite the opposite. _You_ became my greatest boon. You are my weapon now Harry – the very weapon that I will use to destroy you and your world. You cannot stop me, because I've already begun it. You shall end in flames, Potter, and I will be there, feeding the fire. But before that glorious day, the day when I kill the last of any foolish hopes … the day when my people shall rule … I will force you to watch as I kill your friends one by one. Starting with Mr. Weasley. The potion I gave him was a poison, Harry, poison in its most pure form – it will begin to consume him from the inside out in a few short minutes. Then I will kill Miss Granger, that foolish girl with whom you thought you might save the world. She has already been captured, along with Mr. Malfoy. They will both die in the same manner, Cruciatus, driven mad and beyond life by their own beloved minds. And then it will be your time-!_

Harry let out such a savage roar of pain, hatred, and anger that everything else vanished in a swirling cloud of smoke. He hurled Gryffindor's sword towards the hideous monster that had deceived him … betrayed him, cursing savagely as the nimble wraith dodged the blade, sending it ricocheting off one of the nearest walls in a shower of sparks – aiming his wand at Harry instead,

"_Crucio!_"

"_Amore Infinite!_"

Harry dodged the hissing spell of his opponent, glaring at his wand as nothing happened. Nothing _could_ happen. He was full of hate and passion, nothing pure. This only made him angrier, and he roared out incantation after incantation, his fury heightening as the mock Dumbledore managed to evade his every curse.

"_Imperio!_"

Harry ducked from the hex, slamming into the podium, the nearest wand box tottering uncertainly atop the roaring lion. Harry suddenly remembered why he had come. He reached upwards, about to grab the box, only to be thwarted by a well aimed curse,

"_CRUCIO_!"

He ignored the voice, his fingers trembling as a fresh wave of pain enveloped him, causing all of his muscles to contract and tighten with the fresh spell. He collapsed in various contortions of pain, his teeth slicing into his lips, causing them to bleed even more, as he sought to prevent from screaming. His opponent rushed towards the podium, grabbing the closest box, ripping it open – Harry thrust outwards with his wand,

"_STUPEFY!_"

Dumbledore was thrown backwards, into the wall, a heavy gash appearing on his forehead … except it wasn't his forehead anymore. He was changing … morphing … into some _thing_. Balding patches appeared across the head, it began to shrink, a silvery hand appeared … rat like features began to protrude, watery eyes stared back at him …

Harry stared in shock. Peter Pettigrew. For a moment they both looked at each other, and then the box's lid fell open and a heavy oak wand clatter onto the floor, rolling towards Pettigrew. Harry sprang up from his position on the rocky floor, bashing his knee as he stumbled upwards on a jutting rock. As the pain lanced down his leg he made a dive for the wand, even as Pettigrew lunged for it as well.

There was a moment's scrambling and Pettigrew's long, rat-like nails scratched down Harry's wrist, breaking the skin, leaving long red marks and small droplets of blood. Harry ignored the pain, grabbing at the wand, missing it by a hairsbreadth. Pettigrew stood up, triumphant, the wand held aloft in his right hand, grinning maniacally.

With a savage roar Harry sprang forwards again, not even thinking as he fixed his eyes on the wand. He couldn't let it go, not when he was this close to saving them. He had to get the wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" He exclaimed, aiming at Pettigrew. The spell would have hit him, but the ratlike man quickly ducked aside, the spell hitting the wall instead.

"_ACCIO GODRIC'S WAND!_" Harry bellowed loudly. The wand slipped out of Pettigrew's fingers and into Harry's own in slow motion, the light of the torches flickering across its still finely oiled surface. Harry's fingers tightened around it involuntarily, conforming perfectly to its smooth form. Pettigrew's eyes bugged, and an expression of fear and failure swept over him … a moment passed and then two things happened at once.

Gold and red sparks flew around Harry, and a strong wind swept through the room, whispers hissing all around him, the remnants of long departed spirits and souls, warning him –

"Get the wand of Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry."

"Retrieve the second wand – now!"

"Save your friend, two Death Eaters are making for him now!"

"Return to Hogwarts, Harry, they need you…"

The voices faded out as quickly as they had come, and the sparks gradually diminished to nothing more than flecks of dust in the torchlight. Harry slowly lowered Godric's wand, reaching for the second case – lying abandoned on the podium. It seemed odd, he couldn't help but feel, that Pettigrew was no longer trying to stop him. Perhaps it was that thought, more than anything else, that made Harry hesitate; look back at Wormtail … see what was wrong. He froze.

Pettigrew's eyes had burned red again, the small man's frame writhing uncontrollably in the torchlight, convulsing silently on the floor. His hands rose up in the air, one silver, one flesh, each bending grotesquely in an effort to escape the horrendous pain … and then he screamed.

It made Harry's skin crawl; goose bumps rose on Harry's neck … the horrifying screams of a dying man filled the room, reverberating off the walls and podium, onto the floor, racking and grating against Harry's ears … driving him mad. He grabbed at the second box, feeling the wand shake inside of it, and ran for the tunnel leading back out, Pettigrew's screams chasing him from the room…

.xxxxxxx.

Harry reached the small plateau Ron lay on not a moment too soon. Two Death Eaters had just reached him, taken off the rocks, and were about to unveil him.

"_STUPEFY!_" Harry roared. Both Death Eaters fell to the rocky ground with two heavy thuds. Harry ran to Ron, his eyes blazing with fear and pain when he saw the condition his friend was in. Voldemort had spoken true. Ron's face was ridden with pain, his whole body was convulsing, though he seemed to be unconscious still. A thin trickle of blood leaked out of his mouth. With an almighty roar Harry morphed into the griffin, lifting Ron up into the air and apparating just outside of the Hogwarts grounds … taking off to the skies, headed for the Astronomy Tower where bright flashes of light were still erupting sporadically, accompanied by shouts and screams.

He landed atop the crenellations a few minutes later to find the tower completely abandoned, nothing but a few smoldering stones to reveal a fight had taken place there. Changing back to his bleeding and bruised form, Harry collapsed onto the cold flagstones, Ron landing heavily beside him, the wands clattering onto the stone beside him. Above him, the stars wheeled and began to fade. A cloud was moving in over him, hiding the moon from his view. Harry let out a gasp for air, his breath coming out in white puffs. He was too tired to go on. He'd gotten Ron this far. He couldn't bring him any further … he just couldn't. But he had to. He'd promised Ron he wouldn't leave him. He'd never abandon him … he'd stay with him no matter what he'd said.

Slowly, Harry forced himself upright once more, grabbing a hold of Ron and levitating him with tremendous effort. He set off down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, nearly collapsing several times on the way down from exhaustion. After what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute, Harry reached the main hallway with Ron, heading for the Medical Wing. Another minute passed … then two. He rounded a corner with Ron, his vision fairly swimming as blood trickled down into his eye. He was too tired to even flick it aside. A door opened and a white clad woman stared out at him, letting out an exclamation Harry couldn't understand – running towards them … but it was all wrong now. She shouldn't be running up the wall – across the ceiling. Harry blinked. That was strange. He couldn't see anything anymore, just blackness. Utter dark. Nothingness… … … nothing.

.xxxxxxx.

He woke to bright sunlight and silence, with blurred objects swimming in front of him. He tried to sit up and a sharp pain shot through him – emanating from his left arm. He looked down. Something white and blurry encrusted his wrist. He winced, reaching for his glasses and sliding them over his eyes; looking around clearly for the first time since his arrival at the castle. He was in the Medical Wing. It was 10:16 in the morning, and Ron was lying in the bed next to him, sleeping, his chest bandaged heavily and his eye bruised; a loud snore escaping his mouth. Such a wave of emotion swept through Harry that at that moment he felt as if he could scream for joy. Ron was alive – well, _living_! It was all he could do to prevent himself jumping from his bed and waking up Ron at that very moment. Instead, he forced himself to remove his gaze from Ron's bed and survey his own injuries instead.

His left wrist was broken it would seem, though why Madam Pomfrey hadn't fixed it yet he didn't know, and the whole of his body was covered in aches and pains, but for the most part he was fine, if only a little tired. He looked around and did a double take. Hermione was lying in the bed next to him, her face pale and drawn, her eyes shut tightly, a tiny groan escaping her colorless lips and her left arm wrapped in loose straps of linen, graying at the edges.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

She started, opening her eyes and looking over at him. The emotions that crossed her face were dramatic and almost frightening, her voice quivering with feeling. "Harry!"

He nodded slowly, and she pushed herself upright, coughing uncontrollably for a few moments against the pillow after the exertion. "Harry." Her voice had gone cold, all the happiness at seeing him having vanished like dew in the morning sun to be replaced with raw hurt and anger. He couldn't help but wince, though he knew he deserved her resentment.

"Hermione I-!" he began in cracked tones.

"Do I mean _nothing_ to you?" She hissed, "Does our _friendship_ mean nothing to you!"

"Hermione that's _why_ I couldn't bring you-!" He started. Again, she cut him off.

"I would have thought that after everything we've been through you would have at least respected me enough to give me a choice. That you would have been thoughtful enough to tell me the truth. That you would have cared enough to let me know where you went – to actually try to stop yourself from making the dumbest mistake of your life!" Her eyes flashed bitterly in the morning light, and Harry stared at her, unable to even defend his actions anymore. He couldn't. Not after everything he'd just gone through. Not after what it had very nearly cost him.

She narrowed her eyes, her expression drawn and taunt. "So what was it, Mr. Potter, what in this whole world could have possibly made you think I shouldn't go with you and Ron? What cemented _his_ right to go and destroyed mine – what could have possibly _merited_ your actions?"

"Hermione, I…" Harry looked away, unable to match her gaze. "…I was dumb. Stupid."

"Oh I think we all figured that out." She said nastily, her tone cold and unforgiving.

He stared at her. She'd never once spoken to him like that before. _Just like you never tried to cut her out of your life before_, he told himself. He sighed. "I dreamed you died." She gave a mirthless laugh, which turned into a fit of coughing. It cut through Harry like a knife. Worse than Cruciatus ever could or had.

"Hermione I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She shook her head. "Sorry that you were dumb enough to fall for the same thing all over again, even after Dumbledore specifically told you it was a trap – or sorry that I found out?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to give you a choice." He replied. She stopped just as she started to open her mouth to tell him off, her expression shocked. He continued.

"I'm … it just, it … it _scared_ me, Hermione," he began, hoping that through a few feeble words he could convey his tumbled emotions and reasonings to her. "It seemed _real_. It started out like a normal dream, and I really thought it would come true – and I couldn't let it. I considered telling Dumbledore, but everything happened so quickly and…" Harry trailed off. "I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

Hermione sighed, looking away from him. He watched her from the corner of his eye. Some moments passed before she spoke again, her voice harsh from her cough –

"Well, your intentions … if not your actions … were pure, Harry. But that's not always enough. Harry, you don't see this but everything you do impacts someone else and…" she broke off, shaking her head.

Harry looked away, taking in the rest of the Medical Wing. A few more beds were occupied. Ginny Weasley was lying across the room, sleeping contentedly, a jumble of potions on the table beside her, and Neville was sleeping beside her. But something was wrong.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, a sick feeling tightening his stomach. Hermione looked back over at him slowly.

"That's just it Harry."

"What's just it?"

"They hit him, and no one knows with what…or even _how_." Her voice was cracked, broken again. "They hit him because he was standing in front of me."

Harry stared at her, unable to form words, and she quickly looked away. "But-he's…he's under _Fidelis_ – how could they-?"

Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them at that moment, her arms laden with a huge bottle of red liquid, her face drawn into a worried expression. She stopped.

"Potter! Granger! You're awake!" She dumped the potion on the table in between their beds, hastily sitting down to lean over Hermione and place her hand on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Hermione said in the same cracked tones. Madam Pomfrey eyed her.

"You'll be needing a Pepper Up Potion and a Sleeping Draught before I let you out of here." She turned to Harry. "And you. I'll need you to be in here for at least two days more."

"Two days!" Harry exclaimed.

She eyed him angrily. "Yes, Mr. Potter, and if you disrupt my patients again with such loud exclamations I'll make it three. Now show me that wrist."

Harry allowed her to lift his arm begrudgingly, and she rasied her wand, muttering a few indiscernible words under her breath. Sparks flew, and the bone in his wrist began to move, painfully and slowly towards the broken fragment. Harry bit his lip, trying hard not to grimace, and after a few more seconds of excruciating pain, the bones were finally conjoined again. Madam Pomfrey gave his wrist a last tap and then lowered her wand,

"Alright Potter – test it for me!"

He raised his arm gingerly, moving all five of his finger and rotating his wrist easily. She smiled. "Good. Now for that bruise and the rest of you." She leaned in closer and began to aim spell after spell at him. Mainly he just closed his eyes and let her work, not wanting to have to wince every time sparks flew within millimeters of his eyes, and after several minutes, the magic finally stopped. Madam Pomfrey leaned back.

"There. Almost good as new."

Harry raised a hand to what had once been a painfully slit open lip. The blood had completely vanished and his lip mended. He smiled.

"Thanks."

Madam Pomfrey eyed him for a moment. "Well you're not getting out of here if that's what you were hoping. You'll have the same as Miss Granger, in heavier draughts, and you'll be getting out a day after. Just be thankful you're not in Mr. Weasley's shoes." She added as Harry's face twisted into a grimace of distaste. He sobered, looking over at Ron.

"He'll get better though?"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "The only reason why he's not in St. Mungo's is because they'd ask questions – questions that we can't afford to give them answers to… according to Minerva." She said quietly, looking swiftly at Harry as if he could shed light on the subject. Harry ignored her glance.

"So we could lie! If Ron needs to be there he should be!"

Madam Pomfrey glared at him, and Harry remembered only then that he'd broken the No Raised Voices Mr. Potter Rule. "Be quiet, Potter. I am perfectly able to deal with Mr. Weasley's condition," she snapped. "The poison that had been injected into his veins was a horrid but well known one. I had the antidote in my closet and gave it to Mr. Weasley as soon as he arrived with the aid of Horace Slughorn. _Sectumsempra_ proved harder to deal with than the poison, and it was with Severus' aid that Mr. Weasley was healed of those wou-!"

"Snape!" Harry growled. "_He's_ here!"

"Potter!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in a shrill whisper, her beady eyes flashing dangerously from Harry to the other patients.

"Harry, please-!" Hermione whispered quietly from behind him. Harry ignored them both, ripping the covers off his bed and standing upright in his bloodstained robes. For a moment, the room cartwheeled before him, then it righted himself. He began to stalk towards the doors of the Medical Wing.

"Potter, you come back here this instant-!"

Harry slammed the door shut behind him, ignoring the earsplitting headache this caused him, heading straight for the Headmistresses' office, where he knew Snape would be, informing McGonagall and Dumbledore of his foolishness, of his rash actions, his lack of foresight…

Harry clenched his fists, ignoring the blood that leaked from his broken skin where his nails drove through. _Snape_ was their spy. _Snape_ was the reason Voldemort knew. The reason he knew about Dumbledore, Malfoy, the Heirlooms…_everything_. Snape and no one else. He'd proved his true colors the year before, and no one had believed his actions then. What would it take for the Order to finally believe Snape was a Death Eater through and through? He'd already killed someone!

Harry halted in front of the gargoyle, his face in a glower. "Love ever pure!" He snapped. The gargoyle grated upwards, allowing him entrance to the spiraling staircase concealed behind it. He jumped onto it and slowly moved upwards, his hands bleeding painfully and unnoticed in his anger. As soon as he reached the landing he jumped off the stairs, pounding angrily on the office door, ignoring the hushed voices he could hear within and the sudden silence when they heard him knock. A few chairs grated aside…footsteps…and the door opened to reveal McGonagall, her face pursed with worry. She stopped at the sight of him, bleeding and glaring on her doorstep.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" She asked, unable to hide the surprise on her face. Harry pushed past her, glancing around the room. Aberforth, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"You!" He exclaimed, pointing at Snape furiously. Snape turned to look at him, his face twisted into its customary snarl.

"Potter."

"You traitor!" Harry roared angrily, making to launch himself at Snape. McGonagall grabbed him and held him back with an iron like grip. Both Dumbledores stared at him. Snape smirked.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded as Harry twisted out of her reach.

"He betrayed us! He led me and Ron into a trap! He's the reason Ron nearly died!" He bellowed, feeling such anger and hate rise up in him he scarcely could think. "_He's_ the spy!"

"Harry."

Harry ignored the voice, venting his rage and fear instead. He'd been so close to losing Ron that night, so close to failing entirely and losing everyone…

"Harry."

He opened his eyes and stared as a cool hand rested on his shoulder. Dumbledore.

"Harry, Severus is no spy."

"But-!" Harry started, needing to explain his convoluted thoughts, convince this foolish old man that he was wrong –

"… and I will not hear such talk in my company again. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, he's-!"

"_Do you understand me_?" Dumbledore asked severely. Harry looked into his eyes.

"Yes sir," he growled, not even remotely mean it as he stared angrily back at him. Dumbledore released his grip on Harry's shoulder, eyeing him.

"You went to Gwynneth's Aerie tonight, I presume?"

"Yes," Harry muttered, glaring at Snape who easily returned the favor.

"And did you procure the Heirlooms."

"Yes."

"How did Mr. Weasley sustain his injuries?"

"We ran into Death Eaters. They were waiting for us because the spy gave them our location," Harry said, his voice rising angrily, "we'd walked into a trap. They hit Ron with Sectumsempra in the effort to get me to open the doors. Then I ran into Pettigrew, who was disguised as you…" Everyone in the room shared shocked and worried expressions at this and Harry continued as if nothing had occurred. "And then I think Voldemort possessed him briefly because my scar exploded and his eyes glowed red. We fought over the wands and I got them. Oh, and Voldemort entered my mind and told me he was going to torture Hermione and Malfoy until they turned insane, poison Ron, and burn me to death." Harry finished, his eyes fairly blazing with anger, his hands clenching even tighter if it was possible, giving Snape a death stare. "And he nearly succeeded. He only failed because I managed to beat Pettigrew and get to Ron before it was too late. But he still got Malfoy."

There was a long silence in the office, and then McGonagall spoke, her voice shaking. "How is this possible?"

Dumbledore let out a deep breath of air, and held up his hand as he turned to look at her. "If you will be so kind as to wait, Minerva. I need to speak with Harry." He looked over towards Harry as he said this, his eyes tired, "If you will." He motioned towards the door. Harry walked towards it sullenly, Dumbledore behind him, and clenched his fists. The door closed gently behind Dumbledore, and they stood out on the stairwell landing, looking at each other.

"You say Pettigrew had been Polyjuiced to appear as me."

Harry nodded, and Dumbledore passed a hand over his face. "It is as I had feared."

Harry turned to look at him sharply. The old man was tired again, feeble…exposed. It felt strange, alien, and to Harry it was despicable. He looked away.

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I had suspected it for a long time."

"Suspected what?" Harry demanded impatiently.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Harry, listen to me."

"I am – but you won't return the favor!" Harry exclaimed. "We already _know_ who's responsible for this! It's _Snape_! He tried to kil-!"

"_Harry_."

He stopped, his mouth hanging open, as Dumbledore's voice cut over his, cold and strong. The light blue eyes had become shards of ice, and Harry was reminded of who he spoke to. This was Albus Dumbledore, the only man Voldemort had ever feared, his mentor and teacher alike…not a man to be taken lightly. Harry closed his mouth and look stoically away as Dumbledore began to speak,

"I will not hear such talk again. And should an occasion like this arise again, during which you attempt to bring up that same argument I shall have to ask you to leave. I do not spend my hours with you to listen as you rant your hatred for Snape. I spend them with you because you are our hope and because I care for you, but if this is all you can offer us perhaps it is wasted."

The chastisement was gentle yet strong, and it hurt Harry more than any tirade he had ever heard from Snape. He slowly unclenched his fists and loosened his clenched jaw.

"I'm sorry. I won't speak of it again, sir." He muttered apologetically.

"Thank you, Harry, and I hope you will remain true to that promise."

Again, Harry felt his guilt sweep over his face, and he looked away. Dumbledore appeared not to notice however, and began to speak in urgent tones,

"Harry, Draco Malfoy was attacked with an unknown jinx tonight."

"I know. Hermione told me." Harry replied without even thinking.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Then you know she was hit as well?"

Harry felt the same hopelessness and chill that he felt whenever the dementors drew near sweep through him, panic gripping his heart. "What?"

Dumbledore eyed him gravely. "It is nothing to worry about, Harry, I do not think she realized she was hit. Minerva was there and saw the exchange. Fortunately, the spell missed her by all but a brief hit on her left elbow. With the aid of Horace and Severus the arm was spared. She is beyond harm, though I imagine she will experience a slight numbing and pain in that arm whenever she taxes it too highly. But that is not why I wished to speak with you."

Harry looked over at him, still recovering from the shock of this new revelation. "What?"

"Draco lies incapacitated in Number 17 at the moment, courtesy of the Order's spy, and we do not know when or _if_ he will awaken. Harry, the things you have just told me of symbolize a grave step towards the final battle."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked numbly, barely hearing his own voice. It seemed impossible that so much devastation could occur in so little time…

"I always knew that at some point Voldemort would learn of my continued life, though as to the origin of it, I believe he remains in the dark. I also knew he would learn of Mr. Malfoy's existence, and eventually he will also discover the new quarters."

"Then that would mean the spy is one of those we trust," Harry said slowly, his thoughts settling on Snape once more.

"Yes, unfortunately, you are correct, Harry."

"Then what do we do?"

Dumbledore took a breath and looked steadily at him, drawing Harry's gaze back onto his face and away from the floor. "You keep all information guarded, and share it with no one. Anything you hear in the presence of the Order cannot be told to anyone, even if it is Ron or Hermione." As Harry opened his mouth to protest, Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "I do not doubt their loyalty to you, Harry, I merely trust in the saying that walls have ears. If they are to know what you know, they must be present unless I specifically tell you to inform them. But most importantly Harry, I need you to keep an eye out for anyone that might have a hand in the information leak."

"So you want me to spy on my friends."

"No. I only want to think before you act, Harry. Do not let something slip just for a smile or a laugh."

"I never have."

Dumbledore didn't answer him, and instead changed the conversation. "There is one more thing, Harry."

"What?"

"While I cannot hope to predict Voldemort's next actions, I would imagine he would be enraged at his failure this evening, especially when victory was so close to his grasp. It would be safe to presume that regardless of inside information or not, his next move would be directly on you and your friends. Keep them close."

Harry nodded, "I had already thought of that."

"Good, and Harry, before you go…" Dumbledore added as Harry turned for the stairs, "… there _is_ reason to keep them close."

Harry looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you and your friends did not seem to understand the importance of that statement all the other times I told you it. Which was made horribly obvious when you and Mr. Weasley abandoned Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy on the tower with Death Eaters about Hogwarts."

Harry looked at him, "I know, sir. It was a mistake."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, staring straight at him. "I know you understand Harry, but to make sure you understand this I will tell you what I have not yet told the others. This is not to be repeated to anyone else."

"Voldemort has enlisted the aid of those we had not forseen him using. Vampires."

Harry couldn't stop his eyes widening and a cold hand from gripping his heart. "Vampires?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied gravely. "There was a vampires at Hogwarts the night the Order and Hogwarts were attacked. I do not know her name, her age or her reasoning for joining Voldemort, all I know is that she _has_. And her mission could not be clearer." Dumbledore paused, watching Harry sadly. "Our enemies are strong and bloodthirsty, Harry. But I believe that if we remain true to ourselves and do not allow doubt and fear to gnaw away at our reserve that we will outlast them." He paused and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"All you have to do is worry about keeping Ron and Hermione close beside you. I do not want to hear anything more of you leaving either of them behind in the hopes of saving them. You will only put them in more danger by doing so. Find the Horcruxes and prepare for the battle with Voldemort. Leave the rest to the Order."

Harry didn't answer, for there was something more that was bothering him, something he had to say. "Who was…who was on guard the night we were attacked?"

"Nymphadora, Fred, and George. It was their first real mission, meant to be a simple one."

"And?" Harry pressed, hardly wanting to know the answer as the hand on his heart tightened and wrenched at him.

"They are all fine, Harry. They were stunned and jinxed heavily but they will leave on happily for many years."

Harry nodded, feeling relief sweep through him at the news. Life without the twins and Tonks would be unbearable indeed. He turned to go, but paused as Dumbledore called after him,

"Remember what I said Harry."

"I will." And this time, he truly meant it.

**A/N:**

**Well if any week out of the past year has been a hard one, this was it. I will refer to it as "crunch" time from now on. Just kidding. I'll probably never refer back to it. But to spare you all the grisly details of the last 168 hours of my life and myself the time, I'll skip to the replies.**

**Quidditchstar2291:** Herm, well I guess this answered that review, save the last part. Hermy's not done quiet yet if all continues according to plan… hinthint

**Eskaybe4:** Thank you, I've very much enjoyed writing it, thought I am ashamed to admit the long lapse in updates due to said grisly week -- which is not quite over but will be on Sat.

**grannyHPfan:** Hermy's 'What For': she's done with Harry for the moment, though I might bring it up again for dramatic purposes at later points, I'm still deciding… Rings & Other Escape Routes: well, if Harry had been thinking properly which he wasn't and had tried his ring, he would have found that the seal on the chamber prevented portkeys due to the very similar nature of the two rooms. Levitation Charms in the Place of Unlocking Charms (aka: my typos): well, as stated in the parenthesis, I have typo issues. I should get a sticker and put it on my desk: "typo queen". Seriously. Thank you for pointing that out, I'll see if I can fix it without losing all my reviews…

**Goldenwing.17:** Spying: I'll continue to beg the 4th, even though I know it drives everyone crazy, although I will say I lurve the idea. It's incredibly original, and so far I think you've been the first to bring it up.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Importance of Runes over Div.: exactly. Underachievers. Tsk, tsk, tsk… Muggle Tech. : hey, not everything we do is useless, as even wizards have to admit… lol. Spies: Sorry to disappoint you, but Harry's still on about Snape. In terms of Ron: Yes, the "ickle" boy (tribute to forge) will be alright, though perhaps a little scarred. Sorry for the rushed review, but the head ache seems to be growing and I still have to make some dumb dessert on top of all the other homework and – will. not. list. evil. week. Sorry, I seem to have a problem going on tangents. Thnks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Veela: not quite, though I think the guessing will start soon enough… Spies: sorry, can't say! (apologetic face) Character Deaths: Hmm…we'll find out soon enough. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**FanFictionAugy:** Spies: Well, the spy will be revealed at the end of the story; sorry to drag it out. :( Dumbledore: well, we'll find out soon hinthint, though I can't reveal anything just yet as it would kill the suspense I'm building. Sirius: well, I do love his character, and yes, JKR has stated he'll be back, but now I'm too far along in the fic to change the plot, and he...sadly...wasn't in it when I start, so no. Unfortunately, though I do love him, he can't be there. Relationships: yes, the arguing was a tad bit overly present, but I'm trying (as you said) to portray the tension and nervousness that they all feel during the war, on top of the already tense relaitonship with Ron/Hermione, which has been multiplied with their newly discovered romance. In terms of Harmony v. Heron: well actually, I'm ecstatic that you like my fic! I did have one other R/Hr shipper, but I don't think he/she is reading anymore, or at least, they're not reviewing. But anyways. Thanks for reviewing!

**pstibbons:** probably not, and though it might seem like a good idea, it _is_ JKR's series, and she has the right to do what she wants with it, whether it makes sense or no. I know that I'll be buying DH, though as I think I've already mentioned, I'll read all but the last page... 37 review: no, I _don't_ hate my reviewers, I just don't want to rush things. I'm sorry you think that I am, and on a normal day I'd go on to describe why I do what I do with this fic, but right now I'm not feeling well at all and have to hurry. Thank you for your review.

**clichE10:** Thanks, and I do agree with your reasons, and I especially agree with #3. Harry's only called three girls "pretty": Cho (3rd - 5th), Ginny (5th - ?), and Hermione (4th - ?). Two out of these three have been proved to be romantic. I eagerly await the third. :)

**Sorry to all my reviewers for the rush. I think I'm getting ill. (dramatic face and pause). But Spicy Hot V8 will save the day, as it always does… now I sound like a commercial. Until the next update –**

**.LuvFantasy. **


	41. Ch 41: Questionable Intelligence

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty One: Questionable Intelligence**

Harry was released from the Medical Wing two days later, to which he found himself alone in the Heads' Common Room, Hermione's condition having taken a turn for the worse the day previous, and Madam Pomfrey refusing even the mention of her leaving. He sat down to dinner in the Great Hall that night, feeling oddly out of place. Around him, the Gryffindors gave him quizzical and assessing glances. Word had spread quickly that he and Ron had not been present for the attack. He tried to avoid the glances and somewhat cold stares, slipping onto the bench beside Neville and Ginny, who had both been released that same day with only minor scratches to testament their involvement in the siege.

"Hey," he said, sitting between them both. Neville scooted over to make room. Ginny nodded in acknowledgement of his presence. Long silence dragged out between them, and Harry quietly lifted his fork, pushing his food awkwardly around on his plate.

"Where were you?" Neville finally asked, avoiding Harry's glance – but Harry didn't need to see his eyes to note the accusatory tone in his voice. Neville quickly bowed his head, his face turning scarlet, but his question hanging, unanswered, in the air.

"Gwynneth's Aerie," Ginny said, perhaps a little too coldly, not looking at Harry either.

Harry didn't know what to say in reply as Neville looked over at him. "What were you doing there?"

"It had to be done," Harry said quickly, cutting in before Ginny could give away anything more. "And I had no idea that I was leaving you all in danger. I'm sorry."

Neville didn't answer, and Ginny gave a snort, finishing the rest of her pumpkin juice in one gulp and swinging her legs over the bench. She walked off without another word to Harry. Neville, on the other hand, continued to stare at his food, too undecided to move.

"I'm sorry, Neville." Harry tried. "I just – I can't _tell_ you what I was doing. You understand that, don't you?"

Neville turned to look over at him, his round face firm and hard for what was probably the first time in his life. "No, I don't. We're all fighting for the same cause, we're all laying down our lives … it'd just be nice if we could all start off on the same playing field."

"Neville-!" Harry started, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice; but Neville too had already stood up from the bench and took off in the direction Ginny had gone. Harry watched him go, feeling the old anger of being misunderstood sweep through him. He couldn't tell them. Not after what Dumbledore just made him promise. He turned back to his plate to feel similar stares of curiosity or anger from the other Gryffindors. Quite suddenly he no longer had any appetite.

Harry stood up from the bench, stalking off in the direction of the Medical Wing, hoping that Ron or Hermione would be awake. As he walked down the imposing walls of the castle, the portraits watched him with solemn eyes, seeming to bore through his very soul, judging him with their imperious gazes. It was all he could do to prevent himself from breaking into a run and vanishing further down the hall. He finally turned the corner and entered the Medical Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up as he entered, having just finished spooning potion into Ron's mouth. Ron gagged when he saw Harry, spluttering out between mouthfuls,

"Harry!" He tried to sit up, but Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down fiercely, standing up and heading for Harry, a hard glint in her eye.

"Potter!" She hissed, "What do you think you're-?"

But Harry couldn't focus on what she was saying. Ron's face was breaking into a grin, and Harry felt a smile tugging at his own. He was awake, for the first time in three days…

Harry ignored her and took the seat next to Ron's bed. Behind him, Madam Pomfrey gave a huge harrumph and stalked off in the other direction.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked, looking Ron over. His chest was still covered in white bandages, through which Harry could see the red crusts of blood scabs. Ron grinned as he followed Harry's gaze.

"Reckon I've got some scars of my own now, eh?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's statement, and his eyes wandered over to Hermione's bed. She was sleeping, her hair tussled and knotted, her eyes shut against the morning light. Ron watched Harry closely.

"She hasn't woken up at all – least not while I've been conscious."

Harry started, unaware that Ron had been watching him. "Oh – er… you don't know what's wrong with her then?"

Ron pushed himself up against the pillows, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "No. But I did hear Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall talking. They were mentioning something about an unknown magical effect…" he shrugged, "I dunno. They stopped as soon as they found out I was awake."

Harry nodded slowly, "Oh."

Silence fell between them and then Ron said, "So…did you get them?"

"What?" Harry asked, starting from his reverie.

"The wands."

"Yeah."

"So, what happened…after I got … hit?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I killed Bellatrix-"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, starting.

"Amore Infinite," Harry answered. Ron nodded and relaxed, trying to suppress a grimace at the pain he had caused himself at the sudden movement. Harry continued, skipping over Ron's near scrape with death at the hands of Pettigrew. "…and then I got the wands." He finished.

"So … Voldemort knows about Dumbledore," Ron finished.

Harry nodded. "It looks like it, yes."

"And he has a vampire…that was the girl we saw when we were leaving." Harry nodded again. "And they got Malfoy and Hermione with the same curse."

"Yeah. But," Harry broke off, staring at Hermione again. "Dumbledore said she'd be okay – that they'd saved her arm and …" he shook his head and looked away, feeling Ron's eyes following him.

"Harry."

He looked over at him, dreading what Ron would ask him. But he was spared, instead, Ron merely looked at him for a few seconds, muttering a little dryly,

"Just don't let Lavender in to see me."

Harry smiled, "I'll do my best." He stood up, checking his watch. "Hey, I've got to go. It's Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron nodded, "Bring me something good to eat from lunch, will you? This medical food could pass for Neville's potion remnants."

Harry bit back a laugh, sobering at the mention of Neville. "I'll keep it in mind." Ron turned over on to his side, biting his lip to prevent a cough,

"Thanks."

Harry nodded and hurried from the room, doubling back to the Heads' room for his school things before taking off in the direction of Krum's classroom; skidding to a halt as the doors opened in time to reveal their slightly duck-footed and round shouldered professor, his jet black eyes glinting across all of their upturned faces. Harry noticed with a start that a long slash mark ran along his features, spreading from his left eye and crossing over his nose to end near the right corner of his lip in a bloody clot. Clearly, Krum had also been present on the Astronomy Tower, defending Hogwarts.

"Velcome, class. Come in." He commanded, sounding a little hoarse. Wordlessly, they all shuffled in, taking their seats one by one. Harry returned to his customary chair in the center of the room where he usually sat with Hermione. It felt odd not to see her already there, papers spread across the desk – ink stains on her knuckles, already scribbling away furiously the lesson plans for the day. Wordlessly, he opened his books and took out some parchment for notes, not sure where to start. He'd never really _taken_ notes before.

Krum walked to the front of the room, where a huge cage sat upon the front desk, covered in a heavy black cloth labeled with four red x's. Two other cages stood on either side of it, covered similarly, both with five red x's across them. The farthest cage to the left gave a violent rattle and loud hissing permeated the room, which immediately seemed to enrage the other two cages, which began to rock back and forth as well. Krum rapped them each smartly with his wand, silencing them all. He looked out at the class,

"Who – bazed on the knowledge you can glean from thiz room – can tell me vat iz in these cages?"

Long silence dragged out, and Harry tried to shake off the image of Hermione practically falling from her chair, her face alight with anticipation, her hand scraping the ceiling of the room in her effort to show off her knowledge.

"Yez – Macmillian!" Krum barked. Harry started. Behind him, Ernie began to speak,

"Well, on the first day you told us the lesson plan, and according to it we'll be beginning our study of dangerous creatures today. The types that are used by dark wizards. I'm guessing that you have a dragon in one of those cages, a sphinx in another, and…" he paused, thinking. Krum interrupted him.

"Very good Ernie, but not good enough. I _do_ haff a dragon though," he removed the left cage's cover with a flourish, revealing a small dragon with scarlet scales and bright golden eyes. It spat out small flames and sparks, revealing its young age. Nearly everyone in the class flinched. Harry merely stared at it, recognizing the reptile from the one he'd seen three years ago. Krum watched him, allowing him a small smile.

"The Chinese Fireball," he announced proudly. "A young von – no more than two veeks old." He walked around the table, ignoring the other two cages as they all began to rattle and shake ominously. The dragon gave another hiss of spitting flame, clawing at the bars of its cage, the tiny leathery wings on its back flapping uselessly in its captivity.

"Who can tell me the bezt vay to neutralize zis dragon?" Krum demanded, pacing throughout the room, looking at each student in turn. Ernie raised his hand.

"Stunning, sir."

"Wrong!" Krum announced. Ernie stared. "Vile that vorks very vell for specially trained wizards in groupz of five or more, it will be useless for a vizard on his own. You must think outside the box, class! Potter!" He rounded on Harry, "Vat vould you suggest?" He demanded, glowering.

"Er…flying, sir?"

Krum's expression darkened. "Wrong again. That vould require a broom, and you could never hope to outrun a dragon in the air. You must assume you are in the vorst possible situation, class. You are alone, with nothing but a vand, and have been set against a dragon. Yes, Thomaz?"

"Sorry," Dean began, sounding a little nervous, "but when are we _ever_ going to go up against a dragon…sir?"

Krum glowered at him for a moment before beginning to pace again. "A very good question, mister Thomas – but von you should already hav an answer for. All ov you are taking thiz class for one reason – you vish to become aurors, correct?"

Murmers of assent emanated throughout the room. Krum ignored them. "And who do you think haz to call in the dragon trainers – who do you think haz to protect the populace vile they vait for those qualified for ze job? The aurorz! You muzt _alvays_ be prepared for the worst, class, that is vy I am teaching you this – understand?"

Again, nods spread throughout the room. Krum continued, "Now. Vat iz the veakest part of a dragon's body?"

"The underbelly, right?" Ernie asked.

"Yes, but how vould you propose to _get_ at a dragon's underbelly, Macmillian?" Krum asked. Ernie blanched,

"Well…maybe if it was flying and…"

"If it vas flying you vould already be dead. Next!" Krum commanded. Ernie shrunk in his chair. Harry raised his hand slowly into the air,

"Potter?"

"The eyes," Harry said simply. Krum nodded,

"Correct. The eyes are vat you should aim for – assuming you hav very good vision. Vat vould you do if you had no glasses, Potter?"

Harry felt his face redden. He'd remembered how helpless he'd been just three night's ago with the Death Eaters. "I'd aim for something easier to hit," he muttered, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Like vat? The scales ov a dragon are near impenetrable."

"Well," Harry tried to think back on his past knowledge. What had the other champions done? "Well, you could try luring it into sleep by music or…"

"It vould never vork. The dragon vould kill you before you pulled out your instrument. This dragon is not _chained_, Potter. Remember that."

At this point, Harry wanted nothing more than to shrink back into his chair and let the interrogation pass onto someone else, but his pride wouldn't let him. He could tell Krum wanted him to get this right, to prove something to him and the class. But what he didn't know.

"Well," Harry tried again. "It's a reptile isn't it? And they're coldblooded. You could try hitting it with a freezing spell-!"

"It vould rebound off the dragon's scales and hit you." Krum turned away from him, heading back up to the board and picking up a piece of chalk, beginning to scrawl across the slate in messy writing, reading aloud as he did so.

"The correct answer vould be to divert the dragon vith a sufficient distraction until the dragon trainers arrived, or until you could hit it in von of the aforementioned areas ov the body. Now," he turned to face them all again, "who can tell me vat to divert a dragon vith?"

"Another dragon?" Dean tried.

"Pervect, save that a dragon is rated class five and that they vould likely go avter you first and then each other. Vat else?"

"Gold – treasure?" Ernie asked.

"An old vive's tale," Krum barked. "The only vay vould be to offer it something no von else can. You see, the only truly _dangerous_ creatures – the vons that death eaters are likely to use – are vons vith conscious thought. In other words, _intelligent_ creatures. Things that can think vor themselves and analyze vich side vould serve them better. And at the heart of every animal is the thirst to survive," at their blank faces he elaborated. "Food. And dragons eat people and other large mammals. Death Eaters offer them thiz, and so the dragons are happy. Therefore, the only vay to beat a dragon – one against one – vould be to attempt conversation, bargaining."

"Dragons can _talk_?" Dean exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. He turned red. "But, they never have before – I mean, they're…_animals_!"

Krum glowered at him. "Mister Thomaz just because you haff had a very _limited_ education on dragons doez not mean you understand them. It is a very little known vact," he continued, turning to face the board again and beginning to write some more, "but a vact all the same. Dragons can speak…only ven they reach a certain age though…and they do it very little, preferring to remain as carnivorous predators only. They like to justify their actions, like many off us do. They haff no problem eating deer, boar, pigs, or any other dumb animal. Humans though, haff alvays been both loved and hated by dragons. Can anyone tell me vy?"

"Maybe because they don't like eating something that can talk back to them," Ernie tried. "It might seem repulsive…almost cannibalistic. I mean, imagine eating a talking pig for breakfast."

"Very good, but the analogy vas unneeded," Krum answered. "That is exactly vy the dragons prefer to remain silent among humans. You are less likely to talk vith an animal you believe to be dumb, and therefore the dragon would suffer no bad conscience vor eating you. Death Eaters though, haff spoken vith dragons – formed an alliance vith them…making our task easier and more difficult at the same time. Ve now know it is possible to speak vith dragons, but they are now also more likely to pick us off, having been promised bounty by the Death Eaters."

Krum dropped the chalk back onto his desk, turning back to the Chinese Fireball baby. "Dragons do not learn to speak until they reach von year ov age. During this year prior, it is best to speak vith the dragon as much as possible, tempt it into joining our side…win its confidence. This is very hard – dragons are very untrustworthy, and bloodthirsty at the same time. You haff to always be on your guard when confronting one, even if you haff known it your whole life. One of our dragon trainers learned this the hard way. He vas vorking with a young dragon under orders of the ministry. It vas a trial case – to see iff ve could ever hope to fight alongside dragons. It is needless to say, the man died vile alone vith the dragon after seven months of companionship vith it. The project vas aborted and the dragon exterminated. Some ov us however, believe that it is still possible to speak with a dragon ven confronted vith it, in an attempt to spare you life." Krum paused, looking over them all. "Vy are you not writing this down?" He demanded.

Immediately, quills were whipped out and inkstands opened, the scratching of quills against parchment sounding throughout the room. Krum began to speak again.

"That being said, I vould like to varn you that the end ov the yar exam vill likely include a dragon, more specifically, this von." Worried whispers rain like mice through the room. Krum held up a hand for silence. "Dragon trainers vill be present should anything go wrong, you vill not be in danger. All I vant to know is how vell you can carry on conversation vith the dragon." He lifted up the black cloth and spread it over the Chinese Fireball's cage, turning to the center one instead and removing the cloth. Harry gave a start. It was a griffin. Krum looked out over the class,

"This is a griffin. The body of a lion and the head ov an eagle, vith vings," he added, "is customary for a male. Vemales haff the body off a cat instead and are much smaller. A griffin is used much like a sphinx – vor guarding treasure, in short, and possesses a very limited intelligence, stretching barely to how it vill obtain its next meal…and exterminating any who stand in its path. A griffin is vicious, like all beasts, and feeds upon raw meat…but can be befriended and domesticated on very rare occasions. That being said, how vould you best neutralize this creature iv facing it alone?"

"A stunning spell," Harry answered automatically, "or a binding jinx."

Krum neither nodded or shook his head. "Maybe, but not exactly the best approach. Griffins haff a remarkable immunity to magic, and it vould take a very vell aimed hex to hurt them. The best vay vould be to distract it vith a meal. Vile the sphinx, a griffin's cousin, is distracted by riddles – the griffin is entertained by the game off, quite simply put: dinner. It loves to toy vith its food, like all cats, and the eagle in it loves the blood avter vords."

"So you throw some raw meat at it?" Dean asked quite bluntly.

"It vould prefer _live_ game, but raw meat vould do." Krum stated, "Assuming of course you had some. If not, the best approach vould be magic." He covered the griffin then, and went to the last cage, the one covered with – like the dragon – five red x's. Ripping off the cloak over the metal wiring, Krum turned to face the class. Everyone let out an inhalation of shock, even Harry. Before them, roaring violently against the sudden light of the room, stood a hideous creature. With the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon, it eyed them all in a bloodthirsty manner, its ivory white fangs gnawing on the iron of its cage.

"The Chimaera," Krum announced. "Highly dangerous and nearly impossible to kill. Only von has ever been dispatched of according to history, and the vizard who killed it died shortly aftervords. Ov all dangerous creatures you vill ever cross that rate this high on the Ministry ov Magic classification, this is perhaps the dumbest. It thinks only ov death and blood, not even pausing to consider vat vould happen if it jumped off a cliff in the hopes off eating a bird. Despite this though, it is a known vizard killer and should never be approached by any – save a qualivied auror or trained and competent vizard who knows how to handle it. It vill not be on your end off the year exam."

Notable sighs of relief sounded throughout the room. Krum ignored them. "The Chimaera has only ever been killed in von manner, haffing only been killed vonce anyvays. It vas beheaded by the vizard according to history, and never heard off again. Ve know that Muggle veapons vork on it. Since this creature is so rare and dangerous, few tests ov magic haff ever been used on it. Off the few that haff, ve know that the Petrificus Totalus and Impediamente spells vork. Any others are subject to failure and should not be attempted."

"What about Avada Kedavra?" Ernie asked. Krum eyed him coldly.

"No good vizard has ever attempted an Unforgiveable on _any_ creature, Mister Macmillian, and I should be ashamed to see the day ven any does."

"So you could only kill it with a sword then?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Krum barked, covering the cage once more, "but that is not encouraged. The Chimaera is vise in only von manner: the art ov killing. It vould be visest to stun it vith Petrificus Totalus and then bring the creature in, or – in a situation of life or death – dispatch off it vonce it has been stunned. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, and at that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As everyone began to pack up their things and hurry out the door, Krum stalked over to Harry's desk, glowering at him –

"I trust Miss Granger is doing better?"

Harry looked at him sharply, "I don't know…she hasn't woken up since I left."

Krum nodded slowly. "I vas there, ven she vas hit," he pointed at his scar unnecessarily. "No von knows vat it vas that they used on her and young Malfoy."

Harry avoided Krum's gaze so that he couldn't see his telltale expression, busying himself in packing up his things instead. "Tell her I hope she feels better…ven she vakes up." Krum finally managed. "She is a good girl and vell loved."

Harry couldn't stop himself from looking up at Krum, unable to keep the jealousy and shock from his features, but it was all unneeded, Krum was not even looking at Harry anymore. His request had been purely platonic. Harry hastily packed up his things, dumping them in his bags, and hastening towards the door. He slipped down the hallway, intent upon heading for Herbology, when he stopped abruptly, a short squat, toad-like woman was stepping out from behind the gargoyle leading to McGonagall's office…followed by the headmistress herself. Harry barely concealed a grimace, stalking over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded coldly, coming to a halt in front of them both. McGonagall eyed him fiercely,

"Potter, that is no way to - !"

"Please, Minerva, let me," came the sickly-sweet girl's voice.

"That is completely unnecessary, Dolores." McGonagall said sharply, eyeing the much shorter woman. "Thank you for your time. Potter, come with me." Harry gave Umbridge one last sour glance before following McGonagall back up to her office, sitting down in the chair before the desk, the headmistress sitting opposite him.

"What did you think you were doing back there, Potter?" McGonagall demanded, the color rising in her cheeks. Harry didn't flinch.

"She has no business here." He stated calmly, not even attempting to keep the anger from his voice.

"That is not your decision to make, Potter."

"I know what she was offering you and I know what she wants in return."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Information on Voldemort – and she wants me to assure the people that they're safe … all thanks to the Ministry."

McGonagall eyed him. "I take it she approached you on the subject previously."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"And you refused her, because you did not wish to engage in dishonorable activities," she concluded. Harry nodded. McGonagall let out a sigh, taking off her glasses and running a weary hand over her forehead.

"Harry," she shook her head, "things aren't always as simple as they seem."

"So you agreed to her demands," Harry stated coldly, "you agreed _for_ me."

"No I did not, Potter," McGonagall snapped. "I would never do such a thing. What I learned today is not for you to hear, nor is it your business, Potter."

"We're fighting for the same things aren't we?" Harry countered, "I have just as much a right to know as you."

McGonagall's nostrils flared, and Harry knew he'd gone too far. "Potter, you are _not_ a member of the Order. Do not assume that you can take on the knowledge we maintain without the risks involved."

"As if I haven't gone through just as much danger," Harry exclaimed, "and yet I don't even _merit_ an account of what it was for, why I'm even _trying_ to do this!"

"That is not true, Potter, and I think it's time you took the time to look around you – rather than just at yourself. We tell you what you _have_ to know, anything else would only put you in more danger-!"

"As if having Voldemort bent upon my destruction isn't bad enough," Harry snapped.

"I did not necessarily mean it would put you in more danger from the Dark Lord." McGonagall interrupted sharply. Harry stared at her.

"I don't understand what you mean," Harry said bluntly.

"Nor do you need to."

"So you're saying…_Umbridge_…knows things about me that I can't even know."

"Dolores was not offering up information on you, Potter."

"Then it was Voldemort." He said simply, "Though _how_ she got information on him is beyond me."

"The world is not so black and white, Potter, that it revolves around you and Voldemort."

Harry tried to prevent himself from glaring, despite the rash of embarrassment creeping up his neck, "Just tell me what it was on."

"That is not for you to know, Harry."

He started at the use of his first name. McGonagall was watching him, in an almost maternal manner. "Be careful and keep to your own business." She checked the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "And it's time you were off. Professor Sprout will not be happy that I have detained you so long."

Harry stood up, able to sense when she meant for him to leave. "I only have one question, professor. You're willing to trust Umbridge?"

McGonagall watched him. "I do not represent the Order and therefore cannot answer that Harry."

"So you'll tell Dumbledore." Try as he might, he couldn't keep the anger from his tone.

McGonagall rounded on him sharply. "Potter-!"

Harry opened the door. "No need, I'm already leaving." He slammed the door loudly behind him, stalking off down the stairs angrily. He couldn't believe that the Order was actually considering _talking_ to Umbridge, let alone bargaining with her. As the gargoyle grated shut behind him, he checked his watch. Herbology was already half over, there was no point in going anyways. Doubling back down one of the little known passages of the school, he entered the hall with the portrait leading to the kitchens. When he entered Dobby was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was probably cleaning the dorms. Harry grabbed some of the proffered food, thanking the house elves, and then taking the stairs two at a time, running off in the direction of the Medical Wing. When he entered Ron was sleeping, loud snores escaping him. Hermione was up instead. She looked over as soon as Harry shut the door behind him, and to say that the thought of running out of the room at that moment didn't cross his mind would be a lie. Immediately stuffing the food for Ron into his robes, Harry walked slowly over to Hermione's bed, sitting down next to her. Her eyes followed him, and it took her several moments to form the angered words that slipped from her gray lips in a hoarse whisper,

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Harry shrugged. "That's not what's important."

Her eyes hardened in a very Hermione-ish manner. "Harry, don't try getting out of-!"

He silenced her by holding up a hand, "Hermione, look, I need to know what's going on with you. Everyone says you were hit with something and-!"

Hermione looked away, not meeting his eyes. Harry reached out to touch her hand. When she flinched at his touch, it cut through him harder than anything he'd ever known. He withdrew instantly.

"Hermione, if you know something, please just tell me."

She didn't answer him. He looked away, out the window instead, not even knowing what to say anymore. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and a few white clouds crossed the otherwise entirely blue sky.

Beside them, Ron stirred in his bed. Harry looked over at him. His eyes remained shut, a large snore emanating from his mouth. Hermione turned too, finally meeting Harry's gaze head on.

"I don't know either, Harry." She closed her eyes. "For awhile it seemed as if I was getting better. It was just a shoulder nick. But this is…it's not in the books, Harry and-!" she broke off. This time when he held her hand she didn't flinch, and instead a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"I…I'm scared, Harry." She finally whispered. He didn't care, he lifted her up into a sitting position, holding her tightly against him, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder and sob, numb to the tears on his own cheeks. After what seemed like both an eternity and just a single moment, she finally pulled away from him, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"There's nothing you have to be sorry for," he whispered fiercely. She closed her eyes tightly, tears slipping out of them despite her attempts to stifle them.

"But there is," she whispered.

"No, it's me," Harry argued sternly, "I never should have left you here, Hermione. If I'd just brought you – if I'd _thought_-!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. Just, just go." She wiped away a stray tear. "I'll be fine. Just go to class and…" she gave a long sniffle. Harry ignored her.

"I'm not leaving you – or Ron. They shouldn't make me. You're my friends, and I'm not going to be off taking _notes_ while you two are in here!"

"Harry, you don't understand."

"Understand what?" He demanded.

She wiped at her eyes. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?" He questioned, eyeing her.

"It's nothing important."

"You didn't seem to think that before." Harry argued.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Call it a moment of weakness."

"What – first McGonagall then you? Am I not allowed to know anything anymore?"

"What do you mean _McGonagall_? Did something happen?"

Harry ignored her. "Don't try to change the subject."

"Harry-!" Hermione began, breaking off at the sound of footsteps. "Go! It's Madam Pomfrey!"

Harry didn't budge. "So?"

"Harry!" She said fiercely. He stood up slowly.

"Fine. But I'm coming back at the end of the day." He hissed, hurrying towards the double doors leading from the Medical Wing.

The remainder of that Friday morning passed in a blur to Harry. As soon as his classes ended he returned, true to his word, to the Medical Wing – only to find Ron and Hermione both fast asleep once more. Placing the now long since gone cold food beside Ron's bed, he hurried out again in order to meet the Gryffindor team out on the Quidditch Pitch.

When he reached the training ground, the other players were already there, brooms hanging limply in their hands, watching him approach with less than enthusiastic faces. Ginny turned around to look at him, a glower passing across her pretty features. Harry came to a halt in front of them, his Firebolt leaning on his shoulder.

"What?" He demanded a little bitterly. Ginny glared. "Look I don't see what you're on about, but I suggest you get over it soon – because we have to practice." He snapped, pushing past her.

"Who's going to stand in for Ron?" Demelza asked, stopping Harry in his tracks. Harry thought about it for a moment, feeling his face redden with embarrassment about not thinking of this sooner.

"I will. Come on, let's mount our brooms." So saying he zoomed up into the air, heading for the goalposts. The quaffle was thrown up by Ginny and Peakes and Coote took out a bludger. As Demelza sped down the pitch towards Harry with the quaffle held tightly in the crook of her arm, hurling it towards Ginny at the last minute, Harry tensed – anticipating the redhead's next move. She'd go for the Porskoff Ploy he'd seen her practicing a few weeks ago, zooming upwards in the air as if she were giving up on the score – throwing the quaffle to Demelza at the last moment. He prepared for his defense, and – as predicted – watched as the quaffle was passed to Demelza who aimed it towards the center hoop swiftly. Harry caught it easily, causing Ginny to let out an oath her mother would be surprised she knew. The practice swiftly spiraled into what looked to be a grudge match between Ginny and Harry, with the quaffle scoring a hit on him more often than the actual hoops. Harry called off the practice after half an hour of the would be quaffle turned bludger, stalking over to Ginny angrily as soon as they landed.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Ginny replied sweetly. "I clearly jut need some more practice with my aim."

She brushed by him, hurrying off to the changing rooms, the rest of the team following her haphazardly. Harry watched them go, rubbing his arm where he'd been hit a particularly numerous amount of times by Ginny's misaimed quaffle. "I'll say," he muttered.

**A/N:**

**I do apologize for the inordinately _long_ wait, but I finally got to see my sister over college break – and immediately got sick upon her arrival. Needless to say, the last ten days have been rather distracting, what with my newly acquired illness and visit. But I'm back now, and significantly better, and once more answering reviews – which I must thank you all sincerely for giving. **

**Quidditchstar2291:** Unfortunately, I can't answer that. But I will say, you have very good reasoning, and have picked up one some details others might not have. Bravo!

**mathiasgranger:** Yes, it is a tad annoying when Dumble. enjoys defending Snape so much – but it is in his character, and therefore necessary. In regards to Harry, I agree completely, though I would venture to say he wouldn't. lol.

**caramary:** Yes, I'm still deciding Draco's fate at the moment (grinning evilly) so I can't give away any hints. Spies: okay, (groans) I guess I'd better put you "in the loop" like I did the others. The spy is either (**SPOILER WARNING**) one of the trio, Ginny, or Draco (**END SPOILER**). Story Duration: Hmm, I actually don't know. I do believe I'm half way through though, which is something I shall give myself a pat on the back for. Lol.

**FanFictionAugy:**Spies: like with caramary I guess I'll fill you in. The spy is either one of the trio, Ginny, or Dumbledore. Although Aberforth is very original, and I might have picked him had I given it more thought. In terms of ships: I thank you for your compliments, and cry at the mention of official r/hr and h/g in JKR's b7. However, I guess I'll just have to live with it. One side had to lose, and I guess it's mine. Anyways, moving on from that tragic note, thanks for reviewing!

**Kaitlyn:** Why thank you! (takes bow) Sorry about the update, as stated in my "a/n" I had been sick and was visiting with my sis – which is like a once in a blue moon even nowadays – but anyways. Thanks for r and ring!!

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, a siege occurred. We'll find out more about (hopefully) in the next chappie, but until then, I thank you for your concern and review!

**Rogue SG-1:** Thanks, and I'll try to do better on the updates. (smiles awkwardly – and then laughs hysterically at such a visage)

**HHrbelong2gether:** Oh, sorry about the ailment. I got one too – from my sis – but now am over it…mostly. Well, I guess I ended it a tad bit faster than I thought I would (aka: Hermione hugs Harry) but whatever. H/Hr scene SQUEE!!! JKR on Sirius: according to "veritaserum", JKR stated Sirius would re-appear in book 7 in some way, shape, or form. I hope he…is alive…or something. I still can't think entirely properly, I'm sorry.

**CharmedNightSkye:** Spies: Well, I can't answer any of your well founded reasons unfortunately, so I'll just sit here and grin evilly. Harry Gets Smart: I thought so too. He's finally learned from his mistakes and discovered how to avoid making them in the future. I daresay he deserves a pat on the back – or at least a peck on the cheek from Hermy – for that one. (grinning) Draco: the details on that encounter can't be released yet, but shall be soon, never fear!

**Narutolovesraman:** Story Duration: this is becoming a frequently asked question – I do believe people are worrying about how long they'll be stuck reading it, something I've dwelled on with growing anxiety as well – at the moment, I'm not quite sure. Though I am positive I'm about half way through.


	42. Ch 42: When I'm Gone

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty Two: When I'm Gone**

Harry visited the Medical Wing again that following morning, Saturday, before the sun had even risen. The corridors were still cold and dark, and a heavy mist clung to the ramparts of the castle, lowering a veil over the windows and slipping in underneath the doors to leave the castle feeling clammy and dank. Harry slipped into the Medical Wing, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He didn't know why he was doing this, perhaps it was because he'd gone to bed that night to see Ginny's visage playing over and over in his mind – that he woken shouting and writhing when he saw Ron fall again in his dreams; or perhaps it was just the need to see Ron and Hermione again, even if they were both sleeping. He had to know they were safe.

He closed the doors silently and turned, freezing in surprise when he saw the Weasleys crowded around Ron's bed, their faces pale, a single candle flickering on the table, the wax dripping slowly in fat clumps to the pewter holder. Ron was still sleeping, turned over on his side, snoring, oblivious to his careful guardians, and in the light of the feeble illumination he smile, murmuring something incoherent as he dreamed. Mrs. Weasley was sitting nearest him, her head resting on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, Bill and Fleur standing behind, holding each other. It wasn't until Bill swayed dangerously that Harry realized how long they must have been standing there, waiting for Ron to awaken. Harry slowly backed away and turned to go, but at that moment Fleur caught Bill, waking him, and the older Weasley's eyes opened, catching sight of Harry.

"Harry?"

As if on cue, everyone turned to look, revealing pale, lined faces with heavy crow's feet blurring their eyes. Mrs. Weasley started, pushing back her chair, hurrying towards Harry. She threw her arms around him for apparently no reason, holding him tight, and Harry awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. Slowly, everyone moved towards him. Mrs. Weasley pulled away, revealing bloodshot eyes; she sniffed, and Mr. Weasley addressed Harry.

"Thank you, for saving him. We only just received the news a few hours ago – we were at Mungo's with the twins and had no idea."

"Don't thank me," Harry muttered – not trusting his voice under the circumstances – "it's my fault he was even in that position. I brought him there."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry. We all understood the consequences-" Mr. Weasley began. Harry cut him off.

"It seems that I'm the one who's getting everyone else hurt for my actions, sir." Harry said flatly, "I mean look around. I'm the reason this happened."

"Zat ees not true, 'Arry," Fleur snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder impatiently. "Zey chose zees – zey love you, and zey are willing to die for you. We all would."

"But that doesn't make it any better," Harry argued, "_I'm_ still responsible for this."

Mr. Weasley looked as if he wished to say something, but at that moment Ron stirred, yawning loudly, his eyes fluttering, and everyone hurried over to his bed. Harry made to move away, but Bill grabbed him by the arm –

"Hey, you're one of the family too."

They all took seats once more, and watched as Ron slowly drifted once more into a calm sleep, occasionally turning over on his side and muttering strange, incoherent words under his breath. It was several more minutes until Ron slowly awoke, first yawning, then stretching, and then cracking open his eyes. He gave a start, yelping slightly when he caught sight of them, yanking the blankets up to his chin and pushing himself up into a sitting position –

"Mum? Dad! Bill – Fle…!" He trailed off, turning red and looking over to Harry for help.

"Oh, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing him against her chest so hard it looked as if Ron could scarcely breath.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley began, tapping his wife gently on the shoulder, "Molly – I really think…"

"Oh," she released Ron, reddening slightly, and Ron pulled away, hacking. Fleur winced and Bill watched silently. Harry turned to them,

"He's gotten a whole lot better," he tried to say encouragingly. Mrs. Weasley didn't look as if she believed him the slightest.

"We should get him to St. Mungo's, Arthur. I really don't see why he's here at Hogwarts when-!"

"He's fine, Molly," Mr. Weasley said tiredly, "Right Ron?"

Ron, having stopped coughing, nodded vigorously. "I'm much better, mum. Madam Pomfrey says I should be getting out of here in a matter of days."

"And how many potions are you taking?" Mrs. Weasley demanded crossly.

"I dunno, I'm sleeping most of the time," Ron said bluntly, biting back a cough. He turned back to look at Bill.

"How's it been?"

"Oh you know, just the typical day at Gringotts. You?"

Ron glared at him. "I mean with the _Order_."

Bill chuckled and Mrs. Weasley glared. Fleur shook her beautiful head, "Still ze same funny boy 'e was when I met eem. But not quite as 'ansome I must say. Zose scars are-!"

"How have your studies been, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked loudly, trying to drown out Fleur's voice. It was to no avail though, Ron was already paling and frantically touching his face. Harry tried to stifle a grin, his eyes flickering past Mr. Weasley's. They shared a quick glance before turning back to Ron, who had by that point turned incredibly red, muttering something about "needing to sleep".

"Well, I've got some things to catch up on," Harry said abruptly, standing up from his chair. Everyone turned to look at him and then Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Right, well, it was lovely seeing you again, Harry, and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other again. You're welcome to spend the summer at the Burrow you know, and there's going to be a small get together for a graduation party and…" she gave a loud sniff and Mr. Weasley hastened over to Harry,

"Make sure to come see us, and good luck on your exams." He put forth his hand, and Harry took it, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you, sir."

He then hurried towards the door, closing it gently behind himself, and looking around once to make sure no one was present to see, twisted the ring on his finger, feeling the familiar sensation of the portkey sweeping over him.

He arrived in Number 17 Reed's Place, to see that he was in the Study, completely alone. A fire flickered halfheartedly on the hearth, and Fawkes' perch was abandoned. Early morning shadows danced across the plaster walls of the hovel, and golden light gave the circular building a homey glow. Harry paused, listening for any movement that might reveal where his ex-headmaster was. The floorboards creaked upstairs.

Harry hurried to the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time, hurrying to the second level and stopping when he found himself in Snape's room, the windows closed and shuttered tightly. Harry bit back a hiss of distaste, hurrying to the door and heading across the wall to Malfoy's room. He opened the door and stepped within. Harry didn't know why he did it, perhaps it was because somehow his arch enemy had become something more of an annoying brother – or maybe it was the fact that he'd protected Hermione that night when he couldn't…but for whatever reason, Harry came to a halt in front of the pale boy's bed, staring at him.

Malfoy turned restlessly in his sleep, as if he sensed Harry's presence and cracked open an eye, jumping as the realization Harry was actually in his room hit him.

"Potter!"

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." Harry stated, not knowing whether to take on his usual tones of loathing or merely remain oddly calm. Draco glared at him, his gray eyes narrowing,

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Dumbledore as a matter of fact," Harry stated coldly, crossing his arms.

"Well he clearly isn't in _my_ room." Draco gave a rough cough. Harry felt something tug at his curiosity.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco demanded, taking a breath between coughs, his face momentarily landing in the patch of golden light shining from the window, revealing heavy set black smudges under his eyes and pale, gray lips.

"How did the Death Eaters see you?"

Draco coughed violently for several seconds, finally pausing to look up at him irritably, "I don't know – ask Dumbledore. It was probably just a lucky shot."

"Hermione said you were standing in front of her," Harry pressed. Draco looked away,

"It was a fight – how am I supposed to remember." It was more statement than question, and Harry realized he'd never get anywhere with Draco by pushing the matter. It was enough that they both knew he _had_ been, neither needed a testimony.

"I don't suppose you know what they hit you with?" Harry questioned.

"Well if I did I wouldn't be trapped here in bed now, would I?" Draco demanded bitterly, "And what's it to you anyways? You've never given a damn before."

"Hermione got hit too, Malfoy, and she's getting worse," Harry snapped. Draco didn't look at him. A moment's silence dragged out between them, and Harry took a deep breath –

"Listen. Do you remember who hit you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"The girl – the one they say is a vampire."

"Do you think she could see through the _Fidelis Charm_?" Harry asked, more to himself than Draco. Draco turned on his side to look at Harry,

"Look Potter, if you want my advice – stay out of it. Finish off the Dark Lord while you can, hunt down his Horcruxes and to hell with the consequences."

Harry stared at him. "I'm not going to abandon Hermione, Malfoy."

"I'm not telling you to. I'm saying leave it be – let the others, the _trained_ medics deal with it. She'll get better or die with or without your help. All you can do is make sure that if she _does_ live there won't be a Dark Lord waiting on her doorstep with a wand."

"Voldemort's not after Hermione, he's after me." Harry snapped, "And I never _asked_ for your advice. All I needed was information."

"Yes, well, it was incredibly good of you to stop in," Draco snarled back sarcastically, his voice cracking with the effort. "And I wish you a pleasant weekend."

Harry ignored him, walking out of the room angrily and taking the stairs up to the third floor, searching each of the upper rooms for Dumbledore. It was a futile effort, clearly the old headmaster had more important things to do than loiter around Number 17 all day. Suppressing an exclamation of anger, Harry ran down the stairs to the first level, intent on searching the grounds about the hovel. There was no need. Snape and Dumbledore had just entered through the front door, speaking in low tones that Harry could barely discern –

"…getting stronger. One was seen by the lake, but he got away."

"Any signs of Vericia?" Dumbledore muttered.

"No, she seems to have dissa-!" Snape broke off, his cruel black eyes landing on Harry and glinting coldly. Dumbledore turned around.

"Harry."

"Sir, I was just-!" Harry began. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"There is no need. I meant to speak with you anyways, but did not have the chance before. Severus, if you would excuse me for a minute."

Snape's lip curled up angrily, but otherwise he remained outwardly calm, heading up the stairs swiftly, his cloak billowing out behind him imperiously.

"You want to know what it was Miss Granger was cursed with, am I right?" Dumbledore asked, taking his customary seat in the rocker. Harry nodded, sitting down stiffly on the couch.

"It is a curious spell – the likes of which I haven't seen in a long, long time." Dumbledore began slowly. He gave a heavy sigh and then reached up towards the bookshelf by the hearth, scanning the bindings of several heavy volumes, his long fingers brushing each until finally halting on one that seemed oddly familiar to Harry. The elderly man pulled the heavy tome from the shelf, revealing an old leather cover with curving script pressed into the cover reading "_The Light and the Dark: Moste Amazing Spells"_ by Rodolfus Monk. He sifted through the leafs of yellowing paper, occasionally blowing off some dust, and then began to read slowly,

"'Amonge the oldest magicks in our world, are the three spells of power. _Avada Kedavra_, _Speranza, _and _Amore Infinite_. The first, being unforgiveable, completely destroys the victim and is the maine weapon of those involved in Dark Magicks. The second inspires all magical beings to hope in the promise of a new and better life, and is used by both sides – good and light – to urge their minions on to higher feats. The last is the weapon of the Light, and is most famous for its use in the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin, when the two founders faced each other down on the battlefield – armed each with their own spell.'" He closed the book, placing it in his lap and resting his chin on his fingers, eyeing Harry speculatively. "You've heard this passage before, Harry."

"Yes. You read it to me when you first told me about Amore Infinite." Harry replied a little impatiently, wondering why Dumbledore was going through this.

"Exactly." He paused again, as if trying to word properly what he was about to say, finally – "Harry, I believe that the spell used upon Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are the darkened form of _Speranza_. That is why they have been so affected, and seem beyond our cure."

"I don't see what you mean, sir. I thought _Speranza_ was a spell of hope – how could … hope … nearly kill them?"

Dumbledore stood up and began to pace. Harry turned to watch him. "Harry – this is just a theory, you realize – I believe I may have underestimated the power of this spell. What if, what if _hope_ could become reality, what if all you had to do was say _Speranza_…hope for one thing desperately, clinging to that one thought above all else…and watch as it became true?"

"What are you saying, sir?" Harry demanded, feeling a sense of foreboding sweep through him. "I thought Voldemort had no knowledge of this book. He doesn't know about _Amore Infinite_ or _Speranza_. That's why we took it."

"No, Harry – he does know," Dumbledore said sharply, pausing long enough in his pacing to eye Harry gravely, "I thought I had made this clear before. A portion of Salazaar lives on in Voldemort, it would be impossible for him not to know how his forebear died."

"Then why did we take the book?" Harry asked, feeling completely lost. "What was the point?"

"We did not _know_ the spells that lay within it, Harry. We were blind, looking for any chance to overcome the dark forces that were amassing around us. Voldemort wanted the book so as to destroy it before we could read what lay within."

"But how does he know of _Speranza_, then?" Harry said, "And I still don't understand what you mean by 'hope becoming reality'."

"Harry, listen to me," Dumbledore ordered, "imagine what could happen if all Voldemort had to do was _hope_ you dead, and you would fall to the ground as a corpse. _Imagine_ what havoc he could wreak."

"Then why hasn't he?" Harry demanded, "this isn't making any sense, sir."

Dumbledore sighed, sitting down once more in the rocker and eyeing Harry. "When questioned, Draco stated that he was attacked by Vericia-"

"Vericia?" Harry questioned.

"The vampire. The woman you saw with Ron. She is from the north, if my information is correct, and met up with Bellatrix Lestrange by chance in Azkaban a few years back. She had been sentenced to a period of five years imprisonment for attempting to bite a Muggle. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort met up with her – this time on purpose." Dumbledore sighed. "She has been trailed by members of the Order now for a week. She is living in Hogsmeade for the moment; under an alias."

"But what does she have to do with any of this?"

"I believe that, coming from the area where folklore runs high, due to the historical events occurring there, and her unusually long life as a vampire, that she possibly has knowledge of spells Voldemort does not."

"So you mean she knows about _Speranza_ then."

"Yes. She grew up in the same location where this book," Dumbledore motioned towards _The Light and the Dark: Moste Amazing Spells_, "was written – during the same time period as well."

"But that would make her _centuries_ old," Harry pointed out. "And wouldn't Voldemort have searched her mind and found out about this spell?"

"That is entirely possible, Harry, but you underestimate the power of vampires. They are fearsome to behold during a battle, and not to be trifled with. I believe she has the power to shield portions of her mind from Voldemort without his knowledge – it is not impossible, as Severus proves to us every day – and as a vampire, she would always look to her own survival and advancement above that of anyone else, even Voldemort."

"But what would she have against Hermione and Malfoy?" Harry demanded, "How could she even _see_ Malfoy?"

"Those are answers I can't give you, Harry – for I do not even know them myself."

"Then what was the point of this?" Harry snapped, "Just to tell me the enemy is even stronger and we can't do one bloody thing about it?"

"That is not true, Harry. We can do much about it. You forget _Speranza_ is a two way spell. It can be used for good or ill."

"So I could just wish Voldemort dead and it would happen."

"No, it's not that simple."

Harry gave a stifled oath, glaring into the fire. Dumbledore continued patiently. Think of _Speranza_ as you do of luck. You cannot have good or bad luck without the opportunity. In order for the hope spell to work, you have to physically _be_ near the person…you have to be able to see the person and hope for it to happen."

"Then what's the point of it? You could just curse them and get it done with plain and simple." Harry said irritably. "It seems pretty useless to me."

"The _point_ is that you don't have to aim. Once hoped for, the spell cannot be reversed – aside from with a counter hope…in theory." Dumbledore sighed. "It is far more dangerous, if I am correct, than I had first believed. And apparently more so than Rodolfus Monk had too."

Harry ignored him. "So Hermione could be healed?" He demanded, standing up, feeling a powerful wave of anticipation sweep over him.

"Nothing is certain, Harry, this is all theory."

Harry didn't listen to him though, instead he pounded up the stairs, barging into Malfoy's room and, ignoring the pale blond's exclamations, closed his eyes – thinking hard. _I hope he's healed. I hope he's healed. Make him heal._

He opened his eyes and stared at Malfoy, who glared back at him with cold eyes. Harry's heart sank. It hadn't worked. Malfoy was pale as ever, staring at him with ghostlike eyes. It was as if he was fading away before him. Harry turned, slamming the door shut behind him, pounding down the stairs angrily, stopping only to retrieve his cloak from where he had rested it on the coat hook.

"Harry, you have to actually _hope_ and truly mean it for the spell to work. You have to see your future with this person and-!"

But Harry had already grabbed at the ring on his finger, and the room had disappeared in a swirling, gray wind, hurtling Harry across sky and moor alike, throwing him viciously to the rough stone floor of one of Hogwart's many hallways.

He rose up, grabbing at his rib cage painfully as his newly acquired bruise throbbed, heading towards the Heads' Common Room, ignoring the parchment posted to the wall by the gargoyle's head: _Hogsmeade Trip: Next Weekend!_

.xxxxxxx.

Ron was released from the Medical Wing two days later, upon which he was greeted with loud hoots from his classmates and several good natured noogies from Dean and Seamus. He even got a garishly orange card from Luna, emblazoned with letters that flashed the colors of the rainbow every time it was picked up, reading

"_Ronald Weasley_

_Red, tall and funny_

_he makes it worthwhile_

_the sun shines for him."_

Though Ron made a good show of stating several times "she's so weird" or "what's this supposed to mean", Harry caught him re-reading the card several times with a smile plastered across his face.

Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to grow weaker with every day she spent in the medical wing, growing paler and grayer as each day waned. Harry made a point of sitting by her bed every evening and holding her hand, but despite his efforts to comfort and wake her, she slept on … not even waking anymore to peek through the crack in her eyelids to look out the window. By Friday night, Madam Pomfrey had told Harry he could no longer stay with her and that it was time Hermione be brought to St. Mungo's. As Harry stalked out of the library angrily, he stopped abruptly at the doorway. Dumbledore was standing in the hallway out side the Medical Wing, looking grave. Harry whirled about, but Madam Pomfrey merely glared at him and meaningfully looked towards the door for him to leave. Of course, she couldn't see Dumbledore. Harry stepped forwards, closing the doors behind him and hastening to Dumbledore.

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking around as students passed by in small groups, heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I have discovered how to work the _Speranza_ charm." Dumbledore replied, "Mr. Malfoy is, at the moment, recovering…barely. My hope was not strong enough for him. I fear he will never return to his former self."

Harry stared. "What do you mean, sir? How could your ho-!" He broke off as Neville passed by, studiously ignoring Harry's gaze. Harry turned to Dumbledore angrily, suddenly remember, "and that's another thing, sir. Why is it I can't even tell my friends about what I'm doing? They're risking their lives too."

"Harry this is not the time nor the place," Dumbledore said firmly. "We need to heal Miss Granger before it is too late." He began to walk towards the Hospital Wing. Harry remained firmly rooted to the ground.

"How? I just got kicked out."

"Tell Poppy that you have express permission from the Headmistress to spend five more minutes with Miss Granger."

"And that will do it?" Harry asked, hurrying after Dumbledore, ignoring the curious gazes he received from some second years passing by.

"Yes."

They stepped into the Medical Wing, and Madam Pomfrey looked over, her eyes narrowing when she caught sight of Harry.

"Potter! I just ordered you out! Miss Granger needs medical ate-!"

"I have permission from the Headmistress," Harry said firmly, "I have five minutes."

Madam Pomfrey paused, as if considering what possible harm he could do within that time. Her gaze softened. "Fine. You can have five minutes with her. But if I hear a single noise-!"

Harry ignored her, running towards Hermione's bed. She was lying against the pillows, completely limp, the pallor of her skin alarming.

"Now what do we do?" Harry hissed quietly.

"Not _we_ – you," Dumbledore corrected. "I cannot perform this spell for you."

Harry stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"_Speranza_ is like _Amore Infinite_. The caster has to _feel_ the emotion. That was why the spell failed entirely when you tried it on Mr. Malfoy. You did not hope, above all, for his recovery. That was why I could not heal him entirely. That was why Vericia's spell was so slow in the working."

"But what makes you think _I_ can heal her?" Harry asked worriedly, "How do you know I won't just make it worse?"

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "I think we both know the answer to that, Harry." Harry turned to look at him and found his gaze snagged by all knowing, light blue eyes. He felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably. _He couldn't know, how could he? There was no way_. But the kind light in Dumbledore's eyes was anything but helpful to Harry, who felt as if this day had just gotten progressively worse. He looked away quickly, avoiding Dumledore's gaze, staring instead at Hermione.

"Alright, now how do I do this…_Speranza_ charm?" He whispered.

"Take her hand, Harry."

Harry did so, feeling how thin it was and how cold. He shivered a little, not from her touch but from his own fear of losing her…

"Now close your eyes and think of nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Harry opened an eye at this curious instruction. "I thought I was supposed to-!"

"Think of nothing," Dumbledore said sharply. Harry sighed and gave in, closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind. It didn't work in the slightest. All he could think of was how cold and small the hand in his own was, how his world would be without Hermione…

"It's not working, sir."

"Good."

Before Harry could interrupt with questions, Dumbledore continued. "Now think of the exact opposite that you are seeing in your mind now. Start with her hand, Harry. Think of how it used to feel…think of how it _could_ feel." Dumbledore paused, giving Harry the chance to follow his instructions.

Harry took a breath and slowly rubbed his finger across Hermione's palm. It was cold and limp, yet hard and brittle at the same time. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to feel warmth instead of cold, see the pearly glow of her skin…rather than this paling gray…

Several moments passed, and then Dumbledore spoke again. "Now, instead of her hand, think of her, Harry. Replace your fears of a life without her with your hopes of one together."

Harry paused, trying to imagine what such a life might be like. He'd never really given it much thought before. It had just seemed to be a given, that they would be together – no matter what – laughing and crying, fighting and comforting. He frowned a little, as he contemplated what might happen after Hogwarts. The visions that suddenly flooded into his mind took him by surprise, taking a hold of him and enveloping him in their warm embrace.

_He and Hermione would go with Ron to the Burrow for the graduation party Mr. Weasley had spoken about. Ginny would be there, smiling, and Neville too. Draco would be lounging somewhere in the background, pretending to glare imperiously down on them all and failing miserably…Lupin and Tonks were sitting on the couch, looking over a clumsy album Hagrid had made of the last seven years, while the half giant himself stood in the background, eagerly peering into a bag the twins were holding. Something wriggled inside and Hagrid grinned heartily, his eyes crinkling and his face growing soft the way it always did when he saw some new hideous creature. Mr. Weasley was stoking the fire, carrying on a conversation with Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley was hurrying into the room looking flustered, carrying a tray of food. Ron was for once not near the chess table. He was standing by the window instead, talking animatedly with a blonde-haired girl who was staring out the window. Something in Ron's gaze caught Harry's attention. It was something he'd never seen in his best friend before…but then the girl turned around and he masked it. She smiled, and Harry realized with a jolt of surprise that it was Luna. As Ron's ears turned red the way they always did when he got nervous, Harry's imagination took him to another corner of the room instead. A girl with curly brown hair was nestled on the window seat, a heavy volume open to somewhere about the middle on her lap, Crookshanks purring happily from his position on her feet. Slowly, he walked over to her, and she looked up – as if she had sensed his presence – and smiled warmly. _

_"Harry!"_

_"Hey." He sat down next to her, picking Crookshanks up – who gave a hiss of distaste – and deposing him of his position. Hermione smiled._

_"He hates it when you do that."_

_He grinned. "Well I hate it when he takes my seat."_

_She laughed, closing the book and raising her eyebrow. "So?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why are you here? You must have a reason."_

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Hmm," she pretended to look out the window. "What could that possibly be?"_

"Alright, Potter. Your time's up."

He jumped, dropping Hermione's hand and opening his eyes. Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of him, looking at him in a kind, but firm manner.

"With any luck she'll be better in a week. Then she'll be back. Don't worry."

"But-!" Harry began. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We've accomplished what we needed to, Harry. Leave Madam Pomfrey to do her business now."

Harry broke off, following Dumbledore out of the Medical Wing, closing the door shut behind them as he had before. Outside, the halls were quiet and abandoned. Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating. Harry turned to face Dumbledore.

"She'll be better?" He asked.

"Yes, I daresay she will be." Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "She'll awake in a few minutes. And I do believe she'll be out of the Medical Wing in time for a quick trip to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" Harry asked blankly.

"Yes, there is a trip this weekend, or perhaps you'd forgotten?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

"But sir," Harry began worriedly, "Isn't that where Vericia is hiding?"

"_Was_," Dumbledore corrected. "When we sent in a group of aurors to arrest her, she had vanished without a trace." His voice hardened a little. "She is still on the loose, and it is now of even more importance that you keep your friends close, Harry. Her spell failed, mainly because she did not hope for Miss Granger or Mr. Malfoy's death above all, but that does not rule out the possibility that she may try again."

"I understand, sir, but…" Harry paused. Dumbledore watched him.

"You're worried that Voldemort may learn of this spell."

"Yes, and how could I possibly stop him? It's worse than Avada Kedavra."

"By loving and hoping," Dumbledore replied enigmatically. He started to walk off in the direction of the doors,

"Sir!" Harry called, hurrying to keep up with him. "Sir, about earlier – and last week, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It is perfectly understandable, Harry. But please, take me seriously when I say _no one_ can be trusted. That is why you cannot tell your friends."

"But if they're risking their lives-!" Harry interrupted.

"No, Harry. Their hearts may be in the right places, but that does not mean they can protect our secrets from themselves. And without those secrets, our _plans_, Harry, we are lost. You can tell no one, and if they are truly your friends they will in the end, understand this." Dumbledore watched him gravely as he said this, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Please trust me on this matter."

Harry nodded slowly, and Dumbledore dropped his arm, turning to go. "I do not know when I will next see you, Harry." He paused by the doors, "Stay safe."

"The same to you."

Dumbledore smiled a little and then touched his finger, vanishing in the blink of an eye. Harry sighed and turned towards the Dining Hall, taking his customary seat next to Ron and silently eating his dinner.

.xxxxxxx.

Saturday morning dawned unusually warm, with bright sunny skies and a warm breeze. Harry rolled out of his bed, taking an early shower and pulling on his robes as fast as he could, fairly running down the halls to the Medical Wing to see Hermione. When he entered the Medical Wing, the only thing he caught sight of was her bed, illuminated from the patch of golden light streaming through the window, long brown curls splayed out across the white pillow; Hermione rolled over on her side, watching him through solemn brown eyes. He hurried over to her bedside, sitting down in the chair,

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Hermione smiled, pushing herself upwards into a sitting position. "As if I've seen enough of this medical wing." She laughed a little and Harry joined in. Hermione's smile slowly faded away, and she looked around the room,

"Where's Ron?"

"Sleeping probably. He was released a few days ago. You're all better then?" He asked, eyeing her worriedly. Hermione raised an eyebrow,

"I'm fine, Harry. I don't know _how_, but I am. Madam Pomfrey told me that if I sleep through the day today and don't have any relapses, I'll be out in time for the trip tomorrow." She looked over at him, suddenly turning back to business. "You got the wands then?"

"Yes, but I still don't know _why_. I mean, what's their use?" Harry replied, unable to keep his eyes off of her. The way the sunlight caught her hair, causing brown strands to lighten and bleach to gold, dazzling his eyes…Hermione turned to look at him again, and she must have caught sight of something in his eye, because her expression changed –

"Are you alright, Harry?"

He jumped a little, startled. "Er…yes. Listen, are you hungry? I can go nick something from-!"

"I'm fine, Harry." Hermione said, half laughing. "I'd actually like to see Ron though."

His heart dropped a little in his chest, and suddenly the sun didn't seem quite so bright anymore. "Oh. Ron."

"Please, Harry." Her voice was almost pleading, and she seemed to be watching him carefully. "It's important."

He stood up, "Kay. I'll send him down when he wakes up."

"Thanks."

Harry hurried out of the Medical Wing, unable to stay with her any longer, lest his traitorous heart give him away. He ought to have known she'd want to see Ron. After all it was _Ron_, not him, who she loved. Still, he couldn't help but feel as if Hermione had betrayed him – after all he'd done for her.

He rounded a corner sharply, slamming into a blond haired girl and sending her books flying.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, kneeling down and gathering up the scattered books, his fingers brushing against a long since outdated edition of the _Quibbler_.

"It's okay, Harry." Luna said dreamily, kneeling down as well to pick up her things. "It's perfectly normal to be a little out of the ordinary in the morning. The Lichens still haven't all left your brain."

"Oh. Er…right." He handed her her things and stood up then, "Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"Just down to the lake," Luna said dreamily, "You know how peaceful and quiet it is in the mornings, when the mist hasn't begun to burn off yet and the air still smells fresh and clean. I like to go down there and sketch."

"You draw?" Harry asked, taken a bit by surprise. Luna nodded, setting off towards the Great Hall with him. "What sort of things?"

"Anything and everything," she answered, "My personal favorite is the wolf." She looked over at him, the long radish earrings catching in her blond hair, one of them hanging completely upside down – adding to her already quaint look. "How's Ron?" She asked abruptly, "I haven't seen him once since he left the Medical Wing."

Harry looked at her quickly out of the corner of his eye, "You visited him there?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, "but he was always asleep."

Harry turned to look back down the hall instead, "Oh. Well, he's back to his normal self." Luna beamed dreamily beside him and added,

"That's nice. Did he get my card?"

"Er…yeah. He liked it a lot." Harry couldn't help but feel a tad bit awkward throughout the conversation, and found he was quite relieved when they reached the Great Hall. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Just watch out for those Lichens," she called out vaguely, slipping through the huge double doors at the end of the hall. Harry watched her for a moment and then walked into the Great Hall, wolfing down a quick breakfast and then heading to the Gryffindor Tower, telling a rather sleepy Ron that Hermione wanted to see him before disappearing into the Heads' Common Room, staring moodily for the rest of the day at various books and manuscripts outlining the details of Voldemort's known life.

.xxxxxxx.

The following morning, winter seemed to have caught up with them, howling against the panes of glass in her fury and rattling the doors, pelting huge raindrops down upon them; intent upon wreaking havoc on the ancient castle. Breakfast was a quiet affair, broken only by the shards of lightening that lit up the ceiling of the Great Hall – generally accompanied by the squeals of shocked and frightened first years. Harry and Ron slipped out after a quick meal, picking up their cloaks and heading down to the Courtyard together where they had agreed to meet Hermione earlier.

"What'd she say to you yesterday anyways?" Harry asked, pulling his cloak on tighter around himself as they made to step out into the rainstorm.

"Nothing much. She was asleep," Ron answered, letting the doors slam shut behind him and letting out a stream of words his mother would have penalized him for had she heard, upon entering the storm.

"I ran into Luna yesterday," Harry shouted above the wind and the rain. "She wanted to know how you were!"

Ron didn't answer, whether because he couldn't hear or because he didn't want to Harry didn't know. Instead, they ran down to the courtyard in silence, waiting with their cloaks held tightly over their soaking bodies, the rain pounding against them. Harry groped for his wand, finding it and waving it quickly, unable to feel his fingers –

"_Impervio_!" He shouted. Ron grinned beside him,

"Oy – I can't believe I forgot that one!" He pulled out his wand and performed the same spell, the rain rolling off their cloaks and robes harmlessly. It wasn't long before Hermione came running over to them, looking a little pale, but none the worse for the wear. She skidded to a halt across the wet flagstones, gasping a little, her cloak wrapped tightly about her against the cold.

"It took a little to convince Madam Pomfrey I'd be fine despite the weather," She said ruefully, "But I managed it." She smiled at them both and then looked out towards Hogsmeade, "Should we get going then?"

They set off together, slipping a little in the muddy grounds and catching each other, laughing all the while. After about a half and hour's numbing walk, they arrived in the quaint old wizarding town, and stepped inside the Three Broomsticks, glad to finally take off their cold cloaks and warm up.

"We'll get a table," Hermione said quickly, taking Ron's hand and looking at Harry, "You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head, "No." As Hermione and Ron turned, shouldering their way towards a small booth in the corner of the room by the window, Harry elbowed forwards towards the bar, coming to a halt next to Luna. She smiled over at him and he jumped a little, not realizing it had been her.

"Hello Harry," she said vaguely.

"Hi, Luna." He answered.

She looked around, "I hear Hermione got out of the Medical Wing today. Is she well?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "she seems fine."

The man in front of them moved away from the bar, bearing two brimming firewhiskeys to the table he shared with a long haired witch. Luna stepped up –

"One butterbeer please," she said dreamily, chewing on a strand of long blond hair. Madam Rosmerta eyed her for a moment and then raised an eyebrow as if dismissing her as just another crazy Hogwarts students, pouring out a mug of the steaming substance. "Three knuts please."

Luna handed her the money and then stepped away, vanishing in the crowd. It was only after she'd left that it occurred to Harry she might have wanted to sit with them.

"Yes?" Madame Rosmerta asked, startling him from his reverie. He stepped forwards, pulling out his money.

"Three butterbeers."

As she began pouring his drinks, Harry scanned the Three Broomsticks quickly for any sign of Luna – but instead he found himself looking over towards the table where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Hermione was saying something that – from the expression on her face – seemed to be incredibly important to her. Ron was watching her silently, his expression inscrutable.

"Nine knuts."

Harry jumped and turned to look at Madam Rosmerta, handing her the money wordlessly and grabbing the drinks, hurrying over to the table where Ron and Hermione sat. They stopped talking as soon as he came within their view, and Hermione turned around to look at him, her expression instantly changing. She smiled,

"Thanks, Harry."

He wordlessly handed them their drinks, wondering what they were keeping from him and why they had become so polite. Hermione gave him little chance to ponder however, as she pointed out the window, looking out beyond the torrential downpour that pounded against the glass,

"Look it's Ginny!"

Harry turned to look, catching sight of Ron's little sister and a boy whose identity he couldn't quite make out. He shrugged a little and turned away from the window, Ron, on the otherhand, seemed transfixed.

"That's not Jerry Lewis is it? From Ravenclaw?" He pressed his face against the window, trying to peer through the water downpour.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh Ron can't you just let it be?"

Ron turned to look at her, his expression mutinous, "Well you'd know all about _that_."

Harry looked at him, unable to keep the curiosity from his face. "What are you on about?"

Ron didn't answer, instead burying his expression in a huge gulp of butterbeer. Harry looked over to Hermione, but she remained staunchy inscrutable, sipping at her drink delicately. The bell over the door tinkled and a gust of wind and rain blew inside the inn as Ginny and her male companion stepped into the building, laughing a little as they brushed each other off. Ron put down his drink with a clatter, a glower spread across his features, and stepped up from his seat resolutely. Hermione tried to grab his arm and hold him back, but he was already beyond her reach…pushing past a sixth year girl and then suddenly stopping.

"Hello, Ronald."

"…hi, Luna."

Harry started, rotating in his seat for a better view. Ron sounded almost … _sheepish_.

"The Niloms are out," Luna was saying wisely, "They called down the rainstorm."

"Oh, er…really?"

She nodded, smiling a little, her earrings jingling. "You made the front cover of _The Quibbler_."

"I-What?" Ron exclaimed. Luna laughed a little, pulling out the gaudy magazine,

"All of you did actually. You, Harry, Hermione…everyone who got hurt that night. My father wrote an article on it. I saved a copy for you."

"Luna, that's – you're the greatest!" He seemed about to hug her for a minute, but then he pulled away…his ears reddening. "I er…thanks." He held out his hand. Luna stared at it for a minute and then seemed to understand what he wanted her to do. She grasped his hand and shook it,

"Your welcome, Ronald."

Harry turned around, looking over at Hermione to see what she made of it. He was surprised to see her smiling faintly. She slowly picked up her butterbeer, taking a sip out of and then turning to look at Harry. He quickly pretended to be fascinated with his butterbeer cap.

"Harry?"

He looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Would you…" she seemed to be trying to say something difficult, chewing her lip like she always did when she was nervous. "You wouldn't mind if Ron and I…just…talked alone for a bit, would you?"

He stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was asking him to do … _again_.

"It'd only be for fifteen minutes, I promise," she said earnestly. "I just…I-!"

Harry stood up abruptly, "It's fine. I understand. I'll catch you later."

"Harry-!"

He walked away, pulling his cloak around himself tighter, pushing past Ron and Luna without a word, slamming the door loudly behind him as he fought his way back up towards Hogwarts.

**A/N:**

**For some reason this chapter turned out to be very difficult to write, and I don't quite understand why. I do apologize for the wait…I found myself frequently becoming absorbed in other assignments. However, I'm sure you're all anxiously awaiting your review replies – rather than my ramblings – so I won't hold them off any longer…**

**mathiasgranger:** In terms of Krum – I believe he has nothing on Harry when it comes to DADA, so when in GOF, as he is compared to Harry, he does seem a tad bit slow. However, I always did doubt Hermione would ever go for anyone that stupid, there _had_ to be an intelligent side to him…I made it be hidden deep below the layers of Quidditch World Star and Bulgarian Bon Bon – back to his earliest classes. DADA is supposed to be his school's strong point, it's only fitting that they'd put it to use in their star pupil. Secrets: Unfortunately, I can't give you all the answers you desire. Nor did I even in this chappie. As Harry will realize later, he doesn't know everything – he doesn't know all the reasoning behind the secrecy, and when he _does_ find out…well…I'll leave it at that. Love: Well, I cannot pretend to know JKR's take on it – it could very well be the symbolism you take it for. In regards to my story, I am using it as the only thing that can defeat evil…this is because it is the one thing evil can't understand. If you consider all the options – lust, hatred, fear, hope, courage, cowardice – evil understands and can feel all of these. The one thing it _can't_ feel is love, and that is the "power the dark lord knows not". This power can defeat Voldemort as it once did before, when Lily died for Harry, but I promise nothing so cliché in my ffn (or at least, _I_ don't consider my ending cliché). I do hope this has cleared things up for you, though I am notoriously horrid at explaining things.

**bushy-hairedgirlwithspunk:** I've had that a lot know, and am starting to think I missed something when reading the HP series. (note to self: stop having everyone else call Voldemort "the dark lord") Thank you for reviewing, and I will make an effort to become truer to the books from now on.

**Kay13579:** Angst Harry: I feel he made another appearance in this chappie, but oh well. His end will come – have no fear (note: do not take this to insinuate Harry's death, I would never be so cruel). Krum: Herm, I do think you're right. They _did_ need Hermione for that class. Thanks for reviewing!

**Souunga:** I _can_ tell you Hermione and McGonagall are hiding different things. And McGonagall's will be revealed sooner…no I take that back. I have no idea whose will be revealed sooner, though I plan on both happening in the next chappie (if all goes to plan). In terms of the three creatures showing up again: I can't say anything other than…thanks for reviewing!

**AsIfIreallyKnow:** R/Hr: Yes, I agree completely. Love does need to be more than I-pulled-your-hair-and-you-insulted-me-therefore-we-are-in-love. It has to have trust, respect, loyalty and sacrifice. I can think of only one relationship in HP that fulfills those statistics. Spies: I love your reasoning, but you'll have to wait for a reply on that one. Harry: (**SPOILER WARNING**) I do not intend to kill off our protagonist. I've always loved his character and would never be so cruel. When I said it might _not_ end H/Hr, I was implying several possible conclusions (1) H/Hr happy ending (2) Hermy dying so sad!! (3) H/Hr falling apart (4) Ron being a git and preventing it (5) etc. There's more than one way to kill a ship, so don't narrow things down too quickly…you might get a surprise, however, I am _not_ saying that H/Hr will necessarily not happen in the end. Everything is open to possibility. (**END SPOILER**) Thank you for reviewing!

**sanaa:** Spies: I do apologize for that. It was a typo. I'll put an official notice out for everyone to read. The spy is either _Draco_, Ginny, or the trio. Thank you for alerting me to this – and for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, Ginny _does_ have anger management problems. Perhaps more than we realize. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Draco: never fear, the ferret has been healed – though he won't ever be at his normal level of health again. The poor boy didn't have enough people who cared that greatly for him… But such are the misfortunes of life. Harry: yes, I do get annoyed at JKR for that too – and here I am doing it myself. Well, all I can say is that all will be revealed and explained in the end, and people will have to drop their judgment then. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quidditchstar2291:** Hermione: she was actually crying because she was frightened for her health…and another coughthingcough. She had an inkling that her time was coming – but thanks to Harry trumpet fanfare she's saved!! For the moment. Ron? No one knows what's going on in _his_ head save Luna…possibly…and any info from her would probably have to be translated by one of her heliopaths. Lol. Don't worry about questions, I enjoy answering them, and thanks for reviewing!

**Juie Merchant** Thanks, and I am much better. Now I just have a minor cold, but with the coming of spring I trust it will pass. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaitlyn:** Wow, I've never really considered _not_ replying to a comment. But whatever, I guess that's just me. Nice to hear my story is addicting, though I felt as if this chapter was a bit boring, but perhaps that was because I was having difficulty concentrating. I hope you feel better soon I do and thank your for reviewing!

**Winnipeg Paprika Sacagawea:** Yeah, that'd be pretty nice. But alas, fanfiction does not alert like that… Spies: Hmm – I'm curious to know who you think it is, but don't worry I won't ask as that might spoil it for everyone else as you stated I'll just find out if you were right or not when I type that chappie. Lol. H/Hr? frowns in thought I can't say for sure this early on, though I can say things are grinding to an abrupt change. Thanks for reviewing!

**Official Notice: It has come to my attention that one of my chapters contained a typo stating that the spy was either Dumbledore, Ginny, or one of the trio. This is incorrect. The spy is either _Draco_, Ginny, or one of the trio. Thank you **sanaa **for bringing this to my attention. **

**Sincerely, LuvFantasy.**


	43. Ch 43: Shimmer in the Night

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty Three: Shimmer in the Night**

"Harry – you must concentrate," Dumbledore said patiently, lowering his wand and offering Harry a hand up from the floor. Harry took it a little sourly, his back aching from the many times he had failed to block Dumbledore from entering his mind and fallen to the floor.

"Sorry, sir." He muttered, rubbing the small of his back where he had taken a rather nasty hit from the table corner. Dumbledore eyed him for a moment and then clapped his hands. Two cups of tea came flying in from the kitchen. He took one, motioning for Harry to do the same, and sat down in his rocker.

"I believe it's time we took a break." Dumbledore stated. Harry didn't answer, taking the teacup and sitting down silently on the couch. "Something is troubling you, Harry. And I think I know what it is."

Harry didn't answer, instead, he stared avidly at the swirling contents of his teacup, seemingly oblivious to everything Dumbledore was saying. Dumbledore sighed, resting his teacup in the air and placing his chin on his long fingers, looking at Harry from underneath his half moon spectacles,

"If you do not wish to talk about, that is fine with me, Harry. Just know that I – and the Order – are here to help you."

"I think it would help me more if you'd just tell me straight out what's going on," Harry stated bitterly, "I can't even plan my next move when I don't know what Voldemort's up to."

"Harry, you know we can't-"

"_And_," Harry continued angrily, "I'd like to know _why_ the Order is suddenly working with the Ministry – why they can know what's going on and we can't!"

"Harry-" Dumbledore stopped when Harry glared at him, and sighed a little, re-adjusting his spectacles. He leaned forwards a little, watching Harry patiently. "First – we are not working with the Ministry, Harry. There was an exchange of information. Useless information."

"What do you mean – Umbridge wouldn't have just walked away with nothing." Harry argued. Dumbledore sighed again, taking a sip of his tea.

"Dolores Umbridge offered us information in return for something she and the Minister wanted to know very much."

"Which was?" Harry prompted, unable to quell his curiosity.

"Vericia." Dumbledore replied, "It would seem they managed to surround her in London. She was wanted of course for the sentence I told you of before, but she – like Bellatrix and the others – managed to break out when the dementors released the prisoners of Azkaban two years ago."

"So Vericia is in the hands of the Ministry now."

"No. She killed the five aurors who had hemmed her into an alleyway." Dumbledore said, his voice grave. "Fortunately no Muggles were nearby. She escaped."

"But why would the Ministry come to the Order?"

"Dolores Umbridge found out that Vericia was among the Death Eaters who attacked Hogwarts. She came for information to Minerva, and offered her some in return." Dumbledore paused, evidently thinking something through carefully. As the silence dragged out, Harry tried to hide his curiosity – but failed miserably.

"And what did you tell her about Vericia – what did Umbridge tell us?"

Dumbledore looked up, evidently startled from a reverie. "_I_ told Dolores nothing. Minerva was the go between. The Ministry still believes me dead." He corrected, "However, in regards to what we told Umbridge…well…it was nothing more than we ourselves knew at the time. We told them of her condition, which they already knew of, and that she had joined the Death Eaters."

"Umbridge must have demanded more."

"Oh she did, but we didn't give it to her."

"And what did she tell us?" Harry pressed. Dumbledore eyed him quietly for a moment,

"Nothing we did not already know."

"And I'm not allowed to know what it is." Harry stated bitterly.

"You should hope that you never _will_ know what it is, Harry – rather than that you might. It does not due for all desires to pass, for you do not know what they will entail."

"But Umbridge can know." Harry spat.

"It was none of my doing that she found out, Harry. But in some ways, it is better that she knows. Despite her cruel ways, she does have good intentions-!"

"_Good intentions!_" Harry shouted, holding up his left hand where the white scars still shone in the sunlight, "How is _this_ 'good intentions'?"

"Harry, please sit down." Dumbeldore said calmly. Harry glared at him for a moment before taking his seat, fuming.

"You did not let me finish – though perhaps I generalized too much. She has good intentions when it comes to her own survival. Everything she did to you she did because it would further her career in the Ministry. Now, the Ministry is interested in you again…and in order to help better herself, she will no doubt attempt a civil conversation with you."

"She already did," Harry interrupted, "Back on the first Hogsmeade visit."

Dumbledore looked at him sharply, "Why did you not tell me this before?"

Harry, barely able to keep the dry sarcasm from his voice that_ Dumbledore_ was annoyed _he_ hadn't told him everything, replied – "I didn't think it was important."

"What did she tell you – ask you for?"

"Nothing she and the ministry hadn't already told me." Harry answered. Dumbledore seemed to relax a bit in his chair, sighing a little. He took another sip of his tea.

"Where were we?"

"Umbridge. Why she could _possibly_ know something me and my friends can't."

Dumbledore put down his teacup again, "The point I am trying to make, Harry, is that the information she clearly knows will help her and the Ministry protect you and your friends, Harry."

"As if _they've_ ever cared for our safety before." Harry snapped. "Why is now any different?"

"Think about it, Harry. If you die, we all do."

Harry stopped, taken off guard. He'd never really thought about that before. He'd always – somewhere in the corner of his mind – believed that, if he would ever fall fighting Voldemort…that someone else would be able to pick up the pieces and destroy the Dark Lord. But now, now he understood that could never happen. He alone was Godric's Heir, he alone had a strong enough bond with Rowena's Heir, he alone had the heirlooms…he and Hermione had to destroy Voldemort. Together. No one else could.

"Dolores and the Minister would do well to protect you…we all would." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry looked over at him, feeling for the first time the true weight of the responsibility that rested on his shoulders. It had been there ever since the night Voldemort gave him his scar…had chosen _him_ as his bane. Dumbledore stood up, walking over to Harry and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder –

"You're not alone, Harry. You have to understand that. You have friends, people that love you…" The old man's voice shook a little with suppressed emotion, "Never … not even for a moment, believe that you won't have help in this battle."

"But what if I fail?" Harry asked. "What if I die? Voldemort will take over. No one will be able to stop him."

Dumbledore didn't answer for a long while, and in the sunlight it seemed that every wrinkle and line that crossed his weathered face was somehow multiplied…drawn out to reveal how old he truly was. "Don't ever think of what might be, Harry. Just think of now…how to deal with the present. Tomorrow will take care of itself."

Harry looked up at him, "Sir, I don't know if I can do this. I don't want to fail…I _can't_."

"Never be afraid of what might be, Harry. It will eat you up and destroy you from the inside out."

"But-!"

"Harry, I never want to hear you speak of these things again," Dumbledore said severely. "You will _not_ fail us – you never could. You've already fulfilled our every expectation, Harry. By living after Voldemort's attack you gave us hope, by coming to Hogwarts full of honor and respect you captured our hearts, and by rising up to the enormous task of fighting Voldemort you gave us everything in life that we could ever dream of. You won't ever _fail_ us, Harry. Don't ever think of that."

Harry looked at him, unable to explain what he was trying to tell them – and forbidden to try. Instead, he stood up, looking at Dumbledore,

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore gave him a comforting smile, dropping his hand from Harry's arm. "No, thank _you_, Harry." Harry gave him a quick smile of gratitude, and then clutched at the ring on his finger, feeling himself be picked up by the portkey and hurtled back in the direction of Hogwarts, landing in the Heads' Common Room this time.

"Harry!"

He stifled a groan from being thrown to the ground for what must have been the thirtieth time that morning, turning his head to look in the direction of the voice. A very sideways visage of Hermione stood up from the couch, clad in her Hogwarts robes, her hair thrown up in neat bun. She hurried over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the floor.

"Thanks," he muttered, rubbing his back. She look at him anxiously,

"Where have you been? Ron and I looked all over for you at Hogsmeade – and when we came back to Hogwarts you weren't even in your room."

"I was at Number 17."

"For a whole day?" She asked skeptically, turning suddenly fierce, "You missed all your classes!"

He shrugged, not bothering to tell her that he'd spent the majority of that morning wandering the Hogwarts grounds under his Invisibility cloak…avoiding her and Ron.

"What were you thinking? What was _Dumbledore_ thinking!" She exclaimed.

Harry ignored her, still mad at her slight the previous day in Hogsmeade. He made for his room. Hermione grabbed his arm,

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"It's not even five."

"Well I'm tired." He snapped, yanking away from her. Hermione stepped in front of him, her arms crossed and her face screwed up in a don't-you-think-you're-getting-to-bed-without-telling-me-what's-going-on-first glare.

"What's wrong, Harry? You've not said one word about why you left Hogsmeade so early, nor have you explained what you've been up to. Ron and I were worried!"

"Yes, and I'm sure you two had a very nice time of it too – wandering the grounds together!" Harry spat viciously. A moment's silence fell between them during which Harry felt shock at what he had just said drain his face of all color and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She turned from his quickly, making towards the door of her bedroom. Harry grabbed her arm to stop her, inadvertently pulling her back towards him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

She shrank from his touch, pulling out of his grasp and vanishing behind the door of her room. Harry stared after her for a minute, feeling annoyance at his own anger and jealousy sweep through him. He almost knocked on her door, demanding that she let him in, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was his pride, or maybe it was just embarrassment for his actions…but he turned aside, closing the door of his own room behind him…watching silently as the sun stretched across the horizon and sank in the west.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry met up with Ron in the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast, the red head's face breaking into one of surprise and relief as he caught sight of Harry.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, "You're here!"

Harry nodded distractedly, looking around the Gryffindor Table. "Where's Hermione?"

"I dunno. The Library?" Ron looked at him, "Where _were_ you? Hermione was so worried she almost went to McGonagall – we were looking all _over_ for you!"

"I was at Number 17," Harry answered. A patch of brown hair caught his eye and he turned sharply. "Her-!" It was just a third year girl with her friends. He turned back to Ron. "You're sure you don't know where she is? I mean, you're dating her, aren't you supposed to know these things?"

Perhaps Ron had caught the jealous hint in Harry's voice, for he didn't answer for the longest time, and when he did, it was with a question, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Harry snapped, turning to look at him.

"We broke up, Harry!" He finally said, his face breaking into a grin. Harry stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. "We decided it'd be best if we didn't date anymore," Ron continued, still grinning obscenely.

"But – why?" Harry finally managed, fighting back the bubble of hope rising in his chest. It was obvious that they'd get back together again – they had before. "When?"

"Hermione told me that…" Ron paused for a minute, his smile fading, as if trying to put into words what their best friend had said. "…that she just didn't think it was working. She only thought of me as a friend – a brother." He laughed, "Which was of course a relief for me, because I'd been trying to figure out how to say the same thing to her for the longest time."

"What?" Harry demanded, staring at Ron who continued to grin. "What do you mean you don't _like_ her anymore? You've always _liked_ her!"

"No I haven't!" Ron snapped irritably. "Just for the last…year or so." He shrugged. "It doesn't even matter. I stopped liking her ages ago."

"When?" Harry demanded.

"Back in…well…the end of January actually," Ron said, his ears reddening slightly. "I figured out that she and I…were well…_wrong_ for each other. And," he looked towards the Ravenclaw table uneasily, "I sort of like someone else now…maybe I always did. I never really noticed it though until…" he broke off, his ears going completely red this time. Harry ignored this last comment, too caught up in what Ron had said before, the bubble in his chest growing steadily.

"I'll catch up with you later, Ron!" He exclaimed, pushing his way back through the crowd of students intent on getting seats for breakfast; heading towards the Astronomy Tower. She'd be there, he was sure of it. He'd already checked the Library, and knocked on her door a thousand times, even swinging it open and looking in to see no one there. He took the stairs two at a time, opening the trap door and jumping onto the floor of the tower, looking around quickly for Hermione. She was leaning against the crenellations, looking out towards the lake, her hair blowing softly in the morning breeze, oblivious to him. He closed the trap door quietly, and stepped towards her silently, stopping when he stood just behind her and clearing his throat nervously. She whirled around, her eyes wide, evidently startled.

"Harry!"

Her expression turned cold, and she turned away from him, glaring out across the Hogwarts grounds. Harry took a breath.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, Hermione," he began awkwardly. "I'm just…dumb." He finally managed, "I thought you and Ron were…didn't…didn't want me bothering you." Somehow this was coming out all wrong, and not at all the way it was supposed to. He was shaking slightly…nervous about what he yearned to say next…about what he _would_ say next – no matter how wrong it came out. He'd waited long enough, and now there was no more excuse to put it off – he didn't _want_ to put it off.

Hermione turned to look at him, the glare on her face silencing him before he'd even begun to speak…the bubble exploding into icy shards that cut across him…chilling his heart and his purpose. "After all the years we've known each other," she laughed coldly, "It's still amazing to me how little you trust us. Do we have to die for you before you'll finally accept that we care about you, Harry? Do you honestly think so little of us? We _care_ about you, Harry! We'd never push you away…and if we did you'd throw a fit! Yet _you_ can push us away whenever you feel like it! _You_ can ignore us and go charging off anywhere – _you_ can't _ever_ be wrong!" She finished in an angry scream, panting slightly from her tirade; her face screwed up in anger. Harry stared at her, trying to form an explanation for what he did. It would be so simple to just spill out all his complicated emotions before her, tell her how he really felt towards her…tell her _why_. But he couldn't. Not now. It was obvious she didn't care for him that way. She never had. He'd been crazy to think she ever could. He took a breath, steadying himself.

"I'm sorry." He finally said, "That's all I can say. I've been wrong about everything – mostly about myself. And I've made a right mess of everything," he laughed bitterly. "I'll see you around." He turned away, hurrying down the stairs without looking back.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry took his seat next to Ron in Charms, pulling out his books as the rest of the N.E.W.T. class filled in around them. Professor Flitwick took his customary place atop the pile of books in the front of the room, catching sight of Harry.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, sir, I…er…overslept." Harry said awkwardly, feeling Hermione's gaze bore into the back of his head from where she sat with Seamus.

"Well, see that you don't next time." Professor Flitwick said cheerily, looking over at Ron. "Ah, Mr. Weasley! Perhaps you can show Mr. Potter the new spell we learned yesterday? Remember, flick and whirl!"

Ron gulped a little, reaching for his wand and aiming at one of the pitchers of pumpkin juice sitting on his desk. "_Salvum et Morere_!" He commanded. Sparks flew, and the pumpkin juice vanished from the first goblet. Ron stared, as if waiting for something else to happen. Suddenly Blaise Zabini, who was sitting across the room gave a loud oath, jumping up from his desk and knocking over one of his own goblets. Ron stifled a grin. Flitwick sighed,

"Oh well, better luck next time, Mr. Weasley. Keep practicing."

Ron turned to Harry, "Pretty good, eh?"

"Yeah," Harry answered distractedly. "What was it supposed to do?"

"Oh," Ron frowned slightly, tapping the goblets. "Well I got half of it. You're supposed to move the pumpkin juice from one goblet to the next, without leaving a drop of it behind."

Harry wasn't listening. He could hear Hermione behind him, speaking quietly…"_Salvum et Morere_!" He tried to ignore her voice, aiming at his own goblets –

"_Salvum et Morere!_" He commanded. Sparks flew and his goblets blasted themselves halfway across the room. Flitwick jumped from his pile of books in the nick of time, and the goblets clattered against the walls, pumpkin juice spilling everywhere. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at him in shock. Flitwick stood up,

"Homework I daresay – _practice_!"

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the room, Ron waiting by the door for Hermione as was customary. Harry didn't know whether to leave or stay. However, it didn't seem as if he would be making the choice though. Hermione walked by both of them without a word. Ron frowned.

"She's not mad we broke up is she? I mean…_she_ brought it up."

"She's not mad at you." Harry snapped, walking out of the classroom. Ron hurried after him, his books knocking loudly against each other.

"What'd you do?"

"I …"Harry shook his head, knowing that if he couldn't explain his actions to Hermione he definitely couldn't to Ron. "Let's go."

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but at that moment a group of sixth years passed them, one of them wearing long radish earrings and a dreamy expression.

"Hello Ronald!" Luna called vaguely. Ron stopped abruptly, his ears reddening. Harry slammed into him from behind.

"Er…hi Luna!" Ron said, his voice unusually high. His ears turned even redder and he cleared his throat, "I – I mean…uh,"

Luna smiled, pointing towards the Charms classroom. "I've got class – but I'll see you around."

Ron nodded vigorously and Luna passed by them. Harry stared at him.

"Ron?"

Ron jumped, as if remembering Harry was there for the first time. "Oh – hi, Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Come on. We've got Herbology."

"…right."

The remainder of the day was spent receiving homework assignments and taking notes. Hermione did not speak to Harry or Ron that whole afternoon, skillfully managing to avoid them at meals and get a partner when required before they could approach her. While all Ron did was wonder as to the strangeness of her behavior, Harry found himself viciously plowing through his classes…unable to prevent himself from replaying his argument with her over and over in his head.

"Well, as _fun_ as this has been," Ron began, standing up and stretching after several hours spent sprawled out in the Heads' Common Room 'working', "I'm going to bed."

Harry didn't look up from his Potions book. "Good night."

The door closed behind Ron, and for several minutes the only sound in the room was the fire crackling on the hearth and Crookshanks' contented purring. Then a door opened and shut quietly. Harry didn't look up from his book. Ron had forgotten his lessons on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

He turned around hurriedly, slamming his book shut. Hermione was standing beside the door, "I'm sorry for not realizing you didn't mean what you said."

He stood up, "I never should have said it."

"You had reason to, Harry. I never should have asked you to leave."

"You needed to talk to Ron."

"It could have waited."

He looked at her, wanting to know if she meant that. Was she regretting breaking up with Ron – or just trying to make him feel better?

Hermione walked over to him, taking his hand, "Let's promise each other no more fights. We've already had plenty this year."

He smiled, "That works for me."

She smiled as well, looking up at him, "Ron and I broke up you know."

"Yeah – he told me. Why?"

A shadow crossed her face, and she stepped away from him, letting go of his hand and walking over to the couch, gathering Ron's things up instead. "It wasn't working."

"Well I gathered that much," he pressed. "Why wasn't it?"

"I don't like him…not that way," She said evasively. "He's like my brother."

"So you both decided…together?" Harry continued.

She nodded, placing Ron's homework neatly on the table and picking up Crookshanks. "So what did you do at Number 17?" She asked, changing the conversation.

"I practiced Occlumency mainly," Harry answered, gathering up his things and dumping them on the table beside Ron's.

"And how's Draco?"

"Better. Dumbledore healed him."

Hermione frowned. "About that. Madam Pomfrey told me you were with me…right before I got better. What did you do?"

"It wasn't me," Harry lied quickly, unwilling to tell her how much he cared. "Dumbledore was there with me. I don't know what spell he used."

Hermione watched him, "Okay. And the wands – did you get them?"

Harry nodded, eager to change the subject. "Yes. They're in my room – though I don't quite know what we're supposed to do with them."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Hermione replied, "We'll use them to kill Voldemort."

Harry paused. It was stupid, he knew that, but he didn't think that was the answer. "Don't you think that we'd use our own wands though? I mean…my wand _is_ the brother wand of Voldemort's. That's got to mean something."

Hermione frowned slightly, biting her lip. "Maybe – we'd have to ask Dumbledore though. Why didn't you?"

"I forgot," Harry said honestly. "I was a little busy."

Hermione nodded, her gaze drifting across the room. She jumped. "Oh! Look at the time! It's nearly midnight!" She stood up, and Harry did as well. She paused by the door of her room, looking back at him,

"Well – good night, Harry."

"Night," he answered, avoiding her gaze and instead busying himself with picking up his things. The door slicked shut behind her, and Harry let out a sigh…not even knowing why he did.

**A/N:**

**Well, Ron and Hermy have finally broken up and Harry _still_ won't tell her how he feels. Oh well. (sighs) boys. Sometimes they're so clueless. Also, I did mean to update Friday - however the site would not load it. I do apologize for the inconvenience.**

**mathiasgranger:** Hmm, yes. I suppose I am a little cruel. But the plot has certain aspects that can't be ignored, and unfortunately, cruelty is one of them. Hermione? Yes, she did ignore Harry a little, and we'll find out why come a few chapters. And I promise you a 'thank you' from Hermy soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**bushy-hairedgirlwithspunk:** Draco? It will be a bad thing. Unfortunately the little ferret will – well, I'll leave it as a cliffy. Hermy/Ron? I think this chappie answered that (laughs) but I'm glad to see you were interested! Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** Angst Harry: Yes, the poor boy does have a slight case of depression – nothing Hermy can't cure though! Malfoy: Perhaps he was always destined to be a tragic hero…but I shall say no more. Speranza: Honestly, I wasn't expecting it either. But as I was re-reading some of my previous chappies for reference, I ran across it and thought 'hey that'd be a cool twist!' so I used it. Ron/Luna: (laughing) Yes, I did take that scene from the movies. I thought it was both funny and gross when I saw it the first time being an H/Hr shipper and all and decided to "fix" it. Harry's Hope for the Future: Maybe…maybe not. We'll find out. (grinning evilly) Thanks for reviewing!

**Souunga:** R/Hr: Yes, Harry tends to be blind towards anything when it includes Hermione. I've noticed that even in the books. But I shall not rant. I shall continue to reply. (internal struggle ensues) Okay, moving on. The "Future": Yes, I had fun writing it too…I greatly enjoyed revealing Harry's deepest hopes in a way that Erised never could. It made my day. Ginny: Von't say nothing on that (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!

**mike ():** Angst: I felt the need to ensure to the reader that Harry is feeling sorry for himself again. He tends to do this in the odd numbered books (more specifically OotP) and it's part of what brings him closer to Hermione, as she is the only one who can comfort him. Relationships: In terms of 'no man will wait forever even for a girl like hermione', perhaps you are both wrong and right. If you are in love with someone, you _will_ wait for them, no matter how long it takes. That is my personal belief, but since I never _have_ been in love, it might just be all the citcoms I've seen talking. No, I do not intend for (**SPOILER WARNING**) a corny "I'm dying and must tell you I love you" scene from either Harry or Hermione. (**END SPOILER**) I'm sorry you think I'm dragging it out too long. Maybe I am. But I want Harry/Hermione to have a strong and deep relationship that builds up and isn't just thrown together like Ron/Hermione was in a moment. Thanks for reviewing!

**kag20:** Reviewing: Ah it's fine, I know I'm not exactly the image of a faithful updater. But I do try. (dramatic bow) And I thank you for the compliments. Writing: Actually, I don't quite know how my writing "improved". Maybe it's because I've been doing it for years, and believe me – it wasn't always what it is now. This marks my sixth year of writing random stories (both ffn and real fiction) and my second of acting. Out of curiosity – do you act? I know that that plays a role in fiction, as I can envision the characters in my head acting out what I write and envision how they would move; having done it myself. Sorry for the rant. I'm sure your screenplays are great, and far better than what I write. Thanks for reviewing!

**Winnipeg Paprika Sacagawea:** Secrets: Well, I'll keep 'em a tad bit longer…sorry. To both you and Harry. Hermione: I wouldn't call it "oblivious"…but now you know anyways. She's broken up with Ron. They both realized it wasn't working and they didn't care for each other that way. Hopes: Yes, it would have cleared up many problems _had_ she seen his hopes – but since when do people like me want to make things easy? (laughing) I live to create cliffhangers! (evil cackle) Okay. Sorry about that. Harry and Draco as Friends: I actually don't know yet…though I do agree, their relationship is slowly improving. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quidditchstar2291:** R/Hr Break Up//Love Triangles: In terms of Hermy's ulterior motives, I'll keep a secret…however for Ron/Luna (**SPOILER WARNING**) I'll give away that their triangle shall be sorted out soon. I won't make all the relationships angsty as H/Hr. I promise. (**END SPOILER**) End of the Year: Actually, the characters are about to enter March, so yes…I suppose it is coming up soon. Though there will be (**SPOILER WARNING**) a Horcrux hunt before then (**END SPOILER**). Thanks for reviewing!

**AsIfIreallyKnow:** Hermy/Ron/Secret Convos: Well, I guess we now know it was a break up session. But alas, poor Harry was too angsty to figure it out. Vampires: Don't worry, "Vericia" will show up again. Which isn't necessarily a god thing. (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!

**sanaa:** Yes, I had fun with that. Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Harry & The Green Monster: (smiling) Yes, the poor boy is. His emotions are going deeper. Poor boy, he _is_ wrapped around Hermy's finger. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** Yes, Harry _is_ a twit. And yes, I shall give away what we all already know: Hermione is brilliant. She can always see through what's going on, especially when it's relationships. If only Harry shared her wisdom…

**Kaitlyn:** H/Hr v. R/Hr: Sorry, there's a typo…However I'll infer that you were asking which relationship would win? I shall tell you what I told everyone else… H/Hr _will_ get together but not necessarily _stay_ together. Thanks for reviewing!

**Juie Merchant:** Thanks, and please continue to R & R!


	44. Ch 44: Loving Lovegood

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty Four: Loving Lovegood**

March blew in with heavy winds, dark skies, and pounding rain. The grounds of Hogwarts quickly turned to a mess of brown sludge, and Quidditch practice soon became a means of torture. The blinding rain fell heavy and fast against Harry's glasses, and no amount of _Impervious_ charms from Hermione could prevent the wall of gray from becoming an opaque shield of darkness. Bludgers seemed to come from nowhere, and even the quaffle seemed out to get Harry – hitting him more often than the goalpost, though Ginny swore she had nothing to do with it. After one such brutal practice, Harry called for the team to go in and change, telling them halfheartedly that it had been worth their while. They trooped into the changing rooms, mud sliding off them in clumps, and began to take off their soaking robes, rubbing their throbbing bruises and biting their tongues to prevent themselves from snapping back at every comment made by a teammate.

As soon as they had changed back into their robes, Harry and Ron left the changing rooms, meeting up with Hermione who had been watching their practice in the stands, her cloak pulled tight against the howling wind.

"Well that was a load of loveliness," Ron stated as soon as they reached her. Hermione didn't look up from her bag – which she had charmed against the rain – as she stuffed several books and parchments back inside.

"Hmm…perhaps things might work out better if you didn't practice in impossible weather." She mused.

"We need to be prepared," Harry snapped back irritably, taking her statement as a personal insult, "The match could be worse than this." As if to challenge his words, the wind immediately picked up, taking hold of Hermione's bag and nearly ripping it from her shoulder, blowing their hair about wildly, the rain slashing against their pale faces. Lightening rent the sky and thunder rumbled ominously across the sudden brightness.

"We should go inside," Ron said nervously, eyeing the darkening grounds.

Harry nodded, not that they could see, and took off at a run towards the castle…Ron and Hermione's footsteps barely audible above the enraged storm as they splashed through numerous puddles and pulled their feet from thick patches of groping mud.

They arrived, gasping, in the hallway, grateful for the sudden light and warmth, stripping off their soaked cloaks and attempting to rub some heat back into their skin.

"Ah – great," Ron muttered dispiritedly, "dinner's already started."

"I'm sure there's still plenty of food, Ron." Hermione replied, taking out her wand and waving it expertly over her robes. Sparks flew and the water fairly sizzled from her clothing. Wordlessly she applied the same spell to Harry and Ron, and after some muttered thanks, they all trooped into the Great Hall – where the rest of the team, save Ginny, had already gathered. It was a rather silent affair, Harry and Ron being too tired to say much, and Hermione buried in one of her many books, busily scribbling away on a parchment; avoiding her dinner completely. Ron was the first to stand up,

"Hey – I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good night," Harry replied. Hermione didn't even look up from her self assigned project. After a few more minutes in silence, she suddenly slammed her book shut and looked over at Harry.

"I'm going to head to the Library."

He swallowed the last of his stew and looked at her, "Why? You already finished your homework."

For a moment it looked as if she might roll her eyes, but she resisted it and leaned towards him suddenly, whispering hoarsely,

"_Horcruxes, Harry!_"

He jumped. He'd all but forgotten with his near loss of both Ron and Hermione, and their sudden break up.

"Which one?" He demanded a little too loudly. Hermione stood up, grabbing his hand,

"Come on – let's go."

"But I wasn't-!" He gave up, following her out instead and trying not to think too hard of how her hand felt against his own. They hurried through the halls, arriving in the Library a few minutes later; Hermione steering him towards a table in a very businesslike manner and sitting him down, dropping her bag next to him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

It turned out to be several, and when she did, it was with an armload of books and scrolls, some tottering dangerously and threatening to fall despite her efforts. Harry stood up immediately, grabbing a few of the nearly escaped works of literature and setting them down on the table. Hermione smiled gratefully at him,

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They stood, smiling at each other, for several seconds. Then Hermione blinked and looked away suddenly, and Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment. He hastily grabbed a scroll.

"So what is this anyways?" Harry asked, squinting slightly as he eyed the faded writing, "_Antiquities of the Ages_?"

Hermione took the scroll from him, unrolling it and taking the seat next to him. He sat down as well, listening as she began to speak in low tones,

"Voldemort's trying to get a horcrux from each founder, right? Well, we've already found his Slytherin horcrux, and the Hufflepuff one. As well as the diary, and the ring. That leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Since we've already saved the wands, he would've found replacements. I think," she ran her finger along the scroll, stopping several pages down, "that we've found his Ravenclaw horcrux."

Harry followed her finger, raising his eyebrows as he read. "A book? Don't you think that's a little obvious? I mean, one, he's already used a diary – and two…it's Ravenclaw."

This time Hermione did roll her eyes. "No, not a _book_. It's a bookstore. I think the horcrux is in the bookstore."

"You think he'd just leave a fragment of his soul in…" Harry eyed the scroll again, "_Rowena's Writings_?"

"No," Hermione snapped, sounding a little miffed. "I think that the item he _wants_ to put his soul in is in Rowena's Writings."

Harry let out a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Don't you think it's a little…obvious…for Voldemort?"

Hermione glared at him. "Well do _you_ have any better ideas?"

He didn't answer, and her face lightened a bit. "_I'm_ going to keep reading up on this. And when you have an idea, you can come talk to me."

She gathered up the books once again, and Harry watched her for a minute, biting back a smile. "Need some help?"

She relented. "Yes."

Struggling to prevent himself from laughing, Harry picked up half the books and approached Madam Pince with Hermione. She eyed them both scathingly, her eyes landing on the piles of books and scrolls in their arms and then their faces.

"There's a limit on the amount of books you can have out at one time you know." She stated coldly. Hermione didn't back down.

"Yes. Twenty-two I believe. We have nineteen."

Madam Pince's forced smile faltered for a minute, and she covered it up by irritably grabbing her quill and wrenching one of the many books from Hermione's arms, scribbling away viciously in the cover. The process went on for several minutes, and she finally handed back the last to Harry, stating coldly,

"They're due back in two weeks, and if there is _one_ scratch – one bent page-!"

Harry and Hermione hurried out of the Library, Madam Pince's angry screeches chasing them all the way down the hall.

They arrived in the Heads' Common Room, dumping their respective piles of books onto the couch, Crookshanks jumping up from his reclining position by the hearth at the noise, releasing an angry hiss. Hermione sat down with a sigh, Crookshanks jumping into her lap, and reached for one of the nearest books. Her gaze landed on Harry, who was standing a little awkwardly by the couch.

"Well…are you going to help me read up on the Horcrux?" She asked, motioning towards the books. Harry avoided her gaze, thinking of the mound of homework lying on his bed.

"Er…I've still got some other stuff to do," he said lamely, unwilling to let her know he had spent the last afternoon playing chess with Ron instead of doing his homework as they'd told her. Hermione didn't look at him, and instead picked up the book she had been holding, hiding her face behind it.

"Well…'night.." Harry started.

It seemed for several seconds that Hermione hadn't heard him, but then she laid down the book she had been reading and looked at him carefully,

"Harry?"

He turned from his door to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I'd like to thank you…"

"For what?"

"Being there…every day, waiting for me to wake up – and comforting me when I did." Her eyes flickered away form him for a moment as she said this, but then her gaze met his fiercely, and she added, "You were there when no one else was. I really appreciate that."

Harry felt an uncomfortably rush of blood cross his face, and he shrugged awkwardly, "I'm your friend, I'm supposed to be there for you."

"Ron wasn't."

He looked over at sharply, gauging her expression as she said this; unwilling to even let himself hope anymore. She looked away under his gaze, picking up her book once again and saying quietly,

"Thank you, Harry."

He stood there for several moments, watching as the firelight danced across the surface of the leather bound book, illuminated her face…sparkled against her hair. Crookshanks stretched contentedly in her lap, and Harry blinked – the reverie vanishing from his mind.

"Good night, Hermione."

.xxxxxxx.

Ron met up with Harry that Saturday morning in the hall, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Harry!"

He turned around to look at Ron, "What is it?"

"It's Ginny. She was attacked."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Ron incredulously. It seemed as if it were some terrible joke, but Ron's eyes told the truth. "When?" Harry demanded, taking off at a quick pace towards the Medical Wing, Ron walking alongside of him as if in a daze.

"McGonagall just told me. They found her this morning on the pitch, frozen."

"Petrificus Totalus?" Harry asked. Ron didn't answer and he looked over at him worriedly. Ron was walking alongside him, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Ron?"

He didn't answer him, and they hurried towards the Medical Wing together, stopping in front of Ginny's bed. Her face was badly cut, as if she'd been in a struggle, and bruises marked her wrists and neck. She was lying on her side, her head turned away from them, her chest rising slowly as she breathed. Clearly, the spell had been removed. Ron stared at her with wide eyes, sinking down in the chair opposite her and reaching for her hand. She shrieked and her eyes snapped open. She jumped upwards, gasping, her face wild –

"Harry! Ron! I've – I've got to tell you! It's h-!" She stiffened and screamed again. Footsteps came pounding from Madam Pomfrey's office. Ron stared at his sister in shock as she writhed on the bed, her face screwed up in pain, noiseless screams escaping her mouth.

"Ginny!" He shouted, trying to grab hold of her, "Ginny – it's fine! I'm here! It's me, Ron!"

She continued to struggle in the bed, and Madam Pomfrey arrived with a potion, firmly grabbing a hold of Ginny's face and forcing the strange blue liquid down her mouth. Ginny choked and spluttered, struggling with a strength she did not possess with Ron as he attempted to hold her down. Harry quickly grabbed one of her arms to help and found himself gripped with an iron like hand, her nails digging painfully into his skin and breaking it, warm blood trickling down his arm. Wincing, he tried to force her downwards as she continued to struggle noiselessly against the three of them. Then she suddenly relaxed, her arms falling limply by her side, her fevered eyes closing and a gasp escaping her lips. Ron stared at her in horror, and Madam Pomfrey slowly stepped back, corking the bottle in her hands. Harry stared at her. She met his gaze wordlessly,

"Ginny Weasley was attacked with what we thought was just Petrificus Totalus. Clearly, it was more than that. We don't know exactly what happened to her. She'll be taken to St. Mungo's this evening." Ron was looking at Madam Pomfrey now, his face pale and frightened once more.

"When? When was she attacked?"

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "We believe it was after the Gryffindor Quidditch Practice. She was last accounted for then." She awkwardly patted his shoulder for a moment and then stepped back,

"Your parents will be arriving in a few minutes. You can have all the time you want." She stepped away and looked at Harry as if she was considering turning him out. Then she sighed and nodded her head briefly, heading towards one of her many shelves and taking out some potions. Harry took the seat next to Ron, watching as Ginny slept on, her face pale and drawn…occasionally grimacing as the phantoms of her mind danced across her eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived a few minutes later, looking as if they'd seen the devil, running towards Ginny and her two silent watchers. Mrs. Weasley erupted into noiseless tears at the sight of Ginny in the bed, and Mr. Weasley simply stared…his face pale in the gray light of the cloud-filled skies.

"How did this happen?" He asked quietly, his gaze never lifting from his daughter's form.

"She was attacked after Quidditch practice last night, sir," Harry said quietly; unable to keep the guilt he felt from his voice. "They don't know exactly what spells were used. She's going to be taken to St. Mungo's this evening."

Mr. Weasley nodded slowly, and Mrs. Weasley let out a small gasp. Madam Pomfrey hurried over from across the room,

"Arthur – Molly," she looked at them both kindly, "a word please?"

They stood up and walked over to the nurse, who proceeded to speak in low tones with them. Harry looked over at Ron,

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Ron looked over at him. "Why her? She's got nothing to do with you and Voldemort. Why my sister?"

Harry found it both impossible to look at Ron and impossible to look away. "I dated her, Ron." He said hoarsely, "It's my fault-!"

"Then why not Cho?" Ron shot back savagely, "Why not her? You liked her longer! She was all you'd talk about for two bloody years! Ginny was just a few weeks!"

Harry found he didn't have the answers, he couldn't even explain it to himself. He looked at her helplessly, "If I hadn't scheduled practice last night-!" He broke off and Ron looked pointedly away from him. Rain pounded against the window. A few minutes passed and then Harry stood up,

"I'm going to tell Hermione what happened."

Ron didn't answer him, and he stepped away from the Medical Wing soundlessly, closing the door quietly behind him.

.xxxxxxx.

He ran into the Heads' Common Room, scanning it for Hermione. It was abandoned, save for the books and Crookshanks, the latter of which was happily toying with what appeared to be a mouse. Harry stepped towards her door, knocking lightly on it. There was no reply.

"Hermione?"

The door to the common room opened and he turned around – expecting her to walk in. He stared.

"Malfoy?"

Draco stepped into the light of the fire, his face paler than usual and his expression dry. "Guilty as charged." The door shut behind him and he looked around. "Where's Granger and Weasley?"

There was something different about him now, but Harry didn't have time to think about it. "Ginny was attacked last night and Ron's with her. I need to find Hermione. You haven't seen her?"

Draco stared at him for a moment, his face expressionless. "No. I haven't." He turned on his heel and reached for the door, Harry stopped him,

"Where are you going?"

He dropped his hand from the doorknob, and turned slowly to look at Harry, "To sleep."

Harry couldn't help but feel this was an odd statement, even for Malfoy, and he stared at him.

"Something's different about you."

Draco laughed dryly. "Yes, I suppose that … _does_ happen when one recovers from a fatal spell." He smiled harshly and walked towards the room he shared with Harry. "Best of luck with the Weasleys." He opened the door and closed it firmly behind him. Harry stared for a moment and then shook it off, heading for the Library instead in search of Hermione.

He found her several minutes later in the Great Hall, staring around worriedly. As soon as her gaze landed on him she jumped up from the bench and ran towards him,

"Where's Ron? I've been looking all _over_ for you two!"

"It's Ginny," he said slowly. She froze, a few feet away from him. "She was attacked after practice last night."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes for a moment, finally dropping them and looking up at him,

"Does Ron know?"

"Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are there too."

"We have to go see them!" She grabbed his hand and started off in the direction of the Medical Wing; Harry following her.

They arrived to see the Weasleys clustered about Ginny, Mrs. Weasley holding her daughter's hand and smoothing out her hair. Harry and Hermione approached them quietly, taking seats on either side of Ron. Hermione gently slid her hand into Ron's and smiled at him. Harry watched them quietly for a few minutes before turning his attention to Ginny as she continued to sleep before them.

He didn't know how many minutes or hours passed, but finally Ginny stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at them all in surprise,

"Where am I?"

"Shh!" Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly, holding Ginny's face in her hands, "You're safe…you're at Hogwarts. You just had an accident."

Ginny's face darkened and she seemed to remember something, she stared at them all with wide eyes. "I was attacked! She snuck up at me from behind! She tried to use _Crucio_ on me and-!" Ginny shuddered and closed her eyes, tears escaping past her lashes, and Mrs. Weasley pulled her forwards in a hug. Ginny continued to squeeze her eyes shut, silent tears running across her face, rocking back and forth in her mother's arms. Harry turned to look at Hermione who met his gaze wordlessly and then turned to Ron, slowly withdrawing her hand from his. He didn't notice, so wrapped up was he in his sister's recovery. Harry and Hermione stood up quietly and turned towards the door, stopping in surprise. Malfoy was standing by the door, watching Ginny quietly, his face expressionless – save for his eyes. There was something in them that Harry hadn't ever thought he'd see there…but then Draco blinked, and his gaze landed on them. He jumped, unable to hide the guilt and surprise that clouded his features. He hastily left the room. Hermione stared after him for a moment, and then turned to look at Harry.

"Come on, let's go." She whispered quietly.

"But, Hermione!" Harry hissed back, "That – that – _Malfoy?!_"

She ignored him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door, shutting it quietly behind them and turning to look at him fiercely.

"Don't you get it, Harry?" She demanded.

"Get what?" Harry argued, "That was _Malfoy_! Watching…watching _them_!"

Hermione stared up at him incredulously. "Sometimes you boys really are thick!" She snapped, turning on her heel. Harry ran after her,

"You don't seriously think – think he…" Harry broke off, unable to finish what had crossed his mind. Hermione stopped walking abruptly, turning around to look up at him.

"It's Malfoy, Hermione. He can't honestly think he has a chance."

She glared at him. "I think he's more worthy of her than she is of him, actually!" She said a little shrilly. Harry stared at her, unable to believe his ears. "How many times has he saved our lives? He's proven where his loyalties lie and I think it's time you and Ron started to appreciate it!" She snapped, crossing her arms angrily, "I've known for awhile now, and I've seen how much she means to him. But you and Ron haven't even cared enough to notice a single fragments of their lives until it hits you full in the face!" She broke off, glaring, and Harry looked down at her.

"Are you taking his side – actually…fighting _for_ him?"

"Harry," She let out a deep sigh. "Harry, can't you even understand what it means – to _need_ someone that much?"

He didn't answer, and she took his silence for resentment. "Harry he needs to feel _loved_. He's never had anyone show him they care before, not once-!"

"And Ginny has?" Harry demanded incredulously.

"No," Hermione looked a bit flustered at his questioning, and she looked away. "I just wish you'd give him a chance. She might be the only one for him."

"But she hates him."

Hermione looked away, letting out a deep sigh. They stood together in silence for a long time, and Hermione finally looked back up at him. "Promise you won't tell Ron."

"He has a right to know Malfoy's got a thing for his sister."

"No he doesn't."

Harry stared down at her incredulously. She bit her lip and avoided his gaze. "That came out wrong. I just – I don't think he needs to know…just now. Not with everything else. And I think he should here it from Draco, not us."

"Malfoy will never tell him."

"He might."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll worry about that later. Besides, Ron might find out for himself. You did."

Harry watched her, feeling as if something was terribly wrong in this whole situation. Perhaps it was just the conversation itself, that it was _Malfoy_ and Ginny they were talking about…or maybe it was how often Hermione had avoided his gaze; but something wasn't clicking.

"Well, I'm going to head off to lunch," Hermione finally said,

Harry checked his watch in surprise, "Right. Lunch."

They walked towards the Great Hall together, and ate in silence; never catching sight of Draco for the remainder of the day.

.xxxxxxx.

Ginny was released from St. Mungo's a week after arriving there, and was greeted with several cards from her many admirers, a bouquet of flowers from Colin – they had begun dating again over Valentine's – and a single rose from Neville, who blushed furiously when she confronted him about it with a hug. Harry greeted her a few hours after the news arrived and gave her a hug to which she smiled,

"Hey."

He grinned. "It's good to see you back again. Quidditch practice was a little lame."

She winced, "You know…I sort of was hitting you on purpose with the quaffle."

"I figured as much."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. The bruises have gone away."

Ginny laughed and then sighed. "I'd like to apologize…actually, for pretty much the whole school year, Harry. I knew things would be awkward between us after the wedding…and I think I made things much, much worse."

"I wasn't much better," Harry said quickly. "I just avoided you all the time or shouted at you."

"Because I forced you to. I wouldn't let it go." A shadow crossed her face despite the – for once – clear skies reflected on the ceiling of the Great Hall. "In truth, I don't know what came over me. I mean, I understood…perfectly, _why_ we had to be apart when we broke up last year. Sure, I still cared for you then, but I thought I was over it. All the way up to the day you guys arrived at the Burrow. And then," she grimaced, "well, I'm sure you remember." She plucked at Neville's rose nervously, dropping the petals on the ground without a thought, "I'd – I'd just like to apologize. I've been acting so…oddly…all year."

Harry looked at her, "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"About that. The oddness." He took a breath, "You sort of – well, you started screaming about how you needed to tell me and Ron something, and then you went all stiff and…" He broke off, eyeing her. A shadow crossed Ginny's face and her expression hardened. She stood up from where she'd been sitting on the bench,

"I have to get to class."

"But it's Saturday-!"

She ignored him, walking hurriedly out of the Great Hall. Harry stared after her, frowning slightly, and didn't notice at first when Hermione sat down next to him.

"What is it?" She asked. He jumped.

"Nothing."

She raised her eyebrow and he sighed.

"It's Ginny."

Hermione turned away, pulling out some books from her bag, "Oh? What about her?"

He shook his head, "I don't even know. What's that?"

Hermione pulled out the book she was holding and waved it in front of him, "_Charms_, Harry. Or perhaps you forgot – we have a test Monday."

"Yeah. We've got a test Monday. That's not for two days."

Hermione sighed. "I don't suppose you've heard of studying."

"Actually I have," Harry replied with a grin, turning to look at her, "I just don't intend to spend 48 hours doing so."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "Boys."

At that moment, Ron sat down next to her, looking quite pleased with himself. He reached for the pumpkin juice. Harry looked at him,

"What's up with you?"

Ron grinned, "Nothing."

Hermione set down her book and looked at him. "Ron."

His smile widened, "Luna asked me if I'd like to go look at the Kicklies with her."

"_Kicklies_?" Hermione asked disdainfully, picking up her book again.

Ron, completely missing the lack of enthusiasm in her voice, nodded vigorously. "Yeah! We're going to go wading in the Black Lake for them!"

"_You_ were supposed to be studying for that Charms test with me," Hermione pointed out. Ron grimaced,

"Uck. When did I sign up for _that_?"

"Last night," Hermione snapped coldly, "You were playing that dumb card game with Harry."

"Exploding Snap?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair!" Ron exclaimed, "You can't ask me things when I'm playing a game of wits!"

"I would hardly call stacking cards and waiting for them to explode in one's face a proper use of one's _wits_," Hermione replied, calmly turning a page in her book. Ron rolled his eyes,

"Look, it doesn't count."

Hermione ignored him, and Ron glared at her. After several minutes of Hermione calmly turning page after page, Ron finally exploded,

"Oh come on! Can't we just study later?"

Hermione smiled, half laughing, and put down her book. "On one condition, Ron."

"What?"

"That you ask Luna _out_ instead of waiting for her to ask _you_."

Ron stared at her, his ears reddening. "Bu-uh-he-_no_!" He spluttered after several seconds of mindless noises, "I don't like _Luna_!" Hermione raised her eyebrows and then turned back to her book,

"Then you're studying with me and Harry this afternoon."

Before Harry could open his mouth to protest, Ron had.

"That's not fair though! I don't even like her!"

Hermione put down her book, suddenly annoyed. "Ron, stop it! You've liked her for months. I think _Harry_ knew before you did! Now stop wasting time, and just go ask her! We all know you want to, and if anyone can ever tell any_thing_ from Luna we know she wants to as well. There's nothing to lose."

"But-!"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted severely, "I'm sure you'd rather risk being rejected than spend an afternoon studying."

Ron glared at both Harry and Hermione for a minute, and then stood up, muttering something about "blackmail" under his breath. Hermione watched him go, smiling, and turned back to her book.

"Er – Hermione, are you sure that was the best thing to do?" Harry asked, watching Ron nervously approaching the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, Harry, it's not as if he'd ever ask her without our help."

"_Our_ help?"

Hermione looked over at him, "Fine. _My_ help. Either way, he never would have done it."

"Since when have you _ever_ cared about Ron and Luna's relationship though?" Harry asked, eyeing her curiously, "You've never _liked_ her."

"Sure I have."

"You're always criticizing her."

Hermione sighed, laying down her book and looking at him. "Fine. I don't really _like_ her. But Ron does. And I can tell she likes him. I want him to be happy."

"But shouldn't he have asked her by himself?"

"Yes, but he was too thick to figure out she liked him back."

Suddenly Harry got the impression they weren't talking about Ron and Luna anymore. He looked away, and caught sight of Ron heading back towards them,

"Hey!" He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and she turned to look at Ron. He was grinning. He took his seat next to Hermione and grabbed his glass of pumpkin juice, emptying it in two swift gulps.

"Well?" Harry asked. It seemed Ron couldn't stop grinning, he looked at them both,

"You know – I think this is the happiest I've felt my whole life!"

"Well that's nice," Hermione stated, closing her book. Ron looked at her and added quickly,

"No offense, Hermione."

"None taken."

"So you guys are dating now?" Harry asked.

Ron fairly beamed, "_Better_."

"How so?"

"We've got a date with the Kicklies this afternoon!"

"You already did," Hermione said.

"I know! But now that we're _dating_…" Ron grinned again and jumped up from the table, "Hey, I'm gonna go hang out with Luna for the afternoon. Have fun studying!"

Hermione looked at Harry, "I'd say he's fairly grateful I pushed him into asking her out."

Harry shrugged, finishing the last of his breakfast, "Well, I'm going to go take a few swings around the pitch while it's still sunny out."

"I'll come with you."

"I thought you were studying."

"I can still study outside, Harry."

He laughed and looked at her. Hermione smiled and closed her book, placing it carefully in her bag and looked around the room, laughing a little as she caught sight of something.

"Look."

Harry did. Ron was holding an empty wicker basket for Luna, while the younger blond beamed over at him, and onion clasped in her hands, and gave him a peck on the cheek. They both blushed. Hermione looked over at Harry,

"They'll be happy together."

Harry shrugged, finishing the last of his breakfast and standing up, "I'll go get my broom." Hermione nodded, and a frown crossed her face,

"We should probably read up on that Horcrux more tomorrow, Harry."

"I highly doubt Ron will be available."

Hermione laughed, "Still. I think I'm on to something." She closed up her bag and motioned towards the doors, "Well … I'm off."

"Okay."

They stood next to each other awkwardly for a minute, and then Hermione hastily went off in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry watched her go, not even knowing what it was that had really happened there.

**A/N:**

**Well. This was _supposed_ to be my "Happy Easter/Hanukah" chapter, but I didn't have a chance to post it yesterday. I'm sorry. I was too busy eating chocolate and lamenting that Mondays always follow Sundays. I digress. Thank you _all_ for your wonderful reviews. I've taken several things to heart from then, and I'm going to attempt to speed up certain progresses…but I'll say no more, save in replies.**

**mathiasgranger:**Actually, I meant it in more of a _joking_ manner. However, you were right, Hermione did know a while ago that she didn't feel the same towards Ron; but she had her reasons for waiting. Harry has also known though for awhile that he likes Hermione, yet he still does nothing – again for his own reasons. In terms of H/Hr remaining silent; yes, you are right. They are both keeping everything to themselves because they're afraid of being rejected and losing what they have. I fear I've given away too much. Hermione Criticizing Harry: she did this not because she dislikes who he _is _but rather because she dislikes how he keeps hurting her and Ron and pushing them away. She wants him to consider her his equal, not the girl who needs his protection. Thanks for reviewing and for continuing to read, and I will try to be more _fair_ towards my characters.

**Souunga:** H's Confession: Yeah, I felt that (a) Harry needed to tell Hermione but, (b) it couldn't happen that soon. So I had Hermione make him think she didn't care instead. Mugglenet published a book? What does it say? I feel as if I'm always out of the loop Drawing a Scene? (girl moment, because I _am_ a girl for those that don't know yet…anyways; continuation of gleeful smiles at thought of H/Hr picture) That would be so cool!!! Thanks for reviewing, and again, I'm sorry about the extra day's wait.

**mike ():** Erm, _no_. I actually scanned the last chapter and there was no Hermione going back to Ron thing. Unless you are counting her scanning the grounds for Harry with him. She and Ron are still friends, they'll keep spending time together. Harry Dying and Keeping His Feelings to Himself: Well, _no_. That's not going to happen. I'm sorry you think I've destroyed any chance for H/Hr – but I'm trying to smooth out the wrinkles before I finally put them together. Thank you for reviewing.

**caramary:** Oh, sorry. There won't be any balls. However, there will be Horcrux hunts!! (smiles) You were right about R/L; thanks to a little nudge from Hermy things got going that was the whole Easter present thing . Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Yeah, I felt it was time Harry talked to Dumbledore and had a discussion. In terms of the wands, I'm still contemplating that answer – I think I was on to something three nights ago when I was in a semi-conscious state. The problem was the whole _semi-conscious_ thing. I fell asleep and forgot it. Oh well. I'll come up with something. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** I felt it was necessary that Harry understand fully how much he impacts the wizarding world. I feel as if it makes him even _more_ mature, and thus – completely – worthy of Hermione's intelligence/maturity. Something Ron I have nothing against him, loveable guy that he is could never achieve. The Break Up: Yes, I decided mutual was best, seeing as both Ron and Hermione belong with other(s) according to the portkey ships, and any threat of possible romantic interest between them after such a relationship would destroy two great ships. That was rather long. Basically, I wanted Ron to completely adore Luna, and Hermione to be … (smiling) available… (proceeds to laugh) Hermione Makes the First Move: No. (shakes head) I promise you that Harry will make the first move. Though it may take the poor guy awhile, what with Horcruxes, dark lords, and other teen issues, etc. Thanks for reviewing!

**sanaa:** Guys: (laughs) hopefully not, though I can't say I'm one to judge. The ones I've come across are either (a) blissfully content to spend their lives discussing a sports b sports or c _sports_ or (b) be arrogant … people.

**bushy-hairedgirlwithspunk:** I _can_ promise you an improved Harry, though I _can't_ promise any declarations of love. Yet. (grinning evilly) Thanks for reviewing!

**Phoenix flame01:** (laughing) I can only imagine how I'd start screaming at such an author like myself if _I _was reading this story. However, as it is … I am me, and shall continue to be evil. But I do promise H/Hr moments before the plunge… Thanks for reviewing!

**clichE10:** H/Hr: Hmm, how to explain. In that quote I am not promising a "happy ending" or an "angst tragedy", I'm merely trying to leave both open until the final chapter when all is revealed. I don't want to make anything permanent yet…I hope that explained everything. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quidditchstar2291:** (laughing) Such is it with all good relationships it seems. Alas. Why must two reasonably intelligent hero(in)es remain so clueless? Because authors like myself are cruel. I am sorry. (smiles) Thanks for reviewing.

**ring mah b3LL:** (blushes) Thanks, and I'll try to get through to him. Don't worry. H/Hr will come. Thanks for reviewing!


	45. Ch 45: The Silver Brooch

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty Five: The Silver Brooch**

The storms returned with great fury that evening, forcing scores of bedraggled students back to the sheltering walls of the ancient castle, wringing their hair out irritably and cursing waspishly at the terrible weather. Harry and Hermione, having come in several hours earlier upon finding the Quidditch pitch already covered with the players from other teams, suffered none of this and watched with ever increasing smiles as Ron and Luna entered the Great Hall, completely soaked.

Ron seemed to be helping Luna with something she was holding, though every few minutes he would let out a yelp and clap at the air towards something Harry couldn't make out. The two of them sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron's hands cupped together tightly.

"Hello, Harry – Hermione," Luna said with a vague smile, sitting down beside Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled and peered around Hermione's shoulder – she was previously engaged with a book – at Ron,

"What's that?"

Ron grimaced, "Cruel implements of torture used on unsuspecting blokes."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, though she didn't look up from her book, and Luna laughed, her earrings jingling –

"They're Kicklies."

"Kicklies?"

Luna nodded energetically, "They live in lakes and feed on merhair. They help you remember your dreams by sleeping on your pillow next to your ear and whispering to you."

Harry laughed and then quickly disguised it as a fit of coughing. Luna looked at him, nodding wisely. "_Sorks_ – Kicklies help with those too."

She turned around and took Ron's hand in his own – to which he blushed furiously – opening it to reveal several prickly looking brown balls. She lifted one and then turned around to face Harry,

"Here."

Harry looked at it, "Er…"

Hermione sighed and closed her book, turning to Luna, "So, how was your afternoon?"

Luna withdrew her hand, cupping it as the strange ball quivered and began to roll about on her palm, smiling dreamily, "Wonderful. Although Ronald slipped on a wet stone."

Ron's ears grew even redder at this new revelation. He took Luna by the hand, "Come on – let's go … to the Library."

"But don't you want to eat?" Hermione asked, eyeing them both. Ron hastily shook his head,

"Nope. Not really hungry just now. Bye!"

He hurried off with Luna, and Hermione turned to look at Harry, her expression very Hermione-ish. "Look at this, Harry."

She reached for the book she had been reading, thumbing through it towards the back and then beginning to read in a low whisper,

" 'One of the most prized possessions of the early founder was her brooch, though the giver remains unknown. Rowena was often reported to wear it, and upon her death it was given to her cousin. For several centuries, the heirloom was passed down from one generation to the next, though today its location is secret and the last descendant of Rowena's cousin – Mrs. Gareth Rowe states that the brooch has been missing for some time,'" Hermione closed the book, her eyes flashing brightly with excitement. "_This_ is what Voldemort's after. _This_ is what he needs for his next Horcrux!"

"But we don't know where it is," Harry countered, "Or even if it still exists. It could've been destroyed."

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Oh, Harry, it couldn't be more obvious! It's _got_ to be in Rowena's Writings!"

"Because the store's named after her?" Harry asked speculatively.

"_No_, because Rowena's Writings is owned by Gareth Rowe. Her mother was the descendant of Rowena's cousin. And look at what she's wearing in this picture," Hermione grabbed her copy of the _Daily Prophet_, flipping towards the back and placing it on the table in front of Harry, pointing to a circular picture of a tall, elderly woman with thickly braided hair. She was holding up a book to the camera and turning pages slowly, speaking mutely through the visage as if giving a presentation. Around her neck hung a silver chain with a small pendent hanging from it. Hermione looked triumphantly at Harry,

"That's the brooch."

"But they said in the book-!"

"So she lied. Clearly she doesn't want anyone to know she has it." Hermione argued. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Hermione-!"

"Oh don't _Hermione_ me!" She snapped shrilly. "I know I'm right, and I'll prove it!"

She swiftly packed up her bags, sparing him an irritated glance and stomping off in the direction of the Heads' Common Room. Harry sighed, reaching for his pumpkin juice instead and taking a sip. He looked up as Ginny took the newly vacated seat beside him.

"Hey Harry."

He swallowed. "Hey."

She looked at him for a minute, and he considered asking her what had happened earlier that day. Then she looked away and began to talk energetically with a fourth year by the name of Rob. Harry sighed and looked away, gulping down the rest of his meal and then hurrying out of the Great Hall in search of Hermione. He had no luck.

.xxxxxxx.

The next week passed slowly, with the homework loads piling up higher and higher as the examinations grew closer. Harry and Ron, who had ever before perfected the art of procrastination, learned fairly quickly that it would no longer be acceptable that Sunday as they lay sprawled out on the couches in the common room, staring blindly at their essays for Transfiguration. Hermione sat opposite them, waspishly taking down notes on her most recent assignment of study: Gareth Rowe. Ron let out a low moan and threw his quill across the room –

"That's _it_! I'm not doing another bloody thing! I don't care if I get a Troll anymore!"

Harry looked up blearily from his paragraph, the words of his last sentence swimming slowly from his focus. Hermione didn't look up from her book,

"You should have done it when it was assigned. But you decided it would be better to go on a date."

"Well at least I can get one," Ron spat back dispiritedly, glaring at Crookshanks who lay curled up by Hermione's feet.

"Whether I have a date or not – _I_ won't be failing my N.E.W.T.s, _Ronald_."

Ron glared coldly at her, and Harry spoke up,

"Come on. We can just do the essay during our free period, Ron."

He made to start packing his things up, but Hermione slammed her book shut,

"No! You can't keep putting your studies off!" She said shrilly, looking furiously from Ron to him. Ron glared at her,

"Watch us."

Harry sighed. It was as if Ron and Hermione had forgotten the past year completely. "Ron, stop." Ron turned on him angrily,

"Sure. Take _her_ side."

"Ron, it's stupid. Forget it."

It looked as if Ron might hit him for a moment, but then he sighed, sitting down heavily on the couch. The fire gave a loud crack, sending sparks up into the air. Crookshanks hissed and jumped up, disappearing into Hermione's room.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "I'm just so tired."

Harry looked at him, "We all are."

"Yeah…I know."

Hermione looked at Ron for a minute and then reached for both his and Harry's essays with a resigned air. "I'm not going to keep doing this for you you know," she stated reprovingly, scratching out the first sentence in Ron's paper. Ron looked up, lifting his head from his hands, his face breaking into a grin –

"You've got to learn to do this on your own. It's N.E.W.T. year-"

"Thanks, Hermione!" He grabbed her in a bone crunching hug that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud and then let her go, beaming,

"You're great!"

Hermione's cheeks flushed a little and she reached for the fallen paper, "Well don't think-!"

"I know. No more putting off my homework. I've learned…believe me. Hey, you don't…" Ron looked around uncomfortably, "You don't want me to …"

Hermione shook her head, smiling, "You can go, Ron."

He let out a deep breath, "Thanks!"

Harry watched him hurry off to his room and grinned, looking at Hermione. She was lost to her own thoughts, chewing her lip as she scratched out one of Ron's incredibly long run-on sentences, scribbling something else in its place. He watched her for some time, finally looking away to stare at the articles on Gareth Rowe instead. He picked up the topmost one and read slowly, the fire crackling behind them.

"Hermione?"

She didn't look up from Ron's essay. "Mmm?"

"This is brilliant. I mean…I think you're right."

She turned to look at him, her glance snagging on the article in his hand. "What?"

"I think we should go to her shop."

"We've got class tomorrow."

"So we'll go tomorrow night. Hermione," he walked over to her, "How'd you find this out so fast?"

She looked away. "It was important."

"No, I mean – Ron and I have been swamped with all this work and somehow you've managed to do all that and _this_! How?"

"You – we need to find Voldemort's Horcruxes," she stated simply. "I made the time for it."

He looked at her for a minute, as her quill crossed neatly over the page…she looked up, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just – thanks, Hermione."

"Don't mention it." She returned to Ron's essay and Crookshanks reentered the room looking very pleased with himself, settling down by the hearth and letting out a contented purr. Harry sat back down, reaching for his own essay and finishing up the last of it – though he really hadn't grasped the subject of Rowan's Theory of Transfiguration very well at all and doubted one's ability to ride dragons had anything to do with it. Finally, at an hour from midnight, Harry and Hermione both stood up, stretching and stifling yawns.

"Well, good night, Harry." Hermione muttered, stifling a yawn. Harry nodded,

"You too."

They both departed to their rooms and shut the doors. Harry climbed into bed, yanking the covers up to his chin as a cold breeze rattled the window panes. As he looked around at the darkened silhouettes in the room, it occurred to Harry – just as he drifted off to sleep – that Draco's bed was empty.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry and Hermione stood waiting by the double doors leading out into the storming weather, watching as ghosts and students alike passed them by, chatting happily about the latest rumors or the most recent game. Hermione checked her watch irritably,

"He's nearly ten minutes late!" She hissed, scanning the heads passing them.

"I think Luna's keeping him busy," Harry said wisely – then remembered who he was talking to and hastily cleared his throat, "I mean – er, maybe he's …"

Hermione ignored his blundering and stamped her foot. "Honestly, he's _got_ to start appreciating the important things in life!"

As Harry opened his mouth to speak, Ron suddenly appeared – looking quite harried. He caught sight of them and hurried over, pushing past a group of second years and coming to a halt in front of them.

"…Ready to go then?"

"We were ready ten minutes ago," Hermione snapped irritably. "What took you so long?"

Ron's ears reddened. "Oh! Well, Luna and I were…"

"Well I think she aught to give you some time alone. This is N.E.W.T. year after all!"

"It's not like we're _studying_," Ron argued, "and besides – I like her."

"Yes, we gathered that." Hermione snapped, pulling her cloak about herself tighter. "Let's go."

They looked around the hall once more to make sure no one was watching, and then Harry threw his invisibility cloak around himself and his two friends. Ron pushed open the doors. Outside, the rain had finally stopped, though the air was still muggy and a veil of graying mist overhung the grounds. The doors swung shut behind them, and they struggled to stay beneath the cloak as they slowly walked down the winding path to Hogsmeade. The sky darkened swiftly around them, and the bushes rattled with a sudden wind. A fox darted past them towards the castle, and an owl hooted. Hermione shivered beside Harry and Ron looked around nervously –

"Something doesn't feel right."

Harry didn't answer. He'd felt it too. They stopped, holding their breath and peering about through the surrounding mist. Undulating shapes twisted around them, tangling and unraveling on all sides. Nothing was visible more than three feet in front of them.

"…maybe we should wait," Hermione whispered. "We can always go tomorrow night."

"No," Harry hissed back firmly. "If something feels wrong we have to go. We can't just let the Death Eaters get the brooch!"

"But we don't even know if they know!" Hermione tried, "Harry, I really think we should wait."

"She has a point, mate. We won't get anywhere in this fog." Ron whispered back. Harry shook his head,

"I'm going. You two can stay if you want, but I've got to get the brooch before Voldemort does."

Ron and Hermione fell silent at his words, and he knew he'd won. They'd never let him go by himself. He pulled out his wand and held it steady in his palm,

"_Point Me_," he commanded. The wand spun around on his hand, finally grinding to a halt a few moments late, pointing to their right. "Come on."

They set off as one, their feet squelching as they pulled their boots out of thick sludge and mud, leaving dirty footprints on the wet grass. Several minutes passed, during which the fog around them grew denser, and Harry's unease grew. Something was very wrong. He knew it. The mist was unnatural. Odd. They continued forwards, finally stopping at the end of the Hogwarts grounds and taking hands,

"On the count of three then," Hermione said – her voice unnaturally high – "One, two … _three_."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly and forced himself through the lung crushing tunnel, reemerging in the foggy streets of Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione beside him.

"So – what next?" Hermione asked, looking about herself nervously, "Just…head to Rowena's Writings?"

Harry pocketed his wand, "Guess so."

"Where is it, exactly?" Ron asked, peering about.

"It should be just down the street," Hermione answered, setting off a little uncertainly, her feet making loud squelching noises as she pulled them out of the mud with an effort. Harry and Ron followed, trying to keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary, but prevented by the thick mists which seemed to have strengthened the moment they entered Hogsmeade. Some minutes passed, and then Hermione stopped, holding out both her arms to prevent Harry and Ron from going further. She pointed above their heads –

"Look!"

An ancient sign spun with cobwebs rocked gently on the whisper of a breeze, the peeling paint reading _Rowena's Writings_. The windows of the shop were dark, though a flickering candle lit the room feebly from its place on a low table by the glass. Shelves of books and scrolls rose up against the walls on either side of the glittering light, and an ancient woven rug covered the dark floorboards of the old shop.

"Should we go in?" Ron asked, looking at them both. "Just – ask her for the brooch?"

Harry didn't answer, for he didn't know himself. "We'll figure that out later." He pushed open the door of the shop, and a tiny golden bell rang, signaling their arrival. Hermione winced, and Harry hastily pulled them all inside and towards the corner of the room. Footsteps sounded above them, and a floorboard creaked. Ron grabbed the door and shut it. The bell tinkled again. Seconds later, Gareth Rowe appeared, her long gray hair swinging behind her in a thick braid. She peered crossly at the door through narrow eyes, and reached into her woolen gray sleeve, withdrawing a delicate wand of pine. Hermione stiffened beside Harry and hissed into his ear,

"Shouldn't we talk to her? We should let her know we're here!"

Harry didn't know why he refused, but he did. "Hermione, I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not-?"

Ron clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth as Gareth turned sharply, staring at them. She took a step nearer, the wand in her hand held firmly before her. She took a breath and then lifted her wand –

"_Petrificu-_!"

A knock sounded on the door, and she broke off in the middle of the spell, eyeing the fogged windows. Three silhouettes were vaguely visible outside the door. Gareth Rowe lowered her wand, placing it back up in her sleeve and approaching the door. She yanked it open, and beside Harry, Hermione gasped. Snape was standing in the doorway, his cloak pulled tightly about his face, masking all of him save the long hooked nose and the greasy curtains of hair shrouding his dark eyes. Beside him stood a beautiful witch with emerald green eyes and blood red lips; her long graceful fingers clutched a wand. Vericia.

"Narcissa."

It was Vericia who spoke, her green eyes scanning the dusty room appraisingly; finally coming to rest on Gareth Rowe. "We have need of that necklace."

The door swung open on its hinges with a sudden gust of wind behind them, clattering loudly against the wall of the shop. Cold air swept throughout the room, and Gareth Rowe stiffened. Harry stared, unable to decide what was happening there.

"I said," Vericia stated icily, stepping closer to the elder woman. "I have a need for that necklace. Give it to me."

Gareth's eyes flickered past her, landing on Snape. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"The Dark Lord desired her to take command of the mission." Snape replied, "She can be trusted, Narcissa."

Harry stared, wordlessly meeting Hermione and Ron's gazes. Gareth Rowe was dead. She'd been dead long before Hermione even found out about her.

Narcissa Malfoy reached for a tiny silver clasp at the back of her neck, withdrawing a long chain – and the brooch of Ravenclaw – from underneath the cotton of her robes. "Here, take it. I am honored to surrender to the Dark Lord that which he needs. I am his humble servant." She bowed her ancient head. The beautiful witch grabbed the necklace, and Harry stiffened, making for his wand. Hermione stayed his hand,

"Harry, no!" She hissed. Everyone froze, slowly turning to look towards the corner of the shop where Harry, Ron, and Hermione crouched. Snape's eyes flickered over them for a moment and then landed on something by the bookcase Harry was leaning against. Hermione's eyes grew wide –

"Harry, your shoe!"

He yanked back his foot hastily, but the damage was already done. Vericia's gaze was pinning them to the wall, her eyes glittering maliciously. She reached for her wand –

"_Crucio_!" Snape hissed, aiming wide. The spell shot towards them and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, her nails digging into his skin. A smoking hole rested a few inches above their heads. Vericia looked at him coldly,

"That was my kill."

"Unfortunate," Snape replied, pocketing his wand and nodding his head in mock disappointment. "Yet, seeing as no one was present, there was no damage done."

Vericia's beautiful face twisted into a sneer. "You missed." Wordlessly, she flicked her wand towards them again. A jolt of green light lit up the room and Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron, pulling them down to the floor with him. Again, the spell landed inches above their heads in the wall. Vericia's expression paled with anger, and Snape tactfully turned away from her, glancing at Narcissa.

"We shall inform the Dark Lord of your success in capturing the brooch. It is no longer required that you pose as Gareth Rowe."

Narcissa's face hardened. "And what of my son? Is he forgiven?"

"His location remains unknown-"

"I mean is he forgiven? Can he come out of his hiding?"

Vericia looked over at Narcissa, her expression cold. "No. The Dark Lord has no use for him. He has failed him. He shall share the same fate as his father."

Narcissa stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide in shock. Vericia's lips twisted into a cruel smile,

"And you would do well to watch your tongue, Narcissa, lest you displease him as well."

She ripped the silver chain from the brooch, tossing it towards Narcissa wordlessly. "Good evening." She turned towards the door, but Snape stood in front of her.

"If you please – the brooch."

"No. I was instructed to give it to the Dark Lord myself."

"It would be safer with me," Snape tried.

She laughed coldly. "Why? Because you are a man? Well, let me tell you this – it would be unfortunate if _anyone_ stood in my way. Be it a brainless do-gooder or the Dark Lord's favorite." She dropped the brooch into her pocket and pushed past Snape into the swirling mist. Snape's face hardened into a snarl and he turned to go with her, leaving Harry, Hermione, and Ron alone into the room with Narcissa Malfoy. The door slammed shut behind Snape and Vericia. The bell tinkled.

Harry made to go after them, but Hermione grabbed his arm –

"No, Harry! We can't!" She hissed, her face pale with fright. "Snape will deal with her!"

"I can't just let Voldemort take it!" Harry whispered fiercely, "_We've_ got to get the brooch! Snape has a cover to maintain, he can't just kill Voldemort's favorite witch!"

He pushed Hermione back easily and stood up, making for the door, dragging the other two with him. He yanked it open, ignoring the bell as it rang, and Narcissa's sobs – oblivious to what was going on around her – making instead for the street, following the footprints of Snape and Vericia. Around them, the fog swirled and undulated, confusing them as they sought to find direction. Hermione grabbed his arm again,

"Harry! Stop – we, we can't do this! You know we can't! We've got to tell Dumbledore, let him take care of it!"

"She's got it thought, Ravenclaw's brooch! Voldemort's going to make it a Horcrux!" Harry argued.

"He already _has_, Harry! Don't you see? Gareth Rowe was murdered…months ago! He made the brooch a Horcrux then, and left it in Narcissa's care. She never knew she had part of his soul around her neck, all she knew was that she had to please him and keep on drinking the Polyjuice Potion until it was no longer required! Harry, you – you can't go after them. Not now."

He looked at her and was surprised to see her eyes were filled with tears. Ron looked at him steadily, sharing a silent look.

"Harry, I think she's right. We'll tell Dumbledore and figure it out from there. Snape's long gone by now anyways. And the brooch and Vericia with him."

Harry sighed, ripping off the Invisibility cloak and staring out angrily at the fog. "What's with this stuff anyways? It's bloody March!"

He set off for Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron following him wordlessly.

.xxxxxxx.

Try as he might, Harry could not get a hold of Dumbledore that whole week, for every night he tried, Number 17 was always completely abandoned; save for the goats which ran in and out of the hut without a care in the world. Instead, he was forced to spend his nights glowering in the Heads' Common Room, moodily ignoring Hermione and Ron's attempts to cheer him up. After several days in this fashion, Harry found himself alone in the Common Room – Hermione and Ron having given up on him – his homework strewn across the ground. The door opened and Harry turned his head sharply to look –

"Malfoy!"

Draco froze, his expression ashen. It looked for a moment as if the pale boy might run from the room, but then he stiffened, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Potter."

Harry stood up, eager to take his anger out on someone besides his homework. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you once for two weeks!"

"Working," Draco answered coldly.

"More like watching Ginny. That's what you do, isn't it? Follow her around." Harry regretted his words once he had said them, but it was too late to retract them. Draco's expression hardened, his eyes like shards of gray ice in his grayer face.

"You're one to talk, Scarhead. I've seen how you look at Granger. It's pathetic, not to mention disgusting."

"I don't look at her any differently than I always have!" Harry spat, "You're the one with problems! She'll never like you – why can't you just let it go!"

"I would, if I cared about her. But I don't. She's a filthy little blood traitor. Not to men-!"

Harry whipped out his wand, "Don't _ever_ call her that, Malfoy!"

Draco laughed dryly. "Fine. Hit me, Potter. Hit me with anything you've got…you'd be doing the whole world a favor."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Harry lowered his wand, dropping it limply to the couch. Draco looked at it coldly for the briefest moment and then turned, disappearing into the room he shared with Harry. Harry watched him go, feeling both horrible and pleased at the same time. He sat back down on the couch, reaching for the nearest book. Defense Against the Dark Arts. He began to flip the pages without any real thought, blankly staring at the small black writing; not comprehending a word he read. Crookshanks jumped onto the couch, settling down in his lap, covering the book with his bushy tail. Harry sighed loudly, and Hermione walked in. She looked at him apprehensively,

"How are you?"

"I just yelled at Malfoy." He replied.

"What happened?"

"He came in."

"Harry." She walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest and her lips pressed into a thin line. "You've got to apologize! Don't you know what he's going through?"

"Yes, I know perfectly well!" He snapped back bitterly. "He's hiding from both sides, and oh – his parents don't care about him. And he fancies Ginny Weasley. Wow. You know, I'm going through the same thing too, not that anyone bloody cares!" He broke off. That last sentence had just slipped out – he hadn't even thought of it – but now that he'd said it, he understood why he'd yelled at Draco. He'd been jealous of him. Jealous of how fiercely Hermione always defended … _Malfoy_. How she always picked Draco's side over him.

Hermione stared at him in surprise. Harry shook his head,

"Sorry, Hermione."

She didn't answer. It looked as if she might cry. Suddenly Harry was feeling completely awkward and hot, despite the chill of the drafty room. Hermione looked away,

"It's fine, Harry. I just didn't know you cared that much."

He stood up. "Cared about what?"

She began to pack up his homework, her voice a little shrill, "About Draco's feelings for Ginny."

Harry stared. "Ginny? Hermione – I don't, I don't fancy _Ginny_!"

She stopped, dropping the papers and books onto the couch. "Then what _is_ going on here, Harry? You've been acting incredibly odd these last few weeks! What is it?"

"I…" He looked away from her. "I'm angry we lost the Horcrux."

"That's not the reason, Harry. You know it isn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hermione." He replied evasively, hating himself for it.

An odd silence fell between them, during which Harry began to gather up his things. Hermione continued to stare fiercely at him, finally managing,

"You'll apologize to Draco?"

"Sure."

"Then goodnight. And I'm sorry – about the brooch. We'll find it."

He nodded slowly, and Hermione set off for her room, closing the door quietly behind her. Harry stood alone in the room for a minute, watching as flickering silhouettes danced across the walls in the golden light of the fire…thinking. The wind rattled against the glass panes, and he slowly reached for the ring on his finger, turning it slowly and feeling the familiar wrench as he was swept towards Number 17 Reed's Place.

**A/N:**

**Well, here it is. A little interesting twist I do believe. I'm looking forwards to hearing your take on this chappie! And for all on a break – like me – _enjoy_!**

**Quidditchstar2291:** Yes, Ginny definitely (how to put this in words?) … _thinks_ she knows something. Or at least, _thought_ she knew something. A horrible explanation, I know – but it's the best I can give without letting something slip. Thanks for reviewing!

**Souunga:** One of the trio? Well, I said it was a possibility, and I _love_ your reasoning. But I shan't say "right" or "wrong". However, I do hope you liked Luna's explanation of "Kicklies", and I promise to give plently more R/L moments throughout the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**mathiasgranger:** Hmm. I'm not _trying_ to make Harry stupid in this story – I think it's more inadvertent than anything – I'm just trying to make him feel as if Hermione _doesn't_ feel for him the same way he does her. Therefore, he ignores her comments as mere elements of how deep their friendship is…as he always has in _every_ book. "You're quite fanciable, Harry" scene from HBP anyone? I _will_ make an effort to make him start accepting hints better from now on though. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye:** Yes, Hermione _is_ the "teacher" factor don't quite know what else to call it factor in the trio. Without her, Ron would go gallivanting off with Luna and Harry would drown under the weight of his responsibility. Draco/Ginny: Yes, I felt it was time to let that one out in the open though I doubt JKR would – even if she _was_ going to write D/G; which she's not oh well. I can afford _one_ unprofessional moment for the sake of my ships. (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan:** Yes, although I won't promise Ginny's reciprocating Draco's feelings (not that he'll own to them) nor will I deny any possibility between the two. I feel like JKR when she discusses H/Hr and R/Hr…ugh Spying: (grinning) I shan't say anything other that: I love how you guys are picking up on my hints!! Thanks for reviewing!

**GAU28:** That's so cool! I never thought anyone would actually look for my story, let alone that there were _good_ things circulating about it. This has seriously boosted my self confidence. (laughing) Yeah, I read a lot of those types of H/Hr fics too…they were a little sappy. I feel honored that my story is not among them. Thanks for reviewing!

**terracannon876:** I actually have no idea about this thing's length. I am _trying_ to finish before HPDH comes out, and thus trying to lengthen chapters in an effort to shorten the amount of chapters. It's not quite working. (sighs) Oh well. It will be a super long story I guess. Thanks for reviewing!

**ring mah b3LL:** I felt it was time that Ron got started with Luna. She's certainly waited for him long enough. Thanks for reviewing!

**jewgirl ():** (winces) Sorry. I like, just remembered that when I posted it. I'm dreadfully sorry. Thanks for reviewing though!

**caramary:** Curses? Won't say, though you might be getting close to something…Thanks for reviewing!

**kag20:** The spy/attacker: Hermione? I won't tell you 'yes' or 'no'. I will remind you though, that "h-" doesn't _always_ mean a name. There are several pronouns that begin with that letter as well. For instance, "her" "him" "Her" or "Him" depending on the subject. However, it is a brilliant theory. In terms of _why_ Ginny couldn't reveal her attacker, it _could_ be the Imperius curse…or something bigger. (grins evilly) Thanks for reviewing!

**bushy-hairedgirlwithspunk:** No, you didn't seem over the top. I've been called on the carpet for that by several reviewers, and therefore – using my powerful skills in deductive reasoning – I have concluded it was a problem. Thanks for pointing it out!

**firemnwnb:** Yeah, sorry – again – I always get them confused. Thanks for reviewing though!

**sanaa:** As I pointed out to kag20, "h" doesn't always refer to a _name_. It can also point to a pronoun, just as a hint. Yeah, I hate those stories too. They make me feel a little nauseous – just because there's nothing _there_ besides completely random attraction H/G anyone? Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolviezchick:** I am depressed. You've ruined my day. _Kidding_! It's fine if you change ships, I sort of did with D/G. At this point I am not against Ginny and Neville and might actually write a story with them. So, I'm guilty of it too. Voldemort trying to kill his spy: Hmm, well…it might take the heat off a certain someone if he did, or he might have a different motive. If he attacked his spy in the first place. Just something to chew on, as I continue to confuse my poor reviewers/readers. Thanks for reviewing, and please keep on doing so!!

**Thank you all for your reviews, and have a great vacation!**


	46. Ch 46: Surprises

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty Six: Surprises**

Harry found himself in the study, seated on the couch beside the flickering embers of the dying fire. Elongated shapes danced across the plaster walls of the house, and the smell of biscuits permeated the air – emanating from the kitchen. He stood up, looking around,

"Sir?"

Footsteps sounded from the floor above, headed towards the stairs, and within a few seconds Harry was greeted by the sight of periwinkle blue slippers and a purple robe.

"Harry!"

Dumbledore walked towards him, skirting the couch, taking a seat at his customary rocker. "What brings you here?"

"We lost a Horcrux, sir. Hermione said I should tell you."

Dumbledore looked at him. "Which one?"

"The brooch. Rowena's…Gareth Rowe used to own it, but she was killed by Mrs. Malfoy. Snape and Vericia came and took it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Severus told me."

"So you've got it then!"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "No, we do not. The Dark Lord holds it now. He means to find a hiding place for it."

"Good. So all we have to do is wait then."

"It would seem that way."

"But it's not." Harry said bluntly.

"No. Voldemort does not trust his servants that highly – and with good reason it would seem. Else we would know immediately of the Horcrux's location." Dumbledore smiled faintly at Harry and then continued, "As it is, we will have to wait for further news from Severus before going after the brooch. Until that time though, was there anything you wanted to ask me, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I was wondering – what exactly are we going to do with Godric and Rowena's wands? Do we fight with them…just forget our own?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. It is my belief that Godric and Rowena switched the cores of their wands. Rowena's core, a phoenix tail feather, was placed in Godric's wand, while Godric's dragon heartstring was placed in Rowena's. This was done to further prove that the wielder of the wand truly was their heir. As you well know, Harry, each wand chooses its master, and will not work as well for anyone else."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but they still work. I mean, I've used Hermione's wand-"

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly. There was always a bond between the two of you. Long ago, you were both the chosen heirs of Godric and Rowena, and even four years past this was beginning to manifest itself."

"So you're saying," Harry said, trying to steer them away from an awkward subject back to the original course of their discussion, "that we, what – switch wands?"

"No. The wands' cores have already been reversed. This shows that you are both not only the chosen heirs of Godric and Rowena, but also that you share a bond. Something the swords did not require. You will use both the heirlooms in your final fight with Voldemort. I do not yet know how the sword will play a role. I do know however, that the wands of the founders must be used to destroy that part of Voldemort which is Salazaar."

"And how will we know when Slytherin has left Tom?" Harry asked, feeling completely swamped at the complexity of what must occur.

Dumbledore paused. "Well, for one, the wands of the Founders will no longer work. They will have served their purpose. You might still be able to throw hexes at Voldemort, but they would do little damage. That is where _your_ wand, Harry, will play a role. Your wand is brothers with the Dark Lord's. Only yours can lock in combat with his own."

"But how would that help us? Would I just keep pushing against his, like I did in the graveyard?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes."

"I nearly died that night though!" Harry exclaimed, "I could barely hold the connection. It was only with the help of my parents-!"

"Harry, you will not be alone in this fight. The Order stands behind you, as do your friends and I." Dumbledore replied gravely. "I plan to reveal myself to Voldemort, though it would appear he already knows of my existence."

Harry looked sharply at Dumbledore, "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "That is not for you to worry about, Harry. All you need think of is your part in this war. I must remind you again to keep your friends close, protect them at all costs, and search for the remaining Horcrux. I will send word to you when Severus contacts me as to the brooch." Dumbledore paused and looked at him, "And Harry…be careful yourself. You have grown so much this year; you have become a more powerful wizard than you realize, but you cannot even begin to imagine the strength of Voldemort. Do not underestimate him, or overestimate your own strengths."

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied, and stood up. "Send word to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. Tell them that I wish them the best of luck on their upcoming N.E.W.T.s."

"But won't we be seeing you again, sir?" Harry asked worriedly, standing up as well. "Our lessons-!"

"Unfortunately, I will not be available for the coming months. Necessity requires that I make our next move."

"Our next move?" Harry repeated, feeling the knots of anxiety in his stomach tightening.

Dumbledore nodded, moving towards the stairs. In that single action, the firelight caught Dumbledore's face, and Harry realized with a sudden shock just how old and vulnerable he looked. Hundreds of lines crossed and crisscrossed the ancient face, deepening his light blue eyes with a wisdom and terrible knowledge that no man his age ought to be forced to endure. Dumbledore paused, as if he had felt Harry's gaze –

"Don't worry for me, Harry. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just take care of yourself, keep practicing Occlumency with your friends; they should learn as well, and continue with _Amore Infinite_."

Harry nodded, fighting back the urge to demand what it was Dumbledore planned to do, knowing that he would not get an answer. "Be careful, sir."

Dumbledore smiled. "And you, Harry. Good night."

"Good night."

Harry watched as his old headmaster disappeared up the stairs to his bedroom, and then slowly gripped he ring on his finger, allowing himself to be pulled back to Hogwarts and the Common Room, landing next to Crookshanks beside the fire; the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room slowly ticking away the hours…

.xxxxxxx.

Harry woke up the next morning with a fairly uncomfortable lump driving into the small of his back, sprawled out across the rugged floor of the Common Room. Slowly, he pushed himself up, groaning a little as he felt what would be a sore muscle the rest of the day and irritably grabbed at the offending book he had slept on. _Hogwarts, A History_. He was a little shocked to realize that Hermione had strewn her items around the room so carelessly. Then he remembered having a rather odd dream the night previous where he had feverishly looked up anything on the founders in the thick tome, stating over and over again that it was the only way to save Hermione. He sighed, crossing a hand over his face and placing the book back on the desk where Hermione had left it before going to bed.

A door opened behind him and he turned around. It was Malfoy, looking rather haggard. Harry stood up and Draco caught sight of him, his expression hardening immediately.

"Where were you last night, Potter? Not spying on Granger, were you?"

Harry looked away. "Okay, I deserved that. Look, I'm sorry. It's not my business where you go or what you do; who you fancy or don't fancy." Draco looked at him, his eyes cold, as if he could read Harry's mind and the lack of feeling in Harry's voice. He shrugged.

"Whatever."

Harry frowned. That was rather unlike Malfoy. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Draco was already heading for the door. He stopped by it and then looked back at Harry,

"And Granger already got up. She's gone to breakfast."

Draco closed the door behind him and Harry watched him go, not quite knowing what to make of the whole situation.

He left the Heads' room a few minutes later after taking a quick shower and changing into fresh robes, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower and stopping in front of the fat lady.

"Password?" She demanded irritably, eyes still half closed with sleep.

"Lethargy."

She creaked open, and Harry stepped past her, taking the stairs to the boys dormitories two at a time. When he entered, Ron was still sleeping and Neville was up.

"Hi, Harry!"

"Hey," Harry answered, looking at him. "I haven't seen much of you recently."

Neville shrugged, turning a little red, "Yeah. I've been tutoring Ginny."

"Tutoring? In what?"

"Herbology actually." Neville said energetically, his face shining with pride, "She's brilliant in everything except plants, and came to me for help…not that she's not smart though, she just-!"

Harry smiled. "I get it, Neville. You're tutoring her. I think it's great."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You'd make a fair teacher."

Neville's face reddened even more. "No, no. I'm not good enough for that. Gran keeps-!"

"Neville. Forget what your grandmother says. I think the fact that Ginny came to _you_ for help says enough." Harry turned to Ron and shook him irritably. "Ron! Wake up!"

Ron rolled over, snoring. Harry sighed and shook him harder. "Come on, Ron!"

"We've been trying to get him up for the past hour. Seamus even threatened him with spiders."

"Well he was out with Luna," Harry started. Neville grinned,

"Yeah. He didn't come back until we were all sleeping."

Harry shook his head, "Well that's his own fault then if he misses breakfast. I'm not." He turned to the door and looked back at Neville,

"Coming?"

Neville shook his head, reaching for his Herbology book, "Actually, I already ate."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you around then."

Harry closed the door, hurrying towards the Great Hall and hoping Hermione would still be there. She wasn't. He wolfed down his breakfast, and stood up just in time to see Ron entering the Great Hall – looking as if he'd just rolled out of bed. Which was probably true. Ron wandered over to the table, oblivious to the fact that he had failed to tuck in his shirt or even knot his tie. Harry looked at him, hiding a grin,

"You look like a bloody mess."

Ron ignored him, his hair sticking out in five directions, and sat down heavily, reaching blindly for the first thing within his reach. As he attempted to eat, Harry asked,

"Nice time with Luna?"

"Erm," Ron grunted, taking a swig of his cider. "Talked ... morning. Fun."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You actually _talked_? I thought you hated talking with girls. All when you were dating Lavender and Hermione, you'd complain about 'talking'."

Ron ignored Harry – or perhaps he just hadn't heard him – and stuffed some more oatmeal into his mouth. Harry shrugged,

"I'm going to go visit Hagrid. You can come whenever you feel like it."

Ron grunted in reply, and Harry stood up, hurrying towards the doors and out into the fresh morning air. It was pleasantly sunny out, though a little cloudy, and the last of the morning mist was burning off into the golden light. He walked down the muddy lawns, making towards the little hut by the pumpkin patch, watching as a curl of smoke escaped the stone chimney…disappearing into the air. Harry approached the door and knocked on it loudly, hoping that Hagrid would be able to hear him above whatever else it was that he was doing. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal the bushy bearded Hagrid – who appeared genuinely surprised to see Harry.

"Harry! Wot are yeh doin' here?"

"Saying hello to you, what does it look like?" Harry replied cheerily. Hagrid stared at him and then grinned,

"Oh! Well come on in then! Let me jes clean up a bit…" He turned around, hastily throwing some blankets over rather oddly shaped items, making for the stove to prepare a cup of tea. Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and greeted Fang – who proceeded to lick his hand roughly. Wiping off the dog's saliva on his robes, Harry took a seat at the table. Hagrid sat down next to him.

"Well. How yeh been?"

"Good. Thanks. You?"

Hagrid smiled, "Funny yeh should ask, tha', Harry. I introduced Witherwings teh the classes you know – figured I'd try again. Well, it went rather well. The kids – there are only seven in me fifth year class yeh see – loved 'im. Said it was the best class all year."

"Well that's great, Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, pleased that Hagrid's classes had finally taken a turn for the better.

"And I'm plannin' on showin em a nice little cutey next."

"Er…it's not – a dragon, is it?" Harry asked a little nervously.

Hagrid shook his head a little forlornly. "Nah…only dragon I ever owned was Norbert. Sometimes I find myself wonderin how he is…if the other dragons have been nice to 'im."

"I'm sure he's just fine, Hagrid," Harry answered in what he hoped sounded to be an encouraging tone. Hagrid wiped away a large tear. The pot on the stove gave a long, clear whistle. Hagrid jumped, nearly knocking the table over.

"Oh, tea's ready!"

As Hagrid busied himself in pouring the tea, Harry looked around the cramped hut – his gaze landing on the mysterious shapes beneath the blankets.

"Hagrid – what are those?"

Hagrid looked over his shoulder, still pouring the tea, "Oh! Those…well, they're … uh, jes some – packages of flesh eating slug repellent." He turned around and continued pouring the tea, handing Harry a mug. Harry took it with a thank you and had a sip. Hagrid sat down a few seconds later with his own.

"So, how are Ron and Hermione? I heard they were dating now."

Harry choked on his tea. Hagrid looked at him,

"Yeh okay, Harry?"

"Yeah!" Harry spluttered, coughing a little and setting down his mug. "Yeah. They broke up though. A month ago now."

"Oh. Well, are they still talking?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yeah! They both decided it'd be best if they broke up."

"Tha's good then. That they're friends."

"Ron's actually dating Luna Lovegood now."

"Luna!" Hagrid repeated, raising his eyebrows. "She's in me class."

"She is?" Last Harry had heard, Luna hadn't exactly considered Hagrid's class to be the safest or the most interesting.

"Yeah!" Hagrid replied, gulping down his tea. "She loves it. Especially me last class. Wants me to bring in a Crumple Horned Snorcack – whatever tha' is. Haven't exactly heard of it in me circles. But I promised I'd give it a try."

"Well, what exactly _are_ you planning on bringing in for your next class?" Harry asked a little worriedly, hiding his expression behind the huge mug of tea Hagrid had given him.

"Oh, nothin' special. Jes yer typical Acromantula-"

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked at him, "What? Karl's a nice little fella!"

"Hagrid, do you not _remember_ what happened last time Ron and I tried to have conversation with one of those spiders?!"

"But tha was different," Hagrid protested, "This is a differen' one. He's from a different tribe – all the way up in Ireland. Tha's where he's from!"

"Hagrid, why don't you try bringing in something a bit tamer. Like a unicorn," Harry suggested, remembering one Care of Magical Creatures class two years previous. Hagrid shook his head stubbornly.

"Karl's been lookin' forward to it all year long."

"You've had him a year?"

"Yeah. There's nothin' wrong with tha'. He's still a baby. Only four feet-"

"Hagrid, I really think you should try bringing in something else-!" Harry broke off as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called.

"It's Ron!"

"Come on in!"

Ron opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He still looked exhausted, though a bit less of a mess than before.

"Hey, Hagrid!" He called cheerily. Fang immediately bounded towards him, licking him energetically. While Ron attempted to free himself of the overly friendly canine, Hagrid stood up, pouring another mug of tea. Ron took a seat next to Harry, who chose not to tell Ron of Hagrid's latest creature, deciding it would be best if his best friend didn't know what was most likely in the hut with them. Hagrid sat down too, pushing Ron's mug towards him and smiling –

"Heard you were dating Luna Lovegood."

Ron grinned, looking immensely pleased with himself. "Yes."

"And Hermione's okay with it?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't she be? We both decided we should move on."

"So where is she?" Hagrid asked, turning to Harry while Ron took a large swig of tea. "I haven't seen her for weeks."

"I dunno. I haven't seen her all day."

"Probably in the Library," Ron suggested wisely. "How've your classes been, Hagrid?"

"Great!" Hagrid said cheerily. "Class loved the Hippogriffs."

"Really? Nothing went wrong?" Ron asked, looking uneasily at Harry who avoided his gaze, hoping against hope that Ron wouldn't inquire what Hagrid's next lesson plan was.

"Nope. The Hippogriffs loved all of 'em."

"Oh, well that's good then." Ron replied, looking visibly shocked. He took another gulp of tea. Hagrid looked at them both.

"And yer N.E.W.T.s, how are they comin' along?"

"Wouldn't know. I haven't started studying yet." Ron answered. "Reckon Hermione has though."

"What about you, Hagrid? How big is your N.E.W.T. class?" Harry asked, looking over at the half giant.

"Oh. Well, there's Luna … and Colin, but they aren't takin' N.E.W.T.s this year. Ernie Macmillian is though."

"Ernie?" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah…" Hagrid trailed off, looking uneasily towards the covered objects in the back of the hut. Suddenly, Harry had a very strong inkling as to what was most likely underneath that blanket, and stood up. If Ron saw Karl all hell would break loose – and he'd probably never get his best friend to visit Hagrid again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Hagrid." Harry said politely, "But we really need to get going. We'll come see you tomorrow."

Hagrid nodded, "Sure! Come any time yeh want! Good luck with Luna, Ron," he added. Ron grinned, reddening a little, and drained the last of his tea.

"Yeah. See you soon, Hagrid."

Harry and Ron stood up and closed the door behind themselves, stepping out into the fresh morning air. Ron began to whistle. Harry looked at him, suppressing a grin.

"So what did you and Luna _really_ do all last night?"

Ron looked at him curiously. "We talked. She told me all about her family and _The Quibbler_. I told her about Fred and George's joke shop – she said she'd love to visit them with me – about the Burrow. She was there for Bill and Fleur's wedding, you remember, but never actually went inside … and then we talked about all those Crumple Horned Snorkacks or whatever they're called. I told her about Quidditch. It was fun. Lost complete track of time though."

Harry looked at Ron, unsure if this was really his best friend he was talking to. Either Luna had truly changed him, or Ron was lying through his teeth. But Harry realized it didn't really matter to him. What Ron and Luna did was their business, and Harry could truthfully say he'd never seen either of them happier … and that was counting the day Ron had gotten his new broom.

They walked up to the castle together, and met up with Hermione and Luna halfway there. Both girls had curiously enough been talking about N.E.W.T.s – and getting along. Hermione waved when she saw Harry and Ron, and Luna wandered over to them, the basket she had hung around the crook in her arm bouncing a little with her hurried steps. She greeted Ron with a kiss, standing up on her tip toes to reach him, and Harry grinned – turning to look at Hermione, hoping to share a glance. But she wasn't looking at their two friends, rather, her gaze had wandered to the Quidditch Pitch. Ginny was walking over to them. Luna let go of Ron a moment later, showing him the contents of her basket.

"Hermione was helping me pick these for my Potions class. We're supposed to come up with our own potion. I'm going to make a drink that will make you fly. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you could just float up into the air without a broom?" She asked, positively beaming at him. To Harry's immense surprise, Ron nodded stupidly, lost in Luna's eyes. Hermione looked over at Harry, her eyebrows raised – attempting to look condescending, but not quite managing due to the smile that spread over her face.

"Hey guys!"

Ginny had reached them, her long red hair hanging freely down to her waist. One of the school brooms was clasped in her hand, and she looked a little windswept. "I was taking a few turns around the pitch with Demelza for practice. Do you want to come practice?" She asked, looking over at Harry, "We could really use another player. And Ron could get in some more practice as Keeper, too."

Ron looked over at Ginny, "Er – I'm a little busy, Gin."

"Oh, go play! I'd love to watch you, Ronald!" Luna said encouragingly. Ron attempted to look carefree as he ruffled his hair and looked at her,

"Really?"

Luna smiled, giving him a little push. "Go on, get your broom. I'll wait in the stands." Ginny turned to Harry,

"Well, Ron's going to play. How about you?"

Harry shrugged. It couldn't hurt. He looked over at Hermione, hoping she'd stay to watch, "What were you going to do?"

"Actually, I'm going to head back inside," Hermione answered, "Professor Slughorn offered me an extra credit assignment."

"Oh." Harry didn't have much time to feel let down though, as Ginny grabbed his arm,

"Come on, Harry!"

They all walked up to the castle together, splitting up when they reached the hallway; Harry off to the Heads' room for his Firebolt, Ron to the Gryffindor Tower for his Cleansweep, and Hermione to the Potions room. Harry met up with the others at the Quidditch Pitch a few minutes later, mounting his Firebolt and having a highly entertaining game of Quidditch – he and Ginny against Demelza and Ron. By the time the sun had begun to set, Harry and Ginny had beaten Ron and Demelza by several goals. This didn't seem to matter in the slightest to Ron or Luna though, who were happy enough to just walk back to the castle holding hands. Harry dismounted his Firebolt and looked at Ginny.

"Great game, Gin."

She laughed, holding up her hand for a high five, nodding, "Yeah. You were a great Keeper."

"And you certainly scored plenty of goals against Ron."

"Yes, but he blocked just as many."

They walked up to the castle together, splitting up at the Great Hall. Harry hurried back to the Heads' quarters, dropping off his Firebolt and then doubling back to get a seat for dinner. He met up with Hermione on the way over. Aside from looking a tad disheveled and a little red for such a breezy day she seemed rather pleased with herself and waved Harry down as she hurried up the steps from the Potions room.

"Harry! How was Quidditch?"

"Great," He answered, slowing to a halt in order for her to catch up. "Ginny and I completely squashed Ron – though I think he was paying more attention to Luna than the Quaffle. What about you?"

"Oh, it was okay. I think I messed up on the final stage of my potion though. I cut the mandrakes a little too thinly."

"I'm sure your potion is just fine, Hermione."

"And I might have turned the heat up a little higher than it needed to be," Hermione continued, rubbing her face, "It was so hard to keep it a constant temperature-!"

"Hermione, you did fine. I know it." Harry cut in, hiding a grin. "Don't worry."

She looked at him for a second and then bit her lip, as if she were itching to give a complete list of everything she imagined had gone wrong. Then she sighed and hurried off in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry followed her,

"Hey, I was thinking. The three of us should probably try to get some Occlumency practice in tonight. Dumbledore said we should keep practicing."

"You saw Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, "When?"

"Last night, actually. And that reminds me, Hagrid's planning on bringing one of his spiders into his class."

Hermione stopped, staring at Harry incredulously. "What?!"

"I know! I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He said Karl was from Ireland and he was _different_."

Hermione looked rather annoyed. "He _never_ learns does he? And after what happened last year! Those things nearly killed _him_! Does he think they'll treat his students any differently? It'll be third year all over again! I'll have to go talk to him tomorrow."

"I said I'd go visit him too," Harry continued, "Ron doesn't know though. I figured if I told him he'd go nuts."

"You're probably right. We'll talk to Hagrid together."

They rounded the corner into the Great Hall and hurried towards the Gryffindor tables, sitting down next to each other and swiftly eating the stew they were served. As soon as they were both finished, Harry stood up, looking around the Great Hall for Ron. Hermione spotted him first,

"Look, he's over at the Ravenclaw table."

Sure enough, Ron was seated beside Luna at the end of the table, oblivious to the curious glances sent his way and Lavender's rather frequent glares. Harry walked over to Ron and Luna, Hermione following him –

"Hey, Ron. When do you think you'll be done eating?"

"Uh," Ron looked down at his plate which remained untouched. "Soon?"

"Good. Meet us in the Heads' room."

"Can Luna come?" Ron asked. Harry looked over at Hermione who shrugged as if to say if-she-must. Harry nodded,

"Sure. But we were planning on learning Occlumency."

"Great! Then we'll have partners. I'll work with Luna, and you can work with Hermione." Ron turned back to his food and Luna smiled up at them,

"I'd love to learn Occlumency. You must be great at it, Harry. You know so much about Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As Harry opened his mouth to protest, Ron cut over him – "Actually, _I'm_ quite good at it too you know." Luna laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbing Harry's arm,

"Come on, let's go."

Harry followed her to the Heads' room, "We probably should have stayed you know. They'll take forever otherwise."

"Mm," She agreed, not sounding the least bit worried though. "We should let them have time together, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, haven't you ever wondered…" She paused in the middle of the hall, looking a little nervous. Harry stopped, turning to look at her. "I'm just worried, that's all. Voldemort's not exactly going to let us be, Harry. I think that Ron and Luna should spend as much time together as they can before the final battle. We don't know who-!"

"Don't say it," Harry cut in, suddenly short tempered. "Don't even think it, Hermione. We're _all_ coming back, understand?"

She bit her lip, looking away from him, starting to walk back down the hallway again. Harry followed her in silence for some time. They reached the gargoyle at the end of the Heads' hall, and Hermione spoke the password a little more sharply than the situation warranted. They stepped inside the common room, taking seats opposite each other and avoiding each other's gazes. Crookshanks stood up, stretching, and ambled over to Hermione, rubbing up against her legs and purring contentedly. She picked him up, placing him in her lap, and stroked him roughly – clearly worried. After a few moments of what was more a pounding than a patting, the ginger haired cat hissed and sprang from her lap, approaching Harry instead. Hermione watched the disloyal feline, her gaze wandering over to Harry's.

"I'm worried, Harry," she finally muttered.

"We all are, but that doesn't mean we should let it get the better of us."

"I know, and I'm not. I just," she bit her lip again – as if she was holding something back that she dearly wished to say. "…it's not just the final battle I'm worried for."

Harry looked at her sharply, wondering what she meant. She met his gaze quietly and then look away, whispering quietly,

"I feel like there's something…different – about you, Harry." She paused a moment, letting this sink in, and then spoke in a slightly stronger voice, as if she had finally committed herself to saying something that had been on her mind for some time now. "For the past few months you've been cold, and distant and…" She bit her lip again, completely avoiding his gaze now, "…I feel like I'm losing you," she finally whispered – her voice quavering again. Harry looked at her, shocked that her relationship with him could send Hermione into such a state of worry. He stood up, walking over to her and taking her hand in his own,

"You're not losing me, Hermione."

"How can you say that?" She demanded bitterly, glaring up at him. "You hardly ever talk to me anymore – and when you do it's always about superficial things. _Safe_ things – things that won't bring up your feelin-!" She broke off, biting her lip and looking away from him. He looked at her, resisting the temptation to wipe away the tear that slipped down her cheek. This was his fault and he knew it. She was right. Completely right. When had it happened? He wondered. When did he stop sharing everything with her – when had he crossed the line undrawn … the line that separated friendship from love? Deep down he knew the answer, maybe he'd always known it…just been too frightened to admit it; to say he'd loved her for so long. He looked away,

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't – I can't just…"

She turned to look at him fiercely, "Yes, you can, Harry! I'm your friend, you can tell me everything! I don't care what it is – it could be anything, horrible or wonderful I don't care, I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say." She broke off, another tear sliding down her cheek. "You're hurting me more than ever by pushing me away, Harry."

He looked at her, meeting her gaze, watching as another tear slid down her cheek. Without thinking this time, he reached out, brushing the tear from her cheek. She trembled at his touch but didn't look away from him. And then he knew what it was he had to do. He'd been a fool to put it off before. A coward. He'd hurt her by doing it, and he wouldn't allow that to happen again. She could refuse him and reject him, never speak to him again, but at least he would have been honest with her. He opened his mouth to speak –

"…the afternoon!"

Luna's laughter filled the air and Harry sprang away from Hermione as if he'd been burned. Ron stepped into the room, leading Luna in after him and Hermione hastily turned away, wiping the stray tears from her face hastily. Ron looked at them both and Harry avoided his gaze – knowing that even Ron could read the guilt in his eyes. It was Luna that broke the ice,

"So – when do we start?"

Ron pulled out his wand, "Er…now I guess. Do you know how to block me, Luna?"

She shook her head. "No. We never got this far in the D.A."

"Well, all you have to do is block out all emotion from your mind and…"

Ron's voice was drowned out from Harry's mind as he watched Hermione. She was studiously avoiding his eyes, and this perhaps, was what galvanized him into action. He pocketed his wand,

"Hermione?"

She looked at him slowly, as if she didn't trust herself anymore.

"Why don't you try first?" He asked. She stood up, pulling out her wand, not knowing what to say after what had just occurred between them. Harry took a few steps back, looking directly at her. She took a breath, and Harry allowed every tangled emotion he'd ever felt that whole year to sweep through him – break his concentration, control his mind, his thoughts, his memories…

"_Legilimens!_"

_Ron and Hermione emerged, Ron's arm around Hermione's waist, she blushing profusely. Harry quickly dropped into a fetal position behind the counter, hiding from them, not even knowing why_… _"You and Miss Granger can pose as a married couple."… Hermione favored him with an honestly-it's-only-for-pretend glare…Then there was a sickening crunching sound and Hermione began to wilt to the bottom of the lake. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't think – couldn't talk, a wave of panic such as he had never known before was sweeping through him, closing his throat, wrenching his eyes wide open, preventing him from breathing…_

_"Hermione!" His voice sounded strangled and choked even to his own ears. Her face was paling quickly, her eyes were closing, blood was floating in the water – twisting upwards in small, red clouds…He found himself saying awkwardly…without even thinking about it,_

_"…well, you're not going with anyone are you?"_

_She stopped what she was doing immediately, slowly looking over at him, her face expressionless, save for her eyes; which were vibrant and startled,_

_"Are you asking me to go to the ball with you…as your date?" She whispered the last three words, her lips barely moving as she stared at him. Harry immediately felt an emotion he couldn't describe grip him, and he involuntarily shook his head furiously… A girl with curly brown hair was nestled on the window seat, a heavy volume open to somewhere about the middle on her lap, Crookshanks purring happily from his position on her feet. Slowly, he walked over to her, and she looked up – as if she had sensed his presence – and smiled warmly. _

_"Harry!"_

_"Hey." He sat down next to her, picking Crookshanks up – who gave a hiss of distaste – and deposing him of his position. Hermione smiled._

_"He hates it when you do that."_

_He grinned. "Well I hate it when he takes my seat."_

_She laughed, closing the book and raising her eyebrow. "So?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why are you here? You must have a reason."_

_"I wanted to ask you something."_

_"Hmm," she pretended to look out the window. "What could that possibly be?" –_

The contact was suddenly broken, and Harry stumbled backwards, blinking. Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes, her face completely pale with shock. He found it was incredibly hard to look at her. He'd taken a chance, he'd let her know, given up his most closely guarded secret. Now it was her turn, to reject him or accept him. But she was just staring at him, unmoving. Vaguely, Harry was aware that Ron and Luna were both giving rather bad attempts at the spell…but that didn't matter at all. He opened his mouth,

"Hermione, say something." It came out more like a croak than a plea, and she merely stared at him. He walked over to her, his face burning…his hands trembling. This was worse, so much worse than Cho or Ginny. With Cho it had been just awkward and completely wrong, with Ginny it was pure lust and no thought. But this was Hermione. She deserved a straight answer, not a stream of memories –

"Hermione," He opened his mouth to try again, taking a step closer to her. "Hermione, I…I'm, I'm in love with you," he finished bluntly. He looked down into her eyes, forcing himself not to break contact,

"I've never felt about anyone else this way before. You're the only one that's ever made me feel so completely dumb and tactless before…the only one who could ever make me feel like I'm the smartest man on earth," he laughed dryly, "With you I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. I can't let you out of my sight, but I can't hold you down either. You're my best friend and the only girl who's ever been through everything with me and…" He broke off, aware that he was rambling. He looked away. Suddenly everything had gone quiet. Ron and Luna had stopped throwing hexes. Crookshanks was standing silently by the fire, and even the flames in the hearth had stopped crackling. He couldn't even look at her anymore. She didn't feel for him that way. It was obvious now. He'd make a fool of himself – he'd been a complete idiot to ever imagine she could even begin to feel romantically inclined towards him. He turned to go, but suddenly he felt warm skin on his face. She was pulling him back towards her, tears were falling down her cheeks, and she was smiling –

"Harry!"

That was all she managed before breaking off into giddy laughter. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close, and he wrapped his arms around her waist; such a powerful wave of happiness and nerves sweeping through him that he couldn't even think anymore. All that mattered was that she was his now, his bookworm, his Hermione…

He took her face in his hands and slowly lowered his own to hers, meeting her lips with his own, engaging in their first kiss – not able to even feel anymore, save for the tingling that seemed to have taken control of his limbs and his mind, that golden blur of light that was joy, ecstatic happiness. It blinded all thought and memory from his mind, and all he could do was pull her tighter and wrap his hands in her hair.

Slowly, they pulled apart from each other, blushing and laughing furiously – gasping for breath and trembling completely. Ron gave a loud catcall from behind them, and Luna's trilling laughter filled the air. Harry slowly lowered his forehead to Hermione's, leaning against her, unable to see anything around him but her eyes. She smiled up at him,

"I thought you'd never say anything," she finally whispered, "I thought you didn't even fancy me."

He laughed, "I thought the same thing. And when I showed you the memories-"

"I thought it was an accident – and then I thought they weren't even what I thought they were. I thought they didn't mean anything!"

They both laughed, caught up in their own foolishness and happiness at the same time. After what seemed like just a few seconds but must have been minutes, they stepped away from each other and slipped their hands together. Hermione turned, beaming, to look at Ron and Luna, and Harry looked over at them as well –

"Certainly took you two long enough," Ron said bluntly, unable to hide his own grin.

"I always knew you would end up together," Luna said dreamily, "It was obvious."

Harry and Hermione laughed, and Ron joined in as well. That simple action from Ron was enough to make Harry's evening soar to even greater heights. If there was anything besides Hermione's feelings towards him that had hindered Harry admitting his own, it was the effect any relationship between he and Hermione might have on Ron. But now, he could finally see that they had each found love in their own way – gone through their own heartbreak and happiness, their own confusion and realization; before finally finding the one person that was perfect for them.

**A/N:**

**Well, this chapter was a surprise even to me. I had no idea H/Hr would happen in this one – I was planning on the next – it just … happened despite the risk of sounding cliché. I hope you liked it, I struggled with the ultimate kiss. I've never been very good at romance, and usually resort to making my sis write it for me – but she's away at college and so I am forced to pen the words myself. Oh well. On to the replies –**

**mathiasgranger** The reason why Hermione defended Malfoy was because she feels pity for him – one would, after he's saved your life twice – and she can't fathom why Harry doesn't appreciate him and hope for his best after what he's done for them. She is a slightly annoyed with Harry for not hoping for the best when it comes to Draco and b angry that he can't see what Draco's done for them -- her in particular. The reason why Hermione seems insecure is because she doesn't know if Harry actually cares for her at all. She thinks it's all in her head. Harry, on the other hand, has resigned himself to what he believe is fact: he will face Voldemort alone, and will live alone. He believes he was always doomed to be so, especially after all the deaths he's witnessed. Thanks for reviewing!

**uradick:** I cannot help but wonder if you made up this name specifically for me? I in no way intend to make Harry look like a "jackass", nor do I hate him. He is my favorite character in the series, and I can only assume that I am doing a bad job writing him. I apologize for this. I am no JKR and am a novice writer, so I am open to mistakes as much as any other. I just wish that if you intend to point them out, you might do so in a polite manner. Thank you for reviewing.

**Catgirl:** Though I do like your theory about Hermione, I must point out and unfortunately say 'no' to the idea that in DoM, the time turners were destroyed. Were this not the case, I would heartily say 'brava!' and great job on a fine theory. In terms of Ginny caring for Draco, only time will tell. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolviezchick** Ginny? Hmm. Okay, first of all, I have a question for you feel free to clobber me on the head for living under a rock or whatever but what _is_ a "Mary-Sue"? I've heard the term and have concluded it is derogatory, but still remain clueless as to its real definition. And no, I am not picketing at my computer for your removal laughs. Ginny is a sore subject with me too. But, I have put aside my feelings for the portkey shippers worldwide and their benefit…sort of winks. You'll see what I mean by then end of the fic. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary** Yes, unfortunately. But it will make a reoccurrence – am thinking in the next chapter. Draco? Well, he was _somewhere_, I can tell you that. grins evilly and (**SPOILER WANRING**) I have, as of now, revealed his animagus form in the story. Not officially though. Feel free to re-read and make some guesses!! (**END SPOILER WARNING**). New spells? I don't think any new ones will head our way, though I do make up several of my own. Thanks for reviewing!

**GAU28** Harry the Spy? Hmm, you're getting quite close actually runs around room nervously though I won't say whether it's on the person or the spying technique… Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan** Bellatrix Bragging? I think I'll put some in the story just for you…On Draco: I wouldn't say "missing", though Harry didn't _see_ him during that time. Yes, actually. Ginny is acting very similar to CoS…might be a little cough hint cough. Snape and the Brooch: Actually, Snape just received orders from Voldy to pick up an "item" with Vericia that night. He ran into Harry on the way there aka foot and connected the dots. And no, Sirius, he did not put his brilliant mind to the test and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. He came to the right one. cricket noises Ok, perhaps I'm _way_ too much of a Potter geek…Thanks for reviewing!

**Celtic-Dragon-89** Yes, they are. They were just out. Doing Order things. On the spy: I shall say nothing other than – don't rule out _any_ of the suspects I've narrowed it down to. I've taken care to write in specific scenes where any of them could have been guilty. So, there's always a chance. But anyways – thanks for reviewing!

**Quidditchstar2291** H/Hr: Well, I hope this chappie dealt with that problem…Horcruxes: Voldemort temporarily placed it in her care, not telling her what it was. He did this because – at the time – his other servants were…busy…evil grin and he himself was … busy second evil grin… as well. He also wanted to cement her fear/allegiance of him. Good point though. Snape: (**SPOILER WARNING**) for the sake of his cover, no, but he does get some info for the Order in its place (**END SPOILER**). Thanks for reviewing!

**shinobu27:** Thanks, and please continue to R & R!!

**ring mah b3LL** Thanks. Love hearing from you guys!!

**sanaa:** Exactly. I just hope I haven't managed to do the same thing with this chapter. Oh well. I think it's actually a step up for me in the romance department. Considering I don't think I've ever _written_ any love scene like this one before… Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye** Yes, I thought it was entertaining too the Harry-jealous-ofHermy-defending-Malfoy scene and actually a breakthrough for Harry. He's analyzed some of his feelings. Though I think he gets top marks in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dragon-Raptor** Don't worry – there's chemistry in the books too you should _see_…well, read…all the times Hermione is written as "grabbing Harry's hand"!! Though there is more, never fear. In terms of Harry: Yes. That _is_ a problem that I need to deal with. And I'm trying. I think the real problem is that I'm writing a story of my own at the moment, and the main character is rather…testy…I think it's rubbing off into HP and the Founders. Thanks for reviewing!

**Eagle-Eyes** Thanks. I do love the confidence boosters. Please continue to R & R!

**reddragonn343** Ooh – yay!! sorry, I think the lemon meringue pie is getting to my head Thanks so much for reviewing!!


	47. Ch 47: Little Hangleton

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty Seven: Little Hangleton**

The next week flashed by in a blur of happiness to Harry. It seemed impossible that not a month ago, he'd been resigned to the belief that he was alone in his fight against Voldemort; that Hermione and Ron didn't care for him. For some reason the sun seemed brighter now, the grass greener, and the air fresher than ever before. Hope ran rampant through his veins, and he could scarcely keep himself from grinning at any point during the day as the thought of one particular witch crossed his mind. Even the professors had noticed the change, Slughorn in particular.

"Harry m'boy!" He boomed heartily one day in Potions, "What's gotten into you? Your potions-making has taken a dive for the worse!"

Harry jumped, spilling the beetlejuice he'd been pouring lackadaisically into his cauldron across the table. Blaise laughed.

"Er…I dunno, sir," Harry muttered, feeling his face redden with embarrassment. He caught Hermione's eye, biting back a smile, and she seemed struggling to restrain one as well – despite her attempts at a stern frown. Slughorn caught the look and fairly beamed,

"Aha! Mr. Potter and Miss Granger! Who would have ever dreamed it? Of course, _I_ always knew… by far the best in all their classes…"

Blaise sniggered cruelly, and Ernie looked a little affronted. Slughorn didn't notice, "Of course, you'll have to tell us all about it at the next Slug Club meeting…we haven't been seeing much of either of you lately, but I've found a date neither of you will be able to wriggle out of," he waved his finger in Harry's face, his stomach jiggling with the motion, "…this Thursday at eight o' clock. We'll be meeting in my office of course."

Hermione stifled a grimace, and Ron grinned. Harry frantically tried to think of something that would retain them,

"Uh…I think I have detention with-!"

Slughorn shook his head, "Oh, no, I've already talked to your teachers, Harry. You're quite wrong, understandable of course – one as busy as you is bound to get a little confused, but…nonetheless." His grin widened even more – if at all possible – "I look forward to seeing you both."

The bell rang sharply, and Harry half-heartedly dropped his books into his bag. So far that year he'd managed to evade all but one of the Slug Club's meetings…

Ron cleaned out his cauldron with a wave of his wand, looking quite pleased at the recent happenings,

"Finally. I can lord _something_ over you two."

Hermione glanced at him, "I wouldn't be too quick, Ron. Harry and I might invite you."

Ron blanched and clamped his mouth shut tightly, hastening for the door. Harry started to follow him, but Hermione touched his arm –

"Harry."

He looked over at her and saw that she chewing her lip, just as she always did when something was bothering her. "What?"

"Harry, it's N.E.W.T. year. You can't be distracted by us-!"

"Hermione, I think I'd be more distracted if we weren't dating."

Hermione's expression hardened, "Harry-!"

"Alright!" He held up his hands, "I'll pay more attention in Potions."

She didn't look appeased, but fortunately for Harry, Luna turned up at that moment, greeting Ron with a kiss and then turning to look at the both,

"Hi, Harry – Hermione."

Harry and Hermione greeted her in turn, and Ron touched Luna on the arm. "Come on, I think we should get going."

"Why?" Luna asked, "The Nargles aren't going to be hatching for another week."

"No, it's just…"

Harry cleared his throat, "Hey, Luna. How'd you and Ron like to come to a Slug Club meeting?"

Luna smiled, "I'd love to. I remember the last one you brought me to, Harry. It was quite fun."

Ron looked as if he might choke. Hermione laughed, "Come on, we've got class."

They took off in the direction of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Luna bidding them goodbye when they neared the stairs leading to Transfiguration. The remainder of the day passed in a blur of homework assignments and irritated glares from Ron, who seemed to consider an invitation to a Slug Club meeting as an unforgiveable and heinous act.

That evening, they all lay spread out on the floor of the Heads' Common Room; Ron on the floor by the fireplace, Harry across the couch, Hermione lounging on a chair, and Luna sketching what looked like Ron, but with wings. The days had been lengthening, and even though it was nearly eight, the sun had only just begun to set, shedding a mixture of golden and pink light across the room. Crookshanks lay in the center of a particularly large patch of sunlight, flicking his tail warningly. A warm, hazy staleness had enveloped them all, and the only sound was that of the steady tick-tock on the grandfather clock. Harry's eyes had slowly begun to close, drooping against his efforts, when a fierce tapping sounded. Everyone jumped, and Ron rolled over onto his stomach, glaring in the direction of the window,

"What the bloody…?"

Hermione sprang up from her chair, dropping a book on dark lords onto it, pulling out her wand to unlock the high window. It sprang open with a click, and a black owl swooped into the room, dropping a thin brown parcel onto the table before turning around immediately and flying back outside. Hermione made for the table, but Harry beat her to the letter, ripping it open. Hermione sat down next to him and Ron hurried to look over the heads. Luna alone seemed unperturbed by the sudden appearance of the strange bird, and meandered dreamily towards them, her pencil oddly placed between her ear and platinum blond hair. Harry slowly began to read,

"_To Harry Potter:_

_The thing you seek is in the place where it all started._"

Harry stared at the parchment. Ron grabbed it and turned it over, looking for the rest of the letter. Hermione snatched it from him and peered at it too –

"It's from Snape," she stated, "I recognize the writing."

"But what does it mean?" Ron demanded, "Seems like a load of rubbish to me."

"Well it's obvious isn't it? He's telling us where the brooch is." Hermione retorted. Everyone stopped moving and slowly looked towards Luna, having just remembered her presence. She looked at them, for once not looking vague at all,

"You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anyone what you're up to … they wouldn't believe me even if I wanted to."

Ron nodded, looking over at Harry and Hermione. "She won't tell anyone."

"But if she knows she'll want to come with us, Ron," Harry said warningly. Hermione nodded, turning to Luna,

"No offense or anything, but … it's too dangerous."

"I stood by your side in the Department of Mysteries, I held my own. I want to fight for you, I want to do my part in this war." It would have been funny to see her standing there, dressed so oddly, with radish earrings and a pencil behind her ear, had not she looked so grave. Ron stepped towards her,

"You've done your part, Luna. You don't need to do anything more. Hermione's right. It's dangerous."

Luna looked up at him fiercely, "I don't care. I signed up to fight by your side when I joined the D.A. Without Neville, Ginny, and I – none of you would have made it out."

"This isn't friendly ground, Luna," Ron argued, "We're not just fighting some fat old toad and Malfoy's cronies. This is _Voldemort_!"

"He was at the Ministry too,"

"And he nearly killed Harry!" Ron shouted, "You wouldn't…" He broke off, and Luna glared up at him, her lip trembling. Without another word she turned on her heel, snatched up her things, and left the room. Ron watched her as if he were in a daze, slumping down in the chair by the hearth as soon as the gargoyle grated into place behind her. Hermione hurried towards him, looking worried, and Harry stepped towards him as well.

"I don't want anything to happen to her. I couldn't bear it."

"I know how you feel," Harry answered slowly, his eyes wandering over to Hermione. She met his gaze fiercely, and Ron shook his head.

"She just doesn't understand. We _can't_ bring her. We just, we can't!"

Silence reigned for a moment, during which Ron buried his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair, and the sun slowly shrank beyond the horizon. Hermione was the first to speak,

"Maybe we should let her come."

Harry looked over at her sharply, and Ron turned to stare disbelievingly at her,

"_You_ were the one that said it'd be dangerous!"

Hermione didn't back down, instead, her expression hardened. "Well I think I was wrong. She _did_ fight alongside us in the Department of Mysteries after all, and without her _you'd_ be in Mungo's, Ron. Not to mention Ginny, who never would have gotten far on a broken ankle. She's got just as much a right as you or I do to go with Harry."

"No, she doesn't!" Ron snapped, standing up. "She's not been with him as long as we have, and I'm not going to see her get hurt! She's 16!"

"And we were eleven when we first went with him. We barely knew two spells we could fight with, she's had Harry for a teacher."

"I don't care. I'm not going to let her go," Ron retorted mulishly, sitting down in his chair again with his arms folded. Harry looked at him,

"Ron, Hermione might have a point."

"Oh, now you too eh? Well, let me tell you; she's not going!" Ron stood up angrily and made for the door, slamming it shut behind him loudly. Hermione looked over at Harry, her eyes sparkling a little with tears,

"He's wrong. She has a right to fight for what she believes in." She made to go, but Harry touched her arm,

"Hermione, I know. But, don't you think this is a little too much. I'm only letting you and Ron come because-!"

"_Letting_ us?" Hermione demanded shrilly, pulling away from him, "Harry, we've chosen to fight for you because we love you! And she's made her decision too!"

"But I can't make a decision, Hermione! It's not up to me!" Harry argued, barring her retreat. "She's chosen to fight for Ron. She might love me as a brother, but she signed up for the D.A. for Ron, she fought for Ron in the Department of Mysteries, and she's fighting for the right to stand by his side now. Only he can agree to it. _I_ can't."

Hermione closed her eyes, looking away, "I know, Harry. I'm just worried he'll make the same mistake that…" she shook her head and Harry felt the flame of embarrassment envelope his neck.

"…the same mistake I did?" He finished, remembering how he'd left Hermione behind and gone alone with Ron to find the wands. She looked back up at him,

"That nearly tore us apart, Harry. But we," she took his hand in her own, "we have something that… that holds us together no matter what we do. We've got a bond that no one can break, and…" she bit her lip, "I don't want Ron to lose Luna because of his own fears of doing just that. He'll push her away from him by doing this more surely than any hex could."

Harry took her by the chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, and kissed her lightly, "I'll talk to him."

She took a steadying breath, letting out a nervous laugh and wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, "Look at me. Crying over the simplest things."

"It's not simple, Hermione." Harry replied firmly, "Emotions aren't anything so meaningless."

She gave him a watery smile, and Harry hugged her tightly, before finally letting go and heading for the door, wishing her goodnight. The halls were deserted and dark when he entered them, the light of a few torches flickering moodily against the stone corridors, elongating and distorting his shadow. He founder his way up to the Gryffindor Common Room easily enough, pleased to find that Ron hadn't gone straight to his room.

"Ron?"

The tall redhead ignored him, continuing to stare angrily into an empty hearth, devoid of any flames. Harry sighed, walking over to him and taking a seat beside his friend.

"I know what you're feeling, Ron."

"No, you don't." Ron growled. "You just think you do."

"Have you forgotten when we decided to leave Hermione behind?" Harry snapped, a little more angrily than he'd intended. Ron didn't answer. Harry continued, more calmly this time. "I've felt that way every time we went on any of our adventures, but it didn't really hit me until she nearly died with Helga's cup and the basilisk. I've had to fight with myself all that time, and I made the wrong decision that night we went to Gwynneth's Aerie. I nearly lost her because of it."

Ron didn't answer. Harry swallowed, trying to think of what he could say to get Ron's attention. "Ron, just … look, Luna can take care of herself-!"

"No, she can't!" Ron snapped, suddenly on the offense again. "She's not Hermione, Harry! She doesn't know anywhere near as much, she's a year younger than us, she's-!"

"Ron, I think you need to have a little more faith in her. She's more than just random phrases and odd clothing. She held you and Ginny together…she kept you two alive when we got split up two years ago. She can hold her own. Admittedly, she's _not_ Hermione. She can't master a N.E.W.T. level potion in 2nd year, and she can't make up spells. She's not Ginny, who can hex anything that looks at her wrong. But she _is_ a witch. And she can hold a group together when Hermione loses her cool, she can stay strong when Ginny falls down…and she can believe in what we'd consider impossible. She's not just the weird girl from Ravenclaw."

Ron didn't answer for the longest time, and Harry felt for sure that he'd lost. Just as he made to stand up and leave, Ron spoke,

"I'm just scared for her. I've never been so scared for anyone in my whole life."

"We're all scared, Ron. It's overcoming that fear that makes us strong, that holds us together. Giving into it will just break us apart."

"What should I do, then? Just … let her come with us? Bring her to fight the Death Eaters, fight Voldemort?" He sounded broken, as if he were losing everything he held dear.

"It's what she wants, Ron," Harry finally answered, "She feels the same way about you." He stood up, brushing the ash from his robes and slowly walking towards the portrait hole, closing it behind him.

.xxxxxxx.

It was the next day, Thursday, and Harry and Hermione were sitting together again in the Common Room, the letter set on the table before them.

"It's obvious that it's the brooch," Hermione repeated for what must have been the twentieth time, "But… 'the place where it all started'? He must mean Godric's Hollow."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think Snape would use my life story as a timeline. If it was Godric's Hollow he'd just say 'the place where the one person I hate more in the world than Harry was killed'."

Hermione glared at him, "Very funny."

Harry sighed, "He's got to be talking about Voldemort."

"Then that'd be simple enough. The orphanage. But of course there are Muggles all _over_ the place there. The likelihood of Voldemort dropping off his Horcrux there is miniscule."

"Maybe Voldemort left it in the Gaunt's house then? He liked his mum, and that's where she grew up."

"No, because Snape has to be describing a place Voldemort chose to hide a fragment of his soul. Voldemort wouldn't choose the place where a Muggle caught his mother's fancy," Hermione shot back. "Besides, after he found out about her loving Tom Riddle, he would have lost all respect for her."

"Well he might not have left it in the house because of his mum at all. Maybe he left it there because that's where he killed his first person…was able to make his first Horcrux."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes growing wide. "I think you're right. It's got to be the House of Gaunt!"

Harry grinned, finally feeling as if they'd gotten somewhere. His gaze fell on the clock, it was nearing seven. "Reckon we should find Ron and go now? We could get off the hook for Slughorn's party."

Hermione bit her lip, "And tell him what, exactly? That we've got to hunt a Horcrux?" She sighed, "And besides, we don't even know if Luna and Ron have made up yet."

Harry sat back down on the couch, feeling annoyed again. He reached for the letter, staring at the words. "Then we'll go _after_ the Slug Club. We'll show up for ten minutes. I'll get sick, and you'll bring me to Madam Pomfrey. And since Ron and Luna are supposed to come with us, we can talk to them there."

Hermione nodded, "_That_ is a good idea." She sat down next to him, picking up Crookshanks and petting him slowly. Harry stifled a yawn, and Hermione looked at Snape's letter.

"I wonder why he sent it to us? Why not Dumbledore?"

"Maybe because he doesn't know where Dumbledore is." Harry tried not to sound worried, "Dumbledore said he wouldn't be available during the next few months. Remember?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Perhaps. But you'd think he would have told Snape."

"Maybe he doesn't trust him-!"

"Oh don't even try playing that card," Hermione cut in, "Snape has proved himself on more occasions than I care to count. This letter alone can tell us that."

"Unless it's a trap," Harry shot back, unable to help himself. In the absence of a plan or on the doorstep of another fight, he always resorted to bashing Snape in an effort to calm his nerves. Hermione ignored him, grabbing at the letter. Crookshanks hissed at the sudden movement, but managed to retain his seat.

"Harry, what if it's…I've just thought of something!" Her face was bright, the way it always looked when she knew she was right.

"What?"

"What if it's close, but not _quite_ the House of Gaunt? I mean, sure, that was where he committed his first murder…but Voldemort already had a hocrux from that house. The ring, remember? I doubt he'd hide two in the same place. Maybe Snape means…where the hatred all started? The reason Voldemort became what he is today?"

"Voldemort _chose_ the life he has," Harry retorted. Hermione waved her hand,

"I know that. What I mean is…he always hated Muggles, we know that, but he _really_ started to hate them when he found out how Tom treated Merope. That was why he killed the Riddle family, opened the Chamber…dedicated his life to the eradication of halfbloods and Muggles. Maybe he hid the brooch in the Riddle House?" She finished, a little breathless, staring excitedly at Harry; eager for his praise. He thought about it for a few moments, looking at the note from Snape as well. Finally, he smiled,

"Alright. I think you could be right about this. But still, we should check both houses – just in case we're wrong. Okay?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, looking to the clock again. "We should probably try to find Ron and Luna…"

"No need," Ron announced, stepping into the room, leading Luna in after him. He was smiling, and Hermione turned to look over at them.

"I've decided Luna can come with us if she wants to," Ron replied in answer to their questioning glances. Luna nodded,

"And I want to."

Everyone was silent for a bit, as the seriousness of Luna's statement sunk in, and then Harry nodded, "Alright then. You can come."

Ron attempted a smile, but it came out to look more like a demented wince that anything else, and Luna gave his hand a squeeze,

"I'll be fine, Ron. I know you'll take good care of me. And Harry will take care of you."

Hermione watched them, turning slightly to meet Harry's eyes…seeing the unspoken words they both felt mirrored in them. Harry looked back over at Ron,

"The Slug Club meeting starts at eight. The plan is that we'll stay for a bit and then I'll get sick. You guys will help me out to the Medical Wing, and then we'll head out for the brooch."

"Why don't we just ditch Slughorn and go now?" Ron asked bluntly. Luna laughed softly, and Hermione shook her head.

"That would lead to lots of questions Ron. Everyone would want to know where we were, why we didn't show up…they'd eventually find out."

Ron didn't look too happy, "Fine. But it better not be too long."

They started off in the direction of Slughorn's office, stepping inside to the noise of several voices, a fairly odd tune played by what looked like a half centaur, half cat and Slughorn's hearty laughter. The door shut behind them loudly, and a bell overhead jingled. Slughorn caught sight of them and pushed his way towards them, his large belly swaying back and forth in his silken shirt –

"Harry! Hermione! And…" he frowned slightly at the sight of Ron, "Mr. Weasley." He looked at Luna, "Miss Lovegood!"

Luna smiled dreamily up at him, and leaned closer against Ron. "Ronald is my boyfriend." Slughorn looked unpleasantly surprised,

"Oh…is that right? Well, he does get around I suppose…" With that statement he dismissed Ron and turned back to Harry, who was clearly tonight's winning show.

"Haven't seen you here for months!" He exclaimed, "But I knew I could get you here tonight. Wonderful to see you."

"Erm…yeah," Harry looked over at Hermione, who gave him a pained expression, and Slughorn – who appeared not to have noticed the exchange – proceeded to pave the way through his selected students for them.

"Look here everyone! Harry Potter at last! The Chosen One has finally come…to speak with us!"

Harry felt Hermione's hand slip into his own, and he glanced at her. She nodded her head in the direction of Ron and Luna, who had been forgotten in the back of the office. Before Harry could attempt to go back for them, Slughorn had taken him by the arm, sitting him down in the center of a large circle full of chairs, taking the seat next to him. Harry looked around, catching sight of a few familiar faces, Blaize was seated across from him, Ginny a few seats to his left, and a few others from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Now, Harry, tell us. How did you and Miss Granger begin dating – finally, after all these years of 'friendship'?"

As Harry watched his rather large professor, he was reminded irresistibly of Lockhart – minus the hair. "Er, well…actually we um,"

"We consider that matter private," Hermione said a little coldly. Slughorn did not appear to be the least bit disconcerted,

"Very well then. Quite good. And how is Quidditch? Gryffindor's next game is only a few weeks away…you're up against Slytherin for the cup."

"Uh, pretty good," Harry answered. A house elf ran by them, stuffing a butterbeer into his hand. Hermione's expression soured. "The team just keeps getting better and better."

"Ho! And what do you have to say, Blaize? What about the Slytherin team, eh?"

Blaize looked at Harry coldly, "We'll crush them." Slughorn's expression widened, and he took a heavy swig of his own butterbeer.

After several minutes of useless banter and even more of Slughorn's self praise, Harry decided it was time he made his move. After taking a gulp of butterbeer, he feigned a stomach ache and left the room, clutching it, with Hermione. Ron and Luna made their escape unnoticed. As soon as the door shut behind them, Harry yanked out his invisibility cloak, looking around at their pale faces.

"We won't all fit under it," Ron whispered. "One of us should morph."

"I will. I'm less noticeable." Hermione offered. Harry looked at her,

"We'll meet up just outside the grounds."

"Good. I'll be able to keep an eye out for you guys."

As Harry threw the cloak about himself, Ron, and Luna, Hermione changed into her owl form, taking off down the hall.

"Come on, let's go," Harry hissed, taking care to make sure they were completely covered. They slowly made their way up to the main level before departing across the darkened grounds of Hogwarts, the songs of crickets on either side of them. The sky overhead was clear, and the moon was full and silver. With a jolt, Harry remembered Lupin, and found himself wondering how his old professor was doing. Hermione swooped overhead of them, letting out a soft hoot. Harry held out his hand, stopping Ron and Luna. They waited with baited breath as a small silhouette made its way towards them though the silvery light, its long hair blowing gently in a feeble breeze. A fox darted to Harry's right, its white fur gleaming coldly in the light, and he prayed it wouldn't start sniffing at them. Fortunately, the small creature didn't, and instead scurried towards the direction of the castle. Harry let out a sigh of relief, allowing his attention to return to the human.

It was drawing closer to them, turning its head every now and then…as if it were looking for someone. It was a she. Harry slowly motioned for Ron and Luna to take a step to the right, out of the figure's direct path, and they waited. A few more moments passed, and the girl drew nearer…just a few yards in front of them…a few feet…right next to them.

A sliver of moonlight illuminated the path of the girl, and there was a flash of red hair. Ron let out a low groan. It was Ginny. Harry realized with a shock that she must have followed them out of the meeting and come looking for them. But why he had no idea. She disappeared into the darkness, headed towards the castle, and Hermione begun to fly ahead of them once more. Harry began to walk again.

"What does she think she's doing?" Ron hissed angrily.

"Coming with us," Harry replied.

"More likely nosing in my business – as usual," Ron muttered angrily. Harry made no answer, and the three of them walked in silence the remainder of the journey, finally coming to a halt in front of the gates that marked the ends of the grounds. Hermione was seated on the iron post in her owl form. As soon as Harry drew off the cloak, she fluttered off of her perch, morphing back into herself and looking around at them, her hair a little disheveled from the flight. She seemed ready to question them about Ginny, but Harry shook his head, nodding towards Ron, and she closed her mouth. Harry withdrew his wand,

"Alright, wands out everyone."  
They obeyed him, and he looked at all three of their faces in the silvery light, "This is the plan. We apparate over to the Riddle House, stick together, and keep on our guard. If the brooch is there, no one touches it. There'll be a trap. I'll fight it."

"Harry-!" Hermione began, he cut her off.

"Me. You can all come, but in the end I'm the one responsible. And I'm not having any of you get hurt." They were all silent, though whether it was in agreement he did not know. "If something happens to me when I complete the trap, Ron will take the brooch and get you two out of there."

"Harry we're not leaving you there," Ron replied quickly, "You can't imagine for a minute that we would."

Harry tried to curb his impatience. "It's important that you all get out. Head for Number 17 or Hogwarts, I don't care. Then, one of you can come back for me. I just need to know you'll all be safe if anything happens to me."

They fell quiet yet again, and this time he knew it was just to make him stop arguing. They wouldn't obey a thing he just told them if he got hurt.

"Harry, we're staying together. When we leave we won't go back. We're not going without you." Hermione said in a small, but firm voice. "You can't ever ask us to do something like that."

Harry looked at her, realizing there was nothing he could do, short of an Unbreakable Vow to make them listen. He sighed,

"We'll deal with it when we get there. Let's just stay on guard."

"Agreed." Ron answered. They took each other's hands and closed their eyes, finding their purpose and their destination. Then there was a crack, and they were being forced through the tunnel towards Little Hangleton and the mansion covered in ivy on the hill…

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the **_**dreadfully**_** long wait. I had a trillion things going on at the same time. To say the least. My school chorus went on a national competition to Virginia for four days Fri – Mon and when I got back home, I found out one of my close family members was sent to the hospital. Needless to say, I had next to no time for writing. Don't worry though, everything is back in its natural order. The surgery was flawless, recovery is well on the way, and my sister has come home early from college to visit said family member. Not to mention my chorus got ten awards … but moving on. I do apologize for the shortness of the chappie, I was rushing to even get it posted today. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**mathiasgranger** Well, to address the reasoning of why Hermy stands up so much for Malfoy is quite superficially, she has the urge to defend the helpless e.g. house elves, though I won't dare say that is my main reason. That would be odd. No, the main reason is that she had begun to feel she no longer knew nor recognized Harry. He'd changed so much from the sweet, innocent eleven year old she'd befriended. He'd become slightly insensitive and a little more angry than usual. She thought she was losing him and was trying to fight it. I feel as if I rambled more than answered your question, I do apologize. In terms of Malfoy redemption…maybe it's the "bad boy" syndrome. I don't know. I just feel sorry for him. His parents – well, his _dad_ – don't really care a smidgin for him, and he's being used by the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I believe that there is some good in the canon Draco e.g. not willing to kill Dumbledore and I want to show it in my story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolviezchick** Thanks for the explanation on Mary Sue. I am now an enlightened writer. In terms of Dumbledore and Harry – well, I re-read the stated section and realized I wrote it badly. Dumbledore does _know_ Voldemort has discovered he still lives, however he intends to _show_ himself to Voldy; something that Voldemort could not discover because of the secret keepers. Dumbledore is offering himself up as a target in the stead of … someone else… hinthint. Thanks for reviewing!

**hpworld47** Yes, I was thinking along the same lines. Thanks for reviewing!

**HHrbelong2gether** Yeah, I decided it was time to end the torture. Harry finally managed to tell her, in a completely unique and Harry-ish manner :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Phoenix flame01**:If only JKR would write them together. But there is still hope. Deep down in the bottom of canon… Thanks for reviewing!

**shinobu27:** The confession was the hardest part. I kept deleting everything I'd written because I thought it was too cliché or a classic. Finally I came up with the idea of him showing her his memories. I just hope no one else has used it… Thanks for reviewing!

**sanaa:** Yeah, I love OotP too my fav as well. Sorry about the lack of drama, I'll try to do better in later fics… Too bad about the computer thing, I hope you can go online again soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary** (laughing) Yes, Hagrid _does_ have several things to learn. But we all love him all the same. And Luna? I had half intended to end the chappie with Harry/Hermione being barged in on…but I decided you guys would kill me smiling Thanks for reviewing!

**GAU28** Spies – I shall continue to remain enigmatic, though I think I've given you guys enough to chew on with Ginny and **(SPOILER WARNING**) Draco in this chapter…yes, he _did_ make an appearance **(END SPOILER)**. Thanks for reviewing!

**Celtic-Dragon-89** smiling at description of actions Yeah, I specifically did that…just to keep everyone out of the loop. Everyone has a reason to be 'guilty'. Thanks for reviewing!

**grannyHPfan** Draco on the mountain? Hmm, I don't remember exactly what you refer to. In terms of his animagus, here's a hint **(SPOILER WARNING)** he appeared within the last two – three chapters unbeknownst to the trio **(END SPOILER)**. Trio discussing Dumbledore? I'll make a point of addressing that, probably in two chapters. Thanks for everything, not to mention reviewing!

**i.am.addicted.to.hp** Thanks, I actually aspire to be a writer one day. Hearing that I sound like JKR is incredibly uplifting. Thanks for reviewing!

**Eagle-Eyes** laughing It took me _forever_ to figure out how he'd tell her. You should have seen me. I literally sat by my window at night thinking about it, and stared at my computer screen for twenty minutes trying to word it in the morning. I suppose it would be rather entertaining. Thanks for reviewing!

**Souunga** And the plot thickens. love the "dah duh dah!" by the way But never fear, the mysteries will begin to unravel and the answers shall soon be unlocked. The fic is drawing to an end. Now I can only hope I finish before the Deathly Hollows. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hope:** Hmm, I do hope not literally. I cannot help but ask – was it a good death thanks to my superb writing skills strikes arrogant pose or a death of shock and rage that anyone could write such a horrible romance strikes tragic pose? Thanks for reviewing!

**Winnipeg:** Harry apologizing to Draco? **(SPOILER WARNING)** Well, I can promise you that by the end of the story, Harry will appreciate Draco more than he ever did before. As will Ron. Basically everyone, actually. **(END SPOILER)** Thanks for reviewing!

**Gobbuster:** Yeah, I guess 47 chapters _is_ a bit much. I have a tendency to ramble and elaborate far too much. I do apologize though, and hope everything is fine now that H/Hr are together. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quidditchstar2291** Well, we'll find out about Dumbledore…soon. In terms of Snape, well the quality of his info will soon be revealed. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye** Yeah. I felt Ron needed to _finally_ have a serious relationship with a girl. I believe this chapter showed that to a greater height than any previous ones did. Everyone is slowly growing. Thanks for reviewing!

**ring mah b3LL** laughs Ah, gee, thanks!! turns red Seriously, thanks for reviewing, you guys mean a ton!

**Thank you to all my readers; reviewers or not. Without you guys I doubt I ever would have gotten this far into my story. If you told me back over the summer when I started thinking up this fic that I would have written my first **_**serious**_** romance scene I would have laughed. You guys have helped me become the author I am now, and I feel that thanks are in order. Love,**

**LuvFantasy**


	48. Ch 48: Under the Full Moon

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Under the Full Moon**

A warm breeze blew gently against them, lifting Hermione's hair and brushing it against Harry's chin; Ron and Luna stood to his left holding hands and Harry slowly turned around to face the huge old mansion. Perhaps it was just the poor lighting and the ivy crawling up the crumbling walls, but the manor looked nothing short of haunted – stark and imposing against the black night sky; daring them to prove their idiocy by entering. Harry gripped his wand tighter and motioned for the others to follow them as he made his way up to the front door of the house. Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him back,

"Harry!" She hissed, "I think we should try the back door. If there are Death Eaters they'll be expecting us to come through this way."

Harry thought about it for the briefest second before realizing she was right. He took off to their left and the others followed him, circuiting the shuttered windows and the lidless eyes of the Riddle House. It wasn't long before Harry found the back door, covered in ivy, on the eastern side of the house. He pulled aside the weeds, his fingers bruising slightly against the hard iron of a rusted lock. Aiming his wand at it, he murmured "_Alohomora!_" and the heavy chains fell away, giving them free entrance to the mansion. He looked back at Ron, Hermione, and Luna. His eyes said everything to them and they slowly nodded, their faces pale against the evening sky. He pulled at the rusted doorknob, forcing the door open as it tore up overgrown weeds blocking its path and a pervasion of musty, stale air engulfed them. Harry flicked his wand, casting a mental spell. As the silvery orb of light grew around his wand tip, he stepped into the house, conscious of his surroundings.

He was standing in a cramped cellar. Cobwebs blew in the presence of fresh air and the light from his wand illuminated several casks of ale and other alcohols, as well as crumbling plaster walls and a heavily dusted floor. A small flight of only three stairs stood directly opposite them at the other end of the room, a locked door at their landing. Harry made for them, the others following closely behind him, Ron bringing up the rear, and Hermione caught up to him, walking at his side. They stopped at the door and Hermione unlocked it. As the chains and padlock fell away with a dull thunk onto the dusty ground, Harry looked towards them all again,

"Alright," he whispered, "I'll go first. If it's safe I'll send my patronus to you -!"

"We're going in together," Ron stated firmly, his arms crossed, "And don't waste time arguing about it, Harry. We're not giving in."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but stopped, shaking his head. "Fine. But I'm still going in first." Before any more fighting could ensue, Harry pushed the door open lightly, wincing as a loud screech rent the still air.

"_Muffiliato!_"

The screeching stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Harry lowered his wand, peering through the sudden darkness into the next room. It was huge…what looked to have been the Great Hall when the manor still served as a residence for great lords and ladies. A long wooden table stood in the center of the room, accompanied by only three chairs and beyond the furniture Harry could see a huge cutout in the wall…an archway leading towards the unknown beyond. He stepped forwards, holding his wand out on the palm of his hand,

"_Point Me!_" He commanded. The wand twirled in his palm for a moment, finding its bearings, and then finally stopped whirling…pointing towards the door. Harry looked back, nodding in the direction they would take, "This way."

They all nodded and Hermione muttered "_Lumos!_", shedding a silvery light about them all and revealing all the aspects of the once fine room they now stood in. Tapestries hung limply on the walls, great kings with moth-eaten faces, knights on hunts…led by dogs whose legs and bodies had frayed. Their muted feet crossed over a thin layer of dust … there was not a sound to disturb them. It was far too quiet…almost unnaturally so.

Harry felt a chill creep up his neck, and he whipped around, the wand spinning in his hand, to check on Ron and the others. They met his gaze with wide eyes, their faces an abnormal pallor, washed out in the glimmer from Hermione's wand. Assured by their glances, Harry turned back towards the arch, continuing towards it and stepping beyond into the hall. He stopped and Hermione came to a halt beside him, lifting her wand to better illuminate their surroundings. They now stood in a long corridor with a high ceiling covered in cobwebs. A long wooden stairway that Harry recognized with a shock from his dreams three years previous led upwards, and at the opposite end of the hall a matching stair led down into the bowels of the manor. The wand spun around in his hand, coming to a quivering halt some seconds later, pointing towards the second stairwell and the hidden menace below that they all felt.

Hermione's hand slipped into Harry's, and a warm, comforting feeling battled the cold chill that had begun to creep into Harry's heart. Ron and Luna stepped to his other side, their wands out and their faces grim. Harry swallowed,

"Just…let me do what I have to do," Harry whispered, "I'm the one who will go up against Voldemort's test. Agree, or we don't go any further." He looked at them all fiercely, trying to hide the fears he harbored that they wouldn't all come out of this alive. Ron met his gaze, and for once his eyes softened and he backed down,

"Alright, Harry," he muttered, his voice cracking between whisper and groan, "But if anything happens we're stepping in. You're not going to die in front of us while we stand by and do nothing."

"That's the thing, Ron," Harry cut in sharply, "Voldemort wouldn't want me dead…not immediately…" Suddenly, Harry had a flashback of Dumbledore the year previous, trying to force Harry into a promise to do nothing – a thing Harry hadn't been able to fully understand until now. "…You have to believe me. I'll most likely be in pain, and I'll be … I'll -!"

"Harry, you nearly lost your memory before," Hermione whispered, her voice quivering slightly in the stale air, "We're not going to let anything like that happen again. We're a team, we'll take it together. When you fall we'll pull you up again."

Harry turned to look at her, "I've got to be the one to fight Voldemort's protection, not you guys. Just, let me do this."

They didn't answer him, and Harry knew they'd ignore his every plea. There was only one thing to do about it. If Voldemort's protection around the locket was anything like this one, only one person at a time could try to take the Horcrux…

"Promise me you'll let me take it first. If I give up, you can step in," Harry pled, feeling the guilt sweep through him at deceiving them. But it was his duty to protect them…one day they'd see.

Ron, Hermione, and Luna nodded in agreement, and Harry quickly looked away; unable to even meet their gaze anymore. Wordlessly, he stepped towards the stairs and led the way down, thankful that they didn't creak. The others fell in step behind him, and Harry felt the now all too familiar chill grip his heart with an icy hand again. Something was coming into view, an eerie bluish-green glow below them…Harry pushed his glasses up against the bridge of his nose for a better look. He was nearing the end of the stairs now, the light was all around them…but there was curiously nothing that he could see, no brooch, no furniture – nothing tangible…just the strange glow, confusing his vision, his bearings…he took another step and a loud crack erupted around him; jets of blue and green lightening rent his vision, splitting open his skull and his blood seemed to be on fire. Pain he'd never felt before tore through him, as if some giant had gripped his skull and was ripping him in two separate directions, splitting his body in two…the lights flashed around his eyes again and terrifying screams filled his skull and consciousness, gripping his will with an icy touch even as the remainder of his body erupted in boiling flames…something slammed up against the side of his head and everything stopped. The room went dark…the flames vanished…something warm trickled down from his skull…through his hair, into his eyes. He lay there, panting…or was he floating? He didn't know anymore. All that mattered was that the pain had stopped. He was free again. A low groan escaped his lips and it seemed to him that this simple action had triggered a host of murmuring in his skull. He gripped his head, and the whispering heightened…a hissing in his ears, driving him mad as unintelligible words raced through his mind, echoing off the walls in his conscience. He twisted and writhed, his eyes flashing open. He froze, and the whispers stopped.

He was lying on the flagstones of the Riddle House. A huge stone podium stood directly by his head, carved in the visage of a snake with emerald eyes…and a curious blue flickering was reflected off the many facets of the stone. Harry slowly pulled himself upwards into a sitting position, his head throbbing in pain. A trickle of blood flowed from the side of his crown. He ignored it, taking in his surroundings. He was in the same room he had just entered from the stairs, but …

He whirled around. The stairs had vanished. In their place stood a tall stone wall, flames of blue-green feeding on its surface. Ron, Hermione, Luna – they had all disappeared. Harry stood up, running to the wall of flame, coming to a halt a few inches in front of it. There was no heat. Instead a cold, frosty breath of air escaped his lips. He slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling for his wand. Rough fabric was all that touched his fingers. A whine of panic was taking over him. Ron, Hermione and Luna…he'd lost them, or been separated – he couldn't even think it through properly anymore. He whirled around, taking in his surroundings in a blur. Tall stone walls surrounded him on all sides…the podium stood in the center of the room, a small ring of blue-green flames burning along the perimeter of its surface, and in the center of it rested the brooch of Ravenclaw. Harry approached the podium, eyeing the flames. He looked around the rest of the room for anything he could use, a rock, a fragment of glass…there was nothing. His eyes snagged on the wall of icy fire that was feeding on the stone behind it…the way he'd entered. But there was no stone wall anymore, instead the blue-green flames had chewed through it like acid, feeding on just air now…and beyond them Harry could vaguely see three silhouettes, gathered around each other…looking down at something.

Harry ran towards the wall again, peering through the flames. Sparks flew and suddenly the nearest figure snapped into focus. It was Ron. He was staring worriedly at something dark on the floor. Harry followed his gaze, unable to see what it was.

"Ron!" He bellowed. But Ron couldn't hear him. Slowly, his friend knelt down, whispering something mutely. Immediately, words sounded in Harry's mind…but he couldn't understand them. They were faint, meaningless.

"_Ron!_"

His friend stood up, his expression grave. The flames sparked again and another snap brought Luna into focus. She was watching Ron, who was talking to the third silhouette…Hermione.

"_RON – LUNA!_" Harry bellowed, slamming his fists against the wall of flame without a thought. Instantly what seemed to be an invisible iron wall met his fists, and the flames sparked, bringing Hermione into focus as well. They were all talking to each other in low muted voices. The whispering in his mind heightened. He watched them, a thought beginning to grow in his mind. It was the flames.

He'd been the first in line. When they'd first entered the room, they'd been unable to see anything but the green-blue light. He must have fallen through the wall he now couldn't pass through when he stepped forwards. The flames were the barrier … the protection Voldemort had set up. He frowned. That didn't seem right. He'd passed through the fire without any harm – albeit he'd been in pain, but he'd lived. He could easily continue to the Horcrux. Unless…

He looked back towards the podium. The flames around the brooch would also serve as a second barrier. He'd be transported into whatever test Voldemort had set up…just like he had been when he'd stepped through the flaming wall. Harry walked to the podium, stopping in front of it. Slowly, he raised his hand towards the flames…stopping a few centimeters in front of them. He dropped his hand abruptly. He wasn't ready to be transported. Not yet. If he was right in his reasoning, then the final test would ensue…he couldn't win without his wand. But he couldn't just stay here until the world's end either. He was trapped between the two fires. He clearly wouldn't be allowed back through the flames until he'd passed whatever test Voldemort had laid. Suddenly another crack rent the room, and the wall of flames he had passed through erupted with sparks…but this time they didn't disappear…they continued to hiss and pop, as if they were feeding on something. Harry slowly stepped towards the wall. Another crack sounded, and then screaming filled his mind. Screams he recognized. Panic gripped Harry as he realized what was happening. The others had followed him. He ran to the wall, slamming against the invisible barrier and sinking to the ground, the screams heightening in his mind. Hermione was shrieking, her voice slowly being drowned out as Ron's shouts of pain heightened…topped only by Luna's screams. Harry clutched his head, digging his nails into his skin, rocking slowly back and forth as the agonizing cries of his friends enveloped him.

Another crack snapped through the air and the screams stopped. Silence reigned. Harry slowly lowered his hands, unwilling to open his eyes and look around the room. What if…he quelled the thought, unwilling to give it credence or even the slightest possibility. For some time he sat there, his eyes squeezed shut. Then, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. What met his gaze nearly froze his heart. Hermione was lying next to him, unmoving, her face paler than even when the basilisk had bitten her. Ron and Luna lay beside her, looking even worse if it was possible. A thin trickle of blood escaped Hermione's lips, sliding down her chin and onto her neck. With a low moan, Harry scooped her up, clutching her, trying to feel for a pulse. It seemed as if time had stopped, unmoving in that single moment as his fingers came to a halt on the cleft of her neck, pausing on the vein…feeling nothing. Eternity had frozen in that single instant as the tears slipped from his eyes…falling onto the bossy first year he'd barely tolerated, the buck-toothed second year he'd slowly started to admire…the bushy – haired third year that had captured that niche in his heart reserved for love, the fourth-year who'd stood by him, the fifth-year who said she'd die for him, the sixth year he'd nearly forgotten…the seventh year who finally stole his heart, mind, and soul. A groan escaped his lips…evolving into a roar of pain and rage. The tears were blinding his vision, he was rocking back and forth, her limp body clutched tightly against him, her head sliding backwards…and then he felt it. A faint throb beneath his fingers. He froze, unable to breathe; knowing he'd imagined it. Seconds dragged by like hours and then a second pulse slid through her veins like a fire of hope against his fingers.

A giddy, unavoidable laugh escaped his lips, and he hugged her tighter against him, tears falling down his face. She was alive. She wasn't dead. It was the only thing he could think of, the only thought that crossed his mind. Forgotten was the Horcrux, his need to fight Voldemort…it wasn't until his gaze landed on Ron and Luna that he was brought back to reality. Slowly, he released Hermione, crawling over to his other two friends. Ron was bleeding and pale, but alive nonetheless. His chest rose and feel heavily, and a low moan escape him. Harry turned to Luna. The sixth year was the worst of them all. Her blond hair was spattered with blood and her lips remained pale and unmoving. Feeling the same dread sweeping through him as before, he slowly felt for a pulse…relieved when he felt one. Slowly, he looked around. He had to get them out of there. That was all there was to it. He couldn't wait any longer. Their lives were depending on him. Once more, he tried to touch the wall of flame. Again, he was blocked. A snap sounded through the room, and it grew darker all of the sudden. Harry blinked, staring at the fire. He couldn't see beyond the flames anymore into the stairwell. The stone wall had reappeared beyond the fire. Panic gripped at Harry. There was a time limit. If he didn't go through the last ring of flames soon enough, regardless of the brooch's presence they wouldn't be getting past the fire at all.

Harry fell to his knees beside Hermione. Her wand would work the best for him because of their bond. He slowly pulled it from her limp fingers, lifting her head in his hands and kissing her cold forehead. He didn't understand why he was the one the wall chose to go on. Perhaps it was because he had passed through it first. But regardless of why, Harry knew in his heart it had always been up to him. He'd been a fool to bring the others with him and embroil them in the struggle. They were paying the price for his stupidity. He wouldn't let this happen again. He lowered Hermione's head gently onto the floor and jumped up, approaching the podium. He looked at the brooch for the briefest second before gritting his teeth and reaching for it –

Immediately a crack sounded. The flames were leaping all about him once more, and his scar was exploding with fire that burned across his face, his neck, chest, enveloping his entirety. His blood was boiling in his veins and the same terrible screaming he had heard before sounded in his mind. But this time he realized who it was, in a single bead of thought. It was almost laughable to him. He hadn't remembered opening his mouth. But how could he be expected to? He swallowed a laugh and the fires feasting on him burst into even stronger flames. He lost all train of thought in the presence of the pain, but gradually the fires began to dull…slowly releasing possession of him…coming to rest on his scar once more; finally becoming nothing more than a slight prickle. Harry opened his eyes, blinking as blood dripped down onto them from his scar. He wiped away the sticky liquid, glancing at his surroundings again. He was no longer in the room. The brooch or the flames – he didn't know or care which had acted as a portkey.

He was standing in a completely different room in the Riddle House…another cellar by the look of it. Darkness masked all of his surroundings save for the vague outlines of the walls and the pale splotches that looked to be the last remnants of the plaster lining the stone walls. Harry blinked, feeling for Hermione's wand. He was relieved to find that he still gripped it. He slowly lifted it above his head and muttered, "_Lumos!_" As the silvery light burst into life, illuminating the room around him, Harry felt the clammy hand of dread catch his lungs, squeezing the air out of them. Inferi. They were all around him, lining the walls like marble statues in a sepulcher. They looked to be sleeping, for their rotting eyes were closed and their papery faces peaceful. Still, Harry could not help but imagine what would happen the moment they awakened. Quelling the shiver that crept up his back, he looked for the Horcrux. It wasn't hard to find. A cut out niche in the plaster wall served as a shelf, and on it the brooch rested. Two Inferi stood on either side of the niche, staring directly at it with blind, closed eyes. Harry walked to the niche, trying not to look at the dead guardians properly.

The brooch was placed directly in the center of the niche, with no other apparent security besides the Inferi surrounding Harry. Perhaps Voldemort believed the fire walls would be enough. Harry took a breath, trying to formulate a plan. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it. The moment he touched the brooch, the Inferi would awaken, and he would have to surround himself in flame, searching for an exit. He turned, trying to find one. He was surrounded on all sides by walls and Inferi…there was no door…no wall of fire. Of course there wouldn't be. An Inferius would abandon his post at the sight of the flames. There was no way out. He felt himself beginning to panic again, and he took a steady breath, attempting to calm himself. There had to be a way out. Voldemort would require one for himself. Harry glanced half-heartedly past the Inferi guardians once more, snagging on the brooch. He felt himself sink with both dread and belief at the same time. It was so simple it almost seemed impossible. The brooch was the way out. Its removal would trigger the niche to push back. He could see it now, the faint outlines of a door against the plaster wall surrounding the niche…the tiny serpent carving that matched the one on the faucet in Hogwarts. Harry would have to stand in front of the niche, pick up the brooch, fend off the Inferi, speak in Parseltongue, and wait for the door to appear, hoping he'd make it in time. Voldemort had designed his trap well…only he could escape. But he had forgotten the powers he and Harry shared.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forwards, his wand at the ready, feeling the blind gaze of the Inferi on him, and grabbed the brooch. Instantly, everything happened at once. The Inferi on either side of Harry opened their eyes, staring at him for a split second, assessing him…and Harry shouted at the top of his lungs in Parseltongue,

"Open!"

The niche fell away with a slam and the remaining Inferi all opened their eyes, converging on Harry. The two closest to Harry moved towards him, their hands stretched outwards, and Harry waved his wand, bellowing loudly,

"_INFLAMMARE!_"

A split second passed in which Harry stared at Hermione's wand, a sinking feeling taking over him. Voldemort hadn't forgotten the abilities he and Harry shared…so he'd taken into account the ones they didn't. The Inferi were clearly ordered to kill anyone who took the brooch other than Voldemort, and the Dark Lord had cast a spell on the room that did not allow for fires…and Harry had the sinking feeling that any other spells wouldn't work either.

"_AMORE INFINITE!_"

Again, he was greeted by nothing. The Inferi were advancing on him, and in the split second he had before they struck, Harry realized what he had to do. Clutching the Horcrux and wand tightly in his hands, he closed his eyes, morphing into the griffin. He soared above the heads of the Inferi, circling them until the door leading out opened and shooting past them into the passageway. With a crack the door slammed shut behind him and he was being transported back into the room where Ron, Hermione, and Luna lay unconscious.

He dropped onto the ground beside them, morphing back into himself. He lifted Hermione's wand, aiming it at the three of them –

"_Mobilicorpus!_"

As his friends were all levitated into the air, he grabbed the Horcrux and then aimed his friends at the wall of flame. Thankfully, they all passed through it without any pain, and Harry was able to grab each of his friends by the hand and Apparate to Hogwarts. Slowly he made his way up to Hogwarts, the bodies of Ron, Hermione, and Luna trailing behind him. The moon was the only spectator of their silent procession, and as the grass blanketed the sounds of their footfalls, Harry found himself wondering what exactly he would tell Madam Pomfrey. They reached the castle some minutes later, and Harry opened the doors, allowing the bodies to float by him and head towards the Medical Wing. He accompanied them the whole way there, placing them each gently on a separate bed before heading to Madam Pomfrey's office. He knocked on the door slowly, trying to think of something to say. The door opened a few moments later, and the old medi-witch eyed him a little crossly,

"Potter! It's three in the morning!"

"I know," he answered lamely, "I mean…sorry. I just – er,"

She watched him for a moment and then said, "It's Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger isn't it?"

Harry stared at her, "How did-?"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile, hastening towards the beds, "I've been told enough by the Headmistress." She quickly lit a candle, stifling a gasp when her eyes landed on Luna.

"She wanted to come with Ron," Harry muttered quietly, suddenly feeling too tired to even think anymore. Madam Pomfrey eyed him, looking cross,

"I don't know if you realize how much danger you're putting your friends in, Potter. It's one thing for Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but Miss Lovegood-"

"I know," Harry said bluntly, "I'm sorry."

Madam Pomfrey eyed him, and for the first time she seemed to have noticed the blood trickling from his scalp and his scar.

"Potter!"

The room had started to go a little blurry. He blinked, clearing the images. But now they seemed to be tilting to the side…whirling. Harry sank to the ground, the brooch still clasped in his hand.

.xxxxxxx.

He woke to see a patch of silver light shining down on his bed and Hermione watching him from the bed to his right.

"Hermione!"

"Shh!" She held a finger to her lips, and he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"You're okay! Is Ron-?"

"He's fine," she smiled comfortingly and reached over the gap between them to touch his hand, "He woke up this morning. You were still sleeping."

"And Luna? She looked terrible-!"

Hermione's smile faded. "She's still unconscious. I think it's…" She paused, "Well, I was thinking about what happened three nights ago all day long and…I think I know why it happened. Why we were all rendered unconscious." She bit her lip, and Harry felt a sinking feeling near the area of his stomach.

"What is it?" He asked, unable to hide the dread in his voice. Hermione looked at him quickly,

"No, it's – it's not like that. Nothing bad. It's just…it _could_ have been really bad. Voldemort set up the fires as … guards you could say. The one we all went through, I think…I think it would have killed anyone who wasn't a wizard or a witch. Muggles. The reason why the three of us nearly died was because we weren't half bloods…like you and Voldemort. I'm a muggle-born witch, so that's why I'm not hurt anywhere near as much as Ron and Luna…who are purebloods. Luna got hurt the most because she's neither half blood or wizard. She's a witch. Voldemort didn't want even the Death Eaters to be able to get to the Horcrux."

"Yeah, I figured that one out with the Inferi," Harry said a little sourly. Hermione looked at him curiously,

"Inferi?"

"There was another fire I had to go past. If you're right in your must-be-a-magic-user theory, then the second fire would have let only half bloods pass. And the room with the Inferi was clearly designed for only Voldemort to get past."

Hermione nodded, "We all could had died if it weren't for the first wall of fire."

Harry looked over at her gravely, "Yeah." She met his gaze,

"Harry…"

"This is why you have to promise me, Hermione, that _I'm_ the one who goes first. I'm the one who fights Voldemort in the end. There's going to be a time when you can't follow me. Hermione, I-!" He broke off, unable to speak of that single moment when he'd thought she'd died. Hermione didn't seem to notice the sudden break off,

"Harry, I'm not going to let you fight him alone. We have to fight him together. The founders-!"

"We're only going to fight him together for the first stage, Hermione. Once we've fulfilled our duties as Heirs it's going to be down to just me and Voldemort again."

"So as soon as I've fulfilled my purpose, you'll just drop me?" She demanded fiercely.

"Hermione-"

"Harry, I'm not going to just sit on the sidelines and watch him toy with your life once we've killed the last of Salazaar. I'm going to be at your side, fighting him."

"I'm not going to lose you, Hermione!"

"We've been through this before, Harry. Why is it always a problem with you? Don't you ever mean it when you say I can join you?"

"Hermione, Voldemort-!"

"Harry, I mean it. I'm fighting with you. I'm not leaving you. Accept it or don't, but no matter what you say I'm not giving in."

He looked at her, fierce despite her pallor, and then looked away. "Hermione, if I lose you I don't know what I'll do."

His words hung in the air for the longest time, and the only sound to be heard was the steady breathing of Ron in the bed beside them, and Luna's less steady inhalation.

"Once you told me that we couldn't let fear control our lives, Harry. You told me that we were strong when we overcame our fears. Isn't that what it's always been about? You, me…everyone. We've only become what we are today because we've slowly conquered the anxieties we all have. In the past I've always had to let you go on without me…even that first night we ever had an adventure – when you saved the sorcerer's stone. I've always had to let you go on alone, and worry about the outcome by myself. I learned to deal with it. But now, when I have the chance to do what I can to save you…I'm not passing it up. We all have to accept what life gives us, make the best of it. I'm going to fight with you no matter what you say…I just wish you'd understand why."

"I do, Hermione," he said quietly. She looked at him,

"Then let me."

He looked away, his gaze falling on their still clasped hands; trying to forget the image of the blood slowly trickling from her mouth, that moment when there had been no pulse. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her…didn't know how he'd live. He took a breath, realizing that he couldn't make that decision for her …

"Promise me you won't get hurt."

She smiled faintly, "I'll try."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but realized that there was nothing more that needed to be said. Instead, he merely stared at their clasped hands, slowly rubbing his thumb across the warm skin of her palm, praying that the moment would never end, that he'd never have to wake up from this idyllic dream and face the harsh cruelty of the days to come.

**A/N:**

**Well, that was a very long pause in the writing process. I do apologize. Several bad things happened at once, but at the moment, I have not the time to go into them. I'm sorry if my answers are brief, but I'm still rushing at the moment - since when am I not? - and I do hope you'll all forgive me and continue to read and review!**

**i.am.addicted.to.hp:** Sorry about the horrid wait. I've been incredibly busy for the last couple of weeks, not to mention said happenings...i.e. my internet going down AGAIN!!!, my computer being unplugged//de-moused and keyboarded, my family member being sent back to the hospital, and finals coming up I do hope you'll continue to r & r!

**CharmedNightSkye**: I doubt Harry will ever trust Snape completely, though he might be getting a little closer...

**grannyHPfan:** I wouldn't say "meeting", though you are right about Draco's form :

**Robbie:** Thanks. I wanted Ron to have someone fighting alongside him like H/Hr does... I think he deserves someone who loves him enough to do that for him, considering he seemed to have some serious jealousy/self esteem problems throughout the series. Someone needs to bolster him. :)

**shinobu27**: Hmm...yeah. Alot of people do think it's Nagini. I, myself though, am not a very big fan of that particular horcrux...I prefer to make it someone/something else. Even though you probably are right in terms of the new book.

**Schuikichiro:** I guess I'll tell you. sighs dramatically...pretends to cry Draco is the white fox. Thanks for reviewing!

**caramary:** laughing Yes, Dr. is the fox. Yes, but he's being a selfless prat - if that makes any sense. frowns in contemplation Oh well. Sorry about the wait.

**screamingcrazyproctorlady:** Ginny? Are you sure you _want_ to know? smiles...it was a joke, but I still won't tell you - not yet

**Quidditchstar2291:** Well, I shall remain enigmatic on the answer to that. Though I guess this chapter might have left some people wondering...

**Winnipeg Paprika Sacagawea:**Well, my family member is slowly healing...they haven't gotten the meds right at the hospital :... Ginny? Non e honesta! Sorry about the Italian and the lack of an accent over the verb but I couldn't resist!

**ring mah b3LL:** Now I truly feel horrid becomes mockingly angry -- now you've ruined my day...kidding Sorry about the wait!

**Tristan Cartier:** Oh thanks - but just so you know, you didn't need to get an account to review. Anonymous reviewers can still leave messages, but thanks for taking the time!

**Eagle-Eyes:** Alright, I'll take pity on you - the fox is Draco. Although on Ginny I shall continue to be cruel and senseless I have to have some surprises you know!

**Juie**: Yeah winces Sorry about that.

**Celtic-Dragon-89:** Well, I'll tell you one thing: Draco is the fox. But I shan't say a thing on Ginny. Thanks for reviewing!

**HorseLoverTW:** Thanks, although I will continue in my delusional hopes that JKR will find my story, be inspired, and change Book 7. Then I can laugh freely again and say: HA!!

**Thank you everyone for your patience, and please continue to R & R! We're almost getting to the end!!!**


	49. Ch 49: The Quidditch Cup

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Forty-Nine: The Quidditch Cup**

Harry was released from the hospital wing the following morning, during which he slowly made his way up to the Heads' Common Room by himself, feeling the heavy weight in his pocket … the brooch. When he entered, the room was still and distant looking. Books were strewn across the furniture, papers littered the floor, and in the midst of it all lay Crookshanks, slowly twitching his tail in irritation. When he spotted Harry he stood up, yawning a little, and stared at him with a reproachful gaze.

"She'll be out of the Hospital Wing soon," Harry muttered – not even knowing why he was trying to speak to the cat. He knelt down to rub him behind the ears, but Crookshanks sprang backwards with a hiss, taking off in the direction of Hermione's room. Harry watched him go before taking a seat on the messy couch and reaching into his pocket to retrieve the piece of jewelry. It glimmered slightly in the morning sunlight. Harry pulled out his wand,

"_Amore Infinite_."

The golden sparks flew and sizzled around the brooch for some minutes, finally disappearing into the air and leaving a bruise in the metal. Harry dropped the brooch limply on the couch, staring into the hearth. They had managed to hunt down five of the six Horcruxes…and nearly lost each other in the process. He closed his eyes, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He felt in his heart that the hunt was coming to a close. They had finally entered May, and it seemed everything he had ever known in life was grinding towards one single moment. The Quidditch game against Slytherin was only a week away, and N.E.W.T.s would follow two weeks afterwards. Whether his hunt for Voldemort's soul would extend into the summer months or end before the school year did, he had no idea – all he knew was that life as he knew it would change forever.

A door swung open behind him and he turned around. "Malfoy."

"Potter."

They looked at each other, Draco's face a little gray looking and his hair unusually messy and unkempt.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked bluntly.

Draco shrugged. "Around."

The silence dragged on between them, and Draco's eyes landed on the brooch. "What's that?"

Harry followed his gaze, "Just a bit of jewelry."

Draco didn't comment, and instead looked around as if he wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to. Harry watched him,

"What is it?"

Malfoy sighed, an action Harry had never been privy to before.

"I – I think there's something you should know…" Draco was studiously avoiding Harry's gaze, staring at the walls – the ceiling, anything but the 17 year old sitting a few feet to his right.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, standing up and watching him closely. Something was wrong here.

Draco looked at him and then shook his head. "Nothing. See you around, Potter." He then promptly walked out the door, the gargoyle grinding into place behind him.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry visited Ron, Hermione, and Luna every day in the Hospital Wing for the next two days. Then Hermione and Ron were released, finally passing Madam Pomfrey's assessing gaze, leaving only Luna…pale and tired in the Medical Wing. That evening the trio gathered in the Heads' Common Room, speaking in low tones.

"She'll be fine, Ron," Hermione was saying comfortingly, "Luna's strong. And she's improved."

"I know." Ron muttered. Harry watched him, knowing what he was going through. Ron ran his hands through his hair,

"Did we destroy the brooch?" He looked over at Harry, stoically changing the conversation. Harry nodded,

"Yeah. There's only one left now…not counting Voldemort."

Ron nodded slowly, still looking distracted. "Good."

Crookshanks purred in Hermione's lap, and Hermione stroked his fur lightly.

"Malfoy tried telling me something a couple of days ago," Harry said abruptly. "It was important, I could tell. But then he went funny and walked out."

"Did he tell you what it was about?" Hermione asked, watching Harry.

"No. He only said it was 'something I should know'."

"Maybe it's about Voldemort," Ron suggested.

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione replied, "Draco's been here the whole time. How could he possibly know anything about Voldemort?"

Silence reigned again, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Hermione was the first to speak,

"I think it's time we started studying for N.E.W.Ts."

"We can't…not yet at least," Harry argued, "Ron and I have to practice for Quidditch. The game's this Saturday."

"Oh. Right." Hermione paused for a moment, and then shook her head. "We can still study in between practices. I'll start drawing up an outline tonight."

Ron groaned into his hands, and Harry tried not to follow his example. Hermione ignored them both, standing up and glancing at the clock.

"I think we should all get some sleep. G'night, Harry," she kissed him on the cheek and then gave Ron a quick pat on the back, "Don't worry about Luna. I'm sure she'll be out of the Medical Wing by the end of the week."

Ron didn't answer, and Hermione headed for her room with Crookshanks, shutting the door quietly behind her. The two boys sat in silence for some time, and then Harry stood up,

"Listen, Ron – if you don't want to play this Saturday…it's perfectly fine. I'll get-"

"No," Ron said sharply, standing up as well. "No, I'm playing. And we're practicing tomorrow afternoon too. Luna is going to get better and she'll be there for the game."

Harry looked at him, unwilling to say anything that might destroy Ron's thin strand of hope. Instead, he just nodded slowly,

"You're right. G'night, Ron."

"G'night."

Harry went to his room, shutting the door behind him, and rolled over to his bedside table, glancing out of habit towards Draco's bed. It was empty.

.xxxxxxx.

The remainder of the week was a blur of homework, classwork, and Quidditch. Teachers were frantically throwing out last minute assignments, some still shouting them as their students were walking out the door, and the Gryffindor team seemed to be getting worse and worse. Everyone's feelings were taunt and even Neville snapped back angrily at a simple comment. As Saturday drew nearer, the Gryffindor team sank into a deeper bout of laziness and depression – perhaps Ron most of all.

Luna still lay in the hospital wing, pale and unresponsive, sleeping through all hours of both day and night. At times she would wake in the middle near midnight and ask where she was, what had happened, and how Ron was according to Madam Pomfrey, but whenever Harry, Hermione, and Ron found time to visit she continued to sleep.

While Ron continued to spend all hours of the afternoon staring at Luna in the medical wing or towards the castle, unblinking, on the Quidditch Pitch, Hermione spent hers in the Library, feverishly taking notes on just about every subject under the sun, or drawing up revised studying schedules. Harry, on the other hand, was up to his neck in homework, lying ignored under his bed. Instead, he continued to call for Quidditch Practices every day after school, keeping his exhausted teammates well past dinner; despite any improvements. After one particularly bad practice, Ginny having just scored her twenty-third goal on Ron, Harry irritably blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to dismount.

"Ron!" He bellowed angrily, striding over to where his friend was half-heartedly dismounting. Ginny landed next to her brother, looking mutinous. She rounded on her elder sibling furiously, beating Harry to the punch,

"Ron, you're pathetic! We've got a game in two days, and all you can do is sit like a bloody lump on your broom and let every bloody quaffle fly right past your bloody nose! If you're that worried about bloody _Luna_ just sit out the game and let someone else who's better qualified to take your place!"

Ron glared at her, "I'm not worried about Luna, because she's going to be fine."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Harry stepped between them, and Demelza pulled Ginny back. Harry turned on the youngest Weasley first,

"Alright, Ginny, we all know this isn't Ron's best week – and he _has_ let every quaffle past – but that doesn't give you any right to say what you did. _He_ has a legitimate excuse, whereas you've ignored every tip I've given you – why? What's _your_ brilliant reason?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh – right. With what?" He snapped irritably.

"Shut up," She growled, making to step towards him. Demelza grabbed her arm, holding her back. Ginny struggled for a moment, and then gave up, instead contenting herself with glaring icily at Harry.

"Start giving this team your effort, Ginny, or you can sit out the game."

"My effort!" She laughed bitterly, "_I'm_ the one who's scoring all the goals while _he_ sits on his arse!"

"Don't even go there, Ginny," Harry growled.

"She's right, though."

Harry turned. Cootes dug at the ground of the pitch with his boot, looking a little sheepish but steadfast nonetheless. Harry ignored Cootes and turned to Ron, grabbing him roughly by the shoulder and pulling him some distance off.

"Ron, look at me," he said a little roughly. Ron reluctantly met his gaze. "I know what you're feeling Ron, but you're letting down the team. I can't tell you you're right or wrong, all I can say …" he took a breath, hating himself for what he was saying, but knowing he had to say it. "Ron, Luna is under the best care she can possibly have. Now, you can spend the whole day with her Saturday if you want to – no one is going to grudge you for it, or you can play Saturday. But if you're going to do the latter than you have to _try_. As team captain I can't keep you if you're going to let every quaffle by, and as your friend I can't – with any conscience at all – force you to forget Luna. But, Ron – you've got to choose. One or the other. That's all it comes down to. And I don't want to have to make the decision for you."

Ron glanced at him simply, "Then I choose Luna."

Harry sighed and looked at him, slowly nodding, "Alright then…are you sure?"

"I think it's the least I can do, Harry, it's my fault she's hurt."

Ron turned to go, but Harry grabbed his arm, "No, Ron, it's not!" He said fiercely, "Don't blame yourself for what happened – especially when the events were out of your control."

Ron shrugged him off, "I could have stopped her."

Before Harry could say another word in Ron's defense, his friend had turned and begun the long trek up to the castle. Harry turned to the rest of the team, glaring at them,

"Is that what you wanted?"

No one answered him, and Harry gave them all one final icy glance before hurrying after Ron, the clouds darkening above their heads.

.xxxxxxx.

"So he's not playing?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up at Harry from where they stood together by the doors of the Medical Wing. Ron sat by Luna's bed, his head resting on her stomach, low snores escaping his mouth. Harry didn't remove his gaze from Ron's figure,

"Did I do the right thing, Hermione?"

She touched his shoulder gently, "You did the best you could under the circumstances, Harry. With the team acting the way they were and Ron-!"

"Under the circumstances isn't good enough, Hermione," Harry snapped, turning to look at her, "I need to know if I did the right thing."

"Harry…" She took his hands in her own, "you did. He needs to be close to her – it's the only way he'll start to accept it."

"Accept what?" Harry asked sharply, wondering if she knew something he didn't.

"That these things happen, and there's nothing we can do about it – but hope and remain loyal to each other." She answered softly. Harry looked away from her,

"And what happens if Luna doesn't wake up soon? What if she has to be sent to St. Mungo's? Is he just going to forget everything and follow her…give up school, NE.W.T.s – life?"

"You're forgetting, Harry," Hermione whispered … so softly he barely heard her, "we offered to do the same for you."

He looked back at her and saw that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She smiled and blinked, "He loves her, Harry."

She turned to look back at Ron, letting out a low sigh, "I think the best we can do right now is support him and continue to prepare for what's to come. If Luna's meant to wake up in time for the game, then she will – and he'll be all the better for it. If she doesn't then … there's always a reason, Harry. We just don't always know what it is until it looks us straight in the face."

He smiled. Hermione looked at him,

"What – is something funny?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm just wondering how I ever ended up with someone as smart as you."

"Is that meant as an insult or a compliment?" She demanded, tipping her head sideways. He grinned,

"A compliment, Hermione."

An abrupt knock sounded on the wall to Harry's left – he turned in surprise. Madam Pomfrey was glowering at them both,

"In case you haven't noticed, this is a _medical wing_ – where injured and sick students are _sleeping_. Take your conversations into the hall."

Harry looked back down at Hermione, his eyebrows slightly raised. Hermione smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him beyond the door, shutting it behind them. She looked at him seriously,

"We really do need to start studying though, Harry."

"Oh come on, Hermione. We've got a whole week before N.E.W.T.s!" Harry groaned.

She glanced at him, "You've put it off long enough, Harry. _I_ started studying months ago. These are going to be harder than O.W.L.s!"

"I've got it under control, Hermione," Harry lied, knowing perfectly well he didn't. Quidditch – not exams, had been the subject of his attentions the last few days. She crossed her arms angrily,

"I know you quite well, Harry, so I can predict what you've been doing with your time quite accurately, in case you've forgotten. We're going to go up to the Common Room and start studying now." She made to take his hand and lead him off, but a tall blond girl walked up to them just then.

"Er…Harry?" She asked a little nervously. Harry looked at her and recognized her immediately – Robin Green, the backup Keeper for Ron.

"Oh, hi."

"Ginny told me you wanted to see me."

"Well, er…" Harry sighed, "it doesn't look like Ron's going to be playing in the game this Saturday. Are you still up to play Keeper?"

Her face broke into a grin, "_Yes!_ When's our next practice?"

"Erm, tomorrow. But - !"

"The game's just two days away. I'll need to work on my own," she said quickly, "I haven't ridden a broom in a fair bit of time. Don't worry, Harry, I won't let you down!" She grabbed his hand and shook it energetically, fairly bouncing up and down as she did so before whirling around and fairly charging back down the hall. Hermione watched her go, a slight frown on her face.

"What?" Harry asked, catching the look in Hermione's eyes. She quickly cleared her expression, shrugging,

"Nothing."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "That didn't look like a 'nothing' to me. Come on, just tell me."

Hermione sighed condescendingly, "I just thought that was a bit much."

"A bit much?" Harry repeated, not understanding where Hermione was going with this.

"Well, I think she's just a bit too excited about Quidditch." She started to walk down the hall, and Harry followed her.

"That's not a reason."

"I know, thus the 'it's nothing' statement," Hermione replied. Harry shook his head and let it go. Sometimes it was just impossible to fathom the complex emotions of girls.

That night was spent in the common room, leaning against the empty hearth with books piled around him and Hermione sitting beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, a book lying open on her lap…quizzing him on everything they'd ever learned since their first day at Hogwarts.

Harry woke the next morning to find that he had fallen asleep – sometime around three in the morning – in the common room; as had Hermione. With a start he checked his watch, realizing that they had already missed breakfast. He shook Hermione briefly, and she woke, yawning.

"Hermione – class starts in twenty minutes."

"What?" She exclaimed, jumping up from where they had been sitting on the floor, her hair tussled and her robes wrinkled. Crookshanks hissed at the sudden noise, and Harry realized that they hadn't spent the night alone. The orange cat stood up irritably from where he had spent the night curled up by Harry's feet and stalked off in the direction of Hermione's room.

"But – but the room is a mess and--!"

Harry stood up and gripped her shoulders placatingly, "Hermione – calm down. We can take care of this." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the numerous amounts of books littering the floor, "_Wengardium Leviosa_," they sprang into the air and he dropped them neatly onto the table. Hermione, having recovered from the initial shock, quickly yanked out her own wand and aimed it at herself, smoothing out her clothing with a simple mutter and providing the same courtesy for Harry. After a few quick exchanges of spellwork and several scourgify spells, they made their way to their first class (Transfiguration) and took their seats, Harry in the back and Hermione in the front. As Harry looked around the room at the rest of the class, pulling out his books and placing them on the table in front of him. Ron's seat beside him was empty. McGonagall was seated at her own desk, writing something on a slip of parchment. The bell rang, jolting them all back into realty, and McGonagall looked up, eyeing the class.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?"

"Er…" Harry raised his hand belatedly. McGonagall looked at him sharply,

"Yes, Potter?"

"I think I might know where he is – could I?"

She nodded curtly and he made to leave, "Make sure to impress upon your friend the importance of promptness, Potter."

He nodded and slipped out the door, making for the Medical Wing. Sure enough, Ron was still lying next to Luna, his head resting on her stomach, his hands gripping her own tightly, still snoring gently. Harry walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron gave a start and sat up, looking around blearily.

"Ron, you've got to come to class," Harry muttered.

"But – it's Saturday," Ron muttered, still half asleep.

"No, it's Friday." Harry pulled him up to a standing position. "You can't stay here all day – not now. Luna will be fine."

"But she needs me," Ron said simply.

"She'll be fine," Harry repeated, trying to drag Ron to the door. Ron didn't move,

"She told me she did last night."

"What?" Harry asked, turning around to look at him.

"…yeah, she woke up," Ron muttered, "…asked me not to leave her. Told her I wouldn't." He made to sit down beside her bed once more, but Harry grabbed his arm,

"Ron – we've got to go,"

"No." Ron shook his head, sitting down again. Harry watched him for a moment and then left, making his way back to Transfiguration class. When he entered, everyone turned to look at him.

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked, looking sharply at him from beneath her glasses.

"He couldn't make it," Harry muttered, sliding into his chair in the back and opening his book to the appropriate page. McGonagall looked at him for a moment and then turned away, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"The properties of a human transfiguration spell are very complex," she stated, turning to the board and beginning to write – as if there had been no interruption. "The slightest alteration can result in permanent mutation or even death, should vital organs be transfigured incorrectly…"

Harry wordlessly began to take notes, his quill scratching noisily against the yellow parchment, the black ink drying slowly, shining in the sunlight. After a few moments, he felt Hermione's eyes boring into his head and he slowly raised his face from the paper to meet her gaze. Though no words were unspoken, the question reflected in her eyes was clear. Harry nodded slowly and she sighed, giving him a small smile before turning back to her own notes. Harry watched her for a moment and then dipped his quill once more into the inkstand, beginning to write once more, his mind elsewhere…

The remainder of the day passed slowly. Ron did not appear for any of his classes. As Harry's worry deepened, the minutes seemed to drag by slower and slower. It seemed as if time herself was against Harry, and there was nothing he could do about it.

As soon as the final bell of the day rang, Harry made for the door – his books already packed – and took the stairs two at a time, running towards the Medical Wing. Hermione caught up to him after a minute or two, slightly breathless, her books askew in her bag and her hair slightly windblown from the run.

"Harry!"

He ignored her and opened the door, looking in on Ron. He was still seated next to Luna, but she had awoken, was sitting up in bed, speaking in a low whisper. Hermione stopped beside Harry, watching their two friends wordlessly. Ron's back was to them, so they couldn't see his expression, but Luna caught sight of them and said something to Ron. He turned around quickly and looked at them,

"Harry – Hermione."

Harry looked quickly at Hermione, and she spoke quickly, "No, it's okay. We'll go-!"

"No," Luna replied quietly, giving them a smile. "We'd just finished talking." She motioned to the side of her bed. Harry and Hermione walked towards her and sat down on the proffered chairs, watching their friends.

"Ron and I were discussing the Quidditch match," Luna said – sounding a bit businesslike; an odd characteristic for her. "I've told him he ought to play."

"And I said I wasn't going to," Ron interjected quickly, looking sharply at Luna. She sighed irritably,

"Ronald, you can't let the Dillows get at you. You've got to play. You're great – how do you think the team will be without you?"

"But I don't want to play tomorrow," Ron said quickly, "Not if you're in here."

"That's just the Dillows talking, Ron," Luna continued, tucking her long hair behind her ear (she was still wearing the radish earrings), "they'll try their best to bring you down but-!"

"No, it's not," Ron snapped, sounding angry. "I meant what I said. I'm not going to play some dumb game when you're sick!"

Harry looked at him swiftly, but Ron didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he continued to watch Luna, who looked completely taken aback at his statement. "I'm not leaving you. Not for some Quidditch game. Robin'll take my place."  
Luna stared at him, her already large eyes wide. For once she didn't seem vague or dreamy at all. "Ron, I – I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not asking. I'm making a choice."

"Ron," she pushed herself up higher on the bed, tugging at her hair, "you have to leave me, you know that don't you? You can't always be with me. You've got classes to go to and N.E.W.T.s to study for-!"

"I don't care one bloody bit about N.E.W.T.s!" Ron snapped.

Luna shook her head, "Don't say that, Ron. You've got to study. There's life beyond this room. It means a lot to me that you stayed with me this long, but it would mean more if you would trust me. I'll be fine." She smiled, "I'm already getting better. The Roniliws are working," she motioned towards the air above her head. "Now, go practice for your Quidditch match. I'll be able to hear it in here…and I'll be cheering you on."

Ron looked at her, "But Harry's already told Robin that she'll be playing the game."

"I can let her down easy," Harry said swiftly, half standing from his chair. "She'll make the team next year easily enough."

Luna smiled. "It's settled then." She looked over at Ron and gave his hand a squeeze, "Now go and beat back every quaffle that comes your way."

Ron's ears reddened and Harry met Hermione's eyes wordlessly, knowing when it was time to leave. They slipped out quietly enough, and walked down the halls, holding hands. For a time they were silent, and then Hermione asked quietly,

"What happened to the brooch?"

"I destroyed it," Harry answered quickly. "There's only one Horcrux left now – excluding Voldemort."

She nodded and then looked at him, "Have you heard anything from Dumbledore?"

"Not recently. No."

Hermione sighed. "I feel as if everything's coming to a close, Harry."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly, "I know. I feel it too."

"Do you think it will be soon then, the final battle?"

Harry nodded. "Probably. Things have been quiet for a little too long now. Voldemort's clearly been making his plans…preparing for it. It can't be far away."

Hermione nodded, "You're right. Which gives us even more of a reason to study."

Harry laughed. Only Hermione would manage to turn a life or death situation into academics. She hit him on the shoulder, "I'm perfectly serious, Harry. We haven't been giving any thought to the practical side of the exams, only the written. And it's the hands on that our lives depend on."

"Well I've got Quidditch practice again tonight. You know the game's tomorrow."

"Yes. But I still think they have horrid timing. Having the biggest game of the year right in the middle of studying for exams is not exactly what I'd call forethought-!"

Harry grinned, "Hermione, come on. Everything will turn out fine. It always does."

She ignored him and opened her mouth to retort, but a voice called out behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around to see Ron running towards them. He skidded to a halt in front of them, his uniform askew.

"Well I'm ready for practice."

Harry smiled. "Good."

Hermione gave a half-hearted smile too, for which Harry was grateful. It had been hard enough to get Ron to agree to play already, having Hermione tell them off for putting quidditch before studies wouldn't make it any easier.

Ron glanced at Hermione, "What about you, are you gonna watch?"

Hermione tightened her grip on her bag, "I'll see you all in the game tomorrow. I still have to talk to Professor Slughorn about the Potions final."

"Well that's not very supportive of you," Harry teased. Hermione pointedly didn't look at him, and he quickly sobered – realizing that poking the bear with a stick wouldn't be the best course of action. Harry touched Ron on the arm, "Come on, let's go."

As they turned to run towards the pitch, Hermione turned to call after them – "You'll be heading down to the Common Room to study afterwards, right?"

"Course!" Ron hollered back. As soon as she was out of sight, Harry and Ron slowed to a walk. Harry turned to Ron,

"You should probably go get your broom and head down. I'll go talk to Robin."

Ron nodded, "Yeah." He seemed ready to go, but then he turned and looked back over at Harry, "Thanks. You know – for not giving up on me."

"A true friend never does." Harry answered, shrugging. Ron smiled a little dryly,

"My own sister did."

Harry stopped, unable to think of anything in reply to that. Ron shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways." He turned and walked down the hall. Harry watched him for a moment and then turned on his heel, searching for Robin or Ginny – whichever one he came across first.

It turned out to be Robin – carrying her Nimbus 2000 proudly. She took the news well enough, hiding her disappointment behind a sudden wave of – what Harry could only assume was completely fake – happiness for Ron and Luna. He tried to soften the blow as best he could, telling her that he was sure she'd make the team next year and of all her potential, but felt she didn't really believe him.

Sighing, he headed back up to the Heads' rooms and got his broom, running down to the pitch. That night's practice was better than all the others – despite the clinging humidity in the air and the suffocating clouds. After two hours spent out in the searing heat – and Demelza nearly falling off her broom – Harry blew his whistle, signaling the team down to the ground. They landed, sweating and dirty, with long smears of brown across the faces and robes from manhandling each other.

"That was a great practice everyone. We'll pound Slytherin tomorrow. Just make sure you all get a good meal tonight, go to sleep early, and are out in the changing rooms on time. This is our last chance as a team to get this cup – and I know we can." With those parting words, his team broke up. As Ginny turned to go, Harry ran up to her, grabbing her a little roughly on the arm. She whirled around and then relaxed as she realized who it was.

"What?"

He let go of her arm. "I want to talk to you about Ron, Ginny."

Her eyes hardened, and she crossed her arms, disregarding the long tear in her robes. "What about him?"

"I don't think you're treating him as a sister should."

"Like you'd know," she snapped.

Harry ignored the barb, taking a breath instead. "Ginny…he needs the support of his family and friends. He's already fragile enough. He doesn't need his own sister tearing him down."

"I'm _not_ tearing him down. I'm just not lying to him like everyone else is. It's called being realistic."

"Telling him he's not good enough isn't being realistic – it's downright cruel. You know he has it in him, you've seen it. He just gets nervous and loses his head under pressure…and he's definitely been having enough of that lately."

"Oh yeah, like what? Don't tell me it's because of Luna!"

"What is it with you and her?" Harry demanded, losing his temper. "Luna's done more for the three of us than you ever have!"

"Have you ever asked yourself why?" Ginny snapped, "_You're_ the one that wouldn't let _me_ go with you. But the moment dear Ronald starts dating, oh yes, _his_ girlfriend can go as well!"

Harry stared at her. "How did you know that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I suppose she just ended up in the hospital wing because one of her dear heliopaths attacked her."

"You know what Ginny? I honestly don't even see _how_ I fancied you last year. You're nothing but a hypocrite and a jealous little girl."

"_I_'_m_ the hypocrite?" She exclaimed. "You're the one that said 'this is my battle, and you can't come', Harry James Potter! You're the liar!"

Harry turned to go, but Ginny ran in front of him, blocking his way. "Ginny, go away."

She ignored him. "Tell me one thing Harry – why did you let them go with you? Why them…and not me?"

"You know the answer."

"No, I don't."

Harry shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. "Ginny – why is it I feel like nothing between us ever gets resolved? We always go in circles. One minute you're fine and happy…but the moment anything you don't like or approve of comes up, you're back to the same girl you were this summer."

Ginny didn't answer him. Instead, she became suddenly conscious of her appearance. She began to rub at the dirt smear on her face, run her fingers through her knotted hair. Harry watched her for a moment and then walked past her, turning towards the changing rooms and hanging up his uniform, taking care to clean it.

He and Ron headed off to the castle together, taking a hasty dinner and then branching off in different directions – Ron towards the Medical Wing to tell Luna goodnight and Harry to the Heads' Common Room; to study with Hermione.

When he entered, she was sitting on the couch, Crookshanks in her lap, her wand lying neatly in front of her on the table. She looked up when he entered –

"How was Quidditch?"

"Good. Practice that is. I tried talking to Ginny afterwards." He threw himself down into the cahir opposite her. Hermione looked at him,

"What did she say?"

"The same thing she always does. 'Why do _they_ get to go with you' 'why can't _I_ go with you'." He shook his head and Hermione sighed, standing up and walking towards him.

"Ginny's always liked you. You know that."

"Yes, well, I was hoping she'd be over it – especially now that we've broken up…twice…and I'm dating you." Harry snapped. Hermione smiled a little,

"You're not that easy to get over, Harry."

He raised his eyebrows. Hermione blushed a little, taking the chair next to him.

"Believe me, I've tried."

"What do you mean?"  
She stroked Crookshanks and laughed a little, "I've liked you longer than you realize, Harry."

He glanced at her. "How long?"

Hermione stood up, smiling. "Come on, we should practice now."

She picked up her wand and dropped Crookshanks on the floor, he left with a hiss and Harry drew his own wand. "What are we practicing, exactly?"

"Anything. It needs to be completely spontaneous." Hermione replied. She waved her wand with a flourish, and sparks flew, "_Evanesco!_" The table disappeared completely. Harry quickly caught on to what the objective was,

"_Deletrius!_" The table returned to view and as Hermione waved her wand to cast a spell again, Harry quickly pointed his at her, performing a wordless spell. Her wand flew across the room. By the time it had reached his hand, Hermione was already glaring.

"We're not disarming, Harry. We're practicing charms and transfiguring spells."

Harry grinned, twirling her wand about in his fingers, "Well I think we should practice defense against the dark arts as well. It adds interest to the review session." He threw her wand back at her, and quickly rasied his own, shouting _Protego_!

Hermione's spell reflected off the silvery shield and flew back at her. She quickly dodged it. Harry's grin widened and he lowered the shield, allowing it to fade away into wispy tendrils of smoke. The practice went on like that for the next hour or so, the only alteration being Ron's sudden appearance fifteen minutes into the practice. Finally, after several new bruises and even more less than perfect pieces of furniture, the three of them sat down on the couch; Ron rubbing a bruised eye.

"I think this is permanent."

"Don't be silly Ron, it's not permanent. Stop at Madam Pomfrey's."

Ron muttered something under his breath and Hermione smiled. "Besides, you can talk to Luna some more."

Harry checked his watch. "Just make sure you get to bed on time, Ron."

"Sure, mum." Ron answered, grinning and standing up. Harry stood up as well.

"Good night, Ron – Hermione." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before picking up Crookshanks and making for the door to her room. Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry, catching the expression on his face, shot back,

"What like you haven't done worse with Luna?"

Needless to say, Ron left fairly quickly. Harry picked up his Firebolt and then followed Hermione's example, shutting the door behind him. When he entered his room, he was surprised to find that Draco was already present – though he seemed to be asleep. Not intent to have a conversation with Malfoy the night before the Quidditch cup, Harry quickly changed into his pajamas, slipping under his bedcovers and placing his glasses on his bedside table. That night he dreamed of the snitch.

.xxxxxxx.

The next morning was clear, bright, and sunny. Breakfast was a strained affair, and several "accidental" hexes flew in the direction of the Gryffindor tables from the Slytherin side of the Great Hall. After a portion of the table beside Ginny's plate was shot by a hex, a smoking hole forming in the wood, Harry decided it would be best if he moved the team out to the pitch. They gathered up their brooms and quickly hurried out to the changing rooms, slipping into their quidditch robes and making some last minute adjustments to their brooms. As the team gathered around in a semi circle, Harry went to the center, beginning to speak in low tones, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Okay. This is it. Our final game as a team. After this, we're going to go our separate ways. Some of us will be graduating this year – finding a new life beyond Hogwarts," He glanced at Ron, who gave him a grin in return, "Others will be embarking on their last year," he met Ginny's gaze, "and others still have many more left in Hogwarts. But regardless of whether we win or lose today, we're still going to leave this pitch knowing that we were a team. We went through all the ups and downs together, and we held together despite several close calls. All that matters today is that we have fun, that we give our all, and we know that this was our finest hour as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

At the end of his speech, the team was already clapping and patting each other on the backs. With a few final roars of encouragement, they walked out to the pitch, their brooms planted firmly on their backs; Harry in the lead. He walked out to the center of the pitch, where Madam Hooch was already standing, awaiting Harry and Blaise Zabini to shake hands. As the two halves of the stadium erupted into cheers, Harry and Blaise made for each other. As Madam Hooch laid the rules down, the two teams glared at each other furiously, the noise in the stadium reaching an all time high. Finally, she motioned for Harry and Blaise to shake hands. They stepped forwards, and each gripped each other's hands tightly in what could have been considered a death grip. Finally, after feeling as if several bones in his hand had cracked, Harry mounted his broom with the rest of his team and rose into the air. The whistle blew, and the quaffle flew up into the sky.

Ginny caught it swiftly, passing to Demelza and dodging a bludger aimed by Slytherin. Coote zoomed forwards on his broom and hit the bludger back towards one of the Slytherin chasers - missing narrowly.

"And it looks as if Gryffindor is already in the lead - in this final game for their team captain, Harry Potter, and their unbeatable keeper, Ron Weasley!" Colin Creevey's voice rang around the stadium, greeted by several loud boos from the green and silver half. Harry scanned the crowds, looking for Hermione. He caught sight of Neville, sitting next to Lavender, and Dean beside him. They were all cheering loudly. In the row behind them sat Hermione, several books in her lap. She was watching him and cheering happily, her hands clapping in heavy applause. Harry grinned and waved at her. She laughed and then stopped, pointing suddenly, her eyes wide. Harry whirled around and ducked just in time, narrowly dodging a bludger aimed by Crabbe.

"And Harry Potter reveals his excellent evasion skills, dodging a seemingly inevitable blow to the head with stunning alacrity!" Colin practically screamed into the loudspeaker. McGonagall gave him a fierce look through her spectacles, and Colin cleared his throat. "Er - and Gryffindor _scores_! Ginny Weasley throws the Quaffle past the Slytheirn Keeper and the score is 10-0, Gryffindor in the lead!!"

Harry glanced around the staidum, looking for the tiny golden snitch. Something glimmered over by the Slytherin end of the stadium, but after a second glance it was nothing more than a flicker of sunlight. Slytherin was in possession of the Quaffle, and they zoomed across the pitch, seemingly unstoppable despite the attempts of Ginny and the rest of the team. Ron readied himself for an attempt to score, and caught the quaffle deftly, hurling it back across the pitch to Demelza. She stretched out her hands to catch it, but it bounced off her fingers and fell down a good ten feet or so before landing in the arms of a Slytherin chaser. He caught it and flung it back towards the Gryffindor end just as Goyle hit the bludger in the direction of Ron. The bludger hit Ron hard in the stomach, and Ron slumped forwards on his broom, groaning...just as the quaffle hurtled past the goalposts.

"And Slytherin scores - due to a series of unfortunate events for the Gryffindor team. Weasley appears to be injured...no, no he's fine. Just a little bruised, maybe some broken bones. Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix," Colin stated cheerfully. "He's ready to play. And it's tie - 10 to 10. Demelza is in possession of the quaffle, but - oh, and she loses to Quagmire, who's bearing down towards the Gryffindor goals. He takes aim and Ron beats him. The quaffle is back in Gryffindor possession and - hey!" Colin proceeded to scream angrily into the mike as Ginny took a hit from one of Crabbe's bludgers. Finally, McGonagall wrested the mike from him and began to speak in hurried tones, "The score is 20-10, Gryffindor. Quagmire is in possession of the quaffle."

Harry tried to focus in on finding the snitch. At this rate his entire team would be rendered incacpacitated due to Crabbe and Goyle's bludgers. Zabini flew by him, stopping some feet in front of him, hovering.

"Ready to lose, Potter?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Harry countered, giving him an icy glare - one that he usually reserved for Malfoy. Zabini laughed,

"We'll see about that."

He pushed forwards on his broom and took off across the pitch, Harry following him. As his Firebolt edged in closer to Zabini's own model, Harry looked around ... wondering what Zabini had possibly seen that had caused him to tear off so abruptly. The snitch was nowhere in sight. Vaguely in the background of his mind, Harry heard Colin repeating the score, 30-10...Gryffindor. Zabini swerved suddenly, taking off in a completely different direction. Harry - taken aback - cursed as he realized what Zabini had been doing and tried to turn around. He couldn't get the snitch until Gryffindor was forty points in the lead.

"And Zabini's caught sight of the snitch!" Colin exclaimed, "But Potter follows him closely, gaining steadily. He handles his broom expertly, guiding it with the slightest touch and - sorry. Er, both seekers are now neck and neck...but - oh! They've lost the snitch. It's gone."

Harry ground to a halt, and Zabini turned to look at him, glowering for a moment before heading off across the pitch, continuing to search for the snitch. Harry resumed his search as well, listening intently to the score as he did so. The minutes dragged by slowly, and the sun rose in the sky. Still, the snitch made no reappearance. After several scores on Ginny's part - couples with some by Demelza, Gryffindor was up sixty points, and the crowd was growing a bit restless. Harry glanced towards the Hufflepuff section of the stadium, and then suddenly saw it. Without pausing to think, he pushed his broom forwards as fast as he possibly could, his hand outstretched for the tiny ball.

"And Harry Potter has spotted the snitch! Zabini quickly turns around in pursuit, but he can't possibly catch up to Harry Potter. The Gryffindor Seeker is just ten...five - and he's got the snitch!" Colin screamed. Madam Hooch's whistle blew out loudly across the stadium, drowned out by the cheers of Gryffindor and Colin's final announcement, "Gryffindor beats Slytherin, 240 - 30, and wins the Quidditch Cup!"

Harry flew down to the ground, landing beside the remainder of the team and being caught up in a huge group hug. He felt himself being pushed to the center of the circle, his senses drowned out by the screams of his teammates, and caught a bloody grin from Ron before being enveloped by a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!"

"Harry, you won!" She grabbed him and kissed him energetically on the cheek, holding him tightly. He laughed and then kissed her firmly on the lips, amidst the catcalls of his team and the remainder of the stadium.

"And it would appear that Harry Potter and his girlf-!" A loud ringing enveloped the staidum, and everyone fell silent, clutching their ears as McGonagall marched Colin out of the stands, holding him firmly by the ear. Hermione laughed nervously, looking slightly pink and Harry smiled, holding her hand tightly in his own. Then Ron enveloped them both in a huge hug, quickly followed by the rest of the team ... only to double over, clutching his stomach, groaning. Hermione pulled away from Harry worriedly, but Ron waved her off.

"I'm fine."

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over then, and - following the example of McGonagall - marched Ron and Ginny off to the Medical Wing, though not by the ear, despite their protests.

**A/N:**

**Wow. This chapter has definitely helped me remember how close I am to ending this story. It feels like I just started writing it yesterday!!! Anyways, I know things have been moving a little slowly lately, and I do apologize. This arises mainly from the drawing end of the school year. Finals are coming ugh and with it long hours of studying. I will continue to do my best to update in a timely fashion though, and still hope to achieve my goal of publishing the final chapter before book 7 comes out. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wolviezchick**: Oh yes, you definitely should. Rejoin the delusional waves imaginary wand I command you!!! Thanks for reivewing :

**Celtic-Dragon-89:** grins definitely. Or give me chocolate. Either way works, so long as one of us is happy. Thanks for reviewing, and all will be revealed soon!! I know I keep saying that, but it's true!!!

**Quidditchstar2291**: Yes, they could have - and very nearly did - but when it comes down to it, they're willing to die for him. As he is for them. So overall, the whole friendship is very sacfricial love-ish ; Thanks for reivewing!

**grannyHPfan**: Well, they still have one more - not counting Voldy - and it will be a surprise. I guarantee. I still do have a _few_ tricks up my sleeve!! Thanks for reviewing!

**shinobu27:** Yeah. I was a little inspired. But it's fanfiction - so it's fine : The whole thing with him hurting magical blood more than non magical blood though arose mainly from my reasoning that Voldemort didn't believe any Muggles would have gotten that far. Therefore, he would make it so wizards and witches were hurt more, thus securing it against Death Eaters. Thanks for reviewing!

**evilmojojojo**: Thanks, and be sure to continue to reviewing too!

**Tristan Cartier**: Oh yeah, it's perfectly fine. And just so you know, I did read all your other reviews and really appreciate them - I'm incredibly happy your colleagues are reading it too!! - though I wasn't able to answer them. I'm simply very short on time. But thanks anyways, and please continue to review!

**caramary**: smiles **(SPOILER WARNING)** Yes, Luna will be fine ... for now **(END SPOILER)**. Harry doing something stupid? Only time will tell... On the Riddle House: I wouldn't exactly call it their hq - that's somewhere else, don't worry, they'll show up there. The Riddle House would have been too obvious, it was merely a location for one of V's horcruxes. Thanks for reviewing!

**luvharmony**: He is not!!! And anyways, it's not like there's a vat of toxic waste lying around here to throw him in...

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**: smiles Yes, Ginny will have to wait. Though I do thank you for your review.

**Reggae Groove**: Yes, I am too. Now I can finally write Ron the way I've always wanted to - not like Hermione, and being in love with Luna ; Thanks for reivewing!

**Winnipeg Paprika Sacagawea**: No, I promise _never_ to forget this story. Not when I'm this close to finishing!!! Though the wait was long. winces Yeah, the whole Hermy-nearly-dying-thing just popped into my overly dramatic head. Though **(SPOILER WARNING)** just like in Book 7, two GOOD characters will die in my version **(END SPOILER)**. Thanks for reviewing!

**Eagle-Eyes**: You are compltely right. It's as if you're reading my mind laughs!! Thanks for reivewing!

**ring mah b3LL**: Thanks, I love you too. And the rest of my reviewers. You guys keep me writing. :)


	50. Ch 50: NEWTs

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Fifty: N.E.W.T.s**

Harry and Hermione quickly followed Ron and Ginny to the Medical Wing as soon as they managed to escape from the spotlight and the overly eager Gryffindor Quidditch team. The halls were silent and empty, and their feet echoed down the stone corridors as they made for the Medical Wing, opening the doors and stepping inside to look around for the two Weasleys. Ginny was sitting – forcibly held down by the look of it – in a chair by the window as Madame Pomfrey poured out a Pepper Up potion for her. Ron was reclining on the bed beside her, whispering in low tones to Luna, who lay two beds to his left.

"Harry, Hermione!" He exclaimed, as Luna pointed towards them.

"Hey," Harry replied, grinning and walking over to him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, he'll be perfectly fine," Madame Pomfrey answered, capping the Pepper Up potion and turning back to Ginny, "Now drink it up."

Ginny winced and then took a gulp, swallowing it with a grotesque expression on her face. Madame Pomfrey turned back to Ron, "So long as you don't stay up too late partying tonight, young man, you'll be quite well."

"You were great in the Quidditch game," Luna interrupted dreamily, "I think we should start an album."

Ron laughed, "An album? Where'd that idea come from?"

"I was just remembering how last year, _you_ were the one in the Medical Wing when I was commentating the Quidditch Cup. Then I realized it would be wonderful to keep a collection of our memories in a book, so that we can show it to our grandchildren ... before the Fifflies cloud them all up."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Madam Pomfrey stuffed a spoon of some cloudy brown liquid into his mouth. He choked and spluttered for a moment before finally swallowing and glaring at the old nurse.

"That was bloody disgusting!"

"Well healing broken bones isn't meant to be fun," she replied shortly, "And I won't have that language in my medical wing. Miss Weasley," she turned to Ginny, "you're free to go."

Ginny stood up quickly, shot an angry glance towards Harry, and then stalked off into the hallway. Ron watched his sister leave and then looked towards Harry,

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," Harry lied, none too eager to share with Ron the conversation he'd had with his sister. Hermione looked at him quickly and then turned back to Madam Pomfrey,

"So can Ron leave? N.E.W.T.s are next week and-!"

"Yes, yes, he's fine. And Miss Lovegood," she paused, watching Luna for a moment and then sighed, as if giving into some internal battle. "If she continues to improve, I'll release her tomorrow."

Ron fairly glowed at this revelation and quickly turned to look at Luna, "Do you want me to bring you something from the party, ahem...er," he cleared his throat, catching the look in Madam Pomfrey's eye. "I'll swing by later this evening, kay?" He kissed her quickly on the cheek and then turned to follow Harry and Hermione out of the Medical Wing.

"So – an album, Ron? Funny, I never thought you were a picture kind of guy." Harry teased.

"Stop it, Harry," Hermione chided, hiding a smile herself, "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Ron grinned, "Hah! You've got to do one too!"

"No I don't!" Harry argued. He looked quickly down at Hermione, "Do I?"

She smiled. "Not just yet, but I might change my mind. For now, you've got to study for N.E.W.T.s – both of you."

"But tonight's the party!" Ron complained, opening the doors leading into the hall. He stopped abruptly and gave an oath that his mother would have grounded him for, and Harry slammed into him from behind.

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Harry and Hermione quickly closed the door and stared at Draco, who looked a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, his face pale, and huge crow's feet spread out like bags beneath his eyes.

"Looking for you," he answered dryly. "Dumbledore showed himself to the Dark Lord."

"How – he's under the _Fidelis_-!"

"He removed it. Weasley," he looked towards Ron, "you're no longer his secret keeper."

"But _why_?" Hermione gasped, "Voldemort's going to-!"

"I don't know _why_, Granger!" Draco snapped, his voice an angry hiss, "The point is he _has_. He's done something, and the Dark Lord is angry."

"What do you mean _something_?" Harry demanded, wishing Draco would just spit it out. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. Snape didn't exactly _say_ much when he came running into Number 17. All I know is that the Order has been called for the _third phase_. Then they ordered me back here."

"Are they still at Number 17?" Harry asked, reaching for his ring. Hermione grabbed his arm,

"Harry, no! You're not going over there!"

"Hermione, Dumbledore could be in trouble!"

"Go if you want," Draco interrupted, breaking into Harry's argument with Hermione. "You'll find no one. They were already leaving when I was sent away."

"Well did you happen to find out where?" Harry demanded.

"No, I didn't, Potter." Malfoy snapped, "I came here to tell you the latest news. It's not my problem what you decide to do with it." He turned to go, but Hermione touched his arm lightly,

"Draco."

He stopped and looked back at her, glowering slightly. "Thanks," she said quietly, "We all appreciate it." She looked quickly at Harry and Ron as she said this. Draco caught the look she gave them and smiled dryly, replying a little sarcastically,

"You're welcome."

He walked off down the hall, and Hermione turned to face them angrily. "Why do you _always_ do that to him?"

"It's Malfoy, Hermione. You can't expect us to get all chummy with him," Ron replied bluntly.

"Well that _Malfoy_ happened to save my life." She snapped fiercely.

Ron glowered at the wall, and Harry looked down at Hermione. "Look, I really think there are more important things to worry about right now than Malfoy. Dumbledore and the Order are in danger."

"No, they're not, Harry. They can take care of themselves. _You're_ the one they're trying to protect – not the other way round." She snapped, tightening her hold on his arm, as if by cutting off his circulation she could prevent his leaving.

"Dumbledore's already died once, Hermione."

"He knows what he's doing, Harry." She answered quietly, "He's told you this whole year to keep yourself out of harm's way and stay safe. You're the one that's got to go on."

"So I just get to sit here then, twiddling my thumbs, until the final battle comes round and then – only _then_ – can I go do something-! He began. Hermione cut him off angrily before he got much further though,

"Oh stop it, Harry! Honestly. Sometimes you're worse than Ron!"

At this statement, Ron looked incredibly affronted and opened his mouth to protest, but she rode over him without a second thought. "You say that _Ginny_ goes round in circles! It's the same thing over and over again with you. The moment something goes wrong or someone you care about is in danger, suddenly you're the victim who never gets to do anything to help matters, and everyone is out to get you! I'm sick of it, Harry. We all are. You can't save everyone."

He stared at her, and she broke off, panting a little, from her tirade. She stepped away from him letting go of his arm. Vaguely he became aware of the feeling returning to his limb.

"Just trust them, for once, Harry. They can take care of themselves."

"But what if something goes wrong? If I'm not there..."

"It may sound cruel, but..." she bit her lip, "that's their choice, isn't it? Everyone has the freedom to make a decision. You may not like it, but you have to let them do it anyways."

Harry looked away from her, and Ron spoke.

"She's right, mate."

He stepped towards Harry and grasped his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "We've made our choices to stand with you. They've made their choices to stand by you. Dumbledore's made his choice to lead them. You've made your choice to fight Voldemort.

"And," he took a breath, smiling slightly in the half light. "I know that I at least, don't want to see you fight him. Hermione doesn't want you to either. But we know that it's your choice, that fighting him means so much to you ... we probably wouldn't respect you anywhere near as much as we do now, if you didn't make that choice."

Harry looked at him, "It's hard though...to let people go... knowing you can't do anything for them."

Hermione stepped towards Harry and Ron, taking each of their hands into her own ... forming a triangle in the hallway. "You can always do something for everyone. The question is what. For Dumbledore and the Order, it's to stay safe and be ready to fight Voldemort when the time comes – to find the last Horcrux. For me and Ron, it's to follow you wherever you go, no matter what."

.xxxxxxx.

With the Quidditch Cup and Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin, the entire common room was alight with activity the remainder of the evening. Harry joined in more out of expectation that want, and Hermione put her books aside for one evening, sitting instead by the fire and sipping a butterbeer, Crookshanks in her lap. Ron, after spending ten minutes discussing his tactics as Keeper, slipped away from the crowd and joined Hermione by the fire. Harry had more difficulty getting away from the racaus than the others did. It seemed that every time he had nearly managed to escape, Colin Creevey would approach him – demanding anything exciting recount of that exhilarating moment in which he had caught the snitch. Finally Harry feigned a bathroom break and pulled away from the Gryffindors, taking a seat beside Hermione and slouching down low against the couch, hiding behind several large pillows. Hermione raised her eyebrows, and he raised a finger to his lips. Ron laughed.

"Come on," he finally managed, "Let's all go down to the Medical Wing."

"I highly doubt Madam Pomfrey would let us all in," Hermione replied realistically. "Why don't you go? Harry and I can go to the Library and get some more books on N.E.W.T.s. You can meet us there later."

"I thought we'd agreed on one _fun_ evening." Ron groaned.

"Studying can be fun," Hermione argued, putting her butterbeer down.

"And so can detention with Snape," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry sniggered and Hermione glared at him. She turned back to Ron, but he had managed to pull an innocent face and resisted the worst of her I-know-you-did-something-Ron-Weasley glare. Around them, the Gryffindor party continued to increase in volume, and Harry decided it was time they left – seeing as McGonagall would no doubt come in soon. Crookshanks, as if reading his mind, sprang from Hermione's lap and made for the portrait hole.

"Come on, we should probably go," Harry muttered, half-standing up from his chair. Hermione stood as well, her expression irritated,

"They really _are_ getting out of hand." She looked over at Harry, "We aught to do something."

"Why?"

"You're _Head Boy_!" She hissed and then turned to Ron as well, "And you're a _prefect_. Honestly." She pushed past them and made to break up the huge cluster in the common room. Ron slumped down in his chair, as if he were awaiting the ground to open up and swallow him. Harry, though he felt like following Ron's example, stood up and followed Hermione half-heartedly. Fortunately for him, McGonagall appeared just then, looking utterly fierce in her tartan bathrobe, and everyone fell silent. She eyed the room coldly, and Crookshanks dashed around her legs quickly, running down into the hall. She ignored the cat and spoke,

"I am astounded, Gryffindor, _astounded_. I would have thought that the students of my house could act with more decorum and willpower. We are just one week away from final exams. That includes O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Others in the school at least, realize this and are trying to prepare for these examinations; yet the noise from the Gryffindor Tower was so overwhelming that they were _interrupted_!" Her nostrils flared, and for a moment Harry believed she might have breathed flame in her anger. However, she merely wrapped her bathrobe tighter around herself and spoke in slightly lower tones,

"I am very proud of your efforts on the Quidditch pitch today. However these frivolities should have ended hours ago. You all aught to be asleep in your beds, or at least in your _rooms_!" She paused, and her words echoed around the completely silent tower. Finally, she turned to go, "Do not make me come in here again." The portrait hole swung shut behind her, and Ron stood up from the chair.

"That's my cue to leave."

Hermione scowled at him and then picked up her butterbeer, following in the wake of Crookshanks. Ron and Harry slowly walked out behind her, taking care to remain a few steps behind so as to avoid any possible disagreements.

.xxxxxxx.

The remainder of the week was possibly one of the worst Harry had ever known in Hogwarts. Hermione's temper steadily grew shorter, and no one was saved from her irritation. Even the house elves suffered her criticism on Tuesday morning (apparently Dobby and his friends had moved one of her N.E.W.T.s books upstairs) and Harry decided that it would be the best tactical movement at the time to dodge out of the common room before Hermione finished with her shower and run off to breakfast without her. As the gargoyle slid into place behind him, Harry started. Malfoy was standing, leaning against the wall. He straightened when he saw Harry.

"Potter."

"Malfoy," he acknowledged.

"Listen," Malfoy took a step closer to him, looking around surreptitiously – though no one else could see him – "there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Harry asked, instantly alert.

"It's about the spy. I think …" he took a breath and Harry turned as a group of third years passed by, chattering incessantly. He pretended to busy himself with cleaning his wand, and just as he pocketed it, preparing to turn back and look towards Malfoy, he caught sight of Ginny approaching them from down the hallway. She stopped when she realized who they were, and an expression of anger flickered across her features. She turned on her heel and immediately stalked off in the other direction. Harry, having more important things on his mind than Ginny's resentment towards him, turned to look back to Malfoy, but the hallway was empty. Malfoy had left. The door opened and the gargoyle swung aside. Hermione stepped through, her head buried in a book on advanced transfiguration, nearly slamming into him. She stumbled, and Harry grabbed her hands, steadying her.

"Hey…" He lowered the book gently, "maybe you should read when you're sitting."

"As if you care!" She snapped irritably, snapping the book upwards again and hiding behind it once more. Harry raised his eyebrows but ignored her spleen, knowing that it stemmed from nerves rather than irritation. He followed a few steps behind her in safety, and slipped off towards the Gryffindor Common Room to catch up with Ron, while Hermione continued on her predestined walk to the Great Hall.

As he prepared to give the Fat Lady the password, she swung open, revealing Ron, looking a bit disheveled. He grinned when he saw Harry,

"Hey!"

"Hello there…did you fall out of bed?" Harry asked uncertainly, eyeing Ron's untucked shirt and badly twisted tie. Ron grimaced,

"Should probably fix that…in case Hermione sees." Ron muttered, jerking the tie up higher against his neck. Harry stifled a laugh,

"You weren't in the Medical Wing, were you, Ron?"

"No," Ron said…completely honest this time, "No, I just…had a rough night's sleep that's all."

"N.E.W.T.s finally getting to you?"

Ron shrugged as they made their way down the hall, "Probably. It's a lot of things actually."

"Well," Harry gestured to the hall, "we've got some time."

Whatever Ron intended to say though, Harry never found out, for Dean caught up to them at the moment – quickly joined by Seamus – who proceeded to spend the remainder of the walk…and the meal…commentating on the Quidditch match.

.xxxxxxx.

By the next day, even Harry could no longer put off studying for N.E.W.T.s , and he and Ron began to hold studying sessions together in the Gryffindor Common Room – away from Hermione's obsessive habits in academia. While the students of Hogwarts spent their days comparing how many hours they each spent studying, reviewing late into the night, and buying numerous quantities of slightly-less-than-legit brain stimulating potions – despite the numerous attempts on Hermione's part to squash these black market dealings, the newspapers busied themselves in a shocking news story, that created a bombshell effect in the idyllic lifestyle that Hogwarts had briefly slipped into.

"Harry!"

Harry removed his gaze from a sheet of badly copied notes, looking over towards Hermione. She had slammed her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ down loudly against a good-sized pile of books she had gathered in front of her, her expression shocked.

"What?" He asked, swallowing his pumpkin juice.

"Look!" She commanded, sliding over closer to him and handing him the paper wordlessly. Harry picked it up and read slowly under his breath,

"_Recently, auror _Karl Lawrence_, placed undercover in the remote town of _Little Rosenest_ to survey possible Death Eater activity reported a most curious occurrence. It would seem that on the evening of Saturday last, a violent disturbance shattered the quiet life the witches and wizards in the town – among whom many Muggles live – in the form of bright red light, illuminating the night sky…accompanied by several loud cracks. Little is known of the actual occurrences, but Auror Lawrence reports quite firmly that, _'Right after the flash I saw a tall, cloaked figure stepping out of the house where supposed Muggle "secretary", Diana Ross lived – later revealed as tried and convicted criminal, _Vericia_ lived. I drew my wand and ordered him to freeze, but then there was a golden flash and he had vanished. I ran forwards, but there was no one there. Of course, I inspected the house next, and found it to be completely abandoned – save for a message burned onto the ceiling. It read: _Death Reversed, and Doom replayed_.'

_Of course, the aurors at the Ministry are continuing to draw up possibilities as to the mysterious visitor's identity, and any information on the subject should be sent to the Ministry of Magic._"

He stopped reading at the article's end and looked over at Hermione, "Dumbledore went after Vericia?"

She nodded, taking the article back, "That's what it looks like."

"But, if he'd caught her, wouldn't she be on her way to Azkaban right now?" Harry asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"That's just _it_, Harry. I don't think he did."

"So now she's seen him…which means Voldemort knows."

"He already did," Hermione reasoned sensibly.

"Yeah, well, now it's undeniable. Dumbledore's gone and put himself right in Voldemort's path."

Harry stopped talking as Ginny appeared at the table, sitting down several feet to Hermione's left, but still within their hearing range. Hermione folded up the _Daily Prophet_ with a snap, placing it back into her purse and looking around,

"Where's Ron?"

"Over at the Ravenclaw tables with Luna." Harry muttered, eating the rest of his breakfast and turning back to his copy of Hermione's notes – not that he could even focus on the elements of a fatality potion and its effects on wizardkind anymore.

"He _should_ be studying!" Hermione hissed angrily, "N.E.W.T.s start in _two days_!"

Harry didn't answer, and instead tapped Hermione on the shoulder and nodded over towards the doors of the Great Hall, which had opened to reveal a group of wispy looking witches and wizards, several of which hobbled on knobbly old walking sticks.

"It's them!" Hermione gasped, swaying slightly on the bench. "The examiners!" She clutched her books tighter, the whites of her knuckles showing, and Harry patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Hermione."

"These aren't _O.W.L.s_!" She snapped, her voice as harsh as a whip, "They're _N.E.W.T.s_!"

Harry sighed and dropped his hand, knowing that she'd never accept any comfort this close to examination time. In truth, he couldn't help but feel a little queasy himself as a whisper ripples across the hall, each of the students' eyes fixed upon the troupe of six examiners who greeted McGonagall at the doors, speaking briefly for a minute or two and then being shown back out into the hall by Filch…followed closely by Mrs. Norris.

McGonagall turned, heading back up to the teachers' tables at the head of the room, and the chattering consumed the hall once more, this time centered on one sole thing: exams. It would remain the object of everyone's attention for the next two days.

On the morning of Harry's first two examinations – Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, the skies were dark and cloudy, a strong warning against rain. Breakfast was a hurried and tense affair, during which if you even _looked_ at Hermione wrong, you were liable to receive a sound verbal lashing. Then, as if on cue, the 7th years filed out into the hall, towards the location of their first examination. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Potions N.E.W.T. classes filed down to the dungeons, coming to a halt beside the doors and waiting until they were opened by a wispy looking old man, half buried behind his beard. He closed the doors behind him, peering out at the students through half moon spectacles and clearing his throat uncertainly, as if he weren't quite sure his vocal chords were still operational.

"Se…Seventh years," he wheezed faintly, sounding very much as if he wished to sneeze. "Welcome to the first of your N.E.W.T. examinations. When I call…call your name, you and the remainder of your class – seeing as it is so small - will file quietly into the Potions room. There, you will take the practical examination for potions. When you have completed the prescribed mixtures, you will file out the back door of the potions room and report to the Great Hall. Your written examination will follow. Understood?"

They were murmurs of understanding amongst the students, and then the old man pulled out a slip of yellowed parchment, reading off the names of the N.E.W.T. class, "Granger, Hermione; Macmillian Ernie; Potter, Harry…" he choked a bit on Harry's name and his be speckled eyes landed on Harry, assessing his forehead. Harry resisted the temptation to firmly flatten his bangs. Finally, the old man continued to read, resuming role call, "Weasley, Ronald; Zabini, Blaise." He looked around and, seeing that everyone was accompanied, opened the doors, leading them into the Potions room.

Over the next hour and a half that passed, Harry shared a table with Ron and Blaise, with one examiner – who introduced himself as Merv – overseeing them. Merv explained the outlines of the potion they were expected to create: the antidote for petrified beings, and then set the hourglass. Harry, trying to ignore the frequent jibs Blaise hissed at him when Merv was looking away, carefully surveyed the mandrakes set before him, eyeing their variations and finally settling on the one covered in acne. He sliced it up carefully, making sure that his earmuffs were placed securely on his head, and boiled it in the she-wolf's milk for fifteen minutes, slicing up the lacewings as he did so and scattering them counterclockwise into three ounces of saltwater, before dropping them into the cauldron as well.

Beside him, he was vaguely aware that Ron's potion had turned a murkish brown, with thick bubbles erupting on its surface. By the time the hourglass had emptied, Harry felt reasonably confident in his potion, and filed out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione, feeling as if he had not completely failed at least _one_ of his N.E.W.T.s. Hermione, on the other hand, was distraught.

"I just know I failed!" She moaned, tugging at her hair nervously, "I sliced the mandrakes up in the Dorwinian Method, not the Arthurian – I just _know_ it's going to destroy the whole potion!"

"Oh give it a rest," Ron grumbled, "Mine ended up gray. It's _supposed_ to be yellow!"

Before Harry could open his mouth to say anything, they had reached the Great Hall and been silenced by a few glares from McGonagall and another professor Harry didn't recognize. The Potions written was disastrous, and Harry spent the majority of the hour and a half staring blankly at the back of Hermione's head, watching as her hair bounced slightly with every jerk of her quill across the parchment, wishing that N.E.W.T.s would just be over with.

As soon as Slughorn went around, collecting their papers, he sprang up from his desk and hurried to the doors, waiting impatiently for Ron and Hermione before heading down to the Quidditch Pitch where Krum's practical would take place.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts final was anything but easy, Harry soon discovered. Unlike in his O.W.L. year, he was not expected to merely show off his skill in conjuring up defensive or offensive spells. Krum had set up an obstacle course – so similar to Lupin's in fact, that Harry wondered if the two had had a chat – which was closely surveyed by three different examiners. When Harry's turn came round to attempt it, he started off fairly well, dodging past a few juvenile hexes and easily disarming the different creatures he ran across. It wasn't until the final stage of the examination that he nearly lost his nerve entirely.

In truth, he had forgotten about the dragon Krum had brought into that Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but now – in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, he stood, facing it with nothing but a wand. Some of the bushes around him rustled, and Harry realized he wasn't quite as alone as he had imagined – the dragon trainers were hiding in the surrounding foliage, ready to come to his aid should he require it, but on no other terms. Harry looked back towards the dragon.

It had grown incredibly since the first class, but he'd already stood witness to the accelerated increase in dragons' size. The dragon looked at him, its bright yellow eyes watching his every move and its huge red tail swaying tirelessly back and forth. He saw that it was chained. Harry slowly pocketed his wand, conscious that the dragon was watching him, unblinking.

He took a step forwards, and the dragon didn't twitch a single scale. He took another, and it continued to stare at him. With a third step, the dragon straightened from its reclining position, standing up on its four legs, baring its vicious fangs ever so slightly. Harry froze, his heart pounding. The Chinese Fireball was nowhere near as large as the Hungarian Horntail from the Triwizard Tournament, but it was still dangerous, and enough to frighten even him. Slowly, he raised his palm upwards in a signal of peace,

"Er…" he cleared his throat, "Hello."

The dragon stared at him, snorting a little. Sparks flew. Harry swallowed, feeling utterly ridiculous. "Erm…Hi. My name's Harry. What's yours?"

It stared at him, and he blinked, not knowing what else to say. He turned, looking hopelessly towards the bushes – half expecting to see them shaking with their inhabitants' laughter. He was greeted by utter stillness. He sighed and looked back to the dragon. He took another step forwards, and the dragon leapt backwards – roaring furiously, flames erupting and harmlessly passing yards to Harry's left. Harry's skin prickled and warmed from the incredibly heat, but he held his ground, realizing suddenly what he had to do. The dragon closed its maw, and the flames stopped as suddenly as they had come. Harry looked it straight in the eye and withdrew his wand. He raised it upwards, and thought – without even mouthing the words. The huge silvery stag erupted from his wand, materializing into the still air, the wispy silver threads twisting… hardening, coiling and forming a solid, transparent stag.

The patronus raised its head, sniffing the air with a quivering silver nostril, and the dragon watched it … blinking slowly, entranced. The stag raised a delicate leg halfway into the air and turned to look at Harry, questioning him … wondering what to do. Harry nodded towards the dragon, and slowly … almost shyly, the stag approached it. The dragon shrank back for a moment, and opened its maw to reign fire upon the already blackened grass, but it stopped halfway through its action, its eyes transfixed on the vision of the stag. Harry watched, breathless, praying that it would work. The dragon didn't move its gaze from his patronus…blinking slowly. Harry lowered his wand and a gentle breeze blew. The stag looked up, startled, and the silver tendrils that made it up began to unwind…fading slowly into the air. Harry turned, pocketing his wand, and faced the dragon. Its golden eyes found his green ones, and slowly it stepped towards him.

"You are strong, scarred one."

Harry inhaled sharply. The dragon had not opened its mouth to speak, instead its voice had found its way into his mind, echoing along the innumerable caverns within.

"Um…thanks." He stuttered, trying to hide his surprise. The dragon seemed to look at him skeptically,

"You didn't think I would speak."

Harry nodded, "I thought I was a bit of a goner – yeah." The dragon snorted, small burst of flame winding out of its snout.

"You nearly were…but then you summoned a Patronus. Of course, _now_ I know what it is. Before, I was entranced. A silly ruse, but a workable one nonetheless, scarred one."

"So, the others – you didn't talk to them?" Harry asked, wondering about how Hermione would take such a bad mark on her N.E.W.T.s.

"No. They were nothing more than bumbling prats – rather like you were at first. I'm not just going to spill out my heart because you manage to say 'hello'."

"Oh. Well, er…"

The dragon turned, looking towards the bushes. "Your time is up. Farewell, scarred one."

"Oh," Harry cleared his throat, "Uh…goodbye – "

"Darothol."

"Darothol." Harry repeated. The dragon ignored him, settling back down into a reclining position and closing its eyes, its wings neatly folded over its back. Harry watched it for a moment, and then hurried off into the bushes. Krum was waiting for him there, along with some N.E.W.T. examiners Harry didn't recognize.

"Very good, Harry!" Krum exclaimed, clapping him on the back. Harry looked at him sharply, never suspecting that Krum could be this chummy with anyone…let alone _him_. But then, considering what Darothol had said, Harry wasn't very surprised Krum was so pleased. The examiners wouldn't be very happy if _all_ the N.E.W.T. students failed his test.

"Uh…thanks, Professor Krum." Harry muttered a bit awkwardly. He turned and then hurried off back towards the castle, where he knew Hermione would be waiting for him. When he found her, she was sitting glumly under one of the trees by the lake, her books spread out about her. He walked over quietly, not wanting to disrupt her, and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

She turned, looking around at him, "Hi." She pulled her books closer. Harry stayed her hand,

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked, concerned.

"I failed the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam – I just _know_ it!" She hissed, her eyes bloodshot.

"Hey," Harry tried to smile encouragingly for her, "You're _Hermione Granger_. You did fine, I know it."

"I couldn't get the dragon to talk to me!" She snapped, half sobbing, half shrieking, "I just stood there like an idiot saying 'hello' over and over again!"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her. "Hermione, the dragon isn't the only part of the examination that counts."

"Well it's the most important part!" She retorted, "And I failed it!"

"How'd you do on the rest?" Harry asked, ignoring her pessimism. "And tell me honestly, I don't want to hear about some minor detail you did wrong."

She looked away from him, wiping at her eyes roughly. "I don't know."

"Come on, Hermione. You did fine – you did _great_, and you know it. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you've done something well?"

She didn't look at him, and he watched her silently for a moment … something slowly beginning to dawn on him. He reached out and took her hand in his own,

"Hermione. You're the brightest witch I've ever known and ever will. You're the smartest girl that's ever walked the halls in Hogwarts, and you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I don't care about one small part of a N.E.W.T. exam, I wouldn't mind if you failed all of them for crying out loud. It's you I'm in love with, and I think it's time you realized that no one expects perfection from you…they just want you, for who you are – not what you are."

"And what's that?" She whispered.

"The smartest, bravest girl they've ever seen."

She gave him a small smile, "You left out prettiest."

He grinned, "That's because you're beautiful." She blushed, a faint pink creeping up her cheeks. Harry wiped away the tears that had stained her face, and gave her a hug, pulling away only when he heard footsteps drawing near. He turned around and looked up in time to see Ron sit down next to them, a faint odor of smoke permeating the air around them.

"Well, I failed that N.E.W.T. – I'm sure of it." He grumbled irritably.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Three words: dragons breathe fire."

Harry stifled a laugh and even Hermione smirked a little, though she quickly hid it behind a fake cough. Ron glanced at her angrily and then looked towards Harry, glaring at him as well,

"Well it's not that easy you know! The bloody thing's a _reptile_ for crying out loud! How _am_ I supposed to talk to it? Just say, 'Oh hello there, dangerous fire-breathing dragon that could eat me at any given moment, my name's Ronald Weasley. What's yours?'"

Ron ripped up a tuft of grass angrily. Harry bit his lip to stop laughing, but even Ron couldn't be fooled by his poor acting skills. He hurled the clump of earth and weeds at Harry, who ducked quickly, still laughing.

Fortunately for Harry, he was spared further missiles by the appearance of Luna, who cheered up Ron in such ways as only Luna could, and the remainder of the day was spent in quiet studying for the remaining N.E.W.T. classes.

In comparison to the Defense Against the Dark Arts final, the others weren't quite so bad Harry quickly discovered, though when he was asked to transfigure a small rag doll into a full, living replica of what it represented, Harry was given a run for his money. Charms proved fairly simple for the practical examination, it was the written that Harry struggled on. Neville excelled above all the other N.E.W.T. students – save Hermione – when it came to Herbology, and Ron entertained all – even his examiners – when he was asked to extract some bubotuber pus and - instead of approaching the appropriate plant – made straight for the nearest exit.

By Thursday, N.E.W.T. exams had finally come to a halt for Harry and Ron, though Hermione still had one more – Ancient Runes – and they spent that first free day sleeping and playing chess. As impossible as it sounded to them, the school year was finally coming to an end.

"Can't you just take pity on me – for once?" Harry grumbled, glaring at the chess board hopelessly. His king – all that was left of the poor black pieces – was surrounded by Ron's white bishop, knight, and rook.

"Hey, I've got to be better than you at something," Ron stated happily, chewing on a chocolate frog and motioning towards the chess board, "this is it."

"I think Harry has a case of Loser's Lurgy," Luna said wisely from across the room, where she sat on the window seat in the Gryffindor Common Room, her wand tucked behind her ear and radish earrings jingling against her hair.

Ron grinned, looking back over at Harry, "Maybe you should go check in with Madam Pomfrey, mate. I wouldn't want you getting sick."

Harry raised his hands in resignation, "Fine, you win. Checkmate."

Ron fairly glowed as his bishop did the job of decapitating Harry's wailing king. "Wanna have another go?"

"As tempting as being shamelessly destroyed by King Weasley once more in a game of chess sounds, no thanks." Harry replied, standing up, "I think I'm going to go check up with Hermione, see how she did on her N.E.W.T."

"There's no need."

Harry turned as Hermione entered the room.

"Hey, how'd you do?"

She put her bags down on the couch, "Actually, I think I did pretty well. Of course, I did mess up when I was asked to translate one of Baldwirth the Bald's recordings on the warlock gathering back in 1063 – and I _know_ I added an extra stroke to the symbol for _sky_. Now when they read my manuscript, they're going to think I said _fire_…"

Harry cut her off with a grin, "Hermione, you did fine."

She blushed under his praise, and he turned- motioning towards the chess board. "I, on the other hand, have hopelessly failed … again … at chess."

"Well, some things never change." Hermione replied.

"Which translates into: Ronald Rocks," Ron answered wisely. Luna giggled, and Harry shook his head, glancing at the clock,

"Just don't forget, King Ron, that you've got rounds in three hours."

Ron turned quickly to Hermione, "No we don't! I mean, it's the end of the schoolyear, right? We can cut these poor kids some slack, now that we're grown adults? Just for one night!" He added almost pleadingly. Hermione shook her head,

"Absolutely not. _You_ were the one that made me switch the schedules around after Christmas Break because you didn't want to get up in the morning. If you hadn't, you could have finished your last round by now."

Ron irritably packed up the chess board, "Sometimes I hate my luck."

Hermione flashed him a wide smile, "Just be there on time." She looked over at Harry, "Hey – do you want to go for a walk around the lake?"

Harry smiled, "Sure."

They walked out of the Portrait Hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's copious sobbing about how this was one of the last times she'd ever see them, and rounded the hall, making for the huge double doors leading out onto the grounds. They walked across the grass together, hands entwined, the sun beating down gently upon them and a breeze, scented with flowers bore towards them from across the grounds.

"It's hard to believe that this is one of the last times we'll ever do this," Hermione said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Just walk … around the grounds."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe that it's already been seven years. It feels like I just got my letter for the first time, that I just met you and Ron on the train. And at the same time it feels like it's been forever."

"I remember when we first met," Hermione said, laughing. "Ron was eating – as usual – and you were just sitting there, looking completely lost."

"Hey! You weren't exactly normal either," Harry teased. "The first thing you did was ask about Trevor, and then you were suddenly talking about how you'd read of me in a book."

She grinned, "At least I caught your attention." He laughed,

"Yeah. It's amazing, how different things could have been if we'd done just one thing differently … if Ron hadn't insulted you … if I'd never asked where you were."

"I could've died." She said quietly.

"We might never have become the friends we are today."

She squeezed his hand and he looked down at her. She smiled. "I'm glad all of that happened. I'm glad that I met you and Ron. I don't know … I don't know what I'd be without you both."

"Neither do I. Hogwarts has been the only home I've ever known."

She looked at him, "Not the Burrow?"

He shrugged, "The Burrow is everything a family should ever be in my mind. It's home to some of the most wonderful, loving people I've ever met. They're like my brothers and sisters – but at the same time, I know they're _not_ my family. It's time I found my own." He smiled, "Maybe that's why I was attracted to Ginny so much last year. She was part of the family that I wanted to have so much as my own. I didn't want her … so much as I wanted the life she had… the life she represented."

"But, Harry, you've had that life all along, you didn't need to date Ginny to get it." Hermione said quietly. "You know that, don't you? The Weasleys have always loved you like a son … and I've always loved you."

"I know it now." He kissed the top of her head and they stopped walking, catching sight of Hagrid's hut. Wordlessly, they began to walk towards it together, each knowing what the other had meant to do all along. Harry knocked on the door, and Hagrid answered it within a few moments, beaming down at them.

"Harry! Hermione! How are yeh? It's been awhile!"

"Fine, thanks – how are you?" Harry asked, stepping inside. Hermione closed the door behind them, looking up at Hagrid,

"How were your exams?"

"Er…good. O' course, Ernie was the only student in me N.E.W.T. class, but, the examiners seemed happy enough with wot 'e knew. So, no problems there."

"And your O.W.L.s?"

"Pretty good," Hagrid answered, pouring out three mugs of tea. "What about yeh though?"

"Well, I _know_ I messed up on my Potions final and Ancient Runes-!" Hermione began. Harry overrode her,

"She did great, Hagrid."

Hagrid grinned, "Tha's the 'Ermione I know." He looked over at Harry, who shrugged.

"Pretty good, I suppose. I'm pretty sure I got at least an E in Dafense Against the Dark Arts."

Hagrid handed them each a mug and sat down opposite them. Fang wandered over and sat down in between Hagrid and Harry. "What about Ron – how'd he do?"

"Er…alright," Harry said a little uneasily. Hagrid grinned.

"I'm going to miss you all next year. Hogwarts won't be the same you know."

"We'll come back and visit of course," Hermione said quickly. "And you can come over any time to see us."

Hagrid looked at her quickly, "Wait a minute…yeh two – you're not … are yeh?"

Hermione choked on her tea and Harry reddened furiously, realizing they'd forgotten to tell Hagrid about their new relationship.

"Er…actually, Hagrid…we uh – we're dating now."

Hagrid's eyebrows shot up a good three inches, and his face broke out into a smile, "Yeh're kiddin'!" He exclaimed, standing up and laughing.

"No, no we're not," Hermione said a little worriedly. "Harry and I are…"

Hagrid looked over at her, "Of course! I knew it all along!" He motioned towards his head, "It was always there, in the back o' me mind – but I never thought, oh…" he chuckled to himself and began to rummage about in his cupboards. Hermione looked over at Harry, clearly worried about Hagrid's state of mind. Harry didn't quite know what to say either, this wasn't exactly how he'd expected the half giant to take the news.

"Er…Hagrid, are you – are you alright?" He asked a little uncertainly. But Hagrid wasn't listening, he'd managed to pull out a bottle of what looked like Firewhiskey, and was pouring some out into three mugs –

"This calls for a celebration."

"Uh…Hagrid, we… we're kids," Hermione said a little worriedly.

Hagrid pointed at the label, "Butterbeer."

Hermione looked a bit relieved, though she still looked a little like Crookshanks did when Fred and George decided to put him in the same room with three dogs. Hagrid pushed the mugs of butterbeer towards them and sat down again, sipping his own, the foam sticking to his beard.

"So how'd it happen?" He asked, swallowing.

"Er…we just, uh, sort of … figured it out." Harry muttered awkwardly, a little less than keen to share details of his romantic life with Hagrid. The half giant laughed, taking another gulp of butterbeer.

"Alright then. Well, how'd Ron take it?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"He was actually rather supportive," Hermione said quickly, "He's quite happy with Luna."

"Good … good. So, what do you tow plan on doin' – after Hogwarts?"

Harry paused, he'd never actually given life beyond the walls of the castle much thought. "Well, er … I've always wanted to become an Auror."

"I'm still considering my options," Hermione answered.

Hagrid looked surprised. "I'd always thought you'd come back here…become a teacher."

"Well, for awhile, I thought that too. Then I realized that it wouldn't be the same, not without Harry and Ron teaching along with me. I'd prefer to have all my Hogwarts memories include them."

They continued to talk for hours, catching up on the last few weeks and months, talking about the years to come, remembering the years that had passed, only leaving when the clock struck six thirty. They stood up, bade Hagrid farewell, promising to come visit him again before leaving Hogwarts, and began the walk back up to the castle hand in hand once more.

The sun slowly began to set behind them, and a gentle breeze blew, lifting their hair. They walked in silence, basking in each other's company, content to remain in the quiet camaraderie for as long as it might last. When they passed beyond the doors of the castle, they separated, Hermione heading to the Gryffindor Common Room to go find Ron and begin their rounds, Harry to the Great Hall to eat a late dinner.

When he entered, the tables were mostly deserted, though a few stragglers were still eating. He sat down next to Neville, and they began to talk over dinner, finally heading up to the common room together half an hour later. When they entered, they were greeted by a burst of light and noise. Clearly, one couldn't expect seventh years to finish their N.E.W.T.s and not party. Harry joined in eagerly, knowing that this would be quite possibly one of the last times he would ever see them.

Dean was holding a betting competition on how many Pepper Up Potions stolen from the Medical Wing Seamus could drink – so far it was up to seven – and next to them Ginny was recounting the glory days of Quidditch to Colin. Neville eagerly sat down next to her, listening intently to her every word, and Harry wandered about the crowded room until he was accosted by several third years, demanding stories of all his adventures through the last seven years. He escaped them after a quart of an hour and hastily made for Dean and Seamus, laying down a bet of one galleon on Seamus drinking thirty Pepper Up Potions, knowing that he'd never win, content to just give them the money. As the minutes dragged by, the party grew louder and louder, but McGonagall never came to quiet them. It would seem that for this one night, she was content to just let the Gryffindors party their hearts out. Ten minutes from nine, Seamus was on his twelfth Pepper Up Potion, and was clearly paying for it. His face was bright red, and sweat was streaming down from his hairline. Everyone laughed raucously, and Harry, out of habit glanced towards the clock. He started. Ron and Hermione ought to have gotten off their shift nearly half and hour ago. He stood up, muttering some quick excuses to the friends gathered around him, and slipped past the Fat Lady and out into the quiet of the hallway. It was utterly deserted. He walked down it slowly. They'd probably gone to the Heads' Common Room … maybe Ron had known there was a party going on and wanted to keep Hermione away from it. He quickened his pace, making for the stairs. He rounded the corner sharply, nearly slamming into McGonagall. He sidestepped a collision quickly,

"Professor – sorry!" He exclaimed, looking at her. He stared. She looked, for possibly the first time ever, panic stricken.

"Potter! Where have you been?"

"In the…" he motioned back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, "What's going on?"

She ignored him. "Where is Miss Granger – Mr. Weasley?"

"They didn't finish their rounds?"

She looked at him, almost pityingly for a second. She reached out to touch his arm. He pulled away, staring at her.

"Potter, listen to me. Your friends have … two members of the Order were attacked, and your friends are missing."

"Where – where was the Order?" Harry asked numbly.

"Remus and Tonks were stationed in the Dark Forest-!"

Harry pushed past her, making for the double doors leading out of the castle. "Potter – _POTTER!"_

But he was already running, beyond her reach, gripping the ring on his finger and vanishing in a flash of light and swirling images.

**A/N:**

**Sorry – again – finals are incredibly evil, I just thought it was a little ironic, I was writing Hermione exactly the way I've been feeling lately. I'm still only half way through them, but the end is near!!! But anyways, onto the important part: answering your reviews...**

**Screamingcrazyproctorlady:** Well, you'll find out about Ginny soon enough grins evilly Thanks for reviewing!

**ring mah b3LL:**Yes, they will, though I think you already gathered that ;)

**Souunga:** Thanks, but I can't say if you're gut feeling is right or not (unfortunately) so you'll just have to wait.

**GrannyHPfan:** One of the main reasons he doesn't is because Draco's never around, he's always running off and hiding just when it seems he'll let it out. Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need the luck for Science...

**Winnipeg Paprika Sacagawea:** I shan't tell you who's dying, though I think it may come as a surprise... ;)

**Reggae Groove:** Well, I'm thinking if all goes well, that's it's (crosses fingers) going to be the next chapter!! I'm so psyched...

**shinobu27:** As in the last/last – the one they haven't found yet?? We'll find out. If not, the previous one was the brooch. Thanks for reviewing!

**John the visionary:** I perfectly understand. However, as several things will be revealed in a very brief time period, I will say this for all to read: _**most of the things I say are meant to confuse you (no offense) simply because I want the surprises to be interesting, though it is always based off some measure of truth.**_ When I use an "if" it means just that, and if I ever end something enigmatically, for instance a "for now" statement, it could imply several varying degrees of whatever. But now, I do believe I'm just rambling. Thank you for taking the time to review, and to everyone else out there who's been here with me for the long haul!!!


	51. Ch 51: The Scar

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Fifty One: The Scar**

He fell onto the grass roughly, landing painfully on his back, his scar exploding in his head, his vision swirling into blood red images of Hermione and Ron…watched by two fearsome, snake-like eyes. As the pain slowly began to recede, he pushed himself upwards, trembling all over, though it was not from this sudden onslaught from his scar. He ran towards the door of the house, pushing it open without even bothering to knock.

As soon as he entered, he was pushed back out again roughly by the hand of Dumbledore, his expression fierce.

"Harry!"

"Sir-!"

Dumbledore ignored him, slamming the door shut behind him and instead grabbing Harry's hand and forcing his fingers to touch the ring on his finger. He was surrounded by a flash of lights, wind, and air once more, before landing painfully yet again – this time hitting himself hard against the stone walls of the southern corridor. Dumbledore appeared moments later beside him, his expression fierce.

A burst of flame erupted behind them and a golden tailfeather fluttered to the ground behind them. Dumbledore stooped down quickly to pick it up. Harry turned to him,

"He's taken them – Voldemort! He's taken Hermione and Ron!" He roared, his voice echoing down the deserted hall. Dumbledore turned to him,

"We know, Harry."

"You _know_!" Harry shouted, his fear channeling into rage, "And you've done _nothing_! Don't you understand what he's going to do to them?!"

"The Order has done more than you know, Harry," Dumbledore stated coldly, his eyes hard in the faint glint of the torches. It was this unexpected anger from his mentor, more than anything, that calmed Harry down. Dumbledore stepped towards him, touching him on the shoulder,

"This is not the time for rash action, Harry. Voldemort has laid his trap well. He knows we will not abandon Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. He also knows that you will come for them. Do not suspect for a moment that he has not spent the last seven years preparing for this very moment. We need a plan."

"Isn't that what you've been doing all this time?" Harry demanded, "Making a _plan_. That's why you couldn't tell us what was going on. You just kept saying he was 'after my heart' – well guess what, he's gotten it!"

Dumbledore ignored him. "Harry, I want you to return to the Heads' Common Room. You will warn Draco, and tell him to accompany you to Number 17. You will remain there, no matter how long it may be for a member of the Order to arrive and inform you of what is going on."

"And where will you be?" Harry asked, biting his tongue to prevent the anger and resentment he was feeling from sliding into his voice.

Dumbledore looked at him for the briefest moment, and then finally sighed, his expression softening. "I have one visit to make which can no longer be put off." He reached inside his robes for his wand, then paused and looked back over at Harry. He touched him lightly on the shoulder, surveying him quietly,

"I've known you since you were just a child. I've watched you grow for seven years from a frightened boy … to the man you are today. Take care of yourself, Harry – we all believe in you. Just, please, find Draco – watch him for me."

He stepped away, but Harry hastened forwards,

"Where are you going, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled briefly at him, "Don't worry about me, Harry. I'm well accustomed with defensive spells."

Before Harry could say anything more, Dumbledore had slipped down the hall, vanishing in the wink of an eye. Harry stood there, staring at the empty place where his old headmaster had stood, before finally turning and forcing himself back towards the Heads' Common Room, trying hard not to imagine what Ron and Hermione were going through at that very moment.

The walk suddenly seemed longer than he had remembered, and every footfall seemed to take hours. He broke into a run, knowing it was useless. When he reached the Common Room, all he would find would be Malfoy and Crookshanks … staring idly out the window or into the flames on the hearth. He'd then make for Number 17, and no doubt sit for hours, waiting for news…

He rounded the corner swiftly and stopped just as suddenly. Luna was walking towards him, tugging nervously at her hair and looking from side to side, as if she were trying to find someone. Harry quickly ducked back around the corner, but he was too slow.

"Harry!"

Swift footsteps sounded towards him, and he took a breath, stepping back into her view. Luna ran up to him, panting slightly, her radish earrings caught and knotted in her hair. She didn't seem to care much for them though, and her eyes – so often clouded with dreams and vague ideas, were clear and hard; filled with fear.

"Harry! I – I can't find Ron. Have you seen him?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly. He looked down at her, trying hard to prevent himself from running the other way. How could he tell her? How could he possibly explain?

"Luna…" his voice caught. He cleared his throat quickly and looked away. "I – I'm so sorry."

She gasped a little and stepped away from him, covering her mouth with her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

"He got taken…along with Hermione. Voldemort has them. I don't know where." He couldn't stop himself. As soon as he started, the words just kept tumbling out in a rush…all he could think of was Hermione's face, pale and cold, that moment where there had been no pulse…

It was some time before he realized that he had finally stopped talking; that he and Luna were alone in the hallway, just staring at each other, their grief overwhelming. Finally, he moved.

"I've got to go."

"Where?" She asked sharply, jumping slightly and blinking back a few stray tears.

He winced as his scar prickled again, trying hard not to imagine what was causing the magical thread between himself and the Dark Lord to spark…

"To the Heads' Common Room. And then to Number 17."

She met his gaze evenly. "Let me come with you."

Harry stifled a groan, "Luna…"

"Don't!" She exclaimed, her voice suddenly sharp and crisp; not dreamy at all. "I'm not a child, Harry. I love him. I'm not going to just stand aside and watch this from afar!"

"I never intended to bring any of you with me, I just wanted you to know how to defend yourselves in case the situation arose!" Harry shouted, his anger and fear surfacing again. He didn't have time for this. Even now, Hermione and Ron could be – _were_ fighting for their lives…Voldemort would be toying with them, waiting for him to show…

"This _is_ the situation!"

Her sharp voice brought him back to the present, and he was suddenly caught up in disbelief as he stared at this suddenly fierce, steel-like girl standing before him. He could see Luna was trembling terribly with suppressed emotion. A quick flash of her hand and she had wiped away the tear that slipped down her cheek, her voice shaky as she whispered,

"I'm coming to Number 17 with you…whether you wish me to or not."

"You can't, Luna. Hermione is its Secret Keeper." He replied, knowing that he'd won, but somehow – deep down, wishing he hadn't. Luna bit her lip fiercely.

"Then I'll wait outside. I don't need to see the place to accompany you."

He looked down at her for a moment longer and then shook his head, starting back down the hallway at a run. "Fine. Come."

She took off behind him, her footsteps an echo of his own, and he rounded the next corner swiftly, skidding to a halt in front of the gargoyle.

"Uniting past and present." He said urgently. It grated aside and he entered, holding the door open long enough for Luna to follow him. They entered the Common Room, surprised to find it deserted, not even Crookshanks was to be found. Harry jumped up the few stairs leading to the Head Boy's room, flinging the door open and taking a quick inventory. Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Luna stopped in front of the door, panting slightly.

"What are we looking for?"

"Malfoy." Harry replied, not even caring how much she knew anymore. Everything was unraveling, the world would know soon enough of every secret and disguise. He ran into the room, hastily grabbing Godric's sword and strapping it to his belt, along with the two wands and Hermione's sword. Luna watched him, looking frightened,

"Malfoy!"

He pushed past her, running for the door again and slipping past the gargoyle, nearly tripping over it in his haste. She followed him,

"But he's the reason Dumbledore's dead!"

"Dumbledore isn't dead," Harry replied curtly, peeking into every classroom he came across, rattling the doorknobs, charming them open if they were locked.

"But – but we saw him…his funeral!"

"He's a phoenix. And Draco is under the Fidelis charm for his own protection, you won't be able to see him."

"But, Harry!"

He ignored her, no longer hearing the panic stricken tones of her voice. He was caught up in the moment, his adrenaline pulsing through his veins; his worst fears pulsing with every beat of his heart across his vision.

"Malfoy!"

He flung the door to the Astronomy Tower open, running up the stairs, taking them two at a time and throwing the trap door upwards, jumping up on top of the uneven flagstones, wincing as his shins jolted painfully with the sudden contact. He scanned the crenellations for a silhouette, stopping, his breath caught in his throat as he found what he was looking for.

The entire Astronomy Tower was lit with an eerie emerald light, above him hung that same hideous skull, a twisting and undulating serpent slithering from its mouth. Flashbacks crashed against his mind, and he saw Dumbledore, panting against the wall, and Snape's twisted grin…

"You!"

Fenrir Grayback turned to look at him, his chin bloody. He licked his thin lips, revealing crimson stained teeth, backed by fangs.

"Well. Harry Potter."

Harry made for his wand, but Grayback was quicker, pouncing with catlike alacrity, slamming him against the tower wall, his fangs just inches from Harry's throat. Harry's head crashed painfully against the stone, and for a moment he saw sparks across his vision.

"Don't tempt me, boy." The werewolf snarled, his breath rancid…smelling of rotting meat and blood. Harry glared defiantly at him, ignoring the pain in his scar. The werewolf's eyes were narrow, and Harry saw himself reflected in them…surprised to see how fearsome he looked. He blinked, startled for a moment. Grayback strengthened his hold on him, motioning up to the skull with his head,

"Look at that, Potter. Follow the serpent's head. You'll find the mudblood and her weasel. Just don't be too late." He grinned at him, revealing his bloodstained teeth once more, before roughly letting go of him. Harry immediately made for his wand, but footsteps pounding towards them made him freeze. Luna. Grayback looked towards the trapdoor and licked his lips, stepping silently towards the portal, illuminated briefly by the waning gibbous, before a cloud passed over the silver orb in the sky, shrouding the tower in shadow.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry cried, waving his wand towards the werewolf. Fenrir dodged the hex easily, rolling across the trap door, just as Luna's golden head surfaced. He had snatched her up in his vice-like grip in a split instant; she gave a stifled cry and tried to fight him, but he was too strong for her. His razor-like nails quickly swiped away her wand, snapping it clean in two. The broken bits of wood clattered uselessly to the ground, falling back down the trap door.

"Lower your wand, Potter," Fenrir snarled viciously, his bared fangs rubbing against Luna's pale cheek as he spoke, "or you both die. Under this very mark," he looked upwards, licking his lips. He looked back over towards Harry, "and the blood of the mudblood along with her weasel will serve as my drink tonight." He chuckled cruelly, but it was more of a bark than a laugh, and the very sound gave Harry goosebumps. "And the Boy-Who-Lived will serve as the main course."

Harry glared at him, willing with every fiber of his being that the werewolf before him might suffer the cruelest fate destiny could afford, but knowing he could do nothing. He looked over at Luna, saw how she trembled against the fearsome man that held her, and lowered his wand. Fenrir smiled,

"Very good, Potter. You might live to see the Dark Lord yet. He is most anxious to meet you. Now, I want you to step towards the trap door, open it, walk down to the stairs, and close the hatch after you. You will wait five minutes before returning to the surface. What you do then is up to you."

"Never!" Harry shouted, "I'm not leaving her with you!"

Fenrir grinned maliciously, "Very well. As you like it." He stepped to the crenellation, and in an instant had stepped atop the wall, clutching Luna, his nails digging into her skin and breaking it, holding her over the side. She shrieked frantically, trying to fight against him. Fenrir ignored her, just as a horse would flick away a fly. He turned to Harry,

"Step down the hatch, or she'll die."

Harry stifled an oath, "How do I know you'll not kill her anyways!"

Fenrir grinned, "You don't. The question is, are you willing to take that chance – or are you not?" He opened his claw-like fist for split instant, and Luna fell – screaming. Harry felt his blood freeze, and he flung himself forwards, just as Fenrir caught her roughly on the shoulder, holding her…one handed, as she dangled treacherously over the edge. He turned back to Harry,

"Go."

Harry stared at him, not knowing what to do anymore. It seemed as if he had no choice. He took a hesitant step back, and then stopped. Something – someone… he frowned slightly as a commotion sounded, deep down in the castle below them. Fenrir's cynical grin faltered for a moment.

Harry felt a wave of joy and relief sweep through him. The Order – they were here. Deep down in the castle, ready to come to his aid.

"Looks like you're not the one doing the bargaining now, Fenrir." Harry said coldly, eyeing the werewolf with hatred. Fenrir didn't flinch, instead, he looked towards Luna.

"It seems to me I still have a card or two to play. Step back towards the trap door, Potter. Or she'll fall."

Harry shook his head as the commotion downstairs grew louder, trying to buy time. "I'm not going to leave her with you."

Fenrir snarled fiercely at him, and swung Luna back over the wall, throwing her viciously against the stone. Her head collided with the stone, a crack sounded across the tower, and a trickle of blood slipped from her scalp. Harry grabbed his wand from where it lay to his right,

"_Stupefy!_"

Fenrir dodged the hex and swung Luna over his shoulder like a sack, gripping at something Harry couldn't see, and vanishing in a flash of green-blue light. Harry stared, his heart pounding in his chest, at where the werewolf and Luna had just stood, a small pool of blood the only sign that they had been there. Voices sounded from behind him, and Harry looked up towards the skull in the sky, knowing he didn't have much time before the Order would try to hold him back. He ran towards the trap door, taking the steps two at a time, jumping down the last three, stumbling a little, but maintaining his balance. He rounded the corner sharply, colliding with Lupin, and slamming backwards.

"Harry!"

Harry ignored his old professor, regaining his balance and tearing past him. "_Harry!_"

Lupin took off behind him, but Harry was already too far ahead, his blood rushing through his veins like fire. _How many more deaths would he be responsible for before he finally faced Voldemort?_

"Harry, stop!" Lupin barked behind him. Harry rounded the next corner, racing down the corridor, nearly slamming into a group of wide eyed Ravenclaws, no doubt awoken from their beds from their disheveled state and wide eyes. It wasn't long before the hallway was crowded with frightened students. Some tried to stop him, grab his arm, hold him back – others just shouted frightened inquiries after him, which he ignored. It wasn't until he had nearly reached the front doors that he was forced to stop. Neville and Ginny were standing in front of him, their faces white as snow and their eyes huge.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny shrieked, her voice trembling. "Where is he?!" She was nearly hysterical, tears were streaming down her face. Neville stood beside her, doing his best to comfort her, despite his own fear.

"Harry?" He whispered.

Harry looked back, Lupin was still fighting his way through the crowd of students.

"Where is my brother!" Ginny screamed, fighting free of Neville and throwing herself at Harry, pummeling him weakly with her small fists, angry tears of fright staining her cheeks and hair. "Where's Ron?" She slumped down on the ground, sobbing. Neville ran forwards and held her, rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried hysterically into his shoulder.

"Harry!"

Lupin caught him, holding him firmly by the shoulder, his breathing ragged. "What's going on?"

"Voldemort's taking everyone close to me, what else is new!" Harry snapped bitterly, "And as usual, I'm allowed to do nothing!"

"Harry-!"

"Fenrir just took Luna! And Voldemort already _has_ Ron and Hermione! There's no telling what he's doing to them! I've got to save them, it's my fault they're in trouble!"

"Harry!" Lupin shook him roughly, forcing him to calm down. Harry looked at him through eyes blurred with angry tears.

"I've got to save them." He whispered.

"Harry, it's not over – not yet!" Lupin said fiercely. "They're going to be fine!"

"How can you know that?" Harry demanded, his temper rising again, "You've never lost anyone close to you – Voldemort doesn't have the people you love!"

Lupin's face darkened, but he said nothing, and Harry glared at him. "If any of you cared, you'd let me go! You'd let me fight him!"

"Harry!" Lupin's voice was sharp, angry. "You will obey Dumbledore's orders. Draco has already been transported to Number 17. You will meet him there, and stay there until I receive further instruction!"

Harry shook his head, "No!" He tried to pull free, but his scar suddenly exploded in his head, forcing him to writhe in pain and roar out, clutching his head in his hands. Lupin held him firmly in place, though his face was troubled and his eyes worried. After a few moments, Harry calmed, falling limp, held firmly in place by Lupin. His old teacher looked down at him,

"Come with me, Harry. I'll take care of you." He looked over at Ginny and Neville. "You will follow me as well."

Neville helped Ginny up, who – still sobbing, clung to him like a little girl, her face drenched in tears. Lupin made for the doors leading out of the castle, taking care to close them after himself while still maintaining a firm grip on Harry, who – despite his efforts – managed to look up at the skull and serpent hovering over the Astronomy Tower. The snakehead pointed to the Dark Forest.

Lupin pulled him forwards down the trail leading out of the castle grounds, even as Harry tried to stand back. They passed Hagrid's hut, Ginny still sobbing quietly on Neville's shoulder, and Harry looked down at it…expecting to see golden light filtering out through the earthy windows, onto the pumpkin patch. But the hut was abandoned, and as they passed, not even Fang barked a challenge. Hagrid was gone.

They reached the gates that led out from Hogwarts, and as soon as they had stepped beyond the furthest perimeter of the castle, Lupin grabbed Neville's hand.

"We are going to Apparate together to Number 17. Neville – I understand that you cannot see where we are going. It is under the Fidelis Charm. However, before her being taken captive, Miss Granger submitted a slip of parchment to the head of our Order. Read this," he handed Neville a small parchment. Neville read it, his voice a small whisper,

"Numer 17 Reed's Place." He looked upwards questioningly at Lupin, "What is it?"

Lupin ignored him, taking the paper and waving his wand over it. It incinerated on the spot, falling to the ground in small black ashes. "Ginevra," He looked over at Ginny,

"Your parents wish that you remain at Number 17 with Mr. Longbottom for the remainder of the week, or until this comes to an end."

Ginny didn't answer, and instead took hold of Neville's hand, ignoring Harry's – despite his offer to hold it out to her.

"On the count of three," Lupin said firmly. "One, two, three!"

Harry closed his eyes and felt himself being pushed down the same, crushing tunnel he had been down so many times before in the last two years. Just as he felt he would never breathe again, they surfaced with a loud crack in the little clearing, illuminated by a thin patch of silver light, the small cottage standing behind them, not a single light on. Neville looked around, surprise etched on his face. Lupin strode towards the door, opening it and waving his wand over the candle that rested on the table by the door. A thin, wavering patch of golden light illuminated the few feet surrounding the door.

"Come. We don't have much time."

They followed his order, running inside the cottage. Lupin closed the door quickly behind them and motioned towards the aging couch,

"Please, sit."

Harry slumped down on the couch, his expression hard and his jaw set, refusing to look at Lupin. Neville took the seat next to him, and Ginny slowly sat down beside him. Lupin knelt down by the hearth, lighting the embers of the old fire and then reaching for a small jar of powder Harry hadn't noticed before. Floo Powder. Lupin flung the powder into the flames and knelt down by the hearth, sticking his head into the suddenly green fire. Harry leaned forwards instinctively, trying to see who Lupin was communicating with. But all he could see was a wave of green flame and Lupin's head.

"Molly!" Lupin exclaimed urgently. A moment passed, and then he nodded. "Yes. Ginny, Neville, and Harry are here at Number 17 with me… Luna has been taken as well … I understand, don't worry. … … The usual way? … … Who will remain here with Ginny and Neville? … … Thank you. Goodbye."

He withdrew his head from the fire, and the flames faded back to their usually hue. He stood up, brushing off his clothing and looking down at the three of them.

"We are to remain here for some time."

Harry jumped up, his anger flaring up again. "Ron and Hermione could be dead!"

Lupin shook his head, "Please, Harry, not now. They are well protected at the moment. If you wish to worry about anyone, worry for Miss Lovegood. She alone has no protection."

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded, trying to remain as polite as possible under the present circumstances.

Lupin looked at him gravely. "Miss Granger is possibly, the safest of the three - for the moment, because of her ties to you. Mr. Weasley follows next. Voldemort wouldn't risk losing his hold over you by killing either of them just yet. As soon as you arrive, we lose that edge. He will most likely kill them on the spot. Miss Lovegood however, complicates the matter. Voldemort knows she holds little importance to you – or at least he thinks so. The one person who truly, deeply cared about her he already has. She can be killed at any given time."

Harry looked at him and then slumped down on the couch, shaking his head. "It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry."

"No, it is!" Harry snapped, glaring up at his old professor, hating him for trying to defend him. "If I had listened to Dumbledore-!" He broke off, "She would still be at Hogwarts. Safe."

A creak sounded on the stairs behind him, and he jumped, whirling around. Draco stood on the stairwell, looking pale. His glance landed on Harry, then flickered over to Lupin and Neville, finally coming to rest on Ginny.

Neville, the only one in the room who could not see Draco, stared up towards the sirs, looking frightened. Draco glanced at him, the briefest snarl passing over his face. Ginny caught the quickly veiled expression on Draco's face and glanced at Neville. Harry looked over towards Neville and Ginny as well, noticing how she still held his hand. Neville looked over at Harry,

"Who is it?"

"Draco." Harry said quietly. Neville started and looked as if he were about to make for his wand. Ginny stayed his hand.

"No, Neville. He's on our side."

Harry glanced at her quickly. Ginny met his gaze, her brown eyes wide…full of fear, and at the same time… He blinked. Not even sure what he'd seen for that brief moment. Only knowing that somehow, the old Ginny…the one he'd first met back in his second year had resurfaced for the briefest moment, before ducking back behind the glittering shell he'd thought he loved in sixth year.

"Neville, Mr. Malfoy is under the Fiedlis Charm," Lupin was saying, "You cannot see him, nor can I show him to you. Just trust in what we say. Draco has been helping us throughout this whole year, and now needs the same protection we are offering you and Miss Weasley."

Neville was still looking confused and frightened, but he nodded slowly, his round face shining in the firelight. Draco slowly stepped down from the stairs and looked at Harry.

"I heard that He had Ron and Hermione."

Harry stared, disbelievingly at Draco. He'd called them by their first names. Draco didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he looked uneasily towards Lupin.

"Have we received any more news?"

Lupin glanced at him, "You will be accompanying Harry when he goes to fight Voldemort."

Draco jumped a little at the use of his Dark Lord's name, but otherwise showed no reaction. He looked over to Ginny and Neville,

"And what of them?"

"They will stay here under the protection of the Order."

"The spy? Has he been found?"

Lupin shook his head. "No one has been caught yet. However, we can infer that the spy was present at the school during the abduction of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. They would have needed access to the sheet of paper detailing the prefects' rounds, which were recently altered."

Draco's expression hardened, and he made to return up the stairs.

"Malfoy!"

He froze and slowly turned to look down. Ginny was watching him,

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs." Draco replied icily.

She looked at him for the briefest moment, her expression hardening. Draco glanced at her and then turned, disappearing above them. Lupin looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eyes and then turned to Harry,

"Try to get some sleep. All of you."

He sat down in Dumbledore's rocker, gathering his cloak about him and closing his eyes, slowly rocking back and forth as the fire crackled noisily beside them.

.xxxxxxx.

It seemed like hours had passed before a knock sounded on the door and Lupin sprang up from his rocker, opening the doorway. George Weasley stood there, wrapped tightly in a black cloak, looking frighteningly grave and pale. He handed Lupin a phoenix tail feather. Lupin took it, his expression darkening, and stepped aside to allow George entry. George walked in slowly, and Lupin shut the door behind him.

"There's been a change in plans," George stated. "The entire Order is needed." His gaze flickered over to Ginny and Neville. "They'll have to stay here by themselves."

"I was told you would guard them." Lupin said quietly.

"They need all of us." George answered. "Now."

Despite the grave note in his voice, George still looked scared. His face was pale against the dark hue of his cloak and the red coloring of his hair. Harry could see him gripping his wand tightly in his hand, his knuckles white against the wood.

Lupin nodded slowly and looked towards Ginny and Neville.

"Take care of yourselves. No enemy will find you, unless the Secret Keeper breaks. Remain here until a member of the Order greets you with a phoenix feather. Without the feather, you cannot believe anything they say. Do you understand me?"

Neville nodded slowly and withdrew his wand. "Where are you going?"

Lupin shook his head. "Don't trouble yourself about that, Mr. Longbottom."

"Please," Neville said quietly. "They're my friends. If I can't go with them, at least let me know where they are."

Lupin looked over at George, who gave the smallest nod. Lupin sighed heavily and looked over at Neville,

"To the Dark Forest."

Neville paled a little, but nodded nonetheless. Lupin turned to Harry.

"Are you ready?"

Harry, not trusting his voice – fearful that the rage he felt would betray him, merely nodded. Lupin mounted the stairs, calling Draco. George turned to Ginny. He hurried around the couch towards her, taking her hand in his own,

"Listen to me, Gin." He looked frightened, and his voice trembled a little as he spoke. "I love you, you know that – right?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes clouded with tears. George continued to look at her urgently, "Just remember that. No matter what happens tonight, I – mum, dad … we all love you."

She gave a stifled sob and George's own mouth began to tremble. He reached forwards quickly and grabbed her in a crushing hug, burying his face in her hair. She sobbed into his shoulder. Harry felt his own throat tighten as he watched them, brother and sister – embrace for what could very well be the last time.

George roughly pulled away from her, hastily wiping away a tear. He looked over at Neville. "Take care of my sister, Longbottom."

Neville nodded silently and George stood up, hastily walking away from Ginny, towards the door. Lupin and Draco appeared at the base of the stairs. Everyone looked frightened, and Harry himself felt a small tremor pass through him. But then he remembered Hermione and Ron…what Voldemort might be doing to them at that very instant. All of his fear was replaced with a mind-numbing rage that he'd never known before. He reached for the hilt of Godric's sword, feeling the cool metal as it slowly warmed against the boiling rage that now flowed through the veins in his body.

It was time to face Voldemort for the last time.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about yet **_**another**_** cliff-hanger. I swear, I'm addicted to the things. However, I would like to say, at this point in time, It seems that there are only two chapters left!!!! I know, I can't believe it either But anyways, off to replies…**

**caramary** Unfortunately, just like in JKR's version **(SPOILER WARNING)** two good characters will die **(END SPOILER)**. I won't say who. Thanks for reviewing!

**Celtic-Dragon-89** Because, I as the author, am acting as Voldemort would evil cackle lol. The reason he goes for his ring, is because he needs to talk to Dumbledore and get info on Voldy's whereabouts. But this chapter sort of explained that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Robbie:** Thanks, and in response to cliffhanger comment: because I am evil grins. Besides, it adds excitement.

**grannyHPfan** Definitely next chapter. I know I keep saying that. But this time I really, really, am sure. Next chapter. All will be revealed. Thanks for reviewing!

**Reggae Groove** Well, I figured Dumbledore had to show himself sooner or later. Might as well be before the fight. It makes things easier for this poor author. Thanks for reviewing!

**CharmedNightSkye** Thanks, I was having a particularly hard time with exams in general, for instance, what to write about them!!!! so I was only able to focus on a few. Thanks for reviewing!

**Juie:** Thanks. I actually am thinking of writing another HP fic, though I'm still not sure where life is gonna take me. Definitely not one like this. This is my "canon" work, I'm not gonna do another one like this, it's incredibly hard believe it or not. It would probably be an "au" work (like "Fred and George Did It" but not a comedy). Just to warn you. Thanks for reviewing though!!

**To all: the story is coming to an end. I cannot believe it. Wish me luck on writing Voldemort. I've never really written an "evil" passage yet.**


	52. Ch 52: The Broken Sword

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**Chapter Fifty Two: The Broken Sword**

They apparated outside of Hogwarts, their cloaks billowing around them in the slight summer breeze, laden with the scent of freshly bloomed flowers and new grass. Above them the moon shimmered slightly, peeking out from behind a wispy gray cloud in the starless sky. An owl hooted in the distance, and Harry tightened the grip on his wand instinctively. Beside him, Draco tensed, and George looked around warily. Lupin was the first to move.

"Come on," he said, his voice low, motioning them towards the path leading into Hogsmeade.

"But, sir, aren't we going to the Forbidden Forest?" Harry demanded in a quick whisper.

Lupin glanced at him. "Eventually, yes, Harry. Now come."

George hung back, catching Lupin's eye. Lupin hesitated for a moment, and then nodded briefly. He paused, his expression hidden in the darkness of night, and then gripped George's shoulder.

"Be careful."

"I know." George's voice was slightly choked, and there was a tremor of fear there, but above all of this Harry could recognize the steel courage coursing through the older boy's veins. "We're gonna teach Him exactly what happens when he takes a Weasley tonight."

Lupin nodded slowly and then took up off the path. Draco fell into step behind him. Harry hesitated, turning back to look towards George.

"Where are you going?" He asked bluntly, already knowing the answer, unsure why he hung back. Perhaps he was frightened of having to say goodbye.

"To the fight." George replied. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Fred doesn't kill You-Know-Who before you get there." It was a stilted joke, but Harry couldn't help but smile. George grinned in return, and Harry felt the insane urge to laugh as his nerves bubbled up inside of him. George looked at him quickly and then touched him on the shoulder awkwardly,

"Hey…" His glance flickered back up to the road. "Go on. We haven't got the time." He dropped his arm and Harry looked back. Lupin and Malfoy were waiting for him, their faces pale in the moonlight. He looked back to face George, but the twin had already disappeared, slipping beyond the Hogwarts gates, swallowed up by the darkness. Harry turned back and hurried up the road to Lupin and Malfoy, who set off at a quick pace. The three of them remained silent for the entire run to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived in the Forbidden town, the only illumination that lit their path came from a flickering candle in the window of the Three Broomsticks, high above the road. Instead of turning into the welcoming inn, Lupin instead turned sharply to the left, followed by Harry and Draco. They quickly ran down a familiar alley, coming to a stop under the old wooden sign with the severed boar's head hewn into its face. Without pausing to knock, Lupin opened the rickety old door and ushered them inside, shutting it quickly behind him and kneeling down on the grimy earth, withdrawing a phoenix feather from his cloak and placing it on the ground.

"There's no need."

Harry started and whirled around. Aberforth was standing behind the counter, clutching his wand, still arrayed in the livery of the barman, looking strangely out of place without the dirty dishrag and empty mug in his hands.

"Albus made contact with me some twenty minutes passed. Hagrid and Madame Maxime have arrived. Hagrid has reported to the forest, Olympe is at the Shrieking Shack with Hestia."

"And Nymphodora?" Lupin asked quickly.

"She's at the Ministry with Elphias and Emmeline."

Lupin nodded and looked over at Harry, "Did Dumbledore say when we were to leave?"

Aberforth stepped around the bar so that he could speak to them properly, "Yes. Alastor is supposed to come and escort you to the woods-!"

"_Escort_!" Harry interrupted, unable to restrain himself any longer. Aberforth stopped talking and turned to look at him,

"Yes, Harry. It is necessary for your safety-!"

"I'm about to go fight _Voldemort_!" He exclaimed, his scar prickling. He ignored it and continued, "I think my safety has stopped to be a problem – it's my friends, Ron and Hermione that we're supposed to be worrying about! And instead you want me to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while Voldemort tortures them!"

"Harry," Lupin began, his voice stern. Harry ignored him,

"I'm leaving now. Come if you want to." He turned to go, but Lupin grabbed him, pushing him back roughly.

"Harry! Stop! What would Hermione have you do? Just _think_ for a moment before you act! You can't just _walk_ into the Forbidden Forest and rescue them. Voldemort is waiting for you. We have to proceed with caution."

"Well, seeing as I'm going to end up fighting him regardless, I really don't see what the issue is. I'VE GOT TO SAVE THEM! He finished in a roar.

For a moment the only sound in the abandoned inn was the last echoing of his angry declaration. But then Draco stirred, speaking for the first time,

"You're wrong, Potter. You can't save them if you're dead." Draco turned to look at him, his gray eyes lifeless. "You have to wait, and hope that nothing happens to them."

For an instant, Harry fought the urge to punch Draco soundly in the face. How dare he give advice to Harry about how he should save his friends, the two people Draco had loathed the most in the world – second only to Harry himself? But then it flickered, vanished. He sagged slightly, knowing they were right, they'd been trying to tell him from the start.

But the images kept playing again and again in his head. He couldn't look away from them. They were emblazoned in his mind, burned into his consciousness. _They're there because of you. All of them. Ron, Hermione…Luna_.

He grabbed at the nearest chair angrily, throwing himself onto it and staring moodily around him. Everyone looked relieved at this. Malfoy slowly pulled out a chair as well, sitting down at a table further down the room, his gaze drifting towards the grimy window, watching as the sky began to brighten slightly with the coming of dawn.

Lupin stepped towards Aberforth and began to speak in a low whisper with him, frequently glancing towards Harry, his expression inscrutable. After what seemed like hours, the door was flung open, and Alastor Moody stepped inside, his magical eye spinning wildly about. Harry jumped up from his chair in an instant, barely restraining himself from charging towards the door in his haste.

"We're going," Moody growled, yanking a phoenix feather from his robes and handing it to Aberforth. "It's started." He glared around at them all, his eyes (both of them) finally coming to rest on Harry.

Lupin nodded, motioning for Draco to come as well. "Did Ablus say what was to come of Draco?"

"Said it'll be useful to have someone the Death Eaters can't see fighting on our side, seeing as we're already outnumbered three to one." He yanked the door open, and a blast of fresh, summer air greeted them. Harry hadn't noticed how stuffy the Hog's Head was. Moody motioned for them all to walk out ahead of him. Harry was the first to oblige, gripping his wand so tightly his entire hand had gone white. Malfoy was second, followed by Lupin, and then Moody last of all. They made their way up the dark alley, Moody's monotone grunt the only sound,

"We've fanned out," he said in a low, gruff, tone – his attempt at a whisper – "The Order is manning the borders in a circular shape, on the watch for any more Death Eaters. Remus, you're posted on the southern front with Fred Weasley. I'll accompany Harry and Malfoy to the center before going back to my post. Now," he dropped his voice even lower, signifying the importance of his words, "so far it's just the Dark Lord and his closest Death Eaters, but about half of them are absent at the time. We're expecting them to arrive at any moment with giants, and the rest of the foul creatures he's dredged up from Hell, or else split and lay siege to the Ministry. They could already have done so. We've lost contact with Tonks, Doge, and Vance. They missed the half hour call in."

Harry glanced quickly at Lupin, hoping to gauge his reaction, but the darkness had masked his old professor's features. Moody continued gruffly, not realizing what a touchy subject he had brought up, or not caring, it was hard to tell.

"Now, we haven't seen any hostages as of yet, but Dumbledore thinks he's got them deeper inside the Forest, most likely with the Acromantulas, under the guard of Fenrir, who made a brief appearance with Lovegood, and then disappeared before Bill could stop him on the eastern border." Moody made a disgusted sound and spat onto the dirt, looking positively alarming, his magical spinning about so wildly in his head that Harry could actually hear the whirring.

They passed the gates leading into the Hogwarts grounds and then turned abruptly towards the southern end of the Forest, the landscape around them slowly darkening. The final hour of the night had come, the last shield for the Order before the revealing light of dawn. Moody stopped abruptly,

"Potter!"

Harry nearly slammed into him, but stopped himself in time. "Yes?"

"You have an Animagus form, I've been told."

"Er…yeah." Harry replied, guessing at what Moody wanted him to do. "But it won't do any good. I'm a griffin, not an owl like Hermione. They'd spot me too easily."

"Rubbish," Moody snapped, "in this light they won't be able to tell the difference between you and an ass. Morph."

Harry obeyed him, unwilling to waste any more time arguing – especially not with Moody in his current temper. In an instant he was hovering above them in the air, slowly flapping his wings, as silent as a whisper. Moody's magical eye surveyed him for a moment, and Harry could have sworn that for a moment Moody looked incredibly impressed, but then the old Auror had turned, and was heading back up the hill towards the Forest. Harry flew after them, having to slow down in order not to overtake them.

When they reached the high canopy of the Forest though, Harry was forced to land and follow them at a swift run, his wings pinned close to his body as the underbrush snagged his feathers and vines caught themselves on his paws. They hurried along silently at first, but as they continued to push further and further into the forest they were forced to slow down, and no amount of stealth could help them. There were too many weeds and plants to be hacked aside, too many roots sticking up in front of them. Harry was surprised they hadn't attracted every magical creature in the British Isles.

They finally came to a halt after what seemed like hours of battling the flora in the woods, and a sharp, piercing whistle reached their ears, cutting through the silence like a knife. Moody lifted his fingers to his lips and whistled back … three times. A silvery light flooded them and Harry winced, squinting in the sudden light. Fred Weasley was standing in front of him, a black cloak covering every inch of his body, helping him melt into the surrounding darkness of the forest, even his red hair had been covered.

"What news, Weasley?" Moody said gruffly, his magical eye surveying the forest around them, his other one pinned on Harry, as if he suspected him to tear off at any moment in search of Voldemort.

"Nothing. It's been as still as the grave here," Fred replied in a low voice. "George came by about an hour ago and went to the eastern border to help Bill."

"Good. I haven't missed the bastards," Moody growled, picking at his magical eye and plucking it from its socket with a squelching noise, giving it one last wipe before replacing it. He turned back to Fred, "Lupin's going to stay here with you. I'm taking Potter and Malfoy into the center."

Fred looked for a moment as if he wanted to protest being ordered to remain away from the fighting, then closed his mouth and nodded. Lupin went to stand next to him,

"Don't worry. Soon there will be enough fighting for all of us." He sounded grim, and pulled his cloak tighter about him, glancing about the woods. Moody gave a growl of affirmation, and then grabbed Malfoy roughly by the shoulder, pushing him in front of him.

"Now put out that light, Weasley, and keep an eye out for the buggers. You know what to do when you find them."

Fred obeyed him, and immediately the sounds of Moody battling the undergrowth reached Harry ears. Harry made to follow him, but felt a hand on his back and looked up suddenly. Lupin was kneeling beside him,

"Listen to me, Harry." He said quietly, "Voldemort will try everything he can to get under your skin. Just, keep your head, and remember everything we've taught you. I doubt he'd bring Hermione, Ron, and Luna out into the open. He'd risk losing them, and his hold over you. More likely, there will be imposters."

Harry opened his mouth to question Lupin, but realized hopelessly that he was still a griffin. Lupin smiled grimly, as if he had understood Harry's unspoken query. "You'll know them because of how you feel in here," he touched his heart. "Even Voldemort cannot reproduce to a perfection the ones closest to your heart. You'll know them when you see them."

Moody had stopped battling the plants around them, and was looking back at them irritably. "Remus, would you mind letting the boy go? You had plenty of time to give him pep talks back at the Boar's Head."

Lupin gave Harry a last, comforting pat, before standing up, "There you are, Alastor. Just take care of him for me."

Moody grunted, "Come on Potter. We're burning moonlight." He strode forwards and Harry looked for one last time at Lupin and Fred before bounding after him, grateful for the beaten path afforded him by Moody and Malfoy.

They continued on for several minutes, the noise of their arrival far preceding them. All about them the Forest seemed to slowly come alive. Red and yellow eyes peered out at them from every side, even above them; horrible bulbous eyes or mere slits of pale sight blinked around them, and even Moody slowed his pace, warning them in a low whisper,

"All manner of filth in here, keep your wand at the ready."

Malfoy gave a shiver in front of him, and then continued forwards, hacking uselessly at the plant growth around him with his arms. After several more minutes of their slow pace, they finally came to a halt. Moody held up his hand for silence and looked around, his magical eye whirring uncontrollably in its socket. Harry glanced around the black forest, grateful for the eagle-cat eyes he had been lent.

Trees grew up around them, gargantuan in both diameter and height, their massive boughs drooping slightly under the weight of all the ivy and creepers that grew along them. About the gnarled roots of these austere monarchs rose up thick hedges and prickly thorns. For a moment Harry thought he saw a bowtruckle duck from his ring of vision, the tiny little stick-man loping off towards a deeper area of the forest. An owl hooted mournfully above them, its yellow eyes like two glowing orbs in the canopy above them. A fox darted to their right.

Harry's eyes were drawn back to what lay directly in front of him however, as opposed to the surrounding scenery. Figures, dark and tall, had seemed to suddenly detach themselves from the forest. For a moment he thought he was imagining it, they had seemed so much like part of the trees, but then he realized with a start that they must be the remainder of the Order – the ones who hadn't been posted on guard duty. A piercing whistle – much like Fred's – greeted them. Moody called back with the same, three notes he had used previously, and Harry realized with a start that aside from being a code that any Death Eater could mimic, the Order had chosen to mirror the notes of Fawkes' phoenix song.

Faint silvery light greeted them, nowhere near as bright as Fred's, most likely because of the near vicinity to Voldemort and his followers. Harry blinked. Several men stood in front of him, clothed similarly to Fred, their expressions grave. A tall man with straw colored hair held the wand above their heads, and Harry recognized him with a shock as Sturgis Podmore…released from Azkaban after his six month imprisonment, thanks to his actions while under the Imperius Curse. The wizard who had once smiled so often was now grim, his eyes haunted and dull – devoid of the merriment that had once shone in them. Behind him stood Viktor Krum, looking fearsome and gargoyle-like with his cloak. Around him three strange looking, outlandish wizards Harry didn't recognize stood. They looked similar to Krum, with the same rounded shoulders and awkward posture. Harry realized that Krum had not returned to Bulgaria without a mission two years ago. To the left of Krum and his fellow Bulgarians stood Charlie Weasley, surrounded by similarly outlandish men, who Harry decided must be dragon trainers from Romania, some of the few who had believed Dumbledore's message. Snape, hidden well in the shadows, blended in with the trees behind them, his face paler than usual, his eyes hard and grim. Harry counted swiftly, taking in their numbers with a nervous tightening in his stomach. The Order consisted of only thirty, the majority of whom had been placed on guard duty around the Forbidden Forest, in Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade. They would be far outnumbered.

"Finally arrived, have you Severus?" Moody growled, glancing towards the old potionsmaster. "I thought you were supposed to be with the Dark Lord."

"Yes," Snape replied curtly, "But first, I was instructed to wait for Draco."

Moody's expression hardened. "I was never told that."

"Albus doesn't run everything past _you_, Alastor." Snape shot back, reaching into his robes and retrieving a phoenix feather. "He stopped by fifteen minutes ago, and instructed me to remove the _Fidelis Charm_ from young master Malfoy."

If possible, Moody's face contorted even more. He looked positively ready to hex Snape. "Dumbledore would have informed me."

Charlie stepped forwards, "It's true, Alastor. I saw him. Snape can be trusted."

Moody glowered angrily and then stumped away from Malfoy, allowing Snape to come forwards. Snape withdrew his wand and looked at Draco for a moment before giving a complicated wave and hissing in a low tone that Harry could just barely hear,

"_Vedere quel chi é _Fidelis_; deletrius!_"

Sparks flew and Draco let out a sharp intake of breath as the sparks converged on him, hissing and spitting slightly, then they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Draco looked around, and several of the Bulgarian wizards let out exclamations of shock, groping for their wands. Krum stayed their hands. Snape pocketed his wand,

"Now. Mr. Malfoy and I may leave."

"Hang on!" Moody growled, "That definitely _wasn't_ part of the plan."

Snape's jaw quivered slightly, and his lip curled up ever so much in a contemptuous sneer. "Albus has revised the plan, Alastor. Draco and I have been instructed to meet with the Dark Lord, and show ourselves to him."

"They'll kill Malfoy on the spot. He's not one of _them_ anymore, unlike _some_ I can mention," Moody added this latter part under his breath. Whether Snape had heard him or not, he gave no hint. Instead, he motioned for Draco to follow him.

"We will not be able to make contact with you, clearly, until the battle begins. Come, Draco." Malfoy looked around hesitantly at first, and then followed him quickly, disappearing into the trees. Moody rounded on the others,

"Someone here better tell me what's going on!" He growled fiercely. Charlie stepped forwards,

"Albus came by – you just missed him – and told us he needed Snape and Malfoy with the Death Eaters. He looked worried."

"Why?" Moody demanded, "He would have given us a reason."

"He didn't say why," Charlie replied, "but he gave us that." He motioned towards the phoenix feather Snape had thrown towards Moody. "We'll find out soon enough."

Moody's magical eye swiveled around in his head, the white of it showing, as he no doubt watched Snape and Draco's progress through the woods.

"That doesn't sound a bit like Dumbledore," He growled, "More likely it was a Death Eater equipped with some Polyjuice Potion."

"Oh come on, Moody, just because Barty Crouch-!" Charlie started, but Moody cut over him.

"I'm keeping an eye on 'em regardless. There never was a person more slippery than Snape." He gave them all one final glare, and then turned to Harry.

"You can change back now, Potter. And wait for Dumbledore's order." He glanced back at Charlie, "And make sure it's _the real_ Dumbledore."

Charlie glared at him, but Moody ignored him and instead pushed forwards to the northern end of the forest, disappearing into the treeline.

Harry changed back, eager to become human again. At his transformation, the Bulgarians gasped again, and Harry realized that they must not know any English, for they had been following the interlude with the confused look of a puppy watching its owners talk to it.

Charlie walked over to him. "How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, looking towards the direction Snape and Draco had taken. "What about Ron and Hermione?"

Charlie's face darkened. "We don't know. It's been just as quiet here. Of course, about two hours ago we ran across Fenrir with a girl. We tried to stop him, but he was too quick for us, and he nearly bit Sturgis. We had to relocate after that, otherwise You-Know-Who would know our position."

"But haven't you tried to find him?" Harry demanded, "Why are we just waiting here?"

"Not all of the Order's arrived," Sturgis cut in. Harry glanced questioningly at him, and Charlie elaborated.

"Hagrid wandered off a good three hours ago looking for Grawp. He hasn't contacted us since then, no doubt he forgot." He gave Harry a dry smile, but Harry could see beyond it. He knew that Charlie was worried. Unwilling to let himself consider what might have happened to Hagrid, Harry shook his head, pressing Charlie further.

"What about the centaurs? Whose side are they on? Last time-!"

"Ve had a run in vith them az vell," Krum cut in with his heavy accent. "But Dumbledore vas here and he explained the situation to them. They levt avter that, and ve have not heard of them since."

"I think the most we can hope for is that they'll remain neutral," Charlie continued. "Their relationship has been rocky with Dumbledore, ever since he asked Firenze to teach at Hogwarts; and they aren't happy with Hagrid either."

"But surely they wouldn't join with Voldemort-" Harry ignored the winces, "- just because they don't approve of us."

"You're forgetting the Ministry," Charlie said heavily, "As far as they're concerned, we are representatives of the government that has taken away their rights. And Dumbledore rescuing that Umbridge woman from them two years ago only strengthened their belief. If You-Know-Who says he'll give them something we can't, then they'll choose him."

Harry shook his head, "If that were true they would have killed us all the moment we stepped foot in the forest. They wouldn't have bothered to listen to Dumbledore. They must realize, deep down, that Voldemort won't keep any promises he makes. They certainly seem smart enough."

"Firenze doesn't represent all centaurs, Harry," Charlie replied, "the others aren't as open minded."

Harry sighed and looked around. "So what's next? We just sit here, for who knows how long?" He had tried to keep the impatience from his voice, but from the glance Charlie gave him, he knew he'd failed. Charlie looked around at the other wizards,

"I think we should put out the light, Sturgis, and return to our posts."

Sturgis nodded, muttered the counter charm, and lowered his wand. Darkness engulfed them, and through it Harry heard Krum whispering something in Bulgarian to his comrades. Grunts followed, and footsteps sounded. Harry could see their silhouettes moving away, returning to the trees and slowly glancing warily about. Charlie turned back to Harry and motioned towards one of the trees. Together, they stepped towards it and leaned against the trunk.

"We wait for Dumbledore," Charlie replied in a low voice. "He'll tell us what to do."

"Well when _exactly_ is he going to get here?" Harry demanded in a hoarse whisper. "Didn't he say?"

"No. He was in a hurry when he came by."

Harry frowned. Moody was right, that _didn't_ sound like Dumbledore. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much. He handed Snape the feather and told him to remove the Charm on Malfoy. He said he needed them with the Death Eaters. Then he left."

"What direction did he come from?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"North East."

Harry glanced swiftly at Charlie, and Charlie shook his head quickly.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry, but he'd told us he was going to scout out the Death Eater camp. He wanted to know how many there were. He left in his Animagus form."

Harry frowned slightly. Perhaps he had been overreacting. Besides, how would Voldemort have known about the feathers?

They sat in silence for a bit, and then Harry opened his mouth, asking in a low whisper, "Do you know if Voldemort (here Charlie winced) is really bringing giants?"

Charlie paused for a minute and then finally said, "All the evidence points to it."

"And werewolves?" Harry pressed, eyeing the moon above him.

"Fenrir was more successful than Lupin."

"And what about the Ministry of Magic?"

"We've stationed three members of the Order there, and there are plenty of Aurors to watch over Scrimegour. I doubt the Death Eaters would attempt to siege it."

"Moody said that they'd lost contact with Tonks though," Harry replied, "Could there have been a surprise attack there? It would explain why so many Death Eaters were missing."

Charlie didn't answer, and Harry realized that this was news to him. Finally, he whispered,

"It's quite possible."

The minutes dragged by like hours, and around them the darkness began to lift. A gentle mist seeped past the underbrush, the owl in the tree above them closed its eyes in sleep. A twig snapped and Harry jumped, gripping his wand. Charlie pushed away from the tree, scanning the gray landscape around them. A high pitched whistle sounded a few trees ahead of them. Sturgis had been alerted.

Seconds passed and then three notes sounded in return, matching the tune of the phoenix song. Sturgis lit up his wand and Harry peered around the tree. Dumbledore was standing twenty feet in front of them, barely reaching the radius of Sturgis' spell. Krum hurried over from behind Harry,

"Albus! Vat iz going on?"

Dumbledore hurried past Sturgis, his expression grave.

"They are moving. Voldemort was not at his camp when I arrived. It was completely abandoned." He stopped, looking around sharply, "Where is Severus?"

Charlie froze behind Harry.

"We sent them on to You-Know-Who, as you ordered." Sturgid replied. Dumbledore whirled about,

"What?!"

Sturgis' expression darkened. Krum stepped forwards,

"You stopped by nearly an hour and a haff ago – you said for Snape and the boy to be brought to the Dark Lord's camp. You left us a feather." He lifted up the fallen phoenix feather. Dumbledore looked from Krum to the feather, and his eyes – so grave before, hardened into two shards of blue ice.

"What exactly did I say?"

"You told Snape to remove the _Fidelis_ charm from Draco, and take him to the Death Eaters. You instructed them to fight alongside You-Know-Who until your signal." Sturgis replied.

Harry looked sharply at Dumbledore, "You mean that wasn't you. Voldemort's already found our camp! But how – how did he know?"

Dumbledore ignored him and turned sharply to Sturgis, "Move eastward, now. And unless I am able to tell you the shape of your corporeal patronus, take no orders from me. Harry," he turned sharply and Harry met his gaze, willing the old man to say the words he so needed to hear.

"You will be coming with me."

Harry was barely able to hide his gratefulness, and instead rushed forwards to Dumbledore's side. Dumbledore wasted no time and instead took off at a swift run through the woods. Harry charged after him, they ran for a few moments and then there was a burst of golden light, a high pitched scream, and Dumbledore had morphed into the phoenix, flying expertly between the tree canopy. Following his example, Harry became the griffin, pushing himself to go faster and faster; Dumbledore was far more aerodynamic than he.

They sped along, and the blurred images of trees, squirrels, and all things of nature sped past them. To their right, the sky was beginning to brighten. Dawn's fingers were reaching upwards, pushing aside the black curtain of night, her warm skin glowing comfortingly. But Harry knew that with the sun's arrival what cover the Order had would vanish. They would become open prey to the monsters of the forest.

Below him, much of the light was lost in the thick branches of the trees, but some golden shafts managed to find their way to the mist strewn floor, revealing the nooks and crannies of the woods. They flew for some time. And then, just when Harry thought he would not be able to keep himself up for a moment longer, Dumbledore turned sharply into a nosedive towards the floor of the forest. Harry followed his example, and landed heavily on the ground beside his old headmaster, morphing back into his human form at the same time as Dumbledore.

"Sir, where are we going?"

Dumbledore did not answer him, instead, he pushed further east, forcing a pathway through the undergrowth. Harry ran after him,

"Sir!"

A flash of red light illuminated the forest, and Harry hastily jumped to the side, just as Dumbledore threw up his arm and roared – "_Protego!_"

The spell rebounded, there was a muffled curse, a shout and another flash – this time blue – lit up the surrounding area. Dumbledore bounded forwards, and kneeling down, stared into the wide eyes of Macnair. Twigs cracked loudly and Bill Weasley came running forwards, followed by George, their wands drawn. Dumbledore looked up at them,

"He is only a lookout. They're nearby," he held up a finger to his lips for silence, and pushed some branches aside, peering beyond them. Harry stepped closer, looking as well.

Two or three Death Eaters stood, their wands drawn, masks covering their faces, in a small clearing between two huge trees. Luna lay on the ground between them, tied securely with a thick rope, a gag pushed roughly into her mouth. Dried blood ran along her temple. The Death Eaters were looking about worriedly, and Harry knew that their presence had not gone unnoticed. Dumbledore carefully let go of the branches, allowing them to slide back into place and disguise their whereabouts.

He turned around to look at Bill and George, his voice as faint as the morning breeze. "We're going in quietly, for Miss Lovegood only. I do not want Voldemort to know our whereabouts as of yet. Do you understand? We are stunning only, not dueling."

They all nodded, and Harry pulled out his wand. Dumbledore withdrew his as well and then slipped around the clearing, to the back of the Death Eaters, his footfalls silent on the mossy ground. Bill followed, then George. Harry brought up the rear, stepping carefully, watching the ground before him as much as the Death Eaters. Slowly, Dumbledore pointed his wand out of the foliage, taking careful aim. Blue light flashed, and the nearest Death Eater fell with a heavy thud.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Harry murmured. Blue light illuminated the clearing as they all took aim. The Death Eaters collapsed like wood, their eyes still wide with shock. Harry bounded forwards and removed the dirty cloth from Luna's mouth. George untied her quickly. Bill kept watch while Dumbledore surveyed the Death Eaters lying on the ground, removing their masks one by one.

Luna stood up, shaking and trembling.

"H-Harry! I thought n-no one would come!" Her eyes were filled with tears, "They told me Ron was dead!"

"He's not," Bill said firmly, "He's still alive and well."

She turned to look towards him, and George gave an encouraging nod. "We'll get him back soon."

Dumbledore stood up. "George, please escort Miss Lovegood to the castle. Harry, come with me."

"No!"

Dumbledore turned. Luna was glaring at him fiercely, "I'm not leaving without Ron." Harry looked from Luna to Dumbledore,

"Sir, please…let her stay." Harry intervened quickly, "I think she's earned the right."

Dumbledore looked hesitant, and then he looked swiftly at Luna. "As long as you understand the consequences. I will not prevent you from doing what you think best."

She smiled gratefully, but continued to tremble slightly all the same. Dumbledore nodded, "You will stay with Bill and George. Harry, come."

They set off once more, but had gone no further than ten feet when the clearing rang with shouts and bursts of light once more. Harry's wand flew helplessly from his hand, just as Bill and George's did as well. Dumbledore alone, having been some feet ahead of Harry, retained his weapon.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"_Protego!_"

Dumbledore dodged nimbly aside as his curse was thrown back at him and waved his wand expertly, "_Anni Sero!_"

Harry stared. Everything had suddenly stopped…

He blinked and then jumped. His wand was back in his hand and Dumbledore was standing beside him.

"Sir!" He exclaimed. Dumbledore ignored him and waved his wand once more,

"_Fumare_!"

A blanket of gray smoke exploded in front of them and Dumbledore pushed him backwards, motioning for Bill and George to run. They were tearing through the underbrush, the shouts and roars of the Death Eaters behind them urging them to greater speeds. Harry's feet lurched out from underneath him and he flew forwards, landing painfully on his stomach. In front of him, Dumbledore stopped running, started to turn back to help him up. Bill and George hadn't noticed. Hands grabbed at him, trying to pull him up. Harry fought, but it was only Luna.

She pulled him upwards and they started running again, Dumbledore aiming hexes over their heads. A strangled shout sounded from behind them, and Harry felt it was safe to think that at least one Death Eater wouldn't be fighting for some time.

He turned his head to look back just as Luna screamed from behind him, pointing fearfully ahead. George let out an oath and Bill started to shout a hex. He was cut off mid incantation and a heavy thud sounded. Harry whirled about and then froze. Dumbledore pushed him back, shielding him and Luna.

Vericia stepped forwards, her wand held out in front of her. She smiled cruelly, revealing two pointed fangs, and prodded Bill's stiff body with her boot. He rolled over. She laughed. George quivered with rage beside Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at her fiercely. "Vericia."

She raised an elegant eyebrow a fraction of a centimeter. "I imagine you've come for the children," she said coldly, not bothering to exchange the usual pleasantries Harry had grown used to hearing from the Death Eaters. "You're too late. The Dark Lord ordered their execution at sunrise." She motioned, ever so subtly, towards the sun, now gleaming palely above them. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach tighten. Luna gasped beside him. Vericia looked at her.

"Miss Lovegood. Don't worry. You'll be next." She turned back to Dumbledore, her wand still held threateningly above his heart. "Order them to disarm."

Dumbledore smiled politely, "I'm sorry, but that is quite impossible."

Vericia didn't blink. Instead, she pressed her wand tip closer into his flesh. "_Now_, Albus. You cannot imagine the spells I have at my disposal."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Dumbledore said lightly, "though I wager I can certainly guess at a few."

Her jaw twitched, but otherwise she remained unfazed. Dumbledore continued to speak, his voice unwavering,

"I'm quite curious though, Vericia, why you chose to serve Voldemort, when you so clearly desired to follow your own path."

She ignored him. "Disarm them. _Now_."

"There was a time when you loathed Voldemort. Why did that change?"

Twigs snapped loudly behind Vericia, and Fenrir Greyback emerged from the surrounding trees, his teeth stained in blood. Two more Death Eaters, still masked, followed him, panting slightly.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dumbledore, back from the dead." Fenrir growled, coming to a halt in front of Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Fenrir," Dumbledore replied politely. Fenrir smiled maliciously,

"Still the same, stupid old man. We killed you once, it won't be too difficult to do it again."

Dumbledore dipped his head, "Perhaps, though I do believe I've picked up a few tips since then."

"I've had enough of this," Vericia spat, "Disarm them, or I will kill them. Believe me, it is no bother, Dumbledore!"

But Harry had noticed something the Death Eaters hadn't. During the exchange, Dumbledore had withdrawn his wand, and now held it firmly in his grip, pointed at Vericia,

"_Catina!_"

The incantation was soft, and the rose colored sparks that flew from Dumbledore's wand even softer, but it was all they needed. Dumbledore pushed Harry, Luna, and George back, aiming his wand at Bill and exclaiming, "_Deletrius_!"

Harry spared a glance backward before tearing away from the Death Eaters, taking in for a split instant the effects of Dumbledore's spells. Vericia, Fenrir, and the masked Death Eaters were struggling against an invisible wall, unable to hex or pursue them. Dumbledore helped Bill to his feet, and then Harry was charging forwards, jumping over a fallen trunk and ducking a low hanging tree bough swiftly, grabbing Luna and pulling her alongside him. George had his wand out and was scanning the treeline for anything that moved, letting out an exclamation as he caught sight of a pointed Death Eater hat and taking careful aim,

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The Death Eater fell and then they were speeding past him, everything a blur once again. Behind them, Harry could still hear Dumbledore and Bill running. He quickened his pace, following George as he turned sharply to the left.

"Fred! Lupin!" George exclaimed in a warning shout. Harry turned, catching sight of the other twin and Lupin, who were staring around in surprise. George gave three piercing whistles as proof that it was him and stopped, panting in front of them. Harry stopped as well, Luna panted heavily beside him.

"What's going on?" Lupin asked, looking from one to the other.

"We … we … ran into that vampire … and F-Fenrir," George gasped, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Where's Dumbledore?"

George paled slightly and looked back. Harry stared as well. No one was in sight.

"They – they were right behind us!" George exclaimed.

"No matter," Lupin said swiftly, pulling out his wand. "Dumbledore knows how to take care of himself." He waved his wand expertly, and a flash of red-gold light exploded in front of them, disappearing a split second later.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"A message to the Order." Lupin said gravely, "The southern post has been abandoned, as well as the eastern. Come!"

He started to run, and Harry fell in behind him, followed by the twins and Luna. "Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked.

"To the western border," Lupin answered. "Fleur and Dedalus Diggle are posted there."

They charged forwards, ducking low-hanging branches and throwing themselves past the tangled, gnarled roots that so often blocked their path like gruesome claws. Twice, Harry tripped, to be helped up by George who ran alongside him. Behind them, they could vaguely hear the shouts of alarm from the Death Eaters pursuing them.

Harry clutched the stitch in his ribs, trying to keep his breath steady as they continued to flee. It seemed they had been running for hours, never getting closer to their target… He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of how long it had been since he'd last seen Ron and Hermione. What if Vericia was right, what if they _were_ already dead?

_Don't be silly_, he chided himself. _Voldemort wouldn't kill them this soon._ _He'd want to hang them over you as bait…_

This gruesome thought was almost as bad as knowing them dead, but behind the cruel intentions, Harry could grasp at one small glimmer of hope: they were still living – for now.

In front of them, Lupin stopped running suddenly, glancing around warily. He held up a hand for silence, and they all stopped short behind him, panting heavily. Lupin pursed his lips together and gave three high-pitched whistles. For the longest time, no sound greeted them … and then a wavering note sliced through the unnatural silence, trembling slightly.

George made to step forwards towards the sound, but Harry flung his arm across his chest, holding him back. George glanced at him quickly, and Harry shook his head. Something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew it, but it was there … an uncomfortable tightening in his stomach. And then his scar exploded and he let out a roar of anguish, thrashing about wildly as the fire spread from his scar to his mind, searing through all conscious thought … driving him towards the eternal flames that leapt throughout his body, devouring him slowly…

Vaguely, shouts were tugging at his mind around him, but he couldn't think … couldn't comprehend it. Something – someone, grabbed at him and he pulled away, letting out another scream as the scar exploded. It was pain, pain greater than any he'd ever known in his life. Something cold stabbed him, ice spread over his chest, meeting with the fires in his temple, battling each other for supremacy. Slowly, his nerves returned to him. Something tight had crossed his chest…water was trickling thickly down his robes…his arms were numb. Blurry images were floating about in front of him, he blinked, and his vision cleared.

He had been tied securely with magical ropes about one of the surrounding trees; the thick bonds slicing into his flesh, cutting off his blood circulation. He groped vaguely with his hands for his wand, but it was gone, as were the swords and Godric's wand. He looked about wildly.

A lumpy, squat looking man was holding his weapons proudly, leering about at them all, tossing Harry's wand dexterously between his pudgy hands. Amycus. Harry wasn't surprised to see his sister, Alecto, standing beside him, giggling with self-assurance. Fred and George had been knocked out, Luna was petrified, and Lupin had been tied similarly to Harry. Harry strained against his bonds uselessly, and gave up, panting slightly as renewed pain seared across his chest. He looked down. Blood was trickling freely from an incision in his upper stomach, spreading across his robes. A rusty stain on Godric's sword, gleaming slightly as Amycus moved into a sliver of sunlight told Harry all he needed to know.

He strained his neck slightly, looking to his right. He stifled an inhalation of surprise. Fleur Delaceur was tied beside him, her eyes closed in unconsciousness. Dedalus Diggle lay jinxed at her feet. Harry turned back to the Death Eaters,

"What do you want from us?" He demanded, unable to restrain his frayed temper any longer. Amycus looked around at him in surprise, "Where's Voldemort!"

Amycus and his sister gave slightly pig-like squeals, and Amycus dropped Harry's wand onto the ground in his fit of nerves. Something moved to Harry's far left and he strained against the tree to look. Lucius Malfoy stepped into the glade, his hair gleaming coldly in the sunlight, his expression icy.

"The Dark Lord is coming, never fear, Potter. He's been momentarily delayed."

Harry shot a furious glance at him, and Lucius continued smoothly, "Children these days can be so disappointing." He raised his wand and walked slowly over to the twins, prodding them gently with his polished boot, his voice nothing more than a whisper,

"I daresay the Weasleys can afford to lose some children." He raised his wand, "_Avada Kedav_-!"

"NO!" Harry roared.

But the green light had flashed, burning his vision with emerald visages, the images frozen into his mind. His scar exploded in his temple again, and once again voices whirled around him. It took some time for his senses to calm down, allowing him to take in his surroundings.

Dark figures surrounded them, their wands pointed threateningly. Amycus and Alecto were cowering slightly, and Lucius Malfoy was glaring furiously about the clearing – staring at something just beyond his line of vision, his chin trembling slightly. Harry strained, looking about, and let out a gasp of pain as his scar throbbed again, finding himself staring into the snakelike…blood-red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

The Dark Lord did not appear to have noticed him, his attention was instead pointed at Lucius, his voice cold and low. "I would have thought, Lucius, that after my gracious offer you would serve me blindly, knowing that failure would lead to extermination." He took a step closer to Lucius, "After I spared the life of your son…despite his failure to perform his duty…ah yes, I have known for some months that Draco continued to live, hidden beneath the cloak of Severus." His flat face and lipless mouth curled into a cruel smile, "I immediately saw through the wiles of that slippery man, I have known for some time that his allegiances no longer belonged to me. I had long anticipated a betrayal from him, last year's events made that clear. But no matter. He has served his purpose, to reveal that which was hidden. As have you, Lucius." He raised his gruesome wand from his robes, taking a step closer to Lucius.

"The gift to take life belongs only to me, you seem to have forgotten this. Regrettable, but unfortunately for you, unforgettable."

Lucius dropped swiftly to his knees, kneeling to the formidable thing towering above him. "My Lord, if you would spare me, allow me to reveal that my intentions were ever to serve and better you-!"

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Ah, Lucius. Unfortunately, your time has been served. You have no home, no family to return to … The Malfoy residence was razed this morning. Narcissa died, screaming, in the flames; pounding against a locked door before she reached her end." He laughed cruelly, and Lucius' face tightened, contorted, trying to fathom this new cruelty that had been directed at him from the master he had served so long.

"Your son will have a similar fate, Lucius. I have a … _special_ end for him," Voldemort briefly met one of the Death Eaters' gazes. Fenrir Greyback smiled maliciously, having finally gotten past Dumbledore's hex. Harry tried not to dwell on this fact, not wanting to imagine what had happened to his old headmaster and Bill…

Lucius Malfoy was trembling with suppressed rage and fear. He pushed himself up from the ground, his silver hair flying wildly. He ripped off his Death Eater's cloak, tearing his wand out from his sleeve,

"_Avada-!_" He rasped. Voldemort's face twisted cruelly, and in less than an instant his own wand had flashed, and the clearing was illuminated with a green light. Harry gasped, and Lucius Malfoy slumped down to the ground, landing heavily beside the twins' stiff bodies. Voldemort kicked him aside, his gaze drifting lazily across the twins. Then he turned, looking from the members of the Order lying in the clearing, to Luna, and then to Harry. He stepped slowly across the feet that separated them, coming to a halt in front of Harry, his snakelike face inches from Harry's.

"We meet again, Harry."

Harry bit his tongue, unwilling to let the rage he felt betray him. He tried not to look at the twins' stiff bodies. Tried not to imagine Mrs. Weasley's face…tried not to think of the guilt that swept through him. Voldemort eyed his wound briefly and then returned his gaze to Harry's scar.

"The Boy Who Lived." He took a step back from Harry, turning to look at the crescent of Death Eaters around them. "The Chosen One." At his urging they laughed mirthlessly; some with nervous glances towards Lucius' crumpled form. Voldemort turned back to Harry, his expression cold,

"That is what they have called you your entire life, but now…" he paused, glancing at the sword Amycus now held. The squat man dropped it to the mossy ground instantly. Voldemort ignored him, looking back towards Harry, "now they are calling you Godric's Heir."

Again the Death Eaters chuckled. Harry felt his expression twist angrily, and glared rebelliously at Voldemort, barely restraining himself from lashing out angrily. Voldemort smiled,

"Well. If Godric's Heir you be…tell me, Harry, where is your famous bravery? where is your courage? All I see are bodies…bodies of the foolish ones who shielded you…took your place in death. Your parents, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, even Dumbledore…though momentarily. I knew that Severus would fail me, I've always known." He turned to look at the Death Eaters, his smoky robes billowing about his corpse-like frame, "In fact, he is even now, breathing his last. I left him to die, using his own spell, under the watchful eye of Vericia, in a little glade not far from here where your dear friends, Harry, are held prisoner. They are awaiting a rather sticky end themselves. But never fear, dear Harry, I'll let you hear their dying screams before I kill you."

"I doubt that will be necessary."

Harry's head snapped towards the direction of the voice, feeling his chest and heart swell incredibly. Dumbledore was standing there, his eyes burning with an electric blue fire, backed by Moody, Charlie, Krum, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Sturgis, the Romanian and Bulgarian wizards, and – Harry felt his stomach tighten – Hagrid, leading Grawp forwards, who towered spectacularly above him. Voldemort whirled about. The Death Eaters let out cries of surprise.

"Dumbledore."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, his voice like ice. "Hello, Tom."

Harry, who could no longer see Voldemort's face, saw his body stiffen, and could only imagine the expression of rage that would sweep across the Dark Lord's face.

"You're out of your league, old man." Voldemort snarled.

"Perhaps I should be the judge of that," Dumbledore replied swiftly, sounding oddly calm. Beside Harry, Fleur's eyes fluttered slightly…Lupin began to stir.

"I've already killed you once, it will be no trouble to do it again."

"You're forgetting who I am, Tom." Dumbledore answered.

For a moment, the glade was silent. A strained calm reined. And then Voldemort's wand was out and a burst of red light had exploded around them. A huge serpent was uncurling, smoky and black, twisting towards Dumbledore.

As if on cue, everyone moved at once. The Death Eaters surged forwards at once, their wands flashing with silent and verbal jinxes. The Order flung themselves into the fray, surround Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley was shouting, battling Amycus; Krum had met Fenrir head on and was grappling him – their wands forgotten; Moody had thrown himself onto Crabbe and Goyle both. Hagrid and Grawp were both shouting unintelligibly, hexes reflecting off them, picking Death Eaters up or swiping them aside. Grawp was slamming them into the trees, his stone-like countenance strangely euphoric. Charlie had found his way to the twins and had thrown himself onto the ground beside them, ignoring the shouts and screams of the battle around him. Bill was charging towards Fleur, pushing Death Eaters aside without a thought, and Sturgis was fighting his way towards Harry.

"Watch out!" Harry exclaimed in warning. Sturgis whirled about in time to repel Nott with an impediment jinx. He ran towards Harry, his straw colored hair shining, and waved his wand expertly. The ropes fell from Harry, and Harry collapsed onto the floor of the forest, trying to rub feeling back into his arms. He turned to thank Sturgis, but he had already run off towards Lupin and was releasing him. Harry pushed himself off the ground, yanking Godric's sword up from the dirt by its hilt and swinging it about wildly as Alecto made for him. He caught her on the ankle and looked away as scarlet flashed before him. He started running forwards, trying to find Amycus and retrieve his weapons.

"Harry!"

He turned just in time to slam the hilt of his sword down heavily on the small of a Death Eater's neck. Luna staggered away from the falling body, her eyes wide.

"Come on!" He roared, motioning her forwards. She screamed as Fenrir bore down upon them, his mouth opened wide. Harry flung the sword upwards, wincing in anticipation for the blow, but it never came. A Bulgarian wizard had flung himself in front of Harry, meeting the merciless fangs instead. He slumped to the mossy ground and Luna screamed hysterically. Fenrir snarled, leaping over the limp corpse. Harry grabbed Luna, flinging her bodily away from the werewolf, lifting his sword. Fenrir dodged expertly and Harry took the momentary pause in the fight to charge after Luna. He slammed bodily into a Death Eater and passed Krum, who roared something incoherent after him, not realizing he had slipped back into Bulgarian. Harry dodged a killing curse, only to trip over a root and fall headlong into a gully. He landed heavily on his stomach, the wind completely knocked out of him. He pushed himself upwards, coughing and spitting out dirt, just as a dark silhouette leaned over him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry dodged the hex and swung upwards with Godric's blade, missing completely. Amycus jumped aside, squealing delightedly. Furious, Harry dropped the sword and flung himself bodily on the Death Eater, pummeling him soundly. It didn't take too long to retrieve his weapons. He pocketed the wands and Rowena's sword, picking up Godric's just in time to duck underneath a rather well aimed hex. He stood up, panting, scanning the havoc for a blond head. He soon spotted Luna, trying to fight off Alecto with her fists as the Death Eater toyed with her. He charged forwards, pushing bodies aside, and waved his wand in time to freeze Alecto.

"_Luna!_"

She whirled about to look at him, and he tossed her his wand. She gave it an experimental wave, and nothing happened. She shook her head and threw it back at him. He pocketed it, and instead grabbed her by the arm,

"We've got to get you out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Ron!" She shrieked above the din.

"You don't have a weapon!" He answered, freezing a nearby Death Eater battling one of the Romanian wizards.

She didn't answer and Harry turned to disarm the Death Eater who had snuck up behind them. "Come on." He grabbed her, and ignoring her protests, led her away from the battle, coming to a stop when they had found their way deep into the woods.

"Stay here." He turned to go, but her voice called him back.

"No!"

"Luna, how do you think Ron would take it if I told him I'd let you fight without a weapon?"

"I'm not leaving!" She snapped, ignoring the question, her vagueness gone. She added, a bit unnecessarily, "I'm serious."

"Luna-"

"Listen to me, Harry."

He stopped trying to fight her, instead sighing. "What?"

"I can…I can just look for them, okay? I don't have – have to fight. Just, let me do my part, okay?"

He hesitated for a moment and then said, "Someone should go with you. There could be Death Eaters guarding them."

"I'll be fine."

"No." He sheathed Godric's sword and withdrew his wand, "I'll come."

She nodded, turning somewhat undecidedly and taking a breath. "Let's go this way." She pointed towards a beaten path between the trees. They ran through the underbrush, not speaking, too aware that with every step they took they were leaving their friends further and further beyond their reach. _But we're doing it to find Ron and Hermione,_ Harry reasoned, _We'll come back as soon as we have._

After some time, the path ended, and they found themselves at a dead end. The forest was quite dark this deep in, and the sunlight completely obscured. Harry looked around, panting, and only then remembered he was still bleeding. He touched the wound gingerly and looked down at his fingers. They were scarlet. Luna turned to look at him upon his sharp intake of breath. Her eyes traveled down to his hand.

"Here," she reached into her skirt pocket, withdrawing a garishly bright orange handkerchief. "Unbutton your shirt," she commanded. Harry obeyed her, unwilling to waste any more time arguing. As soon as the wound was bared, Harry realized how serious it was. Wordlessly, he let her stuff the rag into the crevice, biting his lip until it bled as she did. Luna stepped back, her eyes bloody.

"That's the best I can do. You'll have to wait until we find Hermione. A wound like that needs N.E.W.T. level healing."

Harry threw his shirt back on, wincing slightly with the movement. "Let's go," he answered sharply, swallowing blood.

"Alright."

She set off through the plants once more, and Harry followed her. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the slightest movement seemed to sear with pain, and their pace was significantly impeded – thanks to the underbrush and Harry's wound. It seemed as if they had spent more than a few short hours in the woods. To Harry, it seemed like days, and every minute seemed like an hour. After some time, they finally found themselves in a small clearing. Harry peered through the trees and felt his stomach tighten.

Ron and Hermione were – true to Voldemort's word – tied together, set up on a rather large tree route, unconscious. Beneath them, a huge snake lay curled up, its head resting ever so slightly on Ron's feet, its tongue sliding in and out of its mouth, looking for all the world to be asleep. Malfoy was tied beside them, and watching them all slightly irritably were two Death Eaters, their masks still firmly in place.

"…ing out on the fun." One snapped irritably.

"Shut it," the other commanded, "He could be coming right now, idiot!"

"It's been a day, and I'm tired." The other argued. "How long is Potter going to take?"

"You know very well that that's not our business."

"And what _is_ our business, exactly?"

"Making sure they don't escape. You know very well he wants that bloody snake to do the job when he's ready."

"Shut up!" The other hissed, "That snake's got ears!"

"It's sleeping." The other said dismissively.

"Maybe it just wants us to think that."

Had the situation not been so grave, Harry might have laughed as the second Death Eater smacked the first one soundly over the head. Harry looked away, turning to Luna,

"I'm going in."

"Not by yourself you're not."

"You don't have a weapon." He argued testily.

"They don't know that. Let me borrow your wand."

Harry, realizing that it wouldn't hurt to make them think they were stronger, handed it to her wordlessly. He loosened Godric's sword in its sheath, making it easer to grab, and withdrew Godric's wand.

"On three," he mouthed, holding up his fingers. Luna watched him nervously, nodding slowly as each finger went up. And then Harry lifted his third finger. They crashed through the underbrush, Harry aimed swiftly and took down the first Death Eater with an impediment hex. The second fell stiffly to the ground, thanks to the _petrificus totalus_ hex.

Harry pocketed Godric's wand, pulling his sword out as Nagini reared up, fully awake, her tongue fluttering in and out of her mouth. "Stay back, Luna!" He said sharply, pushing her behind him. Nagini slowly uncurled herself, eyeing Harry and opening her mouth wide, revealing razor-sharp fangs. He tightened his grip on the sword.

For one moment he stood there, staring at the snake, who – having fully uncurled itself – was now reared up to her full height and looking him level in the eyes. And then she had struck with lightening like alacrity. Harry dodged her swiftly, lifting the sword and flinging it downwards. The blade rebounded off her hardened scales, succeeding in only denting them, and Harry fell back, his arms throbbing painfully. Nagini swiftly retreated, hissing. Harry eyed her, wondering if it was worth attempting to speak Parseltongue. Vaguely out of the corner of his eye, he could see Luna climbing up onto the rock next to Ron, trying to loosen his bonds. Nagini opened her mouth again, and Harry raised the sword once more, trying not to recall the pain of the rebound too vividly. Nagini flashed forwards again. Harry wasn't ready. Her fangs sank deeply into Harry's leg. He fell down, cursing, and dropped Godric's sword.

The snake struck again with lightening force. In one instant, she had caught the blade in her mouth, and then the huge jaws and snapped down. A metallic ring reverberated across the clearing, and Godric's once proud blade splintered cleanly in two. Nagini withdrew, bleeding faintly from the mouth, but otherwise uninjured. Harry grasped the hilt feebly, clutching at his weapon. There were only seven inches left to the blade, the rest lay on the ground some inches away. He sheathed the hilt and pulled out Godric's wand instead,

"_Impediamenta!_" He commanded forcefully. The spell shot forwards, only to rebound off Nagini's scales. Harry tried to dodge it, but his bleeding ankle gave way and the spell hit him head on. He flew backwards, feeling as if every bone in his body had been broken, landing heavily on the ground. Nagini slithered towards him, her huge maw opened wide, the fangs gleaming faintly with her own blood. Behind her, Luna had managed to untie Ron, her attention now focused on Hermione's bonds. Ron was sliding precariously off the rock, still unconscious.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Luna looked up just in time to see the hex fly off Nagini's scales again, this time flying off at an odd angle through the trees. She jumped up to her feet, staring wide eyed at the scene before her. Harry – realizing that wands were no use against the reptile – withdrew the blade again, holding it threateningly in front of him.

Luna, finding her head, ducked down, rummaging in Ron's pockets for his wand. Miraculously, the Death Eaters had not thought to disarm him. She withdrew it, waving it swiftly. Sparks flew, and a hissing spark flew towards Nagini. Convinced it would rebound towards Luna, he tried shouting for her to take cover, but there was no need. The hex had hit, for some strange reason, where Harry's had not. An acrid stench of burning scales filled the clearing, and Nagini hissed, spinning about, her gaze landing on Luna. Luna's eyes widened in fear, and she held Ron's wand out defensively. Nagini was already sliding towards her with incredibly speed. Harry pushed himself up painfully from the dirt, hobbling forwards, the sword hilt clasped painfully in his hands. Forcefully, he hacked down upon the nearest part of Nagini he could reach. Her tail. The sword jolted backwards, deflected by Nagini's scales. Harry ignored the throbbing in his hands and struck again. This time, the already battered scales gave way, and the sword sliced into Nagini's flesh. She froze, slowly turning about to face him. Without hesitation, Harry flung back downwards. With the third blow, the tail detached. Nagini let out a roar of pain, and Harry lifted Godric's bloodstained sword. As Nagini flew forwards, her fangs bared, Harry struck down upon the same spot in her neck he had before. Again, his sword rebounded, his hands shook with pain. But he had caught the pink muscle beneath the scales. Again he struck, and Nagini fell before him, her body still convulsing horribly, the head detached, lying several feet beyond.

Gasping, Harry staggered past her, collapsing by the rock beside Ron, who was limp and cold. Godric's sword clattered against the rock, sliding from his aching hands and onto the ground. Luna slid hastily off the boulder, kneeling beside him, having finally managed to release Hermione.

"_Ennervate!_" She commanded, waving her wand towards the two. Nothing happened for some time, and then, slowly, Ron began to breathe more deeply. Hermione's eyes fluttered. Luna looked away from them, turning her attention to Harry.

"I'll try to clean the wound, but I haven't learned many medical spells," she said slightly apologetically. But Harry wasn't listening to her. Hermione's eyes had opened, and she was looking down at him, pale and frightened, but alive.

"Hermione," he said faintly. Realization swept through her, and her eyes filled with tears. She slid off the rock beside him,

"Harry!"

"It's…it's okay," he muttered vaguely, "I'll be fine."

"I think there was poison in her fangs," Luna whispered quietly. Harry smiled. That was ridiculous. He was fine. Just a little beat up, that was all. He tried to push himself upwards, but for some reason his arms weren't moving. Hermione was watching him, her expression frightened. A tear slipped from her eye, and she seemed to snap out of a reverie. Hastily she fell down next to him, sweeping Luna aside. Harry blinked. He could no longer see her properly. Everything was going oddly blurry. For a single moment he felt the urge to laugh…but then darkness swept through him, and all thought ceased to exist.

.xxxxxxx.

Everything had gone white. Blindingly so. He couldn't see. He tried to hold a hand up above his eyes, but found he was too exhausted. _So this is what it's like to be dead,_ He found himself thinking. But no. He couldn't be dead. Low voices were reaching his ears. Something was tickling his ankle. Something wet landed on his face. He tried to blink…but then realized his eyes were closed. He opened them slowly, looking around. He was back in the clearing. The sun was shining down brightly on him through a single patch in the tree cover. Beside him, Ron and Luna were whispering something. He turned his head slowly, and saw Hermione kneeling next to him, tears coursing down her cheeks. Aberforth was standing next to him. The air smelled faintly of smoke.

"I'm not dead." He muttered faintly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked back at him. Hermione started, opening her eyes and grabbing at his shirt.

"Harry!"

He coughed faintly. His lip stung, the new made scab cracking. He tasted blood. Tears fell faster and faster from Hermione's cheeks onto his own. Ron was staring at him, looking pale and frightened, an expression of deep relief wiping across his face. Harry looked up towards Aberforth. The younger Dumbledore smiled grimly,

"I came just in time. The Order isn't doing well. I received the call for help and came as soon as I could. Everyone thought you'd died."

"What…" Harry swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to project his voice. It was hard with Hermione's entire weight on his lungs. He looked quickly at her, and she hastily let go of him, hiccupping slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Arthur noticed you were missing. They thought Voldemort had murdered you. Or one of the Death Eaters. Albus asked me to go find you."

"Lucky you did," Harry said dryly. Hermione sniffed loudly next to him. Aberforth knelt down, offering him a hand,

"Clearly, you'll need to find a permanent phoenix companion, Harry," he answered, smiling, "Just don't tell Hedwig."

He pulled Harry to his feet, and Hermione and Ron stood up as well, their eyes red. Harry eyed Nagini and then withdrew his sword,

"I can't fight Voldemort with this," he answered.

"Of course you can," Aberforth answered, "It's still sharp isn't it?"

"Can't you fix it?" Ron asked, "_Reparo_?"

Aberforth shook his head. "No. It is an heirloom of Godric's…the bearer of his love for Rowena. One cannot duplicate such a complicated act of magic. It would destroy the purity of the heirloom and its purpose."

Harry nodded and sheathed what was left of the sword. It made sense after all. He looked over at Hermione, who was still crying faintly. He wanted to say so many things to her … he just couldn't find the words. Instead, he awkwardly withdrew Rowena's blade from his belt, along with her wand. "Here."

Hermione looked at the weapons, her mouth trembling, and then raised her eyes to Harry's. With a muffled cry she pushed them away and flung her arms about him, hugging him tightly. He buried his head in her hair, feeling one cold tear slide down his own face. He didn't know how long he had held her, all he knew was that during that time one thought found its way across his mind: _so this is how forever feels._

And then she had slowly pulled away from him, still trembling slightly, her eyes bloodshot. She knelt down, lifted the sword and the wand, slowly strapping the blade to her belt and holding the wand out in front of her. Ron watched them both for a moment and then, without a word of explanation, grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug, reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley's.

"We're with you till the end, mate." He whispered fiercely, letting go of Harry. Harry nodded, feeling his own eyes sting with unshed tears. He tried to look away, feeling embarrassed of his wild emotions and watched blearily as Ron and Hermione shared a hug. Then Aberforth stepped forwards,

"It is time, Harry."

Harry looked at him, feeling the knots in his stomach tighten. Movement caught his glance, and he realized that Aberforth had revived Malfoy, who now stood a little behind them, gripping his wand. Luna stepped beside Ron – handing him back his wand silently. Aberforth smiled,

"I almost forgot. Miss Lovegood," he handed her back her wand. "A gift from Remus, who retrieved it from Fenrir."

"Is he dead – Fenrir?" Harry asked sharply. Aberforth shook his head.

"No. But Lucius-!" He stopped himself, looking over at Draco. Draco's expression stiffened, but he made no other sign. And then the memories of the glade swept through Harry. Fred – George, Narcissa…

"The twins? I – I saw them…"

Ron looked over at him sharply. Aberforth shook his head.

"They were only stunned, Harry."

"But Malfoy had-!" He stopped, realizing it didn't matter. The twins were alive. He did not need to besmirch the last memory Draco would have of his father, however cruel the senior Malfoy had been. It was then that Harry promised himself that, should they all survive today, he would fully appreciate the choice Draco had made, and tell him how … at the very end, Lucius Malfoy had stood against Voldemort.

"Let us go then," Aberforth said quietly, turning, and making his way back through the trees towards the noise of the battle. They followed him slowly, unable to speak anymore. No words were needed. Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's as they walked and she looked up at him briefly; their eyes meeting, hearing the unspoken words. Next to him, Ron was whispering something faintly to Luna. Malfoy doggedly followed Aberforth ahead of them.

The walk was not nearly so long as Harry remembered. Perhaps it was because now he was with Hermione and Ron…or perhaps it was just the feeling of nervous tension he felt sweep through him. This was it.

They reached the glade to find that the battle still raged. Crumpled Death Eaters had fallen on the ground, and Grawp stood over them, grabbing any Death Eaters that chanced to run across his path. The Order was still fighting valiantly, but some had fallen…never to rise again. Sturgis Podmore had fallen, his eyes still wide in shock, clutching his wand. Hestia Jones – called from her post at the Shrieking Shack – still lay, bleeding, on the ground; her corpse bearing the marks of Fenrir.

Voldemort stood in the center of the fray, casting spell after spell at Dumbledore, who deflected them repeatedly. The Weasleys stood back to back – the twins no fully revived – fighting masked opponents. Lupin had joined up with Moody and was continuing to fight Fenrir. Madam Maxime had arrived and stood beside Hagrid, Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Neville and Ginny were fighting side by side, unnoticed by the exhausted members of the Order, their faces bruised and bleeding, shouting tired incantations. Ron froze mid step, staring at his little sister. Aberforth took in a sharp breath.

"How-how?" Ron gasped, in little more than a whisper. And then he let out a roar. Vericia was creeping up unnoticed behind Ginny, her wand held out before her. Tearing free of Luna, Ron charged forwards, holding his wand aloft –

"_GINNY!_" He was shouting wildly, sliding…tripping, but she couldn't hear him. Harry charged forwards after Ron, deaf to Hermione's screams.

"Ron!"

"Ginny!"

She look up towards her brother, surprise etched on her features. Neville followed her gaze, caught the look on Ron's face, and whirled around just as Vericia waved her wand. He flung himself in front of Ginny, throwing her aside, and took the hex, landing facedown in the dirt. Ginny turned around and screamed. Vericia looked surprised, but quickly recovered. She gave an expert wave of her wand and Ginny stiffened, falling to the ground just as Ron reached her. He let out an angry roar, bowling headfirst into the vampire. Harry jumped down the remainder of the hill, flinging himself in beside Ron and taking careful aim with his wand,

"_Acido!_" He roared. Hissing liquid flew towards Vericia, but she dodged it. Harry ducked just in time as Hermione aimed a hex over his head, narrowly missing Vericia. Beside him, Aberforth was rushing forwards, muttering something incoherent. Draco pushed past Harry, finding his way down to where Ginny and Neville lay and shouting loudly –

"Go on, Potter! I'll take care of them!"

Harry hesitated for a moment … but then he saw the fervor in Draco's gray eyes, which had for so long the past few months been devoid of life … and nodded.

"Hermione! Ron!"

Hermione pushed past a recently hexed Death Eater and made her way to Harry's side, but Ron was beyond their reach, chasing down Vericia. Harry gave an oath and tried to push towards him, but a hairy form cut him off. Fenrir turned on him, opening his mouth angrily, Harry raised his wand. There was no need.

"_Impediamenta!_" Hermione cried. Fenrir flew backwards, howling, pursued by Lupin and Mad Eye.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione cried, some feet to his right now, "We've got to find Voldemort and end this!"

He nodded, pushing past battling figures, aiming hexes in aid whenever he had the chance. Slowly, they managed to fight their way up to where Voldemort and Dumbledore stood, flinging hexes at each other. Dumbledore caught sight of them, and his gaze wavered for a split instant. It was all Voldemort needed.

"_Crucio!_"

Hermione screamed and Dumbledore collapsed, writhing. Voldemort laughed cruelly and lifted his wand, levitating the twitch old man and flinging him across the clearing. Dumbledore crashed headlong into a nearby tree and collapsed, with a sickening crunching sound on the ground, unmoving. Voldemort whirled about, facing Harry and Hermione. He smiled maliciously,

"At last." He raised his wand, but Harry beat him,

"_Amore Infinite!_"

Voldemort dodged the sparks easily, "Not trying to kill me, are you, Harry?"

Harry glared furiously at him and raised his wand. Hermione grabbed his hand,

"Harry, no!"

He rounded on her, slightly flabbergasted. "What?"

She looked slightly pale. "Harry, what about…" she dropped her voice to a loud whisper, "…the last Horcrux?"

Harry felt his stomach tighten. Voldemort laughed, not having heard Hermione's statement. "I knew you didn't have it in you, Potter. But then, it's not like it would have mattered. You can't kill me. You realize that, don't you, dear Harry? I am immortal."

Harry glared up at him. "I'm sure you'd like to think that."

Voldemort's mouth curled up maliciously. "Your arrogance angers me." He gave a single flick of his wand, and Hermione gave a shriek of pain. Blood flowed thickly from numerous slashes across her body. She began to sink to the ground – Harry rushed forwards, grabbing her, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Pity, isn't it?" Voldemort said softly, "If it weren't for you, she might have lived. But by saving her," he smiled, "you killed her. Do you see that, Harry? She has been marked for death these seven years."

"You liar!" Harry roared, his face contorted in rage. He turned back to Hermione, whose eyes had closed. Her skin was cold to his touch. Voldemort laughed,

"And with her death, my power is ensured. You cannot stop me, Harry."

Hermione's heart was beginning to slow. Harry felt himself going numb. Tears streamed down his face. Tears he couldn't even feel. "_NO!_"

In the back of his mind, someone was laughing. It didn't even register anymore. Without Hermione, there was no point … none at all. He waved his wand over her,

"_Deletrius!_" She continued to bleed. Harry could barely see through his tears. Bright flashes of light were blinding his vision. He wanted to scream at them to stop. _Couldn't they see? He was trying to save her…_

"Deletrius!" He sobbed, clutching her. Her blood was seeping through his shirt; chilling him … numbing his mind. He tried to think. He had to. There was a spell. He'd used it before. He'd saved her with it. If he could just remember…

"_Speranza_." He murmured, unable to let himself consider anything else other than the spell. He had to have hope. Or it wouldn't work. He closed his eyes fervently, clutching her tightly, imagining her whole again. He opened his eyes.

Blood still ran down her clothes. He felt a clammy hand grab at his stomach. He looked away, fighting back the tears. People were still fighting around him. Malfoy was guarding Ginny's stiff frame while Neville attempted to revive her…Mr. Weasley had been hit by a curse, George was shouting something furiously…

He froze and looked back at Hermione. He had felt her move beside him.

"Hermione?" He whispered, not daring to hope, knowing that he'd be let down if he did.

She didn't answer, but she was breathing again. He could see that now. He felt a bubble of happiness engulf him, and felt for a pulse. It was there. He grinned, unable to restrain himself any longer. He whirled about, wanting to shout out that she was still alive, Voldemort hadn't won-

And then he remembered. Voldemort. Dumbledore had returned, battered and exhausted, blood flowing slowly from a nasty cut along his collarbone. He was flinging hex after hex at Voldemort. Harry stood up, lifting his wand, and took careful aim at Voldemort –

"_Acido!_"

But Voldemort whirled, ducking just in time, and glared angrily at Harry. "Potter!"

Harry unsheathed his sword. He was tired of playing with spells. "Yes, that is my name," he said coolly, jabbing with his shattered blade. Voldemort spun out of his reach. The sword snagged uselessly on his long robe, shredding it.

"Harry!" Dumbledore warned. Harry ducked in time. Voldemort's spell flashed uselessly above his head.

"Oh, and something else I was forgetting," Harry called loudly, "We've managed to destroy your Horcruxes, Tom. Turns out your not quite as immortal as you thought!"

Voldemort spun about, staring at him, his snake-like face hideous in its rage. His blood red eyes glared down at Harry for a moment, and then his face slowly broke into a sneer. "Not quite all, Potter."

Harry didn't back down, "That's right. There's two left. You and the last one. But that can quickly be taken care of. See, we've figured out what it is."

Voldemort laughed, "Really? Then why don't I make it easy for you, eh Potter?"

Before Harry was given the chance to think over this rather odd statement of Voldemort's, the Dark Lord had waved his wand expertly. A few seconds passed, and then Harry gasped, stepping back. Ginny Weasley was standing in front of them, looking frightened, still bleeding from the battle below. Voldemort grabbed her, twisting her about painfully and holding her in front of himself. Harry looked quickly over at Dumbledore. The old man was watching Voldemort, slightly crushed looking. All of the sudden he looked tired, too exhausted to carry on.

Harry felt his blood chill. "It's not true – sir!" But Dumbledore didn't answer. Ginny still looked terrified,

"Help!" She screamed. Harry lifted his wand, and then slowly lowered it. Voldemort was laughing cruelly.

"Yes. Ginny Weasley _is_ the last horcrux. Surely you knew that?" He looked over at Dumbledore, "It looks as if you're losing your touch, old man. Really, it was quite obvious, wasn't it? The spy in the Order? _She_ has been serving me for years, unknowingly of course. It's because of Ginny Weasley that I learned of Snape's betrayal. Through Ginny that I realized Draco was under the Fidelis Charm. Through Ginny that I managed to distract the great Harry Potter from the girl who could've ruined everything.

"Unfortunately though, that part of her – the part I hadn't possessed, starting showing itself more and more often. Somewhere in her subconsciousness she tried to tell you what was going on," Harry tried to hide his shock, remembering the time when Ginny was in the Medical Wing, trying so desperately to let him know something. "I had to silence her. Vericia proved very useful. She kept watch over her, ready to … restrain her when she tried to let anyone know." Voldemort grinned maliciously, "But of course, none of that needs to remain quiet anymore. The mudblood is dead. I am unstoppable. The noble work of Salazaar Slytherin will be carried on through his Heir. The world will remember my name forever more."

Voldemort smiled and then suddenly released Ginny, who looked positively terrified. She ran away from him, towards Harry. Harry stared at her, not knowing what to do. Voldemort's voice sliced through his thoughts,

"Go on. See if you can kill her, Harry. Ask yourself if you can serve the greater good by killing your best friend's sister. I will do nothing to stop you."

Ginny stared at Harry, looking positively terrified. "It-it's not true!" She looked hopelessly from him to Dumbledore, "It can't be…I would've known – seen _something_?" She finished looking imploringly towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not meet her gaze. Instead, he turned to face Voldemort, who was watching them all with a cruel smile.

"You forget, Tom, the power of love."

Voldemort cackled, "Again, Dumbledore! You and your insane belief that love can conquer where nothing else can! Don't you see? _I_ have won. The Heirs have been rendered powerless. Rowena's is dead. You yourself cannot destroy my last Horcrux. I have become unstoppable, what you never were. You were weak, and did not see the power at my disposal."

Dumbledore did not remove his gaze from Voldemort, "Harry, take hold of Miss Weasley."

Harry stared at him, unable to believe his ears. Surely he didn't mean… Ginny looked at him fearfully, but did not resist when he lightly touched her arm, pulling her closer to him. Voldemort's red eyes watched Harry, his smile unwavering.

Dumbledore sounded tired; his voice was full of resignation and sadness. "Tom, I always hoped it would not come to this. I hoped that one day you would understand. You had so much potential. The day you were born, two paths lay open to you. You could have restored honor to the name of Salazaar, you could have changed the world. But you fell prey to dark gifts and weak promises. You were never able to see the Light." Dumbledore raised his wand and looked over at Ginny, whose eyes widened in fear.

"_Amore Infinite_." Dumbledore murmured. Golden sparks flew and converged on Ginny. She flew up her hands, no doubt expecting that she was about to meet her end. Harry stared, unable to remove his gaze as Ginny began to wilt, her knees buckling beneath her. Her eyes were slowly closing, and she had become unnaturally pale. Harry grabbed her before she fell, holding her upright. Slowly, the sparks faded, and Dumbledore lowered his wand. Ginny breathed faintly in Harry's arms. Voldemort was staring, transfixed, at Ginny.

And then, with a roar of anger, he whirled about, turning on Dumbledore, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Dumbledore dodged the hex, and Harry dropped Ginny, pulling out his own wand.

"_Amore Infinite!_" He exclaimed. Voldemort dodged the hex, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw two figures sneaking up behind him. He spun around, withdrawing Godric's blade. He froze. Neville and Draco were standing behind him.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed. Harry lowered the sword.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Draco shouted, missing Voldemort. Harry grabbed them,

"Listen – you've got to get Ginny out of here, okay?"

Draco looked shocked. "What do you mean 'out of here'?"

"She was a Horcrux!" Harry exclaimed wildly, "She was the spy and didn't realize it!"

Neville was staring at him, his expression blank. He didn't understand. Harry turned to Draco, who looked oddly calm.

"Alright. I'll take her." He ducked as a stray hex flew over his head, pushing past Harry and kneeling down to pick Ginny up. Neville quickly followed him and together they slowly made their way through the battling sides. Harry turned around, returning his attention to Voldemort and Dumbledore, who were continuing to fight. Seeing that for the moment they were evenly matched, he knelt down beside Hermione, shaking her slightly,

"Hermione! Hermione, please wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Hermione, we – we need you…I need you!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised to find herself on the ground.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"You got hit with Sectumsempra," Harry said quietly, "And we destroyed the last Horcrux."

She opened her mouth to say something, and then screamed, pulling Harry down. A green flash lit the air above his head. He pushed himself up, helping Hermione to her feet as well, and withdrew Godric's wand.

"_Impediamenta!_"

Dumbledore went flying backwards, just as Harry and Hermione regained their footing.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry exclaimed. Voldemort dodged the hex swiftly, whirling about to face them, his red eyes widening as he caught sight of Hermione. Harry wasted no time. In the split instant that Voldemort's shock allowed them, he and Hermione raised the wands of the Founders –

"_Amore Infinite!_"

The golden sparks flew at Voldemort before he could react, fluttering madly about his chest. Hermione watched, wide eyed beside Harry, but Harry shook her.

"It's not over!"

As Voldemort shrieked madly above them, Harry pocketed the wand, withdrawing Godric's sword and motioning for Hermione to do the same. She looked a bit confused. Harry didn't have time to explain to her that their spell had only killed the Salazaar part of Voldemort. The Dark Lord himself was still fully alive. They would need the swords to finish him off.

Voldemort continued to scream in anger above them. The sparks slowly faded, and he turned on them, looking positively furious.

"_Crucio!_" He screamed, aiming at them. Harry dodged the hex and it hit the ground, hissing. Harry took Hermione by the hand, pulling her up the slight hill so that they could become level with Voldemort, who continued to aim furiously at them, his spells becoming more and more inaccurate.

"You can't kill me, Potter!" He screamed. Harry ignored him, jabbing upward with Godric's sword. Voldemort swerved, narrowly missing the blade's edge and instead turning on Hermione. She swung bravely with Rowena's sword, but missed horribly. Voldemort lashed out with his wand,

"_Crucio!_"

She fell, screaming onto the dirt below, writhing in pain as Death Eaters and members of the Order alike passed by her, too consumed with the battle to notice her. Furiously, Harry flung the sword upwards, aiming for Voldemort's heart. Again, he missed, and Voldemort waved his wand at him,

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry ducked, but it was too late. The majority of the spell passed over his shoulder, but a small sliver of green light clipped his arm. He immediately gave a cry of surprise as his left arm was rendered useless, numb…cold. Voldemort laughed and lifted his wand upwards again.

Harry flung wildly with his sword, knowing that he couldn't keep it going much longer. Above him, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was long past noon. It was nearing the evening hours. He'd been awake for over twenty-four hours…

A hex narrowly missing his head brought Harry back to the present. He shook himself, blinking. All the wounds he had sustained over the past few hours seemed to be throbbing, intent on tearing him down into the dirt in supplication to Voldemort. He could not longer concentrate properly. His bruised ribs and sliced chest were a dull throbbing in the back of his mind, while the slashes from numerous plants and the gash on his head stung terribly. He swung upwards again with his sword, barely even seeing his target anymore. He was just too tired. His scar prickled, adding to his pain, and he made to prepare for another swing. He paused. The sword was stuck…for some incomprehensible reason. He blinked, realizing his eyes had been closed. And then he gasped.

Voldemort was gasping in front of him, a thick line of blood trickling from his lips, his red eyes were becoming glassy. Slowly, transfixed, Harry lowered his eyes to his right hand. He was clutching the sword still, despite its being buried hilt-deep in Voldemort's heart. With a cry of repulsion, Harry pulled back, forgetting that he still held the weapon. Voldemort let out an agonized breath, masking the sickening sound of the sword being withdrawn. Harry watched, horror-struck as the Dark Lord slipped to the ground, gasping, the trickle of blood thickening from his mouth. Harry dropped the sword, feeling dirty – foul. Voldemort gave a last gasp, which quickly became a gurgle … a rasp … silence.

Voldemort was staring up at him through glassy red eyes … unblinking in death. Slowly, the world beyond the hilltop faded back into existence. Shouts and screams were renewed…he could feel the wind blowing his hair … the breeze stank of blood and death. Slowly, Harry looked around. Dumbledore was slowly pulling himself upwards again, looking up at him. Harry's eyes moved to the other side of the hill. Hermione had picked herself up. There was dirt on her face and blood on her cheek. Her clothes were still stained crimson from the sectumsempra curse. She looked at him, then at Voldemort, and back at him. Her face broke into a smile, she started to run … and then she stopped, her expression of joy fading slowly. Harry met her gaze wordlessly, knowing that she had seen in his eyes what no one else ever would have. She hurried to his side,

"Harry, are you – are you alright?"

"I don't know," he said slowly, unable to look at Voldemort's corpse. She looked at him worriedly,

"He was a madman, Harry. He was a murderer. You did nothing wrong."

"I know!" He snapped. She took a step back from him, and his voice softened. "I just … it doesn't stop me feeling sick. I – I've never killed anyone before, Hermione."

"It is never easy, doing what's right."

Harry looked around. Dumbledore had spanned the hill and now stood at his side. He touched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "Your feelings are understandable, Harry. If you did not feel this way I would be concerned."

Harry nodded slowly and then forced himself to look at Voldemort. He didn't seem nearly as threatening now as he had hours earlier, when he had been recounting the death of Narcissa Malfoy to her husband. He slowly withdrew his wand,

"Harry-!" Hermione started worriedly. He ignored her, stepping up to Voldemort's body and aiming his wand carefully at it,

"_Amore Infinite_."

For a moment Voldemort's snake-like face remained, defiant against the flutter of golden sparks attacking it, and then a gentle breeze made its way through the clearing, and Voldemort's features began to crumble into fine dust…lifted up on the wings of the evening breeze.

Harry sighed slowly, lowering his wand, and looked around at Hermione. Below them, the battle still raged. Voldemort's passing had not been noticed. Harry looked over the glade, too tired to even take another step. The Order had clearly gained the upper hand. The Weasleys had managed to corner Fenrir Greyback, while Lupin was holding his wand against Vericia's throat. Avery and Crabbe were cowering against the tip of Moody's wand. Krum had Macnair disarmed, while Hagrid, Grawp, and Maxime had Amycus and Alecto. Charlie's Romanian coworkers were holding Peter Pettigrew firmly in place, despite the small little man's numerous attempts at escape. Harry blinked, looking about for Ron.

Neville was standing alone, looking a bit confused. Harry looked about wildly. He could see Ginny sitting by a rock some yards off, rocking back and forth in place, holding something in her arms. He glanced sideways and could see Hermione looked just as worried as he did.

"Where are Ron and Luna?" She whispered. Harry felt the knots in his stomach tighten. He started to run down the hill.

"Ron! _Ron!_"

"Harry!"

He could hear Hermione's footsteps behind him. He did not slow. "_Ron!_"

"_Harry!_"

He tripped on something beyond his vision, landing face first on the ground. He was too tired to try to push himself up. Vaguely he felt blood trickling into his eyes. He could no longer even open them. Hermione fell down beside him, trying to pull him upwards …

**A/N:**

**Well, this took much longer to write than expected. You will never know how tempted I was to simply scrawl across the manuscript: "And Voldemort suddenly collapsed, twitching slightly, mid tirade, choking on his saliva; so passed the Dark Lord." Fortunately for all involved I did not, however, and can only hope that what I have typed as the Dark Lord's passing will live up to expectation. Oh. And apparently the last chapter will **_**not**_** be called "The Broken Sword". There's still one more to go, and then this story will come to an end [I don't know whether to laugh or cry.**

**Celtic-Dragon-89** No, I did not cut the battle in half [grins I was sore tempted to though. This chapter has gone on for 20 pages in Times New Roman font size 10. I spent about ten hours in all typing it…though some of that time was admittedly spent listening to music and eating. Helga's Heir? Actually, Helga Hufflepuff was the one Founder who was able to "let go" in a sense. Godric and Rowena decided to have heirs because they wanted their love to last through the ages since they could not have it themselves. Salazaar, being the "evil" one was more inclined towards jealousy, and could not let Godric and Rowena have the happiness he so desired to have with Rowena. That is why Voldemort is considered his heir.

**mike:** [frowns slightly Actually I have often worried about going "too" in depth. The problem with me is, I draw up a timeline in my notebook before I begin to write. I scrawl out the plots of all the various groups – "Harry & Co" "The Order" "The Death Eaters" and exactly what they're up to every month of the year. Then I come up with a reason why, which drags up a background story and new, random characters. I then try to include this all in the story. But I've done it all over again I fear. Sorry. What parts exactly were you confused on[P.S. I have no beta, so thanks for the compliment

**grannyHPfan** [frowns pensively Snape? Well, you'll find out…

**John the visionary** Well, not four weeks now … maybe I'll write an epilogue…

**Kay13579** Well, we'll soon discover what _exactly_ happened to Ginny. Harry hasn't picked up on it yet.

**Souunga** Yes, it has indeed been a long journey. I can't believe I'm actually making my deadline. I thought for sure that I'd overshoot it and still be typing up N.E.W.T.s when the Deathly Hollows came out. But alas, the Harry Potter mania is coming to an end. It's hard to imagine.

**shinobu27:** Well, we'll find out who dies soon enough. In terms of who I _want_ to die in JKR's book seven, I'd agree with you slightly Harry _or_ Hermione … not both. I want the other one to realize how much they loved the other at their death. And Ginny can just die because I'm mad at her, and her passing will be eclipsed by Hermione's. [grins evilly Though I doubt JKR will suddenly turn so kind to HHr shippers.

**screamingcrazyproctorlady** Well, unfortunately everything is coming to a close [dramatic tears I can hardly believe it either.

**Reggae Groove** [smiles Good. I was hoping for something towards that effect. I just hope the storm didn't die out too quickly.

**HPHGKCroar** [winces Sorry about that.

**Clell65619:** Thanks so much, though I think it will be far, far better. She's had years to plan hers out, whereas I threw mine together in a couple of months. Unless of course she makes the mistake of R/Hr. I might burn it if she does.

**caramary** Well, I think I can still promise a few more surprises before the end – never fear.

**Juie** Thanks…just one chapter left!!!

**reddragonn343** Unfortunately, I don't think I lived up to that expectation. This chapter proved a tad difficult…and long. Though perhaps the duration will make up for the wait.

**Tristan Cartier** Yeah, maybe I should get in contact with her or something – help her edit out those unfortunate R/Hr moments she most undoubtedly has in Book 7… or perhaps one day I'll be a famous author like her. I hope.

**sanaa:** All will be revealed in about a week – in theory – when I post the final chapter. And don't worry about the reviewing thing, it's fine.

**Thank you all for your helpful comments. We're almost done!!**


	53. Ch 53: The Beginning

**Harry Potter and the Founders**

_By: LuvFantasy_

**A/N:**

**Well, I decided to switch it up a bit for the last chapter in order to keep the effect of the end fresh in your minds: replies first, then the story! First of all, I'd like to thank each and every one of you, reviewers and readers alike. Without your support I never would have gotten this far and completed my first "canon" work ever. It's been a long ride, and I'm so proud of all of us!!!**

**Robbie:** Well, I shan't say yet who used the Polyjuice Potion. It will be revealed in the words to follow. Ginny as well. In terms of _Amore Infinite_ – well, it's actually been quite a time since I wrote that chapter, but based on my memory, I believe that I was trying to show a reciprocal type event. Yes, Voldemort himself cannot withstand _Amore Infinite_ (thus the line) however, since Harry and Hermione are the Heris of Godric and Rowena (who were both in love and passed this love on) and Vold. Is the heir of Slytherin (who tried to break their love), the Heirs themselves were expected to use their love/"their" spell to destroy Salazaar (his goal being to destroy love) while Harry's enemy, Voldemort, had to be killed by Harry's ancestor (Godric's sword). In this way, past and present were united. I hope that explained it. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the last chappie!

**Screamingcrazyproctorlady:** Yes, I felt it was important to show that Harry was still an "innocent" hero. He's not the ones in all the action/adventure movies that kill everything that moves. He is, in some degree, still a boy, which I think everyone in the books has at one point forgotten. Enjoy!

**Babes:** [grins Well, you'll find out if Harry is alright very, very soon. Enjoy the last bit of the story!

**Tristan Cartier:** I can't say if Harry's dead or not. [smiles Though it won't be a very long wait until you find out. Thank you for all your support for my story (telling your co-workers, etc.) and I hope that last chapter lives up to expectations!

**Reggae Grovve:** [smiles I felt the Horcrux deal explained a lot about Ginny's character in later books, though I think I should leave Dumbledore to do all the explaining rather than repeat it here. Enjoy the chapter!

**sanaa:** [laughs I don't think I've ever been threatened death with a spoon before. Possibly a spork, but no...never a spoon. I commend you for your creativity! And hope you enjoy the last chappie...

**Juie:** Thanks. I've been writing for years. It's part of my life now. I mean, I can just be walking down the street, see something and say "that'd make a great storyline!" But I digress. I appreciate your review and hope you like the end.

**grannyHPfan:**Well, I saw the movie on Thursday, and you can see my review of it below in my reply to _Souunga_. Thanks for reviewing for so long, and enjoy the last chapter!

**addicted.to.HP.:** Well, here it is. I hope you like it.

**Souunga:** Yes, all good things must come to an end. Fortunately, we still have _two_ more movies to look forwards to before it really stops. Speaking of which, I saw _OotP_. **(MOVIE SPOILERS**) It was okay, but they killed the Grawp scene between H/Hr and added Ron. However, there was a delightfully "slow mo" scene between H/Hr when Harry has his vision of Sirius. **(END MOVIE SPOILERS)** Overall, it was okay. And thanks for staying with me this long. I think you were one of my first reviewers!!! Enjoy.

.xxxxxxx.

**A/N: Just a random tidbit. I found it interesting that this story ended on the number 53, which is – coincidentally – representative of the numerical value of my two favorite HP books ****The Prisoner of Azkaban**** and ****The Order of the Phoenix****. But anyways. I won't hold you back any longer. Enjoy the last of ****Harry Potter and the Founders.**

.xxxxxxx.

**Chapter Fifty Three: The Beginning**

He blinked. Something was thrumming steadily about his ears … a pleasant, pattering sound. He blinked, opening his eyes, looking about himself, blurry images meeting his gaze. He was in a white room, lying in a bed; that much he could tell. He paused, trying to remember why …

_Something happened to me,_ he thought, trying to force himself to recall what exactly had occurred. _Hermione and Ron were captured by Death Eaters … I went to Dumbledore … I was brought to Hogsmeade … we went to the forest … I waited with Charlie and Sturgis in the clearing. _And then the memories came, blindingly fast. Nagini was hissing at him, slicing his flesh, the same pain searing up his leg as he remembered. Aberforth had saved him. He'd rescued Ron, Hermione, and Draco with Luna's help. They'd gone back to the fight. Neville and Ginny had joined it. Ginny was a Horcrux … and Ron was missing.

A lump swelled in Harry's throat, and blearily he looked over to his right out of habit, expecting to see Hermione lying beside him in the Hospital Wing. He blinked. Bad though his eyes were, he was sure he couldn't mistake his bushy haired friend for the blurred outlines of a window. He reached out to the table by his bed, groping for his glasses. He found them and pulled them up, placing them securely on the bridge of his nose. A long crack ran down the left spectacle.

He wasn't at Hogwarts at all, that was for sure. He was lying in a simple wooden bed, on a firm mattress, his head cushioned by two pillows. The walls about him were simple white stucco, and one window had been hewn into the wall…the view to the outside world blurred by a gray wall of rain. He turned. The chair beside his bed was empty. A matching bed stood some six feet to his left, and on it a small figure was curled up, the blankets pulled up high over its occupant's head. Harry tried to push himself upright, knowing that he had to look for Ron and Hermione, he couldn't stay in here – wherever _here_ was – not knowing their fate. But even this simple action forced him to fall back heavily on his pillows, gasping for breath. His left arm had given out completely. A cold flame of fire was running along the length of it it seemed, numbing his limb. He tried to remember why this was happening to him. In the world outside, a rumble of thunder crashed overhead. The candle on the table beside him flickered in a breeze. He looked up. The door had opened, and an old, stooped man with a long, knotted beard and a monocle pressed tightly into his eye stepped in, followed by none other than Ablus Dumbledore. The old man looked towards Harry, and surprise erupted over his face,

"Harry! You've woken!"

Harry looked at him, and then at Dumbledore. "Sir-?" He began. Dumbledore held up his hand, looking down at the healer in front of him. "Thank you, Julius, I'll take it from here."

Julius nodded, turned to go, and then stopped at the door, looking about at Harry suddenly. "I just wanted to say – 'bravo, Harry'. We couldn't be more thankful!" Indeed, the old man looked as if he might have a stroke from the happiness he now harbored. Dumbledore smiled,

"Thank you."

Julius glanced at him, caught the hint, and then smiled, closing the door behind him, humming happily under his breath.

"Sir, what's going on? Where are Ron and-!"

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "Peace, Harry. I will explain everything." He walked over to the chair by Harry's bed, his long blue robes flowing out regally behind him. He waved his wand at the chair, and it transfigured before Harry's eyes into an inviting chintz armchair. Dumbledore swept his robes aside and sat down, pocketing his wand as he did so. He eyed Harry.

"You are at St. Mungo's, Harry, in the Urquhart Rackharrow Ward, seventh door on the right. And it is the third of July. You have, while you slept, graduated from your Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry stared at him. _He'd slept that long?_ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Time didn't matter.

"Sir," he pressed, "I looked out on the battle and didn't see Ron. He was fighting Vericia last I knew-!"

Dumbledore glanced at him. "Ronald Weasley is fine, Harry – or he will be, with a few days' healing. But I did not come here today to discuss injuries with you, as important as they are." Dumbledore had become suddenly grave, though Harry couldn't understand why. Voldemort was gone. He'd killed himself; and made sure of it by making use of _Amore Infinite_.

"I am here to answer any questions you might have, Harry, concerning the day of the battle between you and Tom."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, his mouth half-open, fully having expected to be forced into making a case as to _why_ he had a right to know details… He closed his mouth, flabbergasted, and opened it again.

"Er…" He blinked. There were a million things he wanted to know, the problem was, he was having trouble remembering them. "…how did Ginny become a Horcrux? I thought you said Voldemort couldn't make Horcruxes out of living people?"

If possible, Dumbledore's expression became even graver, and for some incomprehensible reason he looked for the briefest moment over at the bed beside Harry.

"If I recall correctly, Harry, I did not say it was i_mpossible_ I said it was _inadvisable_. Living beings have minds of their own, and are thus much harder to control. Having a portion of one's soul hidden within their genetic makeup ran a great many risks. However, I am not here to discuss Voldemort's reasoning behind his action – I feel that … others … should explain that."

"But, sir-!" Harry began, feeling cheated. Dumbledore silenced him again.

"However, I do intend to explain _how_ he managed it." Harry clamped his mouth shut, forcing himself to remain silent as Dumbledore spoke. "During the course of this year, I had often found myself pondering the question of _what_ Voldemort's last Horcrux was. The obvious choice was Nagini. He had a powerful connection with her, could speak Parselmouth, and often used her to perform less desirable tasks. But then there was the question of the spy within the Order." Dumbledore paused, his expression even more grave than before. "I did not doubt for the briefest moment in any of our members' loyalty to the cause. I was forced to consider other forms of communication between Tom and the spy … a connection that the 'spy' would have no knowledge of. I formed a new, secret headquarters during this time, only telling those I _knew_ could have no such connection with Voldemort. And then it occurred to me, quite out of the blue, that Ginny Weasley could well be the spy. After all, she already been possessed by Voldemort once, and as I told you in your second year, a portion of Voldemort would always remain in her. It did not strike me until this year, exactly how dangerous that portion of Voldemort could be. Clearly, he was possessing her like he had in her first year, though slightly differently. She had become a Horcrux, not just a victim, giving him access to her mental and genetic codes. All the questions I had harbored over the years about the youngest Weasley suddenly had answers.

"Before, she had been an average student." At the look on Harry's face, Dumbledore added quickly, "Do not mistake my meaning, Harry, she was always an excellent flyer, and fairly apt at Transfiguration. But when she returned for her second year, her grades took a jump upwards. Potions, which had always been one of her worst subjects, became one of her best – as did Defense Against the Dark Arts. Changes in her character slowly appeared as well. For three years, Harry, she remained the Ginny Weasley that we had all known. But, if you will remember, Harry, Voldemort reappeared your fourth year – her third. It is then, I believe, that he realized the connection he had with her … that he had made a Horcrux.

"In your fifth year, you might recall that Ginny Weasley suddenly became a different person. She was talking to you, had become and expert in all of her classes as well as Quidditch, and, if I may say so … never had a shortage in boyfriends. Voldemort had discovered a purpose for her, but he did not achieve his goal until your Sixth Year." Dumbledore paused, as if deciding he had already said more than he needed to. He glanced at Harry,

"I think Ginny … not I … should tell you the rest."

"But-!"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore said severely. "Now, do you have any other questions for me?"

Harry glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Someone used the Polyjuice Potion to become you. Who was it?"

Dumbledore's expression hardened. "Peter Pettigrew. However, despite the horrible repercussions this caused, he still did manage to do us one ounce of good before the end." He paused, as if too tired to continue. "He helped save Ron ... apparently your friend's taking care of him for so many years -!"

"Wait, what?" Harry demanded, trying to sit upright again and failing. "Where are Ron and Hermione? What do you mean 'save'?!"

"Hermione is in the room next to you, with Minerva McGonagall and Nymphadora. Ron is the ward for _Dangerous Creature Bites_."

Harry felt his blood run chill, "Vericia didn't-!"

"No," Dumbledore cut in quickly, "Peter saved him in time. He helped lead Remus to him. We were just in time. Fortunately, it takes one week for a vampire's bite – and the poison left in it – to sweep through the bloodstream, corrupt human cells, and take over the mind. He is under the careful eye of his healer, and has been recovering at a steady pace. He woke up yesterday, asking where you, Miss Granger, and Miss Lovegood are."

"What about the rest of the Order? Did the Ministry get attacked? What about Hogwarts?"

"The Ministry of Magic was attacked the same day you fought Voldemort, as was Hogwarts. Perhaps you noticed that we fought no werewolves – besides Fenrir – and no giants appeared? Minerva, Molly, and Filius were all injured attempting to hex a giant. The students at Hogwarts were forced to defend themselves with the help of the teachers that remained. No aurors could come to their aid, the Ministry was being overrun by werewolves and giants alike.

"Nymphadora, Elphias, and Emmeline were injured during the fight, and I am sorry to say several Ministry workers were killed. Currently, the Ministry lies in ruins, and much of the street above, yes, Muggles were caught in the battle as well, Harry. The Memory Reversal squad has their hands full. The Muggle world has to be repaired before the Ministry or Hogwarts, or our existence could be jeopardized."

"What's Scrimegeour doing about it?"

"Nothing." Dumbledore glanced seriously at Harry, "Rufus was among the dead in the Ministry. A vampire had ravaged him. He died a gruesome death, something I would never wish on anyone."

Recovering from this unpleasant surprise, Harry swallowed and demanded, "So there's no Minister of Magic now – we've got no government?"

Dumbledore nodded, "There were cries for my appointment, and for some time I considered it – realizing that stability was more important than my own dislike for the post, but in the end I declined. Hogwarts is where I belong…Fudge has momentarily been reappointed, until a proper vote can be taken."

Silence dragged out between them, the only sound that of the rain pattering gently against the windows, and then Harry asked,

"What about the students?"

Dumbledore's expression hardened. "Several were killed. Most of them first and second years. The Order was stretched too thin. I hurried over as fast as I could after Voldemort was killed, in time to relieve the seventh years – and the members of the D.A., as well as the teachers. Hagrid, Olympe, and Grawp arrived then and cleared out the remainder of the giants, who had already suffered spell damage despite their skin, and Hogwarts was saved. The Medical Wing there is full. Some students had to be taken to St. Mungo's, despite the fact that they would only become weaker and weaker the longer we took. Among them are some you knew well – Ernie Macmillian, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan … much of the D.A. was taken here, simply because the younger students needed immediate attention. We lost three more last night. Poppy is beside herself." Dumbledore fell silent, his ancient face lined and tired.

"Are – are they going to be okay?" Harry asked uncertainly. Dumbledore looked at him.

"We cannot say for sure. Giants are…" He shook his head. "They sustained heavy physical damage."

Harry looked away. If only he'd managed to teach the more…if Umbridge hadn't interfered, if they'd actually _learned_ something their fifth year … if Fudge would have only accepted the truth. He must have looked furious, for Dumbeldore touched him on the shoulder,

"Without you, Harry, many more would have died that day."

Harry looked at him. "Without me, the Ministry wouldn't have taken over Hogwarts. They would have been better prepared-!"

"That is not true, Harry, and you know it!" Dumbledore said sharply. "Without you we would all be dead now. Voldemort would have met no resistance. The Order would have crumpled within weeks and been slaughtered one by one. Our _world_, Harry, would be gone."

Harry looked at him. "I didn't do all that, sir. Voldemort did – through his own fear."

"Exactly! His fear led to your being … the only one to ever live!"

"And do you think I wanted that?" Harry snapped, "To live while my parents died!"

Dumbledore looked at him. "No, Harry. But one day you need to accept that you _did_ live, whether you wanted to or not, and your living, coupled with the sacrifices of those that love you most, has saved us all. There _is_ a reason, Harry, even if we may not understand it at first." Dumbledore stood up. Harry watched him slowly. Thunder rumbled distantly overhead.

"I will leave you to sleep now, Harry. I will come back in the morning." He opened the door, gave Harry the briefest smile, and shut it quietly behind him. Harry stared at the door for the longest time, and then turned to glare out the window.

Somehow, despite the victory they had so recently won, Harry felt as if they hadn't won at all. Perhaps it was because so many innocents had died … maybe because he knew he'd never see those people again … never celebrate with them. _Was it because everything had changed?_ He wondered. His life would never be the same again. Normality would be unattainable. _Not that life has _ever_ been normal for me_, he thought dryly. All he wanted was a life, a life like Ron's. That had been all he'd ever wanted. He'd realized that when he looked in the Mirror of Erised. But he'd been robbed of that the night Voldemort came to his house, the night his parents were murdered, the night he became abnormal.

He wasn't a hero at all, he decided. He was just a boy, a boy who'd fallen into circumstances he couldn't control. It had all been chance. If just one thing had changed … his life would have been so different. He might still have parents who loved him above all else. He never would have had to live with the Dursleys … he'd never have that awful scar.

But he never would have found friendship with Hermione. If Ron hadn't insulted her, if Quirrel hadn't set the troll loose on Voldemort's bidding…

Harry continued to stare out the window as lightening flashed around the room. Perhaps he had a family after all. He just hadn't seen it.

.xxxxxxxx.

He didn't know how long he'd slept that day, but when he awoke it was nighttime. The rain had slowed to a drizzle outside, and the candle had melted down to little more than fat, yellow stump in the middle of a thick, waxy pool. He leaned over, pushing his glasses back onto his nose and looked up. He froze. Ginny Weasley was staring blankly at him from across the room, her brown eyes reflecting the candlelight, watching him unblinkingly.

"G-Ginny?" He stuttered.

She nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spell damage," she whispered quietly. A tear trickled from her eye. She wiped it away and blinked, closing her eyes tightly as more tears fell from them onto her pillow.

"Shouldn't you be in the girls' wing?" He asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"There was no room. They're having to turn people away at the gates," she said faintly, "We were one of the last to be accepted."

She was still staring at him, and Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up. He looked away from her, glancing at the ceiling instead.

"So…do you want to talk?" He asked a little uncertainly.

"About my being a Horcrux?" she replied quietly. Without thinking he looked back into her eyes, quickly looking away.

"Er…yeah."

"I had no idea," she whispered. "I mean…of course I did. Sort of." She gave a kind of half sob. "But for the longest time I couldn't accept it. I didn't notice anything was wrong until my fourth year. I convinced myself nothing was happening, though." She gave a long sniff and Harry turned to look over at her, unable to hide his pity for her. Ginny continued quietly, as if she had been longing to say this for the longest time.

"And then you asked me out Fifth Year." She gave a half laugh, half sob. "I was too happy to ask why. But that was what He wanted, wasn't it? To distract you from Hermione … and there I was." This time she gave a real sob, tears streaming onto her pillow.

"Ginny-" Harry started. She ignored him as if he weren't there.

"He'd been changing me for years, making me the perfect girl distraction from Hermione. And-!" She broke off, wiping away her tears and then continuing in an even fainter whisper, "That was when I had the first black out … fifth year. I came to hours later, standing in the Great Hall, holding an empty bottle. And then I fell asleep that night, saw myself sneaking into Slughorn's office, stealing some of the _Ammortensia_ he'd shown to your class that day, slipping it into a plate of food…

"That was the part of me he controlled obviously," She continued, "I thought it was just a dream then. But the real me was trying to surface again. I was trying to fight Him, I was…But he was too strong. And then you broke up with me at the end of the year. I accepted it at first, but then I started having dreams of you, and then you came for the wedding. I knew something was wrong with me.

"For half the year I tried to fight it. I would have half memories. I'd see myself as if through someone else's eyes … I saw what I'd been doing. I tried to tell you so many times, but somehow I always failed. I found myself on the Astronomy Tower one night, crying, and heard footsteps. I tried to hide, I didn't know what was going on, but it was only Malfoy." She gave a shudder and made a sobbing noise.

"He looked surprised to see me there. Asked me what was going on. I told him I didn't know." A silent tear trickled down her cheek. She added faintly, as if to herself, "But I can remember everything now. Everything he did for me. All the nights he talked to me and said he knew what I was going through. And then, then-!" Tears streamed down her face again. Harry watched her with growing concern.

"Ginny – Ginny are you alright?"

"And I was so horrible to him now, I can remember it perfectly. I'd chase you every time I saw you, He'd take over me, and Draco was always standing somewhere in the background … watching me." She shuddered, and Harry realized suddenly what had been going on. All of Draco's cryptic warnings about the spy…his reluctance to tell them anything, but the knowledge that he was withholding information from the Order forcing him into action. Harry frowned as a thought – so impossible it seemed laughable crossed his mind. _Draco was in love with Ginny Weasley. That was why he was so angry that time on the pitch when she asked who I was taking to Slughorn's party … if I'd bring her … why he looked at her that way at Number 12 … why he told me he'd watch over her during the fight … why Hermione said he liked Ginny…_

Ginny had stopped talking now, her eyes closed, silent tears streaming out of her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"Ginny?" He asked tentatively. She opened her eyes quickly, searching the room – as if she were looking for someone.

"Ginny?"

Her eyes settled on him.

"Are … you didn't – Malfoy…?" He broke off, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

Ginny was continuing on as if she hadn't heard anything, "He told me he'd protect me. Neville was muttering something about Death Eaters…" she closed her eyes again, as if she could better remember what had happened without seeing anyone. "There was a hissing sound, and Neville fell down. Draco grabbed me and told me to keep running. We fell down next to something hard; a rock…He told me that he'd protect me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. I don't know how long we waited there, but then there were footsteps. Someone was running towards us. Draco shouted something I couldn't understand and then someone else – someone…" She broke off, her mouth trembling.

"Ginny…"

She wasn't answering him. She'd gone incredibly stiff. She'd stopped moving.

"Ginny!"

Harry tried to push himself upward, ignoring the pain in his arm, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the whirling images. He staggered upright, hobbling towards her, falling down next to the bed, trying to shake her. The room was growing darker … fuzzier … even the flash of lightening was gray …

.xxxxxxx.

Something cold was pressed up against his forehead, and someone was mumbling incoherently under their breath. Harry gave a low moan and tried to stir … flutter his eyes…

…whispers were shooting through the air all around him, concern was buzzing through the still air of the room, someone was crying …

…a crash woke him. Bright light flashed, blinding him, and he opened his eyes, feeling for his glasses. There were shouts, a scuffle … he was forcibly pushed back down onto his pillows. The door slammed loudly, muffling the angry voices outside …

"Harry?"

He gave a low moan. _Didn't they understand how tired he was?_

"Harry?"

He froze. He knew that voice.

"R-Ron?"

His voice came out like a croak. Someone laughed nervously beside him, and the sounds of a chair being dragged across the wooden floor met his ears.

"Ron?" Harry asked, his voice stronger now. He reached instinctively for the nightstand where his glasses had been. A rough hand grabbed his wrist, forcing something cool into his hand. Harry unfolded his glasses, pressing them up against his nose and blinking. Ron was sitting in the chair beside his bed, looking a bit peaky, but hale – despite a long scratch running down his neck.

"Guilty," Ron replied, giving him a grin.

"I thought you were …" Harry stopped, panting slightly, as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Ron stood up quickly, helping Harry upwards and straightening his pillows. As soon as Harry was settled, Ron sat down again.

"I was … a week ago." At the look on Harry's face, Ron elaborated, "You tried getting out of bed, mate. You passed out cold. Gave the healers a right old shock. They thought you'd hit your head and damaged something."

"But," Harry frowned, trying to straighten his thoughts, just latch ahold onto one of the fluttering images in his mind and never let go. "I – there were voices. And a flash…"

"Oh." Ron grinned faintly, "A photographer from the _Prophet_ snuck in two days ago and got a picture of you before Mum and Smethstone caught him."

"Smethstone?" Harry questioned.

"Your healer, Harry. The same bloke who we saw when we visited Lupin back near Christmas Break."

"Oh," Harry muttered, realizing now why the man looked familiar. Then he straightened. "The _Prophet_ was taking pictures of me?"

"Yeah," Ron growled, "Couldn't even wait for you to get better before they spat out their next article. As if anyone's going to _read_ it. I still don't see how they managed to print it … considering there's no Ministry of Magic building anymore."

"What did they say about me?" Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Mum's technically banned us from buying the _Prophet_ ever again – she's furious with them for not giving you any peace – but I snuck one in. I knew you'd be curious." He pulled a packet of folded parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and straightened it out, staring at the front page.

A blurry image of him, lying in this same bed, groaning in his dreams, took up the front page. Above it were captioned the words: _**One Boy's Sacrifice**_: _'Harry Potter, 17, lies in St. Mungo's, hovering between life and death after saving the Wizarding World from You-Know-Who [cont. on page b6'_. Harry glanced over at Ron, who was watching him with a slightly worried expression. Harry tried to force a grin and gestured at the photo,

"So I really look that bad?"

Ron started to nod, then froze, unsure of Harry's reaction. Harry grinned.

"So what else do they say about me?"

"Er…" Ron looked decidedly nervous, but took a breath and said slowly, "nothing so bad as what we're used to. They go into great detail about what a hero you are, how you killed You-Know Who and…"

"And what?" Harry asked.

Ron looked away from him, "It's not that important, mate."

"_Ron_." Harry said sharply.

Ron shot a stubborn look at him, "Really, it's not."

"Then just tell me. Or else I'll read it for myself."

Ron sighed and looked away. "They say you're going to die. That you've given your life to saving us and…" He looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. Harry watched him, feeling a clammy hand grab at his innards.

"Am I really that bad?" He finally asked. Ron looked sharply at him,

"No, you're not. You're going to live, Harry. You've been getting better daily and … it's just a publicity thing! They figure the more death predictions they make of you the more issues they'll sell!" Ron was glaring fiercely at him. He snatched the article from his hands and shredded it. "That's what I think of the bloody _Prophet_!" He rounded sharply, wrenching the window open and throwing a fistful of paper scraps from the window. He slammed the window shut again. Thunder rumbled. Ron turned towards Harry, breathing heavily,

"We're all going to live through this, mate. We're going to grow old and spend the rest of our lives together!"

"Ron…"

"Shut up, Harry, you're not going to die!"

"I wasn't about to say that," Harry retorted, trying to hide the bubble of euphoria that was rising in his chest at Ron's fervor for him to live. Ron's ears flushed red.

"…Oh."

Harry grinned, unable to hide it any longer. "How're your parents?"

"Dad's fine, and Mum's loads better. They released her three days ago. She's back at the Burrow with the twins and Charlie. Bill is staying with us for a bit, just so he can keep visiting Fleur. She got hit with a really strong _Cruciatus Curse_…"

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around as if she might appear from the shadows of the room.

"If she keeps improving, they'll let her out tomorrow," Ron answered. "She's a bit bruised, but none the worse for it."

"And Ginny?" Harry asked, looking over towards Ron's sister's form. He was greeted by silence. Harry turned sharply to look at Ron. His best friend's face had gone dark, and something flashed in his eyes.

"She was a Horcrux, Harry." He said quietly. Harry stared at him. _Surely Ron didn't …_

"We all know that, Ron, but it wasn't her fault!" He said sharply, not liking the expression he saw on Ron's face one bit. Ron had the grace to look surprised. He stared at Harry,

"I – I didn't mean it like that, Harry," he managed. Harry watched him.

"Then why…?"

Ron looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Part of You-Know-Who's soul was in her, Harry. And … and Dumbledore used _Amore Infinite_."

"So?" Harry questioned, not understanding what Ron was trying to get at. "It only gets rid of the bad, it's not like _Avada Kedavra_…"

"But He was _in her_, Harry!" Ron retorted, turning sharply to look at him. Harry could see that Ron was looking dangerously close to tears. Ron looked quickly away from him. "She's blind, Harry. He'd been a part of her for too long. Without him there anymore, parts of her collapsed. The healers are still trying to find out how much more of her was damaged."

Harry stared at him. That was impossible. Ginny had been watching him. She couldn't be blind… But then he remembered how her eyes had drifted, only settling on him when he'd spoken … how she'd relieved the flight with Draco and Neville through her sense of hearing only, never once mentioning what she'd seen. He was silent for a long time. Lightening lit up the room. It continued to rain.

"We were lucky she didn't die along with him," Ron continued quietly, "The healers say it could have been much worse."

Harry turned to look at him, "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me this?"

"He probably didn't think it was the right time to. He's hardly told Mum and Dad everything. They still don't know exactly _why_ You-Know-Who was using her. And I only know that cause Ginny told me yesterday. She…she also told me she'd used a love potion in Hermione's meal last year. That – that was why it looked like she had a thing for me. Why she broke all those rules for me last year."

Harry glanced at him. Ron shrugged.

"I don't really mind though. It was weird then, when she fancied me. It didn't feel right at all. Besides, I like Luna now." He smiled at this thought. Harry watched him,

"How is she?"

"Luna's good. She's staying at the Burrow with mum and dad because her father's off." He paused, "He still hasn't heard actually, about You Know Who. He was investigating a reported sighting of Crumple Horned Snorcacks."

"Oh." Harry paused. "What about Neville? According to Ginny he got hit by a curse…?"

"He's fine. He came up with me to visit her yesterday. He left her those flowers," he motioned towards three white roses by Ginny's bedside table.

"And Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking from the flowers and Ginny's sleeping form towards Ron. He frowned. Ron had gone silent again.

"What?"

Ron glanced at him. "He's dead, Harry."

"_Ron_."

"I'm serious."

It was surreal. But there was, undeniably, nothing remotely entertaining about Ron's voice. He was watching Harry gravely, his face serious. But it wasn't possible. Harry had known Draco for so long, hated him for nearly seven years … and he'd just been growing used to Malfoy's snide comments … accepted he was on their side now … had even started to think of him as a brother …

"He was killed by Goyle's dad. He was protecting Ginny by the rock and murdered within seconds. Ginny would have been next, but Neville found them. He petrified Goyle and tried to pull Ginny away…" Ron trailed off, glancing at his sister. "She wouldn't leave though … she just kept hugging Draco and crying. She chased Neville off." He was watching her worriedly, and Harry realized with a shock that Ron alone didn't seem to realize what had been going on between Ginny and Draco. Ron turned away from her and looked back down at Harry,

"He's not the only one that died though, Harry. Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Snape-!"

"Snape?" Harry cut in.

Ron nodded grimly. "You Know Who killed him with _Avada Kedavra_. That's all we know. Lupin found him on the edge of the clearing after the fight. He probably got killed when he reported to him right before the battle. Draco's dad is dead too."

"Yeah, I know. I saw." Harry said slowly, feeling numb. He could hardly believe it. Ron was watching him worriedly.

"Well, er … I'll see you tomorrow, mate."

Harry nodded numbly and Ron walked slowly towards the door, pausing for a moment to look back at Ginny. She slept on.

.xxxxxxx.

Harry was not released for another two weeks. During that time he was visited daily by members of the Order, Ron, Hermione, and occasionally Neville. Within a few days, Harry had finally gathered together the whole story of what had been happening throughout his final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore explained to him how the Order had been instructed to watch over him, Ron, and Hermione – more specifically Hermione, knowing full well that Voldemort was after her. Dumbledore even went into detail about the curse that was thrown at Hermione in the Department of Mysteries their fifth year, finally explaining its mystery.

"It was a mark," he had said quietly, "a sign to the Death Eaters that she was a threat, someone to be killed no matter what. You will remember that the same curse what aimed at you and Sirius, though Hermione was the only one hit directly."

Ernie, Dean, and Seamus also came up to visit Harry before he was released, a bit bruised, but looking pleased with themselves. Ernie had given him a blow by blow account of what had happened at Hogwarts, up until the time he was knocked out by a direct blow to the head, at which point Dean and Seamus continued the tale. They also informed Harry that they intended to keep in touch with him,

"I'm thinking of becoming an Auror and not working in the Ministry like me mam wants," Seamus said quickly, "They'll be plenty of work to do with all these Death Eaters loose. We'll need to fix up the Ministry and find a new prison for the Death Eaters." He looked worriedly over at Harry, "Apparently, ever since you killed You Know Who, the Death Eaters have been on the rampage. They've got nothing to lose according to me mam."

Dean glanced over at Seamus and then looked over at Harry. "I might try being an Auror for a couple of years … until the government is back on its feet. I've always loved the idea of playing Quidditch professionally."

"Well. _I_ intend to become involved in the Ministry permanently," Ernie cut in pompously. "I think destroying the building was one of the best things to happen to our government. Lord knows the place needed a fresh take on things … system wise I mean." He took a deep breath, swelling his chest out, "I intend to run for Minister one day. It's time our government started to be fair and balanced again."

They had left an hour later, after listening avidly to Harry's side of the final battle, giving him cheery waves of farewell and informing him that they intended to stop by the Burrow in a few weeks to visit him and Ron. On the last day of his stay in St. Mungo's, Harry was surprised to hear a knock on his door, and see Cho and Viktor Krum walking.

"Hello, Harry," Viktor glowered, stepping into the room, Cho following him.

"Er…hello," Harry replied, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. He looked over at Cho. She gave him a smile.

"I vanted to tell you goodbye," Viktor continued, "I haff decided to return to Bulgaria."

"But the Order's going to be having a party at the Burrow," Harry said, "Surely you'll stay for that?"

Krum shook his head, "No. No. I haff not got the time. Besides, I haff heard somevon vants my post as Devense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts."

At Harry's questioning glance, Krum just attempted a smile – it came out more like a demented glower – and continued on,

"No. I am taking Miss Chang vith me to Bulgaria. She is most anxious to see my home-!"

"Wait a minute, are … are you two-?"

Cho blushed furiously. Krum did not appear to know what Harry was talking about. He frowned slightly, then shook his head as if it didn't matter, and continued, "Anyvays. Perhaps vone day ve vill meet again, Harry Potter. But until then, goodbye and good luck." He offered his hand. Harry shook it firmly. Cho gave him a smile,

"Thanks – for everything you've done." She said quietly, "And good luck with Hermione."

He felt his neck flush red. Cho laughed,

"Oh come on. Everyone knows."

She gave him an awkward hug, and then hurried after Krum, who had already exited the room. Neville too came to visit Harry later that evening, just as Harry was preparing to leave.

"Hey, Harry!" He said, his face shining.

"Uh – hi, Neville."

Neville grinned. "You got released?" He pointed towards Harry's now neatly made bed. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I'm heading off to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione."

Neville nodded, "How long are you staying?"

"A couple of weeks. You coming for the party?"

"Yeah." Neville's eyes flashed for a moment towards Ginny's now empty bed – she had been released a few days before Harry – and he flushed pink as he saw Harry watching him. He cleared his throat nervously,

"So I'll see you there."

"Sure."

Neville seemed as if he wanted to say something more, but wasn't exactly sure how to. Harry made it easy for him.

"What?"

"Uh…it's, it's not really – important." Neville muttered, "Just … just figured I'd tell you, because it's thanks to you that I…" He broke off, glanced at Harry, and then said firmly, "I've applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at him. Neville watched him apprehensively. At Harry's silence, he seemed to deflate instantly.

"I – I knew it was dumb of me. I should just stick to Herbology, shouldn't I? Not that I don't love plants … I do, it's just Professor Sprout doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon …" He trailed off at the expression on Harry's face.

"Neville, it's brilliant! You've really improved over the last few years! You took out Goyle's dad and fought Death Eaters! You saved Ginny's life! If anyone deserves the post it's you…"

Neville's face turned incredibly red. He shuffled his feet. "But I'm just…"

"Just have some faith in yourself, Neville. You'll do fine." Harry said firmly. "You'll be one the best teachers Hogwarts has ever had."

Neville glanced at him, "You mean it, Harry?"

"Yeah, I do."

Harry had left soon after that encounter, meeting up with Ron and Hermione in the hall downstairs, checking out of the hospital, and walking slowly down the crowded Muggle streets with them. For a time, they just ambled through the Muggle shopping center without any apparent sense of direction, reliving pleasant memories in hushed tones. The minutes passed quickly, and even though they weren't expected at the Burrow for another hour, Ron began to check his watch anxiously.

"Er…maybe we should start getting ready to head over now." He said after what had clearly been several tense minutes of decision-making. Hermione laughed,

"Ron, we still have plenty of time."

Ron's ears blushed crimson. He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, well … maybe I want to spend some time with my mum."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Ron wilted before their expression. "Fine!" He grumbled, "I just wanted to see Luna. Go on, laugh!"

"We're not laughing, Ron. It's a perfectly logical reason. There's no need to be ashamed." Hermione said bossily, glancing towards the windows of the shop they had stopped besides. Several mannequins stood, reflected in the glass, encrusted in diamond earrings and necklaces, with a large rectangular sign hung up behind them _Surprise that Special Someone_. She looked back over at Harry,

"Just give me one minute. I'm off to use the loo. Stay here." She commanded, as if she suspected they might think it funny to duck into a side alley and leave her in the Muggle world. Harry grinned and Ron glanced over at Harry, smirking slightly. Hermione gave them one last you-better-do-what-I-told-you expression before entering the shop behind the jewelry store. Ron gave a loud sigh.

"So, where are you headed after the Burrow?"

Harry turned to look back at Ron. "Oh … er, Hermione asked me to her parents' house for a couple of weeks. Just so we can get acquainted. Then I guess I'll clear out Grimmauld Place."

Ron didn't say anything. As awful as the old house might be, it was Harry's last tie to Sirius and his parents; Ron could see this, for which Harry was grateful.

"Has Hermione told you what she plans on doing yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…yeah," Harry answered, tearing his glance away from the window and back towards Ron. "She says she's still torn between S.P.E.W. and being an auror."

Ron made a gagging noise. Harry ignored him.

"What about Luna?"

"Well she's still got a year at Hogwarts," Ron replied, "And she's absolutely _taken_ with the idea of hunting down Crumple Horned Snorcacks."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron continued, grinning slightly,

"I told her that she can hunt whatever she likes, so long as she promises that she'll let me come with her. And that we stay within reach of the Ministry's Floo Network. If I'm gonna be an Auror, I'd like to be able to get to work."

"So you two are … pretty serious?" Harry asked, in what he hoped was a nonchalant answer. Ron's ears reddened and he muttered something incoherent under his breath. They stood by the shop for several moments, fairly awkward now that they had broached the subject of 'serious relationships'. Then, much to Harry's relief, Ron muttered something about using the loo as well and ducked off in the direction Hermione had taken. Harry was left to his own for several minutes by the shop, which he really didn't mind. Then Hermione returned, and Ron a few minutes later. They started walking back down the street once more,

"You know," Ron stated, taking a deep breath of fresh air, "I think I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

Harry looked over at him, grinning.

"Really? I never thought you'd be one to miss homework, Ron."

At the look on Ron's face, Hermione laughed, and Harry did as well; even though deep down he knew he felt the same as Ron. Hogwarts was his home. He'd grown up within its stone walls. He'd met his two best friends there; had had his first kiss … had matured … fallen in love … defeated the man who had changed his life forever.

"Hey…do you think you could wait a few more minutes before you saw Luna, Ron?" Harry asked, stopping mid step on the street and grinning over at Ron. Hermione stopped next to him, turning to look up at him questioningly. Ron looked around as well, his ears bright red,

"Probably."

Harry started to walk again, smiling, "I was just thinking – maybe we could take a detour?"

They Apparated just outside Hogsmeade, walking slowly down its familiar side streets and up the road to Hogwarts, passing the iron gates … circuiting the forest, laughing as they remembered all of their adventures within its dark borders. They passed Hagrid's Hut and the familiar pumpkin patch. The Whomping Willow shook warningly at them, and Harry noticed it had several more dents in its trunk than usual. They reached the top of the hill and stopped as they saw the old castle.

Hogwarts stood before them, her once proud doors broken and unhinged. Huge chunks of rock had been torn from her turrets and hurtled at her, yet she still stood – proud and imposing, despite all this horror. Ron gave a low whistle under his breath and Hermione gasped faintly. But Harry just looked at the old castle, his eyes wandering to Gryffindor tower, to the window in his old dorm room, where he had sat so many times as a young boy, combing Hedwig's snow white feathers.

"How could they do this?" Hermione whispered quietly.

"They're monsters." Ron said grimly, "And we're going to catch them. For everything they've done."

Harry's eyes took in the sight. Hogwarts would be rebuilt. She would be repaired and altered forevermore. She wouldn't be the same school. Her dungeons would never be haunted by Snape's dark form again. He would never fly his Firebolt on the Quidditch Pitch anymore. He, Ron, and Hermione would never sit by the lake under the tree.

But life had not ended. He had simply closed one chapter in it. Voldemort was gone. Hogwarts was behind him. He doubted he would ever cease to be the Boy Who Killed You Know Who, but that didn't matter anymore, not when he had Ron and Hermione with him. They would grow old together, just as Ron had said, turning each page as they reached its end. Without even realizing it, his fingers slipped into the pocket of his robes, feeling the cold, metal ring lying within it and twisting it over and over again in his finger. Life had only just begun.


End file.
